Héroes, demonios, espías y quimeras
by Leilael
Summary: Loki ayuda a los Vengadores a derrotar a una hechicera. La batalla es ganada pero no sin costo, la memoria y la vida de Loki. Thor y los vengadores en un pueblo encuentran a un muchacho igual a Loki, que no recuerda su pasado y afirma llamarse Tom. Ahora Thor debe recuperar a Loki y alejarlo de su nueva familia o decidir permitirle ser feliz.
1. Chapter 1: El héroe villano

**_Título general: Héroes, demonios, espías y quimeras. _**

Los Vengadores son de Disney no sé si afortunada o desafortunadamente, nada de esto me pertenece, sólo me divierto.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios que llenan de alegría mi corazón.

Lo siento… por haber desaparecido.

Esta historia nació por leer algo de Thor Kinkmeme

Que dice así:

[GEN] or Thor/Loki, amnesia!Loki and protective!Thor

_(Anonymous)_

2011-05-30 09:51 am (UTC)

"(Post-movie, probably even post Avengers-movie). Some super villain has shown up with some mystical device that threatened to destroy the Nine realms as we know it. The Avengers tried to stop the villain and unknown to them, Loki was working on his own also trying to stop the villain so when they finally ran into each other, they reluctantly joined forces to battle the common threat. Ultimately the villain was defeated. When they all reached the core of the device, they tried everything to shut it down but to no avail. The only way to do it would require one person to stay behind to activate the device's self destruct sequence. Loki volunteered for the job and before Thor could object, Loki used his remaining magic and teleported all the Avengers away to a safe distance then set the device to self destruct. The Avengers watched the destruction of the device in a distance with a heavy heart...

Months have passed and Thor was still mourning the death of his brother. One day he came to a small town on some Avengers related business and there at a family cafe ran by an old couple, he saw a man named "Tom" who looked exactly like his brother. When questioned the old couple revealed to Thor that they had found a critically injured "Tom" lying in a field months ago with no memories of his past. So the old couple took him in and treated him like a son. Thor was happy to have found his brother alive but was also conflicted. Thor wanted Loki to regain his memory so they could be brothers again, but here without the memories of Asgard, Loki seemed so happy to be surrounded by people who loved him for being himself and Thor was not sure if Loki would ever be this happy again if he were to regain his memories... Cue lots of angsty internal conflicts with Thor when he observed and interact with his amnesiac brother!

BONUS for any other Avengers interacting with amnesia!Loki and were completely charmed by the much brighter personality than they previously knew!

Sorry long prompt is so very long... *runs back into hiding*"

Fin de notas xD

**El héroe villano**

Loki había escuchado de ella, una poderosa hechicera, la cual al prohibírsele usar su magia explotó. Era un mito, una historia, una leyenda urbana, pero fue la causa que tuviera instrucción mágica. Odin no deseaba que Loki explotara a Asgard por las nubes; es por ello que Loki sabía que era real, pero jamás creyó que Trovit murió por su propia magia.

Había gobernado Asgard usurpando a Odin, no por mucho tiempo, pero el suficiente para saber que odiaba esto, más de lo que dice odiar a Thor. Al despertar Odin, entregó el reino, quiso escapar, pero el viejo lo puso en la maldita celda.

Loki es paciente, sólo tenía que esperar el momento; pero cuando sintió una energía mágica arrebatadora, supo que no podía esperar más. Sonrió por lo tonto que es el viejo, dejó un doble en la celda, mientras él siguió el rastro de la energía.

Ahora, se encuentra en Midgard, el mundo de los molestos mortales. Para su desgracia se encuentra el New York, se pregunta si podría ser más desafortunado. No necesita encontrar al idiota de su no hermano y su banda de desadaptados. Vuelve a centrarse en su misión, tiene que encontrar a Trovit.

No es difícil, puesto que el aura de la hechicera envuelve Midgard. Maldice su mala suerte, su no hermano ha llegado antes. Se esconde en la esquina de un edificio. Suspira, porque Thor no podrá con todos los trucos de la hechicera.

Ella les está dando una paliza. La observa, es un elfo, rubia, delgada, su vestido blanco sin arrugar, su cabello peinado con una trenza. Se trata de un elfo de la luz. No necesita ser un genio, para comprender que ella está jugando. Pone a los Vengadores contra el piso, con la fuerza de su magia.

Thor puede moverse por su martillo, el cual amortigua la energía invisible, pero el resto está sufriendo por la falta de aire, la compresión amenaza sus frágiles huesos. Loki reconoce el hechizo de Trovit, es aterrador, fue ideado para lidiar contra los guerreros que golpean y luego preguntan, trae una muerte dolorosa y terrible.

Loki sale de su escondite, pone un campo de energía entre él y el hechizo, al proteger a Thor. Trovit sonríe encantadoramente, camina hacia él, lo observa, dice:

— También los escuchas, ¿por qué sigues luchando?

— Hago lo que quiero.

— Mentira. — Ella se acerca al campo de energía, posa su mano sobre él, al iniciar una lucha entre hechiceros. Para el resto es algo inofensivo, pero están muy lejos de la realidad. — Quiere destruir a estas criaturas inferiores. Te lo ordenó, viniste al hacerte pasar por aliado de esas criaturas nefastas; pero seguías sus órdenes. ¿Por qué te detuviste? — Loki se niega a responder. Trovit da una risita. — Estás molesto. ¡Estás molesto! Te hizo creer que se trataba de Odin. — Ella dice con tristeza. — Odin sólo ama a Thor, lo sabes. — Ella extiende su mano, le sonríe. — Deja de luchar, ven conmigo y no volverás a estar solo. Ven, destruyamos juntos a estas insignificantes formas de carbono. —

El campo se desvanece. Loki estira su mano para tomar la de Trovit, siente el anhelo de ser salvado, recuerda aquella voz, lo suave y amorosa, desea tener su promesa. Desea sentir lo que es tener un hogar en verdad. De nuevo se encuentra en la nada, rodeado de estrellas, mientras cae, se desploma, observa aquella mano que puede salvarlo. Escucha una voz lejana, pero aquella voz le asegura que es insignificante.

Una explosión lo saca del trance, puede ver a Iroman con su mano en alto, ha disparado a Trovit. La hechicera mira al mortal, va a matarlo, su distracción no le hacer ver que Loki la ataca con una daga. Logra esquivar el golpe, no sin recibir un corte en su brazo. Ella mira a Loki, le sonríe al aceptar el reto.

Los Vengadores observan a los hechiceros combatir, son rápidos, expertos en el combate, además de sus hechizos salir disparados en todas direcciones. Autos, edificios alcanzados sólo se desvanecen, arden o desploman. Thor usa su martillo para protegerlos.

El Capitán América no puede dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho, ahora está seguro que Loki les permitió ganar. Tony graba la pelea, obtiene la mayor cantidad de datos posibles, algo no está bien, hay un gran problema ante él que no puede ignorar. Ojo de Halcón sigue odiando a Loki, pero al verlo combatir contra esa mujer, sus movimientos, la velocidad que le es casi imposible de seguir para disparar a alguno, le confunde por qué Loki no los mató a todos.

Thor no tiene tiempo para pensar, sólo trata de golpear cuanto hechizo viene contra ellos. Jamás había visto a Loki pelear así, si fue impresionante contra los elfos oscuros, esto no se compara.

Loki da un salto, esquiva un hechizo, mientras se deja caer elude los otros ataques que vienen. Sabe que es el momento, necesita saber dónde está el núcleo de la hechicera. Ambos se dan un puñetazo al pecho, mientras sus energías los lanzas en direcciones contrarias.

La hechicera desaparece, junto a todo lo convocado. Los vengadores y Loki quedan de pie, a la mitad de una de las calles de la gran manzana. Loki se siente desfallecer, la hechicera le robó su energía con cada golpe intercambiado, sonríe, porque al menos ella no sabe lo que se proponía.

Los vengadores lo rodean, ellos lo ven, no tiene tiempo para ellos. Necesita reagruparse, hacer una estrategia. No va a decirlo en voz alta, pero le gustaría que Thor fuera su amigo, poder confiar en alguien, pero está solo. Respira profundo, se obliga a mantenerse erguido.

Thor siente la esperanza anidar en su pecho. Loki vino en su ayuda. No debería estar tan feliz, debería desconfiar, pero no puede evitarlo; si pelean juntos como en los viejos tiempos ganarán. Observa a su hermano, lo mira esforzándose para recuperarse. Se acerca y Loki recupera la compostura. Lo llama:

— Hermano… — Nadie puede agregar algo, puesto el bromista se ha marchado.

Thor siente su ánimo decaer. La voz de Tony lo saca de sus pensamientos:

— Ricitos de Oro, ¿de qué color son los ojos de tu hermano?

— Verdes… — Thor suspira con tristeza. — Los más verdes que hay… — Viuda negra se acerca al hombre de acero, lo interroga:

— ¿Por qué?

— Regresemos a la torre. —

Los vengadores así lo hacen, regresan a la torre, aunque el último en moverse es Thor, quien sigue mirando hacia donde Loki estaba, mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo.

Loki, por su parte, aparece a la mitad de una estancia. Se alegra haber comprado ese apartamento hace mucho tiempo. Se deja caer en la cama, necesita dormir, debe recuperar su fuerza.

En la torre de los vengadores, todos reunidos en la sala. La proyección muestra una imagen de Loki durante el ataque, Tony señala a los ojos al indicar:

— Miren esto. —

Aparece otra imagen comparativa de ese día. Loki no parece demacrado, no hay ojeras, parece tener dieciocho años, sin embargo, la diferencia más notable es el color de los ojos. En el ataque parecían azulosos, mientras en la imagen reciente son increíblemente verdes. Tony dice con orgullo:

— Escuchen esto. —

Aparece la imagen del elfo, sus palabras se repiten:

"Quiere destruir a estas criaturas inferiores. Te lo ordenó, viniste al hacerte pasar por aliado de esas criaturas nefastas; pero seguías sus órdenes. ¿Por qué te detuviste?"

Tony da un trago al vaso que traen en su mano. Comenta al señalar al elfo:

— Nos dio una paliza, incluso Ricitos de oro tuvo problemas. — Las imágenes de la batalla de los hechiceros aparecen. — Sin embargo, él pudo enfrentarse a ella. —

Ojo de halcón cuestiona con irritación:

— ¿Insinúas que el bastardo es inocente? — Tony responde:

— Al verlo hoy, no lo sé. — Viuda Negra comenta:

— Es mujer es enemiga de Loki. Tenemos un enemigo común, podríamos hacer una tregua. — Ojo de Halcón se levanta al decir:

— Jamás. — Se levanta al marcharse.

Bruce mira al capitán al preguntarse:

— ¿Qué opinas?

— No lo sé. — Mira a Thor, quien antinaturalmente se ha mantenido en silencio, cuestiona. — ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano? — Thor mira distraídamente a Steve, responde aun mirando las imágenes que se repiten:

— Ciento ochenta mil años Midgard. — El capitán vuelve a intentarlo:

— Si Loki fuera un humano, ¿cuántos años tendría?

— Casi dieciocho. — Thor se levanta, al decir:

— Me retiro mis amigos. —

Viuda Negra va a buscar a Ojo de Halcón. Tony toma la botella al murmurar:

— Un niño nos pateó el trasero. —

Bruce ignora a Tony, mientras se escuchan sus comentarios de fondo. Mira al capitán al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué sospechas capitán?

— ¿Qué pasaría si Loki hubiera estado bajo la influencia de algo?, ¿qué seríamos nosotros? — Bruce prefiere no pensar en ello.

— Capitán, puede ser una coincidencia, tal vez él sólo nos engaña.

— Bruce, piensa en esto. Thor siempre cuenta cosas maravillosas de Loki, contrario a lo que hemos visto. ¿Crees que Loki es como Thor nos cuenta o sólo nuestro amigo idealizando un pasado que no ocurrió? — Bruce responde con calma:

— Espero que se trate de lo segundo. —

Los siguientes días son difíciles para los Vengadores. Su nuevo némesis juega con ellos, les hace daño, mientras trae destrucción inimaginable. No utiliza un ejército, sino magia, energía pura la cual destruye ciudades enteras. Todos sus esfuerzos son infructuosos, las nuevas máquinas de Tony no parecen ser rivales para la magia. Él único que ha logrado oponer resistencia es Thor.

Thor logra rozar el hombro de la hechicera. Ella muestra ira, extiende su mano, sonríe, fija su mirada azulina sobre el príncipe de oro, va a desaparecerlo para siempre. Ve a Thor esperar con su matillo listo, tal como quiere. Lanza su hechizo, pero este se devuelve, logra eliminarlo antes de ser tocada por él.

Thor ve ante él a Loki, quien lanza un espejo hacia la hechicera. Intenta decir algo, pero él ha corrido para pelear una vez contra la hechicera. Trovit disfruta de pelear con Loki, él es poderoso, inteligente, toma cualquier oportunidad, no va por ahí dando palabras sobre ser felices, estar en paz, no pelear; él hace lo que tiene que hacer.

Ella le dice con felicidad:

— Así ser hace hermano. — Él le dice ferozmente:

— NO TENGO HERMANOS. Ni familia u hogar. — Ella le da una risita:

— Nosotros somos tus hermanos, tu familia. Te quiere, lo sabes. — Loki se ríe de ella, sabe a dónde va esta conversación:

— Todos los que me aman mueren. — Ella siente un golpe por la espalda, cae bocabajo contra el piso, mientras lo escucha a su oído:

— Así como tú morirás. —

Ella siente la magia comenzar a destruir su núcleo. Grita por el dolor que le causa. Intenta suplicar pero se ha quedado sin aire. Sabe que será su fin. El dolor se detiene de pronto, mientras ella se sumerge en la oscuridad.

Loki sigue esforzándose para eliminar todo el núcleo de Trovit, siente su energía ser observa y luchar contra la de la hechicera. Falta poco, cuando termine quedará a merced de los Vengadores, quienes lo regresarán a Odin, quien seguro lo matará. Intenta ser sincero con él, no mentirse, no decirse que desea vivir, porque le duele saber que se ha quedado sin nada. Lo decide, eliminará su núcleo junto al de Trovit, nadie llorará, no habrá un funeral, se convertirá en lada. Como dijo Odin, su derecho de nacimiento es morir.

Alguien lo sostiene, escucha una voz amable suplicar:

— No me dejes… no te soltaré jamás. —

Loki se incorpora, mira a la persona que está junto a él, a quien le agarra el hombro. Se trata de Miguel, un muchacho pelirrojo, con un dragón tatuado en su mejilla derecha, con enormes ojos azulinos, como de costumbre viste de cuero negro. Ambos se abrazan con desesperación. El pelirrojo besa el cabello de Loki, al decirle:

— Está bien. Estaremos bien. — Loki asiente. — Reinicia el núcleo de Trovit. —

Loki rompe el abrazo, observa al pelirrojo con sus ojos azulinos. Niega con su cabeza. Miguel insiste:

— Es nuestra hermana.

— ¡NO!

— Loki dime qué pasa. ¿Por qué sigues defendiendo a los mortales? —

Loki toma las muñecas de Miguel. Ambos comienzan a hablar. Los Vengadores observan la escena, aunque no escuchan lo que dicen cuando se toman las manos. Steve mira a Thor, puede ver el dolor impreso en el rostro del rubio. Tony acusa:

— Los ojos de Loki son azulinos de nuevo. — Los nudillos de Thor se vuelven blancos al agarrar con fuerza su martillo. Dice con ira:

— ¡Él está hechizando a mi hermano! —

Thor se lanza contra aquel que ha osado engañar a su hermano. Alza su martillo al dar su grito de guerra. Golpea con toda su fuerza, pero es detenido por una barrera verde. Escucha a Loki gritar:

— ¡Corre hermano! —

Thor no lo dejará así. Siente la ira llenarlo, la envidia, los celos. Su hermano le llama a otro "hermano" con ese amor que sólo era para él, con la suavidad y la felicidad que no ha sido dirigida a él en decenios.

Miguel toma a Trovit al desaparecer. Loki siente su magia fallar, el campo energético cae. Ve a Mjolnir venir hacia él, está muy cansado, usó mucha energía para intentar acabar con Trovit y luego para salvarla. No le importa, recibe el golpe, el cual cimbra su ser, se desploma de espaldas al ser tragado por la oscuridad. Ahora no le importa, porque Miguel está bien, lo creyó muerto.

Loki lo recuerda, despertó, gritó de dolor al sentir la herida en su ser. Se encontraba abandonado en el mundo oscuro. Intentó sentarse, pero le fue imposible, comenzó a forzar su respiración. Miró su entorno, la capa de Thor ondeaba lejos, sobre el cadáver de aquel que mató a su madre. Rio sin humor, Thor prefirió dejar su capa sobre el asesino de su madre, que sobre él, para que todos supieran que el magnánimo Thor vengó a su madre.

Sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, porque Thor lo usó. Thor no lo visitó en su tiempo en la cárcel, sólo se acordó de él cuando necesitaba algo, como siempre había sido. Miguel apareció, con su sonrisa, le ayudó, escaparían, se irían lejos. Pero fueron emboscados.

Miguel le dio parte de su energía, lo mandó a Asgard, mientras el pelirrojo se quedó atrás. Loki se disfrazó de guardia, corrió con Odin para decirle que Loki había muerto. El viejo cayó en el sueño de Odin, así que lo escondió, se hizo pasar por Odin para buscar a Miguel, pero no lo encontró.

Abre sus ojos, ve una molesta luz blanca sobre su rostro. Intenta cubrirse con su mano, pero está atado. Observa que está esposado con los supresores mágicos. Tiene el bozal. No podía esperar menos de los amigos de Thor. Es igual que en Asgard, los amigos de Thor, siempre intentarán sacarlo de la jugada. Sólo esta vez les hará felices. Se levanta, se vuelve intangible por un instante, salta de la camilla, al ser libre.

No tiene tempo para los Vengadores. Sin embargo, ir sólo será más difícil, tiene que encargarse de Trovit y ese viejo artefacto mágico. Si hace ambas cosas morirá, si logra manejar a los Vengadores como antes, si ellos hacen el trabajo sucio, podrá vivir e irse con Miguel.

Steve aparece, el capitán lleva su escudo y su traje azul. Habla lentamente, como si hablara con un niño:

— Loki, alguien te ha estado controlando. Guarda la calma, vamos a hablar. — Loki se ríe de él:

— ¿Hablar mortal insufrible?

— Loki, tu mente no está clara… —

El capitán se da cuenta que Loki está buscando como escapar.

— No podrás escapar. —

Loki sonríe, corre a través de Steve, de las paredes, pasa frente a los vengadores burlándose de ellos. Salta frente a Thor, está cerca de las ventanas. Se detiene súbitamente. Ante él aparece una imagen e Miguel, quien le habla en una lengua extraña. Loki da un paso al frente mientras la visión le da algo:

— Juntos, lo haremos juntos.

— Lo haremos hermano… pero necesito que sigas vivo. Estaré bien. Te quiero Loki. —

Loki siente algo en su nuca, lleva su mano al lugar, arranca de su piel un dardo, antes de caer inconsciente. Despierta esposado a una silla, sonríe ante la estupidez de sus captores. Finge que las cadenas lo detienen. La araña está ahí, ella le dice sin miramientos:

— Tenemos un enemigo en común, pero no confiamos en ti. — Loki se burla de ella:

— Pero no tienen alternativa. —

Ella lo observa, busca leerlo pero no puede. Pone el papel sobre la mesa, señala lo escrito al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué dice?

— Es una carta de amor de una de mis admiradoras. —

Ella sigue intentando, pero él responda cosas absurdas, se burla, no cae en las trampas, no revela información. Esta ocasión no está cansado. Thor entra, le dice:

— Hermano… — Lo que se necesitaba para que Loki reacciones violentamente. Se levanta al romper las cadenas, le grita:

— ¡NO SOY TU HERMANO HIJO DE ODIN! Me abandonaste en Svartálfaheim, para que muriera cuando ya no me necesitabas.

— No Loki, él te está engañando. Ese tipo de pelo rojo, él…

— ¡MENTIRA! Miguel me ayudó a escapar del Chitauri y me rescató de Svartálfaheim. Él ha sido más mi hermano este tiempo que tú durante siglos.

— ¡Yo soy tu hermano!

— ¡NO! Jamás me quisiste, jamás me escuchaste, siempre has preferido a tus amigos. ¡Es mi hermano de armas! ¡Mi hermano de batalla! ¡Mi único amigo!

— Lady Sif y los tres guerreros, son nuestros amigos.

— No, son SUS amigos. —

Loki está por irse, cuando el capitán América habla:

— Si peleamos juntos nadie tiene que morir. Tu hermano… — Loki mira al capitán con sus ojos verdes. — Él estará triste si mueres. — Loki asiente, vuelve a sentarse en la silla, cuestiona al ignorar a todos los demás:

— ¿Qué quieres saber Capitán América? —

Steve se sienta frente a Loki, al dar una señal para que los demás los dejen a solas en la habitación. El capitán se arriesga:

— ¿Por qué nos atacaste?

— Era necesario. — No hay más. Steve suspira, debe hacer las preguntas adecuadas. — Jamás harás las preguntas adecuadas mortal. Jamás piensan más allá del árbol que está frente a ustedes, no pueden ver el bosque. — Loki sonríe, pone sus manos sobre la mesa al asegurar. — Sin juegos, sin detalles. Esto comenzó cuando los humanos vivían en cuevas y los gigantes de hilo invadían este mundo. Hubo una guerra, al final de ella, Odin me encontró abandonado, me llevó a Asgard, era su seguro político, me educaría para ser una pieza política. Él me hizo creer que era mi padre, siempre confié en él, le creí. Thor y yo éramos amigo reíamos juntos, jugábamos, hasta que él encontró alguien mejor, me quedé solo. Todos aman a Thor, pero no me importaba al inicio, porque también le amaba más que a todos. Sin embargo, Odin siempre me culpaba por lo que hacía Thor, él jamás me amó. Sin embargo quería que me amara. Odin decidió darle el trono a Thor, pero él no estaba listo, intenté advertirle y me reprendió al ordenarme saber mi lugar. Thor necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para aprender, para comprender la vida más allá de la guerra. Ayudé a unos gigantes de hielo a irrumpir, sabía que el destructor los detendría, Thor no sería coronado y tendría más tiempo. — Sonríe sin humor. — Fui tonto, estúpido por tener fe en Thor, por amar a Odin y a Asgard. Sin importar cuánto supliqué, mis palabras Thor se encaminó a Jötunheim para declarar la guerra. Odin apareció, nos llevó a Asgard, desterró a Thor, no quería que Thor fuera desterrado. Me enteré que mi vida era una mentira, pues soy un gigante de hielo, que Odin recogió como premio de guerra, discutimos y el viejo se fue a dormir. Mi madre me nombró rey interino. La voz me decía que debía destruir Asgard, si yo no lo hacía vendría, destruiría Asgard con sus manos. —

Loki mueve rápidamente sus ojos, como si buscara alguien que lo fuera a delatar por decir la verdad. Luego continúa:

— Recordé lo que ustedes hicieron, en una de sus guerras, cuando las bajas eran altas, las medidas necesarias extremas. Nadie sabía que Bifrost podría ser un arma, si le mostraba a los nueve y a la voz que Asgard no estaba indefenso, si terminaba con la guerra antes que iniciara. Sería mi Hiroshima y Nagasaki, destruiría Jötunheim, mostraría a Odin que le amaba y era fiel a Asgard. Necesitaba tiempo para cargar el Bifrost, así que vine aquí, le dije a Thor que Odin había muerto y era su culpa. Él se entristecería unos días y después regresaría a la batalla como siempre. Sin embargo, sus amigos intervinieron, tuve que mandar al destructor. Él no mataría a Thor, lo dejaría herido o él mostraría que es digno. La voz se burlaba de mis intentos inútiles, de mi estupidez. Quería pelear junto a Thor, luchar contra aquel que emerge del vacío. Maté a mi padre biológico por Odin, activé el Bifrost contra Jötunheim. Thor, después de haber intentado causar una guerra, luchaba contra mí para detenerme. ¿Por qué? Porqué una mujer mortal, una mortal lo hizo recapacitar lo que no logré en siglos. Lo comprendí, Thor es como Odin, me usaron, me engañaron, jamás me amaron, nunca me escucharon, sólo fui su herramienta. Peleamos, él destruyó el Bifrost. Odín sostuvo a Thor, Thor me sostenía. Le dije a Odin que pude haberlo hecho, la paz duradera, por él, por todos. Él dijo "No, Loki". Miré a Thor y a Odin. Odin me odiaba, Thor me odiaría cuando supiera lo que soy, sería juzgado por traición y ejecutado mientras los amigos de Thor irían sin castigo, no tenía un hogar, no tenía familia, sólo era una reliquia rota. Siempre habían decidido por mí, si moraría al menos tendría control sobre ello. Me solté, caí al vacío. —

Loki hace una pausa, se estremece al recordarlo. Sigue:

— La voz, me decía que debíamos limpiar los nueve. Los Chitauri me encontraron, querían información de los nueve. Me torturaron. Gritaba por Thor, por mi madre, por Odin, por alguien para que me salvara. Pero todos me abandonaron. Era el castigo por mis acciones. La voz me dijo que mi hermano me explicaría todo, él me diría porqué debíamos salvar Midgard de los mortales. Miguel apareció la siguiente noche, cuando los Chitauri me dejaron caer en la celda. Él me escuchó, sin horror como tú Capitán América. —

Loki se ríe con suavidad, con diversión.

— Miguel me dijo lo que los mortales hacen a Midgard, cómo lo destruyen. Mientras él hablaba, recordé una de mis visitas aquí. En un parqué encontré a un hombre, el cual echaba veneno a las plantas, los pequeños hijos de Midgard morían, intenté detenerlo. Pero él me dijo Hipee. Me dijo que las plagas deben morir. Le pregunté la razón, si todos son hijos de Midgard. Él me dijo que cuando eran muchos, no dejaban las plantas progresar, me preguntó si me gustaba el jardín. Le dije que sí, no eran tan bonito como el de mi madre, pero era hermoso. Él me dijo que si quería seguir viendo un jardín así las plagas debían morir. Había similitud entre lo que me decía Miguel y lo que me dijo el mortal; así que si quería ver el jardín las plagas deberían morir. Me tomó una semana convencer al Chitauri de mi traición a Asgard. Miguel se ofreció a ser el malo, me negué, quería ver a Thor, deseaba ver a mi madre. El plan era simple, yo sería una distracción, traeríamos al Chitauri aquí y los mataríamos a todos, con la lágrima del universo. Llegué aquí, mientras tenía a los mortales… — Hace comillas con sus dedos. — "bajo mi control" hablé con ellos. Llegué a la conclusión que no debían ser eliminados. Hable con Miguel, trazamos un nuevo plan, teníamos que asegurarnos que ustedes ganaran, sin que nadie sospechara que fue trampa. Fui a Alemania para agradecerle a aquel hombre por sus enseñanzas; hablé con la voz, le expliqué lo que pensaba y prometió reflexionar al respecto. Lo demás ustedes lo saben. — El Capitán América interroga:

— ¿Qué dice la nota?

— Son las coordenadas de la Lágrima del universo. Está aquí, ya fue activada, está reuniendo energía, para eliminarlos a todos.

— ¿Cómo lo detenemos?

— Una vez activada, puede ser desactivada cuando tenga toda su energía. Pero debes neutralizar a la hechicera antes. —

El Capitán América sale. Stranger está ahí junto al profesor X, pero no está Thor. Ambos confirman que Loki cree decir la verdad.

Thor no pudo terminar de escuchar, salió de la habitación cuando Loki relataba su caída. Jamás se dio cuenta, pensó en ello, pero jamás lo ha comprendido. Nunca ha comprendido a Loki, le duele saberlo, le hiere que su hermano no sepa que lo ama.

Stranger dice lo que nadie quiere escuchar:

— Necesitamos a Loki en el equipo. Él se enfrentará a la hechicera, mientras yo desactivo el artefacto. —

Los tres días transcurren con calma, Loki no sale del cuarto de interrogatorio, permanece ahí meditando, reparando su núcleo, necesitará todo su poder. Puso un campo de energía, para que nadie lo moleste, no necesita juicios, prejuicios, venganzas, mentiras de Thor,

Thor pasa los tres intentando entrar, gritando contra la puerta y ventanas transparentes, suplicando por perdón, vociferando maldiciones de manera alternada. No le importa lo que sus amigos piensen, sólo quiere recuperar a su hermano.

El momento llega, Loki aparece en el avión, da las coordenadas, se sienta al cerrar sus ojos y aislarse del mundo exterior. Él tiene que detener a Trovit, el resto corre a cargo de su no hermano.

Los vengadores llegan a África, a una vieja base abandonada. Trovit los recibe, pero Loki la enfrenta. Ellos continúan, hasta encontrar el artefacto, el cual es protegido por Miguel.

Thor se enfrenta a aquel que le ha robado a su hermano, le acusa:

— Tú, tú me has robado a Loki.

— No puedo robar a una persona. Él no pertenece a nadie.

— ¡ES MI HERMANO! —

Thor golpea con su martillo, mientras Miguel se defiende con una espada. Thor es fuerte, pero Miguel es rápido.

Loki golpea a Trovit en el estómago, ella le lanza un hechizo que lo lanza por los aires. Ambos sonríen, pues no se darán por vencidos.

Los vengadores enfrentan seres humanoides que salen de las sombras. Mientras Stranger lucha por vencer a la Lágrima del Infinito.

Loki recibe un puñetazo, pero él la toma del brazo, pone sus manos sobre la espalda de la hechicera al bloquear su magia. Ella cae inconsciente.

Thor lanza a Miguel contra Stranger accidentalmente, eso produce que el artefacto se vuelva inestable. La lágrima lanza una onda de energía. Miguel protege a los mortales, siendo herido gravemente.

Loki corre hacia Miguel, se arrodilla, lo toma entre sus brazos. Está débil, intenta curar a su amigo, pero le es imposible. Le pide:

— Resiste Miguel. ¡Mírame! — Miguel parpadea, le sonríe, acaricia la mejilla de Loki al mancharla con sangre, le dice:

— Siempre… te protegeré… Tom… —

— Grandísimo idiota. No soy tu hermano.

— Eres Tom… eres mi hermano… —

Miguel cierra los ojos, al dejar dedicar con su último aliento una sonrisa para Loki. Loki grita al caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Levanta el cuerpo de Miguel, le grita a la lágrima:

— ¡DICES QUE SOMOS TUS HIJOS! ¿POR QUÉ NOS HACES ESTO? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? —

Una copia de Odin aparece, pero no se viste de dorado sino de plata, tiene ambos ojos. Limpia las lágrimas de Loki, le dice con suavidad:

— Era su destino…

— ¡NO! ¡REVÍVELO!

— Loki, él lo decidió.

— ¡ERES COMO TODOS! No me escuchas. — El infinito sonríe, le dice:

— Soy tu padre, pero no puedo cambiar este final. Pídeme otra cosa.

— Que él sea feliz. Llévale con su hermano. Con su verdadero hermano.

— Eso no cambiará este final.

— ¡No importa! —

El infinito toma entre sus brazos a Miguel, el lugar cambia. Están a la orilla del mar, Miguel está ahí, viste pantalones negros, una camisa de holanes, junto a él, en la arena yace su espada, mientras él abraza el cuerpo de su hermano al llorarle. El cuerpo de Miguel, del futuro se desvanece. Tom abre sus ojos verdes, es igual a Loki. Miguel grita de alegría. La escena se desvanece, para regresar al presente. El infinito pide:

— Libera a Trovit. — Loki hace un ademán de su mano. — Ven con nosotros, deja a los mortales morir.

— No.

— Sabes que desaparecerás.

— Nadie llorará por eso. —

El infinito abraza a Loki, al desaparecer. El hechicero va hacia el artefacto, le dice a los Vengadores:

— Deben irse si quieren vivir. — Thor le dice:

— Loki, yo…

— No todo se trata de ti Thor. —

Thor da un paso, pero están en otra parte. Escuchan la explosión, caen al piso por la onda expansiva. Ven un vértice luminoso, verde, abrirse, tragarse toda la energía al formar una columna y desaparecer.

Thor vuela hacia allá, ha quedado un cráter, distingue el cuerpo de su hermano, va hacia él. Pero antes de llegar, lo ve desintegrarse en brillos verdes hasta no dejar rastro. Se arrodilla, se siente derrotado. La lluvia cae copiosamente, grita, es peor que cuando perdió a Mjolnir, se siente vacío.


	2. Chapter 2: Amor

**Muchas gracias a los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios :D gracias especiales a los que han agregado a las alertas y favoritos.**

**Guest: Me alegra que te gustara ^^ en este capítulo se ve algo más de Clint.**

**Gigichiba: Gracias por el comentario. Me imagino que así moriría Loki, no sé por qué.**

**Vane: Gracias por tu comentario ;) aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

**Amor**

El resto de los Vengadores llegan, le dan palabras de aliento, le dicen tonterías. Él no los escucha. Loki se ha ido para siempre. Lo que más le duele es saber que su hermano murió pensando que nadie lo amó. Pereció creyendo que Thor jamás lo amó.

Thor no recuerda mucho, sus compañeros dicen que debieron sedarlo porque estaba creando una súper tormenta. Despertó en la torre, regresó a donde murió Loki. Se quedó ahí una semana, hasta que los tres guerreros y lady Sif lo llevaron a Asgard. Se hizo una fiesta, donde la comida y la bebida no sabían tan vibrantes, tampoco la música sonaba viva, notó que el reino de oro no resplandecía.

Estuvo en Asgard unos días, pero no pudo soportarlo, el dolor de la muerte de su madre y su hermano. Sin embargo, le enfurece ver que Asgard es indiferente a la pérdida de Loki, sus amigos se dicen aliviados.

Regresa a Midgard, va con Jane, pero al igual que en Asgrad, ella no lo comprende. Sigue hablando de ciencia, de seguir adelante. Pelearon y él se fue. Regresó con los Vengadores, donde nadie le pide que externe sus sentimientos, siga adelante y se olvide de Loki. Sólo tiene que pelear e intentar emborracharse junto a Tony.

El tiempo pasa como un espiral de días vacíos e irrelevantes. Todo sigue igual, hasta que el olor de algo conocido, algo que no había olido en milenios llega a su nariz. Lo sigue, pero llega hasta Tony, quien tira una bolsa de papel a la basura. Thor cree que pudo haberse confundido, a su amigo le encantan las donas. Sin embargo el mismo olor llega el día siguiente, lo vuelve a rastreas hasta Tony, pasa así una semana.

Escucha gritos, corre a la estancia, sus amigos tienen a Tony contra el piso, quien grita:

— ¡Regrésenme a mi amor!… — Thor entra al preguntar:

— ¿Qué ocurre mis amigos? — Clint dice mientras está sentado sobre la espalda de Tony y come un panecillo perfecto:

— Este cerdo no quería invitarnos estas delicias. — Tony grita:

— ¡SON MÍOS! — El capitán América le dice:

— ¿Dónde los compraste? Si sabemos todos podremos comprarlos. — Tony dice con tristeza:

— No, son edición limitada. Sólo hacen veinte al día. — Thor toma el que Steve le ofrece. Lo observa con cuidado, es justo como aquellos que su hermano hacía. Lo prueba, es el mismo sabor, dulce, lleno de amor, que inunda su alma llevando lejos el dolor.

Recuerda la primera vez, cuando su hermano cocinó para él por primera vez. Estaba triste, su instructor le dijo que era muy tonto y débil para ser un guerrero. Loki había intentado animarlo, pero no había funcionado, unas horas después, regresó lleno de harina con un panecillo, le dijo:

"Serás el guerrero más grande de Asgard, por siempre jamás, hermano."

Thor se comió todo el panecillo, al sentir su corazón lleno de fuerza, una sensación cálida en su espíritu. Le preguntó a su hermano, ¿qué era?, a lo cual Loki respondió:

"Amor."

Loki recibía a Thor, con un panecillo cada mal día, por muchos siglos, hasta que Thor lo vio como algo normal, algo que era su derecho. Un día, Thor y sus amigos tuvieron un día horrible, al igual que Odin. Loki dio un panecillo a Odin, quien lo regañó al decirle que debía ser un guerrero y no hacer menesteres de mujer. Los amigos de Thor vieron llegar a Loki con una bandeja, él dio uno a cada uno, al dejar uno para Thor. Los tres guerreros y lady Sif, también se burlaron de él, le dijeron que era más femenino que Sif.

Thor llegó para ver a su pequeño hermano irse disgustado. Sus amigos parecían felices. Él tomó el panecillo, lo comió con calma confiando que siempre tendría más. Indicó a sus amigos que lo comieran, ellos lo hicieron entre risas; pero al probar su perfección, como llenaba sus corazones, desearon tener más.

Thor encontró a Loki en un balcón, su hermano le preguntó:

"¿Crees que los guerreros no cocinan pastelillos?" Thor se rio al responder:

"Claro que no hermano. Las mujeres hacen cosas dulces. Los guerreros asamos la carne."

Loki no volvió a cocinar pastelillos para nadie, sin importar las súplicas de Thor o sus amigos, tampoco las indirectas de Odin. Thor sospecha que su hermano sólo seguía cocinando para su madre.

Toma otro bocado, deseando que no termine jamás, pero es imposible, puesto que pronto desaparece de sus manos. Mira a Tony, le da esa mirada triste, al casi suplicar:

— Debes llevarme a ese lugar mi amigo. — Tony se queja:

— Mañana, porque ya no hay panecillos. —

Thor asiente al irse a su habitación sin decir más. Mientras tanto, fuera de su ventana cae la lluvia pesada.

La mañana siguiente todos se levantaron por los golpes de Thor a sus puertas, antes del amanecer. Todos se levantan de mal humor, aun así, entre quejas emprenden el viaje en auto.

Thor está tan emocionado, que cada instante pregunta:

— ¿Ya vamos a llegar? — Tony responde cada vez más frustrado:

— No. —

Cerca de tres horas después llegan a un poblado en medio de campos verdes y fértiles. Las casas lucen como de película, todo el pueblo tiene un brillo particular. Llegan a una cafetería a la mitad del pueblo, aún el letrero dice: "Cerrado."

La viuda negra pregunta:

— ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? — Tony aprieta el volante, al decir:

— Se terminó la batería de mi traje. — Los espías se ríen de él, cosa que no le hace gracia. — Fue horrible, tuve que caminar hasta aquí. —

Las luces de la cafetería se prenden. Tony no los espera, sale corriendo. Llega a la puerta, donde ve a un chico abrir la puerta al cambiar el letrero. El chico es igual a Loki, a diferencia que su cabello es corto, con un estilo juvenil, lleva una playera negra de Iroman, pantalones negros con bolsas a los costados y patines blancos de cuatro ruedas.

La señora que siempre le ha atendido pasa tras el chico, ella tiene el cabello largo y cano, luce amable siempre con su sonrisa, como una abuelita de comercial. Ella pregunta:

— ¿Quién es Tom? — El chico la mira al decir:

— No sé, Nani. — Ella se acerca, le sonríe a Tony, al decirle al chico:

— Es el hombre sin batería. — Tom sonríe, al decirle:

— Mary me habló mucho de usted. — Tom le guía al interior. — ¿Lo mismo de siempre? —

Tony asiente. Sigue a Tom, quien toma una jarra de café y una taza, la coloca sobre la mesa que da al ventanal cerca de la puerta. Sirve la bebida al prometer:

— En un minuto estará su pedido. — Tom va tras la barra al desaparecer en la cocina.

Los amigos de Tony entran, observan el interior de la cafetería, todo está limpio, es un lugar acogedor. Se sientan junto a Tony, quien comenta casi con terror:

— Él está aquí… — Bruce interroga:

— ¿Quién? — Tony dice como si fuera un secreto:

— Loki… —

Tom regresa, con una bolsa llena de cajas, además de un plato con un panecillo, lo pone sobre la mesa. Pregunta a todos:

— Buenos días, ¿qué van a ordenar? — Thor se levanta, se abalanza sobre Tom, quien lo esquiva, al preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? — Thor mira a su hermano, al decirle:

— Soy tu hermano. Soy yo…

— No tengo hermanos. Si fueras mi hermano, creo que te recordaría. No te conozco y a ninguno de los que te acompaña. — Thor mira con tristeza a su hermano, al decir:

— Soy Thor, tú eres Loki. — Tom dice tajantemente:

— Mi nombre es Tom Hiddleston. — Señala su gafete. — Tom no Loki. Tom. Siento si me confunde con alguien más. — Tom repite algo molesto. — ¿Van a ordenar? —

Thor pide casi al borde de las lágrimas:

— Un panecillo. — Tom dice con molestia:

— Se terminaron. — Tony señala a la vitrina:

— Hay muchos ahí.

— Fueron hechos bajo pedido. Pero tenemos tartas de manzana, ciruela y durazno. Además de donas. — El capitán América pide al tomar la carta:

— Quiero café, con tortitas. — Tom asiente. Nadie más habla, así que dice:

— Si se les ofrece algo más, no duden en decirlo. —

Tom se aleja, entrega en la barra el pedido, al comenzar a servir tazas de café y panecillos, los cuales deja en las mesas de manera rápida. Poco a poco entran las personas, quienes están felices de encontrar lo que les gusta esperando. En minutos la cafetería está llena y no quedan panecillos.

Tom toma el pedido de Steve, lo deja, al rellenar la taza de café de Tony y poner otras tazas para el resto de los comensales. Al pasar frente a la mesa de Tony, Clint hace que Tom se tropiece.

Tom da un salto, salva la cafetera, la charola y todo su contenido, pero pierde dos ruedas de sus patines. Un muchacho de cabello castaño, fornido, un poco más alto y grande que Tom, le ayuda. Tom le sonríe al decirle:

— Gracias Cris. — Cris sonríe al decir mientras se alejan:

— Fue impresionante como salvaste todo.

— Todo menos mis patines. — Cris sonríe al decirle:

— En New York hay muchas tiendas, podrás comprar otros.

— Fantástico. — Cris se ríe.

— Todo estará bien Tom. No olvides tu paraguas que el clima de New York es horrible, además de que es atacada cada segundo. Que horrible lugar.

— No quiero ir… — Nani grita desde el fondo:

— No será tan malo Tom. Son dos días. — Cris asiente, al intentar darle ánimos:

— Hay buenas cosas en la ciudad. — Cris pide. — Cuida de mi hermano.

— Por supuesto. — Cris mira a Tom, al preguntarle:

— ¿Quieres venir al juego de la próxima semana? Por favor.

— Sí, creo que te lo debo después de ayudarme hace rato. —

Cris le da un abrazo suave a Tom, antes de salir de la cafetería. Tom corre a la cocina, luego sale por la puerta al llevar una bolsa de papel. Los vengadores ven a Tom darle la bolsa a Cris, quien sonríe como si hubiera recibido la bendición de Dios. Se dicen algo, antes de despedirse.

Thor siente un nudo en su estómago, le duele ver a su hermano sonriendo a otro, darle lo que por derecho es suyo a otro, ser feliz en compañía de alguien más.

Tom desaparece unos momentos, para reaparecer con tenis. Sigue atendiendo las mesas, habla con los comensales. Ellos le hablan como si fuera uno de los chicos de la comunidad.

Una pareja de ancianos entra, Tom los abraza. Ellos se sientan, donde su pedido los espera. La mujer saca una bolsa de regalo, que entrega a Tom. El chico la toma, la abre al sacar lo que se esconde en ella. Se trata de un oso de peluche, vestido como Thor. Tom lo abraza al decir:

— Gracias señora Michel. — El hombre se queja:

— Le dije que debía hacer algo bonito. No una reproducción de esa rubia de martillo gigante. — Ella se defiende:

— Pero Tomy siempre usas esas playeras de súper héroes. — Tom señala su playera al explicar:

— A mis amigos les molesta. Me gusta molestarlos con cosas tontas. — Los ancianos ríen. El señor Michel comenta:

— Eran muy afectos a los Vengadores. Hicieron un viaje para verlos, pero sólo consiguieron el desprecio de esos chicos. — La señora Michel comenta:

— Deben tener la cabeza llena de fama.

— Gracias señores Michel, lo tendré en cuenta. — Él está por irse, cuando el señor Michel pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó con tus patines muchacho? — Tom hace un puchero al responder dramáticamente:

— Se han descompuesto. Muertos, mis ruedas han rodado lejos. — Los ancianos ríen suavemente, el señor Michel le propone:

— Los arreglaré para ti. — Tom abraza al señor Michel, al decirle:

— Gracias señor Michel. — Se aparta. — No se marchen, volveré en unos minutos. —

Los ancianos ven a Tom desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina. Mientras Thor siente una ira efervescente, es irracional, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Loki fue feliz, aún más desde que abrazó voluntariamente a Thor de manera espontánea, que Thor ganó una sonrisa genuina de Loki, tanto desde que Loki fue feliz con Thor.

Quiere que Loki lo vea, ser el único que llame la atención de su hermano. No le interesa lo que sus amigos dicen o discuten, sólo observa la puerta donde Loki ha entrado, como si pudiera derribarla con su mirada.

Minutos después Loki sale con una charola, donde lleva dos pastelillos, mientras él tiene rastros de harina en el rostro. Entrega los pastelillos a los señores Michel, al sonreírles.

El señor Michel invita a Tom a sentarse, mientras le habla de la bolsa y cómo sacar dinero, para cuando quiera unos patines nuevos.

Los vengadores observan la escena, no están seguros si es una buena actuación, si Loki ha engañado al pueblo o los tiene bajo control mental por medio de los panecillos. Discuten las posibilidades en voz baja, mientras Tony disfruta de sus panecillos, pues al ser hechos por Loki sus amigos creen que son venenosos o algo así. Viuda negra logra quitarle el último, para llevarlo a SHIELD, para ser investigado.

Una mujer regordeta entra, lleva un uniforme de mesera color rosa, sonríe, lleva una pesada caja en sus brazos. Tom se levanta para ayudarle con la caja, van hacia la cocina. Mientras la mujer toma un respiro, lleva la jarra de café a la mesa de los vengadores. Saluda a Tony:

— Tony, nos visitas hoy también. — Tony acusa a Tom:

— Sí, pero tu amigo no quiso venderme más panecillos. — Ella cuestiona con incredulidad:

— ¿No quiso?

— No, me dio los míos y los negó a mis amigos. — Ella se ríe de buena gana, al decir:

— Tom es así, no es amable con quienes no le caen bien. Puede llegar a ser un chico vengativo y caprichoso, pero es buen muchacho. — Tony se ríe al indagar:

— ¿No le gustan los abrazos? — La mesera responde:

— No, es huraño con los desconocidos. Cuando te conozca, se llevarán bien, tal vez entonces él te permita abrazarlo.

— No es mi tipo. — Ella se vuelve a reír, pregunta:

— ¿Desean pedir algo? — Thor dice con esperanza:

— Panecillos.

— Lo siento cariño, si Tom dijo No, es NO. ¿Algo más? — Thor niega, mientras los otros vengadores piden café.

Un grupo de chicos entra, le gritan a Tom, quien sale cargando una mochila alargada, una bolsa y cajas de panecillos. Saluda a sus amigos, quienes le ayudan con las cajas, da un último beso a Nani, se despide de los comensales, quienes le desean suerte.

Ojo de Halcón observa a Loki, la manera en que sonríe, como se mueve, el color de sus ojos. No parece ser el mismo. El Loki que lo hizo hacer cosas terribles lo habría matado, no habría seguido adelante cuando atacó sus patines. Aquel sujeto no sonreiría tan abiertamente. Necesita alguien a quien culpar, pero al ver a este muchacho tan ajeno al pasado, no puede decidir si seguir odiando a Loki o aceptar que fue manipulado por alguien más.

La camarera le dice:

— Acábalos corazón. — Tom asiente, al salir con sus amigos. Tony pregunta:

— ¿A dónde va?

— Hay unos juegos universitarios. Nuestro Tom es excelente con el arco y va con el equipo de arco. — El señor Michel se queja:

— Debería ir en esgrima o en tiro al blanco. — La señora Michel se ríe, le da un golpecito en el hombro a su esposo al decirle:

— Lo importante es que se divierta, no va en una misión secreta. — El señor Michel se queja:

— New York es peligroso, Loreta, él debe ir protegido. Siempre salen noticias de villanos y cosas extrañas en esa ciudad. — La camarera sonríe al decir:

— Tom estará bien. Es un espía como todos nosotros, aunque no tenga recuerdos no es algo que el cuerpo olvida. — Loreta dice:

— Amen. —

Viuda negra pregunta:

— ¿Son espías? — El señor Michel responde:

— Éramos. — Loreta comenta:

— Al terminar las guerras, por la inestabilidad política o la paz, muchos nos quedamos sin trabajo. Fuimos perseguidos y casi muertos. Escapamos y venimos aquí. — Nani dice al acercarse:

— La tierra de la oportunidad. — La camarera revela:

— En ocasiones extraño el trabajo, pero estar aquí no es malo. — Nani saca una pistola de su delantal, apunta a los Vengadores, al decirles:

— Tom es mío, es mi hijo. No permitiré que su pandilla de inadaptados lo robe de mí. El hecho que estemos retirados no significa que no podamos hacer su vida un infierno, si dicen algo de nosotros o Tom, se arrepentirán. — Thor se levanta al gritar:

— ¿Cómo te atreves mujer insensata? ¡ES MI HERMANO! — Ella dice en tono de burla:

— Lo sé, pero no me importan. —

El capitán América intenta calmar los ánimos:

— Calma todos. Juramos no revelar esto, si nos dice cómo terminó Loki aquí. — Ella corrige:

— Tom. — Mira a la camarera. — Cierra Mary. —

Mary se aleja, pone el letrero de cerrado, al salir, va a dar el aviso al resto de la comunidad. Nani toma una silla de la barra, se sienta, sin soltar su pistola. Les dice:

— Hace 360 días, fui con Miguel, al campo, por flores, tenía la idea de poner flores en la cafetería. Caminábamos, hasta que lo vi acercarse y desplomarse entre las flores. Corrimos hacia allá. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, su piel con quemaduras graves, sus zapatos gastados como si hubiera caminado por mucho tiempo. Lo llevamos al hospital.

Todo su cuerpo había sufrido un castigo como pocas veces vi en servicio. Sus órganos internos fallaron, su cerebro sufrió gran daño. Creímos que no lo lograría. Estuvo en coma un mes. Durante ese tiempo buscamos información, pusimos un aviso judicial, nadie vino.

Él se despertó, escapó de su habitación, eludió nuestros sistemas y casi lo perdemos. Lo sedamos y regresamos al hospital. Al analizar los videos, nos dimos cuenta que era como nosotros: un espía entrenado. Al ser muy joven, conjeturamos que fue robado a temprana edad, era una práctica común.

Lo interrogamos, aplicamos terapia química, pero él no sabía nada, no sabía hablar o leer, no conocía nada. Con la nueva información, buscamos entre los gobiernos y organizaciones, para saber si alguien había perdido un agente. Nadie lo reclamó.

Uno de los chicos, logró encontrar un interrogatorio de SHIELD. Supimos que era Loki, un agente de Asgard. Le dijimos lo que sabíamos, pero él nos miraba sin comprender, le explicamos. Contactamos a SHIELD, le explicamos la situación, llegamos a un acuerdo conveniente para todos.

Él permaneció sin nombre por meses, se paraba en la puerta, estaba ahí todo el día y la noche, mientras decía:

"Hoy vendrá. Él vendrá."

Una mañana él estaba dentro, cocinando para nosotros. — Nani señala el panecillo que está en la bolsa que tiene Viuda Negra. — Le pregunté si seguiría esperando, él me miró al negar, me dijo: "Él no vendrá jamás. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?" Fui la mujer más feliz en ese momento. Le di un nombre, el nombre que le habría puesto a mi hijo si hubiera tenido uno. Somos felices y nadie me quitará esto. —

Nani se levanta, antes de irse, Thor le toma la muñeca al preguntar:

— ¿Él me recuerda? — Ella intenta soltarse del agarre, le es imposible. Antes de que pueda decir algo, la puerta se abre, Tom está ahí. Mira a Thor, saca sus navajas, lanza una contra Thor como advertencia, le grita:

— ¡SUELTA A NANI! —

Thor la suelta, ella se aleja rápidamente. Tom se pone frente a Nani, sin dejar de notar el moretón en forma de mano que ha quedado en su muñeca. Dice a los intrusos:

— Es momento que se marchen. — Sin dejar de ver a los vengadores, le dice a los señores Michel. — Lleven a Nani al hospital. Iré pronto. —

Nani y los señores Michel salen a toda prisa. Tom espera a que los Vengadores hagan el primer movimiento. El capitán América intenta negociar:

— No fue nuestra intención. — Tom se burla al enarcar una de sus cejas:

— Romperle la muñeca a una mujer es sin intención, ¡claro!, y las vacas vuelan. — El capitán intenta de nuevo:

— Thor es muy fuerte, es el dios del trueno. — Tom vuelve a burlarse:

— ¿Y tú eres el dios de la mierda? — Los vengadores se ríen. Thor intenta:

— Loki, hermano…

— ¡NO TENGO HERMANOS! ¡ME LLAMO TOM NO LOKI! — Respira, intenta calmarse, murmura algo, dice después. — Sólo tienen que irse, suban a su auto y no regresen jamás. — Bruce interviene:

— Lo sentimos, nos vamos. —

Loki da unos pasos atrás, los sigue observando sin bajar la guardia. Los vengadores salen, múltiples miras laser les apuntan. Suben al auto al irse a toda velocidad. Thor observa a su hermano salir corriendo de la cafetería, ir hacia un edificio que dice "Hospital".

Los vengadores regresan a la torre donde Fury los espera. Thor va a su habitación, ignora al hombre del parche, al seguir caminando lejos de todos. El director les grita, para terminar prohibiéndoles regresar a ese lugar. Tony, al ser un asesor, realmente no trabaja para Fury, así que no tiene que seguir órdenes, planea regresar al día siguiente.

Thor se sienta en la orilla de la cama, entrelaza sus dedos, tiene ganas de llorar. Cuando pelearon, rieron, incluso cuando Loki leía, podía fingir no ver a su hermano, pero Thor sabía que Loki sabía que estaba ahí. En ese café, Loki lo ignoró, como si se tratara de un mueble o un simple campesino. Su hermano veía a los demás menos a él, le profesa tanto amor a esa gente, cocina para ellos, les permite abrazarlo.

Los nudillos de Thor se vuelven blancos. Siente tanta ira, tanto dolor, que quiere destruir todo Midgard. Thor recuerda lo que dijo la mortal, su hermano lo esperaba, se pregunta por qué Loki dejó de esperarlo.

Toma su martillo, va a regresar, va a preguntar directamente. Abre la ventana, al salir. Necesita saber por qué Loki no lo recuerda.

Tom ayuda a Nani a regresar al café. Fue una fractura leve. Nani debe guardar reposo y no hacer fuerza con su mano, también debe quedarse con el yeso hasta el final. La mujer se sienta en el sofá de la sala, le dice a Tom:

— Ve a la competencia. Estaré bien. — Él no está convencido. — Mary va a cuidarme. Ve por tus amigos. — Tom niega al abrazarla con suavidad. — Tom, tienes que ir. No me sentiría bien si te retengo. Quiero que seas feliz mi niño, libre y feliz. —

Tom le sonríe, se aleja en silencio, da una última mirada al prometer sin palabras que regresará. Sube a un camión para dirigirse a New York, toma su lugar, mientras llama a sus amigos.

Thor sobrevuela el camino, en dirección al poblado donde su hermano se esconde. No le parece importante el camión que se aleja en dirección contraria.

Tom siente un estremecimiento, mira al cielo, le parece ver algo rojo pasar, desecha la idea al pensar que pudo ser un ave.

Thor desciende enfrente de la cafetería, escucha campanadas pero lo ignora. Entra al lugar, se encuentra con una escopeta apuntándole, mientras la mesera le dice:

— Ni un paso más rufián. —

Thor no va a soportar tal atrevimiento, pone su mano sobre el arma; pero antes que alguien haga algo, Nani ordena.

— Mary déjalo pasar. Diles a todos que no ataquen. —

Mary lanza una mirada envenenada a Thor antes de salir. Nani le habla Thor:

— Acércate muchacho. —

Thor camina hacia ella, comprende por qué Loki siente apego a ella, tiene un aura similar a su madre. Thor toma asiento frente a la mujer, la mira a los ojos, ella no se amedrenta.

El rubio recuerda Asgard donde todos hacían lo que él decía, donde Loki parecía el único capaz de plantarse en frente cuando era necesario. Siente la falta de Loki, sin los segundos planes, sin tenerse que preocupar por su maleta de viaje, sin tener alguien que lo ayude en la peor situación. Extraña tanto su compañía, sus comentarios hirientes y dulces en el momento adecuado. Le enfurece pensar que estos mortales tienen lo que por derecho le pertenece.

Nani habla de manera directa:

— No te lo llevarás.

— ¡Es mi hermano!

— No grites, estoy cerca. No sé lo que le hicieron, pero fue horrible. Vi a tantos enloquecer en mis años de servicio. Niños robados y obligados a odiar sus hogares. Jóvenes torturados de maneras inimaginables. Rotos, más allá de la reparación. Tom está roto, ha perdido su vida, ahora intenta reconstruirla. Es su vida, su derecho de estar donde quiera.

— No, él es mi hermano, yo lo amo…

— Si lo amaras como dices lo dejarías libre.

— Su lugar es a mi lado. Es un príncipe de…

— Ahórrate el discurso, por lo que sé era prisionero, no un príncipe. ¿Tu plan es regresarlo a la cárcel? —

Thor mira a la mujer, intenta encontrar paciencia:

— No comprende. Crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos… fuimos tan unidos, hasta que él enloqueció. — La mujer respira profundo. — Cuando lo vi aquí, su sonrisa, su mirada. Se trata de mi hermano, mi hermano antes de caer en la amargura y la locura. Quiero que esté a mi lado.

— ¿Has pensado que estar a tu lado fue lo que le volvió loco?

— ¿Cómo osas decir algo tan atroz mujer?

— MI Tom no te reconoce, para él no eres más que otro extraño que vino a causar daño. Él es feliz aquí, con nosotros. No te ha necesitado en este tiempo, no has venido por él cuando lo hizo.

— ¡No lo sabía!

— Debiste hacerlo, nosotros informamos. Tienes amigos agentes, ellos lo sabían. Tú no llegaste. Ahora que todo está bien, te apareces y dices es mi hermano y debe estar a mi lado. Fácil.

— ¡YO NO SABÍA!

— ¡AL INFIERNO! Él no te reconoce como hermano, no eres su hermano en lo que a mí concierne. NO TE LO LLEVARÁS. — Thor se levanta, comienza a llamar a gritos a Loki. — Puedes buscar, pero él se ha ido. —

Thor comienza a buscar, en cada rincón y casa. Está decidido a llevar a Loki a casa. No importa cuánto busca, no puede encontrarlo. Antes de irse, escucha a la mujer decirle:

— Él es feliz aquí ¿era feliz cuando estaba contigo? —

Thor mira con furia a la mujer, antes de girar su martillo para irse. Tom llega al edificio de la competencia, lo observa, suspira antes de entrar sin observar la camioneta negra del otro lado de la acera.

Thor decide buscar en los lugares vecinos, no le importa el tiempo que le lleve, tomará a Loki de regreso a Asgard. Tom se concentra en el objetivo, tira la flecha, quiere terminar con esto para regresar con Nani. Thor desciende en el pueblo cercano, donde los niños se le acercan, las personas le piden autógrafos. Pregunta por Loki, pero nadie parece saber.

Clint observa desde las gradas, ve que Loki o Tom como se hace llamar, no ha fallado ningún tiro. Es metódico y eficaz, los otros chicos de su equipo también parecen haber sido entrenados en agencia. No confía en Loki, no puede evitar sentir furia hacia él, odio; pero al ver que los ojos de su enemigo no son azulosos, al observarlo sonreír y compartir bromas con los otros chicos como alguien normal, siente dudas.

Viuda negra se acerca a Tom y sus amigos, les dice que deben acompañarla; sin embargo los chicos se niegan. Amenaza con descalificarlos y ellos corren en dirección contraria.

Los muchachos se divierten, hasta que son acorralados en los vestidores. Ellos se agrupan espalda con espalda, van a pelear. Viuda negra les dice:

— Sólo queremos a Tom. — Una chica de lentes rojos, cabello negro y ojos castaños le dice:

— No se llevarán a ninguno. —

Tom observa la situación, da un paso al frente, levanta sus brazos, mientras muestra tres dedos a sus compañeros. Ellos asienten. Él dice:

— Bien, los acompañaré, pero dejen a mis amigos en paz. — Uno de los agentes le pone las esposas al advertirle:

— Nada de trucos desgraciado. —

Tom se ríe, mientras los agentes lo sacan casi arrastrando. Viuda negra da una mirada a los chicos, quienes la ven con odio.

El viaje a la base secreta no fue divertido, le golpearon la cabeza para que perdiera el conocimiento y cubrieron su cabeza. Él fingió estar inconsciente, mientras contaba el tiempo, las paradas, los sonidos y registraba los olores.

Lo bajaron arrastrando, lo metieron a un cuarto frío, donde lo esposaron a una silla y una mesa. Las cadenas se sentían mal, como si lo hirieran pero no a nivel físico. Intenta encontrar la explicación pero no puede. Alguien tira de la tela que cubre su cabeza, recibe un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, finge despertar, escupe sangre sobre la mesa.

Mira al sujeto, se trata de uno de los tipos que fueron con el hombre sin batería. El llamado ojo de halcón. El hombre luce enojado.

— ¡Vas a dejar de mentir! — Tom sonríe, él no va a ceder frente a este sujeto. — ¿Qué intentas Loki? — Tom corrige:

— Me llamo Tom. — Clint le grita al darle otro puñetazo:

— ¡Mentira! ¿Qué planeas? —

Tom forma una línea con sus labios, al negar a conversar. Clint sigue intentando con su método duro, sin recibir resultados. Muchos minutos y golpes después, la pelirroja entra. Ella intenta persuadirlo, coquetearle, llegarle por el lado emocional, le habla de sangre, muerte y culpas. Él no va a ceder, Nani le dijo que se cuidara de SHIELD. La mujer le da una bofetada, antes de recibir la otra, a quien le dicen capitán América, la detiene.

Ella sale y el hombre se sienta en la silla que está enfrente. Él habla de manera franca:

— Lo siento. — Tom lo mira con desconfianza. — Quiero saber qué es lo primero que recuerdas. — Tom lo reflexiona un momento, eso no dañará a Nani, a nadie en realidad, dice de manera tranquila:

— Oscuridad. Tenía calor, como si mi sangre me quemara. Comencé a correr, tenía que correr, no sé por qué. La gente no me veía, me traspasaba, pero yo no lo comprendía. — Intenta señalar su cabeza, pero sus manos siguen atadas a la mesa. — Sólo sabía dos cosas, que él vendría por mí y debía ir a casa. La voz me dijo que siguiera caminando, cuando cayera alguien evitaría que me desplomara, entonces estaría en casa. — Tom sonríe. — Seguí hasta que me hundí en la oscuridad, cuando desperté no había oscuridad, era una habitación blanca, Nani estaba ahí sonreía, parecía feliz de verme, ella sostenía mi mano como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer. — Steve asiente, cuestiona:

— ¿Quién vendría por ti? — Tom se recarga en el respaldo, mira al techo al responder:

— No lo sé. Él, supongo. Nunca llegó, así que no importa.

— ¿Por qué dejaste de esperarlo?

— Porque no llegó, tal vez tiene mejores cosas que hacer que buscar alguien roto como yo. Cualquier tontería, no importa. Como tu amigo grande, el rubio que dice que soy su hermano.

— ¿Thor?

— Como se llame. Él busca a su hermano, pero va por la vida diciéndole hermano a todo aquel que le cae bien; eso dijeron en las noticias. Me pregunto, si ya tiene tantos hermanos ¿para qué quiere más?

— ¿Cómo se relaciona?

— Él tiene mejores cosas que hacer que buscar a su hermano, por eso a todos sus amigos les llama hermanos, así no tiene que perder tiempo buscando. — Steve no ve la lógica. — Del mismo modo, él no vendrá y podré quedarme con Nani. — Steve pregunta aún sin comprender:

— ¿Tú quieres a Nani? — Tom asiente.

— Nani me quiere, yo quiero a Nani. Así debe de ser. Amas a quien te ama, odias a quien te odia, hieres a quien te hiere, cuidas a quien te cuida. —

Fury observa del otro lado del cristal, pide a Strange y el profesor X:

— ¿Miente? — El profesor X responde:

— Dice la verdad, él lo cree así. — Strange comenta:

— Su magia es casi imperceptible, su cuerpo sigue recuperándose, pero quien fue antes murió. —

Steve mira a Tom, le parece increíble que se trate de Loki, parece alguien inocente, peligros pero inocente. Recuerda las historias de Thor sobre su pequeño hermano, al ver a Loki así, sin su armadura, un ejército, las amenazas y sin la oscuridad en sus ojos, puede creerlas. Se pregunta cómo Loki terminó siendo un malvado desquiciado.

— Tom, cocinas muy bien. — Tom le da una sonrisa sincera, antes de decir:

— Gracias. —

Fury mira a Strange, recuerda el asunto de los panecillos, está harto de escuchar los lloriqueos de Stark.

— ¿Qué encontraste en el panecillo? — Strange responde:

— Es inofensivo. Tiene energía curativa, es posible que fuera pensado para curar el estado anímico de quien lo consume. —

Steve aunque no lo admita, cree que Stark sería más adecuado para esto. Él tiene un ingenio afilado como Loki. Sus cavilaciones son interrumpidas, cuando Tom le pregunta:

— ¿Es cierto que Fury tiene un parche como pirata? ¿Es un pirata? — Fury aprieta sus puños. Steve responde:

— No es un pirata, pero tiene un parche.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque tiene enfermo uno de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no le he preguntado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque es algo íntimo.

— ¿Qué es íntimo? —

Steve no responde, cuando el teléfono de Tom suena. Él lo saca de su pantalón, al contestar, dejando ver que se ha liberado:

— Estoy un poco ocupado. ¿Cuánto tiempo? No, no. Nos vemos allá. — Cuelga al decir. — Fue un gusto capitán, pero me tengo que ir. Mis amigos me esperan.

— No puedes irte.

— ¿Por qué?

— No hemos terminado.

— Yo ya terminé capitán.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Por qué me dejaría capturar si no quisiera algo que ustedes tienen y no pudiera acceder a ello de otra forma?

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Ustedes me capturaron y yo he capturado algo de ustedes. Yo escaparé, si lo que me llevo escapa de mí, regresará a ustedes, de lo contrario es mío. —

Tom sonríe, se levanta de la silla, da unos pasos atrás. El capitán intenta seguirlo, pero una pared negra aparece entre él y el muchacho. Tom corre por los pasillos, le divierte tanto este juego, toma una pistola prestada, se divierte disparando a las cámaras, porque puede. Debe hacer un poco de tiempo.

Activa las alarmas contra incendios, terremotos, todo lo que ve. Salta y ríe, ama el caos, ver a las personas correr de un lado al otro sin comprender lo que ocurre. Da giros y vueltas esquivando a sus enemigos, hasta que se encuentra con Tony Stark, lo mira, le pregunta:

— ¿Vas a detenerme?

— ¿Vas a matar a alguien?

— No, quiero ir a casa. — Tony se hace a un lado, al decir:

— Con una condición. — Tom espera. — Poder ir a comprar esos panecillos.

— Te estaré esperando mañana, hombre sin batería. —

Tom sigue corriendo, entre saltos y risas, mientras se burla de aquellos que desean detenerlo. Tony cree que es algo increíble, que el hombre serio ahora corre y ríe como cualquier niño, le parece escandaloso. Sus compañeros pasan frente a él, mientras lo arrastran a la persecución.

Tom los deja seguir corriendo tras un rastro falso. Sale por una puerta, camina por la calle, voltea su playera para dejar ver el estampado de un trébol verde. Sigue adelante al perderse entre la multitud.

Furia estaba furioso, pero a Tony no le importó, tampoco cómo sus compañeros salieron corriendo para buscar entre la multitud. Su equipo de inteligencia, los agentes, las cámaras, nadie pudo seguir a Loki o Tom; para Tony esto era un juego divertido, uno que disfrutaría.

Tom aborda el autobús que lo espera, sus amigos lo saludan. El camión va al hotel, deben quedarse para las siguientes pruebas, pero él y sus amigos planean regresar esa noche. Cris se comprometió a recogerlos y salir de Nueva York lo antes posible. Todos lo consideran su primera misión de huida, les parece emocionante, su primera gran aventura.


	3. Chapter 3: Olvido

**Muchas gracias a los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios :D gracias especiales a los que han agregado a las alertas y favoritos.**

**sahethel salvatore: Me alegra que te gustara ^^ y te enganche. Gracias por el comentario. Algunos capítulos saldrán rápido otros no tanto xD con forme los escriba. **

**Gigichiba: Gracias por el comentario. Me encanta imaginar a Tony rogando por pastelillos. Sí :D Tom es muy sexy jejejejejejeje :D**

**Olvido**

Thor regresa a la torre al dejar una estela de lluvia. Se siente tan tonto, perdido, se sienta al borde de la cama al ver el piso. Siente ese hueco en su corazón, el cual parece crecer. Recuerda la mirada de su hermano, esos ojos verdes llenos de magia y misterio, los cuales no lo vieron, no lo tomaron en cuenta. Esos ojos que en ocasiones sorprendía fijos en él, ahora pasaron sobre él como si fuera un desconocido anónimo o peor, como si fuera un simple mueble insignificante.

Thor talla con sus manos callosa su rostro, el nudo doloroso en su estómago salta cuando recuerda la sonrisa de Loki, sus ojos luminosos, su amor por esos mortales. Él parecía tan feliz, tanto como había sido en milenios.

Su hermano, quien lo acompañó, quién le salvó incontables veces, aquel que llegó a realizar locuras por la atención de Thor. Loki es feliz sin Thor, la idea hace que el dios del trueno solloce. Loki no lo recuerda, su hermano lo olvidó, lo que aprieta más su corazón es saber que Loki no lo necesita.

Thor siente que el aire le falta, se fuerza a respirar, se obliga a seguir inhalando y exhalando. Un terrible pensamiento asalta su mente, prefiere el odio de Loki a su indiferencia, prefiere esa ira caliente que lo hiere, luchar, estar sólo ellos dos en un combate, prefiere cada golpe, los insultos, las puñaladas a traición, todo a esto; cualquier cosa menos la indiferencia.

La lluvia toma fuerza fuera de las ventanas, el viento azota la ciudad como si la castigara, los árboles son estrujados como su fueran golpeados e impactados contra el piso.

Tony observa la lluvia, se pregunta si es Thor, mientras come un panecillo. Su tranquilidad se ve interrumpida por el resto de los vengadores, quienes le exigen que abra la puerta de Thor.

Tony se levanta de malagana, camina arrastrando los pies. Todos van al ascensor, llegan al piso de Thor. Tony abre la puerta, al abrir encuentran a Thor inconsciente sobre el piso gélido. Bruce revisa con prontitud los signos vitales de Thor, todo parece bien, pero no pueden saber por qué ha perdido el conocimiento.

Thor es llevado con esfuerzo a la enfermería, recostado en una camilla, mientras los médicos siguen intentando saber qué está mal con el dios del trueno.

Thor se ve de pie en el puente arcoíris, se siente feliz al ver a su hermano. Loki está de pie mirando hacia el infinito, con su ropa Asgard. Thor intenta correr hacia su hermano, pero no puede mover sus pies, intenta gritarle, pero su voz no emerge de su garganta. Loki voltea a verlo, le da una sonrisa antes de dejarse caer al vacío, de nuevo.

El dios del trueno se sobresalta, abre sus ojos, mira alrededor, no está en Asgard, no hay puente, tampoco Loki. Se encuentra en la enfermería, sus amigos lo ven con desconcierto.

Thor se levanta, se quita los cables, va por su martillo, va a buscar a Loki. Ignora las palabras de sus amigos, los médicos, de todos. Ninguno tiene autoridad sobre él, ninguno va a decirle qué puede o no hacer. Sigue su camino hasta que Tony se para frente a él, al sostener un panecillo, lo escucha decir:

— ¿Quieres? — Tony sonríe con arrogancia. Thor intenta declinar, pero no puede, sólo mira a Tony. — Ricitos de Oro, ¿quieres? —

Thor traga saliva, observa el panecillo. Huele aquel dulce olor de su niñez, no puede evitar recordar a Loki, su sonrisa, esos momentos en los que jugaban juntos, el verlo leyendo un libro, diciendo con alegría "hermano", tomando con sus pequeñas manos una espada, dándole un panecillo mientras tenía harina en la cara. Se pregunta qué pasó, qué salió mal. Stark lo saca de sus pensamientos, al insistir:

— ¿Quieres uno de estos chicos malos? — Thor dice:

— No son chicos malos. — Tony dice sarcásticamente:

— Lo sé, son deliciosos. — Tony muerde sin compasión el panecillo. — Sólo queda uno, ¿lo quieres? — Thor gruñe:

— Sí… —

Tony le da el último panecillo completo. Se regodea al decir:

— Los chicos están aquí, en Nueva York. Mañana iremos al hotel, los veremos competir. Esas cosas. — JARVIS interrumpe:

— Señor, ellos han dejado la ciudad.

— ¿Qué?

— Una cámara de seguridad captó una imagen del auto y del joven Tom Hiddleston. — Tony dice:

— Quiero verla. —

JARVIS muestra una imagen de mala resolución, a las salidas de la ciudad, en la cual los jóvenes se despiden sonrientes de las cámaras. Tony cuestiona:

— ¿A dónde se dirigen JARVIS?

— No puedo seguirlos señor.

— Gracias JARVIS. —

Thor decide ir volando a la casa de aquella mujer, esa cafetería, sabe que su hermano regresará a ese lugar, pero primer disfrutará de aquel regalo. El dios se aleja con el panecillo ganado, a su habitación, quiere disfrutarlo en silencio, mientras se ahoga en su tristeza.

Clint observa el video del escape, cuando la sala ha quedado sola, se observa interrogando a Loki. Más allá de su ira, más allá del momento, no le gusta lo que ve. Se ve a él golpeando a un chico. Le molesta la manera estoica del muchacho de pasar el interrogatorio, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ser torturado, observa aquella sonrisa la cual pertenece a alguien que ha pasado por el infierno, un ser que ha vivido las peores torturas, una persona que sabe que podría ser mucho peor.

Viuda negra se para junto a él, observan todas las escenas. Él indaga minutos después:

— ¿Qué opinas Nat? — Ella niega, al responder:

— No me gusta lo que todo esto parece. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es acercarnos y vigilarlo de cerca. —

Él asiente mientras ven la imagen del escape de los chicos, donde todos se despiden de la cámara, antes de que el auto siga su camino por la carretera oscura.

La lluvia sigue castigando la ciudad. Tony toma un trago de wiski, lo preocupa lo que Thor puede causar con tanta lluvia. Toma su celular, marca, casi de inmediato le responden:

— Nani, hola. — Él comienza a conversar con ella, sobre la posibilidad de reunir a Tom y Thor, por un momento.

Thor ha terminado el panecillo, se recuesta en su cama, se siente patético, vacío, sin la oportunidad de recuperar lo que siempre consideró suyo por derecho. Su madre se ha ido, porque fue débil. Siente que nadie puede acompañarlo en el dolor, ni los tres guerreros y Sif. Ellos no lo han comprendido como Loki lo hizo y hace.

Loki, su amado hermano de sonrisas burlonas, palabras crudas o dulces, cuya fuerza no está en los músculos sino en su cabeza. Quisiera que todo fuera como cuando las cosas eran fáciles, cuando eran niños, cuando podía ir a la habitación del menor, meterse en su cama y sentirse seguro ahí. Cuando iban de caza y sonreían, cuando todo el amor de Loki era para su familia. Jane le dijo una vez:

"No creo que tu hermano no te ama Thor, él es un maldito, pero en alguna parte de su corazón te ama."

Thor miró a la mujer sin comprender cómo ella se sentía tan segura de saber de Loki, cuando él después de decenios no termina de saber qué hay en la mente del hechicero. Él preguntó ásperamente:

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Ella se rio de él un poco, le dijo como si fuera algo que todo el universo sabe:

"Lo contrario al amor no es el odio sino la indiferencia."

Él no lo comprendió en ese momento, sino ahora. Ahora cuando le duele ser para Loki alguien desconocido, insignificante, un elemento decorativo del mundo, alguien que no merece una segunda mirada.

Thor comienza a quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta. Se encuentra en el puente arcoíris y de nuevo Loki se deja caer irremediablemente. Thor se despierta, para escuchar a Tony golpear su puerta, para decir:

— ¡Ricitos de Oro! Me iré sin ti. — Thor se levanta pesadamente de la cama, abre la puerta con mal humor, al cuestionar:

— Hombre de metal, ¿qué te trae a mi puerta?

— Voy a la cafetería a comprar panecillos. Pensé que te gustaría venir. —

Thor sonríe de forma radiante, balbucea algo al ir por su martillo, dice:

— Estoy listo para la aventura. —

Tony rueda los ojos al decir:

— Sólo son panecillos. —

Los espías se unen a ellos cuando van a la salida, Bruce un piso antes de la puerta y el Capitán América espera en el auto. Tony comenta:

— Compraré la maldita receta si tiene este efecto en todos ustedes. — Clint le da un golpe en la nuca a Stark al decirle:

— Conduce. —

Stark recuerda por qué no le gustan los niños. Thor no deja de mirar por las ventanillas al preguntar cada instante:

— ¿Ya vamos a llegar? — Tony dice por enésima vez:

— Aún no. —

Un millón de: "¿Ya vamos a llegar?" "¿ya llegamos?" "¿Cuánto falta?" después, se estacionan frente a la cafetería. Ellos entran, la mayoría de las mesas están solas, ellos avanzan a la mesa destinada para Stark. Tom está en la barra, sentado en uno de los bancos, mientras juega con el control remoto de la televisión que está en una esquina, les da la espalda, está disgustado con todos ellos.

Stark se levanta, camina hacia el muchacho, le sonríe, le dice algunas cosas, intercambian unas palabras, antes que Tom se levante y se marche. Tony le grita:

— ¡Pero me amas! — Tom da media vuelta, le muestra la lengua a Tony para seguir su camino hacia el exterior.

Tony se sienta, aún ríe. La camarera se acerca, observa al grupo, no parece feliz como el día anterior, dice con sequedad:

— Volvieron. — Tony responde:

— Amo tu café Mary. — Ella le da una sonrisa suave, al preguntar:

— ¿Qué van a pedir? — Thor dice con esperanza:

— Panecillos. — Ella responde:

— No, sólo quedan los de Tony. — Thor parece haber recibido un golpe, dice algo decaído:

— Café… —

Los demás vengadores hacen sus pedidos. La mesera se aleja. Tom vuelve a entrar, esta ocasión acompaña a un hombre joven, rubio, que cojea y lleva un bastón. Thor lo reconoce, se trata de Donald Blacke, ahora lo recuerda. Su padre lo desterró antes, para intentarle mostrar humildad, lo hizo vivir como Donald, cuando su padre se aburrió lo dejó regresar, pero dejó parte de él en Midgard, con la esperanza que al reunirse Thor comprendiera a la humanidad.

Donald lleva su bata de doctor, lentes, a pesar de estar muy cansado sonríe a Tom. Donald se sienta en uno de los bancos, Tom regresa con un pastelillo y una jarra de café. Le sirve a Donald, sin dejar de sonreírle. Donald comienza a comer, Tom le dice:

— ¿Quieres escuchar la canción que aprendí?

— Me encantaría. —

Tom comienza a cantar para Donald, no deja de sonreír ni ver los ojos azules del doctor. Donald intenta escuchar, la canción habla sobre ser inmortales, pero no por mucho tiempo, pronto no puede comprender, sólo sabe que es tan relajante. Mira la taza, se pregunta si Tom lo volvió a drogar.

Tom quita la taza, pone una almohada sobre el mostrador, cuando Donald deja caer su cabeza sobre la barra. Nani sale de la cocina, tiene una mano enyesada, reprende a Tom:

— ¿Drogaste de nuevo a Donald? — Tom niega, la sacar de su pantalón unas bolsas de té, mostrar el frasco de café descafeinado y un libro:

— No, prometí no drogar a nadie a menos que sea trabajo. — Nani revuelve el cabello de Tom, al decirle:

— Ese es mi chico. — Tom le sonríe. — ¿Qué te preocupa cariño?

— Donald no ha dormido bien, dice que sueña con un puente gay, me ve a mí caer. — Tom salta la barra, le da un beso en la frente a Donald. — Cuando lo veo, sé que lo amo como si fuera mi hermano, quiero darle lo que necesita.

— Eres un buen chico Tom. Lleva a Don arriba, para que duerma bien. —

Tom asiente, pone a Donald sobre sus hombros como si no pesara. Mira a Nani al preguntar:

— ¿Puedo tener un perro?

— ¿Un perro?

— Sí, un perrito. — Nani sonríe, al responder:

— Sí, puedes tenerlo, pero vas a cuidarlo.

— Lo cuidaré. —

Tom sale de la cafetería cargando a Donald. Nani le comenta a Mary:

— ¿No crees que es tierno?

— Lo es. —

Thor sigue mirando la puerta por donde salió Loki. Cree comprender lo que pasa, su hermano siente en Donald a Thor, por eso no se acerca Thor. Una idea nace en su cabeza rubia, si se une de nuevo a Donald, entonces Loki lo volverá a querer. Thor sale corriendo de la cafetería sin despedirse.

Tony sigue disfrutando de sus panecillos, sin invitar a sus amigos al burlarse de ellos, mientras les dice que no son venenosos.

Clint observa a Loki, el cómo juega con el control remoto, el programa infantil que aparece en la televisión. Loki comienza a ver la caricatura alternando entre la libreta donde comienza a escribir. Los dibujos no le parecen los mejores, pero Loki parece disfrutarlo, en ocasiones sonríe al ver las aventuras de un perro y su hermano humano.

Al iniciar los anuncios, Tom se levanta, corre a la cocina al tiempo que se escuchan platos romperse. El programa sigue en la televisión. Tom sale de la cocina, lleva a Nani entre sus brazos, la recuesta en uno de los sillones del comedor. Mary llega con un frasco, el cual le dan a oler a Nani.

Nani recupera la conciencia, se sienta, toma con sus manos el rostro de Tom, al pedirle:

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?, lo que harías en la fortaleza de limón agrio. — Tom asiente. — Mi muchacho, necesito que entres a una fortaleza y hagas lo que me dijiste aquella ocasión. — Ella abraza a Tom con desesperación, al suplicar. — Por favor. Por favor… — Mary interviene:

— No puedes pedirle tal cosa a Tom, él no está recuperado. Don jamás lo aceptará, no dará su aprobación médica. — Tom pregunta:

— ¿Qué es tan importante Nani?

— ¿Recuerdas la historia de la iglesia?

— La del bebé robado.

— Ellos tienen a Rose, ellos la tienen. La ejecutarán mañana al amanecer. Sálvala Tom… — Mary le dice a Nani:

— Nani, ellos mataron a tu hija, ellos…

— ¡NO! ¡Ella vive! — Tom dice:

— Iré, la traeré a ti. —

— Gracias. — Tom pregunta:

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —

Nani jala a Tom fuera de la cafetería, dejando a Mary a cargo. Tony se acerca a la mesera, al preguntar:

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — Mary responde con pesadumbre:

— Un error. —

Mary se aleja de Tony, al seguir su camino. El ingeniero observa un momento la puerta, no sabe la razón, pero le preocupa lo que pueda significar todo eso. Camina al mostrador, donde Viuda Negra ha tomado la libreta de Tom, la hojea al leerla. Tony se la quita, está por cerrarla, cuando lee lo último escrito:

"Sé que algo terrible ocurrirá. No quiero ir, pero iré. ¿Alguien se acordará de mí si muero?"

Tony cierra la libreta, la coloca de nuevo en el mostrador, al caminar a la mesa. Se sienta, toma un largo trago a su café, sin dejar de pensar en la pregunta: "¿Alguien se acordará de mí si muero?"

Nani le entrega una carpeta a Tom, comienza a explicarle:

— Tom, tendrás que disfrazarte como un estudiante de periodismo italiano. Tu nombre será Francesco Maggini. Un equipo de apoyo te seguirá. Alístate.

— Sí, señora. —

Nani lo vuelve a abrazar antes de salir de la habitación. Tom suspira, al seguir sintiendo que esto no terminará bien o no será tan fácil como suena.

Tony sigue mirando a su alrededor, sus amigos comienzan a preguntar cuándo se irán. Nani regresa poco después, pero no Tom. Diez minutos después entra un huracán dentro de la cafetería. Los vengadores se sobresaltan al ver a Miguel, muchacho alto, cabello rojo, ojos verdes, sin el tatuaje de dragón quien entra gritando:

— NANI ¡NANI! — Ella sale de la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa Miguel?

— ¿Dónde está Tom?

— Él fue a misión.

— ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? ÉL NO ESTÁ BIEN.

— Era necesario.

— ¿Para quién?

— ¡Para mí!

— Quiero ir en el equipo de apoyo.

— Negativo.

— ¡Iré en el equipo de apoyo!

— Se han ido.

— Formaremos otro equipo.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí! —

Los vengadores, ven entrar al grupo de chicos que acompañaban a Loki en la competencia. Ellos respaldan a Miguel, quien dice:

— Iremos lo quieran o no. — Nani cuestiona:

— ¿Cuál será su cuartada? — Tony interviene:

— Mi compañía siempre necesita becarios. — Miguel extiende su mano:

— Los datos, ahora. — Nani entrega un pequeño disco, le pregunta:

— ¿Hasta dónde irías por él?

— Al infierno de ida y regreso de ser necesario. —

Tony ve a los chicos salir, decide ir con ellos, arroja las llaves del auto a Bruce al despedirse con un ademán.

Thor llega a Asgard, saluda a sus amigos, corre hacia el palacio, necesita hablar con su padre. Los tres guerreros y Lady Sif lo siguen, le preguntan la razón de su premura, él responde con una sonrisa:

— Encontré a Loki. —

El príncipe no nota las miradas oscuras de sus amigos, quienes no dejan de seguirlo. Thor irrumpe en la sala del trono, Odin pide a todos salir con un ademán, en poco tiempo han quedado a solas. Thor dice:

— Padre, he encontrado a Loki. — Odin observa con incredulidad a su hijo, al preguntar:

— ¿Dónde está?

— Se encuentra en Midgard. Él perdió la memoria, pero es muy apegado a Donald Blacke. —

Odin aún sigue escéptico, intenta ver a Loki, pero de nuevo escapa de su mirada. Le dice a su hijo:

— Iremos con Heimdall. —

Los dos salen en silencio, intentan no hablar demasiado. Odin teme que esto sea una nueva estratagema de Loki. Al llegar con Heimdall Odin cuestiona:

— Amigo mío, ¿puedes ver a Loki?

— Negativo mi rey. Él ha muerto. — Thor cuestiona:

— Heimdall, ¿puedes ver a Tom Hiddleston? — Él portero busca a la persona nombrada por Thor.

— Puedo verlo, pero no se trata de Loki. —

Odin mira hacia la persona que Thor ha nombrado. La persona tiene su cabello castaño claro corto y rizado, viste de negro, pantalones de lana, zapatos bajos, un suéter y lentes que cubren sus ojos cafés, tiene parecido con Loki, pero no puede decir que se trate del mismo.

El rey mira a su hijo, le dice:

— Sé que te duele la muerte de Loki, hijo. Es mejor si los dejas descansar, permítele permanecer muerto. — Thor le responde:

— Él vive, está ahí. — Odin ordena:

— Descansa Thor, hablaremos de esto durante la cena. —

Thor observa a su hermano irse. Se pregunta si su padre se ha olvidado de Loki. Thor pide al portero antes de irse:

— Vigila por favor a Tom, Heimdall.

— Así lo haré príncipe. —

Tom camina por el aeropuerto, lleva un disfraz, tiene que ser una misión rápida, sin llamar la atención, entrar y salir. Mira la fotografía de su objetivo, es una mujer joven cercana a los cuarenta años, de rostro serio, parecida a Nani, su cabello castaño oscuro, mirada sobria y café, labios formando una línea. Aborda el avión, al no gustarle la sensación que alguien lo observa.


	4. Chapter 4: Insignificante

**Muchas gracias a los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios :D gracias especiales a los que han agregado a las alertas y favoritos.**

**guest: Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^ … xD sí, que sufra Thor. Loki no se va a morir, tal vez finja su muerte en algún momento, pero no morirá, es demasiado hermoso para ello. Inetnaré seguir actualizando con regularidad :/ aunque ya hay escuela y exámenes malvados**

**Gigichiba: Gracias por el comentario. El capítulo anterior fue un poco raro xD y seguirán las cosas raras xD eso seguro, pero todo se desenredará :D**

**Loki no va a morir es demasiado sexy para eso xD jejejejeje**

**Insignificante**

Tony Stark es un filántropo, se pregunta si es por eso que se involucró en esta locura. Pensó que jugar al espía sería fácil, se cuestiona si es por eso, la respuesta es no. Se trata de la pregunta que leyó en la libreta, "¿Alguien se acordará de mí si muero?". Cuando era niño, el constante desprecio de su padre le hizo preguntarse eso, más de una vez.

Lo recuerda, Tony jugaba en un parque, su madre lo había llevado para que se sintiera como un niño normal. Él corrió tras la pelota, la cual se fue al tráfico, pensó en ir por ella, pero jamás ha sido estúpido, sabía que no terminaría bien. La pregunta vino a su mente:

"¿Si muriera mi papá recordaría que tenía un hijo?"

Tony iba a ir por la pelota, cuando una mano fría y blanca tomó su mano, una voz gélida le dijo:

"No funcionará. Debes mostrarle."

Tony no recuerda al desconocido que le dio la pelota, aquel que no le permitió hacer algo estúpido, sólo tiene presente su mano fría y blanca, su voz y su cabello negro.

Tony dispara contra la horda de máquinas que corre hacia él y los chicos. El fuego ha comenzado a extenderse, la batería de su traje se agota. Los chicos pelean también, son buenos, pero los han rodeado, por no decir que la construcción ha comenzado a caer.

Tony recuerda cómo llegó a esto. Salió de la cafetería con los chicos, leyeron la información, tenían que ir a Alemania, a una base de Hydra, la idea era entrar en caso que Tom necesitara ayuda. Tony no tardó en darse cuenta que los chicos no tienen idea del espionaje o alemán, primer anduvieron en círculos, después a Miguel se le ocurrió rastrear el celular de Loki.

Tony se aburría, pensó en más de una vez en contactar a Natasha o Clint. Mucha buena suerte después se logró dar con Tom, sin embargo desde el inicio fueron tras Tom media hora, ese retraso los hizo entrar a la base cuando Tom se había marchado, para quedar en medio de la refriega.

Tony observa como el techo está por caer sobre ellos, cuando una de las paredes se rompe, un tanque entra disparando a los robots. La escotilla se abre, Loki sale al decirles:

— ¡CORRAN! —

Los chicos y Tony entran al tanque, al salir con premura destruyendo todo a su paso. La chica de lentes rojos le dice a Tony:

— Cinturón. —

Tony ve cómo los muchachos se han puesto el cinturón, mientras Loki conduce a toda velocidad fuera de aquel infierno.

Viuda Negra espera a Clint mientras observa la ventanilla de una cafetería cualquiera, espera el informe que pidió, no puede evitar preguntarse si Loki es sincero. Recuerda lo que leyó en la libreta, se trata de una técnica psicológica que se recomienda a algunos agentes, la cual se trata de llevar un diario de emociones.

El informe llega, no hay actividad inusual. Clint deja un café frente a la pelirroja, le pregunta de manera casual:

— ¿Crees que Loki se esté riendo en este momento? —

Viuda negra voltea a ver a Clint, mientras tanto Tom suelta una carcajada al saltar un puente que se ha desplomado. Escucha los gritos de sus amigos y un casi inteligible:

— ¡VAMOS A MORIR! —

Thor está atascado en una de esas aburridas juntas de políticos, quisiera estar en una aventura, en lugar de estar sentado al escuchar de cosas que no comprende ni interesan.

El tanque se detiene, Tom abre la escotilla al decir a sus amigos:

— Tenemos que salir de aquí pronto. —

Tony observa al muchacho salir, los otros chicos lo siguen como pueden, la mayoría se detiene en las paredes y salen. Tony no sabe si va a lograrlo, siente como el piso se mueve bajo sus pies, desearía que fuera porque está borracho, pero lamentablemente está muy sobrio.

El grupo de apoyo comenzaba su festejo, cuando una llamada de Rose desde el avión que debía sacarla a ella y Tom, interrumpe su felicidad:

— No subió al avión. — El equipo regresa a la base, mientras observa el fuego mientras se acercan, saben que tendrán una noche larga limpiando todo el desastre.

Es de noche, están en medio de un bosque oscuro, de enormes árboles que se ciernen sobre ellos. Los chicos llevan linternas. Tony se ilumina con su traje. Tom se acerca, le dice:

— Hombre sin batería, puedo usar la energía de los bots para recargar tu traje temporalmente. Tendrías para un viaje para llegar al aeropuerto. Debemos salir lo antes posible. — Tony asiente, voltea a ver a Tom, nota que tiene manchas de sangre.

— Estás herido. — Tom sonríe al responder juguetonamente:

— Todos lo estamos. —

Tony siente algo apretar su corazón, sabe que esas palabras van más allá del momento, están más allá de lo físico. Comprende que Loki lo comprende mejor que cualquier otro en el mundo. Su traje muestra los indicadores de energía subiendo, habla con JARVIS.

— JARVIS.

— Sí, señor.

— Vamos al aeropuerto.

— Como ordene. —

Tony eleva el vuelo, observa a los chicos dirigirse a una carretera que está a pocos metros. Se apresura, va a sacar a todos de ese lugar.

Odin entra con cansancio a sus habitaciones, se siente terriblemente viejo y cansado. Al observar a Thor en la reunión, le preocupa el futuro del reino. Thor sigue prefiriendo las aventuras a gobernar, no se encuentra enfocado, ahora con la locura sobre Loki, le gustaría que su amada siguiera a su lado para afrontar todo esto, afrontar la muerte de Loki juntos.

Thor se detiene frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, se pregunta si tomar alguna de las pertenencias de su hermano lo hará recordar, pero teme entrar. Su hermano se encargó de proteger la habitación, hay múltiples trampas mágicas. Suspira al sentirse derrotado, quisiera que su madre siguiera viva.

Tom sonríe al conductor que se ha detenido, le sonríe de manera encantadora, le dice:

— Buen hombre, ¿podría llevarnos a la ciudad más cercana? — El hombre mira a los muchachos, su esposa se apresura a preguntar:

— ¿Qué ha pasado queridos? — Tom responde:

— Vinimos aquí, nos perdimos, luego unos locos nos persiguieron, ha sido horrible. —

La mujer se baja del vehículo, abraza a Tom, después a los otros chicos, al permitirles subir al auto. Los chicos suben.

Tony espera a los muchachos al tomar whisky, necesita estar ebrio, al menos eso se dice. Los chicos llegan minutos después, los nota llegar, van acompañados por una pareja de personas mayores que parecen turistas. La pareja hablan con los chicos, los abraza, dan un papel a Loki. La mujer da un beso en la frente a Tom, al pedirle que le hablen para saber que han llegado bien a casa.

Ellos se despiden una vez más. Tony sale al encuentro de los chicos, les pide que lo acompañen. La pareja es reacia a dejar a los muchachos irse con el millonario, pero unas palabras de Tom bastan para tranquilizarlos y dejarlos ir.

Ellos abordan el avión privado de Tony, son silenciosos hasta que el avión emprende el vuelo, entonces comienzan a festejar. Tom se acerca a Tony, le dice:

— Gracias, Hombre Sin Batería. No estaríamos aquí de no ser por ti. —

Tony mira los profundos y misteriosos ojos verdes de Loki. Esos ojos que no son azulosos, fríos, terribles, llenos de dolor, oscuridad y desesperación; sino son brillantes, llenos de esperanza, luz, magia y algo que no puede describir. Al observarlo así, de cerca, como la primera ocasión siente que se encuentra ante una deidad, más que cuando Thor está cerca. Loki tiene esa aura etérea, hace brillar u oscurecerse el entorno. Al observarlo sonreírle, comprende que puede ser una deidad buena o malvada.

Tony responde al salir de su ensoñación:

— ¿Amigos? — Tom sonríe, al cuestionar:

— ¿Sabes lo que significa?

— Ilumíname.

— Usted podrá pedir a nosotros en la medida que pidamos a ti. — Tony sonríe al responder:

— Me encanta el peligro. — Tom sonríe al comentar:

— Es algo notable. —

Ambos ríen. Tony habla con los chicos, juegan juegos de mesa, hablan de ciencia, cultura Pop, las noticias, deportes, se podría decir que ellos son genios. Se siente a gusto, como pocas ocasiones. No hay esa voz diciéndole al oído: "Todos son superdotados." "¿Qué eres tú? Un borracho que no es alguien sin su traje." Con ellos no hay tal voz, estos muchachos (menos Loki), son chicos normales dentro de lo que pueden, sonríen, viven sin arrastrarse en intrigas políticas, no son dioses o extraterrestres, tampoco súper soldados o se transforman con la furia. Ellos son inteligentes, pueden morir, son gente real, más reales de lo que ha sentido desde que encontró a Pepper. No tiene que sentirse intimidado, es como si hubiera encontrado donde encaja con facilidad y no sólo a momentos.

Tony siente su corazón saltar de felicidad, se siente como si estuviera en una casa pequeña y acogedora, donde hay mucha gente a su alrededor a la cual le gusta él, él por lo que es, no Ironman, no el dinero o poder, sólo él.

Ellos juegan monopolio, Tony está ganando, sonríe, al dejar a un lado el vaso con whisky, sin darse cuenta no lo toca el resto del viaje. El vaso se queda en el piso, sin ser recogido por el millonario de nuevo.

Tony baja del avión aun riendo, acompañado de los chicos. Ahora sabe que Miguel y Cris son hermanos adoptivos, son primos en realidad. La chica de lentes negros se llama Georgia, le gusta la comida picante y la adrenalina, su especialidad es la química. Hay otra muchacha en el equipo, ella tiene el cabello largo y castaño claro, usa lentes para la visión, tiene una sonrisa fácil, se llama Flor, su especialidad en la física.

Cris tiene su propio equipo, por lo cual no comparte mucho tiempo con los chicos, está en el equipo de lucha en su escuela y sabe karate. En cuestión de edades, Tom es el menor de todos aunque es el más viejo en realidad. Miguel es especialista en el uso de la tecnología, se puede decir que es un Hacker no tan bueno como Tony, pero para ser un chico se defiende. Esa es la impresión que tiene Tony después de verlos en el campo, ninguno tiene alguna calificación para el espionaje, parecen haber sido entrenados para sobrevivir.

Tony los acompaña, está por invitarlos a la torre, cuando ve un auto, una vagoneta, Nani está ahí, va al encuentro de los muchachos, agradece a Tony y lleva a los chicos dentro para irse después sin más.

El millonario se queda con la mano en el aire, una sonrisa y sin saber qué pasó. Sabe que ellos se han marchado y está sólo de nuevo. Su teléfono vibra, lo toma para ver un mensaje de un número desconocido, lo abre, lee:

"Ven a la cafetería mañana. Tom."

Tony sonríe, va al auto que lo espera, impaciente por el mañana.

Thor está impaciente por la llegada de mañana, quiere regresar a Midgard, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo en ese lugar que sus deberes reales se ha acumulado. Suspira con cansancio, mientras la pila de papeles cae sobre él como una avalancha.

Viuda negra recibe otro informe, donde afirma una vieja instalación militar explotó, pero no encontraron indicios de pelea o relevancia. Mira por la ventana de la vieja habitación, sigue pensando en el video, en cómo ella y ojo de halcón se veían como un grupo de matones, sigue molestándola.

Tom llega a casa, sube las escaleras, va directamente a su habitación, corre al baño. Abre la ducha, el agua cae sobre su cabello despintándolo, mientras él se sienta en una esquina, cubre su rostro, intenta no llorar. Se siente sucio, le asusta pensar en la saciedad que le dio destruir todo a su alrededor, lo hermoso que es el fuego y el caos. Se preocupa ser malo, ser la encarnación del mal como se dijo de Loki.

Nani le dijo que él fue Loki. No lo recuerda, no siente remordimiento, es algo ajeno a él, es como si le hablaran de las cruzadas, el descubrimiento de América, la revolución Francesa, los mitos griegos o sobre los dioses vikingos, no tienen relación con él, no le parecen cercanos, sólo historias que pasaron o alguien soñó. Sin embargo, teme volverse malo, amar matar, herir a quienes ama sin poder contenerse.

Un fuerte abrazo lo cubre, hace que su corazón se sienta amado, perdonado, no quiere abrir los ojos y descubrir que lo sueña. Siente un olor familiar, se aferra a esa persona, escucha la voz de un hombre decirle con cariño:

— Está bien hijo. Tu padre está aquí. Estoy aquí para ti, por ti. —

Tom llora, se aferra a esa persona, quiere creerle, siente una horrible necesidad de aferrarse a ello, a sentirse amado, sentir que su padre lo ama, es como si hubiera esperado por siempre este momento.

Aquella persona le acaricia el cabello, le da palabras dulces, llenas de comprensión. Tom comienza a calmarse, toma valor, abre los ojos para ver aquel hombre, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa amable. Si Tom recordara a Odin diría que se trata de él, pero no recuerda al rey de Asgard, así que pregunta aún con desconfianza:

— ¿Eres mi padre? — Aquel hombre responde:

— Lo soy mi amado hijo. —

Tom vuelve a abrazar a ese hombre, quiere que sea real, desea desesperadamente que se trate de su padre. Lo escucha decir:

— Soy tu padre, soy El Infinito. —

Odin se para frente a la habitación de Loki, acaricia la puerta. Recuerda todas esas ocasiones que no entró, todas esas veces que silenciosamente deseo buenas noches a su hijo desde el otro lado de la puerta, todas las ocasiones que Loki le hizo sentir orgulloso pero jamás lo dijo. Se pregunta qué pudo decirle cuando descubrió la verdad, cómo pudo haber sido un mejor padre para sus hijos. Da la espalda a la puerta al retirarse silenciosamente.

Tom se bañó y cambió, esperando que su padre siguiera ahí. Abrió la puerta y él seguía ahí. Su padre lo abraza al decirle:

— Te amo hijo. —

Tom se recuesta en la cama, el hombre lo arropa, le da un beso en la frente, toma su mano al prometer:

— No te dejaré caer jamás. —

Tom escucha la canción que su padre le canta, no la entiende, pero le hace sentir bien, pronto cae profundamente dormido, al sentirse amado; sin poder recordar a otro padre haciendo esto por él.

Al despertar tuvo temor que hubiera soñado a su padre, pero ahí estaba sonriendo al tomar su mano. El hombre le dice con suavidad:

— Vendré esta noche, para la cena. Quiero conocer a tus amigos y a quienes amablemente te han acogido, mi amado hijo. — Tom asiente. — No te estoy abandonando hijo, siempre estoy contigo. —

El infinito desaparece ante Tom, quien se sorprende, sonríe al sentir un gran peso levantado de su corazón. Tom se prepara para otro nuevo día.

Thor se despierta, no quiere hacerlo, quiere ir a buscar a Loki no estar atrapado con las momias del consejo. Suspira con pesadumbre para enfrentar otro largo y horrible día.

Tom baja por las escaleras, va a la cafetería, comienza a colocar las sillas, las servilletas, los saleros, los azucareros y cada detalle con perfecto orden. Enciende la luz, va a la puerta, cambia el letrero, para su sorpresa Tony está ahí esperando. Abre la puerta.

Tony toma lugar en su mesa, sus amigos entran poco después. Ve a Loki ir a la mesa, regresar poco tiempo después con una charola en alto en su mano izquierda mientras en la derecha una cafetera. Coloca con gracia total la taza, el pastelillo que tiene una carita feliz hecha con crema batida, los cubiertos, sirve el café y coloca la cafetera frente a Tony.

Tom pregunta al resto de los que componen el grupo de amigos de Tony:

— ¿Qué van a ordenar? — Clint se levanta, dice algo avergonzado:

— Quiero disculparme, no debí golpearte. — Tom sonríe de manera comprensiva al responder:

— No hay nada por disculpar. Era tu trabajo. — Tom se aleja, prende la televisión, busca un canal, por en el la pantalla la caricatura del Coyote, donde el perro que vigila las ovejas detiene sus planes, pero en los descansos son amigos. — ¿Ves? — Señala la televisión. — Sólo es trabajo, no es nada personal. —

Todos ven la mirada luminosa de Loki, aún sin creerlo, luce tan sincero y claro. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? — Tom responde:

— Mi padre, él vino a noche y… —

La puerta se abre, dejando entrar a un caballero con traje negro, ojos azules, que sonríe a Tom. Tom recibe a su padre, ambos se sonríen. Los vengadores sienten que un cubo de agua gélida cae sobre ellos, cuando notan el tono azuloso en los ojos de Loki. El hombre dice algo a Loki, quien le sonríe, lo encamina a una mesa antes de ir a la cocina.

Los vengadores se tensan, mientras recuerdan las palabras de Loki y Trovit, su padre los envió a destruir la tierra. Ahora, aquel que dio la orden está sentado plácidamente. Loki regresa, lleva un panecillo y té, sirve a su padre, quien le dice algo, entonces se encamina a la mesa de los vengadores, le dice a Tony:

— Mi padre quiere conocerte hombre sin batería. —

Tony se levanta, da una mirada a sus amigos, los espías lo instan a ir mientras Bruce le dice que no con el gesto. Sin embargo camina siendo escoltado por Loki, toma asiento frente al hombre. El hombre extiende su mano a Tony, el millonario toma el saludo:

— Soy El Infinito, padre de Tom. — Se sueltan la mano. — Quiero agradecerle por ayudar a mi hijo. Por la amabilidad mostrada por este pueblo a mi amado hijo, el más joven de mis hijos, quiero que sepa y le diga a su jefe, que he decidido no eliminar este mundo, les permitiré seguir teniendo sus insignificantes vidas. Me comprometo a no intervenir en su mundo ni para bien o mal. —

Tony asiente, siente un nudo en su garganta y estómago, el aire es pesado como si fuera espeso. Se fuerza a sonreír a pesar del terror que atenaza su corazón, dice:

— ¿Eso es todo? — El Infinito sonríe amenazadoramente al responder:

— No comprendes la magnitud de mis palabras insignificante mortal. — Tom toma la mano de su padre, lo mira a los ojos al pedir:

— No lo mates padre… por favor. — El Infinito mira a su hijo, acaricia su rostro al decirle:

— Mi pequeño hijo, siempre suplicando por este planeta insignificante. ¿Por qué?

— Me gusta aquí, es cálido. — El Infinito da un beso en la frente de Tom, al decirle:

— Sólo por ti, sólo por ti no los destruiré. — Tom sonríe al decir:

— Gracias padre, eres magnánimo. —

Tony se siente enfermo, se excusa al salir apresuradamente por la puerta, sin soportarlo más vomita a un lado de la escalinata.

Nani sale de la cocina, observa al hombre, ve la suavidad con la que trata a Tom, el amor que le profesa; le divierte ver salir a Tony. Se aproxima a la mesa, toma asiento, el hombre le sonríe encantadoramente, ahora sabe de dónde Tom sacó su encanto. Los amigos de Tom entran, él va a recibirlos al dejar a Nani y a su padre conversando.

Tom va con sus amigos quienes le preguntan por la salud de Tony, intercambian unas bromas al reírse del hombre, que desde fuera les grita:

— ¡NO ES GRACIOSO! —

Ellos carcajean al escuchar el sonido de la regurgitación. El hombre se levanta, se acerca a los chicos, intercambian un saludo amable, él les dice antes de marcharse:

— Sigan cuidando de mi amado hijo. — Todos ellos responden:

— ¡Sí, señor! —

El infinito sale por la puerta. Los Vengadores notan que los ojos de Loki vuelven a ser verde brillante y vibrante.

Odin dirige su mirada hacia Tom, se dice que es algo tonto, pero lo hace. Siente su corazón caer hasta el piso, se trata de Loki. Tom Hiddleston es Loki. Toma asiento, observa su rostro juvenil, su risa suave y clara, sus ojos verdes, su mirada llena de amor. No se trata de Loki Príncipe de Asgard, no es Loki Odinson, tampoco Loki Laufeyson. Se trata del pequeño hijo de Frigga, es Loki Friggason.

Odin se siente tan viejo, tan desgraciado. Su único ojo deja una lágrima rodar. Recuerda las palabras que le dio su amada Frigga cuando tomó a Loki:

"Los monstruos no nacen, se hacen."

Manda a Hugin y Munin para que vean a Loki de cerca. Desea cerciorarse que no se trata de un engaño, en su corazón desea que lo sea, porque eso significaría que Loki es malo, sin reparación, sin que sea o fuera alguna vez el pequeño hijo de Frigga.

Cris entra a la cafetería, abraza a Tom quien sirve café a los señores Michel, le dice:

— No puedo suspender el examen, ayúdame. — Tom pregunta algo resignado:

— ¿Cuál de todos?

— Cálculo diferencial.

— Suéltame, siéntate y lo arreglaremos. —

Cris toma asiento junto a su hermano, en una mesa contigua a la de los vengadores. Miguel le dice a su hermano:

— No es difícil el cálculo. —

Cris y su hermano comienzan a discutir sobre las matemáticas. Mary llega, cargando cosas, Tom va en su ayuda, la mesera toma su puesto de trabajo. Tom va hacia sus amigos con una charola llena de bebidas y platos con pastelillos. Los vengadores pueden escuchar a los chicos ayudando a su amigo con lo que posiblemente vendrá en el examen.

Cris se levanta, abraza a Tom, le da un beso en la frente al decirle:

— Si fueras mujer me casaría en este momento contigo, te haría mía y no te dejaría ir jamás. — Todos ser ríen, mientras Tom atina a decir:

— Aire… — Ellos vuelven a reír. Cris suelta a Tom al decirle:

— Lo siento. —

Todos se ríen, incluso Tom que aún toma aire. Flor mira su reloj al decirles:

— Tenemos que irnos para no llegar tarde. —

Ellos toman sus mochilas la encaminarse a la salida. Tom entra a la puerta que da a la cocina, para ir a un cuarto contiguo donde está el vestidor, se cambia los patines y toma su mochila, sale al ir con sus amigos. Mary les grita:

— ¡Acábenlos! — Ellos responden:

— Sí. —

Tony observa la puerta cerrarse, mira a su alrededor, para notar por primera vez los floreros con flores coloridas. Nani se aproxima a su mesa, entrega un sobre a Tony al decirle:

— Hombre sin batería, hoy habrá una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Tom. Estás invitado, si quieres venir. —

Tony toma el sobre, lo observa, sonríe al decir:

— Gracias, ¿es un evento formal?

— No, sólo es una fiesta de cumpleaños, con pastel, globos, piñata. — Mary grita desde el fondo:

— ¡Infantil! — Nani le responde:

— ¡No te metas! — Mary se ríe. — A los chicos les dará gusto verte ahí. —

Tony se asegura que la invitación es real, asiente al responder:

— Nadie puede resistirse a mi personalidad. — Nani se ríe al decirle antes de marcharse:

— Por supuesto. —

Tony abre el sobre, encuentra una nota pulcramente hecha a mano, la cual dice:

"Para el hombre sin batería. En el salón. 5 P. M. en punto." Viene un mapa adjunto, Tony se pregunta si Loki lo hizo. Sólo Pepper lo ha invitado a una fiesta de cumpleaños sin segundas intenciones, no por el dinero, poder, hacer tratos, sólo por él. Sus amigos vengadores no parecen disfrutar de los cumpleaños, incluso las fiestas que él hace no son acogedoras como las de Pepper. No puede evitar sonreír.

Natasha intenta tomar el papel, pero Tony lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo atesorará como la servilleta, donde Pepper le escribió la invitación a su cumpleaños. Ellos se van después de tomar el desayuno, conversan, ríen a pesar que Tony luce distraído.

Odin observa a Loki, quien está sentado apaciblemente anotando algo en una hoja. Tom da una última mirada a sus respuestas, se levanta, entrega el papel al profesor. Sale, manda un mensaje de texto a sus amigos para decirles que regresa a casa. Camina por los pasillos, saluda a las personas, habla con el hombre que hace el aseo, le pregunta si su esposa está mejor. El hombre responde:

— El doctor dijo que necesitará una operación, pero me falta dinero. — Tom pregunta con preocupación:

— ¿Cuánto necesita? — El hombre dice:

— Cien mil. — Tom saca la chequera que Nani le dio, escribe algo, lo separa y da el papel al hombre.

— Hablaré con Don, él debe conocer a alguien que pueda ayudarlo.

— No, es demasiado muchacho. — El hombre dice al borde del llanto.

— Sólo es dinero. — Tom lee el mensaje que ha llegado a su teléfono:

— Me tengo que ir señor Henao. — El hombre abraza a Tom al prometer:

— Voy a pagarte, voy a pagarte.

— No se preocupe señor Henao. Hasta luego. —

Tom sigue su camino, mientras el señor Henao lleva su mirada al muchacho y el cheque que está en sus manos. Odin decide que debe ver esto de cerca, va hacia el Bifrost.

Tom llega a la cafetería, abre la puerta, Nani y Mary se han ido. Cambia el letrero, se pone a cocinar y ordenar la cocina. Sus amigos saldrán en no menos una hora, tal vez llegarán en hora y media. Escucha un sonido en la ventana, ve a dos cuervos tocando, sonríe al abrir la ventana, les dice:

— Que bonitos, ¿tienen hambre? —

Los cuervos graznan. Él corta algunas frutas, las pone en un tazón. Los cuervos saltan a sus hombros, él sale de la cocina hacia el comedor, pone la fruta sobre el mostrador y deja a las aves comer. Tom regresa a la cocina para revisar los panecillos, los cuales están listos, los saca, pone otra ronda. La puerta suena, él va a recibir al comensal. Ve al hombre cansado, de cabello largo, barba y lentes oscuros, se sorprende al ver que es casi igual a su padre, pero no tiene la misma energía a su alrededor, se siente diferente, pero familiar.

Odin se sorprendió al entrar al pueblo, por la fuerte presencia mágica que abraza el lugar, el brillo de los edificios, los árboles. Se dirigió a la cafetería, el lugar es pulcro, acogedor. Al abrir la puerta, observa las flores, la luz cálida que da un ambiente afable, el ambiente está lleno del aroma dulce de los panecillos de Loki, le sorprendió ver a Loki tras el mostrador, quien le sonríe mientras acaricia a Hugin y Munin, lo escucha decir:

— Buenas tardes señor, tome asiento donde guste. —

Odin camina hacia el mostrador, se sienta frente a su hijo. Observa sus ojos verdes llenos de vida, carentes de dolor y odio.

— ¿Qué va a ordenar? — Odin responde:

— Hidromiel. — Tom responde:

— Lo siento, no manejamos bebidas alcoholicas, pero puedo llevarlo al bar del señor Richars. — Odin sigue buscando la mentira, recuerda que su hijo habla maravillas del café.

— Una taza de café.

— ¿Desea algo más?

— Quiero un panecillo. — Tom pregunta:

— ¿Es amigo de Tony Stark? — Odin recuerda a Thor hablarle de su amigo Hombre de Acero, responde:

— Soy el padre de Thor, amigo del señor Stark. — Tom dice con una sonrisa:

— Espero que no tenga la costumbre de dar abrazos a extraños. — Odin mira a Tom:

— ¿Perdón?

— No tiene importancia. —

Tom va a la cocina, regresa con un pastelillo en un plato y una cafetera. Odin mira alrededor, recuerda la sala del té de Frigga, lo acogedor que es, era, las flores y sus aromas dulces, ahora marchitas. Asgard ya no es tan brillante, al perder a sus dos mejores hechiceros, ahora ese brillo está en este pueblo mortal lo cual le parece inconcebible.

Odin toma el pastelillo entre sus manos, le da una mordida, disfruta el sabor dulce, la paz que le trae al alejar el dolor. Escucha a Tom preguntarle:

— ¿Nos conocemos? — Odin mira al muchacho, al responder:

— No.

— Usted me parece familiar, tal vez porque se parece a mi padre. —

Tom no puede decir algo más ni Odin preguntar, la puerta se abre, se trata de Donald. Tom va al encuentro del cirujano, quien lo abraza con fuerza. Donald dice con tristeza:

— No sobrevivirá, no puede, es mi culpa. — Tom da palmaditas en la espalda a Donald al decirle:

— Estará bien, hiciste lo mejor. —

Odin ve como Donald se aferra a Loki, como lo hizo Thor aquel día en que el instructor le dijo cosas horribles. Loki trata al hombre con el mismo amor que mostró por Thor aquel día. Odin sintió desprecio por Loki ese día, porque su hijo, Thor era tan dependiente de él.

Loki lleva a Donald a la barra, va a la cocina, le trae una tetera y un panecillo. Toma las manos de rubio al decirle:

— Creo en ti Donald. Eres un buen hombre. Eres importante para mí, te amo como si fueras mi hermano, no lo olvides. Eres mi luz al final del túnel, el sol que ilumina mis días oscuros. Mientras no me dejes caer en la oscuridad, no te dejaré caer a ti, seré la llama que ilumina tu camino y quema los obstáculos. Haré cualquier cosa por ti. —

Odin nota como un brillo verde se esparce por el lugar, las flores lucen más vivas, mientras Loki promete fidelidad a la parte humana de Thor. Escucha a Donald decir:

— Gracias Tom.

— Estaremos bien, tú no eres un rey y yo no soy hechicero. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

— Estás muy feliz.

— Sí, anoche vino mi padre. Conocí a mi padre. Él es genial. — Donald intenta seguir sonriendo, pero su expresión decae. — ¿Qué te preocupa Don?

— Él te llevará lejos.

— No, hablé con él. Está de acuerdo que me quedé aquí, vendrá a visitarme.

— Quiero conocerlo.

— Cuando venga te mandaré un mensaje. Estoy seguro que te va a encantar.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— El Infinito. —

Odin quien no había hecho ruido, tose al casi atragantarse con el café al escuchar ese nombre. El título de un ser terrible que vive en el vacío, el cual destruye planetas enteros, toma a los mejores al convertirlos en sus hijos y comer sus corazones. Tom pregunta a Odin:

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — Odin atina a responder:

— Es algo fuerte. — Tom saca otra taza al servirle té.

— Espero que esta bebida le guste más.

— Gracias. —

Donald termina el panecillo y el té, le dice a Tom:

— Gracias Tom, regresaré al hospital. Nos veremos a las 5. ¿Sabes para qué Nani nos quiere a todos reunidos?

— No, pero debe ser importante por la manera en que me dijo que no podía faltar.

— ¿También te sonó a amenaza?

— Sí. — Donald se ríe. Tom recuerda. — Gracias por los chistes, el de Odin es muy bueno. — Donald pregunta:

— Ese, el de… Odin es padre de todos menos de Loki. — Los dos se ríen.

— Sí. —

Odin voltea a ver a ambos, ellos sienten la mirada pesada del hombre. Donald sale casi corriendo al decir:

— Nos vemos después Tom.

— Todo estará bien Donald. —

Tom va a encarar al hombre, quien parece ofendido por el chiste. Dice algo resignado:

— Me disculpo si lo he ofendido señor. — Odin responde:

— No, sólo recordé a mi hijo. Él se perdió al creer que no lo amaba. — Odin siente la luminosa mirada de Loki, quien dice:

— Si quiere, puedo hablarle a Tony, para que pueda hablar con Thor. — Odin siente un golpe en su corazón, niega:

— No, mi otro hijo. — Tom asiente al disculparse:

— Vuelvo en un momento. —

Tom va a ver los panecillos, mientras Odin se queda sólo. Toma un trago del té. Le sorprende porque se trata del té favorito de Frigga hecho de hierbas Midgard. Tom regresa, comienza a acomodar en una vitrina los panecillos.

Odin se siente ofendido, al ver a su hijo poner los panecillos que hacía sólo para los dioses, para sus más allegados, en una vitrina como si fueran panes simples hechos por un plebeyo. Aprieta la cuchara, porque él sólo recibió uno, sospecha que su amada, Frigga tenía todos los que quería y Loki sólo cocinaba para ella. Mandó a los cocineros a intentar reproducir la receta, pero fallaron, ahora estos mortales pueden tenerlos cada día. Le pregunta a Loki:

— ¿Los haces todos los días? — Tom voltea a ver al hombre, le responde:

— Sí, las personas son felices al comerlos. Me gusta ver a la gente feliz. —

Odin asiente, mira la taza vacía, la cual es llenada de inmediato. Eleva su mirada para encontrar el rostro sonriente de su hijo, quien le dice:

— Todo estará bien, cuando encuentre a su hijo podrán arreglar las cosas. — Tom pone otro panecillo frente a Odin, con crema batida le dibuja una carita feliz. Extiende su mano, el hombre la toma. — Me llamo Tom Hiddleston.

— Odin Borson. —

Odin deja ir la mano de Loki algo renuente, quiere abrazar a su hijo y llevarlo a Asgard. Tom asiente al comentar:

— Su familia es muy aficionada a la mitología.

— ¿Mitología?

— Sí, las leyendas de dioses, mágica y esas imaginaciones.

— ¿Crees que son imaginaciones?

— Por supuesto, nada de eso es real. — Odin siente la ira llenar su estómago. — Cosas como la magia, ciudades de oro y nueve planetas en un árbol, no existen. —

Odin está por vociferar, cuando el teléfono de Loki suena. Ve a su hijo sonreír al aparato, lo pone sobre el mostrador al decir:

— Hola Tony. — Odin escucha por primera vez la voz de Ironman.

— Hola Tom, quiero veinte pastelillos para llevar. ¿Tienes?

— Sí.

— Perfecto.

— Pero tengo una condición.

— ¿Qué? — Tom ríe. Odin siente que es una música dulce que no ha escuchado en milenios.

— Quiero que le digas a tu amigo Thor, que hable con su papá.

— ¿QUÉ? — Odin no cree lo que está escuchando.

— Su papá está aquí, quiere hablar con él.

— Pero… pero… Thor fue a Asgard. — Tom pregunta al levantar una de sus cejas:

— ¿También crees en mitos Anthony? — Tony traga saliva al decir:

— Son extraterrestres. — Tom se ríe. — ¿Puedo hablar con el papá de Thor? —

Tom quita el altavoz y entrega el teléfono a Odin.

— ¿Tú eres el viejo de Point Break?… —

Odin escucha al mortal sin poder entender la mitad de lo que dice y deseando matarlo. Loki rellena su taza una y otra vez, coloca otro panecillo cuando ha terminado el anterior, cree que es por eso que no se levantó y fue a matar al insolente mortal; hasta que el hombre le cuenta su encuentro con El Infinito.

Odin observa a su hijo, quien acaricia amorosamente a los cuervos. Se promete protegerlo, protegerá al hijo de Frigga.


	5. Chapter 5: El príncipe encantador

**Muchas gracias a los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios :D gracias especiales a los que han agregado a las alertas y favoritos.**

**Gigichiba: Gracias por el comentario. En esta historia nada es lo que parece, incluso El Infinito xD Odin sí, es mal padre xD jajajajajajaja**

**El príncipe encantador (el pequeño hijo de Frigga)**

Odin recuerda cuando llevó a Loki a su reino, lo entregó a su esposa para que lo cuidara. Ella al tomarlo entre sus brazos dijo:

"Será nuestro hijo." Odin la corrigió:

"Tú hijo. Sólo es una herramienta para unificar a Jotunheim."

Él y Frigga discutieron, por supuesto que ella ganó. Al siguiente día se presentó a todo el reino a Loki como hijo suyo y de Frigga. Thor se enamoró a primera vista del bebé. Odin decidió no amar a ese niño, sólo así podría usarlo.

Loki era el ser más dulce, un espíritu de la naturaleza como Frigga, ellos parecían entenderse como nadie. Solía verlos jugar desde lejos. Su esposa y Loki comenzaron a visitar la ciudad.

Loki jugaba con los plebeyos, se vestía con sencillez, se preocupaba por la plebe. Odin se preocupó cuando en la ciudad comenzaron a verse estandartes verdes y oro. Escuchó la conversación de unos sirvientes, quienes alababan a Loki, pero nadie a Thor.

Odin se enfureció, no permitiría que un enano, un gigante de hielo se ganara a su pueblo. Asgard debía amar a Thor no a Loki. Comenzó a contar historias terribles de los gigantes de hielo a los niños, hizo fiestas faustosas para Thor, hacia eventos para que su hijo de oro se luciera; sin embargo Loki seguía ganando el corazón de Asgard.

La plebe comenzó a decirle a Loki El Príncipe Encantador. Más estandartes se alzaron en honor al niño. Mientras Loki llevaba atención médica a los enfermos, comida a los hambrientos, monedas a los desamparados; Thor compraba juguetes, armas, ropajes. Prohibió a Loki ir al pueblo.

Frigga y él discutieron de nuevo. Ella comenzó a enseñarle magia. Un día que él los espiaba, escuchó a Loki preguntar:

"¿Por qué Odin no me ama mami?" Frigga abrazó a su niño de cuatro temporadas, le dio un beso al decirle:

"Te ama a su manera, es tu padre."

"Pero él no me llama hijo."

Odin sintió su corazón caer al piso, a partir de ese día comenzó a llamar a Loki hijo. Las cosas se fueron al infierno, cuando al espiar una de las prácticas mágicas de su hijo, lo vio convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Pensó en las posibilidades, con esa habilidad Loki podría espiar a los otros reinos, nadie sospecharía de un niño.

Odin arrancó a Loki de los brazos de Frigga. Le contó la historia de Trovit, le dijo que debía entrenarse si no quería herir accidentalmente a Frigga o Thor. Loki lo miró con decisión al decir:

"Te haré sentirte orgulloso padre." Puso al instructor que insultó a Thor a Loki, magos que le ayudaran con sus habilidades mágicas. Notó la mirada de Loki oscurecerse, llenarse de ira con cada misión.

Odin aconsejó a Loki mostrarle a quienes lo molestaban, a todos, porque nadie debía molestar a un príncipe de Asgard. Pronto el pueblo dejó de amar a Loki y volvió sus ojos a Thor. Odin al recibir los reclamos y quejas de las personas se regocijaba en el interior, porque un gigante de hielo no debía ser amado por su pueblo.

Los siglos pasaron, Odin seguía recibiendo resultados de Loki pero jamás lo felicitó u ofreció honores. Todo iba bien para Odin, hasta que en una misión Loki fue torturado brutalmente, después de eso se volvió más manipulador, peligroso, mentiroso y maligno. Seguía pasando tiempo con Frigga, pero jamás volvió a ser dulce.

Odin no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a pensar en Loki como un hijo, tanto que le dolió verlo llegar amordazado, la locura en que cayó. Aún tiene pesadillas cuando lo vio soltarse y caer. Se jura que esta ocasión va a salvarlo.

Mira a Loki, al príncipe encantador, el heredero de Frigga. Lo ve guardar en cajas panecillos, lo hace con calma y cuidado. Al verlo moverse recuerda a su esposa, la gracia en cada movimiento. Temía que su pueblo eligiera a Loki como digno para el trono, que fuera mejor rey que Thor, así que se aseguró que no ocurriera. Más de una vez se ha arrepentido por lo que hizo a Loki.

Odin ve a un grupo de plebeyos, ellos toman las manos de su hijo, al decirle:

— Es hora Tom, son casi las cinco. — Tom los mira, les sonríe:

— Llegaremos a tiempo. — Los muchachos dicen:

— Vamos. — Tom pide:

— Me quitaré los patines, cerraremos e iremos. — Tom se acerca a Odin. — ¿Quiere acompañarnos? Tal vez sea algo aburrido, pero no se quedará solo. —

Odin mira a Loki, quien lo ve con esos ojos verdes que parecen estrellas. Quiere abrazarlo con fuerza, no dejarlo ir, decirle cuanto lo siente. Escucha al fondo las protestas de los mortales, finalmente dice:

— Me siento honrado. —

Tom desaparece un momento tras el mostrador. Miguel se acerca al viejo, le dice:

— Más te vale no ser un espía, porque tú y tu jefe pagarán el daño que le hagan a nuestro Tom. — Odin dice al insolente mortal:

— No soy un espía, son Odin, Rey de Asgard. — Los chicos carcajean, una muchacha dice:

— Otro loco que se cree un dios. — Miguel le dice al ser condescendiente:

— Claro, su majestad. — Se acerca al mostrador, lo golpea como sus amigos al decir:

— TOM… TOM… — Tom grita:

— ¡Ya voy! —

Tom sale, acaricia los cuervos al decirles:

— Debemos irnos, dejaré la ventana abierta por si quieren salir. — Los cuervos graznan en respuesta. Miguel comenta

— Esas cosas son espeluznantes. — Tom defiende a las aves al dejar un panecillo en un plato para ellas:

— No lo son, son adorables. — Georgia:

— Nuestro Tom es un amante de los animales. — Flor comenta:

— Y de los árboles. — Tom les dice:

— Toda vida es importante, mis amigos, todos son hijos de este planeta, desde los microorganismos hasta las grandes ballenas. —

Sus amigos le sonríen, antes de llevarlo jalando fuera, poner el anuncio de cerrado y seguir hacia el salón de eventos. Odin los sigue, los observa, la manera en que Loki les sonríe, como cuando era niño y jugaba con los plebeyos.

Llegan al salón de eventos que es un pequeño edificio con una puerta, entran, toman el pasillo amplio, abren una puerta, después otra, bajan hasta llegar al salón. Está lleno de globos que caen del techo, serpentinas, una gran manta que dice: "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TOM", puede verse el pastel y una mesa de regalos. La gente del pueblo grita:

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! — Comienzan a cantarle, mientras él mira su alrededor, se siente conmovido, es una fiesta en su honor. Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla. Sonríe. Nani se acerca, toma las manos de Tom entre las suyas, le dice:

— Feliz cumpleaños mi niño. Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí, para festejar que has pasado un año con nosotros, nos sentimos agradecidos y felices por tenerte con nosotros, por cada día e instante que compartimos juntos. —

Ella abraza a Tom, después el resto del pueblo se aproxima, dan palabras a Tom para abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

Odin mira a los mortales que se regocijan por tener a Loki entre ellos, siente una mano gélida tomar su corazón, pues en Asgard nadie agradeció jamás tener a Loki entre ellos. Casi puede escuchar la voz de su hijo regodearse, burlarse, reír, al decirle:

"Mi derecho de nacimiento es morir. Déjame muerto. Es lo que querías padre de todos"

La broma que Loki y Donald compartieron, golpea a Odin en su cara:

"Odin es padre de todos menos de Loki."

Odin está por salir, cuando ve a su doble acercarse a su hijo. Aquel ser dice con una sonrisa:

— Te amo hijo mío, el más joven de mis hijos. — Loki se abalanza a sus brazos al decirle lleno de júbilo:

— También te amo padre. —

Odin recuerda cuando Loki era un niño, cuando corría a sus brazos e intentaba abrazarlo, cada ocasión Odin lo detuvo al rechazarlo, hasta que un día Loki no buscó el abrazo de Odin.

El infinito da un pequeño cofre a Tom, le dice:

— Sabrás usarlo cuando estés listo mi hijo. Te veré pronto. — Tom abraza a su padre una vez más, lo deja ir, lo sigue con su vista hasta que desaparece.

Odin nota que los ojos de Loki se vuelven azules con el contacto de aquel ser. No queda duda en su corazón, El Infinito ha embrujado a su hijo. Casi puede saborear la burla amarga de su hijo:

"Tienes celos viejo hipócrita. Te enfurece ver que alguien tomó como un tesoro lo que despreciaste."

Tom es indiferente a los pensamientos de Odin, se aleja del hombre, sigue recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus amigos, de su familia. Escucha a Tony quejarse por la falta de alcohol.

Tony conversa con los chicos, intercambian bromas. Al comenzar la música bailan, Tony es el más extravagante. Odin se esconde de la vista de los mortales, los observa desde una esquina, aprecia la sonrisa y risa de su hijo. Ve a Loki dirigirse hacia él, piensa que lo está imaginando pues se ha escondido incluso de Loki, pero su hijo se para frente a él al decirle:

— Es una fiesta, no debería estar sólo. — Odin responde:

— Todos se divierten. — Loki se sienta a su lado, le pregunta:

— ¿Es su hija a quien perdió? — Odin siente la ira burbujeante, quiere gritarle a Loki por decir disparates, pero guarda silencio, por una vez en su vida ha decidido escuchar lo que su hijo dice. — Ella está viva. — Odin pregunta con más amargura de la que deseaba:

— ¿Cómo lo sabes muchacho tonto? — Tom no se molesta, mira al hombre agobiado por el dolor, le responde:

— Nani dice que soy especial. — Tom mira un momento a las personas, luego regresa su mirada a Odin. — Puedo ver cosas y saber cosas, pero no debe creerme. Ella estuvo en un lugar llamado Heven, lo busqué en internet pero no aparece. No sé dónde está ahora, pero ella regresará a ese lugar en algún momento. — Sonríe a Odin. — Espero que pueda arreglar las cosas con su hija. Adiós. —

Odin ve a su hijo levantarse, él se aleja para hablar con los mortales. Su hijo lo deja por los insignificantes mortales. Se levanta, sale del lugar, el dolor del recuerdo de su hija más la indiferencia de Loki rasgan su corazón. Sale de ahí para regresar a Asgard.

Heimdall recibe a su rey, Odin pregunta:

— ¿Lo viste?

— Lo he visto.

— Se trata de Loki.

— Es la esencia de Loki, pero no es Loki.

— ¿Qué absurdo dices Heimdall?

— Le pido disculpas mi rey, es lo que puedo ver. Loki Laufeyson murió.

— ¡Mentira!

— Lo he visto mi rey. No sobrevivió, se desvaneció su maldad, sus recuerdos, su vida, su cuerpo pudo haber sobrevivido pero no lo que fue.

— Lo vi, se trata de Loki, está vivo. Mi amigo, mi hijo vive.

— Alguien más lo ha reclamado como suyo.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Hoy, pocas horas antes de que usted fuera a Midgard. —

Odin da la espalda a su amigo al marcharse, se siente aturdido, ha llegado tarde, ha fallado de nuevo a su hijo. Siente como si alguien lo golpeara hasta matarlo. No escucha las palabras de Heimdall:

— No todas las muertes son literales, hay más de una forma de morir, amigo mío. —

Tony da otro golpe a la piñata, se ríe mientras sube la venda y mira la vistosa estrella, la golpea con todas sus fuerzas al hacerla romperse. Los dulces caen como lluvia, él toma algunos antes de tirarse el piso como los demás. Tom los observa desde lejos, se ríe al tomar fotografías de todo. Nani se acerca, le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué no vas con ellos? — Tom le muestra una gran bolsa:

— Ya tomé mis dulces. — Ambos se ríen.

El festejo sigue, ríen, juegan, se toman fotografías, se quedan hasta tarde abriendo los regalos. Tony se queda a dormir en la casa de Nani, en una habitación para los invitados. Un pequeño avión golpea la ventana, Tom abre para que el objeto entre, desde el fondo Tony grita:

— ¡Llevará los panecillos a mi casa! —

Tom suspira, baja para ir por los panecillos a la cafetería, regresa con ellos atados con un listón dorado, los coloca en el avión, el cual sale por la ventana. Tom se deja caer en su cama al dormir, ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas.

El avión deja los panecillos en la mesa del comedor de los vengadores. Los vengadores llegan a la torre, después de haber tenido un día horrible. Tony no estuvo con ellos, se desapareció todo el día, Hulk casi pierde el control y se abalanza sobre ellos, Thor no está. Doom mandó a sus malditos robots, los cuales no parecían tener fin.

Hulk huele el aroma dulce, toma de inmediato una de las cajas que están sobre la mesa, rompe el listón, comienza a comer los panecillos, al terminar el primero regresa a ser Bruce, quien se acurruca en el piso con la caja entre sus brazos al seguir comiendo.

Steve siente que algo dulce no le caerá mal, incluso si Loki lo cocinó, así que toma uno. Los espías deciden seguir el ejemplo.

Nani se reúne con otros miembros de la comunidad, pone sobre la mesa un grupo de papeles, expedientes, mapas, alrededor de ellos hay fotografías, nexos marcados con estambre rojo, coordenadas. Ella dice:

— Como saben, la información traída por Tom de SHIELD nos llevó a mi hija y otros agentes desaparecidos. Tenemos la información que indica que HYDRA y SHIELD tienen nexos. La información que Tom y otros agentes extrajeron en la misión de rescate, es más preocupante. Todo señala que Cráneo Rojo sigue con vida. — Mary se queja:

— Me sigo oponiendo. Se ha utilizado a Tom en dos misiones en menos de un mes, él no está recuperado y todos ustedes están de acuerdo en mandarlo a territorio enemigo.

— Sin él no habríamos obtenido la información.

— ¡Está mal! Todos escapamos de seres terribles que nos usaban sin compasión, es lo que estamos haciendo con el muchacho. Lo usamos.

— Estamos en peligro, debemos disponer de todas las herramientas…

— ¡ÉL NO ES UNA HERRAMIENTA! — Respira profundo. — No son herramientas, esta misión no fue exitosa. Ellos no fallaron, fallamos nosotros. Les fallamos a ellos y a sus padres. ¿Qué le diríamos a Miriam, Robert, John, James, Alejandro, Alfred y a todos los demás? Nos retiramos no para volver a meternos en esto, sino para mantenerlos a ellos a salvo, para mantener a esos chicos lejos de las guerras y el espionaje. Miriam y Marián no querían que Miguel y Cris fueran espías. Si no fuera por Tony y Tom todos nuestros chicos habrían muerto. — Nani defiende:

— ¡No murieron!

— Estuvieron cerca. — Ella pasa su mano por su cabello. — Yo no quería ser una mesera, jamás fue mi sueño serlo. La mayoría pensó que moriría siendo un agente, ese era todo el futuro al que podíamos aspirar. Esos niños tienen un futuro a diferencia de nosotros, no deben ser arrastrados a esto. — Señala a cada persona en la junta. — Somos viejos, todos nosotros somos viejos para esto. ¿Cuánto tiempo sobreviviríamos en el campo?, ¿cuántos trabajos podríamos hacer si nos involucramos con Hydra o Shield? Se los diré, ninguno. Somos humanos, simples humanos. Vieron lo que Thor le hizo a Nani. ¿Cuántos de nosotros podría soportar un golpe de Hulk o los robots de Hydra? NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS. Sólo somos humanos. Este mundo ya no es para nosotros. No ganamos, fracasamos, espero que no lo olviden. —

Mary se marcha, el silencio inunda la sala, sólo son audibles los pasos de la mujer al alejarse.

Tony se despierta por el glorioso aroma del desayuno. No puede evitar sonreír al ver lo surrealista de la situación, Loki le prepara el desayuno. Se sienta, ante él hay café, huevos estrellados con tocino, un plato con tortitas, budín, pastelillos que dicen "Gracias". La luz del sol entra cálidamente por la ventana, da un aspecto dorado a la cocina de armarios blancos y superficies relucientes. Escucha al Loki decirle mientras se miran a los ojos:

— Si no fuera por ti, hombre sin batería, todos mis amigos habrían perecido en su aventura. Sé que te diste cuenta, ninguno es un espía, sólo chicos normales intentando hacer lo mejor. — Tony asiente, traga el bocado que estaba mascando. — Eres un gran hombre Anthony Stark.

— Dime Tony, sólo Tony. —

Los amigos de Tom entran, saludan a Tony, se sientan a la mesa, comienzan a comer, se ríe. Comparten chistes y le cuentan a Tom de nuevo sobre su misión. Tony añade algunos detalles, se burla de ellos, disfruta de convivir con ellos. Cuando han terminado de comer, Tom les dice:

— Gracias a todos por ir por mí. — Miguel dice:

— Iríamos por ti incluso al infierno y de regreso. —

Las chicas y Cris asienten. Los muchachos se levantan, abrazan a Tom, Tony también se incorpora al rodear a todos, les dice:

— Somos un emparedado. —

Los muchachos se ríen. Cada uno toma un pastelillo de agradecimiento, salen de la cocina para ir a la cafetería. Tony da el primer mordisco, es lo más glorioso que ha comido jamás, le pregunta a Cris:

— ¿Por qué esto es glorioso? Es suave, dulce, etéreo, indescriptible — Cris se ríe, al responder:

— No has probado los otros. En la cafetería casi siempre hay amor, este es de gracias. — Señala el pastelillo que tiene en su mano. — Hay de paz, alegría, diversión, encanto. — Flor grita:

— ¡Los de felicidad son los mejores! — Georgia discute:

— Mis favoritos son los de diversión. — Cris les dice:

— Los de encanto son muy ricos. — Miguel gana la partida a sus amigos al responderles:

— ¡LO MEJOR ES TENER TODOS! —

Ellos se ríen, mientras Tom ha abierto la cafetería y comenzó a poner las sillas en su lugar. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Él no come? — Flor le comenta:

— Tom toma mucha agua, come frutas, pero no come a menudo. — Cris agrega:

— No duerme a menudo, cada cuarto día, en ocasiones una vez cada semana. — Georgia comenta:

— Intentamos quedarnos despiertos con él, ninguno pudo seguir su paso. —

Tom aparece con sus patines puestos, listo para un nuevo día. Thor se arrastra fuera de su cama, se muere de aburrimiento, escuchar todo el día a los ciudadanos quejarse es agotador. El príncipe de oro de Asgard se levanta lleno de pesadumbre, quiere volver a Midgard. Alguien toca a la puerta, abre, encuentra a un criado quien se agacha sin verlo a los ojos, le dice:

— El rey solicita su presencia su majestad.

— Gracias. —

Thor cierra la puerta, comienza a vestirse para ir a ver a su padre. Odin está en la biblioteca, busca información sobre El Infinito, encuentra referencias vagas. Leyendas que hablan sobre una presencia que visita a las mujeres, cuando sus maridos están ausentes, ellas se embarazan, tienen hijos superdotados que son reclamados por la criatura después. Otras leyendas, dicen que come los corazones de quienes son reclamados como hijos. Una leyenda dice que El Infinito se cernió sobre el árbol, estuvo por destruirlo, pero un Jotun se paró ante la criatura, suplicó su misericordia; el ser juró regresar. Sobre la lágrima del infinito hay una descripción, la cual dice: "Su función es purificar y eliminar la maldad. Destruye el mundo donde es detonada al traer vida a los universos cercanos." Odin suspira, ve a su hijo entrar, voltea a ver a su gallardo hijo de oro.

— Me has llamado padre. — Odin le dice:

— Así es. Quiero que tú, los tres guerreros y Lady Sif, se encaminen a Midgard con la misión de hacer recordar a Loki. — Thor dice a su padre:

— Lo haremos padre. Traeré de regreso a Loki. —

Thor no mira lo que su padre lee; así como Odin jamás vio quieres eran los amigos de Loki. Si alguno hubiera tomado atención, sabrían que cometen un error.

Los tres guerreros y Lady Sif no son felices al escuchar lo que Thor dice con alegría:

— Mis amigos, iremos a Midgard para traer de regreso a mi hermano. —

Thor no espera el desayuno, tampoco escucha las quejas de sus amigos, sólo los arrastra hacia el Bifrost. Heimdall los ve llegar, de inmediato sabe que es un error, los amigos de Thor siempre han despreciado a Loki.

Heimdall vio a Loki aparecer en aquel pueblo, lo contempló desplomarse moribundo, presenció todo; pero guardó silencio. Al observar que la maldad de Loki había desaparecido, con sus recuerdos, con su pasado como criminal, decidió no decirlo; aceptar aquella muerte poética como una real. Jamás estuvo de acuerdo con Odin, jamás. Amaba las visitas del joven príncipe, los regalos que este le traía, sus conversaciones, su risa, las flores, su resplandor, su magia, sus travesuras. Le dolió ver aquel lucero ser reducido a un fuego destructor, un animal rabioso, hambriento, lleno de celos y odio.

Heimdall dio una oración para que Thor u Odin jamás encontraran al joven príncipe, para que pudiera ser feliz, para tener la vida que debió, a la que tenía derecho; sabe que si Loki regresa a Asgard sólo será para volver a ser una reliquia robada. Cada día observó al joven príncipe, veló su sueño, cuando abrió los ojos se regocijó, al decidir quedarse con esas personas y dejar de esperar a Thor dejó ir el aliento que contuvo. Porque después de conocerlo, después de ver lo que le hicieron, Heimdall deseó haber sido él quien tomara ese niño, así ninguno habría sido condenado a la soledad.

Heimdall no comparte el entusiasmo y optimismo de Thor. Manda al príncipe con sus amigos a Nuevo México, no los retrasará mucho, pero no llegarán rápido. Regresa su vista al joven príncipe, quien sostiene con gracia una charola al servir con suavidad a los comensales.

Tom va a la mesa donde sus amigos están. Tony les cuenta otra de sus aventuras. Flor mira su reloj al decir:

— Debemos irnos. — Ellos salen corriendo, no sin antes despedirse de Tom. Mary les dice:

— ¡Acábelos! — Ellos gritan antes de salir de la puerta:

— ¡Sí! —

Tony ve que Loki se ha quedado atrás. Le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?

— Ya terminé mis evaluaciones.

— Podrías ir conmigo a Nueva York, nos divertiremos mucho. — El teléfono de Tom suena, lee en la pantalla:

"Robobatalla New York. 8 P. M." Tom rueda los ojos al decir:

— Aceptaré la invitación, porque tengo un compromiso. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Puedo saber? — Tony ve a Loki sonreírle como si estuviera planeando una travesura, lo escucha decir:

— Cuando estemos en camino. — Tony termina su café, se levanta, dice:

— Vamos. —

Tom se despide de Nani, Mary y Rose; de forma rápida dice hasta luego a los comensales. Tony toma las cajas de panecillos recién hechos. Salen, el auto de Tony aguarda fuera. Tom le dice a Tony:

— Los robobatallas son organizadas por alguien misterioso, uno de sus patrocinadores es Justin Hammer. Se trata de chicos y aficionados a la robótica compitiendo, con robots de combate. — Tom saca de su bolsillo un robot que se mueve gracioso, parece ser construido con triángulos verdes, tiene una cara pintada de amarillo con una mueca tonta. — Conseguí una invitación en un foro, después de decodificarla. Si la policía se entera nos detendrá a todos. — Tony ve a Loki estirar los brazos al ponerse cómodo. — Se hacen apuestas fuertes, puedes ganar mucho dinero como perderlo.

— ¿Cuánto has ganado?

— Cien mil en una noche. — Tony se burla:

— Tienes mucho dinero.

— No, lo regalé. —

Tony cree que Loki tal vez lo regaló como parte de bromas y trucos, pero sigue preguntando:

— ¿A quién o qué? — Loki le sonríe al decir:

— Es secreto. —

Tony sigue indagando, quiere saber a quién o a qué Loki regaló su dinero. Thor y sus amigos caminan al poblado donde Jane vive. La astrofísica los recibe con alegría y la noticia que ha iniciado una nueva relación.

Thor no se siente tan afectado como debería, mientras Sif es la mujer más feliz del universo. Jane y su nuevo novio ofrecen llevarlos a Nueva York, puesto que deben ir a dar una conferencia.

Tony llega junto con Loki a la Torre. Siguen conversando amenamente, para encontrar a sus compañeros de equipo en la mesa, dormidos, con las cajas de panecillos vacías a su alrededor. El ingeniero está por gritar, cuando Loki le indica que guarde silencio y los deje dormir. Tony mira a Loki, quien saca de una de sus bolsas plumones de colores, permanentes, al menos difíciles de quitar. Los dos se sonríen maliciosamente al mirar a sus pobres víctimas.

Thor llega a la torre, después de un largo viaje. Al llegar se sorprende al encontrar los rostros de sus amigos pintados. Clint es un pirata con parche, Natasha tiene dibujados bigotes y flores, el capitán tiene pintada la careta de Ironman en la cara, Bruce tiene pintados lentes y ojos abiertos, además de bigote con barba.

Thor y sus amigos continúan su camino, van hacia donde llega un delicioso olor. Al llegar ven a Loki y Tony cocinando, ambos ríen al comentar cosas que sólo Jane y su novio comprenden.

Jane se siente aliviada por ver a Loki vivo, pero furiosa porque el bastardo la engañó, se ha sentido culpable por su muerte. Camina hacia él, lo abofeteará. Levanta su mano, pero antes de golpear al muchacho es recibida por tortazo. Tony y Loki se ríen de ella antes de salir corriendo, como si se tratara de dos niños.

Thor intenta capturar a su hermano, para sólo abrazar espacio vacío. Los tres guerreros y Lady Sif van tras Loki, para matarlo de una vez y para siempre.

El teléfono de Tom suena, mira el mensaje, el cual son unas coordenadas, debe decodificar el lugar del encuentro. Le dice a Tony:

— Ya mandaron la dirección, es mejor que me marche. — Tony dice:

— Vamos a comer, además los panecillos aún no están listos, los acabamos de meter al horno. —

Tom sonríe, pero su mano se mueve, detiene un nuevo intento de Sif por golpearlo. La suelta al decirle a su amigo:

— Es mejor que me marche, hay mucha gente queriendo golpearme. —

Tom toma su mochila, camina al ascensor, le dice a Tony antes de que las puertas se cierren:

— Qué la fuerza te acompañe. — Tony corre, pide:

— Dime cuánto tiempo tienen que estar los panecillos en el horno. —

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran, mientras Tom se ríe. Natasha se despierta por los berridos de Tony y el alboroto. Entró para ver a Loki salir por el ascensor. Pregunta mirando a todos a su alrededor, ve como comienzan a reírse de ella:

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Él se fue…

— ¿Quién? — Thor responde:

— Mi hermano.

— ¿A dónde? — Tony dice:

— A una robobatalla. No me dijo cuanto tiempo. — Natasha pide a JARVIS:

— ¡No lo dejes salir! JARVIS necesito hablar con él. —

Un monitor muestra a Loki quien grita algo, antes de saltar, golpear el techo del ascensor y comenzar a escabullirse. Natasha salta por el túnel del elevador. Tom es más rápido, abre las puertas del piso más cercano y sale para comenzar a correr. Desafortunadamente es tacleado por Thor, quien lo abraza con fuerza al decir:

— No te dejaré ir hermano. — Tom intenta zafarse al gritar:

— ¡NO SOY TU HERMANO! —

Natasha llega ante Loki, le pregunta:

— ¿Tienes una invitación para las Robobatallas? — Tom responde aun luchando por soltarse de Thor:

— Sí. ¡SUELTAME GIGANTE! — Sif comenta en tono venenoso:

— Thor no es el gigante, tú lo eres. —

Tom decide ignorar a la mujer que quería partirlo en dos con una espada. Ella insiste:

— ¿Me escuchaste? — Tom sigue ignorándola. — ¡LOKI! —

Tom no se inmuta, un grito seguido por música Black Metal suena, toma su celular, responde:

— Hijo de la Luna, estoy bien. Sí, nos vemos ahí. ¿Morita tiene las coordenadas? Perfecto. Hijo de la Luna, te dije que me quedaría con un amigo, pero pasaron muchas cosas, ¿puedo pasar la noche en tu casa?… — Tom sonríe. — Gracias, Hijo de la Luna, podemos comprar algo cuando salgamos. ¿Ellos también?… Es perfecto. Sí, cuídate también Hijo de la Luna. — Tom cuelga, mira fijamente a Thor, le dice. — Suéltame ahora. —

Thor suelta a Loki, al reconocer ese tono de voz. Lo ve guardar su teléfono, luce molesto. Natasha dice sin miramientos:

— Necesito que nos infiltres en las Robobatallas. — Tom se ríe, la ve al seguir riéndose. Cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué YO haría tal cosa? — Tony entra, al responder por ella:

— Porque somos amigos. — Tom enarca una de sus cejas al cruzar los brazos y cuestionar:

— ¿Es una petición de amigos? — Tony traga saliva al asentir. — Bien. — Tom saca su celular, extiende su mano hacia Tony. El ingeniero lo mira interrogante. — El teléfono de tu infiltrado.

— Iré por uno.

— Diez segundos.

— No puedo ir tan rápido. ¿Traes el que te regalé?

— ¿Quieres que te regrese lo que me regalaste?

— Sí. —

Tom saca de malagana el teléfono que Stark le había regalado, trae un colguije de Ironman, mira al millonario al decirle:

— Eres malo para dar presentes. — Tony hace un mohín. — Conseguiré la invitación y el pase, tu infiltrado debe hacer el resto. —

Tony observa a Loki trabajar en el teléfono, le parece fascinante. Finalmente cuestiona:

— ¿Qué se requiere para ser un participante?

— No perder en tu primera batalla y quedar como un cerdo. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Todos hacen sus robots?

— Es lo mejor. Algunos los compran o mandan hacer; pero terminan como cerdos.

— ¿Qué es eso de cerdos?

— Son los participantes que pierden en su primer combate, sólo van a perder y engrosar el premio final.

— ¿El premio final?

— Cada cerdo aumenta cien dólares el premio.

— ¿Qué otras categorías hay?

— Al comenzar eres cerdo, luego competidor, principiante, novato y si sobrevives príncipe o princesa; el gran ganador es el rey o la reina, quien se lleva todo el dinero. — Sif cuestiona:

— ¿Tú quieres ser rey? — Tom niega:

— Negativo. Todos los reyes y reinas han desaparecido, nadie los vuelve a ver, sólo se sabe que sus familias reciben el premio con una fotografía, una nota y una tarjeta de membrecía. — Tony cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué compites?

— Es divertido, además tengo un proyecto.

— ¿Cuál? — Tom levanta la vista del teléfono, mira a Tony, le dice:

— Jura que no lo dirás a nadie. — Tony cruza su corazón, levanta la mano al decir:

— Lo juro. —

Tom se acerca a Tony, le dice algo al oído que nadie más escucha, después sigue con el teléfono. Se pone unos lentes oscuros, se cubre la cara con una bufanda roja y se pone una capucha verde, se coloca de manera que tras él se vea una pared blanca cualquiera. Un minuto después, se hinca en el piso, desliza el teléfono en su palma y saca la batería. Voltea a ver a Tony al decirle:

— Cinco minutos para traer aquí a tu infiltrado. —

Natasha hizo una llamada, cuatro minutos después Peter Parker entra dando tropezones. Loki se quita la sudadera, la coloca en Peter, junto a los lentes y la bufanda, pone la batería al teléfono, la da al chico antes de tirarse al suelo y arrastrarse lejos. Peter es escaneado por el celular, en la pantalla aparece un mensaje:

"Bienvenido Roboguerrero." El siguiente mensaje son las coordenadas.

Thor nota las marcas de heridas recientes en el torso desnudo de su hermano, quien de su mochila saca una playera verde. Tony se acerca a Loki, pone su mano sobre las marcas, afirma:

— Aquí te hirieron, por nosotros. — Tony siente cuando Loki se aparta, se pone la playera con premura, al decir:

— Todo tiene un precio, hombre sin batería. — Tom toca las heridas sobre la playera. — Este fue el precio que pagué y volvería a pagar de ser necesario.

Tony se siente incómodo, las palabras se han atorado en su garganta mientras recuerda su secuestro. Escucha la voz de Loki, lo ve sacar una navaja de su pantalón, observa aquella piel blanca y después sangre.

Tony toma la muñeca de Loki, hay tanta sangre. Thor se mueve lleno de terror, el resto luce petrificado. Loki se ríe. El millonario voltea a verlo, espera encontrar locura, pero encuentra un gesto amable. Siente aquel tacto gélido, escucha su voz melodiosa:

— Se necesita más que un rasguño para matarme, Anthony. — La sangre se convierte en destellos verdes, los cuales se arremolinan a su alrededor, hacen más brillante la estancia, se desvanecen. — ¿Lo ves? — Tony examina la muñeca de Loki, no hay herida, tampoco sangre. — No te preocupes por mí. —

Loki está por alejarse, pero Tony lo abraza. Siente que Loki se queda inmóvil. Lo suelta, intenta disculparse pero no puede. El dios se ha alejado velozmente al ir al ascensor, parece totalmente ofendido. Los tres guerreros le bloquean el camino, Loki los mira al ordenar:

— Dejadme pasar. — Acentúa. — AHORA. —

Los amigos de Thor se ríen, confían en que el príncipe no permitirá que Loki los dañe. Sif se acerca segura:

— ¿Qué harás LOKI? — Tom suelta una carcajada, la señala al decirle:

— Estás loca. Sólo soy un chico que quiere ir a jugar con sus amigos frikis. — Sif se ríe ahora:

— ¿Qué clase de amigos puedes tener tú? — Tom sonríe de lado al decir maliciosamente:

— No son mujeres locas desesperadas por tener sobre ellas un hombre. — Tony se ríe al cuestionar:

— ¿De dónde sacaste ese vocabulario? — Tom responde:

— El Capitán América, no me quiso decir qué significa íntimo. Así que lo investigué, tiene muchos matices. — Tony se cerca, observa la pantalla del teléfono de Tom, quien pasa las páginas, hasta que Tony pregunta:

— ¿EN SERIO? ¡PORNO! — Tom dice aún algo confundido:

— Se relaciona, al menos eso muestran los resultados de google. — Tony se ríe al saber que se burlará la siguiente ocasión del capitán.

Tom sólo da una risita divertido antes de guardar su teléfono. Le dice a Tony al ignorar a todos los demás:

— Me voy, tengo que ir a una batalla. Diviértete Hombre Sin Batería. — Tony recuerda los panecillos:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — Tom rueda los ojos al decir sin perder su sonrisa pícara:

— Ya deben estar quemados. —

Tony sale corriendo, va al ascensor, al borde del llanto. Tom aprovecha la confusión para intentar marcharse, pero Thor lo agarra con fuerza del brazo al decirle:

— No te irás. — Tom mira a ese desconocido, le dice:

— No eres mi dueño. Tú no me mandas. —

Thor y sus amigos atan a Tom a una silla. El muchacho de ojos verdes los observa retadoramente, al preguntarles:

— ¿Sólo tienen esto? —

Sif le coloca el bozal, pero Loki sigue sonriendo con su mirada. Ella lo odia, odia que él traicione al hombre que ella ama, está cansada de sus traiciones, está harta de Loki.

Los amigos vengadores entran con su nuevo look, no lucen felices. Tom les toma fotografías, los amigos de Thor ven como las ataduras y el bozal yacen sobre el piso olvidados.

Tom carcajea al verlos, le parece tan gracioso. Los vengadores van por él, pero está preparado. Tenía días queriendo probar un dispositivo que vio en una película y recreó, un estabilizador gravitacional, que le permite correr por las paredes.

Tom ríe al esquivar los intentos por atraparlo, esquiva a viuda negra, salta sobre Clint, con un giro se aleja del Capitán América, en ese momento de tranquilidad. No le agradan los amigos de Thor, así que intenta mantenerse lejos de todos ellos. Entre su escape mira la hora, se acerca el momento de despedirse.

Se acerca a Peter, sonríe maliciosamente, le quita de las manos su robot, lo revisa al rodar los ojos y preguntar:

— ¿Vas a participar con esa cosa? — Peter responde:

— Sí, es lo que me dieron. — Tom se ríe al decirle:

— No enfrentes a los novatos, busca a los cerdos o terminarás siendo cerdo. — Peter dice dudoso:

— Gracias… — Tom se despide:

— Nos veremos allá. — Otra mirada a los vengadores. — Tal vez… — Dice a JARVIS. — Dile a Tony, por favor, que le hablaré después. — Su teléfono suena, mira la pantalla. — Don, hola. No… estoy en casa del hombre sin batería. — Rueda los ojos. — Tiene muchas casas Donald, no seas tonto. Sí, es una batalla. Regresaré esta noche, no te preocupes. No, no es problema, nos veremos en el techo, veremos las estrellas… Sí, todo estará bien Don… Cuando salgas de tu guardia, intentaré llegar lo antes posible. Hasta pronto… —

Tom cuelga, suspira. Tony sale del ascensor, va hacia Loki al decirle:

— No puedes irte, tienes que enseñarme. — Tom, le dice con calma:

— Tony, tengo que irme, sabías que venía a la robobatalla. Te lo dije desde un inicio, ya voy un minuto tarde, necesito irme.

— Puedes quedarte, dijiste que te quedarías. — Ve a Loki sonreírse de manera condescendiente, lo escucha decir:

— No, no puedo. Don me habló, él me necesita.

— Yo, yo necesito esos panecillos… llenos de amor. Por favor.

— Tony, tienes mucho amor, tienes a Pepper, tus amigos, no estás sólo. No necesitas panecillos y no morirás.

— Pero… los planes… cocinaríamos juntos, hablaríamos de ciencia… me mostrarías el juguete del que me hablaste y tu bloc.

— Sí, el bloc. — Tom le pasa la dirección. — Ahora lo tienes. — Respira profundo para no perder la calma. Le dice al millonario. — Puedes hacer todas esas actividades con tus amigos.

— Los panecillos. — Tom le sonríe.

— Mañana habrá en la cafetería. — Tom da un paso atrás entrando al ascensor. — Adiós hombre sin batería. —

Tony ve las puertas cerrarse, no es feliz por el giro de los acontecimientos. Está por irse a su laboratorio, esperará a mañana por los panecillos hoy puede embriagarse. Antes de que se marche sus amigos lo agarran para su venganza.

Los tres guerreros y Lady Sif ven a Loki marcharse, piensan en ir tras él, arrastrarlo a Asgard y meterlo en una celda hasta que su cuerpo se vuelva polvo. Thor los detiene les dice:

— Lo ven ahora. Loki no me recuerda, no recuerda nada. Es nuestra misión hacerlo recordar. —

Lady Sif intenta convencerlo de lo contrario. Peter escucha los gritos de Tony, quien dice:

— ¡NO ME VOY A PONER ESA COSA ROSA! —

Peter tuvo que esperar media hora para salir. Todos subieron al auto, las cosas aún se sentían algo extrañas y más con los Asgard quejándose. Cruzaron la ciudad, para llegar a una bodega cerca de los muelles, para su sorpresa hay una cola con personas esperando por entrar, dos porteros fornidos decidiendo quién pasa y quién no.

Viuda negra se acerca, pone sus encantos en marcha, pero los cadeneros le dicen:

— Sólo participantes y espectadores con invitación. —

Ella regresa con sus compañeros, que se han disfrazado, se vistieron como si acabaran de salir de una fiesta de disfraces, porque no se han podido quitar la pintura y a Tony lo vistieron como el Capitán América. Natasha comenta:

— Es una de las cosas más ridículas que he hecho. —

Un taxi llega, ellos voltean, ven a Loki bajar como si fuera una estrella de cine. Lleva pantalones de mezclilla, una playera verde, un paliacate en su muñeca derecha y un la cabeza, como calzado lleva unos tenis. Los chicos en la fila comienzan a vitorear:

— TOM ¡TOM! ¡TOM! —

Loki levanta los brazos al decirles:

— ¡Digan mi nombre! —

Los chicos lo vitorean, se acerca a ellos, se toma fotos con ellos, les habla, anima a varios. Pasa frente a los vengadores, va hacia los cadeneros. Les dice a los chicos grandes:

— Queremos pasar. — Los cadeneros sonríen, al preguntar:

— ¿Quiénes?

— Yo y mi ejército. — Uno de ellos cuestiona:

— ¿Tú ejército? — Loki voltea a ver a los chicos al preguntar:

— ¿Son mi ejército? — Las voces responden:

— ¡SÍ!

— ¡HAN VENIDO A GANAR! ¡NO MUERAN COMO CERDOS! ¡LUCHEN! ¡Y!

— ¡VENCEREMOS! —

Los cadeneros quitan la cadena, para dejar pasar a los chicos. Tom ve a todos pasar. Cuando no hay nadie en la fila. Uno de los hombres grandes acaricia el cabello de Tom al alborotarlo, ambos sonríen al muchacho.

— Me alegra que llegaras. — El otro asiente.

— Gracias Alex y Salva.

— Tom, necesito que me vendas muchos de esos pastelillos. — Tom les indica que esperen un momento, saca dos cajitas y entrega una a cada uno. — Gracias. Como te decía, es el cumpleaños de mi princesa, quiero que mi familia coma estas delicias. — El otro hombre observa que el muchacho viene solo:

— ¿Dónde están tus amigos? — Tom responde:

— No pudieron venir. — Saca su oso de peluche. — Pero traje a Thunder. — El hombre toma al oso, le dice:

— Es muy bonito.

— La señora Michel me lo dio. — Va hacia los vengadores, toma a Tony de la muñeca al jalarlo. — Mi amigo Anthony me acompaña, bueno a sus amigos que vienen acompañando a otro de sus amigos. — Los hombres ven al extraño grupo, uno de ellos comenta:

— Parecen salidos de un carnaval. —

Tom les indica que se acerquen, cuenta al oído algo a cada uno, los tres ríen. Uno de ellos dice:

— Las reglas dicen que sólo invitados y concursantes. — Tom pone ojos de cachorro al decir:

— Las reglas dicen que no vendo más de veinte panecillos. — Los hombres se dicen algo, luego uno comenta:

— Si ellos traen dinero para apostar, podrían pasar. — Tony saca un fajo de billetes. — En ese caso, adelante. —

Los vengadores comienzan a pasar, los cadeneros le dicen a Tom:

— No parecen gente confiable, procura no juntarte con esa gente. Esos cuatro que vienen con el rubio parecen que te quieren matar.

— Estaré bien, gracias por su preocupación.

— ¿Tienes dónde quedarte?

— Regresaré a casa. Le diré a alguien que venga por mí.

— Si no tienes quien te lleve, pídelo y nosotros vamos a llevarte a casa. —

Tom los abraza al agradecer, antes de despedirse y entrar. No se encuentra con los vengadores al ser arrastrado por El Hijo de La Luna.

Tony observa todos los chicos, hay arenas donde se desarrollan las batallas, hay una gran pantalla donde están los avatares de los competidores ordenados por puntos, en la cima está uno que dice "Príncipe Encantador". Hay otra lista donde vienen más nombres con una leyenda antes del seudónimo: "Príncipe", entre ellos leen "Príncipe Loki".

Peter escucha las reglas, se siente nervioso, sabe que no debió aceptar. Pasa a una mesa, donde le piden que confirme su seudónimo "Hombre Araña". Él sonríe al asentir. Ella le comenta:

— Puedes retar a uno de los novatos. — Señala a la lista donde está el príncipe encantador. — Si les ganas puedes obtener robo de puntos o pedir una batalla de práctica donde no importa si ganas o pierdes. Pasa a la siguiente mesa y decide a quién vas a retar. —

Peter asiente, se acerca a los vengadores, hacen una junta. Clint comenta:

— El robot es bueno, reta al príncipe encantador. ¿Qué clase de papanatas se pone ese seudónimo? — Se ríe. — Debe ser un tío gordo con lentes, que vive con su mamá. — Tony le dice:

— Cualquier tipo así podría patearte el trasero en una partida de videojuegos. — Bruce rueda los ojos al decir:

— Si está en la cima es por algo. Digo que rete a uno de los de abajo. — Natasha comenta:

— Me inclino por patear al príncipe encantador. — Steve interviene:

— Sería diligente ganar la primera batalla. — Thor dice:

— No temas amigo, si los guerreros sólo entráramos a batalla con enemigos que les ganaremos no seríamos fuertes.

— Al príncipe. —

Peter se acerca a la mesa, el hombre le pregunta:

— ¿Ya elegiste a quién retarás?

— Sí, quiero un robo de puntos contra el Príncipe Encantador. — Se hace silencio, todos voltean a ver a Peter. El hombre cuestiona:

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Quizás quieres una batalla de práctica?

— No, robo de puntos. —

En la pantalla aparece una leyenda: "Nuevo retador." Una cámara enfoca a Peter, el hombre que hablaba por el micrófono sonríe, anuncia:

— ¡Hagan sus apuestas mis amigos! Un recién llegado quiere hacer un robo de puntos contra el líder de la tabla. Ven acá hijo. — Peter se acerca, sube al pódium. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes ganarle al Príncipe Encantador?

— Tengo un buen robot. — Peter lo muestra. El anunciador le sonríe al decir:

— Suerte hijo. ¡Príncipe Encantador a la arena! —

Los vengadores ven a los chicos abrir un camino, mientras aplauden, se escuchan gritos de admiración, con terror ven a Loki caminar hacia ellos como un rey, pasa frente a ellos al hacer una seña a Tony, sube al pódium, da la mano al presentador, quien dice:

— Hola Tom, este chico es uno de los amigos de tu amigo.

— Sí. — Saluda al público.

— ¿Por qué no le cuentas a los recién llegados sobre tu seudónimo?

— Encontré la invitación, cuando jugaba Rol con mis amigos. Flor me quitó el teléfono y puso en mi registro Príncipe Encantador. No tengo nada de príncipe, quería que mi seudónimo fuera travesura. Cuando llegamos aquí, mis amigos insistieron que fuera mi seudónimo. ¿Alguno cree que soy un príncipe? — Se escuchan gritos afirmativos, como:

— ¡SÍ!

— SE MI PRÍNCIPE

— ERES MI REY… — El presentador continúa:

— Tom, esta batalla es un robo de puntos, ¿cómo contestas?

— Le pido a mi ejército su voto. ¡Robo de puntos o práctica! Por un favor a mi amigo, les pediría, con mi corazón que votaran por práctica. — Los gritos son de:

— LO QUE QUIERAS MI REY

— PRÁCTICA. —

— Ellos han hablado, piden que sea práctica. — El presentador pregunta a Peter:

— ¿Práctica o robo de puntos?

— Práctica. —

— ¡Roboguerreros a sus puestos! —

Tom pasa junto a Peter, le dice:

— Date por vencido antes de que me obligues a destruirte. —

Sif ve con malestar como los mortales aman a Loki, deberían odiarlo, sin embargo lo adoran.

El presentador dice:

— Recién llegados, miren esta batalla y eviten morir como cerdos. — En la pantalla aparecen Peter y Tom, quienes han ocupado su lugar. — ¡COMIENCEN! —


	6. Chapter 6: Televisor

**Muchas gracias a los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios :D gracias especiales a los que han agregado a las alertas y favoritos.**

**Gigichiba: Aún queda algo de la bruja de Sif. :D espero que este capítulo desenrede un poco el enredo jejejejeje. Muchas gracias por el comentario. **

**Televisor**

Peter presiona los botones del control, sin embargo el robot de Tom se mueve de manera esquiva, como si estuviera borracho. Los proyectiles no lo tocan. Mira a Tom, quien sonríe al verlo con esa mirada verde, se siente intimidado al sentir que el otro muchacho puede ver su alma. El robot de Tom comienza a bailar alrededor de su oponente, lo obliga a gastar su energía y municiones.

Peter no es tonto, sabe lo que planea Tom. Se detiene, hace que el robot use sus puños, puede notar que es un error, cuando su pequeño aparato cae a la lona de un golpe. Escucha la cuenta del réferi, los gritos de los demás. Ve a Tom sonreír al levantar su puño. El veredicto llega:

— ¡PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADOR GANA! —

Tom toma a su robot el cual sigue bailando en su hombro. Varios peleadores se arremolinan a su alrededor, le piden consejos, mientras Peter lo observa irse. Fue derrotado. Siente una mano sobre su hombro, observa que es Tom, no se dio cuenta cuando regresó, lo escucha decir:

— Todo está bien, fue una práctica, no cuenta Peter. — Voltea, encuentra la luminosa mirada de Tom. — Podemos trabajar en tu robot, antes de tu siguiente batalla. — Tom toma el robot de Peter. — Vamos. —

Peter observa a los participantes abrirles paso, camina entre aplausos. Escucha en la lejanía al presentador llamando a seguir la noche. Jamás lo ha aceptado, teme ser inútil, no poder hacer más aunque tenga la capacidad como cuando pasó con su tío. Sabe que es muy inteligente, debió ganar, SHIELD no haría un robot para perder cuando les costó entrar, se culpa por esto. La voz de Tom entra a las tinieblas de su mente:

— No es tu culpa, el robot es basura. —

Peter sonríe, ve a Tom regresarle la sonrisa. Ambos comienzan a reír. Llegan a unas mesas al fondo, donde varios chicos reparan sus robots.

— Peter no puedo construir un robot para ti en este lugar, sería descalificado. Puedo ayudarte a mejorarlo, para que no te desoyen como cerdo. —

Peter mira el robot, asiente al comenzar a trabajar. El resto de los vengadores se acercan, escuchan a Loki hablar con Peter, le da consejos, como a otros chicos que se acercan y toman sus palabras como una verdad absoluta. Thor se siente feliz de ver a su hermano conviviendo con otros, mientras los tres guerreros y Lady Sif buscan la maldad en sus actos. La pantalla vuelve a mostrar un mensaje: "Retador." El anunciador dice:

— ¡TENEMOS UN GRAN ACONTECIMIENTO! — Los vengadores voltean. — ¡EL PRÍNCIPE LOKI RETA AL NOVATO DEL AÑO! ¡PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADOR! —

Los vengadores ven a un muchacho de cabello rojo corto, ojos azules, pecas en el puente de su nariz, vestido con traje de diseñador, quien sonríe como si el mundo le perteneciera. El joven entrado en los veintes toma el micrófono, dice con tono de burla:

— Ven camarera. Ven si te atreves a enfrentarme. ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡No conoces el honor! —

Tom voltea a ver a quien lo insulta desde el pódium, camina hacia allá de manera tranquila. Mientras los vengadores tienen en mente una idea:

"Va a matarlo."

El silencio reina, se escuchan los pasos de Tom y las risas de su retador. Sube las escalinatas, sonríe, toma el micrófono que se le ofrece, dice:

— No puedo sentirme ofendido. Un niño mimado que no sabe la diferencia entre una camarera y un mesero. No me extraña, eres un niño de papi, el cual es arrogante y no sabe lo que es ganar las cosas pues cree que todo lo merece. —

Hammer aparece aplaudiendo, dice sonriente:

— Todos queremos ver una batalla que sea recordada. Es por eso que les daremos media hora, podrán mejorar sus robots para que sean invencibles con armas Hammer. Todos los veremos, así que háganlo. —

Las pantallas muestran como los dos participantes son conducidos a un laboratorio viejo, donde hay múltiples dispositivos abortados. Tony reconoce uno de ellos como el de Ivan, ve como Loki sonríe al ir directamente hacia aquel invento.

Las batallas continúan, mientras en las pantallas se ve a Tom y al equipo del pelirrojo trabajar. Tom observa el aparato, lo mueve, intenta deducir algo, mientras su robot baila sobre la mesa, ajeno a lo que ocurre.

El otro equipo instala armas de Hammer al pequeño robot, lo hacen pesado y con dificultades para moverse, ya que ninguno lo diseño, sólo siguen la orden de su jefe:

— ¡Pónganle todo! —

El tiempo se agota Tom le extiende la mano a su amigo para que trepe hasta su hombro. Son dirigidos de nuevo a la arena, se colocan en sus lugares. El robot del pelirrojo comienza su ataque, aunque le cuesta moverse es fuerte, su capacidad de tiro es amplia, además su manejador conoce los controles.

Tom no va a jugar. Esquiva y ataca, da golpes contundentes donde observó puntos débiles en batallas anteriores. Ambos robots reciben daño, pero el pequeño sonriente de Tom no lo reciente tanto.

El robot del pelirrojo lanza un rayo láser. El robot de Tom salta, gira sus extremidades para taladrar contra el piso a su contrincante. El pelirrojo contrataca con una explosión, la cual dispersa a su oponente por el piso, sonríe, cree que ha ganado, escucha la cuenta, mira a Tom quien sigue sonriendo.

El pelirrojo escucha el sonido de algo girar como una sierra. Los trozos del robot del pelinegro giran, atacan a su robot el cual no puede correr, sólo es rebanado en rodajas delgadas. El réferi dice:

— ¡Príncipe Encantador Gana! —

Tom extiende su mano, su amigo se ensambla, sube tambaleante hasta su hombro. Está por irse, cuando el mal perdedor le dice:

— Un simple sirviente no me va a humillar. —

Saca una pistola de su ropa, apunta a Tom, quien sonríe. Tom da media vuelta al advertirle:

— Guarda eso, te harás daño. — El pelirrojo se ríe:

— ¿Tienes miedo? —

Tom da dos pasos rápidos, toma la muñeca del otro, golpea con el arma en la cara. El pelirrojo cae con la boca y nariz ensangrentadas, aún sostiene la pistola pero está inconsciente. Tom le dice con una sonrisa:

— No temo a una pistola. —

Los ojos se centran en Tom, quien baja las escalinatas, su robot baila en su hombro. Los vengadores observan a tres personas acercarse, parecen preocupadas. Tony camina hacia allá pero Hammer llega antes.

Los equipos de emergencia se llevan al chico herido, el cual no perdió dientes ni recibió fracturas. La competencia sigue adelante. Peter es capaz de vencer en dos ocasiones, busca a los que están al final de la tabla.

Natasha y Clint buscan lo que han ido a buscar. Los tres guerreros y Lady Sif se sienten como en el infierno, entre tantas personas que hablan de cosas que no conocen, aunque los robots al despedazarse los unos a los otros son divertidos. Tony y Bruce observan cada batalla, notan que hay varios talentos. Steve se siente como si estuviera en una película de ciencia ficción. Thor busca a su hermano, el cual parece haberse desvanecido entre tanta gente, comienza a sentirse molesto, encontró a Loki, quiere hablar con él, pero ahora lo ha perdido de vista.

Las pantallas muestran una cuenta regresiva de un minuto. Al llegar el final, Hammer habla por el micrófono dice:

— Hoy tres tendrán la oportunidad de trabajar para mí, ser especiales, construir sus sueños bajo mi cobijo amoroso. Los he observado, elegí algunos candidatos. —

Diez participantes suben, entre ellos están Tom y sus tres amigos. Morita lleva un pasamontañas, es bajo y desgarbado, viste todo de negro. El Hijo de la Luna, tiene cerca de cuarenta años, lleva lentes cuadrados, su cabello rubio lacio es corto, viste pantalones cortos y camisa floreadas además de chanclas. El Mago Oscuro, lleva una gabardina larga, pantalones de estampado militar, botas mineras, una playera blanca que dice: "Soy el mejor del mundo", tiene veintisiete años, es delgado pero no parece estar en forma.

Hammer se aproxima a Tom, le dice con una sonrisa:

— Eres la gran sorpresa de este año, el novato del año. Has reunido más puntos que cualquier rey en la historia de este torneo. — Tom sonríe al saludar a la audiencia. — Por eso, he decidido nombrarte PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADOR. — Tom mira a Hammer, le pregunta con incredulidad:

— ¿No hablas en serio?

— Al contrario. ¡Traigan la corona! — Un edecán entra con una corona de cristal que parece tener circuitos dentro. Hammer da un beso en la mejilla a la hermosa mujer, toma la corona, la coloca en la cabeza de Tom. — ¡SALUDEN A SU PRÍNCIPE! —

Tom alza sus manos, todos guardan silencio, se quita la corona, la observa, por un momento cree recordar algo pero no es así, sólo una sensación de familiaridad con algo. Ve entre los circuitos un rastreador, micrófono y cámara. Toma el micrófono de Hammer, al decir:

— Me siento conmovido por el gesto señor Hammer, pero no puedo aceptarlo. No estaría aquí sin el apoyo de mis amigos, su apoyo al ser parte de este torneo, todos los que apuestan por mí, mi familia y mi ejército. Porque un rey no sería nada sin su pueblo, por eso yo les entrego mi corona. —

Tom lanza el artilugio, hay un remolino de gente, hasta que una joven se alza con el honor. Tom hace una reverencia, al decir:

— Saluden a su princesa. —

Hay aplausos, todos parecen a gusto con los acontecimientos, menos Hammer y los otros organizadores. Tom entrega el micrófono sin dejar ir su sonrisa pícara. Hammer retoma la palabra:

— Muy emotivo Tom. ¡Otro aplauso! — Hammer pregunta primero a Morita. — ¿Quieres trabajar para mí?, si aceptas ganarás el premio en un año, obtendrás fama y no seguirás participando. — Morita niega, dice con un murmullo ronco:

— Quiero ser rey. —

Hammer se acerca a El Hijo de la Luna, hay una nueva negativa, al igual que del Mago Oscuro. Pregunta a Tom, quien grita en el micrófono:

— ¡QUIERO EL PREMIO! —

Hammer sigue preguntando, por un momento cree que no va a conseguir a sus tres trabajadores, pero sólo tres de los diez aceptaron, para su suerte.

— ¡HEMOS TERMINADO ESTA NOCHE! ¡Todos fueron maravillosos! Nos encontraremos en la final. ¡SÍ! —

Tom está por irse con sus amigos, pero Hammer lo detiene:

— Tom, ¿puedo hablarte un momento?

— Claro, señor Hammer.

— Vi que te gustó algo de la bodega.

— Usted tiene cosas maravillosas.

— Si trabajas para mí, podrías tener acceso a todos mis proyectos. — Tom finge pensarlo, deja caer su contraoferta.

— Quiero todas esas cosas, pero quiero seguir compitiendo. Qué le parecería, si yo hago algo por usted. Un seguro genético, para que una persona pueda usar un arma y nadie más pueda. Imagínelo, industrias Hammer vendiendo armas seguras, cada hogar podría tener armas sin temer que sus hijos las disparen accidentalmente, la policía estaría agradecida porque los maleantes no serían capaces usar sus armas en su contra. Usted daría un paso más a la industria. Sé que un simple chico no puede tener su visión, porque estoy seguro que a usted se le ocurrió alguna ocasión, hacer que cada quien compre un arma, como si fueran unos zapatos que no prestarán. Sé que necesita pensarlo, porque tantos deben venir a usted con grandes proyectos. Así que lo dejaré, espero verlo pronto señor Hammer. —

Hammer ve al muchacho marcharse, ha caído en las redes de Tom, pero él cree que ha engañado al chico, frota sus manos, sabe que pronto tendrá un equipo de mentes que rivalizarán a con Stark.

Tom va a la salida, saluda a algunos chicos. Frente a la puerta se despide de sus amigos, les dice que estarán en contacto. El Hijo de la Luna ratifica su invitación, pero Tom declina, los ve marcharse en la vagoneta de la madre del Hijo de la Luna.

Los cadeneros se aproximan a Tom, vuelven a ofrecerle llevarlo a casa o darle un lugar para pasar la noche. Antes de que el chico acepte, Tony se aproxima, dice con su tono jovial:

— No se preocupen muchachos, él irá conmigo. Lo llevaré a su casa. — Los hombres preguntan a Tom:

— ¿Quieres ir con él?

— ¿Estás seguro? —

Tom abraza a los cadeneros de manera fugaz, les dice:

— Estaré bien. Nos veremos. —

Los hombres asienten al retirarse para marcharse del lugar, cuando están lejos el muchacho voltea a ver a Tony, le pregunta con seriedad:

— ¿Qué te propones? — Tony levanta sus manos, muestra sus palmas al responder:

— Nada, pasar tiempo de calidad. Eso es todo. — Tom le advierte:

— Si descubro que sólo me estás usando, vas a arrepentirte. —

Tony está por negar cuando sus amigos se aproximan. Tom observa al grupo, realmente no quiere ir con ellos.

Sif observa a Loki, no sabe cómo persuadir a Thor que deje al mentiroso, la vida de todos será más fácil sin Loki en medio. Además tendrán que viajar de nuevo en esa bestia de metal tan incómoda.

Tony observa a todos los que van a subirse en el auto, suspira al decirse que necesita un camión para esto. Toma su teléfono, pide un helicóptero, aunque no sabe si es buena idea, no se encuentra de humor para conducir. Se suponía que pasaría en su torre la tarde, comiendo amor, jugando monopolio con Loki tal vez ajedrez, lo acompañaría a las batallas, regresarían, verían películas mientras Loki cocinaba más panecillos. No ha podido comer un panecillo, los que consiguió se quemaron. Las caras pintadas de sus camaradas no compensan todo su dolor por perder los panecillos. Quiere un trago, embriagarse y olvidarse de esta locura.

Los vengadores, junto a los amigos de Thor, se acercan a Tony, lo ven hablar por teléfono, mientras Loki mira a las estrellas. Steve dice:

— Debemos irnos. — Loki responde al jugar con su teléfono:

— El hombre sin batería espera el transporte. — Los focos de un auto anuncian su llegada. Tom dice al alejarse del grupo. — Vinieron por mí. —

Thor camina hacia Loki, no va a dejar que los mortales se lo lleven. Extiende su mano para atrapar a su hermano, pero no logra agarrarlo, él ha comenzado a correr directamente a la camioneta que ha aumentado la velocidad.

Tony cree por un momento que Loki será atropellado, pero el vehículo da un giro, se detiene a pocos metros del pelinegro quien salta dentro. No es tonto, encuentra un patrón simple, cuando alguien se aproxima demasiado Loki tiende a escapar. Un mensaje llega a su celular, se trata de Loki:

"Nos veremos allá."

El ingeniero sonríe, quiere comer panecillos, pasar un buen momento en una cafetería. Sale de su ensoñación cuando ve a Thor girar su martillo para ir tras Loki, no está dispuesto a esperar o permitir que alguien se lleve su hermano de él.

Sif no puede creer lo que está pasando, Thor se ha ido, ahora tiene que ir con los mortales, le parece algo imperdonable. Ahora tiene que ir con los mortales, patea una piedra.

Thor vuela por los cielos, busca el vehículo, la presencia de su hermano, algún indicio, pero es como siempre, Loki se ha esfumado, se ha ido lejos de él.

Tony sube al helicóptero, es seguido por sus amigos y los amigos de Thor. Se siente cansado, más de lo que le gustaría. Sólo va a tomarles unos minutos llegar. Toma su lugar, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, piensa en lo que vio. Sospecha que su competidor está usando ese concurso ilegal para reclutar personal, sonríe al pensar en lo desesperado que debe estar Hammer.

Los espías no están muy contentos, no han obtenido nada valioso, sólo las charlas de chicos ilusionados con un premio y poder. Nadie parece saber nada de los patrocinadores, organizadores o el motivo de tal concurso, es como si Hammer fuera la tapadera para una gran cloaca.

Los amigos de Thor se divierten a excepción de Sif. Ella se siente tan molesta, debería ser tratada como diosa, como la gloriosa diosa de la guerra que es, no ser arrastrada como si fuese cualquier mortal.

Thor llega al pequeño poblado, a pesar de ser de noche las calles lucen iluminadas, no se trata de las farolas, sino de la magia de Loki, la cual abraza amorosamente cada construcción, planta, persona, animal y cosa.

Thor talla sus ojos, recuerda a su hermano, cuando descubrió su magia, estaba tan feliz. Con una sonrisa Loki le dijo:

"Protegeré a Asgard hermano."

La energía de Loki se deslizó lenta pero progresivamente sobre el reino, abrazándolo, volviéndose parte del brillo de Asgard. Loki y Odin discutieron más de una ocasión al respecto. Odin odiaba que Loki envolviera a Asgard con su magia, vociferaba que era indigno, como guerreros tenían que luchar no esconderse tras una estela mágica. A pesar de la negativa del rey, Loki creó hechizos de protección y la barrera protectora de Asgard. Cuando Loki cayó cada protección, hechizo se fue debilitando, hasta que casi han desaparecido.

Thor camina con suavidad, como si no quisiera dispersar el hechizo etéreo. Toca uno de los árboles, puede sentir la fuerza vital de Loki, la cual canta una canción de protección. El momento se ve interrumpido por el helicóptero que ha llegado, el ruido, las quejas de sus amigos, las discusiones. Bajo su palma siente la energía tornarse alerta, lista para atacar, no canta más, espera para cumplir su razón de existir.

Sif no deja de gritar que necesitan actuar, capturar a Loki y arrástralo a Asgard. Tony bosteza, va a sentarse en uno de los escalones de la cafetería. Peter siente sueño, su hora de dormir ha pasado, así que va a tomar un lugar en la escalinata también. Los espías y los tres guerreros esperan lo peor, mientras el silencio sepulcral cae sobre todos.

Largos minutos pasan antes de ver las luces de la camioneta acercarse, el vehículo avanza a gran velocidad, se detiene con un giro frente a la cafetería a pocos centímetros de Lady Sif quien ha saltado lista para atacar.

Miguel y Cris bajan seguidos de otros tres muchachos que Tony no había visto. Una chica vestida con pantalones vaqueros, botas, una camisa a cuadros y un sombrero, su cabello es negro y largo. Una joven de cabello corto, lentes cuadrados y traje sastre, su cabello es corto y castaño claro. El tercer muchacho es alto como Cris, fornido, su tez es oscura mientras sus ojos son azules, de un azul extraño.

Los muchachos pasan entre los vengadores y amigos te Thor, suben las escaleras al sólo saludar a Tony y Peter. Ellos siguen hablando, mientras Tom abre la puerta y todos entran.

Tom deja el robot bailar sobre el mostrador, va a la cocina para preparar algo para sus invitados. Los chicos se acomodan en la barra. Tony va a su mesa, pero ahora tres personas más se han adjuntado, ahora no caben.

El chico de tez oscura levanta una mesa la une a la de Tony al mover un par de sillones, los cuales se nota son pesados pero él los levanta como si fueran de papel. Se aleja en silencio para regresar con sus amigos, quienes lo abrazan, revuelven el cabello y siguen conversando.

Tony los observa, le parece divertido, más que escuchar a los amigos de Thor señalar lo obvio. Clint y Natasha han estado más silencioso de lo habitual, parecen acechar a los amigos de Loki. Steve se atreve a decir:

— Esto es muy incómodo. —

Tom sabe de la cocina, lleva dos charolas, comienza a colocar frente a sus amigos bebidas calientes y panecillos. Va hacia la mesa donde está Tony, coloca un vaso con leche tibia frente a Peter, tazas frente a los demás, las llena con café, deja una jarra llena en el centro de la mesa y un panecillo frente a Tony.

Tom sonríe a Tony, le dice en tono grave que dista mucho de su expresión apacible:

— Si planeas usarme en beneficio tuyo, tus amigos y o tus jefes. — Clava una daga frente a Tony. — Es mejor que te retires ahora o te arrepentirás. —

Tony traga saliva, mientras ve a sus amigos crisparse. Los asesinos están listos para ir contra Loki. Tom saca el cuchillo de la madera, lo hace desaparecer en su mano, se aleja sin decir más.

Sif intenta convencer a Thor de marcharse, dejar a Loki atrás, seguir sus vidas felices en Asgard. La puerta se abre, deja entrar a Donald quien luce cansado y abatido.

Donald es recibido por Tom, quien lo abraza efusivamente, con su sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos verdes. Es conducido a una mesa, saluda a los chicos:

— Cris, Miguel, Texas, Asgard, Sídney, Buenas noches. — Sídney la chica de traje sastre, Texas la muchacha vestida como vaquera, Asgard el muchacho afroamericano. — ¿Nos acompañan? — Texas responde:

— Por supuesto. ¿Pregúntale a Tom? — Tom sonríe, pone una taza frente a Donald, sirve el café al responder:

— Fui a una robobatalla sólo. — Texas insiste:

— ¿Qué más?

— Infiltré a los amigos de Tony.

— ¿Cuál es lo peor?

— Rompí el robot de Loki.

— No. ¡Confiesa!

— Me puse en peligro, porque me metí en una pelea. ¡Pero ellos comenzaron! — Texas abraza a Tom:

— Lo sé. Sabes que no debemos ir solos a lugares peligrosos. — Tom se queja:

— No fui sólo, me fui con el hombre sin batería. — Las miradas se dirigen a Tony. — Sus amigos me molestan, así que me fui. Era más peligroso quedarse que correr. — Se suelta del agarre de Texas. — Intentaron abrazarme hasta morir. Prefiero morir por comer una granada que por un abrazo. —

Ellos se ríen. Asgard dice:

— Todos a dormir. — Sídney propone:

— Podemos acampar en el techo y ver las estrellas. — Donald asiente. Texas interviene:

— ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? — Señala a Tony y su grupo. Asgard dice:

— Matarlos. — Donald dice casi con horror:

— No van a matar a nadie. — Tom dice:

— Podemos decirle a Lib que los vigile. — Miguel cuestiona:

— ¿Ya la terminaste?

— Casi, algunos de sus movimientos aún no se ven fluidos. — Sídney se queja:

— No todos podemos bailar como tú. — Ellos se ríen. — Amigo, ¿puede pasar un día sin que nos sorprendas? — Tom responde fingiéndose ofendido:

— No quiero privarles de las emociones de la vida. — Donald pide:

— Estoy cansado, ¿podemos sólo dormir sin esperar que alguien nos mate? — Asgard se burla de él:

— Bienvenido a nuestro mundo. — Donald suspira algo resignado, pregunta a Tom:

— ¿Podrías contarme cómo llegaste a las batallas? Dijiste que me lo contarías. —

Tony se acerca, se sienta junto a ellos al decir:

— También quiero saber. —

Los asesinos se acercan, como lo hace Thor, mientras Bruce, Steve y los amigos de Thor escuchan desde la mesa. Tom comienza a relatar:

— Hace unos meses vimos una película. Seis grandes héroes. — Cris dice:

— ¡Sí! ¡La del robot blanco! — Tom asiente:

— Al inicio Hiro va a una batalla robótica. Me pareció muy interesante, robots. Vimos otras películas de robots después, entonces pensé en armar mis robots. — Mira a su pequeño guerrero aun bailando en el mostrador. — Fuimos a la convención en San Diego. — Cris vuelve a interrumpir:

— Las chicas eran preciosas. —

Asgard le da un pequeño puñetazo. Cris talla la zona del golpe al quejarse. Tom continúa:

— En un duelo de Rol, conocí al Mago Oscuro. Le comenté que me gustaban los robots e intercambiamos números. Días después hablando con mi amigo de la tele. — Cris interrumpe de nuevo:

— Tu amigo imaginario.

— No es imaginario. — Tom prende la televisión, pasa los canales hasta llegar a uno con estática, señala al decir. — Él está ahí, no literalmente, pero en una terminal en Alemania. — Texas le revuelve el cabello al decirle:

— Sí, te creemos.

— No me creen. — Tom dice con lenguaje en señas y hablando. — Hola. — Hay un tenue parpadeo en la pantalla. — Tom voltea hacia la puerta, mira al techo, da media vuelta como si siguiera algo. Le dice a la pantalla con premura. — Tienes que salir de ahí. SHIELD va hacia allá. Los acabo de ver, van en aviones. ¿Me escuchas? — Hay un parpadeo. — Llegarán en menos de diez minutos. ¡Ahora! —

La televisión deja de mostrar estática para poner líneas de colores. Texas se aproxima, pregunta:

— Tu amigo. ¿Para quién trabaja?

— HYDRA. — Steve siente que se atraganta.

— Tom, ¿qué haces con tu amigo? — Tom apaga la televisión, responde con calma:

— Jugamos, me hace preguntas, yo le hago preguntas.

— ¿Le has dicho algo de nosotros?

— No, ellos ya lo saben. — Señala la televisión. — Tienen cámaras y micrófonos en las televisiones, teléfonos, computadoras y algunos autos. — Asgard comenta:

— Es por eso que no dejas nada armado entrar a tu taller. — Tom asiente.

— ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ello? — Tom responde:

— Ellos sospecharían si todos llevamos los aparatos lejos. — Piensa. — Accidentes convenientes. Una pelota que rompe el televisor, el teléfono que cae al retrete, el auto que se queda sin el freno y la inercia lo lleva al precipicio. — Sídney cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Por qué hablas con tu amigo? — Tom se sienta en el tamborete al responder:

— Les dije, me dijeron que lo hablara con mi psicólogo, así lo hice. Ella pensó que soy algo paranoico. Además yo quería saber, ninguno de nosotros tiene una familia con la de los libros. Nadie tiene una mamá, un papá y eso, yo quería saber, hablar con alguien que sí. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Qué hablas con tu amigo?

— Sobre su familia. Su esposa se llama Niki, su hija Sandra, su hijo Iván. Tienen un perro llamado Bobo. Su casa es rosa, con un jardín pequeño. En ocasiones sobre el clima. El me pregunta sobre cosas que quiere encontrar, como la lanza del destino, cosas con nombres raros, yo lanzo mis cuchillos al mapa y le digo donde cayeron. — Ellos ven un mapamundi en una de las paredes, tras la puerta. Miguel comenta:

— ¿Sólo él te pide buscar cosas?

— No, Nani también. Ella me dijo que estaba bien. Si no es malo, ¿por qué no hacerlo por mi amigo? — Asgard se levanta al decir:

— Despertaré a todos. — Tom cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — Texas se apresura a decir:

— No quiero imaginar que alguien me mire mientras me baño, tampoco creo que alguien más sea feliz. — Tom asiente. — Tom, dime. ¿Alguien más que trabaje en una organización es tu amigo? — Tom señala a Tony:

— El hombre sin batería es la perra de SHIELD. — Se escuchan risitas. Texas cuestiona:

— ¿Quién dijo eso?

— Asgard.

— ¿Hablas con alguien de alguna organización o han contactado contigo? — Tom saca su teléfono, pone en la pantalla su correo, lo muestra a Texas:

— Todos ellos, pero ninguno es agradable, así que no hablo con ellos. — Texas pide:

— ¿Puedes prestármelo?

— Claro. — Donald pregunta:

— ¿Cómo conociste a tu amigo de la televisión?

— Una noche que no podía dormir, estaba cambiando canales, hasta que lo encontré. Sonaba diferente a otros canales. Me preguntó si lo escuchaba. Le dije que sí. Me preguntó si tenía un decodificador. Le dije que no. Me preguntó si era un analista de código. Le dije que no. Así comenzamos a conversar, me ayudó a aprender alemán, le ayudé a encontrar cosas como pago. — Cris pregunta:

— ¿Cómo se relaciona con las batallasroboticas?

— Una noche, le comenté de la película. Me dijo que la había visto en compañía de su familia. Le dije que me gustaría participar en una pelea robótica. Él me dijo que Hammer patrocinaba un torneo ilegal, para participar necesitaba resolver el acertijo y confiaba en mí, me comentó que en los anuncios de Hammer estaba. Le pregunté cómo podía pagarle. Me dijo que le contara cómo me iba. Así lo he hecho. Encontré el acertijo, pero no decidía resolverlo. — Cris vuelve a interrumpir:

— Lo decidiste cuando estábamos todos en la sala de la casa de Flor.

— Sí. — Donald pregunta:

— No entiendo eso de los cerdos, los príncipes, el rey, los arqueros, es tan confuso todo. — Los chicos se ríen. — Vamos, es muy complicado.

— Es como un videojuego. Cuando llegas eres un cerdo, eso lo sacaron de los inversionistas de la bolsa que entran tarde, cuando todos se han llevado las ganancias y sólo van a perder todo en la baja. Si logras sobrevivir tus dos primeras batallas, eres novato, oficialmente participante. Al pelear consigues puntos y subes de nivel, sigues siendo novato, pero pasas a escudero, arquero, lazador, mago, en base a los puntos. — Donald asiente no muy seguro. — Todos juegan por ser Rey, para llegar a tener una oportunidad tienes que reunir cien mil puntos. El REY es aquel que logra vencer en la final, se lleva el premio, es coronado y llevado a su reino para jamás ser visto de nuevo. Los que no ganan, pero jugaron por el reinado reciben el título de príncipe, lo cual les permite participar el siguiente torneo, además de no poder ser retados por los novatos; entran a las rondas clasificatorias directamente sin necesitar juntar cien puntos. Los que no pudieron reunir los puntos necesarios para jugar por ser rey, se quedan con el título ganado, arquero, caballero, etc., pero pueden ser retados por los novatos. Si pierdes tres ocasiones estás fuera, cada pelea si no es de práctica es por robo de puntos, quien gana se lleva todo.

— Ok. ¿Cómo Loki te odia tanto? — Cris, Miguel y Tom se ríen. Cris interrumpe:

— Porque es un idiota. — Ton dice:

— En la segunda ronda clasificatoria, él se me acercó, me ofreció dinero para dejarlo ganar, me negué. Peleamos y destruí su robot, le robé sus puntos. Desde entonces me odia. — Miguel muestra su teléfono a Donald:

— Él pone cosas horribles en el blog de Tom. —

Donald pasa la pantalla, lee los mensajes insultantes. Mira a Tom, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué harás? — Al escuchar la respuesta Thor siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo:

— Destruiré a Loki. — Le sonríe a Donald. — A su tiempo. —

Donald intenta sonreír, pero la seriedad de esas palabras le hace saber que hay algo detrás de ellas. Sídney indaga:

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la triada de socios que conseguiste? — Tom responde:

— Es parte del juego. El Mago Oscuro y el Hijo de la Luna pelearon en el campeonato pasado, casi fueron reyes; en ese tiempo conocieron a Morita, quien no pasó de la primera ronda. Ellos hablaron, así supieron que el hermano de Morita fue el rey el año pasado. Decidieron ayudarle a saber qué pasó con su hermano. El Mago Oscuro, cuando nos encontramos en la primera ronda, conversamos, me preguntaron si podría ayudarles. Mi objetivo es divertirme y hacer dinero rápido, no quiero ser rey. El Mago Oscuro y el Hijo de la Luna tampoco quieren ser Rey, sólo tiene que llegar alguno de nosotros junto a Morita a la final, asegurarnos que Morita gane. —

Donald respira sintiéndose en medio de una tormenta, mira a los ojos a Tom, entonces sabe que no le importa, aún así pregunta:

— ¿Cómo puedes meterte en tantos problemas? — Tom le guiña el ojo derecho al responder:

— Soy encantador. — Sídney pregunta:

— Tom, eso de jugar a las adivinanzas, ¿puedes saber si alguien va a ganar?

— No lo he intentado, pero creo que podría. — Ella saca su celular, busca algo, al encontrarlo lo pone frente a Tom:

— Dime quién ganará. —

Ella muestra el teléfono, donde aparecen los escudos de los equipos. Tom comienza a tocar al ganador, dice:

— Gana. Nadie gana. Gana. Gana. Nadie gana… —

Sídney mira la pantalla, al anotar los equipos ganadores, los empates. Ella está muy feliz, le encanta apostar. Cuando se han terminado los equipos, sale junto a los otros chicos para hacer una quiniela.


	7. Chapter 7: Estrellas

**Muchas gracias a los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios :D gracias especiales a los que han agregado a las alertas y favoritos.**

**Gigichiba: Lo bueno es que ahí vamos ^^, gracias por el comentario y por seguir leyendo.**

**kane-noona: Gracias por tu comentario ^^. Sí, Loki ahora tiene muchas personas a su alrededor. Sí, me parece que Loki tiene más dones y cartas en la manga de lo que dice. Sif es las dos cosas, frustrada por no tener a Thor y perra xD porque puede.**

**Furanshisu15: Creo que Thor y Odin jamás se tomaron el tiempo de conocer a Loki, por eso hacen lo que según ellos es mejor. Si Frigga estuviera, ya hubiera ido por Loki, golpeado a todos y lo hubiera llevado a Asgard, todo en menos de un día. Gracias por el cometario ^^**

**Notita: me equivoqué al inició, pensé que lo había reescrito. El final del capítulo anterior terminaba con Loki baticinando un terremoto terrible, pero era muy oscuro, así que decidí quitarlo, para que sólo fueran de vacaciones. Playa!**

**Estrellas**

Tom ve a sus amigos salir, todos menos Miguel y Donald se han ido. Suspira con cansancio, no le agrada tanto jugar a adivinar, las personas tienden a enloquecer. Donald pregunta:

— ¿No irás con ellos? — Tom niega al decir:

— La gente enloquece cuando se trata del futuro. Quieren saber pero les asusta lo que se esconde ahí. —

Donald no hace comentarios. Miguel dice al intentar romper la tención:

— Vamos por mantas, acamparemos en el techo, veremos las estrellas. Vamos Tom. —

Miguel jala a Tom, van por frazadas, para llevarlas al techo. Donald suspira al sentirse impotente, sabe que Tom tiene razón, las personas enloquecen por las cosas que no conocen, se siente algo cansado de la locura del lugar, desearía poder tener algo de normalidad.

Donald sale de la cafetería, ve a la comunidad reunirse en el salón, no le importa. Se pregunta si Tom merece tantos problemas, si cada día lleno de aventuras y caos vale la pena, si cada travesura del chico vale la pena, si cada gesto dulce, sus palabras y su mirada llena de magia lo valen. Sube las escaleras. Recuerda a Jane, cómo ella llenaba su mundo, pero aún sentía un horrible vacío el cual se va cuando Tom está. No puede evitar sonreír, las frazadas están sobre el techo, hay almohadas.

Tom y Miguel se baten en un duelo de almohadas, mientras ríen. Un cojín se rompe al salir una lluvia de plumas, las cuales se elevan en el aire, giran al alejarse con gracia. Los chicos voltean a verlo, ve los luminosos ojos de Tom que parecen brillar en la oscuridad, observa a su hermano adoptivo, las estrellas tras él, las plumas aun danzando a su alrededor, parece una imagen sacada de algún cuento.

Thor salta al techo de un edificio cercano, los observa. Ve a Loki darle la mano a su parte mortal, lo ayuda a subir. Los tres se recuestan en las mantas. Puede escuchar a Loki contarles historias sobre las estrellas, las señala, relata algo al respecto.

Thor recuerda a Jane, cuando veían las estrellas, cuando él le contaba a ella sobre ellas, le decía cosas que Loki le explicó mientras veían las estrellas sobre Bifrost. Siempre pensó que podría disponer de su hermano cuando quisiera, sólo tenía que decir: "Loki, vamos a ver las estrellas." Sin embargo se equivocó, no se dio cuenta cuándo dejó de ordenar, cuando dejó de pasar tiempo con Loki para pasarlo con sus amigos.

Donald escucha atentamente a Tom, en un pequeño silencio pide:

— Promete que no te irás. — Tom voltea a verlo mientras se escuchan los suaves ronquidos de Miguel. — Tom, promete que no me dejarás.

— Donald, ¿qué pasa?

— Yo, tengo esos sueños. Siempre te pierdo, te dejas caer, te vas sin que pueda detenerte. — Tom le dice:

— Si no me abandonas no te abandonaré.

— Juro que no te abandonaré. —

Thor siente que su corazón cae cuando escucha a Loki reír con tristeza y decir:

— Lo veremos. Ahora duerme. — Thor sabe que Loki no cree las palabras del mortal.

El príncipe de Asgard espera a que Donald se duerma, sabe que Loki sigue despierto aunque inmóvil, cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría que duerme. Usa su martillo para aterrizar con suavidad sobre la azotea donde está su hermano. Dice al pararse frente a los pies de Loki:

— Sé que no duermes. — Tom murmura:

— Me hago el muerto para que te marches y me dejes en paz.

— ¿Por qué?

— No me gustan los abrazos de extraños, tampoco que me mires con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado, ni que me veas como si tuviera un plan malvado o algo. ¿Por qué no te vas con tu chica y tus amigos?

— ¿Lady Sif?

— Mira, no sé sus nombres, no me interesa. Sólo toma a tus amigos, tus cosas y vete.

— Lady Sif y yo no estamos juntos. — Tom canturrea:

— No me importa.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— No.

— Loki, crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos, peleamos juntos, nosotros…

— Algo, no soy Loki. Me llamo Tom, te lo he dicho más de una vez.

— Pero Loki… —

Tom intenta hablar despacio, para que el hombre enorme, rubio y tonto comprenda:

— No… Soy… Loki… Mi… Nombre… Es… Tom.

— Yo lo escuché, no soy tonto.

— Lo pareces. No me dejas en paz. —

Donald abre sus ojos, observa a Thor estar parado amenazadoramente frente a ellos. Mueve la mano de Miguel para que despierte. Siente en su bolsillo la esfera que Tom le dejó sobre su escritorio, al decirle en una nota que era una bomba de humo ninja.

Thor dice con algo de furia:

— ¡Tú eres Loki!

— ¡No! —

Donald lanza la esfera a los pies del dios del trueno. El humo verde comienza a dispersarse por toda la azotea. Siente a alguien agarrarlo, se trata de Tom. Los tres saltan del techo. Tom toma entre sus brazos a Donald, corren adentro. Los vengadores los observan entrar, escuchan a Loki decir:

— Rápido, antes que ese loco intente matarnos. — Miguel salta el mostrador, se agacha. — Miguel, si no tengo que pelear te lo voy agradecer. —

Miguel saca su mano con una señal positiva. Tom corre tras el mostrador al desaparecer tras este. Thor entra abriendo la puerta y rompiendo el cristal, mira a su alrededor, dice con un rugido:

— ¡LOKI! —

Tony observa con diversión a Thor. Peter que se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa despierta ante el jaleo. Los amigos de Thor intentan calmarlo, lo cual no pasa. Finalmente Natasha comenta:

— Se han dado cuenta que nadie ha venido a ver por qué la conmoción. —

Clint mira alrededor, las calles lucen solas, no hay luces encendidas, las lámparas se han apagado. Es como si el pueblo fuera fantasma. Comenta:

— ¿Creen que escaparon? — Tony dice:

— Nadie se va sin tomar sus cosas. — Natasha responde:

— Alguien que está acostumbrado a escapar lo hace. —

Tony finalmente habla:

— Ricitos de Oro, entre más grites él más lejos va a correr. — Thor voltea a ver a Tony, le dice:

— Loki no me teme. — Tony dice:

— Sí, Loki malvado, adoptado y cuernos no te teme. Pero estamos hablando de Tom, un chico mortal, muy divertido, el cual es un maldito genio. Él no te conoce, para él eres un loco que grita y lo quiere abrazar hasta que se muera.

— Yo jamás… — Natasha dice:

— Thor, lamento decir esto, pero Tony tiene razón. —

Tony hace un bailecito de victoria. Thor no está contento, así que comienza a buscar a su hermano, con la ayuda de los tres guerreros y Lady Sif. Bruce comenta algo aburrido del drama:

— ¿Ya vieron la puerta? — Todos voltean a ver la puerta donde el cristal no luce roto.

— Thor lo rompió. — Clint afirma, se acerca, no hay vidrios rotos, tampoco señales de que algo dañara la puerta. Natasha dice:

— Clint, rompe de nuevo el vidrio. —

Clint toma un cuchillo con cacha especial para romper vidrio. Golpea con fuerza pero es lanzado por una descarga de energía verde. Steve logra detener la caída de Ojo de Halcón.

Thor siente la energía de Loki rodearlos, como ocurría cuando él entraba a su habitación y rompía algo. Una neblina verde cubre el piso al comenzar a levantarse, las luces parpadean, el mobiliario comienza temblar, mientras el sonido de cuchillos se escucha en la cocina. Clint dice:

— No me gusta. —

Los tres guerreros y Lady Sif se repliegan, sacan sus armas, ponen sus espaldas juntas. Ella dice:

— Les dije que Loki no iba a cambiar jamás. —

Nani mira a su alrededor, todos están reunidos, menos Tom, Donald y Miguel, quienes se esconden en el bunker debajo de la cafetería. Pregunta a los presentes al ver a todas las agencias que han mandado una invitación a su precioso niño:

— ¿Cómo pasó esto? — Sídney dice:

— Es nuestra culpa. Queríamos que fuera visible para que encontrara su lugar. Hicimos un blog, videos incluso cuando buscamos información. SHIELD tiene varias fugas de información. — Georgia complementa:

— El blog de Tom es muy popular. — Flor dice:

— ¡La última entrada me encantó! —

Nani saca su teléfono para revisar la entrada, pero antes de hacerlo regresa al punto de la junta:

— ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? Hemos llamado mucho la atención. — El señor Michel responde:

— Vacaciones adelantadas. —

Todos comienzan a gritar lugares a dónde quieren ir. Mientras tanto, en la cafetería, la pesadilla desaparece cuando la puerta se abre, se escucha la risa de Tom, quien le dice a Donald:

— Eres un tonto… —

La luz del día entra por las ventanas y las puertas. Donald se acerca a Tom, observa que los invitados indeseables siguen ahí, dice:

— Podemos ir a tomar algo en la cafetería de la universidad. ¿Qué opinas? —

Tom respira, camina con altives, porque ese es su hogar y unos extraños no lo llevarán lejos, dice:

— Es mi hogar y no me iré para darle gusto a nadie. Ni al rey del universo. —

Tom camina frente a todos, va tras la barra, entra a la cocina para comenzar a preparar todo para el nuevo día. Donald se sienta en la barra, saluda a todos con un débil:

— Hola. — Peter dice casi al borde del colapso:

— ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA NIEBLA VERDE? LOS SONIDOS ESPELUZNANTES ¿QUÉ OCURRE? —

Donald se aproxima al adolescente, le toma el pulso, pone su mano sobre la frente de Peter para sentir si tiene fiebre. Tom dice desde la cocina:

— ¡Hay detectores de humo! Si algo raro pasa todas las alarmas se activan. — Donald saca su lámpara, pregunta:

— ¿Han ingerido drogas? —

Peter niega al igual que el resto de los vengadores. Tom sale de la cocina llevando una jarra de café, comenta al servir una taza a Donald:

— Nueva York. — Donald asiente:

— Nueva York. — Clint intenta defender a todos:

— Había niebla verde, las luces parpadeaban y se escuchaban cuchillos. Porque intenté romper el vidrio de la puerta. — Lanza su cuchillo al vidrio, el cual se rompe, espera pero no se reconstruye. — Juro que pasó. — Tom no luce contento, frunce el entrecejo al decir en tono grave:

— Más te vale arreglar eso o te vas arrepentir. —

Clint traga saliva. Tony intenta calmar la situación:

— No hagas un drama reina del drama. — Toma su teléfono para hacer una llamada y pedir que se reponga el cristal. — Todo se arreglará. — Donald sonríe a Tom, le pide:

— Respira, piensa en cosas felices. —

Tom comienza a respirar, sigue forzándose en pensar cosas amables, pero estás personas exacerban sus nervios. Donald regresa a la barra, pregunta:

— Tu padre es un sujeto genial, es muy divertido. — Tom sonríe dejando de lado su ira. — Me sorprendió todo lo que sabe. ¿Vas a hacer lo que te pidió?, eso de buscar debilidades de "Asgard".

— No lo sé. Sigo pensando que es una locura, ese lugar no existe, es un mito. — Donald comenta:

— Él dijo que se trataba de un mundo alterno.

— Tienes razón, supongo que comenzaré a trabajar en eso. Si padre lo quiere, padre lo tiene. — Donald toma un trago de café al decirle:

— Eso es muy tétrico. —

Donald termina el café, le dice a su amigo:

— Suerte Tom. — Donald sale a toda la velocidad que puede, mientras Tom no es muy feliz de quedarse con esa gente.

Peter siente la mirada verde sobre él, no sabe qué pensar, siente la pesadez y como si Tom pudiera ver todos sus secretos. Lo escucha decir:

— Tenemos una hora para trabajar. —

Peter se acerca a la barra, como si fuera a dejar un trabajo mal hecho a un profesor anciano y horrible; pero ahí está aquel chico de ojos verdes que luce muy molesto. Pone el robot sobre la madera, le falta un brazo y está muy dañado.

Tom respira profundo y lento. Prende la televisión, donde sólo se ven franjas de colores. Saca de abajo del mostrador un maletín, lo abre para tomar una computadora portátil. La enciende, conecta el robot de Peter. Comienza a teclear comandos y programación. Saca un frasco con una sustancia oscura, la cual identifica Steve, como aquella que construyó el muro; Tony lo identifica como los robots que recargaron su armadura.

Tom abre el frasco, lo recuesta sobre la madera. Sus pequeños robots se arrastran al robot de Peter, lo rodean para comenzar a reconstruirlo. Minutos después, con el trabajo listo regresan a su frasco. Tom les dice antes de cerrar la tapa:

— Gracias. —

El canal deja de mostrar líneas. Tom va hacia allá, saca de su pantalón una hoja de opalina, la coloca sobre la pantalla. Unos instantes después se vuelven a mostrar líneas de colores. Guarda de nuevo el papel, mira su reloj de muñeca, faltan unos minutos. Mira a su alrededor, ve con beneplácito que el hombre grande y rubio no está, mientras los amigos de Thor lo miran con temor. Su felicidad no dura mucho, cuando es recogido por un abrazo fuerte, se siente asfixiado, intenta luchar pero la montaña de músculos parece más fuerte que él. Grita al exigir:

— ¡Suéltame bárbaro! — Sif murmura:

— ¿Quién va a ayudarte? —

Tom mura a la mujer, le sonríe al mostrarle los dientes, le dice a Thor:

— Me obligas a hacerte daño. — Golpea con su rodilla la entrepierna del rubio, aprovecha que es soltado para comenzar a correr, toma su mochila con premura, antes de dar una patada a la puerta tirándola y seguir con su carrera.

Thor intenta ir tras él, pero requiere unos momentos más para recuperar sus fuerzas. Sif sale tras Loki, intenta agarrarlo, pero él es escurridizo, gira y la hace caer de bruces. Los tres guerreros van a la persecución, pero el embaucador los esquiva al obligarlos a desplomarse en más de una ocasión. Los vengadores ven a los valientes guerreros de Asgard caer pesadamente al suelo.

Peter está por intervenir pero es muy gracioso. Ve al resto de los vengadores luchando por no carcajear, a excepción de Tony quien se dobla de la risa. Tom corre, hace que sobre los Asgard caigan botes de pintura, pelotas, los hace caer en charcos de baba verde, una cubeta de plumas con pegamento cae inexplicablemente de algún lugar.

Thor se detiene ante la vista. Las gloriosas ropas de sus amigos son multicolor, llenas de brillos, plumas, baba y otras cosas que no desea saber qué son, lucen molestos mientras su hermano ríe desde el techo de una casa y les lanza globos con agua. Thor siente las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos, extraña a Loki, a su hermano. Este hermano de risa fácil, divertidas travesuras llenas de color que pueden devenir en cosas terribles pero divertidas, añora esos tiempos en que jugaban, corrían. Extraña a su pequeño hermano, su pequeño hermano inteligente, el cual no está lleno de ira, odio, locura, dolor y amargura.

Thor quiere ir hacia allá, abrazarlo y arrastrarlo a Asgard de donde jamás debió salir. Da un paso, al sentirse en un instante mágico, el cual es interrumpido por el sonido del motor de una motocicleta. Voltea para ver a su parte humana bajar, luce sonriente, feliz y brillante.

Donald ve la obra de Tom, no puede evitar reír, a pesar de saber que su amigo está más allá de furioso. Le dice:

— Alguien no se levantó con el pie derecho. — Tom acusa:

— No he dormido hoy.

— ¿Por qué estás molesto?

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

— Yo pregunté primero. — Tom cruza los brazos, infla las mejillas antes de decir en tono de berrinche:

— Los amigos del hombre sin batería son molestos, me quieren golpear y me dicen que soy la encarnación del mal. Iba a ser una noche divertida, la aventura de un viaje. Sólo terminé trabajando, haciendo favores. También el idiota de Loki, que se cree mejor que yo.

— ¿Ese chico otra vez?

— ¡Sí! Ahora tú, ya no quiero pensar en eso. — Donald deja escapar una risita.

— Conseguí el trabajo en Nueva York. — Tom salta, se pone frente a Donald, intenta sonreír pero le es imposible. — No te preocupes Tom, hablaremos por teléfono, te visitaré en mis vacaciones, tú podrás visitarme. — Tom niega:

— No tienes que mentirme. Ambos sabemos que es una ciudad grande, no te quedará tiempo.

— Tom, yo… — Tom pone su dedo índice sobre los labios de Donald.

— Está bien. Sabíamos que pasaría. También me iré, ya no es seguro aquí. Cuando regrese te avisaré. — Donald toma la mano de Tom, le asegura con una sonrisa:

— No tenemos que despedirnos ahora. Aún tengo una semana…

— Mentira.

— Tom, esto no es un hasta siempre sino un hasta luego.

— Lo sé. Ahora tienes que irte.

— ¡Tom!

— Detente Donald, no tienes que esforzarte. Está bien. Si te vas ahora, podrás llegar con tiempo. — Las nubes de tormenta comienzan a agruparse alrededor del pueblo. — Cuando regrese, podremos ir a citas rápidas, tal vez encuentres otra novia. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Lo juras? — Levanta su dedo meñique. Tom engancha su dedo meñique al jurar:

— Pinky juró. —

Donald vuelve a su motocicleta, mira a Tom, quien le dice:

— Siempre seremos hermanos Donald, aunque no de sangre, siempre seremos hermanos de alma. —

Donald se baja de su vehículo de nuevo, abraza con fuerza a Tom. Quiere quedarse, pero también tiene sueños. Sabe que puede regresar y Tom estará ahí, sonriente, con flores y un dulce olor a su alrededor; no sabe de dónde viene esa seguridad, lo sabe cómo un hecho, como si las estrellas siempre estarán en el cielo y Tom siempre estará ahí. Suelta a su amigo, sube a su moto, arranca y se va sin mirar atrás, porque si lo hace no se irá jamás.

Tom suspira, saca su teléfono, piensa en llamarle a alguien, pero su estado de ánimo es tan agrio. A su ira burbujeante se le ha unido la tristeza. Dice antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida del pueblo:

— Adiós Tony y Peter. —

Tony corre a su lado, le dice:

— Deja de ser la reina del drama. Te llevaré a dónde quieras. — Tom mira severamente a Tony, le dice suavizando su tono:

— Me voy por mis medios. Gracias.

— ¿Piensas caminar al fin del mundo?

— Si es necesario. — Tony insiste:

— Puedo llevarte ahí en jet.

— No me interesa. — Tony toma la muñeca de Tom, la respuesta involuntaria llega. Tom se jala, da un paso atrás al soltarse del agarre:

— No me toques ¡Jamás sin mi consentimiento! —

Tony ve a Tom correr, desaparecer entre las casas sin dejar rastro o sonido alguno. Thor siente la magia de su hermano rodearlos. Mira a su alrededor, para ver las casas desaparecer al ser comidas por la neblina verde. En segundos están en mitad de la nada, sin árboles o casas cerca, sólo el helicóptero en el cual llegaron permanece.

Esperaron una hora, intentaron encontrar las casas u explicaciones, sólo las palabras de Thor prevalecieron como justificación al hecho:

— Es la magia de Loki. —

Regresaron a casa. Los agentes fueron a su reunión informativa, Peter a casa, los amigos de Thor y Thor a su piso, Bruce a tomar un descanso de la locura, Steve fue al gimnasio y Tony al laboratorio.

Natasha es la primera en hablar:

— Efectivamente señor, es un concurso donde no todos entran. — Saca la cámara oculta de entre sus ropas, proyecta las imágenes. — Está lleno de Hackers, desde los más importantes en los bajos fondos hasta analistas novatos. Loki es amigo de dos de nuestros objetivos William Rador alias Hijo de la Luna y Sanoguera Kento alias Mago Oscuro. Hammer, es uno de los patrocinadores y lo usa como una plataforma de reclutamiento. — Fury cuestiona:

— ¿Qué hay del loco de Loki? — Clint responde:

— No recuerda su pasado, nada. No reconoce a Thor, aunque aún parece odiarlo. — Natasha dice:

— Pero lo ignora, se irrita cuando Thor intenta acercarse, pero de no ser así lo trata como parte de la decoración.

— ¿Está confirmado que se trata de Loki? — Los agentes asienten.

— Él no parece recordar que posee magia. Asegura que no existe. — Afirma Natasha. — Pero su magia mantiene seguro el poblado donde vive. —

Clint comienza a contar su aterradora experiencia con la puerta. Fury los escucha, se pregunta si sus chicos han tenido suficientes misiones, si necesitan vacaciones.

Sif sigue bañándose, talla su piel intentando quitar las porquerías que Loki le lanzó. Ahora lo odia un poco más. Thor mira por la ventana, al preguntarse a dónde su hermano ha ido.

Tony comienza a buscar archivos sobre la gente que vive en ese pueblo de locos. Recuerda los nombres claves de los amigos de Cris, comienza tecleando: "Asgard".

La vida de los vengadores parece regresar a la normalidad, con chicos malos, sin noticas de Loki, sin preocuparse por frikis del rol y robobatallas. Hasta que una tarde, mientras Tony está medio ebrio, entra corriendo Peter seguido de los asesinos, quienes le entregan el celular, literalmente se lo lanzan a la cabeza, para que descifre las coordenadas, nota de inmediato que es toda una prueba de cultura pop y general de alto nivel, está por pasar la primera parte, cuando aparece un mensaje:

"Gracias por participar roboguerrero. Has llegado tarde."

Tony dice con una sonrisa:

— Mala suerte. —

Natasha y Clint se le van encima al tildarlo de lento. Ellos comienzan a pelear. Peter toma el celular, ve que llega un mensaje de Tom:

"¿Quieres venir?" Peter responde de inmediato:

"Sí." Tom le manda una carita feliz.

"Te espero fuera de la torre. No traigas a los aburridos y al gigante abrazador."

"Ok"

Peter ve a los adultos seguir peleando. Camina con cuidado y silencio fuera, sube al ascensor. Va a la planta baja, pero unos pisos antes, el Capitán América sube. Ellos comienzan a conversar y en un momento, Peter termina invitando al tesoro nacional a ir con él.

Peter sale junto al capitán. Tom está ahí, la luz de la luna llena hace brillar su piel blanquecina, viste con un traje sastre negro y lleva gafas. Peter dice:

— ¿Estás vestido para ir a una fiesta elegante? — Tom responde con su tono jovial:

— Mi padre, él dijo que debía vestirme como el príncipe que soy. — Steve se siente un poco incómodo. — Tal vez use este disfraz para la noche de brujas. — Los chicos se ríen al comenzar a caminar.

— Tu padre te ama. Quisiera que mi tío este aquí.

— Si lo recuerdas siempre estará contigo. — Peter le da una sonrisa tenue. Tom mete la punta de sus dedos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. — No puedes cambiar el pasado, sólo hacerlo mejor en el presente. — Peter pregunta:

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, supongo. Extraño a Donald. — Tom sonríe. — No hablemos de cosas tristes, vamos a divertirnos. — Mira a Steve quien los sigue. — Veo que trajiste a uno de los aburridos. — Peter está por disculparse. — Veremos cómo se comporta sin su manada. —

Tom se ríe de buena gana. Saca un aerosol verde de entre sus ropas al comenzar a rayar las paredes a su paso. Steve se siente como un vándalo por no detenerlo, pero al mirar atrás se maravilla, las rayas aparentemente al azar forman un mural de un bosque onírico. Pregunta al joven:

— ¿Te gusta el arte? — Tom responde con distracción sin dejar de rociar pintura:

— Sí. —

Ellos siguieron caminando, al compartir sobre el arte y los colores. Peter estaba impresionado por la química del espray, la cual hacia que un campo florido se desenrollara de unas líneas. Subieron al metro. Tom se colgó de los pasamanos en el vagón vacío, hizo algunas acrobacias y contó varios chistes.

Llegaron al lugar del encuentro sin darse cuenta. Tom de nuevo hizo su entrada triunfal, habló con algunos chicos en la fila, los llamó su ejército y exhortó al cadenero a dejarlos pasar. Steve escucha lo que uno de los hombres cuestiona:

— ¿Estás bien Tom?

— Gracias por la preocupación. Estoy bien. Es sólo que extraño a alguien. — Los hombres dan un abrazo al chico al decirle:

— No es para siempre.

— Regresará en algún momento.

— Debo irme.

— Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, dilo.

— Gracias. —

Tom se pone a la par con el capitán y Peter. Las batallas están comenzando. Se da el avisó que no se aceptarán nuevos concursantes. Entre la multitud se separan, Steve decide ir con Peter.

Peter derrota con facilidad a sus primeros tres oponentes, hasta que le toca enfrentar al Mago Oscuro. Su robot es fuerte, no tiene problema para soportar los golpes del mago, pero él no es tan hábil con los controles. No sabe cómo o con qué estratagema su oponente ha arrancado la cabeza a su robot.

El mago oscuro pasa junto a Peter, le dice:

— Tom es muy dulce como para que ustedes intenten aprovecharse de él, basura de SHIELD. —

Peter ve irse al amigo de Tom, quien no voltea atrás. Intenta no desanimarse, pues tiene dos oportunidades más. Va a las mesas del fondo, intenta reparar el robot, une los cables que tienen el mismo color, intenta poner todas las piezas en su lugar, pero no conoce a profundidad el dispositivo. Hace lo mejor que puede. Pone a prueba los arreglos, alegremente ve que funciona de nuevo. Va a la batalla de nuevo.

Steve mira asombrado los pequeños robots, a las personas compitiendo, todas muy diferentes, las escucha hablar de cosas que no entiende, pero sabe que Tony y Bruce entenderían.

Los asesinos intentan encontrar a Peter sin éxito, hasta que JARVIS se apiada de ellos, les dice que Tom, Steve y Peter se fueron juntos. Tony es obligado a realizar un seguimiento de sus movimientos, pero los pierden cuando entran al subterráneo. Tony se burla de ellos al decirles:

— La tía May los va a matar. —

Natasha le da un puñetazo antes de salir corriendo para ir a buscar al adolescente, arrastra a Clint con ella. Tony talla su mejilla, le duele pero ver a los asesinos salir corriendo no tiene precio.

El ingeniero regresa a sus labores de investigación. Está acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, saber dónde está parado la mayor parte de las ocasiones. Cuando entra al pueblo donde Loki vive no es así, sabe que Nani tiene cierto poder sobre el poblado, los amigos de Loki son sus amigos, pero no le ha quedado claro qué hacen las personas ahí.

Bruce llega con una taza de té, observa a Tony seguir tecleando con furor, mientras retratos de personas aparecen. Dice en tono de burla:

— Pareces un acosador. — Tony le dice a su hermano de ciencia:

— Cállate Bruce, sé que también quieres saber. — Bruce da otro trago de té:

— ¿Qué encontraste? — Tony le da una sonrisa al decir:

— Mira esto. —

La pantalla muestras muchos nombres y fotografías unidas con líneas, las cuales se agrupan una sobre otra. Bruce siente que sus ojos van a girar por lo vertiginoso de los datos. Tony se ríe, al comenzar a explicar:

— Sólo sigue el camino amarillo Dorothy. — Presiona sobre el nombre de "PROYECTO ASGARD". — Inicié buscando esto, pero no era la respuesta. — Se abre el video de un niño de piel oscura siendo inyectado por múltiples agujas. — Así que busqué a Nani. — Aparece la foto de una hermosa mujer en blanco y negro. — Nacida en Alemania, como parte de un experimento de mejora de raza. No he encontrado su nombre, pero tiene muchos alias. — Una lista interminable de nombres y motes aparecen. — Fue robada por los rusos a los seis años, entrenada para ser un asesino y espía. — Bruce se queja:

— Jamás me han gustado las intrigas políticas. —

Tony le sonríe, mientras sigue pasando datos y fechas, asesinatos y misiones, hasta que aparece alguien de apellido Hiddleston. Un científico de nombre James Norman Hiddleston, científico y director de una empresa farmacéutica en Londres. La asesina se enamoró de él, se casaron y tuvieron una hija, ahora se llamaba Diana Hiddleston. Su felicidad no duró mucho, porque él murió en un inexplicable accidente automovilístico. Diana tomó a su hija, intentó escapar de Londres, pero fue acorralada y su hija robada.

Ella retomó las armas, mató a más de cien personas (agentes, espías, soplones, maleantes, sicarios) en dos noches, reclamando que su hija fuera devuelta. Ella tomó los bajos fondos, convirtiéndose en una vengadora, asesina de organizaciones de trata de infantes.

Tony toca la pantalla, aparecen nuevas fotografías antiguas, le dice a su hermano de ciencia:

— Se volvió completamente loca; pero no fue la única. Comenzó una persecución de espías. Todos ellos perdieron a alguien, por lo general a sus hijos.

— ¿Por qué? — Tony dice:

— Esperaba que lo preguntaras. — Nuevamente aparece ASGARD. — Quien los robó creía en una eugenesia, estaba seguro que los hijos de ellos serían superiores o alguna basura. Ellos fueron llevados al Ártico. — Nuevamente aparecen imágenes de niños siendo inyectados, entrenando, dentro de una alberca sujetos con cintas. — Buscaban hacer súper soldados. Fueron mandados a misiones y esas mierdas, pero la mayoría murió. Pero… — Aparecen las fotografías de los amigos de Cris. — Georgia, Asgard, Texas y Sídney, parecen haber sobrevivido, están clasificados como perdidos, después de la explosión de las instalaciones. — Bruce observa la pantalla, ve cómo todo comienza a encajar.

— ¿Cómo se conectaron todos ellos? — Tony teclea de nuevo, aparecen las fotografías de dos mujeres idénticas:

— Estas bellezas. Gemelas, espías. Una de ellas tuvo un hijo primero. — La fotografía de Cris aparece. — La otra después. — Aparece la fotografía de Miguel. — Ellas los reunieron, primero reclutaron a Diana Hiddleston, quien comenzó a contactar con los otros que perdieron sus hijos; cuando una de las gemelas perdió a su niño. — La fotografía de Miguel se une a la de los chicos dentro del proyecto ASGARD. — Se lanzaron al Ártico. — La imagen de una gran explosión aparece. — Eliminaron el lugar pero una de las gemelas murió. La otra murió, poco tiempo después por cáncer causado por exposición a altas dosis de radiación. — La imagen de un barco aparece. — Meses después comenzaron a llegar barcos de refugiados políticos, entre los cuales venían ellos. — Las imágenes del pueblo donde vive Loki aparecen. — Compraron toda esa tierra y se establecieron, desde entonces no han dejado de incorporarse habitantes. — Bruce cuestiona casi con temor:

— ¿Crees que ellos creen que Loki?

— Ellos lo dijeron: "Es uno de nosotros." Thor nos dijo que Odin recogió a Loki, que fue dejado para que muriera. — La fotografía de Loki con una sonrisa, abrazando a sus amigos aparece. — Ellos tienen cierta conexión con niños robados, entrenados para matar, alejados de su familia, obligados a odiar a sus orígenes. — Bruce deja la taza sobre la mesa, lleva su mano a su cabello:

— Ellos creen que Loki fue robado, como sus hijos lo fueron.

— Exacto. Por eso lo protegen y miman tanto. Tocar a alguno de los niños de la comunidad, es como querer que un grupo de madres sedientas de sangre te maten.

— Es una organización compleja, donde Loki sólo cayó.

— No fue el único. Donald Blacke, él llegó ahí tres meses antes que Loki. — Tony casi se felicita a sí mismo. La imagen de Donald aparece. — Llegó de África después de apoyar en Médicos Sin Fronteras, se perdió y llegó ahí, para quedarse. Alguien telefoneó a los hospitales en Nueva York, entonces le hablaron para trabajar aquí y separarlo de ese lugar.

— Extraño.

— Lo sé. — Tony comenta. — Todo este entorno es como ruido. — Bruce voltea a verlo. — Como esas fotografías donde tienes que buscar al gato entre mucha gente. El gato no necesariamente está relacionado con los demás elementos, pero los otros elementos sirven para ocultarlo. —

Tony y Bruce siguen discerniendo sobre el asunto. Aprovechan que los asesinos se fueron, Steve no está, Thor y sus amigos se fueron de juerga.

Peter observa a su robot caer por segunda ocasión en la noche, no comprende por qué no responde como debiera, si quiere golpear el robot salta hacia atrás, si le indica que corra se tira al piso. Se siente frustrado. Regresa a la mesa, comienza a pensarlo, recuerda que Thor una vez le contó que Loki es bromista, corta los cables, nota que cambian de color. Sonríe, ahora sólo debe saber cuál es cuál.

Una hora después, Peter se siente satisfecho por haber encontrado el orden correcto, a pesar que los cables cambiaban de color cada ocasión que los separaba. Enfrenta su última batalla de la noche, ganando aplastantemente.

Peter y Steve encuentran a Tom en la salida. Los tres caminan de regreso a la Torre, mientras hablan de la noche. Peter es dejado en la puerta de su casa.

Steve y Tom siguen caminando. El capitán nota que le es fácil hablar con Loki, no hay abuso de referencias pop, tampoco sobre computadoras o términos que no comprenden, hablan de arte. Se siente relajado, aunque hay algo en la parte posterior de su cabeza que le perturba.

Llegan a la torre, donde el padre de Tom espera. El hombre extiende sus manos. Tom corre a él, lo abraza. El Infinito revuelve el cabello de su hijo. Steve lo coloca ahora, el color de los ojos de Tom, además su voz con un tono con un tinte monótono, el tono de los ojos del chico es azul cuando las gafas no los cubren; intenta llegar a ellos, pero desaparecen ante él.


	8. Chapter 8: Madre

**Muchas gracias a los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios :D gracias especiales a los que han agregado a las alertas y favoritos. Disculpen que actualicé tarde xD muy tarde…**

**Gigichiba: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, me alegra que ya quedaron las cosas más claras. Espero te guste este capítulo. **

**kane-noona: Thor poco a poco se dará cuenta de lo que pasa, sólo necesita unos buenos golpes con su propio martillo xD pero se aprovecha, porque sólo él lo levanta. No, definitivamente, no sabe lo que es el espacio personal. Thor, creo, que jamás ha desconfiado de sus amigos, cree todo lo que ellos dicen. Espero que sigas leyendo y en algún momento de vuelva a gustar. Una de las cosas importantes en esta historia es lo que Tom le dice al Peter: "No puedes cambiar el pasado, pero puedes hacerlo mejor en el presente." Porque las nubes pueden cubrir las estrellas, pero ellas siguen ahí y llegará en momento en que no habrá más nubes. **

**Muchas gracias por tus palabras y el comentario. ^^ Espero que lo que aguarda en el futuro te guste.**

**Furanshisu15: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus palabras. Me alegra tanto que te guste esta historia. Sí, Steve sería muy amigo de Loki en otras circunstancias. xD Tony siempre será Tony jajajajajajjaja. También espero que Loki encuentre a alguien, en esta historia, en algún momento, le gustaría que Verity apareciera jajajajaja. No tengo un día especifico, intento actualizar entre domingo y lunes, xD pero ya viene los exámenes, así que pondré otro capítulo en cuanto pueda. Pero trato que sea entre domingo y lunes jejejejeje**

**Madre**

La idea de Tony para comenzar su día no es despertar con una pistola en su sien. Mucho menos escuchar a una mujer que debería verse como una abuelita de ochenta años, que parece de cincuenta:

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo? — El alboroto atrae a los asesinos, Steve, Bruce y los Asgard. — Habla o voy a matarte. — Una voz burlona interrumpe la tensión:

— Si quisieras matarlo ya lo hubieras hecho, Nani. —

Nani voltea, ahí está Tom, saliendo del ascensor, luce como la última vez que lo vio. Corre hacia él, lo abraza con fuerza, llora, le dice:

— No te vuelvas a ir. Me asusté tanto. — Tom la mira sin comprender, intenta calmarla:

— Estoy bien Nani. Sólo me fui por dos horas, estuve con mi papá. — Muestra su reloj de muñeca. — No ha pasado mucho tiempo. — Ella le asegura sin soltarlo:

— Te fuiste una semana. Desapareciste. — Ella se aferra más a él. — Te hemos buscado por todas partes. — Él le dice:

— No es para tanto. Fueron dos horas. — Él saca su celular, lo muestra a Nani, la pantalla corrobora sus palabras. — Está bien. —

JARVIS muestra la hora y fecha en el televisor gigante del fondo. Tom grita:

— ¿QUÉ? ¡SIETE DÍAS! — Le habla al Hijo de la Luna. — ¡NO FUI A LA ROBOBATALLA! ¡NO FUI! — Escucha a su amigo decirle:

— Estuviste ahí, barriste el piso con todos.

— No lo recuerdo. Te llamo luego. —

Tom comienza a marcar a sus amigos, habla haciendo grandes ademanes. Se detiene a la mitad de la estancia, mira la pantalla, marca, respira al decir:

— Padre, necesito hablar contigo, yo… — Le han colgado. — Papá, ¿hola? ¿Te fuiste?…

— Estoy aquí. —

Tom salta, ve a su padre a un lado, antes que poder reclamarle como una adolescente al borde de un ataque de nervios; Nani encara al infinito:

— ¡Eres su padre pero yo soy su madre! ¡No puedes llevarte a mi hijo así! ¡Tengo derecho a saber dónde está! — El infinito pregunta:

— ¿Quieres discutir esto frente a los agentes de SHIELD? — Nani muerde sus mejillas, dice con irritación:

— No hemos terminado. —

Tom ve a sus padres dirigirse al ascensor, siente que fuera hijo de un matrimonio de divorciados. Va con Tony, le dice:

— Disculpa a mis padres. Son algo sobreprotectores. —

Tom corre al ascensor ignorando al resto de los presentes. Entra al ascensor antes que las puertas se cierren. Tony pone la cámara y el altavoz, escuchan los gritos y reclamaciones de Nani. El Infinito escucha apaciblemente, cosa que enfurece más a la mujer; mientras Tom chifla una canción se siente incómodo respecto a esto.

Los gritos de Nani siguen escuchándose por la pantalla incluso cuando han salido. Los ven meterse a una minivan. Tony dice:

— Eso fue muy raro, como dimensión desconocida. —

Thor se repone de la sorpresa y decide ir a buscarlos, sale rompiendo una ventana, volando para observar desde arriba los alrededores. Les ordena a sus amigos ayudarle. Tony se queja:

— ¡SON MIS MALDITAS VENTANAS! — Natasha le dice:

— Tienes mucho dinero.

— ¡Sí! Pero no deja de ser molesto. —

Ellos van a desayunar. Tony no soporta mantener para sí mismo lo que encontró. La pantalla gigante aparece, dice con total felicidad:

— Miren lo que encontré de Loki. — La pantalla proyecta un video de Loki bailando Jazz, sonríe, luce feliz al moverse al compás de la música. Bruce comenta:

— Es bueno. — Capitán América comenta:

— Thor desearía ver esto. — Tony lo corta:

— Cap, en serio. Los amigos de ricitos de oro ODIAN a Loki. Es mejor si los mantenemos lejos. — Natasha cuestiona buscando la segunda intención:

— ¿A qué se debe el interés? — Tony dice empuñando su mano, al decir con total convencimiento:

— ¡El amor! No hay panecillos si Loki está enojado. ¡QUIERO PANECILLOS! ¡QUIERO MI AMOR! —

El resto de los vengadores siguen escuchando como fondo el discurso dramático de Tony, quien les habla de los panecillos, lo perfectos y dulces que son. Natasha ordena a JARVIS:

— Muestra la primera entrada. —

Se ve una habitación blanca, los amigos de Tom están ahí. Flor pregunta:

"¿Está listo?" Se escucha a Miguel decir:

"Estamos transmitiendo." Flor se alisa el cabello, sonríe, dice:

"No sabemos si esto va a resultar." La cámara se aproxima a una persona postrada en cama, con un respirador y sensores de signos vitales, está inconsciente, su cabello es negro, su piel más pálida que las sábanas blancas, tiene una venda en su cuello, una gasa en su mejilla derecha, además de visibles contusiones en su cuerpo. Flor dice con tristeza y esperanza:

"Si alguien reconoce a este chico, por favor, por favor, deje un comentario. Él espera a su familia, se encuentra solo en un lugar desconocido. Por favor, ayúdenlo a llegar a casa."

El video termina, los vengadores se miran entre ellos. Incluso Tony guarda silencio por un instante, pide:

— JARVIS siguiente entrada. —

La pantalla muestra un día soleado. Flor habla, mientras por la puerta del hospital se ve a Donald empujar una silla de ruedas, puede verse a Loki sentado, aún tiene vendado el cuello y un brazo:

"Hoy sale del hospital. Estoy tan emocionada. El médico le recomendó mucho descanso pero estará bien. Gracias a todos los que nos ayudan a encontrar a su familia. Por favor, si alguien sabe quién es, lo conoce o reconoce, por favor escriban a este blog. Él necesita a su familia, realmente los necesita."

El video termina. No necesitan pedir la siguiente entrada. Aparece Loki de pie frente a la cafetería, mira al frente sin ver a ningún otro lado. Flor pregunta:

"¿Qué haces?" Él no voltea a verla, sólo repita una y otra vez:

"Él vendrá. Él dijo que vendría."

Flor abraza con fuerza a Loki, mientras solloza, le asegura:

"Sí, él va a venir… nosotros… todos… vamos a encontrarlo… para ti."

La cámara enfoca tres pares de zapatos, cuando quien la sostenía se une a abrazar a Loki, se pueden escuchar los sollozos y la letanía de Loki quien parece indiferente al entorno. La cámara recupera su enfoque, Flor está enfrente, se limpia las lágrimas mientras tiembla su labio inferior:

"Por favor ayúdennos a encontrar a su familia. Él los espera. ¡Si ves esto comunícate!"

El video termina y JARVIS pone el siguiente, se desarrolla dentro de la cafetería. Loki está sentado frente a la barra, a su lado se encuentra Flor y Georgia. La voz de Miguel se escucha:

"Estamos grabando." Loki mira hacia todos lados, Georgia se ríe al decirle:

"Mira hacia Miguel, hacia lo que sostiene Miguel." Loki salta del asiento, se acerca mucho a la cámara al preguntar:

"¿Qué es?" Se escucha a Miguel decir:

"Es una cámara. No estés tan cerca, siéntate." Loki se sienta, al preguntar:

"¿Así?" Miguel responde:

"¡Sí!" Flor le dice a Loki:

"Ahora, háblale tal vez te escuche."

Loki encoge los hombros con timidez un momento, luego mira a la cámara, da una sonrisa inocente y dulce:

"Gracias a todos por su apoyo y mensajes. Todos me han ayudado tanto, que no podría terminar de pagarlo." Flor le dice:

"No tienes que pagarnos, lo hemos hecho porque queremos que seas feliz." Loki asiente al decir:

"Gracias. Yo, yo quiero pedirles que dejen de buscar." Se escucha la voz de Miguel y se ven los gestos sorprendidos de Georgia y Flor:

"¿Qué?" Loki asiente:

"Yo, quiero decirle a mi familia si la tengo, lo siento. Tuve que hacer algo terrible para que me odien y no quieran saber más de mí. Quiero que sepan que lo siento, no sé qué hice, pero siento haberles hecho daño. No tienen que venir por mí, porque no los molestaré más, no voy a buscarlos y no quiero que me busquen. Si no tengo una familia, si están en el cielo como dice la señora Hiddleston, quiero que sepan que estoy bien. Tengo muchos amigos, ellos me tratan bien. Donde estén, sepan que he encontrado un hogar. Gracias por todo."

El video termina mostrando una sonrisa de Loki al ser abrazado por Flor y Georgia. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Cuál es el espacio de tiempo entre los videos JARVIS?

— Un mes entre cada uno de ellos, señor. — Tony ordena:

— Siguiente entrada. —

El video muestra a Loki jugar con la cámara, sonríe al decir:

"Soy yo, aún no he decidido por un nombre. Miguel me regaló su cámara, porque mi terapeuta dijo que sería bueno para mí. No sé qué hacer, así que voy a descubrir este mundo, ustedes pueden acompañarme y reiremos juntos." La cámara enfoca a la ventana, donde se ve el pueblo. "La señora Hiddleston me ofreció asilo en su hogar. Ella es muy buena conmigo."

Loki se sienta sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, mira a la cámara, la cual capta a Miguel entrar con sigilo.

"Mis amigos me hablaron de la escuela. ¿Debería ir?"

Miguel presiona los costados de Loki al decir:

"Bu"

Loki se sobresalta, la cámara se lanzada hacia el techo y vuelve a caer en las manos del chico. Él se voltea y comienza a reír, Miguel se contagia. Una mano va hacia el lente y apaga la cámara finalizando el video.

El siguiente video comienza a reproducirse, se ubica en la cafetería. Miguel aparece frente a la cámara, parece no haber dormido en días. Dice exhausto:

"Amigo, en serio. Las personas necesitamos dormir." Se escucha a Loki decir en tono infantil y petulante:

"No tengo sueño."

"Amigo han pasado dos semanas."

"No quiero."

"¿Por qué?"

"Miguel, yo… tengo miedo."

"¿Qué está mal amigo?"

"Creo escuchar una voz. Suena como un rugido, como el dragón de la película que vimos."

"¿Qué dice la voz?"

"No lo sé, Miguel. Yo no puedo entenderlo." Miguel le sonríe al prometer:

"Mañana podemos ir a la biblioteca, tal vez encontremos algo."

"¿Qué es biblioteca?"

"Es un lugar con muchos libros. Mañana lo verás, ahora duerme."

"¡No!" Miguel suspira, entrega el control a Loki, le dice:

"Mira amigo, eso es un televisor. Pasan programas."

"¿Cómo la película?"

"Sí, películas también. Presionas los botones y cambian los canales."

Loki enfoca el control en su mano y regresa la imagen a Miguel, quien le dice con una sonrisa cansada:

"Diviértete amigo.".

Miguel se recuesta en una de las mesas, pide antes de quedarse dormido:

"Mira caricaturas."

Loki enfoca de nuevo el control. Pone la cámara sobre el mostrador, sonríe pícaramente, dice:

"Ahora voy a saber por qué la señora Hiddleston no quería que viera el televisor."

Loki comienza a presionar botones, mientras la cámara mira el televisor. Se enciende, luego sigue presionando, en poco tiempo comprende todas las funciones. Comienza a cambiar los canales, hasta que se detiene en uno con franjas de colores, se acerca. Sube a uno de los bancos, lleva su mano a la pantalla, pero se detiene cuando el canal muestra estática, sonríe, saluda:

"¿Hola?"

El video termina. JARVIS sigue mostrando las entradas, videos que son cada vez más felices. Muchos son bromas, otros tutoriales sobre usar objetos comunes, a lo cual Tony comentó:

— Point Break necesita ver esto. — Bruce comenta:

— Hay una transmisión en vivo. — Tony dice:

— Ponla JARVIS. —

Loki aparece en la pantalla, la cual lo muestra a la mitad de una frase:

"…debería estar feliz, pero no lo estoy. Soy egoísta." Thor entra por la ventana que rompió, camina hacia donde están sus amigos, observa a su hermano dentro de la enorme pantalla. "Él estará bien. Texas dice que es como cuando los hermanos se van, no los perdemos, porque siempre serán nuestros hermanos." Loki muerde su labio inferior. "Siento que me ha abandonado. ¡Hermano por qué me has abandonado!"

Thor grita antes de salir corriendo de nuevo:

— ¡Voy por ti hermano! —

La pantalla muestra a Nani entrar, abraza a Tom, le da un beso en el cabello, le dice:

"Mi niño. Nadie te ha abandonado. Estamos aquí, Donald está a una llamada de distancia." Ella toma el teléfono de Tom, marca. "Háblale."

Tom toma el teléfono, sonríe al decir:

"¡Hola!"

La transmisión se ve interrumpida. Tony levanta su brazo al cuestionar:

— ¿QUÉ PASÓ JARVIS?

— La transmisión fue interrumpida, señor. No se ha podido guardar.

— ¿No podemos saber qué decía antes?

— Así es señor.

— ¿Tienes su posición?

— Negativo, señor.

— ¡Búscalo! — JARVIS interrumpe:

— Señor, hay actividad inusual en Central Park.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Se detecta la firma de energía del Señor Loki. —

Tony sale corriendo, va por su traje y vuela directo a Central Park. Es el primer en llegar, observa desde las alturas la neblina verde que se comió las casas, pero luce cada vez más tenue hasta que desaparece. Camina para ver muchas personas mirando hacia todos lados desorientados.

— JARVIS identifica a estas personas. — JARVIS comienza a escanear, da su veredicto:

— Son los dados por muertos en la batalla de Nueva York y el incidente con Trovit, señor. —

Tony ve a Thor quien camina entre las personas, les pregunta si han visto a su hermano. El rubio va hacia su amigo:

— Hombre de metal, ¿has visto a Loki? —

Tony nota que la firma energética de Loki ha desaparecido junto a la niebla. Antes de responder Stranger aparece, dice:

— Se trataba de un hechizo que se rompió. — Thor vocifera:

— No es posible hechicero. No pudo romperse el hechizo de mi hermano sin una razón.

— Lo ha hecho. — Stranger asegura. — Puede ser que el hechicero que lo hizo esté muerto. —

Tony le dice con desesperación a JARVIS:

— ¡ENCUÉNTRALO AHORA! NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER. —

Stranger sigue revisando los niveles mágicos, para asegurarse que este hecho no sea maléfico para la estabilidad. El resto de los vengadores llega, comienzan a interrogar a las personas, la policía llega después junto a los bomberos por las llamadas al 911. Comienzan a llevar a los ciudadanos a sus sitios de origen.

Natasha dice cuándo se han reunido de nuevo:

— No hay muertos ahora. — Clint dice:

— ¿Modifica en algo lo que ocurrió? — Thor dice con una sonrisa:

— ¡Mi hermano no los mató! — Salta y grita feliz. — ¡ÉL NO LOS MATÓ! —

Los amigos de Thor llegan, uno de ellos toma por la camisa a un ciudadano, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Thor va hacia sus amigos, los abraza al decirles:

— Loki no los mató. —

Thor sigue festejando, mientras Steve, Bruce y los asesinos deciden alejarse para evitar abrazos perdidos. Tony sigue buscando a Loki, pero no son necesarios sus esfuerzos, puesto que al mirar hacia atrás, a varios metros del bullicio, están los amigos de Loki con él, observan toda la conmoción. Comparten comentarios, sonríen, Flor parece decir algo gracioso porque los demás se ríen.

Tony manda un mensaje rápido a Tom, le advierte sobre la presencia de Thor. Ve al muchacho y sus amigos comenzar a movilizarse, pero no son tan rápidos, porque los amigos de Thor los rodean.

Tony salta, pero ese movimiento hace que Thor también los vea. Ahora todos rodean a los muchachos quienes se ponen en posición de pelea. Sif dice:

— No te escondas tras estos mortales Loki, es indigno. — Georgia le grita a la diosa:

— ¡ERES UNA MUJER LOCA! — Miguel cuestiona:

— ¿Tienes algún escape Tom? — Tom le responde a su amigo:

— Aún no lo he probado con personas. — Flor dice:

— Tal vez no nos quieran matar. — Ellos ven venir a Thor e Iroman. Georgia grita, porque están rodeados y los guerreros no parecen amigables:

— ¡SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ AHORA! — Tom les ordena:

— ¡Tomen sus manos y no se suelten! —

Ellos desaparecen al hundirse en un círculo luminoso. Iroman no está dispuesto a dejarlos ir, antes de que desaparezca el vórtice se lanza dentro. Sif dice con rabia:

— Lo sabía, él tiene su magia. — Intenta controlar sus palabras, porque Thor no puede sospechar que desea quitar a Loki del camino. — Thor no puedes dejar que Loki te engañe, debemos llevarlo de nuevo a Asgard. —

Thor escucha las voces de sus amigos como ruido de fondo. Observa el lugar donde Loki estaba, su hermano no necesita luces para transportarse, sólo desaparece. Le duele pensar que él es el motivo del temor de los amigos de Loki y su hermano. Se pregunta cuándo dejó de ser el confort de Loki para transformarse en su enemigo.

Tom y sus amigos caen en la cama de una habitación de un hotel, aún se toman las manos. Él les dice:

— Corran. —

Los muchachos logran tirarse al suelo, cuando Ironman cae del portal sobre el lecho, se escucha el golpe de la base contra el suelo. Tony observa el agujero de gusano cerrarse sobre él, intenta pedir a JARVIS escanearlo pero ha desaparecido. Los jóvenes se levantan al ver el polizonte. Tom comienza a gritarle al ingeniero:

— ¿ESTÁS LOCO? PUDISTE QUEDAR CORTADO EN DOS. ¡POR DIOS TONY! NECESITAS PENSAR MÁS EN TUS ACCIONES. ¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI NO HUBIERA PUESTO SEGUROS? — Tony dice con descaro:

— Estoy bien. — Flor dice con una sonrisa:

— Tom, todos estamos bien. — Georgia grita:

— ¡Fue genial! — Miguel pregunta:

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Tom responde al sentirse orgulloso:

— Es un portal de teletransporte. Entras de un lado y sales de otro, siempre y cuando exista otro portal. Uso a los nanobots para crear el portal y hacerlo móvil. Genial ¿no?

— ¡Sí! — Sus amigos lo abrazan mientras comienzan a saltar.

Tony los observa, sonríe, los muchachos son demasiado lindos para su bien. Su mente regresa a lo que pasó, piensa en las posibilidades de la tecnología creada por Loki, pero algo en su mente no le agrada. Si Loki con ese potencial, ¿para qué necesitaba crear un portal mágico para los chitauri? Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, cuando los chicos se ciernen amenazadoramente al decirle:

— ¿Qué haremos con él? — Georgia cuestiona:

— ¿Podemos regresarlo? — Tom niega:

— Los nanobots se dispersaron para evitar la captura. — Miguel dice:

— Podemos amagarlo y tirarlo frente a su casa. — Flor aplaude al decir:

— O podemos llevarlo a su casa, simplemente. — Tony dice:

— Puedo ir con ustedes. — Georgia dice tajantemente:

— No. — Loki asiente al asegurar:

— Eres la perra de SHIELD. — Tony se sienta al decir:

— ¡No soy la perra de nadie! —

Los chicos se ríen. Tom intenta razonar con el genio:

— Hombre sin batería, eres parte de una organización. Queremos alejarnos de las organizaciones. No puedes venir. Tienes que volver con tus amigos. — Tony intenta:

— Nosotros somos amigos, ¿cierto? — Los chicos se miran los unos a los otros, Tom asegura:

— Lo somos, pero todos tenemos que tener tiempo a solas. Tony, estamos de vacaciones, nos iremos de New York, además, tus amigos te necesitan. — Tony dice:

— Ellos estarán bien, son grandes y fuertes… — Georgia interrumpe:

— ¡Estamos de vacaciones! Con tu traje llamativo vas a oponer todos los ojos en nosotros. — Flor intenta calmar la situación:

— Tony, tus amigos vendrán tras nosotros. Es mejor que regreses con ellos. — Miguel asiente. — Ellos me dan miedo. — Miguel asiente. — Con sus espadas, parecen salidos de una película de vikingos. — Georgia señala a Tony:

— ¡Ellos odian a TOM! — Miguel asiente de nuevo. — Tony, no te ofendas, pero te prefiero lejos si ellos se quedan lejos. — Tony dice casi con un murmullo:

— Quiero amor. — Los chicos se miran los unos a los otros. Sídney entra, les dice:

— ¡Dejen de hacer escándalo de una maldita vez! — Ella ve a Tony, luego a los chicos. — ¿Qué hace este vetusto aquí? — Tony se ofende:

— ¡No soy viejo! ¡Soy un joven adulto! — Sídney lo ignora, va hacia Tom, le dice con dulzura:

— Cariño, por favor, necesitamos dormir. Por favor, ¿pueden salir un rato? — Tom la abraza al decirle:

— Lo siento, no quise preocuparlos. — Ella corresponde el gesto, acaricia el cabello negro del chico, le asegura:

— Tom, te amamos. — Los otros chicos convierten aquello en un abrazo grupal. — Te buscaríamos incluso fuera de este mundo. No tienes que disculparte. Sólo unas horas de silencio, ¿pueden? — Tom dice:

— Sí, saldremos con Tony.

— Bien. — Ella dice con alivio. — Son vacaciones, aún tenemos una semana para disfrutar juntos. ¿Correcto? — Los chicos dicen en coro:

— ¡Sí! — Tony asegura:

— Los llevaré a conocer lo mejor de esta ciudad. —

Sídney ve a los chicos salir acompañados del millonario. No puede pensar con claridad, está muy cansada, la frenética búsqueda dejó exhaustos a todos. Los amigos de Tom están descansados, por ser vencidos por el agotamiento la noche anterior. Les sonríe. Cuando la puerta se cierra ella se deja caer a la cama más cercana, bocabajo, al dormir de inmediato.

Ironman sale del lujoso hotel frente a Central Park, las cámaras lo enfocan de inmediato. En ese momento sabe que no va a resultar tan bien. Su auto espera, él y los chicos suben de inmediato. Georgia dice con petulancia:

— Ser tan llamativo no es funcional. —

Los chicos se ríen, pero a Tony no le agrada del todo la broma. Él responde con un comentario, el cual es regresado iniciando una guerra de sarcasmo y frases graciosas. Sin darse cuenta llegan a la torre. Tom se queja:

— ¿No hay otros lugares a parte de este? — Miguel argumenta:

— Tony parece ser un ermitaño que por flojera no sale de su torre. — Flor agrega:

— Como un dragón lleno de flatulencias. —

Ellos ríen menos Tony. El millonario odia que lo llamen viejo. Llegan a la torre, donde comienza a mostrarles cada lugar, lo orgulloso que se siente. JARVIS asusta a los invitados al hablarles sorpresivamente; sin embargo el más asustado es Tony al ver que Tom, Miguel y Georgia sacar armas, se ponen de espaldas al proteger a Flor al esperar un ataque. Tony dice:

— Tranquilos, se trata de JARVIS. — La IA dice en tono sarcástico:

— Me disculpo amables invitados. —

Los chicos guardan sus pistolas. Todos vuelven a reír de nuevo. Llegan a un área comunal, donde los muchachos esperan a que Tony se ponga algo menos llamativo. El ingeniero sale con ropa casual, pregunta a los chicos que esperan en los sillones:

— ¿Cuándo sean grandes cómo quién quieren ser? — Los observa con la esperanza que digan que como él, pero la repuesta es otra. Los muchachos dicen al unísono:

— ¡Como Arizona o Paris! — Tony cuestiona:

— ¿Quiénes son? — Tom dice con total admiración:

— Los dos de los mejores agentes de toda la historia. — Miguel comenta:

— Paris le enseñó a Tom todo lo que sabe de armas y pelea. — Flor dice:

— Arizona es tan hermosa y amable. — Georgia agrega:

— Son los más grandes entre los grandes. — Tony intenta:

— ¿Quién su súper héroe favorito? — Flor dice:

— La mujer maravilla. — Georgia responde:

— Gandalf. — Miguel dice:

— James Bond. — Tom dice:

— Batman. — Tony cuestiona con incredulidad:

— ¿Qué hay de los Vengadores? — Todos ruedan los ojos. — Somos geniales. Somos los héroes más grandes de la tierra. — Ellos no lucen impresionados. — ¡Salvamos al mundo de Loki! — Georgia es quien asegura:

— No nos importa. — Flor revela:

— Por poco tiempo los admiramos. Yo quería ser como la Viuda Negra. Escapamos de casa sólo para verlos, para conseguir un autógrafo. Ustedes no voltearon a vernos aunque estábamos frente a ustedes, era nuestro turno de saludarlos. Tú dijiste que se había acabado el tiempo. Nos quedamos con las manos extendidas. Luego Thor hizo llover. Fuimos atacados y ningún "súper héroe" vino en nuestra ayuda. Georgia y Miguel me protegieron. — Tom abraza a Flor. — La policía nos persiguió, casi nos atropellan mientras escapábamos. Fue uno de los peores días de mi vida. —

Georgia y Miguel también abrazan a Flor, quien llora al recordar aquel angustioso día. Todo lo que lucharon para perder la fe en sus héroes. Tom dice con suavidad:

— Pasó, se quedó en el pasado. ¿Qué les parece si cocino para nosotros? — Flor pide limpiándose las lágrimas:

— Felicidad, paz, esperanza… — Tom besa el cabello de la joven al decirle:

— Todo lo que desees princesa. —

Flor le sonríe al abrazar a Tom. Todos se dirigen a la cocina, donde comienzan a buscar los ingredientes que sobraron del intento anterior. Incluso Tony tiene una asignación, cernir la harina. El millonario ordena a JARVIS grabar todo el proceso. Flor sonríe al ver al resto trabajar. Georgia acusa:

— Tú deberías trabajar también.

— Me siento tan triste. — Los muchachos se ríen. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Siempre cocinan todos? — Georgia dice:

— Tom siempre hace todo. — Flor acusa:

— Es como una máquina. — Tony se queja:

— Pero nunca hay suficientes. —

Ellos vuelven a reír. Tom comienzan a poner los ingredientes en sus porciones dentro de cada bol. Comienza a batir uno por uno, al tararear una canción, mientras Tony sigue cerniendo, Georgia crema la mantequilla y Miguel rompe los huevos.

La armonía se rompe con la campana del ascensor, las bulliciosas voces de los vengadores y amigos de Thor. Ellos entran a la cocina, ven a los chicos y Tony llenos de harina. Los muchachos dejan de hacer aquello que se les asignó, comienzan a agruparse lentamente, sin perder de vista a los adultos.

Lady Sif saca su espada, la respuesta es que Tom, Georgia y Miguel sacan sus armas. Los chicos apuntan a sus posibles enemigos. Tony pide:

— Calma todos. Podemos dejar de pelear dentro de mi torre. ¡Odio que rompan todo! ¡Siempre rompen todo! —

Lady Sif no escucha, ella no tiene por qué escuchar a un insignificante mortal. Con un rápido movimiento llega a Loki, va a cortarle la cabeza de una vez, liberará a su amado del embrujo de ese monstruo vil. Siente el golpe cimbrar su esqueleto, la electricidad lanzarla y el fuego quemarla por dentro.

Tony ve como Sif es lanzada sobre el mueble de la cocina, derribándolo junto al proyecto de panecillos. Escucha a Flor gritar. Voltea a ver a los muchachos. El hombro de Loki sangra, su brazo derecho cuelga, mientras la sangre forma un charco rápido. Loki sonríe, al asegurar:

— Estoy bien Flor. Cálmate. — Tony voltea a ver a Thor, lo empuja al reclamarle:

— ¡ES MI PUTA CASA! ¡ES MI CASA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES REY O DIOS NO TIENES DERECHO! ¡THOR NO TIENES DERECHO! ¡AMARRA A TUS PERROS THOR O VETE! —

Thor intenta decir algo, mientras los tres guerreros acarician con sus manos sus armas para matar a Tony. El filántropo empuja a Thor de nuevo, los tres guerreros sacan sus armas e intentan cortarlo en pedazos.

Las armas de los Asir rebotan en un campo de energía verde, el cual cubre a Tony y los chicos. Flor grita histérica:

— ¡SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ TOM! — El capitán intenta calmar los ánimos, pero sólo logra que Flor grite con mayor nerviosismo. Miguel dice sin bajar sus armas:

— Tom, confiamos en ti. — Georgia sigue apuntando a los que fueron sus héroes, aquellos que ahora quieren matarlos:

— Estas bestias nos van a matar. ¿Cuál es el plan? — Tony se queja:

— Son mis amigos. — Flor le grita:

— ¡Intentaron cortarte en pedacitos! — Tom dice:

— Flor, cálmate. Respira. ¿Confías en mí? — Ella asiente sollozante. — Vamos a salir de esta. ¡Vamos a vivir! — Se quita la chaqueta, la arroja al techo, al decir. — ¡Emergencia! — La prenda forma un portal, como el de Central Park. — ¡LIBY! ¡LIBY! —

Una chica pelinegra de cabello ondulado, la cual es una versión femenina de Loki se asoma por el portal, su cabellera cuelga como la mitad de su cuerpo, viste de blanco. Ella les sonríe. Tom le dice:

— Ayúdanos a subir. —

Liby extiende sus brazos. Flor toma las muñecas de la pelinegra, de inmediato es llevada dentro del portal. Miguel junta sus manos, ayuda a Georgia a saltar. Espera a que Tony salte. El millonario niega. Miguel le dice con seriedad:

— Es tu decisión, vas con nosotros o te quedas aquí para que te rebanen como a un jamón. —

Tony abre la boca para protestar, pero Liby lo agarra por la playera al jalarlo hacia el portal. Miguel comenta:

— Es como una película de terror. — Tom sonríe al decir:

— Los monstruos están frente a nosotros. —

Liby vuelve a emerger del portal, toma las muñecas de Miguel al subirlo. Tom da un paso atrás sin dejar de apuntar, levanta su mano izquierda. Liby toma el arma con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda toma de la muñeca a Tom, también apunta, toma impulso al jalar a su amigo dentro del portal. Ambos sonríen maliciosamente, el joven les dice como despedida:

— Adiós perras. —

El portal, se cierra y cae junto a la barrera al piso transformándose en ositos de goma de limón. El resto de los vengadores miran a Thor, antes de exigir respuestas. Mientras tanto, Tony mira alrededor. Se encuentra en un laboratorio, donde hay muchas piezas robóticas.

Flor agarra el brazo de Tom, grita aún histérica:

— ¡ESTÁS SANGRANDO! — Tom la abraza al decirle:

— Lo siento, discúlpame. — Ella mira a Tom, él está sonriendo. — Fue una broma.

— ¿QUÉ? — Tom mira a sus amigos:

— Fue una broma, yo quería jugarles una broma en la cocina. No es sangre, es caramelo. — Toma entre sus dedos la sustancia. — Dulce de cerezas. —

Flor le da una cachetada, mientras todos le gritan porque se espantaron tanto. Al final todos terminan riendo. Tony aprovecha, estrecha seductoramente la mano de la dama que los ha salvado, le dice:

— Soy Tony Stark, genio, filántropo, millonario y héroe. — Liby toma la mano del hombre:

— Es un gusto conocerlo señor Stark. Soy The Librarian, alias Liby. Asistente personal de Tom Hiddleston, asistente médico de Donald Blacke. —

Tony deja ir la suave mano de Liby. Al fondo se escuchan las risas de los chicos. Él la observa con detenimiento, su mirada, ese rostro pálido, el cabello negro, le hace recordar a Loki, al Loki loco que atacó New York.

Sif aún siente el dolor bombear bajo su piel, se sienta. Nota que de nuevo ha quedado cubierta por algo pegajoso y colorido. Escucha a Natasha decir:

— No es sangre, sino mermelada de cereza. — Sif da un golpe con furia al suelo, falló de nuevo. La diosa de la guerra se incorpora, va hacia Thor, le dice fingiendo más daño del que siente. — Thor, él me hirió. — Se recarga sobre el pecho de Thor. — Debemos detenerlo antes de que hiera a alguien más. — Bruce dice:

— Señorita, si me permite me gustaría examinar sus heridas. — JARVIS habla:

— El escáner no muestra que la señorita Sif tenga daños visibles, sólo una sobre excitación en las terminales nerviosas encargadas del dolor. — El capitán América habla:

— Thor, sé que son tus amigos, pero no puedo permitir que ellos ataquen a alguien de mi equipo o civiles. — Sif grita dejando caer su careta de mujer herida:

— ¡LOKI LOS ESTÁ MANIPULANDO! —

Thor mira a los tres guerreros y lady Sif, están de acuerdo. Ellos están por decir algo, cuando Bruce dice al acomodarse los lentes:

— Pudo engañarnos, pero Loki no les dijo que mataran a Tony. Todos lo vimos, ustedes intentaron cortarlo en cuatro partes. Si ellos van a asesinar a quien intente tocarte, es mejor que regreses a Asgard. — Sif encara al tesoro nacional:

— ¡Eres un insignificante mortal! No puedes hablarle al príncipe coronado de Asgard así. Discúlpate ahora. —

Thor toma el puño de la diosa cuando está por golpear a Steve. Él dice:

— Suficiente Sif. — Ella baja su puño, da un paso atrás con un bufido. — Nos vamos mis amigos. —

Los Asir se dirigen a la parte superior de la torre. Natasha comenta:

— Todo es una locura. — Las pantallas se encienden, se escuchan voces:

— ¿Está listo?

— Estamos al aire.

— ¡Tony no te comas las amarras! — Tony se queja:

— Este malvavisco está delicioso. —

Los vengadores voltean a las pantallas, ven a Flor acercando su rostro en la pantalla, mientras Tony se come lo que parece una cuerda, Tom le dice al ingeniero con ademanes exagerados que deje de comerse el caramelo. La voz de Miguel:

— ¡Seriedad por favor! — Georgia se acerca a la cámara, la señala al decir:

— ¡Vengadores! Tenemos a su querido amigo, el hombre sin batería. Si quieren volver a verlo. Deben cumplir con nuestras absurdas demandas. — Ella coloca una hoja de papel que tiene varios borrones donde pueden leerse diez peticiones:

"Los mocos de Odin entregados por él a nosotros. Un elfo de la luz. Un elfo oscuro. Un dragón. La reina del inframundo. Un gigante de fuego. Un gigante de hielo. Las barbas de un enano entregadas por el enano a nosotros. Un dragón vivo, un unicornio y una sirena."

— Un pony también. — Flor dice de forma soñadora. — Un hermoso pony. — Miguel grita:

— ¡Debemos ser amenazantes! — Tom pregunta:

— ¿Dónde está la diversión? — Miguel responde:

— Se supone que lo estamos secuestrando. — Georgia comenta:

— Tony no parece atemorizado, sino muy feliz comiendo las ataduras de caramelo. — Flor dice:

— Deberíamos tener un nombre de equipo. Ellos se llaman los vengadores, están los cuatro fantásticos, los X-men. ¿Qué les parece ositos gomilona? —

Flor comienza a bailar la canción del osito gomilona. Sus amigos niegan con un tic en el ojo. Miguel grita:

— ¡Tom! — Tom voltea. — Ahora, quiero que tú des el mensaje amenazante. —

Tom asiente. Respira profundo, le indica a la cámara que se acerque. Saca una pistola, apunta a Tony con ella, dice como todo un villano:

— Vengadores, tenemos a Stark. Cumplirán con nuestras absurdas peticiones, en un lapso de una semana o él pagará las consecuencias. — Sonríe amenazadoramente. — Es nuestro rehén y no permitiremos que los ayude dentro de siete días, cuatro horas, quince minutos con treinta y cuatro segundos, cuando él sea el único que pueda salvar a su amada ciudad del mal que la acecha. —

Las pantallas vuelven a apagarse. Los vengadores se quedan parados estoicamente, no saben si reír o tomar la amenaza en serio. Al tratarse de Loki deciden no desestimar su locura. Clint comenta:

— Thor puede conseguir los mocos. —

Ellos recuerdan que Thor está por irse, así que corren al techo para pedirle los mocos de Odin. Mientras tanto, Tony voltea para ver el cañón apuntándole, pregunta:

— ¿Vas a disparar? — Tom sonríe:

— Claro. —

Tony siente un chorro de agua mojar su cara. Todos vuelven a reír de nuevo. Tony sabe que no es bueno hacer pasar a sus amigos por una búsqueda sin sentido, pero es muy gracioso, además se ha ausentado más de una semana, ellos sobrevivirán.


	9. Chapter 9: Pequeñas esperanzas

**¡Hola a TOD ! Estoy de regreso después de los exámenes finales, malvados exámenes. **

**Actualizaré ahora, xD porque ya pasó tiempo. **

**Furanshisu15: El infinito se llevó a Loki una semana. Nani hará cualquier cosa por sus hijos (Rose y Loki), hasta gritarle hasta quedar afónica al Infinito. xD tendrá que hacer mucho ejercicio Tony para quemar tanto amor jajajajajajaja. Sí, es una de las canciones preferidas de Flor. También odio a Sif, jajajajajajajajjajaa. ¡Sí!, Loki salvó a Tony cuando era niño. Espero que este capítulo te diga por qué Loki abrió el portal. Muchas gracias por el comentario. **

**Gigichiba: Muchas gracias por leer y tus amables comentarios. No va a molestar Sif en un rato jajajajajaja, espero…**

**Me: Thanks for read and your comment. I hope you like this fic.**

**Lunatex: Sí, Sif es muy mala jejejejeje. También quiero de esa cuerda, pero Tony se la comió toda xD jajajajajaja. Me alegra saber que te encanta este fic. ^^ Las travesuras de Loki y Tony están por comenzar.**

**kane-noona: Al final del capítulo anterior, el plan de Thor era tirar a sus amigos y salir corriendo. Creo que Thor es deliberadamente tonto, tal vez un poco más, tal vez no, creo que tiene un mucho de la primera película, aunque en los comic Thor no es el más listo en muchos aspectos. Tony debe saber que no es la última Coca-Cola del desierto. **

**Flor tiene muchos puntos en común con Honey Lemon, también se hacen varias referencias a esa película, como podrás ver en este y el siguiente capítulo. **

**Las peticiones, cada uno pidió una cosa, todos, incluso Tony aportó algo.**

**^^ Gracias por tus palabras.**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios (que sus amables palabras me ayudan a seguir) y especiales a quienes suben esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas.**

**Pequeñas esperanzas**

El ascensor se abre en la terraza, los asesinos corren. Ven al dios del trueno levantar su martillo al llamar al portero. Clint le grita:

— ¡Espera! — Thor ve al asesino llegar, se detiene al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué sucede mi amigo? — Clint dice al tomar largas bocanadas de aire:

— Loki, él pide rescate por Tony. —

Thor siente su corazón caer al piso, pensar en que su hermano podría redimirse fue muy tonto, albergar esperanzas le hace daño. Bruce dice algo cansado del drama:

— Él no quiere las cosas inútiles y estúpidas que pidió. — Sif y los tres guerreros observan con exasperación a los humanos. — Él quiere distraernos, él mismo lo dijo.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso de los siete días? — Bruce responde:

— Al menos una vez por semana New York es atacado. No hace falta ser un genio, mago o vidente. — Thor cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pide? —

Clint entrega la lista al príncipe, quien la observa más de una ocasión. Indaga con incredulidad:

— ¿Él pidió esto? — Steve responde:

— ¿Hay algo mal? — Thor dice:

— No es algo que pediría Loki. Es casi imposible reunir todo lo que pide la lista. Me recuerda cuando éramos niños, después de leer una historia queríamos ver a las criaturas, así que las pedíamos a nuestro padre. — Bruce vuelve a afirmar:

— Él no tiene ningún interés en esto. Deberíamos estar buscándolos. — Thor dice:

— Mis amigos, mostraré esto a mi padre, necesito su opinión. — Steve asegura:

— Nosotros lo buscaremos mientras tanto. —

Thor le habla al portero, quien lo lleva lejos de Midgard junto a Lady Sif y los tres guerreros; su plan original, era mandar a sus amigos y pedirle al portero no dejarlos volver a Midgard. Mientras tanto, Tony se encuentra emocionado, observa cada cosa en el taller, se siente como un niño en una tierra de ensueño. Recuerda cuando era niño, la primera ocasión que su mayordomo, Jarvis, lo llevó a un parque de diversiones, los colores, las atracciones, todo era tan intrigante y colorido. Ahora se encuentra en este laboratorio, el cual podría parecer terriblemente ordenado y caótico. No parece existir una relación en el acomodo de los objetos, sin embargo ahí está lo intrigante, porque al observar de cerca se percata que están por proyecto.

Tony, pronto descubre que en su mayoría son armas, terribles y peligrosas armas. Voltea a ver a Loki, quien intercambia bromas con sus amigos. Masca otro trozo de cuerda de dulce. Se encuentra frente a dos grandes aparatos que no había visto jamás. Puede creer que se encuentra en el laboratorio de un ser alienígena, se da un golpe en la frente al recordarse que así es.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste? —

Tony no puede evitar saltar al dar un grito poco masculino, cuando escucha a su lado a Loki preguntar. Risas son audible, desde el fondo, donde el resto de los chico salen corriendo. Escucha a Loki decir con calma:

— Fueron a recoger algunas cosas. — Tom sigue esperando una respuesta. — ¿Ves algo que te guste? — Tony sonríe al confirmar:

— Sí, pero veo que tienes muchas armas. ¿Te preparas para invadir New York? — Loki responde:

— No te ofendas Tony, New York no es mi ciudad favorita ni la menos favorita. Si pudiera elegir no invadiría New York, cada semana alguien la ataca, serían muchos problemas innecesarios.

— ¿Para qué tantas armas? — Loki sonríe antes de decir en tono confidencial, como si dijera un secreto:

— Viene, algo viene. Es como padre.

— ¿Cómo tu papá? — Loki asiente.

— Padre es una criatura del vacío. — Tony dice también susurrando:

— No sé qué significa. — Loki sonríe, mira a los lados antes de revelar:

— El universo es muy grande, la mayoría de él es materia oscura. Dentro de la materia oscura existen seres más grandes que los dioses de los dioses. Esos seres se dividieron el universo en sectores. Nosotros nos encontramos en el límite, entre el dominio de mi padre y de otros tres seres, se considera territorio neutral, donde no se atacan pero cualquiera de los tres puede tomar lo que quiera. Padre me contó, qué él quería comerse Asgard y los otros planetas. — Tony dice haciendo cómico su horror:

— ¡No!

— Sí. — Antes de poder decir algo más, Flor grita desde la puerta:

— ¡Apresúrense ustedes dos! — Loki levanta su mano al responder:

— ¡Vamos! — Tony insiste:

— ¿Por qué tantas armas? — Loki vuelve a mirar a los lados y alrededor, como si alguien los espiara, revela:

— Padre me contó, que hubo alguien, uno que se opuso a él y casi lo mata. — Tony asiente. — Si ese alguien, lo hubiera logrado, esos seres se habrían enfrascado en una guerra para redistribuir el territorio, ninguno se atrevería a ir a donde otro murió. Ninguno hubiera intentado consumir de nuevo Asgard y la tierra.

— ¿Sabes cómo ese ser lo hizo? — Loki niega:

— Padre no me quiere decir, ni mis hermanos. — Tony da una sonrisa nerviosa:

— ¿Cómo sabes que algo así viene? — Loki señala su frente:

— Lo escucho venir, gruñe y me dice cosas que no comprendo, en mi mente. — Tony cuestiona:

— ¿Te hace daño?

— Duele en ocasiones. —

Georgia entra al comenzar a jalar a Tom, mientras le dice:

— Son un par de tortugas. — Tom sonríe al quejarse:

— Sólo intercambiamos chismes.

— Eso lo hace aun peor. —

Los dos se ríen para contagiar a Georgia después. Ellos salen por una puerta, caminan rodeando el edificio. Tony puede ver que es la parte trasera de la cafetería. Van al frente, donde las puertas de la cafetería están abiertas.

Tony observa la puerta, la cual está en su lugar y con su vidrio intacto. Tom elogia:

— Su gente hizo un buen trabajo con esa puerta. — Tony dice:

— Como puedes ver soy genial. — Tom da una risita.

Miguel está del otro lado de la barra colocando los platos con comida, además hay una pila de tortitas esperando. Flor, sigue cantando la canción del osito gomilona en la cocina al hacer jugo de naranja. Tony se sorprende por lo maravilloso que huele. Tom felicita:

— El aroma es glorioso. — Miguel comenta:

— Georgia hizo las tortitas. — Tony dice:

— Es una torre hermosa, casi tan hermosa como mi torre. — Un tenue tono rosa tiñe las mejillas de Georgia, quien dice con un murmullo:

— Gracias. —

Flor sale sonriendo de la cocina, lleva una bandeja con vasos y una jarra con jugo de naranja. Todos se sientan en los taburetes para comenzar a comer. Tony comenta lo sabroso de la comida.

Thor ve a sus amigos irse enojados, ellos no comprenden lo que hicieron mal, sólo querían proteger a Thor, su príncipe. Él no tiene tiempo para explicarles o hacerles entender, cuestiones más preocupantes ocupa su mente. Debe recuperar a Loki, pero sus amigos en lugar de ayudarle parecen ser un lastre. Jamás pensó que las cosas serían así, ellos tuvieron tantas aventuras.

El príncipe agradece al portero, quien asiente de forma estoica como siempre. Observa el castillo, le alegra estar en casa, pero siente un enorme vacío, la falta de su hermano y madre. Regresa con el portero, le pide:

— Heimdall, dime cómo está mi hermano. — El portero revela:

— Príncipe, me es imposible verlo. —

Thor asiente antes de salir corriendo a buscar a su padre, ahora que su madre ni Loki están, no tiene a nadie más para preguntar.

Tony ríe ante un chiste de Georgia, todo parece tal ligero y natural; es un respiro para él. Miguel dice:

— Debemos grabar otro capítulo, ahora que estamos aquí. — Loki cuestiona al jugar con una servilleta de papel:

— No tenemos un puente. — Miguel rueda los ojos al asegurar:

— Algo se nos ocurrirá. — Flor le pregunta a Tony:

— ¿Quieres participar? — Tony cuestiona:

— ¿En qué? — Flor se ríe al decir:

— Disculpa Tony, te voy a explicar. — Mira a Tom. — Tengo una detrás del mostrador. —

Flor se agacha, sale casi de inmediato con una computadora portátil. La abre, teclea una dirección, da unos clics y muestra a Tony. Él ve listas de reproducción de videos, de una popular página. Georgia dice:

— Ponle en el que estamos trabajando.

— Sí. —

Flor abre una de las listas de reproducción. Tony observa a los chicos, ellos sonríen, mientras Miguel sostiene una caja con muchos brillantes. Georgia explica:

"Como saben, es día del concurso. Para quienes nos ven por primera vez, les agradezco tomarse el tiempo y no saltar directamente a la historia. Todos tomaremos un papel de la caja, para ver qué interpretaremos."

Georgia mete su mano, saca un papel, lo abre, revela mientras lo muestra en a la cámara:

"Inventor." Flor es la que sigue, mete su mano, dice lo que le tocó y muestra a la cámara:

"Espía." Tom se acerca:

"Princesa en problemas." Él hace un puchero al comenzar a quejarse, se aleja de la cámara pueden escucharse sus quejas al fondo.

Miguel mete su mano a la caja, saca el papel, lo lee y muestra:

"Príncipe azul." Ellos vuelven a sacar otro papel, Georgia es la primera:

"Payaso." Flor:

"Asesino." Tom:

"Villano" Miguel:

"Soldado." Georgia dice:

"Esperen el primer capítulo de nuestro nuevo trabajo."

Tony mira el siguiente video, mientras escucha la charla de los muchachos quienes hablan de escenas, escenografías, audio, coreografías. Flor dice al señalar a Miguel:

— Miguel estudia cine y nosotros le ayudamos. — El resto asiente.

El ingeniero regresa su atención a la pantalla. El video comienza, inicia con Loki y Miguel desayunando, mientras conversas y ríen. Los nombres de los personajes son Tom (Miguel) y Jerry (Tom), ambos son hermanos. Tony rueda los ojos ante la referencia. Miguel sale de la casa, Tom lo despide antes de regresar adentro y comenzar a preparar sus cosas.

Una sombra oscura entra. Tom corre al lanzar cosas contra el ente, intenta escapar, pero antes de ponerse negra la pantalla se escucha su grito. Miguel regresa, encuentra la casa hecha un desastre, grita por su hermano, llama a la policía, reporta la desaparición. Su teléfono suena, lee un mensaje:

"Una criatura oscura se ha robado tu tesoro. El Mago" El video termina.

Tony pone el siguiente video, la historia le parece emocionante. Miguel se embarca en una misión para recuperar a su hermano, el cual es controlado por aquel ser oscuro. En su camino se encuentra a Flor, Georgia y Cris quienes le ayudan a resolver el misterio. Mientras tanto Tom (Jerry) roba objetos para el ser que lo controla, ataca, hiere a las personas y destruye gran parte de una ciudad.

El ingeniero se ve inmerso en la historia, los efectos especiales están bien logrados, le parece la historia un poco similar a la de Loki y Thor; sin embargo, Tom no duda ni un momento de Jerry, lo busca incansablemente, le dice a todos que algo está mal con su hermano.

Tony ríe con la actuación de Georgia, ella lo intenta, pero simplemente no puede esbozar muchas expresiones en su rostro.

Thor camina por los pasillos en busca de su padre, cuando Sif se aproxima, ella luce molesta, pero a él no le importa. Ella camina junto a él, se queja, intenta convencerlo de dejar a los Vengadores, volver a Asgard, regresar a ella. El príncipe llega al despacho de su padre, le dice a su amiga:

— Me disculpas Lady Sif, necesito hablar con mi padre. —

Thor abre la puerta, entra con premura para escapar de su amiga, la cual puede ser insoportable. Odin aguarda, saluda:

— Veo que no has traído a Loki, hijo mío. — Thor informa:

— Mi hermano me preocupa, él no me reconoce, además su magia parece haber tomado conciencia propia. — El silencio de Odin es el permiso que espera Thor para continuar, le cuenta lo ocurrido en el poblado, cómo la niebla los rodeaba, la puerta y su desaparición. — Padre, mi hermano no mató a los mortales, usó un hechizo para esconderlos.

— ¿Qué dices Thor?

— Loki, él no mató a los mortales. Su hechizo se rompió y ellos aparecieron.

— ¿Hay alguna otra preocupación en tu mente hijo?

— Vi a Lady Altaír en Midgard.

— Imposible.

— Le he visto padre. Ella ayudó a Loki a escapar de mí.

— ¿Escapar has dicho? —

Thor asiente al contarle a su padre lo ocurrido, mientras se asegura que es una horrible idea. Saca el papel que le dieron los vengadores, con renuencia lo muestra a su padre. El príncipe puede ver un pequeño Tic en el único ojo del rey al leer la primera línea.

— Bruce Banner asegura que es una broma de mi hermano. — Odin pide:

— Necesito pensar Thor, retírate.

— ¿Puedo regresar a Midgard de inmediato padre?

— Márchese hijo, antes de cumplido el plazo me comunicaré contigo. —

Thor sale con trancos largos, antes que su padre reconsidere. Odin manda a sus cuervos, necesita ver qué hace Loki, si es una broma o parte de un inmenso y terrible plan. Debe confirmar que Thor se equivoca sobre Lady Altaír y la magia de Loki.

Thor va hacia el puente, elude a sus amigos, mientras recuerda a Lady Altaír colgada de aquel portal extraño. Loki la llamó Liby, pero él sabe que es ella. Al verlos a ambos juntos, por primera ocasión observa que son terriblemente parecidos. Todos pueden considerar a Thor tonto, en especial su hermano, pero él no lo considera así. Muchas ocasiones se planteó si Lady Altaír y Loki eran el mismo ser, después de decirle a su padre dejó de ver ese parecido.

Ahora lo recuerda, por mucho tiempo no pudo recordarla, ella era como un sueño, una diosa para los dioses, una estrella inalcanzable y prohibida. Sintió su mundo desplomarse, romperse en pedazos, cuando ella no volteó a verlo ni lo reconoció, sus ojos sólo eran para Loki; sintió celos, esa rabia ardiente que muchas ocasiones lo invadió cuando la veía con alguien más.

Llega ante el portero, le pide que lo regrese a Midgard, puede escuchar los gritos de Sif llamándolo, sigue adelante, necesita despejar su mente. La sonrisa de Lady Altaír llena su mente, su voz sensual llamándolo: "Príncipe Thor", "Mi príncipe".

Aterriza sobre la Torre de los Vengadores, va directamente a su cuarto. Recuerda a su hermano diciéndole:

"Necesitas respirar Thor, piensa un momento antes de sólo ir a golpear y destruir con tu martillo." Thor esa ocasión había respondido:

"No te comportes como un cobarde Loki, recuerda tu lugar."

Thor se sienta en la orilla de la cama, respira profundo, le gustaría que Loki estuviera aquí, recibir su consejo.

Tony observa que ha llegado al final de la lista de reproducción. Georgia pregunta:

— ¿Qué opinas?

— ¿Quién hizo la historia? — Georgia señala a Miguel, quien está jugando con una cámara:

— Miguel.

— ¿Qué personaje seré yo?

— El Mago. —

Tony se siente agradecido, porque el personaje del Mago es un protagónico, ha sido mencionado en todos los capítulos, es como el guía de Tom (Miguel) en la historia.

— Él no es tan genial como yo. — Georgia rueda los ojos. — ¿Qué haré? —

Georgia, Miguel Flor y Tom comienzan a explicarle a Tony su papel, sus escenas, pero él no les permite que le digan el final, quiere verlo en pantalla. Se muere de ganas por ver todo el Story Board, pero lo resiste.

Tom y Georgia se encargan de maquillarlo para la ocasión, al asegurarle que se están escondiendo de los Vengadores, ¿qué clase de secuestradores serían si les dan la victoria a los héroes? Todos se ríen.

Thor recuerda la primera vez que vio a Lady Altaír, era joven, había escuchado de la dama en algunas reuniones de consejo, pero él no les tomó importancia. Ella jamás aparecía en los banquetes, tampoco tenía una habitación, se decía que era una dama de la corte, una noble, pero nadie sabía su casa, era como una sombra. Ella vestía una hermosa bata verde. Thor jamás creyó encontrar una dama tan elegante como su madre, pero ahí estaba ella, regia y magnánima, con su largo cabello negro rizado, su piel blanca, ojos verdes como los de su pequeño hermano, sin portar joyas. Odin sacó a Thor de su ensoñación:

"Hijo, conozca a Lady Altaír."

Thor intentó tomar la mano de la dama, para besarla como había visto a su padre hacer con su madre, pero se sentía torpe y sólo tropezó para golpear contra ella casi tirándola al piso. Él se sonrojó furiosamente, pero ella sólo sonrío al decir:

"Es un gusto conocerlo Príncipe Thor." Odin habló de nuevo:

"Thor, Lady Altaír será su acompañante a Vanaheim, para que usted comience a aprender sobre los otros reinos."

Thor era un adolescente, si su padre lo hubiera mandado con un viejo concejal se habría revelado, pero no pudo ante dama tan exquisita. No le importó el viaje, las negociaciones, las lecciones de política u etiqueta, sólo podía ver a Lady Altaír. Sin embargo, se esforzó por aprender algo para impresionarla.

Al regresar a Asgard su padre y madre lo felicitaron por lo aprendido, pero nadie felicitó a Lady Altaír por enseñarle.

Thor pidió a su hermano que lo ayudara, pero no le caía bien ningún otro erudito, realmente deseaba impresionar a Lady Altaír.

Odin mandó a Thor y Lady Altaír a muchos viajes. Ella siempre traía buenas noticias para el reino, además de enseñar al príncipe heredero. Todo era perfecto hasta que Odin le dijo a Thor:

"Hijo es momento que conozca las artes amatorias. Elija una dama de la corte para que ella le muestre el arte." Él dijo sin pensar:

"Quiero a Lady Altaír." Odin dijo de manera tajante:

"No. Te prohíbo ver bajo esa luz a Lady Altaír."

Esa fue la primera ocasión que Thor y Odin discutieron a gritos. El príncipe salió furioso, fue a una taberna, donde bebió hasta perder la cabeza, a la mañana siguiente amaneció abrazando a Lady Sif, quien le dijo:

"Fuste un amante esplendido Thor."

Ella lo besó en los labios antes de levantarse revelando su desnudez. Thor se vistió con premura, al volver al palacio su padre lo felicitó por la elección.

El príncipe buscó a Lady Altaír, su madre le informó:

"Ella te esperó toda la noche Thor. Me dijo que le pediste que te diera lecciones de baile."

"Lo hice. ¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Se ha ido. Tu padre le ordenó fungir como negociadora para los Enanos, como parte de un tratado de paz."

"¿Cuándo volverá?"

"En tres temporadas."

Thor salió del salón de su madre, pasó junto a su hermano ignorándolo. Thor comenzó a tomar muchas amantes, todas de piel suave, cuando no era muy borracho tomaba a damas de piel blanca como la nieve, cabelleras largas y negras, delgadas. Al estar con ellas sólo podía ver a Lady Altaír, su sonrisa, sus labios pintados de distinto color, su aroma que semejaba a un campo de flores entre una montaña recién nevada, la cascada de rizos negros, esos ojos verdes llenos de magia.

Se embarcó a muchas aventuras con sus amigos, tomando en su lecho a Lady Sif más de una ocasión. Cierta vez, por error la llamó Lady Altaír.

Las tres temporadas pasaron, Lady Altaír regresó. No hubo grandes recibimientos, agradecimientos por sus aportaciones a Asgard u honores. Sólo la dama caminando por los pasillos hacia el despacho del rey.

Lady Sif fue a su encuentro. La guerrera insultó a la dama y le dio una cachetada, él no supo esto mucho tiempo después. Lady Altaír sacó una daga y cortó el cabello de Sif. Odin y Thor llegaron para verla hacerlo.

Lady Sif corrió a los brazos de Thor, señalo a la dama al acusarla de ser una mujer loca que la atacó sin razón, le gritó monstruo. Odin enjuició a Lady Altaír y a Loki, al proclamar que ambos conspiraron contra Lady Sif, como ella afirmó. Lady Altaír fue desterrada y Loki castigado a ser sus labios cocidos, por mentir, por asegurar que era una conspiración de Sif.

Los tres guerreros sostuvieron al príncipe menor, mientras Thor coció sus labios, por órdenes de Odin. Thor fue a la habitación de su hermano para disculparse, pero sólo encontró a su madre, ella le dijo:

"Él se ha autoexiliado. No volverá hasta que su castigo termine."

Thor, dentro de su corazón, culpó a Sif por perder a su hermano y a la dama que plagaba sus sueños. Se alejó de ella, hasta ser sólo amigos. Sus sueños con Lady Altaír no terminaron, se volvieron más fuertes, la tristeza de perder a dos seres tan importantes comenzó a consumirlo. Odin selló sus recuerdos de Lady Altaír y el castigo de Loki.

Thor mira hacia la pared de su habitación, murmura:

— Lo siento hermano. —

Tony jamás imaginó que fuera tan divertido participar en una película, serie, corto o cualquier cosa que sea lo que los chicos hacen. No ha parado de reír, hacer bromas, equivocarse y maravillarse con sus trucos. Tom le da tantos panecillos como puede comer.

Los vengadores buscan el teléfono de Tony, finalmente obtiene una pista que los lleva al Cairo. Deciden embarcarse, dejan a Thor en su habitación y a Bruce para que cuide el fuerte, dejando a los dos asesinos y Steve la misión de encontrar a Tony.

Tony sonríe, graba su escena de pelea, debe enfrentar a Loki, ambos usan arneses, rampas, efectos, una enorme pantalla verde atrás. Decir que se divierte es poco, no recuerda haber tenido amigos con los que pudiese jugar así. Los vengadores son geniales, pero ahora no está en juego las vidas de las personas o la tierra, sólo se trata de un juego.

— Un acto de amor es lo único que puede liberar a tu hermano de su influencia. — Tony da una mordida al panecillo que tiene en sus manos. — Si demuestras ser más digno que el ser que lo controla será libre. — Miguel dice:

— ¡Yo lo amo! Es mi hermano, mi única familia. — Tony dice con una sonrisa:

— Debes demostrarlo, decirlo no basta.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — Tony responde de manera sarcástica:

— Soy un mago no dios.

— Gracias por recibirme. — Miguel sale por la puerta y Flor dice:

— ¡Corte! —

Tony voltea a verlos, les pregunta:

— ¿Quién diablos les dijo eso tan cursi? — Tom responde:

— Mi padre. —

Tony asiente, decide pensar en ello después.

Thor mira alrededor, la habitación es suya, pero no es su santuario, al pensar en un lugar así, sólo puede pensar en la habitación de Loki. Todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, cómo él podía llegar a invadir aquel espacio a pesar de las quejas de su hermano. El único lugar de Asgard donde podía encontrar el silencio, la paz, necesarias para pensar, calmarse o recuperarse. Después de los extenuantes entrenamientos no iba a su habitación, sino a la de Loki quien lo recibía en ocasiones con una sonrisa, otras con una mueca, con un comentario cariñoso o venenoso, no importaba porque era bienvenido.

Ellos dormirían juntos cuando había tormenta. Thor sonríe, recuerda que más de una ocasión él creó las tormentas para dormir al lado de Loki, para verlo dormir, para poder acariciar su cabello negro y oler su aroma a nieve recién caída y flores.

Thor dejó de ir a las habitaciones de su hermano, después de que ellos pelearan, porque Lady Sif había acusado a Loki, no puede recordar de qué, una tontería. Una tontería, que le costó a Thor encontrar la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hermano; sólo podía entrar si Loki lo permitía y estaba ahí. Una vez intentó entrar por su cuenta, para terminar con el cabello verde fosforescente por una semana.

Thor sonríe, recuerda todas las ocasiones que las travesuras de Loki le trajeron felicidad.

Tony no puede dejar de reír, ríe como jamás en su vida, los chicos son realmente graciosos. Ellos discuten sobre cosas simples, pero de una manera inteligente, creativa y graciosa. Todos voltean a verlo, sabe que está frito. Georgia lo señala al preguntar:

— ¿Qué opinas hombre sin batería? ¿Flor debe llevar un vestido azul eléctrico o un amarillo sol? —

Tony traga, porque siempre ha odiado las preguntas de moda. Los muchachos se ríen, él sabe que ha sido timado, de nuevo.

Steve suspira, ve a sus amigos ellos se mueven metódicamente, acuden a dónde proviene la señal. Observan que se trata de un hotel de lujo. Entran, piden información la cual se les niega. Steve sabe que será un día muy largo.

Bruce observa la señal, para encontrar que se mueve, como si estuviera en un avión que va a China. Toma el comunicador para informar lo ocurrido.

Tony recuerda a los amigos de Thor, siempre tan graves, serios y guerreros; mientras el Loki que está frente a él ofreciéndole otro panecillo es gentil, suave, lleno de diversión e ingenio. Thor dijo que Loki siempre había sido así hasta que enloqueció. Comprende por qué Thor estaba tan empecinado en recuperar a Loki, si él fuese honesto, jamás dejaría ir a alguien así.

Regresan al taller de Loki. Tony finalmente cuestiona algo que ha tenido en el fondo de su mente:

— ¿Cómo hiciste esa cosa? — Loki lo mira con esos ojos verdes luminosos, llenos de secretos. — ¿Cómo hiciste el portal? — Loki le sonríe comienza a explicarle:

— Hace un tiempo. — Dos semanas. — Estábamos viendo una serie de televisión, Stargate. — Tony asiente. — En ella viajan por medio de puertas en forma de círculo. — Tony ha visto esa serie. — También vi una película, Seis Grandes Héroes. — Tony ha querido verla, pero ha tenido mucho en sus manos. — Presentaban un portal, grande, redondo. Pero hay algo poco práctico, en ambos trabajos, el portal el grande, pesado, difícil de armar y controlar para un inexperto, además de necesitar tener dos. —

Tony enfrentó el mismo problema, necesita otra puerta para que funcione, un portal no sirve. Los portales debían ser grandes, pesados, con gran gasto de energía, inestables. Pensó en replicar lo hecho por Loki, pero al recordar el vacío desistía. Se preguntó sus razones para querer algo así, eran viajar rápido, no perder tiempo en un vuelo, ir y venir de un lugar a otro en segundos; pero el esfuerzo para construir aquello era mayor que simplemente viajar en avión. Incluso la investigación de Foster no era de mucha ayuda, ella es muy inteligente, sus argumentos muy sólidos, pudo ayudar a reconstruir el puente arcoíris, pero había muchos huecos.

— Construir muchas puertas es poco práctico, imagina a SHIELD llegar e incautar TODO. Así que leí todo, todo lo que había, trabajos tuyos, de Jane Foster, todo. Pero era insuficiente. Estaba de mal humor, tomé un libro y vi la respuesta. ¡FÍSICA CUÁNTICA! — Tony aún no logra entenderlo. — Múltiples universos. El puente arcoíris lo que hace es crear un agujero de gusano, porque perfora de una realidad a otra. Un hombre X que se teletransporta hace lo mismo, perfora esta realidad y pasa por otra para regresar. —

Tom extiende sus brazos, el taller se llena al instante de secuencias holográficas, datos bailando en el aire, luces y Tony diría "se llena de magia".

Tony comienza a revisar los datos, encuentra que las ecuaciones donde Jane y él fallaron están resueltas. La respuesta a estabilizar los portales, medidas de seguridad para que no colapsen. Todo. El ingeniero lleva sus manos a su cabeza, sonríe, es como si hubiera encontrado el Santo Grial de la ciencia. Al observarlo así, se pregunta por qué no se le ocurrió.

Unos minutos después, Tony comprende que esto no explica la movilidad de los portales. Acusa a Loki:

— Aquí no dice cómo los mueves. — Loki se ríe, le revela después:

— Nanotecnología. — Una palabra que parece explicar todo. — Hace tiempo. — Dos meses atrás. — Era de noche, Cris se había llevado todos los lápices, bolígrafos, colores, TODO. Yo quería hacer unas notas, pero no importa cuánto busqué no tenía con qué. — Él no lo dirá, pero hizo sus notas con su propia sangre, por lo cual Nani lo regañó a él y a Cris. — Comprendí que necesitaba algo, para abastecerme en momentos en los cuales me fuera imposible conseguir algo. Recordé lo que leí de las impresoras 3D. Junté ambas ideas y creé esto. —

Tom toma un frasco con una sustancia negra en su interior, la cual cambia de color al ser movida o sometida a la luz. Tony los reconoce, son los robots que recargaron su traje.

— Nanobots. Estos chicos pueden imprimir cualquier cosa que esté en su programa. Después de ver Ultravioleta, se me ocurrió que podría llevarlos en mi ropa, así puedo obtener lo que quiera cuando lo necesite. Pero aún hay detalles, como su fuente de energía, se descargan pronto después de imprimir. —

Tony está más que fascinado. Pensó en hacer un traje con nanotecnología, pero aún hay mucho que debe resolver. Loki ya lo tiene aquí, cada aspecto importante resuelto. Los datos cambian, para compartirle cómo trabajan los nanobots. Tony se pregunta si Asgard o Thor saben la joya que es Loki.

Steve escucha a sus compañeros lanzar maldiciones al dirigirse al jet, ahora van a China.

Tony pregunta con algo de temor:

— ¿Para qué usas esto? — Loki lo mira, corre a un estante, saca una bolsa llena de globos con sustancias sospechosas dentro, luego dice con un grito de júbilo:

— ¡BROMAS! —

Tony suelta el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Loki con esta tecnología puede matar a quien quiera, robar lo que quiera, destruir cualquier cosa. El joven le dice al ingeniero:

— Acércate. —

Tony lo hace, se encienden pantallas enormes, que se vinculan a las cámaras en Central Park. Los nanobots ya están cargados. Loki teclea algunos comandos, se crea un portal frente a ellos, señala los globos:

— Toma uno y elige la víctima. —

Tony ve a un joven estudiante de medicina corriendo, con su uniforme blanco pulcro. Sonríe al señalar al infeliz. Un portal se abre tras el sujeto y Tony lanza el globo. El estudiante cae al piso por el impacto al ser manchado por pintura naranja. La cara del sujeto, que comenzó con susto, luego enojo, para levantarse y comenzar a soltar maldiciones y tallarse el trasero.

Loki y Tony comienzan a carcajear incontrolablemente. Tony elige a un deportista que escucha música, mientras corre por el parque. Lanza un globo, directo a su cara. El corredor cae al suelo por el impacto al ser teñido de rosa.

Ellos comienzan a lanzar globos con pintura a la gente. Las ven caer, tambalearse, enojarse y maldecir. Ambos se ven al reír sin parar. Tony se siente libre, no hay nadie para decirle: "Compórtate Tony eres un adulto.", "¡Maldición Tony!", "No es momento de juegos tontos.", "Se supone que eres un genio no un estúpido payaso.", "Eres dueño de la compañía más importante de tecnología, no tienes tiempo para esto." Mira a Loki, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

— Espera. —

Tony deja caer otro globo sobre una sexi modelo en una sesión de fotografías. Loki teclea, luego la imagen cambia, observan por una webcam, se trata de una fiesta de cumpleaños algo oscura, hay unas adolescentes jugando Guija, al fondo hay un pastel de cumpleaños con una vela negra. Las chicas se levantan, van al pastel. Loki teclea de nuevo, aparece un portal:

— Tony mete tu mano por el portal, como si fueras un zombi o algo así. — Tony asiente.

La cumpleañera sopla la vela, pero antes de que aleje su rostro Tony saca su mano, hay salpicaduras de pastel en el rostro de las chicas. Tony gruñe. Ellas gritan, salen corriendo y una se hinca a rezar.

Tony saca su mano del portal, aún con pastel y betún en sus dedos. No puede evitar tirarse al piso a reír por el susto de las chicas. Sus rostros llenos de terror y sorpresa, sus gritos; es mejor que embriagarse. Mira a Loki, pide:

— ¿Podemos ir a la torre?

— ¿Para qué?

— Necesito unas cosas. Además Bruce. —

Loki asiente, camina a la pared del fondo, toma un objeto cuadrado. Teclea una nota, la cual refulge al flotar: "Regreso pronto." Un portal se abre, Loki empuja a Tony, quien grita al sentirse caer, se desploma pesadamente sobre el sofá. El millonario se queja:

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

— ¿Dónde está la diversión en ello? —

Los dos se ríen, mientras Thor, en su habitación se levanta. El príncipe heredero de Asgard siente a Loki cerca y está dispuesto a ir por él.


	10. Chapter 10: Vacaciones!

**Hola, traigo otro capítulo :D**

**Furanshisu15: Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior. xD Lady Altaír y Loki son el mismo. En algún momento ambos pelearán, porque los dos siempre han tenido lo que han querido y ahora hay algo que no pueden partir. Sí, no creo que Asgrad dejara a Loki hacer inventos libremente. xD Thor es un guerrero, no creo que conozca el tacto diplomático que necesita ahora. xD lo del ADN de Odin es buena idea jejejejeje…Un saludo y un abrazo para tu primo :D**

**Gigichiba: También me encanta la relación entre Tony y Loki, es muy dinámica, llena de posibilidades. Muchas gracias por leer y tu comentario. **

**Lunatex: Sí, se trata de Loki. Muchas gracias por los comentarios. ¿Un chat Show? ¿XD Qué es? La verdad jamás lo había pensado. Aunque por lo que comentas se ve divertido. Muchas gracias por la suerte, jamás está de más. Los exámenes ya los pasé :D Gracias…**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios (que sus amables palabras me ayudan a seguir) y especiales a quienes suben esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas.**

**Vacaciones**

Loki aún se ríe de Tony, quien se levanta del sillón al volver a preguntar indignado:

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

— Porque hago lo que quiero.

— ¿Por qué no hiciste el portal en el piso o en una pared?

— Tu generador de energía produce una interferencia, es por eso que no lo conecto a tu torre, sería inestable y peligroso. —

Tony forma una "O" con sus labios, no lo había pensado. Loki le indica que se muevan. Tony camina como en su casa, mientras Loki se esconde en los rincones, espera el ataque. El ingeniero sabe que el bromista tiene un arma en algún lugar, pero decide no pensar en ello.

Tony encuentra a Bruce, quien corre a sus brazos para abrazarlo. El científico siente la ira invadirlo cuando ve a Loki, quien se asoma fuera de la puerta y dice:

— Dejen sus juegos de niñas y apresúrate Tony. — Bruce pregunta:

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré llevarlo? — Loki saca una cerbatana y lanza un dardo al entrecejo del científico, le responde con una sonrisa:

— Mi pequeña amiga. — Tony ve a su hermano de ciencia caer de espaldas inconsciente, deja escapar un grito:

— ¡Qué le hiciste a mi hermano de ciencia! — Loki guarda su cerbatana en uno de sus bolsillos al decir:

— Lo drogué.

— ¿QUÉ?

— Lo drogué, ¿está bien?, dormirá dos o tres horas, cuando se despierte estará relajado y de buen humor por lo menos una semana. No pasará un examen de drogas, pero estará feliz.

— ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy bien?

— Graba un video, deja una nota. Cualquier cosa. —

Thor observa desde fuera del laboratorio, es su oportunidad para capturar a Loki. El príncipe de Asgard es un cazador experto, conocido por atrapar todo lo que se ha propuesto (menos a Loki), matar todo lo que se ha propuesto cazar (menos Loki) y encontrar cualquier objetivo (menos Loki).

Camina con sigilo. Loki voltea a verlo al escupirle un dardo que logra esquivar, observa la sonrisa de su hermano. Tony interviene antes que todo escale a una guerra interplanetaria:

— No van a pelear. — Loki dice con una gran sonrisa:

— ¿Quién habló de pelear? — Tony dice:

— Por favor, se trata de mi casa y Thor es mi amigo. — Tony se arrepiente de inmediato, observa la mirada fría de Loki, quien cuestiona con una sonrisa:

— ¿Acaso yo no soy tu amigo?

— Lo eres, es sólo…

— ¿Sólo?

— Él ha sido mi amigo por más tiempo… — Tom mira de arriba hacia abajo a Tony, cruza sus brazos al decir:

— Quédate con tus amigos. No me busques, porque no serás recibido en mi casa. — Tony casi suplica:

— No sean la reina del drama. —

Tom da la espalda a Tony, quiere regresar a casa donde están quienes le aman realmente. Thor intenta agarrarlo, él esquiva el contacto, no se encuentra de humor para jugar con el rubio.

Tony le habla, pero ha escuchado suficiente por ese día. Camina hacia el portal que se comienza abrir frente a él. Thor lanza su martillo por instinto, no espera lo que va a ocurrir.

Loki toma en el aire el martillo de Thor y se lo vuelve a lanzar, al decirle:

— Es mal visto para un príncipe lanzar sus cosas a otros. — Thor dice:

— Ven a hablar conmigo. — Tom responde con sorna:

— ¿Hablar? No.

— ¿Por qué? — Tom responde:

— La perra loca de tu novia podría venir a intentar matarme, de nuevo. La loca de tu exnovia o tus amigos. Prefiero mi integridad física y no volverte a ver jamás. —

Tom entra al portal; pero a diferencia de Thor que se queda viendo a su amado martillo, Tony se lanza dentro del portal.

Tony cae sobre Loki del otro lado, dice al mantener al chico bocabajo sobre el suelo:

— ¡Lo siento! No quise decirlo así. — Loki dice de forma gélida:

— Bájate de mí ¡AHORA! —

Tony deja ir a Loki, está por ir tras él, soltar algunos chistes. No puede creer que se disculpó tal fácil. Tony Stark no se disculpa. Antes que pueda pasar la puerta Liby le dice:

— Él no te escuchará. Está disgustado contigo. Tú no le gustas ahora. — Ella mira sus uñas al decir con despreocupación. — Ahora, él siempre pensará que vas a escoger a tus amigos sobre él; nada podrá disuadirlo de ello.

— No fue tan grave.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de conocerlo?

— Unos días.

— ¿Qué le has dado?

— Un StrakPhone.

— ¿Él lo tiene?

— ¡Mierda!

— ¿Qué ha hecho por ti? — Tony la observa, le parece ver al Loki peligroso y loco dentro de aquellos ojos. — Te lo diré una vez, escucha bien. Él necesita equilibrio, si tú le das él te dará, si tú lo odias te odiará, si le quieres te querrá, si lo dañas él arremeterá con furia y te dañará. Necesitas cuidar ese equilibrio si quieres que las cosas estén bien, si no puedes o no quieres, abre la puerta y márchate para no volver. —

Ella camina hacia las profundidades del taller, desaparece en las sombras. Tony mira a su alrededor, toda esa tecnología a su alcance. Observa sus manos, se pregunta por qué Loki tiene que ser una bolsa de gatos rabiosos. Piensa en Bruce, tal vez Loki pueda hacer una cura. Mira hacia la bolsa vacía de globos, todas las cosas maravillosas que podrían hacer juntos. Se dice que es como los negocios, dar y recibir, él es un hombre de negocios, puede hacer esto.

Camina a la puerta, la abre al decir:

— Arreglaré las cosas. —

Liby lo observa desde las sombras, le comenta a alguien que se divierte junto a ella:

— Harán las paces en media hora. — Un niño responde:

— Diez minutos de súplicas departe del hombre sin batería. — Liby acepta:

— Acepto el reto Jagger. —

Thor mira su martillo, aún no puede creer que Loki pudo levantarlo y regresárselo. Se sienta en el piso. Loki jamás había sido digno.

Tony encuentra a Loki, él está golpeando furiosamente una roca. Traga saliva, piensa en decir algo, pero su mente y su boca no parecen estar conectadas, así que dice:

— ¡Lo siento reina del drama! — Loki voltea a verlo al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué has dicho? —

Los dos comienzan a discutir, gritan al mismo tiempo, gesticulan, dicen cosas estúpidas, entre el caos comienzan a reír. Jagger dice:

— Diez minutos, querida hermana. — Liby le dice al cruzar sus brazos sobre sus redondos y grandes senos:

— Te odio. — Se escucha la voz de Jagger alejarse en la oscuridad, mientras canta la una tonada inquietante.

Los dos entran a la cafetería, donde Miguel explica a las chicas las siguientes escenas. Al ver a sus amigos los saludan al indicarles que se aproximen.

Thor mira a la ventana, observa el atardecer. Aún sostiene su martillo, lee de nuevo la inscripción. Se siente feliz, porque su hermano sea digno, pero teme que sea más digno que él.

Georgia dice con una sonrisa:

— Deberíamos transmitir una fiesta de pijamas, al menos una entrevista con el hombre sin batería, en vista que está aquí. — Flor aplaude:

— Sí, eso será genial. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Se pondrán algo sexi? — Flor abre la boca, pero Georgia corta:

— No, nos pondremos pijamas completos. — Tony hace un puchero. Miguel cuestiona no con muy buenas intenciones:

— Me imagino cómo son tus fiestas de pijamas con tus amigos vengadores, todos usando atuendos sexis, Thor tal vez sin ropa ¿cierto? — Tony niega:

— Sólo vemos películas. — Flor aplaude:

— Veremos una película. — Loki dice:

— Será Los Seis Grandes Héroes, Tony no la ha visto. — Georgia se queja:

— Pero la has visto como un millón de veces. — Loki corrige:

— Veinticuatro. —

Tony se ríe, no puede evitarlo. Con los vengadores tiene fiestas, momentos para comer, salir a un restaurante, beber, decir chistes, contarse sus aventuras; sin embargo siempre tiene cada uno su papel, tal vez, menos Thor. Él siempre es Ironman, Tony Stark súper millonario, filántropo y galán de las multitudes; no es sólo Tony, sin los trajes caros, sin los lujos, sin el traje, sin las responsabilidades, sólo un hombre que ama divertirse y quiere ser feliz, alguien que es acosado por sus demonios internos, sin tener alguien que los acepte. Ama a Pepper, lo sabe, pero ella no puede comprenderlo, no puede aceptarlo con cada secreto y demonio que habita en su mente y corazón. Con cada chica que se ha acostado, no ha sido sólo Tony, siempre ha sido el millonario, la mente brillante, el mecenas que puede lograr y financiar lo imposible.

Mira a los muchachos, observa el pastelillo que está frente a él, Flor le sonríe al decirle:

— Te prestaremos ropa. — Tony dice:

— Puedes verme en ropa interior.

— ¿En serio? — Georgia interrumpe:

— No, nada de eso. Es nuestro invitado Flor. — Flor hace un mohín al decir:

— Pero Georgia, él se está ofreciendo.

— Será otro día. —

Georgia acaricia la cabeza de Flor como si se tratara de una mascota. Miguel se aproxima a Tony al decirle:

— Nada de bromas sexuales frente a Flor.

— ¿Por qué? —

Loki saca su teléfono, lo pone frente a Tony, muestra una parte del blog de Flor titulada: Juguetes extremos. Tony comienza a navegar por ella, es muy divertida, pero no se lo imaginaria de una chica como Flor.

Georgia va a preparar la sala, Tom hace los bocadillos, Miguel se encarga de los aspectos técnicos, mientras Flor y Tony conversan del blog de la chica. Quince minutos después todo está listo.

Ellos van al taller de Tom, a un área al fondo, donde hay un espacio para proyectar películas. Liby ayuda a llevar los bocadillos. Tom jala a Tony hacia el lado contrario al decirle:

— Quiero que conozcas a alguien. — Ellos se paran frente a un tubo verde luminoso, alto. — Jagger, cariño. — Tom canturrea. — Quiero que conozcas a alguien. —

Una esfera luminosa emerge del tubo, la cual proyecta la imagen de un niño de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos bicolores, uno verde y el otro rojo, parece tener alrededor de diez años. El niño hace una reverencia al decir:

— Soy el gigante Jagger, primera línea de defensa contra las grandes amenazas, ayudante de Tom Hiddleston y hermano mayor de Liby. — Se escucha el grito de Liby al fondo:

— ¡SOY MÁS ALTA QUE TÚ! — Él le responde:

— ¡MENTIRA! — Tony dice:

— Se lo que se siente ser el menos alto. — Jagger rueda los ojos al decir:

— Tú no has visto mi cuerpo. — Loki interviene:

— Hoy no será ese día. — Tony se presenta:

— Gusto en conocerte Jagger, soy Tony Stark, playboy, multimillonario, genio y Ironman. ¿Verás la película con nosotros? — Jagger niega:

— Agradezco la invitación, pero deseo descansar un poco más. — Tony cuestiona antes que el niño regrese a la luz:

— ¿Eres un robot o qué?

— Soy una Inteligencia Artificial que puede ocupar cuerpos robóticos. — Loki dice con orgullo:

— Me ayudó al jaquear SHIELD. — Los dos se ríen con complicidad. — Dulces sueños Jagger.

— Gracias ensamblador. —

Jagger regresa a la luz. Ellos van a ver la película junto a los otros chicos, quienes ya comenzaban a apresurarlos.

Bruce comienza a despertar, se siente algo extraño, observa a su alrededor, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo luminoso que es todo, observa sus manos, le parece tan increíbles comienza a reírse. Thor entra, le ayuda a levantarse, le dice algo pero no logra entenderlo, escucha su voz distorsionada y graciosa.

Tony mira la película, Loki le explica cada idea que tomó y cómo la hizo realidad. La película es estupenda, pero lo es más las palabras de Loki, la facilidad con la cual puede explicar algo tan complejo.

Al finalizar la cinta, Miguel dice:

— ¿Dónde tendremos la fiesta de pijamas? — Georgia dice:

— Aquí, así no tendremos que abrir nuestras casas. — Tom dice:

— Ja, ja, ja, que graciosa. —Ella se jacta:

— Todos saben que lo soy. —

Tony le compenta a Flor:

— Tú te pareces mucho a Honey Lemon. — Ella dice con entuciasmo:

— Lo sé, es tan loco. —

Todos se ríen. Tony dice:

— ¿Iremos a tu habitación? — Loki dice:

— Por su puesto. —

Ellos salen del taller, entran a la casa, suben las escaleras hacia el ático. Loki les abre la puerta, se trata de una habitación espaciosa, donde hay un librero lleno de tomos gruesos, un escritorio impecable, una alfombra al parecer árabe, una enorme cama aguarda al fondo. Todo luce impecable. Miguel dice:

— Tienes que mostrarle como se ve en la oscuridad. — Flor dice:

— ¿Podemos grabar en la habitación de las almohadas? — Miguel dice:

— Grabamos aquí y luego vamos allá. — Georgia dice:

— Pudimos ver la película allá. — Loki acusa:

— Tú te hubieras dormido. —

Miguel rápidamente pone el equipo, Liby le ayuda al decir que ella se encargará de la cámara. Tom le presta un pijama a Tony, se trata de pantalones de franela y una playera con estampados de Ironman. Las chicas van a cambiarse. Pronto todo está listo.

JARVIS anuncia a los vengadores:

— Alerta de video. — Bruce se ríe, Thor no sabe de lo que se trata. — Señor Odinson, favor de llevar al Señor Banner a la sala común. —

Thor lleva a su amigo a la sala común cargando, como si fuera un costal, lo deja caer sobre el sillón antes de sentarse. La pantalla se enciende, muestra a una de las amigas de su hermano, escucha a los chicos decir:

— ¡Aléjate de la cámara Flor! —

La chica sonríe, se alisa el cabello al alejarse. Lleva puesta un pijama blanco con girasoles estampados, se compone de playera y pantalón. La toma se abre, todos llevan pantalones y playera con diferentes estampados. Miguel lleva un pantalón azul con una playera con una rosquilla gigante estampada. Georgia porta pantalones rosas y una playera con Totoro estampado. Tom viste pantalones blancos con líneas que forman rombos de color negras, una playera negra con el logo de Batman amarillo sobre el pecho.

Georgia presenta:

— Buenas noches amigos, hoy tenemos un invitado especial. — Todos aplauden. Tony dice:

— Tienen la fortuna de tenerme de invitado, aquí, a mí, Tony Stark, playboy, genio, multimillonario y héroe. — Miguel pregunta:

— Tony, morimos por saber, yo muero por saber ¿cuál es tu juego favorito? — Tony responde:

— Me encanta hacer bromas. — Georgia pregunta:

— ¿Cuál es tu Vengador favorito?

— YO. — Flor pregunta con entusiasmo:

— ¿Sabes que hay condones de los Vengadores? — Todos voltean a verla. Ella saca una caja, tiene el logo de los Vengadores. — Mi favorito es el del capitán, porque se parece a él. — Tom cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo puede parecerse? — Flor dice con alegría:

— Los dos usan látex. — Tom corrige:

— Él usa espadex. — Flor dice:

— Se parecen. —

Clint y Natasha carcajean ante lo que ven, mientras Steve se sonrosa furiosamente. Flor continúa indiferente a las reacciones:

— Sí, mira. — Ella saca uno para comenzar a inflarlo. Tony no puede parar de reír. Miguel pide:

— Flor, tal vez niños nos están viendo. —

Ella desiste de su intento, pero comienza a hablar sobre el capitán y su físico. Miguel se levanta al pedir un corte. En las pantallas aparece un mensaje: "Tenemos problemas técnicos."

Bruce mira a Thor, mientras le dice:

— Son muy graciosos. —

Thor mira la pantalla, quisiera ser él quien comparta la habitación con Loki y no Tony. El mensaje se quita, aparece de nuevo Flor señalando la cámara. Georgia le lanza una almohada. Flor lanza otra que va a la cara de Miguel, quien arroja otra y va a la cara de Tony. Tony toma dos almohadas al comenzar una guerra. Tom se levanta disimuladamente, los observa, mientras se ríe desde un rincón.

Miguel se da cuenta que Tom está parado lejos de la acción, le lanza una almohada antes de decir:

— ¡Todos contra Tom! —

Tom toma la primera almohada, después es una guerra de todos contra todos. Tony pocas veces en su vida se ha divertido tanto.

Los asesinos los observan, no pueden dejar de reír, mientras para Steve le parece algo memorable. Bruce toma un cojín y lo lanza a Thor antes de comenzar a reír y caer al piso. Thor se levanta, pone su mano sobre la pantalla, desearía poder traspasarla y llegar al otro lado.

Finalmente, todos comienzan apilarse uno sobre otro, quedando Tom abajo y Tony arriba. Todos se levantan al reírse. La conversación continúa. Flor cuestiona:

— ¿Te gustan las Strippers? — Tony dice sin vergüenza:

— Son hermosas. — Georgia dice:

— Una vez hicimos una parodia de Full monty.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. — Tom tapa su cara, al murmurar:

— No puedes estar haciendo esto. — Georgia sigue:

— Miguel, Tom y Cris bailaron. — Tony dice:

— Tengo que verlo. — Flor pide:

— Bailen para nosotros. — Tom dice:

— NO — Miguel dice:

— Bailaremos todos. —

Tom niega, mientras los demás saltan sobre la cama con singular alegría. Tony dice:

— Puedo apostar que soy mejor bailando que tú. — Tom lo observa, le da una sonrisa de lado, pregunta:

— ¿Qué vas a apostar?

— Un reto.

— ¿Cuál?

— Quien pierde correrá desnudo por todo el pueblo. — Tom extiende su mano mientras Tony la toma al decir:

— Hecho. — Georgia chifla antes de comentar:

— No sabes lo que haces. — Flor dice con alegría:

— Las reglas son estas, el primero que caiga, deje de bailar o pierda el ritmo es el perdedor. Se tocará una melodía seguida de otra sin parar.

Ellos bajan de la cama, van hacia un lugar libre para que puedan bailar. Tom respira profundo, se concentra, mientras Tony luce su sonrisa perfecta. Miguel dice:

— Concursantes, preparados, listos… ¡BAILEN! —

La Macarena es la primera melodía, seguida por Thriller, para continuar con música electrónica. Georgia grita:

— ¡Vamos Tony! ¡A bajar los panecillos! —

Tony sigue el ritmo, pero su condición humana, sus días sin dormir y el cansancio lo hacen perder el paso. Tom sigue bailando la melodía de Charleston hasta que termina. Flor grita:

— ¡A correr! — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Ahora? — Todos sonríen, antes de decir:

— Sí. —

Todos bajan corriendo, llegan a la puerta. Flor lleva un látigo amarillo, Tony pregunta:

— ¿Para qué es?

— Un incentivo. — Tom asegura:

— Ella no va a golpearlo. —

Miguel se aproxima a Liby para decirle que censure la toma. Tony comienza a desvestirse, mientras escucha los chiflidos y comentarios de los chicos, les dice:

— Los odio. —

El millonario comienza a correr, pronto escucha el golpe del látigo no muy lejos y apresura el paso. Tom pregunta:

— ¿Deberíamos detener a Flor? — Georgia asegura:

— Se nota que se divierten. —

Clint y Natasha no pueden parar de reír, mientras el buen capitán está preocupado por su amigo. Bruce balbucea incoherentemente:

— Divertido… — Thor dice:

— Hermano. — Mientras una tormenta atormenta a New York.

Tony no tarda en cumplir con el reto, teniendo tan buen incentivo. Se pone la ropa de nuevo, intenta recuperar el aliento. Tom le ofrece un vaso con agua y un panecillo. El millonario los toma, antes de regresar todos arriba. Vuelven a sentarse en la cama. Miguel pregunta:

— ¿No tienes miedo de terminar redondo por tantos panecillos? — Flor se ríe al comentar:

— Te verías redondito, rellenito. — Tony dice:

— Estaría lleno de amor. —

Todos se ríen. El millonario pregunta:

— ¿Juegan a menudo a los retos? — Todos dicen:

— ¡Sí! — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Cuál ha sido el más vergonzoso? — Miguel dice:

— Correr desnudo por la universidad. — Georgia responde:

— Vestirme de pollo y bailar por una hora mientras dirijo el tránsito. — Flor dice:

— Ir todo el día en Bikini. — Tom responde:

— Atender las mesas con orejas de gato y cola por una semana. — Tony pide:

— ¡Quiero una foto! — Flor saca su celular mientras Tom levanta los brazos al decir:

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —

Georgia y Miguel también comparten fotos con Tony. Thor dice:

— Yo quiero ver también. —

Miguel dice:

— Chicos, es hora de dormir, ya hemos pasado dos horas conversando. — Tony se queja:

— Un rato más. — Flor dice:

— No, vamos a dormir porque mañana nos levantaremos temprano. —

Todos se despiden con un ademan de sus manos, después dicen:

— ¡FELICES VACACIONES! —

La transmisión termina, no sin antes volver a mostrar a Tony y Tom bailando. JARVIS anuncia cuando la pantalla se oscurece:

— La transmisión ha terminado. — Thor pide:

— ¿Puedes repetirla amigo mío? — JARVIS dice:

— Fue imposible guardar una copia señor. —

Bruce dice entre risas:

— Loki… tiene… un Blog… — Thor pide con esperanza:

— Muéstrame amigo mío. — Bruce saca su teléfono, lo intenta pero accede a una página de gatitos, dice:

— ¡Gatitos! —

Thor intenta hacer que Bruce le diga cómo hacer que la magia de los aparatos, le muestren a su hermano. Todo es inútil.

Tony ve a los muchachos prepararse para dormir, caminan a una puerta del fondo, al entrar queda fascinado, el techo, las paredes, es como si entrara a un planetario, se muestran constelaciones, planetas, incluso cuerpos celestres en movimiento, mientras el piso está cubierto de suaves almohadas, las paredes son mullidas también. Flor aplaude, las luces se encienden, hacen ver a las almohadas como nubes, las paredes están pintadas con cielo azul y nubes. Todos toman lugar para dormir. Liby les dice antes de salir:

— Hasta mañana. —

Todos se despiden de Liby, quien va junto a su hermano a descansar. Miguel pide:

— Por favor, canta para nosotros Tom. — Tom asiente.

Recostados, Flor aplaude de nuevo, el universo se proyecta amablemente alrededor. La suave voz de Tom los envuelve al llevarlos por sueños placenteros. Tony intenta permanecer despierto, pero pronto también cae.

Thor ve a Bruce dormido sobre el piso. Camina hacia el balcón, despeja el cielo, observa las estrellas, recuerda que cuando él y Loki no podían ver el cielo irían al cuarto de su hermano, él proyectaría las estrellas. Thor se recostaría sobre el suelo, mientras Loki le explicaría cada constelación, estrella e historia. Thor siempre se dormiría antes del final, por la suave voz de su hermano.

Tony se mueve, siente a alguien cerca. Se pregunta si es una mujer anónima con la cual ha compartido la noche. Siente esa mano suave y de largos dedos. Abre sus ojos, ve que se trata de Loki, se sienta de inmediato perturbando el sueño del príncipe. Loki se sienta, su cabello negro se riza en direcciones diferentes, talla sus ojos, pregunta:

— ¿Pasa algo Tony? — El millonario aleja su mano, niega:

— Nada. — Mira las estrellas. — ¿Cómo lograste esto? — Tom dice:

— Pintura y hologramas. — Tony señala a una galaxia lejana:

— ¿Qué es eso? —

Tom comienza a explicarle cada estrella, constelación e historia que ha leído sobre ellas. Tony observa a Loki, lo ve gesticulando, contarle con su voz, sus manos, sus expresiones, es tan diferente a lo que vio en el ataque a New York. Poco a poco, sus mente queda a la deriva en sueños, hermosos sueños sobre constelaciones lejanas y hermosos mundos, lejos de la oscuridad del vacío.

Thor mira a su alrededor, por primera vez el dolor y su peso cae completamente sobre él. Lo ha perdido todo. Su madre se ha ido. Su sueño de tener a Lady Altaír como reina y a Loki gobernando a su lado, los tres como iguales: ser dueño del tiempo y la sabiduría de Loki, contar con su hermano y sus planes, saber que sin importar el problema Loki encontrará una solución y todo estará bien, se han desvanecido.

Loki no vaciló cuando fue a verlo a la prisión, aceptó ayudarle, aunque luego se quedó con el reino. Si algo horrible volviera a ocurrir, no podría ir con Loki para obtener ayuda. Observa la televisión que sigue apagada, sus entrañas se queman al saber que Tony duerme en la misma habitación que Loki, odia saber que alguien más puede estar escuchando las historias de Loki, alguien más comparte su mundo y no se trata de Thor, el príncipe, heredero y el más grande guerrero de Asgard.

Tony despierta lentamente, se abraza desesperadamente a alguien, abre los ojos para encontrar que se trata de Loki, quien está dormido abrazando su oso de felpa. Suelta al chico, intenta zafarse y escapar, pero el movimiento despierta al joven, quien comenta a Tony:

— Cuando desperté… — Loki se voltea para dejar de dar la espalda a Tony y verlo a los ojos. — Nani me abrazaba fuerte, mientras lloraba, cada día ella hacía lo mismo. Cuando pude, le pregunté sus razones. Ella me dijo: "Leí en un grafiti, al escapar. Un día alguien te abrazará tan fuerte, que todas tus partes rotas se unirán de nuevo. Yo quiero abrazarte así de fuerte." —

Tony observa los ojos verdes de Loki, son luminosos, parecen carecer de dolor, odio, resentimiento, envidia, miedo, frialdad, ya no son dos piscinas llenas de veneno. Lo ven sonreír, lo escucha confesar:

— Sigo roto, como todos aquí, pero los trozos permanecen juntos. —

Tony se sienta, sigue observando aquella mágica aparición, ambos entre las nubes en medio del universo. Siente los brazos de Loki rodearlo. No es abrazo rompe huesos como los de Thor, tampoco tímido como los de Bruce, no es una palmada de felicitaciones como las de Steve, no es un abrazo gélido como los de Natasha o un golpe como los de Clint, no es dulce como los de Pepper. Siente una frescura en su piel, le recuerda a los abrazos de su madre prometiendo que su padre lo ama, los abrazos suaves de JARVIS que lo hacían sentir seguro. No es un abrazo que le exige que se recomponga, que lo exhorta a ser perfecto, tampoco está lleno de compasión o segundas intenciones.

Tony por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía a salvo, como si tuviera un momento para tomar aire antes de seguir corriendo de sus demonios, un instante de paz sin pesadillas, un momento en el que no se siente abandonado y olvidado.

Miguel se une al abrazo, después Georgia y al final Flor con el grito:

— ¡ABRAZO GRUPAL! —

Todos ríen, ninguno se juzga, todos están rotos de una manera u otra. Thor observa la lluvia desplomarse con furia, los truenos hacer los vidrios y corazones estremecerse, quiere que todo Midgard sienta su furia, porque nadie va a quitarle a su hermano.


	11. Chapter 11: Fotografías

**Hola, traigo otro capítulo :D**

**Lunatex: Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras, un saludo a tu gatito. Es horrible cuando uno se enferma y le va mal en la escuela, un abrazo. Seguro vas aprobar matemáticas ;) la próxima ocasión. xD lo bueno es que no te agarraron cuando pusiste música, suena genial ese reto que hiciste. xD Aún queda mucho de Bruce drogadito jajajajaja Muchas gracias por explicarme que es un chat Show, espero pronto subir el primer episodio de ello jejejejejej Mucha suerte a ti también :D **

**Furanshisu15: Hola, gracias por tus comentarios :D Aún falta para que Thor se entere, se enterará entre un encuentro entre Amora Vs Loki y luego Loki Vs es sorpresa jejejej :p sí, los dos son muy Divas, no sé, me imagino que si Tony y Loki fueran amigos esa sería una de sus discusiones. El Infinito tiene muchos planes. xD cada uno de los chicos del grupo tiene su propia obsesión, la de Flor es ser algo sádica y sexosa, xD en la escuelita hay una chica parecida a ella jejejeje. Un abrazo, espero que no te cachen en el baño. **

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios (que sus amables palabras me ayudan a seguir) y especiales a quienes suben esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas. **

**Saludos a todos los que no hablan español y leen esto con traductor, mil gracias a todos. **

**Fotografías**

Nani y el resto del pueblo llega al amanecer en camiones. Tony y los chicos bajan corriendo. Ven la nube de polvo creada por los automotores. Uno de los camiones aumenta su velocidad, con un giro rápido y una frenada en seco se detiene, la puerta se abre y sale Nani, quien corre a abrazar a Tom, mientras le dice lo preocupada que estaba.

Todos entran a la cafetería, mientras Nani aún sostiene a Tom y lo arrastra dentro. Ellos hablan sobre si seguir con sus vacaciones. Sídney sigue empeñada en ir a las Vegas a apostar.

Tom y Nani cocinan para todos, mientras Flor, Georgia y Miguel se encargan de servir las mesas, lo mejor posible. Tony observa todo a su alrededor, todo parece tan pintoresco. Cris se sienta junto a Tony, le pregunta:

— ¿Te divertiste con el látigo? — Tony lo mira, al cuestionar:

— ¿Lo viste?

— Muchos lo vieron, sus videos son muy populares. — Cris pone en su celular la repetición del programa. — Te lo prestaré, no mires mis cosas personales. —

Tony toma el pequeño aparato, da reproducir, comienza a ver su entrevista. Se comienza a divertir desde el inicio. Asgard se sienta, mira a Tony insistentemente, el millonario levanta sus manos al decir:

— ¿Qué pasa amigo? — Asgard lo señala al decir:

— Son buenos. Te mataré si los lástimas. —

Tony observa los antinaturales ojos de Asgard, ve al joven levantarse y alejarse sin decir más. Cris felicita:

— Le caes bien. — Tony se queja:

— ¡Me acaba de amenazar! — Cris da un bufido al decir:

— No te golpeó sin hablarte.

— ¿Tiene por costumbre golpear a las personas?

— Más de lo que podrías imaginar. —

Texas toma asiento junto a Cris, ella mira a Tony, le da un golpe en la cabeza, se levanta al marcharse. Cris vuelve a felicitar:

— Texas te aprueba. Eres afortunado. — Tony se soba la nuca al cuestionar:

— ¿Cómo soy afortunado? ¡Me golpeó!

— Ella no te mató ni te amenazó.

— No me digas, tiene la costumbre de hacer eso. — Cris asiente.

El restaurante se llena del dulce olor de la comida. Liby es quien pone los platos frente a Stark y Cris. En minutos todos están comiendo. No tardan en sentarse junto a Tony: Nani, Flor, Georgia, Tom y Miguel. Cris comenta:

— Cuando salimos de New York había una tormenta con truenos, árboles cayendo, viento. La carretera no se veía. Las calles estaban inundadas. Asgard salvó un gatito que flotaba en una caja. — Nani comenta:

— No se pronosticaban lluvias, fue repentino. — Tony rueda los ojos al decir:

— Es posible que fuera Thor. — Loki dice:

— Dile a tu amigo que deje de mear en las personas. — Miguel dice:

— Creo que no orina sobre las personas, sino escupe y hace la lluvia. — Georgia comenta:

— Un rumor decía que hace llover cuando suda. — Flor grita:

— ¡En un foro dicen que llueve cuando tiene sexo salvaje! — Nadie se sorprende por el comentario de Flor. Nani dice:

— Creo que ha de bailar, como ese baile de la lluvia o algo así. — Cris dice:

— Las nubes deben de llorar al verlo bailar o cantar. — Todos se ríen. Tony revela:

— Hace llover con su martillo. —

Asgard se para frente a ellos, lleva una cámara entre sus manos, les dice:

— FOTO. — Ellos posan para Asgard quien toma varias fotografías.

El joven de tez oscura sigue fotografiando a todas las personas. Tom pregunta:

— ¿A dónde iremos? — Nani dice:

— Las Vegas, después de ver tanta lluvia la mayoría está de humor para el desierto. —

Sídney se levanta de su asiento, pone en alto sus brazos al decir:

— ¡ASÍ ES NENE! —

Tony comenta:

— Tengo una casa en Las Vegas, todos podrían quedarse. — Nani responde:

— Agradezco la oferta, pero se supone que mi hijo y sus amigos te han secuestrado. Eres nuestro invitado y nos encargaremos de todo, no te preocupes. —

Tony sonríe, le parece tan cálida la voz de Nani, es como una gran mamá y como mamá ella le despeina el cabello.

Bruce mira por la ventana, hace caras graciosas sobre el vidrio al decir:

— ¡Veo los duendes desde aquí! —

Natasha y Clint aterrizan el jet. Los tres bajan al ir adentro. La lluvia no ha menguado. Fury los mandó a controlar a Thor. Ellos notan que todo luce oscuro y silencioso. Caminan alertas. Inesperadamente el Doctor Bruce Banner salta frente a ellos, al decirles:

— ¡UNICORNIOS! — Clint acusa:

— ¡Estás drogado! — Bruce mira a sus manos, mueve sus dedos, luego ve a sus amigos al decirles:

— ¡Tengo dedos! —

Natasha le indica a Clint que se encargue del buen doctor. Ella y Steve siguen adelante. Ven en la sala a Thor, luce completamente deprimido, se aproximan, escuchan al príncipe lloriquear:

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil? — Steve pregunta:

— ¿Qué sucede Thor? — Thor los observa, parece que está al borde de las lágrimas, dice:

— La magia de este aparato. — Natasha enarca una de sus cejas, mientras Steve cuestiona:

— ¿Qué quieres hacer con el teléfono? — Thor dice:

— ¡Quiero ver a Loki! —

El capitán y la viuda se voltean a ver. Ella sonríe, le pide el teléfono a Thor. Accede al blog para encontrar un mensaje:

"Estamos reparando el sitio. Regresa más tarde…"

Steve accede con su celular, ve la última entrada, se trata de fotografías de Loki y su grupo, Tony está ahí, se encuentran en la cafetería. La muerta a la asesina, quien asiente y entrega el teléfono a Thor. El príncipe no logra ver la fotografía, sólo el mismo aviso que leyó Natasha.

Natasha accede con su teléfono, deben hacer que Thor detenga la lluvia. Lo entrega al príncipe para repetir el resultado.

Jagger sonríe desde su tubo de luz. Le divierte que los agentes de SHIELD, no comprendan que los celulares tienen cámaras. Él puede verlos y escucharlos. Él puede hacerlos pasar malos ratos si lo desea.

Nani avisa cuando han terminado de desayunar:

— ¡Sigamos con el viaje! — Tom le dice a su madre:

— Mamá, necesitamos pasar a una tienda de ropa. Tony requiere indumentaria. —

Ella abraza a Tom al prometer que se detendrán en el primer centro comercial. Liby y Jagger son obligados a integrarse al viaje. En minutos están listos para seguir con sus vacaciones.

Natasha mira con disgusto todos los dispositivos que pueden conectarse a Internet, no pueden acceder al maldito blog de Loki o de sus amigos. Ella pide a JARVIS:

— JARVIS accede al blog de Loki. — La IA responde:

— Lo siento, señorita Natasha. Necesito la autorización del señor Stark. — Bruce se ríe al acusar:

— JARVIS está ayudando a Loki. —

Él se sigue riendo, está muy drogado como para poner sus pensamientos juntos. Jamás en si vida se ha sentido tan relajado y feliz.

Natasha le dice de forma dulce a Thor:

— Vamos a ir a la cafetería, ellos están ahí. Podrás ver a tu hermano. —

El cielo se abre, la lluvia se detiene. Thor llama a su martillo y sale volando, rompe la ventana en el proceso. Clint y Natasha llevan a Bruce al jet, van a seguir a Thor.

Nani ve un hermoso centro comercial con estacionamiento techado, anuncia por la radio a los otros camiones que harán una parada técnica. El convoy entra al estacionamiento, cuando Thor pasa sobre ellos, luego pasan el resto de los Vengadores; es así como los héroes más grandes del mundo, no pudieron encontrar un grupo de diez camiones.

Los viajeros se bajan de los camiones, acuerdan regresar en una hora. El centro comercial se ve invadido por espías, algunos van a los sanitarios, otros llegan a ver las tiendas de ropa, otros van a las tiendas de herramientas, algunos se quedan observando.

Tony es llevado por los amigos de Loki y Loki a una tienda de ropa, comienzan a escoger atuendos para él. Él se los prueba, los modela para ellos, escucha sus comentarios, recuerda alguna vez que fue a comprar ropa con amigos, para hacer esto, no puede encontrar un momento.

Flor insiste que Tony necesita una camisa amarillo fosforescente. Tony niega, odia esa camisa. Flor lo mira con seriedad, le dice:

— Necesitas esta camisa, sí o sí. — Tony asiente. Ella sonríe, aplaude al decir con total alegría. — Lo sabía. —

Georgia, Miguel y Tom no pueden dejar de reír; porque Flor los ha obligado en algún momento a comprar y usar algo así. Georgia dice:

— Vas a necesitar ropa de playa. —

Ellos salen de la tienda, para ir a otra. Liby está recostada en los asientos finales de uno de los camiones, observa en sus gafas a los Vengadores. Jagger está sentado en el suelo, mientras también se divierte.

Thor sobrevuela el lugar, estás seguro que se trata de ese lugar, pero no hay casas, rastro de árboles, flores, algo. Sólo puede observar hectáreas de tierra árida y estéril. El jet aterriza, Natasha, Steve y Clint bajan para cerciorarse de lo que ven, un baldío enorme.

Bruce sale corriendo, salta, grita al perseguir algo invisible para los demás:

— ¡BRILLITOS! —

Natasha pregunta a Thor:

— ¿Sientes magia o algo? — Thor dice:

— Nada, Lady Natasha. —

Thor comienza a correr en círculos gritando:

— ¡LOKI! ¡HERMANO! —

Liby y Jagger carcajean, les parece tan cómico lo que ven. Tony ahora está vestido con un pantalón corto de flores azules y fondo rojo, además de una camisa de flores amarillas con un fondo aún más amarillo. Miguel le coloca un sombrero de palma y toma una fotografía. Tom escoge disimuladamente ropa decente, quieren que Tony se asuste.

El tiempo pasa rápidamente, todos regresan en orden a los camiones. Regresan a la carretera para ir a Las Vegas.

Los Vengadores deciden quedarse unas horas para investigar, pero no hay nadie que mueva las máquinas, busque señales de energía o cosas extrañas. Uno de sus científicos no está, el otro persigue mariposas imaginarias.

Tony jamás se ha divertido tanto, están todos en los camiones, cantan una canción a todo pulmón:

— Mil elefantes, se columpiaban en la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía, fueron a llamar otro elefante… —

Todos parecen tener algo interesante que decir cuando no están cantando. Cuando Nani se cansa de escuchar al elefante, pone el juego de tronos en los monitores. Tony está sentado junto a Loki, no se da cuenta en qué momento ambos se recargan y comienzan a comentar la serie.

Liby y Jagger monopolizaron el asiento de atrás, se ríe al ver a Bruce perseguir sus alucinaciones.

Natasha voltea a ver al científico que ha comenzado a saltar como conejito, no puede evitar reír y parecerle memorable. Se recompone pero olvida qué le iba a decir, de cualquier modo Bruce no puede ayudarlos ahora.

Steve les dice que no hay nada por hacer, deben volver a la torre. Es cierto, no tienen los medios para encontrar algo de utilidad. Suben al jet. Thor se vuelve a deprimir y el viaje de regreso está lleno de truenos, vendavales y tormenta.

Tony observa las luces de Las Vegas, la ciudad del pecado, imitadores de Elvis, convenciones, el juego y el placer. Lo que sucede en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas. Llegan a uno de los lujosos y hermosos hoteles, con casino incluido.

Al bajar Nani asigna una pareja. Georgia y Arizona por ser hermanas, Miguel y Cris por ser hermanos, Sídney y Flor porque se llevan muy bien. Tony pasa frente a Nani, ella le pregunta:

— ¿Quieres una habitación para ti o compartir? — Tony dice:

— Sólo, por supuesto. — Nani dice con sarcasmo:

— Es una pena, porque te iba a poner junto con Tom.

— ¡Comparto! — Nani le dice con una sonrisa:

— No, ya puse a Liby y Jagger con él. —

Tony sigue adelante, mientras se va murmurando. Nani le da un beso en la frente a Tom, le dice:

— Te asigné con Liby y Jagger. — Tom dice:

— Gracias mamá. —

Mari entrega las llaves a cada bina. En la recepción hay personas con disfraces de extraterrestres. Georgia pregunta al recepcionista:

— ¿Hay alguna convención? — El recepcionista muestra su sonrisa perfecta al responder:

— En efecto señorita, hay dos convenciones. — Entrega dos folletos a Georgia, ella los toma, una es sobre visitantes del espacio y la otra sobre animes-comics-videojuegos. — Hoy es el primer día de ambas.

— Gracias. —

Georgia corre hacia sus amigos, les dice:

— TENEMOS QUE IR. — Sídney se para frente a Georgia, la señala al decirle:

— Me llevaré a Tom.

— ¿Por qué?

— Vamos a ir a los casinos. —

Tom mira la llave de Tony, son vecinos, le dice al ingeniero:

— Vamos a los cuartos, ellas van a pelear durante un rato. — Logran escuchar a alguien decir:

— ¡GUERRA DE DIVAS! —

Flor comenta mientras van al elevador:

— Georgia va a querer que nos vistamos de algo. — Miguel dice algo desanimado:

— No traje nada. — Cris dice:

— Georgia debe traer todo el guardarropa. — Asgard da un bufido. Arizona comenta:

— Ella puede confeccionar cualquier disfraz en una hora. — Tom se queja:

— No me quiero vestir de Loki. — Todos se ríen, menos Tony, quien pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? — Tom se queja:

— Se le ha metido en la cabeza. — Flor explica:

— Georgia quiere ver a Tom vestido como Loki, lo ha intentado pero Tom no se ha dejado. — Tom dice:

— No me voy a poner ese casco ridículo. — Todos se ríen. Tony alborota el cabello de Loki al decirle:

— Cuernitos. —

Todos se ríen un poco más. Las puertas se abren la mayoría de los chicos bajan, dejan a Tom y Tony. El ingeniero comenta:

— Son geniales. — Tom sonríe, dice:

— Lo son. —

Ellos caen en un silencio cómodo, pero Tony no quiere silencio, quiere seguir escuchando la voz de Loki. Se dice que se trata de una locura, pero es así. Le pregunta a Loki:

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer todos esos cálculos?

— Los imaginé, me gustan los acertijos. — Tony piensa que es una oportunidad perfecta:

— Te propongo un acertijo, es imposible de resolver.

— Todo es posible.

— Demuéstralo. — Loki dice:

— Dispara. —

Tony comienza a hablarle de Bruce y la búsqueda de una cura. El ascensor abre sus puertas, ellos salen sin dejar de conversar. Bruce sigue recostado en el piso, sigue mirando sus manos, no se cansa de contar sus dedos.

Thor mira hacia la ciudad, bueno hacia las ventanas porque la lluvia no deja ver. Los asesinos son reprendidos, se escuchan los gritos de Fury, quien les exige hagan algo para que deje de llover. Thor no voltea a ver a Fury, le dice:

— Quiero a Loki. —

Fury les grita a sus agentes:

— ¡Traigan a ese loco psicópata! —

Thor se hunde en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Sólo desea que las cosas sean como en los viejos tiempos. Donald mira a la ventana, no ha dejado de llover, su teléfono suena, ve la pantalla, responde de inmediato antes que alguien lo requiera:

— ¡Tom! —

Donald siente que la vida es más viva, el día lluvioso es menos miserable y las inundaciones terminarán, siente que todo será mejor sólo con escuchar la voz de su hermanito, aunque no es su hermano, así considera a Tom, lo quiere como a su hermanito, eso es lo que se dice a él mismo.

Tom habla con Donald por más de una hora. En ese tiempo sus amigos vienen, Georgia y Sídney siguen discutiendo. Nani interviene para traer la paz, les dice que Tom estará dos horas con cada una esa noche, porque tiene que dormir. Ellas se pelean por quién dispondrá primero del tiempo de Tom.

Donald escucha su nombre ser voseado por el altavoz, se despide de su amigo antes de correr a la sala de urgencias. Thor siente algo cálido en su corazón, como si estuviera hablando con Loki, pero la sensación se desvanece pronto. El príncipe se levanta, tiene una idea de dónde su hermano puede estar, toma su martillo, lo gira para salir rompiendo una ventana.

La ciudad de New York tiene un respiro, cuando la lluvia deja de caer y las nubes dan paso al sol.

Georgia comienza a asignar disfraces:

— Flor tú te vestirás de Lolita. — Liby dice antes que Georgia elija:

— Yo seré una policía sexy. — Jagger sigue el consejo de su hermana:

— Yo un ángel. —

Jagger cambia su proyección, ahora parece un joven de la edad de Tom, con cabello largo y blanco, alas blancas, una armadura reluciente y dorada. Georgia señala a Tony, pero él dice:

— Soy Iron Man. — Georgia apunta a Miguel:

— Te vas a vestir de samurái. — Ella apunta a Loki, él dice:

— James Bond. — Ella dice:

— ¡No! Quiero que te vistas de Loki. — Él argumenta:

— Georgia, si me visto con traje puedo entrar y salir del casino, así podré estar más tiempo con ustedes. — Ella dice:

— ¡Bien!… ya qué. —

Georgia y Loki se encargan de acicalar a sus compañeros, antes que Sídney entre y se lleve a Loki.

Thor llega a Las Vegas, mira alrededor, las luces brillantes, muchas personas vestidas de forma diferente. Alguien pasa y le dice:

— Excelente disfraz amigo. —

Thor no tiene tiempo para decirle a mortal que no es un impostor. Comienza a caminar por las calles, se asoma en los escaparates. Intenta hacer un cartel, los hace, entrega los volantes a los transeúntes, pero es malo para dibujar, así que el dibujo no se parece a su hermano. Mientras tanto, Sídney le pide a Tom besar los dados y los lanza.

Sídney mira a Tom, lo besa, lo abraza cuando han vuelto a ganar. Le hubiera gustado saber antes de esa habilidad de su amigo, ya tendría más dinero que Tony Stark. Un hombre mira las cámaras, señala a Loki, le pregunta a una mujer que está a su lado:

— ¿Mutante?

— No, pero él le dice a ella cómo ganar.

— ¿Qué diablos es? — La mujer sonríe al decir:

— Un precog. — El hombre sonríe:

— ¿Crees que nuestros amigos del ejército paguen por él? — Ella dice:

— Déjalo ir, es más problemas de los que puedes manejar. — El hombre dice:

— Necesito recuperar algo de lo que se lleven, telefonearé a Magneto. —

Sídney da un trago a su bebida, mira su reloj, le queda media hora. Observa sus fichas, se dice:

— Un millón más. —

Ella coloca todas sus fichas donde Tom le dice. Observa la ruleta girar, ellos ganan. Ella da un grito, salta, besa en las mejillas a Tom. El chico le dice:

— Vamos a otro lugar. —

Sídney toma sus fichas, está por decir algo, pero ve la seriedad de Tom. Cobran sus ganancias al salir de ese lugar, lo hacen sin saber que han salido unos instantes antes del arribo de Magneto.

Thor va a la policía, para que le ayuden a encontrar a su hermanito perdido, pero los policías al verlo y escuchar su historia, creen que es una broma, le dicen que si no deja de molestar lo van a meter en una celda. Si el príncipe hubiera volteado a su derecha antes de cruzar la calle habría visto a Loki salir de un casino para ir a otro.

Sídney hace otra apuesta fuerte, quiere sacar todo el dinero posible. Le da los dados a Tom, los observa saltar, su corazón se acelera un poco más al ver que han ganado de nuevo. Caminan lejos del ventanal, hacia la ruleta. Thor voltea hacia donde momentos antes estuvo Loki.

Sídney toma otro trago, festeja sus ganancias, hace una última apuesta. La ruleta vuelve a sonreír a ellos.

Tom y Sídney salen del casino. El chico ve a Thor, piensa en seguir su camino, pero al ver a ese gigante sentado en la orilla de la calle rodeando con sus brazos sus rodillas, le dice a Sídney:

— Creo que vi a alguien, iré a saludar. — Sídney le pide:

— No desaparezcas.

— No lo haré. — Ella se marcha poco convencida, pero hace lo que Tom le ha pedido.

Thor observa una sombra aparecer, voltea para encontrar a Loki vestido con un traje negro elegante, con una camisa blanca. Sonríe, dice al levantarse:

— Me encontraste hermano. — Tom dice:

— No somos hermanos, tú eres el amigo de Tony. — Thor dice:

— Soy tu hermano Loki. — Tom dice se dice:

— Fue un error. — Le dice a Thor. — Lo siento, no soy tu hermano. — Thor decide cambiar de estrategia:

— Disculpa, ¿cuál dijiste es tu nombre mortal? — Tom le tiende la mano, le sonríe, le dice:

— Tom Hiddleston.

— Thor Odinson. — Tom pregunta cuando hay un silencio torpe e incómodo entre ellos:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Thor dice sin pensar:

— Vine a buscar a mí… amigo, Stark, el hombre de metal.

— Sígueme, si te pierdes y no me encuentras después es tu problema. —

Thor quiere abrazar a Loki, decirle que está ahí por él y no por Tony; pero teme que no funcionará.

Tom comienza a caminar, avanza entre las personas con gracia, los esquiva como si ellos nunca hubieran estado en su camino. Thor por otra parte empuja a la gente, muchos de ellos le dicen lo maravilloso que es su disfraz y le pide una fotografía. El príncipe accede de buena manera al inicio, hasta que Loki se ha perdido de su vista.

Thor mira a su alrededor, lleva sus manos a su cabeza rubia. Se eleva para intentar ver a Loki, pero no parece haber rastro, puede sentirlo pero no encontrarlo en ese mar de gente. Siente rabia, porque lo encontró, bueno Loki encontró a Thor, pero ahora lo ha perdido de nuevo.

Thor intenta llamar a la torre pero ha perdido su teléfono. Decide pedir un teléfono prestado en una tienda, de comics. Él entra al ver muchos escritos, piensa que su hermano puede estar ahí. Al entrar no logra ver a Loki, pero hay algunos mortales vistiendo como Thor.

El príncipe entra, pide al encargado su teléfono, pero este se lo niega. Le dice:

— Soy Thor, príncipe de Asgard. — El hombre responde sin dejar de mascar su chicle:

— Tu disfraz es genial como pocos, pero he visto hoy más de veinte príncipes de Asgard. Si quieres hacer una llamada tienes que pagar como todos. —

Thor busca dinero en sus bolsillos, pero gastó lo que llevaba en sus carteles fallidos. Jamás ha podido sacar dinero del rectángulo que Stark le dio. Piensa que tendrá que volver a la torre, pero al voltear Loki está ahí parado, sonriendo, divertido por la situación.

Loki se pone frente al encargado, sonríe encantadoramente, miente de forma fácil:

— Amigo, te molesta mi hermano. — Thor siente su corazón saltar de alegría. El encargado cuestiona:

— ¿De qué vienes vestido?

— Soy James, James Bond. — El hombre sonríe. — Tengo una pistola y todo. —

Loki saca su arma, la muestra al hombre, quien cree es falsa. Un imitador de Elvis entra, se acerca al mostrador al gritar:

— ¡Dame todo el!… —

El ladrón no termina la frase, porque Loki le estrella la cabeza en el mostrador, lo suelta para que el impacto lo haga rebotar hacia atrás. Sigue hablando de manera casual como si nada hubiese ocurrido:

— ¿Causó algún daño? ¿Hay que pagar algo? —

El encargado se asoma por el mostrador, ve al imitador de Elvis inconsciente con la nariz sangrante, dice:

— ¡Eso fue genial amigo! Ya me habían asaltado tres ocasiones imitadores de Elvis. — El hombre mira más de cerca, dice emocionado. — ¡Eres Tom Hiddleston! — Loki asiente.

Thor ve al mortal salir, abraza a Loki quien no lo detiene, sólo sonríe condescendiente. El encargado parece que puede saltar de emoción. Asegura:

— ¡Soy tu Fan! Amo tu blog. ¿Encontraste a tu hermano? — Loki dice:

— No en realidad. — Señala a Thor. — Es el amigo de un amigo. No es mi amigo, pero viene de muy lejos. No es agradable estar lejos, sólo y perdido.

— ¡Tómate una foto conmigo! ¡Quiero un autógrafo también! —

El mortal corre tras el mostrador, saca una cámara instantánea, una digital y su celular. Comienza a tomarse fotos con Loki, le pide a un Thor falso que le tome otra fotografía. Loki firma un papel y la pared.

La policía llega, toman en custodia al falso Elvis. Preguntan quién lo golpeó. Loki levanta su mano al decir:

— Soy James, James Bond. — El policía le dice:

— Quiero que me digas lo que pasó, la verdad. —

Loki dice lo ocurrido, corroborado por todos los presentes, testigos. El policía reprende a Loki, le dice de los peligros de enfrentar al crimen, le pide dejarlo a los profesionales. Loki dice con facilidad:

— Gracias oficial, lo recordaré la siguiente ocasión. — El encargado de la tienda se queja:

— Vamos Oficial Road. Tom fue absolutamente increíble. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, un movimiento y lo noqueo. —

El policía antes de irse, pide un autógrafo a Loki, para su hija. Thor intenta obtener una fotografía, pero ha perdido su celular, el encargado no está dispuesto a regalarle una de sus instantáneas. Finalmente el encargado pide una fotografía a Thor.

Loki dice:

— Él es Thor, el real. —

El encargado enloquece en ese momento, se corre el rumor y pronto la tienda está llena. Muchos mortales asediando a Thor, algunas chicas y algún chico manosean al príncipe, hay gritos, gente pidiendo un autógrafo, una fotografía, alguien en alguna parte grita:

— ¡HAZME UN HIJO! —

Thor puede ver a Loki recargado en una pared, al fondo, a salvo de la euforia, sonríe mientras habla por teléfono.

El príncipe piensa en la posibilidad real que Loki decida marcharse, intenta ir hacia él, pero quitar del medio a los mortales sería herirlos. Iron Man llega, acompañado de los amigos de Loki, alguien grita:

— ¡Iron man!

— ¡Tiene que ser el real! —

Era de esperar que la atención se dividiera, pero pronto más fans se arremolinan. Loki y sus amigos se divierten en grande. Georgia está disgustada, ya no quiere que pierdan el tiempo, saca jalando a Tom.

Thor los observa, intenta ir hacia ellos, quiere golpear a los amigos de Loki, tomar a su hermano, correr a Asgard y obligarlo a entrar en razón. Tony lo detiene, le dice:

— Yo sé dónde encontrarlos. Tenemos que darle gusto a las fans. —

Thor voltea a ver a Tony, quien se ha rodeado de chicas con atuendo provocativos. Mientras tanto, Georgia va a acompañada de sus amigos. Todos voltean a verlos. Georgia está vestido como Sailor Moon. Liby se ve espectacular también, su figura que grita: ¡Pecar aquí!

Asgard sigue a sus amigos y toda la acción, no deja de tomar fotografías. Corre hacia donde Tony y Thor son rodeados por la turba de fans, se divierte tomando las expresiones preocupadas del rubio y a Tony consiguiendo compañía para la noche.


	12. Chapter 12: Entrevistas y panecillos

**Hola, traigo otro capítulo :D**

**Lunatex: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Revisaré las reglas del chat show, me imaginé algo como un viaje por varios programas, como hizo Gabriel en Supernatural, ¿Podría ser?**

**Un saludo a tu gatito, agradezco la oferta ^^ pero tengo cuatro perros y no quisiera que dañaran a un gatito, pero seguro a Asgard (el amigo de Tom) le encantaría un gatito. **

**También me gustaría ir a Las Vegas, te aseguro que no te imaginas lo que traerá el cambio de estrategia de Thor, xD ni yo me lo imaginé. **

**Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo, muchas gracias por tus palabras. **

**Tus amigos son geniales, seguro seguirán riendo cada ocasión que recuerden sus aventuras. ;D**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios (que sus amables palabras me ayudan a seguir) y especiales a quienes suben esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas. **

**Saludos a todos los que no hablan español y leen esto con traductor, mil gracias a todos. **

**Entrevista y panecillos**

Georgia está muy emocionada, van de regreso a las convenciones. Flor pregunta a sus amigos:

— ¿Ellos estarán bien? — Miguel dice con seguridad:

— Son celebridades, están acostumbrados. —

Thor quiere salir de ese lugar, pocas ocasiones ha sido asediado de esa manera. Le parece que han pasado horas de: "Tómate una foto." "Un autógrafo." "¿Puedo tener tu capa?" Tony ya ha comenzado a besar a algunas fans. Thor vuelve a ver alrededor y al buscar a Tony, su amigo se ha marchado con unas chicas. Siente que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Su salvación llega, Lady Altaír, quien viste provocativamente: su largo cabello negro suelto, una boina de policía sobre su cabeza, su cuello es rodeado por lo que parece un moño negro, puede ver su sostén negro, un chaleco azul se ciñe bajo el sostén, unos guantes oscuros hasta el antebrazo, cinturón de estoperoles, una diminuta falda azul, unas esposas colgando de una presilla y botas negras hasta la rodilla. El príncipe traga duro, jamás pensó ver lo que soñó muchas ocasiones, esas largas piernas blancas.

Liby suena el silbato, pide a los asistentes formar una fila. Todos le hacen caso. Tom ha ido con el encargado, le pide su apoyo. Liby dice:

— Thor firmará un autógrafo y se tomará una fotografía con cada uno. Él necesita ir a salvar New York. —

Hay algunas quejas, pero una mirada severa de la dama los hace callar. El encargado pone el letrero de cerrado, para evitar que lleguen más. Fuera están Flor y Georgia, quienes se encargan de formar a los que van llegando, les dicen que Thor pasará y los saludará, quien quiera un autógrafo estén preparados, lo mismo si se quieren tomar una fotografía.

Mientras Thor sigue firmando y tomándose fotografías, Liby pone orden, Miguel y Tom filman una pequeña entrevista con el encargado. En minutos la tienda está despejada. Los chicos dan las gracias al encargado, quien pide una foto con todo el equipo, ellos llaman a las chicas. Posan para varias fotografías.

Salen de la tienda, Thor sigue firmando y tomándose fotografías. Llegan al final de la fila, la cual parecía interminable, después corren al darse a la fuga. Se esconden en uno de los ascensores. Miguel comenta:

— Hora sé porque tus perras son tan perras. — Los chicos se ríen, pero no Thor. Flor pregunta:

— ¿Regresarás a New York? — Thor dice:

— Me gustaría quedarme. — Loki hace una observación:

— Pero no tienes ni medio dólar. — Miguel cuestiona con mala intención:

— ¿Tú papi te quitó la mesada? — Liby interviene:

— No sean malos chicos. Su papá debe darle dinero extraterrestre. —

Todos vuelven a reír menos Thor. Flor dice:

— Puede quedarse con Tony. — Thor dice:

— El hombre de metal tiene compañía femenina. — Flor extiende su mano a Georgia, le dice:

— Paga. — Georgia deja caer unos dólares en la palma de Flor. Georgia cuestiona:

— ¿Con quién se quedará? — Liby asegura:

— Puede quedarse en nuestra habitación. Tom no duerme, Jagger y yo acompañaremos a Tom. No necesitamos dormir. —

Thor no puede sonreír lleno de felicidad. Los chicos abren sus bocas para objetar, pero Liby dice:

— Es el amigo de Stark. Todos sabemos que Tom ha pasado semanas sin dormir. No quiero objeciones. — Tom cruza los brazos al decir:

— Mandona. — Miguel cuestiona:

— ¿Dónde grabaremos? — Liby responde:

— Cris no objetará. — Thor habla:

— No voy a interferir en sus negocios. — Los chicos dicen:

— Cris estará feliz. — Ellos vuelven a reír.

Las puertas se abren, Georgia, Flor y Miguel bajan. Las puertas vuelven a cerrarse. Tom le dice a Thor:

— Nada de abrazos. —

Las puertas se abren, salen del ascensor al dirigirse hacia la habitación. Liby abre. Es un lugar agradable, hay tres camas individuales. La ventana da a la piscina. Liby junta las tres camas.

Tom pone ropa suya y de Liby en su mochila, además del cargador portátil de Jagger. Liby dice:

— Stark está en el cuarto de al lado, si necesitas algo puedes pedírselo. Si te abre la puerta. — Thor pregunta:

— ¿No van a quedarse aquí? — Liby responde:

— No necesitamos dormir, por lo tanto no necesitamos las camas o el cuarto. —

Thor se aproxima a Liby, toma su mano y la besa. Liby no se inmuta. Thor lo nota, ella no es Lady Altaír, es una copia, no tiene el aroma a nieve y flores, su piel no es fresca, sobre todo, no le hace sentir lo que Lady Altaír. Liby advierte:

— No voy a ser una de tus perras. — Tom dice:

— Me voy a llevar todo. — Thor dice casi como súplica:

— Quédate aquí. — Tom se ríe, antes de decir:

— No, no quiero que tu novia o tu exnovia vengan y me maten. — Thor dice:

— No quise incomodarlos, lo siento. — Tom le corta:

— No lo sientes, no necesitas mentir. —

Tom y Liby se encaminan a la salida. Thor usa uno de los recursos más vergonzosos, el cual usaba cuando era niño. Se agarra a la maleta de Loki. Tom y Liby terminan arrastrando al príncipe de Asgard, quien se niega a soltar las pertenencias de Tom, por el corredor, el ascensor y hasta la habitación de Cris y Miguel.

Thor no puede evitar sonreír, porque Loki jamás lo arrastró tan lejos, su hermano terminaba aventando en equipaje al decir:

"¡No haré algo tan ridículo!" Después Loki tenía su maldita bolsa mágica, dejó a Thor sin equipaje del cual agarrarse.

Sídney es quien abre la puerta, abraza a Tom, saluda a Liby y mira a quien abraza la maleta de su amigo, señala a Thor al interrogar:

— ¿Qué significa eso? — Tom dice:

— Sólo equipaje innecesario. —

Es así como Thor Odinson se coló en la fiesta de pijamas. Sídney dice:

— Si no duermes temprano, ¿podemos ir a los casinos que estén abiertos?

— Sólo un rato. — Sídney balancea a Tom entre sus brazos al decirle:

— No te vas a arrepentir. —

Sídney sale corriendo, va a su cuarto, debe planear su estrategia de ataque. Asgard se aproxima a Liby, toma la manija del equipaje al jalarlo dentro sin problema. Miguel le comenta a Thor:

— Eso es lo que hacen los niños como de tres años. ¿Acaso?, ¿no es indigno para un príncipe que ya es un adulto? — Thor dice:

— Pero no me hubieran dejado entrar. — Cris pone su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Miguel, le dice a su hermano:

— Todos sabemos que no te agrada Thor. Intenta portarte bien. Por mí, por favor.

— Sólo por ti. —

Thor ve que los amigos de su hermano siguen disfrazados. Cris se aproxima a Thor, le dice:

— Mantente lejos de Asgard. — Thor mira al mortal, quien señala a un joven alto, fornido, de tez oscura y ojos sobrenaturalmente azules, el cual abraza a Loki. — No quiero peleas. Eres un colero. — Thor mira al mortal sin comprender. — Colero, es cuando vas a una fiesta sin invitación, dónde nadie te conoce o le importas. — Thor abre la boca para decir algo, pero Cris continúa. — Puedes ser un dios, rey, príncipe, no me importa, aquí, en la tierra y en este lugar eres un colero. Si esta noche, en este lugar y momento, dañas a alguno de mis hermanitos o amigos, encontraré la manera de matarte o exorcizarte a Assgard. — Texas grita:

— ¡Cris deja de amenazar a la gente! — Miguel dice:

— Él no es gente, es un extraterrestre loco. — Liby interviene:

— Si no podemos ser cordiales, es mejor que todos tomemos nuestros lugares, recuperemos la bondad y grabemos mañana. — Jagger sale de debajo de una cama, pregunta:

— ¿Vamos a dormir? — Miguel dice al mover sus brazos:

— Lo siento ¿Ok? ¡Nos vamos a divertir!

— ¡Sí! —

Los chicos pegan las camas a la pared, despejan una mayor extensión del piso. Loki saca de su mochila una enorme colchoneta. Flor y Georgia comienzan a poner las almohadas, son muchas, porque trajeron las de sus cuartos. Texas pregunta a Tom:

— ¿Dónde están las almohadas de tu cuarto? — Loki responde:

— Ahora es cuarto de Thor. — Hay un grito general:

— ¿QUÉ? — Tom acusa:

— Liby. — Liby dice:

— Sídney y yo nos quedaremos con Tom, vamos a recorrer Las Vegas, esas cosas. — Asgard se acerca, dice:

— Yo. — Texas niega:

— Necesitamos que estés al cien Asgard. Eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros, si tenemos que enfrentar a SHIELD, tal vez seas el único que pueda enfrentar al Capitán América. — Cris corrobora:

— Texas tiene razón. Mientras tengamos al hombre sin batería en calidad de "secuestrado". — Hace comillas en el aire. — SHIELD vendrá en cualquier momento por sus juguetes. —

Thor no se siente insultado por ser llamado juguete de SHIELD; sí se siente insultado, pero no es lo que desata su furia. Su malestar es inspirado, porque él no es tomado en cuenta para proteger a Loki, sino como una amenaza cualquiera. Es él quien tiene que proteger a Loki, no estos mortales.

Asgard asiente, va con Tom, saca su teléfono, dice solemnemente:

— Llama si hay problemas. — Tom responde con una sonrisa:

— Lo prometo. — Miguel dice:

— Todos a sus lugares, porque debemos dormir temprano. —

Alguien toca a la puerta. Liby abre, es el encargado de la tienda de comics. Los chicos lo reciben, le dan lugar al centro. Miguel presenta:

— ¡Buenas noches a todos! Esta transmisión es algo inusual, porque estamos de vacaciones, pero encontramos dos cosas que queremos contarles. — Georgia habla:

— Encontramos dos convenciones y una hermosa tienda de comics, por eso Wally está con nosotros. Wally.

— Hola a todos. —

Ellos hablan con el encargado de la tienda, Wally, intercambian bromas sobre comics y videojuegos, de los cuales Thor no tiene idea. Ponen el video que grabaron en la tienda. Cris toma la palabra:

— Tenemos a otro invitado, colero. Es Thor. Señor Odinson, ¿qué se siente ser parte de los Vengadores? — Thor dice:

— Son mis hermanos de batalla. — Miguel dice:

— ¿Te gusta coleccionar hermanos? — Cris le da una mirada a su hermano. — ¡Broma!

— Son fabulosos. — Thor continúa. — Es agradable pasar tiempo con ellos. —

Tom saca de su mochila un recipiente con panecillos, los pone al centro. El resto puede comer mientras Cris hace la entrevista. Wally, dice al borde de las lágrimas:

— Soy tan afortunado. Cada vez que los veo, me pregunto a qué saben. — Georgia dice:

— Ahora lo sabrás. — Tom comenta:

— Toma los que quieras. — Thor indaga con esperanza:

— ¿Puedo? — Tom dice al no darle importancia:

— Sí, Tony no se enojará si comes los suyos. — Cris pregunta:

— Thor, ¿hay muchas chicas lindas en Asgard? — Asgard dice:

— No tengo novia. — Flor aclara:

— Le pregunta por su planeta. — Asgard asiente al seguir comiendo. Thor mira a Liby, dice:

— Sí, mujeres muy hermosas. — Miguel pregunta:

— ¿Cómo Lady Sif? — Thor dice:

— Lady Sif es bonita. — Flor pregunta:

— ¿Se van a casar? — Thor dice de inmediato:

— ¡No! — Texas indaga:

— ¿Qué hay de Jane Foster? Es tu mujer. — Thor dice:

— Nuestra relación ha terminado. Somos amigos. — Flor pregunta:

— ¿Eres un hombre libre?

— Sí. — Flor dice con emoción:

— ¡Chicas! ¡Thor no tiene novia! — Cris pregunta a Asgard:

— ¿Quieres preguntar algo? — Asgard niega al seguir comiendo. — ¿Tom?

— No estoy interesado. — Cris mira a Wally:

— Wally, algo que preguntar. — Wally indaga:

— ¿Loki siempre fue un demente? — Todos menos Tom le lanzan una mirada mortal. Thor dice:

— Mi hermano es complicado. Siempre fue mi mejor amigo. — Asgard cuestiona:

— ¿Hasta qué tuviste novia?

— No. — Wally cuestiona:

— ¿Hasta que intentó matarte?

— No. — Texas pregunta:

— ¿Tienes una obsesión con tu hermano?

— No, es mi hermano y lo amo. —

Thor espera que Loki se levante, le grite, comiencen a pelear; pero nada de eso pasa. Ve a Loki comer tranquilamente, toma té, mientras hojea un libro. Thor siente un dolor más grande que cuando Loki lo apuñaló. Flor se queja:

— No es divertido. — Miguel pregunta a Loki:

— Hermanito. — Loki voltea a verlo, deja a un lado el libro. — ¿Ya pensaste que harás con tus pijamas de los Vengadores? — Tom dice:

— Las donaré. — Texas propone:

— Podemos subastarlas, lo que recaudes lo donamos. — Flor aplaude, al preguntar:

— ¿A qué causa? — Georgia propone:

— Rescate animal. — Flor:

— Víctimas de violación. — Texas:

— Veteranos. — Asgard:

— Huérfanos. — Miguel:

— Personas sin hogar. — Cris:

— Becas escolares. — Wally:

— Niños con cáncer. — Thor no sabe de lo que hablan, pero dice al recordar a Jane:

— Investigación científica. — Tom dice:

— Pondré una encuesta, deben votar por la causa que apoyaremos. — Mira a sus amigos. — ¿Creen que se junte dinero? — Flor dice:

— Sí, tal vez un fetichista compre tu ropa, ya sabes para qué. — Loki siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Georgia dice:

— Hay muchas personas que aman apoyar las causas. — Cris aplaude:

— ¡Es hora del reto! — Loki se queja:

— Ya tuvimos un reto. Tony corrió. — Cris insiste:

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— No. —

Todos los presentes meten la mano, sacan una pelota, todas blancas. Tom toma una y le sale la roja, dice:

— Ya lo sabía. — Cris le dice a Wally:

— Eres el invitado de la noche, puedes poner el reto o tú cumplirás un reto. — Wally dice:

— Tom, graba un video bailando Gangnam Style y súbelo a la red. Si no cumples el reto… — Mira alrededor. — Disfrázate de Thor. — Loki dice:

— Reto aceptado. —

Cris anuncia:

— Muchas gracias a todos, es hora de dormir. Nos veremos luego. —

La grabación termina. Wally saluda a todos, pide a Tom un panecillo para llevar, pero recibe tres en una bolsa, antes de salir Tom le dice:

— Es tarde, te acompañaré a tu casa. — Liby dice:

— Voy. — Jagger bosteza al decir:

— Me quedo. — Thor se levanta:

— Los acompañaré. — Loki se queja:

— Tus fans nos van a perseguir. — Liby dice:

— Me encargo. —

Loki encoge los hombros. Camina fuera de la habitación, se despide de sus amigos, Liby promete que regresarán pronto. Wally pide una última fotografía antes de salir. Thor va emocionado, porque puede caminar junto a Loki y la copia de Lady Altaír.

Loki y Wally comienzan una plática fácil, hablan sobre comics, convenciones y películas. Liby hace algunas observaciones y comentarios, mientras Thor no sabe de qué hablan. Wally intenta inmiscuir en la plática a Thor, pero parece una misión imposible. Salen del hotel, caminan por las calles, es una noche fresca.

Thor mira a la copia de Lady Altaír, le dice:

— Se ven las estrellas. — Ella responde:

— Positivo.

— Tú me recuerdas a una dama, Lady Altaír. — Liby cuestiona:

— ¿Tu amante?

— No.

— ¿Ex novia insensata?

— No.

— Ella era… — Thor intenta pensar en qué era Lady Altaír, ¿amigos? — Era mi amiga.

— Condolencias por su pérdida Odinson. — Las nubes comienzan a amontonarse en el cielo:

— ¿Qué es usted mi Lady?

— No soy tu lady. Soy The Librarian, alias Liby. Asistente personal de Tom Hiddleston, asistente médico de Donald Blacke. —

— Es un gusto conocerla Lady Librarian. —

Liby asiente sin responder. Llegan a la zona donde vive Wally, él dice emocionado:

— ¿Quieren pasar? — Liby dice:

— Agradecemos tu hospitalidad Wally, pero debemos descansar para seguir nuestro viaje.

— Lo comprendo. — Dice algo decepcionado. — Cuando vengan a Las Vegas visítenme. — Loki y Wally se toman de la mano:

— Lo prometo Wally. —

Wally da un último apretón de manos a quienes le han acompañado. Los tres caminan por las calles en silencio, Thor no se siente satisfecho con ello, le dice a Loki:

— Hay estrellas. — Loki mira al cielo, pero ya no se pueden ver los astros, sólo nubes:

— No se pueden ver. — Liby comenta a Tom:

— El señor Odinson, conoció a alguien llamado Altaír. — Loki pregunta:

— ¿Cómo en Assassin's Creed? — Loki mira a Thor, le pregunta con interés. — ¿Se trataba de un asesino? — Thor dice horrorizado:

— No. — Explica. — Era una dama de la corte. — Eso termina con el interés de Loki, quien dice:

— Otra de tus novias locas. — Thor intenta, piensa en decir algo, pero no sabe qué. Liby asegura:

— El señor Odinson, asegura que no era una de sus novias locas, sino su amiga, al parecer ha muerto. —

Loki asiente, siguen caminando en silencio. Una cuadra después, Thor pide:

— Quiero acompañarlos. — Loki dice:

— Nos acompañas en este momento. — Thor intenta:

— En su viaje. —

Loki mira a Thor, buscando mentiras, después de un momento el pelinegro vuelve a ver al frente, cuestiona:

— ¿Tanto amas a tus hermanos de armas? — Thor dice sin pensar:

— Sí. — Loki asegura:

— Hablaré con Tony, si él lo quiere volverá contigo. Así no estarás triste por estar lejos de tus hermanos de armas. —

Loki comienza a correr. Liby se queda con Thor, ella le dice:

— Tom hará lo posible para que tengas a Tony de regreso. ¿Ustedes dos son pareja?

— ¿Qué?

— Tom lo cree, porque tú te presentas aquí, dices que vienes por Tony y nadie más ha llegado. Debe haber una conexión entre ustedes, algo así.

— El hombre de metal y yo no somos pareja.

— Me disculpo si le he incomodado señor Odinson.

— Puedes llamarme Thor.

— Usted y yo no somos amigos.

— Podríamos.

— No, usted es uno de los amados amigos de Stark. Mi lealtad es para Tom Hiddleston, no para Stark. — Thor insiste:

— No es impedimento para que seamos amigos.

— Los Vengadores son las perras de SHIELD. En algún momento nos enfrentaremos. Es malo que Tom sea amigo de Stark, como para que nos involucremos más.

— ¡No soy la perra de SHIELD! — Liby se ríe descaradamente, le dice a Thor:

— Apresúrese señor Odinson o lo dejaré regresar solo. —

Thor la sigue, es como un juego, le recuerda cuando perseguía a Loki por los pasillos del castillo, cuando eran pequeños. Llegan al hotel, observan a Loki ser arrastrado por Sídney, van a pasar unas horas recorriendo casinos.

Thor deja de seguir a Liby, para ir tras su hermano. Escucha a la mortal decir con gran alegría:

— Tom, vamos a ganar mucho dinero. — Loki dice:

— Sídney, necesito ver a Tony. Quiero decirle que su novio quiere llevarlo a casa.

— ¿Novio? — Loki asiente:

— Thor, son pareja, por eso el rubio vino a buscarlo.

— ¡Que romántico! — Thor hace a un lado a la gente, llega frente a ellos al decir:

— ¡El hombre de metal y yo NO somos novios! — Loki dice:

— Pero has venido aquí por él. —

Thor quiere negar, abrazar a su hermano y decirle que está ahí por él, sólo por él y nadie más. Antes que haga cualquier cosa, Sídney dice:

— No van a pelear como un viejo matrimonio. Thor, si nos disculpas, vamos a los casinos. —

Thor los ve alejarse. La mujer va del brazo con su hermano, ellos sonríe, comentan algo. Es dejado atrás como alguien insignificante. Thor camina hacia ellos, los sigue, entra al casino que ellos entran. El guardia de la puerta está por dejar afuera a Thor, Sídney llega junto al hombre, deja unos dólares en su bolsillo al decirle:

— Es el amigo de un amigo. —

Thor pasa, ve a Loki esperando en la recepción. Sídney le dice:

— Voy a decirte tu situación. No me agradas, tal vez sólo le agradas a Cris, Georgia y Flor. — Thor mira a la mortal. — No eres más que el amigo de Stark, no eres importante para nosotros, sin embargo nuestra hospitalidad extendida tiene un límite. Si no quieres acabar con ello, pórtate bien y no te entrometas. —

Thor recuerda a Loki, quejarse amargamente de ser su sombra, de sólo ser el hermano de Thor. Al ser el hermano de Thor, Loki era nada, no era Loki sino la sombra que dependía de alguien. Ahora es Thor, el magnífico de Thor, el hijo favorito de Odin y Asgard, quien depende de alguien, quien es la sombra de alguien para estar con su hermano.

La mortal sonríe al abrazar a su hermano. El príncipe los observa dirigirse a las mesas de juegos. Siente la ira caliente arremolinarse en sus entrañas, la mortal se atrevió a tratarlo así. Él tiene todo el derecho de estar junto a Loki.

Thor avanza hacia donde Sídney y Loki se encuentran. El príncipe ve a Sídney darle los dados a su hermano, luego ve a Loki besarlos con suavidad. Thor traga, jamás había puesto tanta atención a los labios de Loki. Los dados caen, rebotan dos veces, siguen rodando, hasta mostrar los puntos. Sídney salta, grita de la emoción al tomar sus ganancias al extender ambos brazos.

Asgard se pone su playera de roja. Cris lo mira, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No puedo dormir.

— ¿Te preocupa Tom? — Miguel, Georgia y Flor comienzan a despertar.

— Sí. —

Miguel se asoma debajo de la cama, dónde Jagger está dentro de su batería (cama), le habla:

— Jagger, amigo. — La luz dentro parpadea. — Estamos preocupados por Tom. —

La esfera luminosa sale, de inmediato proyecta la imagen de un niño con ambos ojos café oscuro. Pregunta antes de bostezar:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Asgard responde:

— Thor fue con Tom. —

Jagger cierra los ojos un momento, luego toca el televisor, aparece la imagen del casino. Liby está sentada en el bar, con un Martini observando. Sídney festeja. Tom señala la siguiente apuesta en la ruleta.

Flor se acerca a la televisión, pone sus manos sobre la pantalla, pide:

— Jagger enfoca a Thor. — Flor sonríe, da si veredicto. — Él parece un hombre que observa a su amor desde lejos sin poder tocarlo. — Georgia se queja:

— Basta de eso Flor, quieres poner de pareja a todos.

— Miren. —

Flor se retira, deja a sus compañeros ver, les indica las señales. Cris cuestiona:

— Puede ser una equivocación. Sólo amor de hermanos. — Miguel dice:

— Suficiente amor como para intentar arrebatarnos a Tom. —

Thor observa a Loki, lo ve sonreír, divertirse como no lo había hecho en centurias. Ahora su sonrisa parece fácil, su expresión suave y sus ojos llenos de amor. Siente su corazón intentar escapar por su boca, porque ese amor ya no es suyo, es un dolor horrible, como el peor golpe que ha tomado, uno del cual no podrá recuperarse. La primera ocasión, cuando Loki cayó, sintió su mundo derrumbarse, pero tuvo la esperanza secreta, creía que él vivía aunque parecía una locura. Durante la batalla de New York, se alegró de verlo vivo, sabía que pasara lo que pasara volverían a Asgard. Mientras Loki estuvo en la celda, sabía que él estaría ahí y no desaparecería. Cuando Su hermano volvió a caer, abatido por aquel monstruo, tuvo la esperanza, la fe que no estaba vivo. Al verlo en el trono, se sintió feliz porque nuevamente Loki estaba en lugar y él podría acceder a él. Ahora, Loki está vivo, pero a diferencia de antes no lo recuerda, no hay un sentimiento, ni furia o amor, ni odio o pasión, nada. Thor es insignificante. Lo peor es que cada ocasión que no lo ve, no está seguro si volverá a verlo.

El príncipe da dos pasos, se aproxima a su hermano, recarga su frente en aquel hombro, a pesar de las ropas puede sentir el aura fresca de Loki. Tom se queja:

— ¿Estás borracho? — Thor dice:

— Lo siento. — Sídney ofrece:

— Lo tiraré en una silla. — Thor dice como amenaza:

— No puedes tirarme, mortal. — Loki dice:

— Sídney, lo llevaré. — La joven se queja:

— Pero vamos ganando. — Tom asegura:

— Unos minutos. — Ella dice:

— Tomaré una copa mientras espero, sólo una. —

Loki asiente. A Thor no le importa parecer patético si con ello consigue que Loki esté a su lado. Flor comenta viendo la pantalla:

— Es como una pareja de divorciados, donde uno sigue amando al otro. — Miguel se levanta al gritar:

— ¡NO SON PAREJA! — Cris pide a su hermano:

— Calma, cálmate… —

Asgard está por salir y tomar a Sídney y Tom, para correr lejos donde los Vengadores no los encuentren. Jagger pregunta:

— ¿Es malo? — Todos voltean a ver al chico. — Amigos, Tom nos ama, no va a dejar que ese bárbaro lo conquiste. — Comenta de forma casual. — Liby dice que Thor es novio de Stark, al menos eso le dijo a Tom.

Thor hubiera deseado que su hermano tuviera a su alrededor personas desprendidas, desapegadas, casi santas; sin embargo no es así. Son buenas personas, pero también son celosas de lo que creen suyo. Los jóvenes ven a la pantalla y hay una respuesta general:

— No. — Miguel dice:

— Tenemos que hacer un plan. —

Sídney observa a Thor aferrarse desesperadamente a Tom. Ve cómo Tom sonríe incómodo intentando escapar. No puede evitar recordar a Marruecos, pide una copa más. Su primer y único amor, amaba sus ojos negros, su barbilla fuerte, su sonrisa hermosa, el consuelo que le brindaba en su infierno. Jamás olvidará cómo se arrastraban el uno hacia el otro, sólo para entrelazar sus manos entre los barrotes. Ella cierra los ojos para no llorar, traga el contenido de su copa de una vez. Observa a Thor arrastrar sus manos para tomar las de Tom. Ella lo llama el toque de ángel, lo único que puede acompañarte en el infierno. Fija su atención a Tom, hay un leve reconocimiento, pero para Tom el otro le es ajeno. Ella pide una copa más y un vaso con jugo, saca de su bolso un sobre, lo abre vierte el polvo en el jugo.

Ella se aproxima hacia Thor, le ofrece el jugo, no le importa la mirada de Tom. El príncipe dice al tomarlo:

— Gracias, Lady… — Se percata que no la conoce. — ¿Cuál es su nombre? — Sídney corta:

— No importa. — Thor toma el jugo. — Tom, es mejor regresar al hotel y descansar. —

Tom asiente, mira a Thor, le tiende la mano, al preguntar:

— ¿Te quedarás o vendrás con nosotros? —

Thor toma aquella mano, siente la piel fría de Loki, lo suave que es, jamás se había detenido a pensarlo. Liby sonríe, porque lo que los otros ven, es una joven rubia tomar la mano de un caballero pelirrojo.

Caminan fuera del casino, Thor se ha reusado a soltar la mano de su hermano, teme perderlo. Sídney sonríe, le habría gustado tener una oportunidad, le gustaría sostener la mano de Marruecos y no soltarlo jamás.

Liby sube por las escaleras, llega segundos antes, los ve salir del ascensor. Thor se siente cada vez más relajado, camina al lado de Loki, no puede evitar sonreír. La copia de Lady Altaír dice:

— Tom, necesito conversar con Miguel sobre la siguiente toma. — Sugiere. — Creo que a Thor le agradará el juego de Assassin's Creed. Lo ordené, la gente del hotel ha puesto la consola y los juegos. —

Tom asiente, entra al cuarto, la consola está ahí y los juegos. Los dos se sientan en el suelo, frente a la pantalla, comienzan a jugar.

Thor observa a Loki, quien sostiene el control, lo escucha relatarle la historia, cómo Altaír es un asesino, sobre familias, manzanas, viajes de ancestros. No está interesado en el videojuego sino en la voz de Loki, poco a poco comienza a adormecerse hasta dormir.

Los vengadores escuchan en la madrugada la alerta de JARVIS:

— Nuevo video. — Van a la sala, donde lo primero que ven es a Flor muy cerca de la cámara. La toma se abre, para dejarles ver a Thor.

Loki entrega el mando a Thor al decirle que es su turno de jugar. Thor intenta hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero pierde un par de ocasiones y se pierde otras más. Escucha la risita de Loki. Siente a su hermano sacar un cepillo, comienza a cepillar su rubio cabello, para hacer una perfecta trenza. Él suspira, siente como si su amado hermano hubiera regresado, como si todo volviera a ser perfecto.

Los vengadores ven el anuncio de la tienda. Se levantan para ir a Las Vegas. Loki se levanta, deja a Thor con suavidad en la cama, sale de la habitación para ver que todos se han comenzado a movilizar.

Loki toca la puerta de Tony, al no recibir respuesta abre. El millonario está en el centro de la cama, alrededor hay varias chicas dormidas. Mueve con cuidado de no despertar a las féminas el hombro del héroe. Tony abre sus ojos, ve a Loki, quien pregunta casualmente, como si no estuviera en una habitación donde las chicas y el ingeniero están sólo cubiertos por el edredón:

— ¿Irás con nosotros o te quedarás con tu novio?

— ¿Mi novio?

— Sí, Thor, tú sabes… Tonto, rubio, príncipe de Assgar y otras tonterías.

— Él no es mi novio.

— Él vino aquí por ti, sólo para ti, debe significar algo. — Tony observa a Loki. — Además nos tenemos que ir, tus amigos vienen. —

Tony talla sus ojos, dice:

— Voy contigo. — Asegura tajantemente. — Thor no es mi novio. — Loki ya está en la puerta, dice sin cambiar su gesto:

— Te esperaré cinco minutos en el pasillo, si no sales sabré que te irás con tu novio. — Tony grita y tira una almohada a la puerta que se ha cerrado:

— ¡THOR NO ES MI NOVIO! —


	13. Chapter 13: Playa, sol y otras delicias

**Hola, traigo otro capítulo :D Más vale tarde que nunca jejejeje**

**Lunatex: xD le están haciendo burla a Tony que es novio de Thor, pero sólo para molestarlo. xD pues sí, Thor le está poniendo más atención, eso de no enterarse que los ojos de su hermano son verdes y no azules como en New York (en la película de los vengadores). Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras ^^ que bueno que te agradaran mis otros fics :D se hace lo que se puede.**

**Espero que este capítulo te guste ^^**

**Hasta pronto :D gracias por los ánimos. **

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios (que sus amables palabras me ayudan a seguir) y especiales a quienes suben esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas. **

**Saludos a todos los que no hablan español y leen esto con traductor, mil gracias a todos. **

**Playa, sol y otras delicias**

Tony sale del cuarto, ve a Loki salir del suyo. Los dos caminan hacia el estacionamiento donde los camiones esperan. El ingeniero ve a todos mirándolo, cree que el chisme se ha difundido, él dice:

— ¡Thor no es mi novio! ¡Que quede claro me gustan las MUJERES! — Hay carcajadas generales. En ese momento Tony comprende que ha sido víctima de una broma. Finalmente, él también se une a las risas.

Thor abre los ojos, mira a su alrededor. El televisor sigue encendido, el personaje del videojuego sigue esperando. La lámpara de la mesita de noche está prendida, observa una nota, la toma. Lee lo que dice:

— Tuvimos que irnos. Adiós. —

La puerta cae de un golpe, entran los agentes de SHIELD, con sus armas en alto y buscando a los culpables. Las habitaciones vacías, menos dónde se encuentra Thor y las chicas.

Flor se sienta junto a Tony, hablan de cosas interesantes. El millonario agradece los condones, mientras ella ríe. Loki está en los últimos asientos, se divierte viendo a SHIELD regresar a casa sólo con el dios del trueno.

Bruce está recostado en la mesa del comedor, mientras lanza harina al aire y ríe, no se mueve cuando llegan sus amigos, tampoco le perturban los gritos. Fury le vocifera contra todos, mientras Thor lo deja con la palabra en la boca cuando va a su habitación. El director observa la lluvia ser más fuerte, el viento hace temblar los cristales. El tuerto, decide regresar a su base, necesita ver de nuevo el archivo de Loki.

Thor se sienta en su casa, sostiene la nota de su hermano como si de ello dependiera su vida. Dice a la nada:

— Quiero ir contigo… —

Los camiones llegan a un nuevo hotel en San Diego, donde se desarrolla la Comic Con. Tony sonríe al ver a tantas personas con disfraces, al ser alabado al caminar entre ellos por ser igual a Tony Stark. Es arrastrado por Loki y sus amigos, quieren grabar la última parte de su proyecto, para presentarlo en su panel.

Las siguientes escenas son muy divertidas de rodar. La escena que irá en los créditos todos aparecen, él intenta ligar a Liby y ella le da un pastelazo. Él se ríe al comenzar una guerra de comida. Todos quedan cubiertos de tarta, betún y otras delicias.

Tony se queda con Miguel un rato, le habla, comparten bromas, hablan del cine, de cómo se hace la edición. Durante la comida, el millonario, por primera vez siente lo que es tener muchas abuelas. La señora Michel le regala un abrigador suéter, mientras Nani lo regaña por no comer bien y le da otro panecillo y verduras. Sin embargo, en se momento, ve llegar a la mujer que vio fugazmente en el ascensor en Las Vegas. Ella es alta, piel morena, cabello negro trenzado y un atrapa sueños colgado de su cuello, viste una falda larga negra, una blusa purpura y botas, es acompañada por un hombre alto, cabeza rapada, bronceado por el sol, cara cuadrada con un mentón fuerte, barba de dos días, con ropas negras, botas militares. Ella le estrecha la mano al presentarse:

— Señor Stark soy Arizona. — El hombre dice con sequedad:

— Paris. — Stark dice:

— He escuchado mucho de ustedes, súper espías. — París le da una sonrisa de lado. Arizona responde:

— Los niños exageran. Nos encontraremos luego. —

Ellos se marchan desapareciendo entre las personas. Mari lleva a Stark de nuevo a la mesa, mientras le dice:

— Sólo comer dulces no es saludable. —

Tony se divierte con todos ellos. Acompaña a los chicos a algunas conferencias, pasa un tiempo con Sídney tomando una copa, escucha algunas anécdotas embarazosas de los mayores de aquella tribu.

Esa noche, todos se reúnen en la habitación de Miguel y Cris. Asgard lleva su gatito, el cual rescató. Tony lo toma entre sus manos, sonríe, observa al pequeño minino, tiene un pelaje negro brillante y unos hermosos ojos verdes, acusa:

— Se parece a ti. — Dice señalando a Loki. — Es como tu versión gatuna. — Flor dice:

— ¡Se los dije! — Georgia acaricia la cabeza del gatito:

— Es cierto. — Loki dice:

— No, no nos parecemos. — Miguel asegura:

— Los dos tienen los ojos verdes y el cabello negro. Te aseguro que si rapamos al gatito veremos su piel blanca. — Asgard dice:

— Nadie toca a Lucky. —

Ellos vuelven a reír. Loki se acerca a Asgard, le dice:

— Nadie le hará daño a tu amigo.

— Bien. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Qué haremos esta noche? — Loki dice:

— ¡Tratar de conquistar al mundo! — Flor canta:

— Son Pinky, son Pinky y Cerebro, bro, bro… —

Georgia lanza una almohada a Flor, comenzando una guerra de almohadas. Loki, como de costumbre se mantiene a salvo, hasta que Tony lo ve y le lanza un cojín. Unos minutos después, se recuestan en el suelo, después de tender las mantas, hablan de temas varios, terminando en algún chiste o anécdota.

Tony mira a su alrededor, se siente a gusto, como si no tuviera que esforzarse, simplemente encaja en ese lugar. Asgard pide:

— Canta, canta Tom, canta para nosotros. — Georgia secunda:

— Canta la canción que te canta Nani. —

Tony observa a Loki, quien pone una pista en su teléfono, luego comienza a cantar:

— Duerme, duerme y sueña tener, una vida sin la tentación, de delirios de odio y poder, de juzgar aunque no exista razón. — Canción Duerme, del Mago de Oz. — La avaricia es la esclavitud… —

El millonario siente su conciencia vagar por tierras lejanas, por sueños agradables. Intenta escuchar hasta el final, pero el sueño lo vencen, al igual que a los demás.

Fury observa el archivo de Loki, es una vergüenza, lleno de chistes, bromas, todas ridiculizando a todos. Incluso Odin tiene parte, hay un chiste que dice:

"Odin es el padre de todos menos de Loki." Siente su cabeza punzar por un dolor de cabeza, grita:

— ¡Borren esa porquería y utilicen el respaldo! — Hay un:

— ¡Sí, señor! — En la pantalla aparece un letrero:

"¿Desea borrar la información?" Fury repite:

— ¡Bórrenlo! —

Es elegida la opción: BORRAR. Nadie contó con que TODO, toda la información es borrada, junto a los respaldos, todo lo digital, así como la papelería. Los técnicos intentan revertir la situación, pero es imposible recuperar algo.

Tony se despierta cuando alguien lo empuja. Mira a su alrededor, ve a los muchachos listos. Loki le dice:

— Es hora de desayunar.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Las siete de la mañana. — Tony se da media vuelta al decir:

— Despiértenme a las doce. — Georgia dice:

— Si no vas yo me comeré tus panecillos. — Tony se sienta de inmediato, talla sus ojos, dice:

— Estaré listo en unos minutos. —

Tony se levanta, camina tambaleante hacia el baño, necesita una ducha rápida para despertar. Tiene ganas de volver a dormir, se siente tan relajado, descansado, como no se ha sentido en años, sin pesadillas. Sale del cuarto de baño, observa ropa limpia y bien doblada sobre la cama, todo está en su lugar. Sonríe, no puede evitarlo.

Llega al comedor, mostrando su encantadora presencia, se siente lleno de energía, listo para un maratón en el laboratorio, pero aquí no hay laboratorio, tampoco Bruce, ni otros vengadores, sin prensa o admiradoras. En el comedor lo espera una gran familia, la cual lo recibe con una sonrisa, porque realmente se alegran de tener a Tony entre ellos. Aquí está Flor para compartir bromas sexuales, Sídney con quien conversar sobre bebidas sin juzgarse, Georgia con quien conversar sobre la moda, Miguel quien parece conocer cada película producida, Cris quien es capaz de darle tips sobre entrenamiento físico, Loki con quien parece poder hablar de cualquier cosa. Una silla lo aguarda, toma asiento, escucha a Georgia decir:

— Tom, deberías grabar un disco. — Flor aplaude:

— Canta la del Osito Gomilona. — Flor comienza a cantar la canción del Osito Gomilona. Loki responde:

— Amigos, no soy un profesional, sólo me gusta cantar. — Sídney acerca su silla, hace ruido, tanto que todos la miran pero no le importan, pide, ordena:

— Deberías hacerlo por nosotros. — Tom la mira. Ella intenta seguir, pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta. Asgard pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Sídney, externa:

— Estoy seguro que puedo dormir si te escucho cantar. —

Asgard se aleja, regresa a la mesa donde está Texas, Cris, Arizona y Paris. Sídney traga, dice antes de regresar a su mesa:

— Piénsalo. — Loki pone una canasta con panecillos frente a Tony, les dice a sus amigos:

— ¿Qué cantaría? — Flor grita:

— ¡EL OSITO GOMILONA! — Todos la miran, antes de volver al asunto, Miguel dice:

— Lo que quieras hermanito. —

Ellos siguen desayunando. Tony se sorprende por lo bueno que le sabe el desayuno. Escucha a los chicos discutir sobre si deben ir a la piscina. Liby está sentada junto a Nani, ellas comentan cosas, los miran y se ríen. Tony le pregunta a Georgia:

— ¿De qué se ríen? — La chica responde:

— Nani dice que te pondrás gordo por comer tantos panecillos. — Miguel comenta:

— Se preguntan si tendrás que ponerle más metal a tu traje. — Loki se queja:

— Los panecillos no lo harán engordar. — Flor dice:

— Las harinas refinadas aumentan los triglicéridos y las reservas grasas. —

Tony se divierte al escuchar un debate bioquímico sobre si engordará o no. Sídney pasa, les informa:

— Contraté una piscina, la tendremos para nosotros unas horas. —

Tony es parte del vitoreo general. Ellos terminan de desayunar, van por su ropa para la piscina. Tony toma su ropa, piensa en sus cicatrices, pudo pagar cirugías estéticas, pero deseaba recordar lo ocurrido, tener un testigo de que en realidad paso, de lo que fue y lo que no está dispuesto a volver a ser.

Tony llegó a la alberca, todos estaban ahí, no todos dentro, los mayores dispersos en las mesas tomando algunas bebidas, los más jóvenes estaban haciendo alboroto con el agua. Sídney se encontraba en un rincón junto a su equipo.

Lo que le impactó de la vista, no fue la diversión, tampoco el agua que fue lanzada contra él, sino las cicatrices, aquellos cuerpos tenían al menos una cicatriz a la vista, una marca la cual no importaba a nadie. Cuerpos rotos y remendados, cuerpos pertenecientes a personas rotas y reparadas.

Tony se mete a la piscina, comienza a divertirse, al observar a todos. Sus ojos se fijan en la pálida espalda de Loki, la cual está llena de marcas. Decide ignorarlo, para continuar con las vacaciones.

Tony sonríe sin recordar cuándo se ha divertido tanto, tan despreocupadamente, verdaderamente con sus amigos. Amigos que no esperan por colgarse de su fama, dinero o intelecto. Amigos que ríen sin pedir algo a cambio.

El momento de partir llegó, puesto los chicos tenían que estar en un panel. Invitaron a Tony, pero él decidió quedarse entre los espectadores, al desear observar a los chicos, sus amigos.

El día de Fury, a diferencia del de Tony, no era un paseo por el parque, muy distante de lo aceptable, era un infierno maldito. Todos sus archivos perdidos, toda la información, informes, situación y ubicación de sus agentes, todo se fue al infierno. Thor sólo hacia las cosas más horribles, haciendo llover incontrolablemente, además de un huracán que furioso amenazaba con desaparecer New York, después Banner, quien sigue muy drogado y nadie parece encontrar la manera de regresarlo a la cordura. La cereza del pastel, es que todas sus comunicaciones están muertas, sus teléfonos, los radios, incluso los walkie-talkies. Le duele reconocerlo, necesita a Stark para mejorar el desastre.

Tony sonríe, luego carcajea, la interacción entre los chicos y el público es sublime, llena de bromas y comentarios ingeniosos.

Thor observa las ventanas, sigue preguntándose por qué, por qué su hermano no lo invitó a su viaje. Ellos estaban riendo, hablaron, su hermano le explicó el juego maldito (aunque no recuerda de qué se trataba), Loki le había hecho una trenza. Todo parecía tan perfecto, gentil, como si pudiera tomar a su hermano y regresar a Asgard como si nada hubiera pasado. Jarvis anuncia:

— Nuevo video asociado. —

Bruce mira a la pantalla, mientras Thor corre para acomodarse junto al científico. El inicio del video parece ser un resumen de una serie, mientras pasan escenas:

"Jerry ha colocado bombas alrededor de Ciudad Futura. El grupo de héroes que se ha reunido para capturarlo están cerca, mientras Tom sólo quiere de regreso a su hermano. ¿Podrá Tom salvar a Jerry o Jerry lo matará antes?"

Thor se pone al borde del asiento al ver aquello. Una ciudad Midgard ser quemada hasta los cimientos por su hermano, quién se ríe ante su horrible espectáculo, en lo alto de un edificio. Ve a uno de los amigos de su hermano aparecer, él dice con convicción:

"Detén esta locura hermano. Tú no eres así. Escúchame, mírame Jerry. Reímos juntos, corrimos, luchamos, lloramos cuando papá murió y cuando mamá murió… Juntos…"

Thor ve a su hermano comenzar a pelear con el mortal mientras le grita:

"¡MENTIRAS! ¡ERES UN IMPOSTOR! ¡NO ERES MI HERMANO! ¡NUNCA HEMOS SIDO HERMANOS Y JAMÁS LO SEREMOS!"

Loki intenta apuñalar al mortal, pero este se mueve, así que lo hiere en el cuello y lo patea hacia el precipicio antes de correr lejos. La escena desciende para dejar ver a Miguel colgado del canto del techo, con su cuello sangrante. Él se balancea para caer en el piso inferior al romper la ventana. Se queda en el piso, intenta detener la hemorragia. Unas botas aparece frente a él y alguien dice:

"La hiciste bien caperucita."

La siguiente escena muestra a Loki, quien camina entre la oscuridad. Hay una persona sentada al fondo de la habitación. Él se arrodilla junto al hombre, recarga su cabeza en la pierna del caballero vestido con un traje blanco. Aquel ser comienza a acariciar la cabeza del joven al decirle:

"Muy pronto hijo mío, muy pronto los nueve serán míos."

Los créditos comienzan a aparecer, mientras aquel hombre sigue acariciando los cabellos de Loki.

Thor se estremece al ver aquello. Bruce dice entre risas:

— Bonita pelíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicula… — Él se vuelve a reír antes de caer en un ataque de risa.

Los plausos estallan en el auditorio. Miguel dice con una sonrisa:

— Como agradecimiento, les mostraremos el final de esta saga. —

Las luces vuelven a apagarse. Jarvis dice:

— Alerta de video adjunto. —

La pantalla muestra imágenes del capítulo anterior, mientras el narrador dice:

"Jerry está apunto de obtener la última roca del guantelete del infinito. Tom se debate con la muerte. Los héroes han decidido matar a Jerry. ¿Podremos salvarnos? Descúbranlo en el capítulo final."

Thor ve al amigo pelirrojo de su hermano abrir los ojos, lleva sus manos a su cuello. Tony está ahí, pero se ve diferente, aunque no puede decir por qué. Bruce sin embargo dice:

— ¡BONITO BIGOTE TONY! —

Thor vuelve su atención a la pantalla, ya no se ve una habitación de hospital, sino una estancia con objetos extraños, como los que tendría un hechicero. El amigo de su hermano le dice al hombre de metal:

"¿Cómo puedo salvar a mi hermano? ¡Dilo hechicero!" Tony dice:

"Sólo un acto de verdadero amor puede salvarlo de esa magia oscura y antigua. Debes darte prisa, antes de que se ser se coma su corazón."

"Yo lo amo, ¡él lo sabe!"

"¿Se lo has dicho? El amor debe ser demostrado con hechos, no sólo palabras vacías."

"Amo a mi hermano, es la única familia que me queda."

Thor observa al amigo de Loki salir disgustado, subir a su motocicleta y lanzarse a la aventura.

Tony observa con beneplácito su aparición en pantalla, él es alucinante. Le encantan sus escenas de pelea, se mira sublime golpeando villanos. Sólo él y Miguel. Tony luchando contra los héroes y robots maniacas, mientras Miguel lucha contra Loki. Las explosiones vienen. Tony se ve haciendo un campo de energía, pero cuando grabaron se sentía tonto, pero al verse con los efectos especiales se siente realmente un mago y mejor que Loki.

El puente se precipita. Tony toma del tobillo al amigo de Loki, mientras Loki queda suspendido al agarrarse de su báculo que es sostenido por el pelirrojo. Thor siente el aliento abandonar su ser. Casi puede escuchar a su hermano hablarle a su padre. No hay esas palabras. El pelirrojo dice:

"Jerry, no te soltaré." Loki responde:

"Por ti, padre."

Thor ve a su hermano caer hacia una llamarada. El pelirrojo no se queda gritando por su hermano, él patea al hombre de metal, suelta el báculo al precipitarse al infierno ardiente. Aquel mortal abraza a Loki, le dice:

"Te amo Jerry, eres mi familia. Lo único bueno entre la mierda que es nuestra vida. No te pediré que te quedes, sólo déjame ir contigo."

Hay un acercamiento a los ojos de Loki, los cuales dejan de ser azules, para ser verdes al internarse a las llamas. Thor se siente desesperado, su hermano se desplomó de nuevo, él se ha ido, pero no sonó la alarma. ¿Por qué nadie avisó a los vengadores? Jarvis dice, como si leyera la mente de Thor:

— Se trata de ficción señor. No existe ciudad Futura. —

Thor regresa su vista a la pantalla. Ve a Loki ser herido en el rostro, sangrar, nadar por su vida y la del mortal, mientras evade escombros y explosiones. Ellos llegan a la orilla, donde los héroes les apuntan con sus armas. El pelirrojo a diferencia de Thor no está del lado de los héroes, sino de su hermano, quien se aferra a él desesperadamente. El mortal se enfrente a quienes intentan subyugar a Loki:

"Él es mi hermano. Se los dije. Jerry jamás haría actos tan horribles. Él era controlado. Si van a ejecutarlo, mátenme a mí también." Loki dice:

"Tom, hermano, no puedes decir eso. Soy culpable… yo lo hice." El pelirrojo le dice a Loki:

"Lo sé, pero no eras tú. Te conozco, te vi crecer. Crecimos juntos."

Los héroes golpean a ambos, para luego arrastrarlos. Las siguientes escenas muestran el interrogatorio de los hermanos, cómo son confinados a celdas contiguas, la manera en la que intentan permanecer juntos hasta el final.

Thor observa a Tony acompañado de agentes llega a la prisión, los hermanos son liberados. Se ve el reflejo de Loki, en la siguiente imagen, mientras se pone un esmoquin, la cámara sube lentamente mientras él dice:

"Me desplomé inexorablemente, intenté luchar. Me sigo preguntado si pude ser más fuerte, más rápido, si pude decir NO. No importa, no puedo cambiar el pasado. Sé que el presente y el futuro pudieron ser terribles y oscuros; fui afortunado de tener alguien que saltara por mí y no dejara de creer jamás." La imagen enfoca su rostro y la cicatriz en su mejilla. "Las marcas no se irán del todo, siempre quedará una cicatriz, pero sé que a pesar de todo siempre existirá alguien que luche a mi lado, más allá del fin."

El pelirrojo toca la puerta, dice:

"¡Rápido Jerry! ¡No podemos llegar tarde!"

Thor ve a su hermano sonreír dulcemente, como lo hacía cuando corría buscándolo por los corredores del castillo. Loki dice con amor a ese mortal cuando abre la puerta para salir:

"Grandísimo idiota." El mortal abraza a Loki, le dice al tocar la marca en el rostro pálido del dios caído:

"Tú me amas."

"Tanto como tú me amas."

Thor se levanta del asiento, pone sus manos sobre la pantalla, dice como si hablara hacia un portal mágico:

— Estoy aquí hermano. Loki, escucha mi voz, por favor. — Bruce se burla:

— No te puede oír. — Aplaude mientras carcajea. — Es grabado. No es en vivo. —

Thor ve a su amigo deslizarse hasta quedar sentado en el suelo sin dejar de reír. La siguiente escena muestra a Tony llevando a una dama de blanco al altar. El pelirrojo y la novia dicen:

"Sí, acepto."

Miguel levanta el velo, descubre a Flor, ella le sonríe radiantemente. La chica pone su mano en la cámara. Al regresar la imagen están en la recepción. Los novios parten el pastel. Tony coquetea con Liby, Jagger corre entre la gente, Asgard baila con su gatito negro (al cual ha llamado Loki), Loki baila con Sídney junto a otras parejas.

La imagen cambia para mostrar al hombre que controlaba a Loki, él se levanta, sonríe al decir:

"Sólo una roca más y los nueve serán míos junto a la reliquia robada."

Los créditos aparecen sobre escenas de equivocaciones y tonterías. Jarvis anuncia:

— Fin del video. — Thor pide:

— Debe haber más. — La IA responde:

— Así es señor, pero algo bloquea el acceso. ¿Quiere ver otra cosa? — Bruce grita:

— ¡Videos de gatitos! —

Thor mira a la pantalla que mostró a su hermano, ahora muestra videos de gatos. EL príncipe ordena:

— Muestra a mi hermano. —

Jarvis no responde, deja que Thor despotrique. Tony observa cómo todos se levantan, aplauden, hay quienes lo felicitan por su magnífica actuación, hay quienes le agradecen haber sacado a Tom y Jerry de la cárcel, otros lo felicitan por la manera en que lucha.

Jarvis observa por una cámara de seguridad a Tony, ve a las personas felicitarlo, puede observar su felicidad.

Fury manda a Natasha para convencer a Thor de detener la maldita tormenta, ella atestigua cómo el príncipe saca todas las Pop-Tarts, se sienta en la cocina y comienza a comer. Ella suspira, él no sonríe luminosamente, dice con respeto:

— Lady Natasha… —

Ella intenta convencer a Thor de controlar sus emociones; pero termina escuchando al dios relatarle el video, que ella también vio, mientras se queja que él ama más a Loki que ese mortal.

Tony sube corriendo al camión, le encanta el juego de escapar. Está sentado al final junto a Liby, Jagger, Loki y Asgard quien tiene en sus manos al gatito. Se ríen de SHIELD, cuyos agentes los buscan.

El siguiente lugar a visitar es la playa, una hermosa y poco visitada playa de arena blanca. Lo que sorprende al ingeniero es la felicidad de Loki, las emociones que llenan sus ojos y rostro, el cómo descubre cada aspecto del lugar. Lo obliga a mirar de nuevo y maravillarse también. Juegan, nadan, se lanzan arena, Cris se broncea de más y con las gafas puestas.

El penúltimo lugar es un sitio cerca de las montañas, donde siempre hay nieve. Ahora juegan en la nieve, tienen una guerra de bolas de nieve, construyen muñecos y el suyo es tuerto como Fury, esquían. Tony no quiere que todo termine.

Thor recibe un mensaje de su padre, donde le informa que estará ahí el día siguiente al medio día.

Durante la cena, Nani se sienta junto a Tony, mientras alrededor la gente se ríe, ella le dice sin rodeos:

— Tengo una misión para ti. — Él la mira con escepticismo. — En nuestras filas hay no agentes, como Flor. Cada año tomamos unas semanas para prepararnos. Sin embargo, este año Tom está con nosotros. Él no necesita el entrenamiento, no obstante, él podría dar ventaja a unos sobre otros. — Tony observa a Loki riendo de algo que dijo Flor. — Si estás dispuesto, me gustaría que Tom se quede contigo, en lo que consigo otra morada para él. —

Tony lo piensa, tener ese humor rápido, amor, a Loki cantando cada noche para él como lo hace con los chicos. Nani le dice:

— Vi cómo los defendiste de tus amigos. Sé que no permitirás que se meta en muchos problemas. — Tony sonríe. — Si no es posible lo entenderé. — El ingeniero dice:

— Mi torre tiene espacio para un invitado.

— Perfecto. —

Tony siente a Nani darle un abrazo y un beso maternal en la frente, ella le dice antes de levantarse:

— Gracias. —

Esa noche Loki canta para todos ellos. Tony se sumerge en un sueño agradable. Despierta en mitad de la noche por la risa de Loki. El pelinegro dice al ingeniero:

— Duerme. — Sigue hablando al teléfono. — Espera Dimitri. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Con quién hablas?

— Con Dimitri. — Tony cuestiona en tono de broma:

— ¿Tu novio?

— No, un amigo. —

Tony ve a Loki salir del cuarto, mientras lo escucha seguir su conversación. Siente curiosidad de saber de qué hablan; sin embargo se siente tan bien durmiendo.

El último lugar a visitar, es la ciudad de New York. Georgia, Flor, Tony, Asgard, Miguel y Loki van a la Torre. Llegan minutos antes del mediodía. Suben por el ascensor aun riendo, Flor se burla de Tony. Thor no los ve llegar, porque está en la terraza junto a los otros Vengadores. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Quieren algo? — Los muchachos niegan.

Odin da una mirada severa a su alrededor. El alborotador de su hijo menor no está ahí. La elfa de la luz y el enano que le acompañan también buscan a Loki. Thor los recibe, presenta a sus hermanos de armas, van a la estancia.

Odin no está complacido, esperó que Loki y sus irresponsables mascotas mortales estuvieran ahí. Extrañamente los elfos y los enanos aceptaron casi de inmediato, cuando Asgard hizo la extraña petición, sólo al nombrar a Loki. El regente sabía de la buena relación de su hijo menor con el resto de los reinos, quiso que el escándalo no se extendiera, para seguir aprovechando las relaciones diplomáticas de su hijo; sin embargo los amigos de Thor, los tres guerreros y Lady Sif, se encargaron de contar sobre el incidente por todos los reinos.

El rey, de un día para el otro, se encontró en relaciones ríspidas con los reinos que fueron aliados por Loki. Las puertas del ascensor de abren, de inmediato se escuchan risas, entre ellas las melodiosas risas de Loki, risas suaves, llenas de vida y diversión que el rey no había escuchado en milenios. Se obligó a no precipitarse hacia los muebles para verlo, para abrazarlo, para decirle que lo siente.

Tony levanta sus brazos, dice con suficiencia:

—…debieron ve la cara de Thor, después que… — No puede terminar, porque Steve dice:

— Veo que vinieron. —

Tony y los chicos observan a quienes llegaron. Thor observa a su hijo, le parece que se viste de manera indigna, ropa Midgard. Viuda Negra dice:

— Parte de sus demandas se han cumplido. — Flor dice:

— Es todo o nada. —

Georgia se levanta con un salto, va hacia los recién llegados, pone sus manos juntas, dice con un grito de entusiasmo:

— ¡AMO SUS DISFRACES! —

Ella los comienza a rodear, les toma fotografías, toca las orejas de la dama elfo, la barba del enano, está por poner sus manos en la armadura de oro de Odin, cuando un gruñido la hace detenerse.

Los chicos se levantan de los sillones. Tom toma a Georgia, la aleja de Odin, le murmura:

— Hora de irnos. —

Asgard se levanta, observa a Odin, de manera fija, como si ambos supieran un secreto sucio. Odin dice:

— Nadie se irá. —

Tom le dice a Tony:

— Creo que tienes visitas, nosotros nos vamos. — Odin dice con su voz de mando:

— Dije que nadie se irá, estamos aquí por una lista de peticiones que… — Loki interfiere:

— Mientes, no estás aquí por ello. — Odin mira al joven príncipe.

— Es la razón por la que me encuentro aquí.

— ¡Mentira! — La dama elfo aprovecha la discusión para acercarse, toca el brazo de Loki, le dice:

— Loki yo… — Tom la mira, le dice:

— Señorita no la conozco, me llamo Tom y no Loki. — Mira a Odin. — Nos iremos, los dejaremos para que sigan mintiendo. — Odin dice:

— Loki… — Tom encara a Odin, le dice:

— ¡Loki murió! —

Odin camina hacia los chicos, pero ellos entran al ascensor. Asgard se pone al frente para protegerlos. Odin ve como las puertas se cierran ante él. La dama Elfo dice:

— Padre de todo. — Odin voltea a verla. — Es inaceptable, juraste que él estaba bien, juraste mantenerlo a salvo. La amenaza de la cual él nos advirtió ya se encuentra aquí, de una manera intenta controlar al príncipe Loki. — El enano advierte:

— Tenemos un trato Padre de Todo, nos diste tu palabra. Juraste que tendríamos de regreso a Lady Altaír. Nos dijiste que la desterraste a Midgard por actuar con el príncipe Loki, sin conocimiento de Asgard. Acusaste a tu hijo de traicionarnos, de traicionar a los nueve. Algo que no has podido comprobar. Sin embargo él nos advirtió de las amenazas, nos instó a prepararnos para la guerra contra aquel ser si él fallaba. Todos lo vimos comiendo a Jötunheim, sin embargo nadie nos ha explicado por qué el príncipe Loki terminó en manos de Thanos. — La dama elfo sentencia:

— Alfheim, le da un año Midgard para demostrar el bienestar del príncipe Loki, para entregarnos toda la información que Asgard tiene de lo ocurrido. Nos parece risible sus aseveraciones, Loki jamás haría daño al lugar que tanto ama. Hasta ese momento, Alfheim rompe relaciones con Asgard.

— El reino de los enanos también rompe relaciones con Asgard, hasta que Lady Altaír sea devuelta, hemos esperado suficiente, ella no se ha comunicado con nosotros en mucho tiempo. — El enano y la dama Elfo van hacia el ascensor, ella dice:

— Los Vanir tampoco están contentos con la muerte de Lady Frigga, también se enterarán que has perdido al príncipe Loki. —

Tony se acerca a la dama, le pregunta con su apabullante personalidad:

— Mi lady, yo puedo darle información sobre lo ocurrido aquí, si usted comparte información. — La dama Elfo y el enano parecen interesados. — JARVIS, toda la información del ataque a New York. Pueden tomar asiento. —

Tony comienza a relatar todo lo ocurrido apoyado en imágenes. La dama elfo y el enano escuchan atentamente, no interrumpen ni hacen preguntas. Al terminar el relato, la dama pide:

— Quiero ver los ojos en esas imágenes, muéstrame los ojos del príncipe Loki. — Jarvis lo hace de inmediato. Los vengadores notan la mirada entre los dos seres. — ¿Qué quieren saber? — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en el bienestar de Loki? — La dama responde:

— El príncipe Loki, fue el único en la casa de Odin con una política diplomática de paz, aceptación y trabajo conjunto entre los reinos. Quien se empeñó en que Midgard, fuese declarado neutral y bajo la protección de los otros reinos. Si algo o alguien atacara Midgard, Asgard debería ser su primera línea de defensa, según dicho tratado. Fue el primero en hablar por Midgard. — El enano dice:

— Lady Altaír no era muy diferente en su diplomacia, siempre buscaba la paz. Su fino toque nos llevó a construir una época dorada, hasta que fue arrancada de nuestros brazos, para ser castigada brutalmente. — Steve pregunta:

— ¿Cuál es el enemigo del que les advirtió Loki? — La dama elfo responde:

— Nos citó a una reunión urgente, después del destierro del príncipe Thor. Dos horribles amenazas se ciernen sobre nosotros, Thanos y El Infinito. La más próxima era El Infinito, el cual se dirigía a Jötunheim, comenzaría a comer el reino de los gigantes para seguir con Asgard, Midgard y los demás reinos. Sólo había una manera de detenerlo, atacarlo mientras comía, destruirlo junto a Jötunheim. Si él fallaba, debíamos ser comandados por el príncipe Thor en esa guerra, porque sólo él podría vencer al infinito. Debíamos movernos rápido, antes que Asgard fuese consumido por completo. Él sabía que estarías seguro en Midgard, él no sabía si lo lograría, pero quería que tú vivieras. El decretó, en ese lugar, que si él fallaba automáticamente tu destierro sería revocado, sin importar si eras digo o no. — Sonríe maliciosamente a Thor. — ¿Sabías que es por Loki que eres un príncipe y no un paría? Odin no ha levantado el destierro, fue muy afortunado que Loki fallara. Demasiada fortuna que El Infinito no fuera detenido ni Thanos. Asgard el único que puede protegernos y no pudo protegerse sin Loki. Tan afortunado que Loki no esté para obstaculizar la carrera militar de Asgard. ¡DEMASIADAS COINCIDENCIAS! — Thor aprieta su martillo, dice:

— ¿Qué insinúas mujer?

— Estoy casi segura.

— ¡INSINÚAS QUE YO MATÉ A MI HERMANO!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Defiéndete! — Ella sonríe, dice:

— ¡Guerra contra Asgard y Midgard! —

Thor y la dama elfo se atacan, pero ninguno logra tocarse. Loki está ahí protegido por una esfera verde. El escudo desaparece, Loki dice:

— ¡Dejen de pelear! — Sonríe. — ¿Por qué no podemos ser todos amigos? —

La dama elfo sonríe, mientras comienza a llorar silenciosamente. Loki se acerca, saca una rosa de chocolate de la canasta que tiene entre sus manos.

— My Lady, no llores. — Ella toma la rosa con cuidado, la ve dentro de un papel transparente. — Todo se solucionará si hablan, sin guerras. — Ella dice:

— Cuando hemos sido golpeados más allá de lo aceptable, debemos luchar sin importar que se trate de una guerra.

— Miles mueren cada día en las guerras, la mayoría son inocentes.

— No puedo compartir su opinión alteza, si un mal mayor se desatará al permanecer estoico. — Liby dice al seguir manteniendo las puertas del ascensor abiertas:

— ¡Las perras de SHIELD llegarán en cinco minutos! — Loki se queja:

— Ya voy. — El enano corre hacia el ascensor, abraza a Liby al decir:

— ¡Lady Altaír! — Loki se burla:

— Tienes un enamorado Liby. — Ella le hace una seña obscena al enseñarle el dedo medio y decirle:

— Púdrete. — Loki le dice a la dama:

— Si no quiere lidiar con las perras lloronas, puede ir su amigo y usted con nosotros. Vamos a cantar y bailar en el parque. Tal vez podríamos llegar a una solución sin guerras. — La dama elfo pregunta:

— ¿Perras? — Loki extiende sus brazos al decir dramáticamente:

— Perras en todas partes. —

La dama elfo no puede evitar reír, se olvida de su plan para sumir a Thor en un sueño mágico. Loki entrega la canasta a Tony, le dice:

— Olvidaste esto, nos vemos. —

Loki camina hacia el ascensor seguido por la dama elfo. Liby le dice a Loki:

— Los estabilizadores.

— Mandona. — Las puertas se cierran.

Tony escucha cómo el ascensor cae sin que nada lo detenga. Pide a Jarvis:

— ¡JARVIS!

— El joven Tom se encuentra bien. Hay una anomalía gravitacional que mantiene estable el ascensor. — Jarvis muestra una imagen del ascensor. Liby intenta hacer que el enano la suelte mientras Loki habla con la dama elfo. — Señor, el ascensor ha llegado a la recepción sin contratiempos.

— Imposible.

— Señor, la misma anomalía gravitacional hizo que el ascensor se detuviera suavemente. —

Todos ven a Loki retirar dos pequeños objetos de las paredes del ascensor. Salen a prisa. Afuera los esperan dos extrañas motocicletas. Suben a ellas para ir a las calles de New York.


	14. Chapter 14: New York

**Hola, traigo otro capítulo :D **

**Ya entré a la escuela ): además alguien quemó una palmera y el cable del Internet, xD me quedé sin Internet jajajajajaja Además, no sé, como que mi musa se fue a cazar dragones…**

**Los comentarios me ayudan a seguir. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, gracias también a todos los que leen..**

**Lunatex: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**Espero que este capítulo te guste ^^ ¿Cómo están los gatitos? Loki es un genio xD que lo sigue el caos jajajajajaja… Fury tendrá mucha furia, xD Odin es Odin jajajajajaa y los amigos de Loki harán apariciones especiales más adelante jejejeje**

**Guest: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, tus palabras y por leer otros trabajos. También extraño Devil May Cry, pero mi musa se fue a llorar con mi play muerta T_T que tiste… Hinata a Dante xD sí, son tan diferentes que harían una buena pareja jejejeje**

**Hasta pronto :D gracias por los ánimos. **

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios (que sus amables palabras me ayudan a seguir) y especiales a quienes suben esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas. **

**Saludos a todos los que no hablan español y leen esto con traductor, mil gracias a todos. **

**New York**

Tony no se alegra por lo que le espera, Fury gritando que quiere sus archivos de regreso, Odin lanzando miradas de desprecio a todos, Thor con cara de cachorro pateado, los asesinos se fueron, Bruce sigue correteando mariposas imaginarias.

Tony toma una taza de café, siente que necesita algo fuerte, así que pone whisky en el café, comienza a tomarlo. Intenta poner el respaldo que hizo hace tiempo de los archivos de SHIELD hace tiempo, pero la alarma comienza a sonar. Se trata de un ataque, pone la pantalla para ver que se trata de Doom, para ser específicos, sus robots.

Los Vengadores salen a defender la ciudad, como cada semana. Thor destroza cientos de robots, el resto de los vengadores hacen el resto, sin Hulk.

Tony observa que los robots se dirigen hacia Loki y sus amigos, quienes tienen un agradable día de campo en Central Park. Él se apresura para detenerlos, pero están muy cerca.

Liby no acompañó a los chicos, para no soportar al enano. Flor comenta al ver a las personas correr mientras gritan:

— ¿Qué creen que esté pasando? — Georgia dice:

— Extraterrestres. — Miguel:

— Perras… — Loki dice:

— Robots… —

Asgard sigue jugando con su gatito sin importarle. Ellos siguen compartiendo panecillos y bebidas. Loki pone un campo de energía a su alrededor, para evitar el daño colateral. La dama Elfo pregunta:

— ¿Esto es común? — Miguel responde:

— Esta ciudad es atacada por alguien al menos una vez por semana. — Georgia comenta:

— Es reconstruida al menos cuatro veces al año. Casi todas las construcciones son nuevas por lo mismo. — Loki dice:

— No me gustaría vivir aquí. —

Los robots llegan al parque, las personas corren, gritan, otros se quedan parados para ver a sus héroes. Iron Man es el primero en llegar, observa a Loki y sus amigos dentro de una cúpula verde transparente, siguen riendo, indiferentes a los robots.

Tony comienza a pelear con la amenaza e intenta lucirse pero es ignorado, además que el capitán le pide ir a otro sector donde hay más enemigos.

Asgard ve a su gatito correr tras una pequeña pelota de colores, sale de escudo. El joven se levanta para ir por su amigo. Los robots regresan al escapar de los vengadores. Una explosión espanta al gatito que corre hacia los árboles.

Asgard va tras él, Tom observa a su amigo irse y a las amenazas. Se levanta, suspira, les dice:

— Vendremos pronto. — Miguel pregunta:

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — Loki niega:

— Prefiero que te quedes aquí, por si algo ocurre. — Miguel asiente.

Loki comienza a patear robots, los golpea, corta con sus dagas, les dispara. Le parece realmente divertido. Salta entre y sobre ellos para que se destruyan entre sí. Asgard le indica que tienen que acabar con los robots, para que el gato deje de escuchar explosiones y quiera bajar del árbol.

Asgard y Loki se acoplan en la batalla perfectamente. Asgard toma a Loki de las muñecas, lo gira para que golpeen a los robots que están alrededor, lo lanza para que sigua atacando. Loki impulsa a Asgard, le ayuda a llegar más alto. Ambos se cubren las espaldas.

Los vengadores ven una oleada de pedazos de robots. En medio del caos Asgard y Loki luchan, abaten a cientos entre ambos, se sonríen. Thor los observa, recuerda cuando era él quien combatía hombro a hombro con Loki, cuando esas sonrisas eran para él y él sonreír a su hermano. Cuando era Loki cubriendo sus espaldas y salvándolo. Esos tiempos que los nueve temía su bina, cuando todos decían que juntos eran imparables.

Loki hace una seña a Asgard. El chico de ojos azules toma un tubo, asiente. Loki corre hacia él, se impulsa. Asgard golpea las plantas de Loki al elevarlo por los cielos.

Loki pasa junto a Thor y Tony, quienes lo observan. Saca sus dagas, observa su objetivo. Lanza certeramente, el transmisor se destruye y los robots pierden su formación, comienzan a desbaratarse.

Thor observa a su hermano caer, no puede evitar pensar en el incidente del puente, la historia ficticia que vio en la pantalla y en el mundo oscuro. El príncipe reacciona para ver a Asgard salvar a Loki de la caída al tomarlo entre sus brazos como si se tratara de una princesa.

Asgard sonríe mientras Loki patalea para que lo baje. Ellos pasan entre los vengadores, los ignoran, caminan de regreso al parque para recuperar a Lucky Loki.

Tony desciende junto a ellos, observa a Loki saltar, colgarse de una rama, impulsarse hacia arriba y desaparecer entre las ramas. El joven baja sosteniendo el gato de Asgard, se lo entrega al decir:

— Mantelo lejos de problemas. — Asgard responde:

— Es su naturaleza. —

Loki asiente al sonreír. Tony dice con entusiasmo:

— ¡Saben pelear! — Loki responde:

— Somos agentes Tony. —

Asgard acaricia a su gatito. Los tres caminan hacia donde el resto de los chicos esperan. Loki comenta a Tony:

— Aún quedan panecillos. — El ingeniero dice:

— Moriré feliz. — Loki se ríe:

— Hoy no morirás hombre sin batería. —

Tony se sienta junto a los chicos, aunque la armadura le dificulta un poco la acción. La dama Elfo y el enano se disculpan, al alegar que deben volver a casa. Loki les da unos bocadillos para el camino, Flor les da un mapa de New York para su próxima visita, Miguel les regala un pequeño cuadro donde ha puesto las fotografías digitales que Asgard tomó, Georgia les da una corona de flores. Ven a ambos marcharse.

Los amigos de Tony llegan. Los chicos los ignoran. Asgard anuncia cuando Thor se deja caer sobre el césped:

— Nos vamos. —

Agentes de SHIELD llegan y los rodean. Todos ponen las manos en alto. Los agentes se llevan a Loki y Asgard. Flor les dice cuando los agentes los escoltan lejos:

— ¡TODO ESTARÁ BIEN! ¡VAMOS A DECIRLE A NANI! — Asgard asiente, mientras Loki dice:

— Trataremos de llegar temprano. —

Georgia pregunta al terminar de meter el mantel a la canasta:

— ¿Qué hicieron esta vez? — Miguel responde:

— Creo que fue por los robots. Porque se llevaron a los dos. — Flor dice:

— Yo creo que es por ese chiste… ese… ¿Cómo decía? El de Odin. — Miguel dice:

— Odin es padre de todos menos de Loki. ¿Quién le dio eso? — Georgia responde:

— Donald lo traía en su celular. —

El teléfono de Miguel suena, responde:

— ¿Nani?… Asgard y Tom fueron capturados por SHIELD, creo que para interrogatorio estándar. Sí, ellos vinieron, no, a nosotros nos dejaron en paz. Tom dijo que regresaría temprano. Sí, lo trae. Asgard nos dejó a Lucky. ¿Tan pronto? Sí, lo sé. Llegaremos pronto. — Flor y Georgia esperan, Miguel les dice. — Nani dice que nos tenemos que ir ahora, antes que SHIELD intente llevarnos a todos. — Flor se queja:

— Pero si íbamos a tomar a Tony para cenar. — Georgia se queja:

— SHIELD MALDITO. — Miguel dice:

— Debemos movilizarnos. — Las chicas asienten. — Adiós Tony. — Flor se despide:

— Nos veremos pronto Tony, no te olvides de los condones si vas a salir con chicas.

— Basta Flor. — Georgia la regaña. — Nos veremos pronto pequeño bastardo. —

Tony no logra responder, porque ellos han corrido en direcciones diferentes, con el objetivo de evadir a SHIELD. Clint se queja:

— Esos infelices nos ignoraron. — Tony se ríe:

— Reconocen mi aplastante presencia, es por eso que los ignoran. — Natasha pregunta a Thor:

— ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tuvo Loki? — Thor responde:

— Loki nunca ha sido hábil para luchar. — Tony dice:

— De no ser por mi oportuna intervención, le habría pateado el trasero a lentejuelas.

— No me digas lentejuelas Tony. — Ellos miran alrededor, hay muchos pedazos de robots. — Thor, necesitamos más información de Loki. Él no es sólo un chico que sirve café en patines, mira, dio golpes limpios y precisos, acabó con cada robot que abatió, sin magia. — Thor dice:

— Éramos temidos, cuando luchábamos juntos, decían que éramos imparables. Él con su magia, yo con mi fuerza. — Thor mira su martillo. — Nadie podía vencernos. — Recuerda a Loki sonreírle a Asgard. Piensa. — Él no me necesita. —

Tony le pide a JARVIS decirle dónde llevó SHIELD a Loki. La IA le informa que los agentes no pudieron completar su misión. Asgard tomó al estilo nupcial a Loki y escaparon antes de salir de Central Park.

Fury no es feliz, tampoco lo es Odin, todo fue un fiasco. Los elfos y enanos, ahora, saben que no tiene a Loki en resguardo, hay una amenaza de guerra. Tony intenta componer todo, pero no pueden copiarse los archivos, así que, Fury tiene que poner a sus agentes a teclear informe por informe, escáner y organizar de nuevo cada expediente, lo cual puede tomarles años.

Odin comprende que esto no será productivo, así que decide volver a Asgard. Le dice a Thor, antes de irse:

— Thor, tienes que devolver a Loki a Asgard. Te deseo suerte, hijo mío. —

Thor asiente, promete regresar a Loki a Asgard. Odin desaparece en un destello. Thor se queda parado, observa a la ciudad, sabe que Loki está en alguna parte, allá afuera. Tony se sienta frente a la pantalla, con la canasta a un lado, les dice a sus amigos:

— Me veo fantástico en la televisión. — Pone el video donde él sale junto a Loki y sus amigos. Thor se sienta a su lado y Bruce que ya no está drogado. Bruce pregunta:

— ¿Cómo te fue? — Tony dice al tomar un trago de café:

— Increíble y ¿cómo te fue a ti Bruce? ¿Un bonito mundo de colores? — Bruce sonríe:

— Increíble. —

Los dos se ríen. Thor sigue observando la pantalla, ve a otro salvar a su hermano y reclamar su amor. Escucha a sus amigos hablar, pero intenta no pensar, pero escuchar a Tony sobre sus vacaciones al lado de Loki lo hace sentir desplazado.

El resto de la semana pasa sin contratiempos. Hay otro ataque pero logran reducir al villano de la semana. Tony recibe muchas preguntas sobre sus vacaciones, no todas las contesta, pero ama la atención. Fury aún está enojado y más por tener que capturar cada expediente manualmente, porque Loki y Asgard son capaces de reducir robots como si fuera un juego y por no tener la situación controlada.

Una mañana, en la que los vengadores disfrutan su desayuno en la cocina. Clint se levanta, va a dejar sus trastes en el lavavajillas. Todos menos Thor han terminado. Se escucha algo caer sobre la tabla, ahí está Loki, quien se dejó caer de un ducto de aire, viste un pijama de pantalón y playera de Batman.

Loki mira a Tony, dice al extender sus brazos con total entusiasmo:

— ¡RESOLVÍ EL ACERTIJO! — Tony mira a Loki, le pregunta:

— ¿Estás drogado? — Loki responde al dar una vuelta y patear un plato a Thor:

— ¡SÍ! ME DIERON MORFINA… — Tony cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — Loki responde al susurrar:

— Estaba en el hospital y me escapé…

— ¿Por qué? — Loki rueda los ojos al lanzar un salero contra Thor:

— Porque me hirieron.

— ¿Quién? — Loki se ríe al decir:

— Misiones son secretas. — Salta de la mesa, saca un marcador, intenta escribir pero se quedó sin tinta. — Maldita cosa. — Lo arroja contra la mesa y rebota a la cabeza de Thor. — ¿Tienes un plumón? — Bruce dice:

— Voy por uno. —

Loki riega sobre la mesa el jarabe que tenía Thor para su desayuno, comienza a garabatear pero no se ve lo suficiente, toma un chichillo y se corta el brazo, observa que la sangre es una mejor tinta. Sonríe al comenzar a garabatear al decirle Tony:

— El acertijo fue fácil cuando lo entendí. —

Tony observa los símbolos y no tienen sentido. Intenta seguir las palabras de Loki, pero sólo puede entender cosas como: Predisposición, genética, reconstrucción genética, perros gigantes, genes, bases, guanina.

Bruce llega para ver la cocina llena de símbolos rojos, mientras Thor le pide a Loki que deje de hacerse daño. Tony intenta entender todo lo que Loki le dice.

Asgard entra, pasa junto a Bruce, toma a Loki por la espalda, pone un pañuelo blanco sobre la nariz del joven. Loki cae inconsciente. Asgard lo toma al estilo nupcial. Camina hacia la puerta, dice:

— Disculpas. —

La sangre se convierte en destellos verdes antes de desaparecer. Tony va tras Asgard, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué están aquí? No es que me moleste. — Asgard lo ve, le dice:

— Nani está con Pepper. —

Tony recuerda la solicitud de Nani, sonríe, casi puede saltar de alegría. Pregunta:

— ¿Dónde están? — Asgard señala al techo:

— La voz. — Tony sonríe más, dice:

— Jasvis llévanos al piso donde está Nani. —

Tony y Asgard entran al ascensor. El ingeniero observa a Loki dormir, parece muy apacible. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Qué le pasó? — Asgard sólo dice:

— Mío. —

Tony decide no seguir haciendo conversación. El ascensor se detiene, llegan a la sala donde Nani y Pepper discuten los parámetros para que Loki se quede. Asgard se sienta en uno de los sillones de la lujosa sala de espera, recuesta a Loki, le acaricia su cabello.

El millonario va a la sala, para encontrar a Pepper viendo un álbum de fotografías en cuya portada dice: "Vacaciones".

Thor camina hacia donde aquel mortal tiene a su hermano. Con tristeza no puede recordar la última que vio a Loki, de esa panera apacible, como si sólo se tratara de una persona. Asgard sigue acariciando aquel cabello negro y suave. El príncipe dice:

— Buenos días mortal. — Asgard no voltea a verlo. — ¿Eres amigo de MI hermano? — Asgar mira a Thor, dice antes de besar la frente de Loki:

— Mío. Mi Loki. — Thor dice:

— Es MI Loki. —

Asgard no mira a Thor, en su lugar saca su teléfono para comenzar a tomar fotografías de Loki. Thor aprieta el mango de su martillo, intenta de nuevo:

— Mortal, entrega a mi hermano. —

Las cosas se complican cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren de nuevo, los amigos de Loki salen y Flor grita:

— ¡SE VE TAN LINDO! — Asgard los saluda:

— Hola. — Cris pregunta:

— ¿Cómo está? — Miguel se ríe:

— Quería verlo. — Asgard niega:

— No. — Muestra uno de los brazos manchados de sangre. — Él bien. — Georgia suspira:

— Deberíamos regalarle un cartón de plumones. —

Hay una aceptación general. Cris se acerca a Thor, le dice:

— ¡Thor! Eres fantástico. —

Thor habla con ese mortal, le parece ajeno tener que hablar con otros para saber de Loki. Sin embargo, la costumbre hace que Thor hable sólo de él y no consiga información.

Tony sale acompañado de las dos damas. Decide llevarlas al lugar donde Loki se alojará. Se trata de un piso destinado para visitas, hay un cuarto, una estancia y una pequeña cocina. Miguel comenta:

— Falta una biblioteca, al menos estantes. — Hay aceptación general. Flor dice:

— ¡Tiene una hermosa vista! — Georgia comenta:

— Le encantará la cocina. — Nueva aceptación general. Cris le dice a Asgard:

— Traje a tu gatito. —

Asgard coloca a Loki en uno de los sillones, se sienta, toma a su gato y se pone a jugar. Ellos comienzan a conversar, ignorando a Thor, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Cris. El príncipe pocas veces en su larga existencia se ha sentido tan incómodo. Nani pide a Stark:

— ¿Puedo tener una junta con sus amigos señor Stark? — Tony dice:

— ¿Para qué?

— Sólo algunas reglas de convivencia. —

Tony asiente. Sin embargo los únicos vengadores que están en la torre son él y Thor. Nani asiente con resignación, les dice:

— No lo sometan a mucho Estrés. Si no quiere hacer algo no lo hará así que no insistan. No lo obliguen a comer. No lo obliguen a dormir. Si lo ofenden buscará vengarse. Si le restringen muchas áreas se irá. Sobre todo, no invadan su espacio personal. Si lo tratan bien él se portará bien. — Tony pregunta:

— No le debo dar de comer a la media noche, ni mojarlo. ¿Cierto? — Nani dice con una sonrisa:

— Si él quiere comer déjalo comer lo que quiera. Si él está dormido no te acerques, si quieres seguir vivo. — La mujer dice. — Chicos, los estaremos esperando, recuerden llegar a tiempo. —

Nani se inclina para besar la frente de Loki, le dice con suavidad:

— Te amo cariño, pórtate bien. — Loki abre sus ojos, le sonríe al responder:

— También te amo mamá. —

Loki abre sus brazos, se despierta. Saluda a todos:

— Buenos días. — Flor corrige con una sonrisa:

— Ya es tarde Tom. — Nani le dice:

— Hijo, ven. — Toma las manos de Loki. — Te mostraremos este lugar. —

Thor los sigue, Cris y Tony intentan integrarlo a la dinámica. Nani se despide de Loki. Los chicos la escoltan a la salida, donde Nani y Loki se abrazan por un largo rato, antes de que ella suba al auto que la espera; ella tiene que ir arreglar lo del escape de Loki del hospital. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Sigues drogado? — Loki responde:

— No. —

Regresan dentro, comienzan a idear un plan, para una travesura. Cris y Thor no comprenden ni la mitad de lo que los muchachos hablan. Cuando todo está planeado, los muchachos salen para ejecutar.

Loki decide cocinar algo para todos ellos. Tony le dice que lo haga en la cocina común, la cual luce impecable. Thor observa a su hermano cocinar hábilmente. Los panecillos pronto se apilan junto a otros pastelillos. Los vengadores entran, Loki ofrece con una sonrisa amable:

— ¿Quieren? Pueden comer si gustan. —

La vacilación invade a los vengadores, piensan en el veneno que podría contener aquellas tentadoras delicias. Bruce dice:

— Lo agradezco pero no. — El capitán rechaza:

— Es amable de tu parte, pero no puedo aceptar. — Natasha dice:

— No. — Clint se burla:

— ¿Crees que alguien tomará algo de tu veneno? Estás loco. — Thor está por decir algo, pero Loki aleja la charola al decirle:

— Tú no piensas por ti mismo, así que no puedes responder. — Thor dice:

— ¡Puedo pensar por mí! — Loki dice:

— Muéstralo. — Saca un detonador de uno de sus bolsillos. — Esto, como pueden ver es un detonador, que detona cargas explosivas, las cuales están en Central Park. — Pone su pulgar sobre el botón rojo. — Si presiono este botón, muchas personas se verán afectadas por el hecho. Voy a preguntar a tus amigos y si todos responden lo mismo, demostrará que no piensas por ti mismo. La pregunta es ¿Quieres que presione este botón? — Señala al capitán:

— No. — La respuesta se repite cada vez, finalmente a Thor, quien dice:

— No. — Loki sonríe, dice:

— Lo sabía. — Tony aparece, ve el detonador, pregunta:

— ¿Es ese? — Loki asiente. Tony toma el detonador. — ¿Puedo presionarlo? — Loki dice:

— Claro, los chicos llegarán pronto. — Tony dice:

— Vamos a la terraza, ahí se verá genial. — Tony observa la cantidad masiva de pastelillos y panecillos. — ¿Por qué tantos? — Loki responde al quitarle importancia:

— Creí que tus amigos querrían compartir el momento y comer junto a nosotros, pero al parecer no creen que son suficientemente buenos. — Tony sonríe:

— Más para mí. —

Los amigos de Loki llegan, Flor grita:

— ¡Nos persiguió la policía! — Miguel se ríe, mientras Georgia dice:

— Sólo a ti se te ocurre pintar su carro. — Flor se defiende:

— ¡Necesitan más amarillo! — Loki pide:

— Mis amigos, les agradecería si me ayudaran con esto. — Miguel pregunta:

— Cocinaste como para todo el pueblo. ¿Por qué?

— Planeé invitar a los amigos de Tony, pero han declinado. — Asgard toma la charola que Thor mira. Georgia dice:

— Que pesados. —

Los chicos suben a la terraza. Se sientan, observan Central Park. Tony mira el detonador y presiona el botón. Los vengadores, la ciudad y los muchachos observan un hermoso cielo cubierto de fuegos artificiales, las luces y el brillo se ven como si fuese de noche. Tony dice:

— Es genial, ¿cómo lo hicieron? —

Tony y los chicos comienzan a hablar. Los vengadores lo comprenden, cargas explosivas y conmoción, era cierto pero no como lo imaginaron. Rato después, Tony dice al casi no poderse mover:

— Estoy lleno, pero quiero seguir comiendo. — Loki dice:

— Aún quedan muchos, ¿qué haremos con ellos? — Ven más de diez charolas llenas. Miguel propone:

— Podemos lanzarlos a la gente. — Flor dice:

— Podríamos venderlos. — Georgia:

— Podríamos hacer disfraces y tomarnos fotos. — Loki dice:

— ¿Recuerdan lo de los abrazos gratis? — Miguel se queja:

— ¿Cómo olvidar el cartelón? — Loki se levanta al decir:

— Mis amigos, eso haremos, regalaremos pastelillos. — Tony asegura:

— Estoy muy lleno para moverme. — Asgard dice:

— Voy. — Miguel acuerda:

— ¿Por qué no? — Cris dice:

— Caminar es saludable. — Loki le dice a Tony:

— Nos vemos. — Tony dice:

— Me quedo con algunos de estos. —

Tony toma unos panecillos. Los chicos toman las charolas, van a divertirse en New York. Los vengadores los ven pasar, huelen aquel dulce aroma prohibido, escuchan sus risas antes de cerrarse las puertas del ascensor. Tony ve los últimos fuegos artificiales iluminar el cielo, forman su cara al decir: "We love you"

El ingeniero siente una calidez que no recuerda haber sentido antes. Dice a sus amigos:

— Ellos son fantásticos. — Natasha pregunta:

— ¿Lo tenían planeado? — Tony dice con una sonrisa:

— Sí, lo hablamos en una habitación de hotel, antes que Loki cantara para nosotros. — Thor pregunta:

— ¿Él cantó para ustedes? — Tony dice mirando los destellos apagarse lentamente:

— Cada noche. Asgard le decía: Canta, canta pajarillo, canta para mí. Miguel, cuando no era Asgard, le diría: Canta para nosotros Tom. —

Tony aún siente que está soñando. Cuando los destellos se han ido, observa la fotografía que tomó con su teléfono.

Loki recorre las calles de New York acompañado de sus amigos, todos llevan carteles que dicen: "Pastelillos gratis." Regalan sonrisas y momentos dulces a quienes se acercan y a las personas sin hogar que no se acercan. Flor tiene que corretear a un ancianito que creyó que ella lo iba a golpear o algo así. Sin embargo, se encuentran a un grupo que se dedica a alimentar a personas sin hogar, como les queda tiempo deciden ir con ellos.

La noche cae, un grupo de motocicletas se acerca a la torre de los vengadores. Jarvis anuncia:

— El joven Hiddleston se acerca. — Tony pide:

— Ponlo en la pantalla. —

Tony observa a Loki bajar de una motocicleta, una chica se quita el casco, deja caer su largo cabello rosa y da un rápido beso en los labios a Loki, se trata de un roce. Los dos sonríen, mientras Loki se sonroja. El ingeniero siente una punzada, se dice que no son celos, pero no puede colocarlo. Un trueno ruge, mientras comienza a llover. Tony voltea para encontrar a Thor marchándose.

Loki entra a la torre. Tony lo espera, al verlo salir del ascensor le dice:

— Linda chica. — Loki asiente al decir con entusiasmo:

— Me dio su número. — Tony dice casi con impaciencia:

— Podemos trabajar… — Se siente nervioso, tanto tiempo buscando la cura para Bruce y Loki la tiene. — Tengo todo lo necesario para curar a Bruce. —

Tony observa la sonrisa de Loki caer. El príncipe caído se acerca a Tony, le dice:

— No puedo Tony. — El ingeniero casi grita:

— Tú resolviste el maldito acertijo. — Loki asiente, no le importa que el resto de los vengadores llegue:

— Lo hice, sé cómo curar a tu hermano de ciencia, como dices. Sin embargo, me es imposible, algo inalcanzable por el contrato.

— ¿El contrato?

— Sí. Una de las clausulas dice que por ningún motivo o circunstancia impondré mi voluntad, presencia o alguna cosa a sus amigos.

— ¡Tú puedes curar a Bruce!

— El contrato me lo imposibilita. Sus amigos han tomado una decisión y debo respetarla.

— ¿Por qué? — Loki toma aire, le dice:

— Tus amigos piensan que los voy a matar, envenenar o algo así. Puedes preguntarle a Jarvis. Me voy a cambiar, estoy empapado, comenzó a llover de pronto. —

Loki se marcha dejando a Tony. El ingeniero exige:

— ¿Qué pasó Jarvis? —

Tony observa la escena en la pantalla. Sonríe con amargura, comprende la trampa verbal. Un golpe basto para que Loki no estuviera obligado a servir o compartir con los demás.

Bruce se acerca, pregunta con miedo:

— ¿Cuál es el acertijo?

— Cómo curarte, ese bastardo astuto. —

Los vengadores, como de costumbre se sienta para compartir una tarde de cine. Hoy el cielo cae sobre New York, de nuevo. Todos toman sus lugares de costumbre. Loki los observa, lleva entre sus manos el libro que Cris le dio cuando se despidieron: "Magia para tontos." Observa un lugar lejano y oscuro, camina hacia allá, antes que Tony lo jale por la cintura y lo haga caer a su lado, al decirle:

— Siéntate conmigo. — Loki le dice:

— Mejor allá. — Tony ve el libro, lo señala:

— ¿Eres tonto? — Loki sonríe al decir:

— Todos somos tontos en alguna medida. Además. Cris me lo dio. Trucos para hacer creer a la gente que la magia existe. — Tony pregunta esperanzado:

— Podemos trabajar con Bruce. — Loki niega:

— No, ya tengo un nuevo pasatiempo. — Tony odia las negativas.

— Vamos amigo, puedes decirme. — Loki dice con una sonrisa traviesa:

— No quiero, fueron groseros conmigo. Además tengo esto ahora.

— ¡El acertijo que te di es mejor!

— Está resuelto, ya no es mejor.

— Pero Bruce…

— Es tu amigo, no mío. —

Steve les hace una señal para que guarden silencio. Loki cierra ruidosamente su libro, se levanta y se marcha. Tony decide olvidarse del asunto, ver la película y mostrarle a Loki que no le va a rogar.

Cinco minutos después llega Fury furioso, grita, exige que se le entregue a Loki. Un par de agentes va al cuarto asignado para el dios caído, sin pedir permiso o informar a los Vengadores.


	15. Chapter 15: Fury-batallas

**Muchas gracias a los que leen (xD si es que alguien aún lee), dobles a los que dejan comentarios (que sus amables palabras me ayudan a seguir) y especiales a quienes suben esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas. **

**Saludos a todos los que no hablan español y leen esto con traductor, mil gracias a todos. **

**Fury-Batallas**

Los agentes de SHIELD traen esposado a Loki, quien no se resiste, sólo sonríe socarronamente. Uno de los agentes le da puñetazo. Los vengadores ven caer una gota de sangre de la nariz de Loki, seguida por otra, pero el pelinegro no deja de sonreír. Fury no puede permitir que ese tunante siga con sus travesuras, comienza a gritar:

— ¡ARREGLA LO QUE HICISTE! ¡TE ENCARCELARÉ POR SIEMPRE SI NO LO HACES! —

Loki se limpia la nariz con el dorso de su mano, pregunta aún con su mirada juguetona:

— ¿Y qué si no lo hago?

— ¡TE ENCERRARÉ! — Levanta una ceja el pelinegro. Fury le apunta con un arma. Loki toma el arma la pone sobre su frente, le dice:

— Hazlo, quieres hacerlo, sólo tienes que hacerlo. —

Fury no es un agente novato, sabe las consecuencias de disparar. Le molesta que ese loco sigue sonriendo como si hubiera ganado. Intenta incitar al chico:

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? — Loki rueda sus ojos, lanza un dardo al agente que lo golpeó:

— Esto es porque no estoy en servicio. —

El agente comienza a correr, grita, se abalanza de cabeza contra las paredes. Steve grita:

— ¡Detenlo! — Loki pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? — Steve dice al ver aquel hombre convulsionar:

— ¡Va a morir!

— Si deja de luchar no morirá. — Fury siente una jaqueca comenzar a formarse, dice:

— Tu madre, ella me aseguró que ninguno de sus agentes mataría a los míos. — Loki sonríe, se acerca a él, camina alrededor al decir:

— No estoy en servicio, estaba dormido cuando entraron, me sacaron de la cama, me arrastraron y esposaron.

— ¿Te estás vengando?

— Sí y no. —

Loki lanza un pequeño dardo al agente que se clava en el cuello. El hombre deja de gritar, se deja caer al piso en posición fetal al comenzar a llorar. Fury exige:

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — Loki sonríe:

— Drogas.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi agente? — Loki responde:

— Recuerda sus peores pesadillas. Lo genial es que la mente, en determinadas áreas deja de reconocer el tiempo y el espacio. La verdadera pregunta es ¿cuánto tiempo se sumió en su infierno personal? — Comenta más para sí mismo. — Había ajustado la dosis para dos siglos, pero es diferente en cada persona, me gustaría preguntarle, pero no me lo van a permitir. — Mira a Fury. El hombre no es feliz, pero no le importa.

— Dame una muestra.

— No.

— ¡DAME UNA MUESTRA!

— No.

— ¡Entrégala!

— No, es mi… — El teléfono de Loki suena. — Un momento. — Responde. — ¿Hola? ¿Nani? Espera un segundo. —

Loki pone la llamada en espera. Se acerca a una de las mesas que están junto a los sillones, pone sobre ella su teléfono, presiona una tecla, Jagger aparece en miniatura sobre la pantalla del teléfono como un holograma:

— Rastrea la fuente, pon el altavoz. — Jagger asiente, se sienta en posición de loto. La voz de Nani se escucha:

— Agente 742, no podemos permitirnos más pérdidas de tiempo.

— Disculpe señora.

— Soy tu oficial superior, no debes ser tan coloquial conmigo.

— ¡Sí, señora! — La falsa Nani ordena:

— Agente 742, tiene la misión de entrar a la bodega z8Gate91456 de SHIELD y recuperar el objeto con el código G210-lite. Dicho objeto debe ser entregado en el muelle 12 en dos horas.

— Sí, señora. —

La llamada finaliza. Loki ve a Jagger, le pregunta con una sonrisa:

— ¿Los tienes? — Jagger asiente. Fury exige:

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — Loki responde algo aburrido:

— Las llamadas del más allá. Déjame oír. — Jagger dice al mostrar la fotografía de un hombre alto, con traje, cabello rubio sucio, quien sostiene una computadora:

— Den Starling, ex asesor de seguridad informática de la Casa Blanca. Fue despedido hace un año, desapareció hace tres meses. El motivo de su despido, fue porque tomó posesión de todos los misiles del país con su teléfono móvil. — Loki asiente. Jagger abre su boca para decir algo, pero una llamada entra. — Nueva llamada.

— Sea breve, la línea está sucia. — La voz de un hombre dice:

— Quiero tu apoyo.

— Esta noche tengo asuntos personales que atender.

— Entendido. — La llamada finaliza. Loki está por tomar el teléfono, pero Jagger anuncia:

— Nueva llamada.

— ¿Es un complot o qué? — Jagger se ríe.

— Soy yo. — Una voz distorsionada habla. — Sé que estás ahí, mi némesis. Sé que tienes a SHIELD por las pelotas. Sé que no vas a entregármelos. Sin embargo, necesito sus archivos, no por justicia sino por lo justo.

— Explica. — Jagger mira a Loki con curiosidad.

— Uno de sus agentes mató a mi hija, la justicia los protege. ¡Quiero lo justo! — Aparece el holograma de una fotografía de María Hill. — Esta zorra, quiero su cabeza. — Loki le dice a Jagger:

— Corrobora su historia. — El hombre continúa:

— Agradecería que me entregaras todos sus archivos, pero sé que no lo harás. Quiero que me des a esa asesina. —

Loki escucha las murmuraciones de los vengadores y los gritos de Fury. Jagger dice:

— Dice la verdad. — Loki responde:

— Breaker, necesito pensarlo. Recibirás mi respuesta en tres días. — Jagger cuelga, pregunta:

— ¿Vas a darle lo que quiere?

— No lo sé, odio los dilemas éticos, morales y todo eso… — Jagger dice:

— Llegó la invitación para las robobatallas. — Loki sonríe:

— Bien, no quiero más llamadas, bloquea todas si no es Nani mándalos a buzón. — Jagger asiente. — Di a Libby que desbloqueé la invitación de Peter y me secunde después… — Jagger sonríe al decir:

— Llamada entrante… — Loki pregunta con una sonrisa luminosa:

— ¿Es él? —

Jagger asiente antes de desaparecer. Loki toma el teléfono habla sin dejar de sonreír:

— Hola… —

Él camina alejándose de todos, sin importarle los gritos de Fury, las preguntas de Tony, las miradas de los otros, los quejidos del agente que llora en una es quina y el temor del resto. Va a su habitación, cierra la puerta. Tony escucha la rosita de Jagger, voltea para ver al niño:

— ¿Cómo caímos en este caos? — Jagger responde:

— EL CAOS siempre persigue a Tom. Muchas cosas raras pasan a su alrededor. — Fury dice:

— ¡QUIERO MIS ARCHIVOS DE REGRESO! — Jagger dice:

— Usted los eliminó. Su culpa.

— ¿MI CULPA?

— Sí.

— ¡Verás!

— ¿Qué hará? ¿Enviará a los vengadores a detenerme? ¿Por qué no lo intenta usted calvito? —

Fury saca su pistola, apunta a Jagger quien lo mira retadoramente. La bala sale del cañón, pero atraviesa el holograma que es Jagger, sigue su camino en línea recta para llegar al cráneo del agente que deja de lloriquear.

— Pare de sufrir. — Se burla Jagger. — ¿Otro intento? —

Fury intenta golpearlo, pero su mano traspasa a Jagger quien sólo se ríe. El hombre pregunta a pesar de su furia:

— ¿Qué demonios eres? — Jagger responde con orgullo:

— Soy una IA. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Quién le habló? — Jagger rueda los ojos, dice como si fuera obvio:

— Donald. —

Loki sale de la habitación, aún sonríe feliz, toma la mano de Jagger mientras su mochila cuelga de su hombro. Se despide:

— Nos vemos Tony. — Tony dice:

— No puedes irte, el contrato… — Loki mira a Tony, le dice:

— Tu empleador lo ha roto. — Tony abre la boca, Loki le indica con su dedo índice silencio. — La cláusula más importante era la de no daño. Yo cuidaría de ti y tus cosas, ningún daño vendría de mí y mis cosas, lo mismo aplica a ti. TU empleador vino a mí, TUS compañeros de trabajo me han golpeado, bajo TU techo. Esto rompe todo el contrato. —

Tony intenta tomar el brazo de Loki, quien con un ágil movimiento evita el contacto. El pelinegro sube al ascensor. Jarvis intenta detener el ascensor, pero este no lo obedece. El millonario se deja caer sobre el sillón, pasa sus manos sobre su cabello, le pide a Jarvis:

— Síguelo.

— Señor, es imposible. —

Tony sabe que está frito, cuando Nani se entere esta ocasión va a dispararle. Fury lo saca de sus pensamientos:

— Stark, necesito ver ese contrato. —

Tony va por un fajo de hojas. Fury talla su rostro, sabe que tiene que leer la maldita cosa con detalle.

Loki camina felizmente por las calles de New York, habló con Donald, no tiene que soportar a los amigos de Stark, no está atado a un contrato tan restrictivo y podrá ver el fuego arder.

Tony odia esperar, sin embargo ahora lo tiene que hacer. No puede contactar con Peter, Liby se lo llevó. Está en su laboratorio, ha cerrado la puerta no tiene ánimos para nadie. Escucha una risita inesperada, voltea para ver a Jagger mirándolo. El pequeño tunante dice con descaro:

— No es para tanto. — Tony voltea a verlo. — Podemos espiarlo.

— ¿Puedes? — Jagger asegura:

— Él me construyó. Puedo hacer muchas cosas. —

Jagger salta sobre la mesa, se vuelve miniatura, se recarga sobre una pantalla. Una imagen se muestra, es la del torneo. Loki se encuentra enfrentando a una chica. El robot de la joven es rápido, tiene dos sierras, se mueve ágilmente. El pelinegro espera el momento, un certero golpe le da la victoria. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Quién organiza las batallas? — Jagger responde:

— Trabajamos en ello. Hasta el momento nadie lo sabe, ni los patrocinadores. — Tony voltea a ver a Jagger:

— ¿Qué quieren los patrocinadores? —

Jagger se sienta, pone las palmas de sus pies juntas, se recarga en el marco de la pantalla. Cierra los ojos un momento, responde:

— El futuro. —

Tony mira la pantalla, observa al montón de nerds. Sabe que no todos construyeron su robot. Él tal vez se burlaría al decirles que son vírgenes u algo parecido. Jagger le dice:

— Tus amigos agentes son buenos, sin embargo los nerds son el futuro. Las guerras iniciarán como ciberguerras, además son capaces se infiltrarse en casi cualquier sistema desde la distancia. Una compañía tenía un eslogan: "El mundo en tus manos." Tú y ellos tienen el mundo en sus manos. Los patrocinadores buscan entre ellos nuevos elementos.

— ¿Qué quiere SHIELD?

— Lo mismo, pero ellos rechazaron ser patrocinadores.

— ¿Qué pasa con el rey?

— Nadie lo sabe, tres han sido coronados y han desaparecido. No hay movimientos electrónicos, transacciones, llamadas, fotografías, video de seguridad, nada. Nada ni nadie los ha vuelto a ver.

— ¿Qué quiere Tom? — Jagger mira a Tony, piensa en responder, dice:

— Lo diré, porque eres su amigo. Es por Morita. El hermano de Morita fue el último rey desaparecido. Morita quiere saber de su hermano. Hijo de la Luna y El Mago Oscuro contactaron con Tom. Ellos lo convencieron de ayudar.

— ¿Qué gana él?

— Resolver un acertijo. —

Peter ve a Tom aproximarse. El hombre araña lo felicita:

— ¡Vas a ir a las semifinales! ¡Felicidades!

— Gracias. Ganaste un título. —

Peter muestra un papel dorado, que tiene un sello de será rojo, donde es nombrado caballero de la corte, lo cual le da el derecho de participar el siguiente torneo.

— Soy Caballero de la Corte. — Loki dice:

— Lo felicito mi señor. — Hijo de la Luna se aproxima, seguido por Morita y El Mago Oscuro, saluda:

— Felicidades a todos nosotros. ¿Vamos a celebrar? — El Mago Oscuro dice:

— Si viene la basura de SHIELD no voy. — Hijo de la Luna le increpa:

— No seas tan negativo amigo mío. Peter no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido. —

El Mago Oscuro no responde, da media vuelta y se va. Peter dice:

— No puedo ir con ustedes, tengo exámenes. — Loki dice:

— Es una pena, entonces nos estaremos viendo. — Peter asiente:

— Diviértanse. —

Peter ve a Tom alejarse junto a sus amigos. Sonríe al pensar en Gwen, lo mucho que desea verla, pero tiene que estudiar y proteger la ciudad.

Tony voltea a ver a Jagger, le pregunta sin rodeos:

— ¿Sabes que Tom es Loki? — Jagger mira a Tony, responde como si fuese algo obvio:

— Todos lo saben, él lo sabe. Pero dice que no se siente como Loki, no lo recuerda y cuando le hablan de ellos es como si le hablaran de algo más.

— ¿No te importa?

— ¿Debería? ¿Te importa a ti cuando ves lo que él puede hacer? ¿Te importó cuando lo escuchaste cantar? ¿Te importa cuando comes lo que te da o cuando lo ves sonreír? ¿Te importó la semana que pasaste con nosotros?

— No. — Tony talla su cara. — Es como si él fuera Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde. — Jagger se ríe al asegurar:

— Es más que eso. Fue divertido, es momento que me marche.

— Espera… — Jagger se ha ido, deja a Tony sólo entre sus máquinas y pensamientos.

El siguiente día es un infierno para Shield y los vengadores. Una parte del muelle se quemó la noche anterior, un grupo de bodegas explotó. Desde la mañana se han suscitado explosiones y demoliciones de edificios. Tony no ha podido tomar su café o comer algo, para su fortuna Nani no ha aparecido.

El día es caótico, persecuciones de un par de sujetos escurridizos, los cuales perdieron al final. En la madrugada todos entran a la sala común, donde Arizona, Sídney y Loki esperan. Loki no parece feliz, tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho al mirarse molesto. Sídney mira su reloj, comenta:

— La señorita Potts se ha retrasado. — Arizona despeina a Loki, quien le dirige una mirada fija:

— Eres muy dramático, pequeño. — Loki mira a otro lado. Ella saluda a Tony. — Buenas noches Tony, hemos traído de regreso a Tom. —

Thor siente ganas de correr, abrazar a Loki y no dejarlo ir, agradecer a los mortales y mandarlos muy lejos, tal vez a ese reino llamado Madagascar, como la película. Pepper entra, dice con una sonrisa perfecta:

— Disculpen el retraso, si gustan a acompañarme. —

Pepper les indica que la sigan a una sala de reuniones, pisos abajo. Ella da un vistazo a Tony prometiéndole volver. Tony quiere ir, pero se encuentra muy cansado. Arizona y Loki intercambian unas palabras, luego él sale del ascensor.

Tony ve a Loki caminar hacia él, intenta sonreír pero sólo quiere café, buen café. Tony escucha a Loki decirle:

— Te haré un poco de café, siéntate. — Tony se atreve a pedir:

— También algo de cenar. —

Loki mueve negativamente su cabeza al sonreír, se encamina a la cocina del fondo. Unos minutos pasan, antes que Pepper salga del ascensor y le diga a Tony:

— No lo arruines Tony. Sería muy bueno para la compañía contratar a Tom Hiddleston. Él es brillante, sus publicaciones son muy prometedoras. — Tony pregunta algo atontado:

— ¿Qué publicaciones?

— ¡Eres increíble! El último artículo sobre radiación gama y su influencia en los aminoácidos del ADN. — Bruce se aproxima:

— ¿Él lo publicó?

— Sí, tiene otros. Todos son excelentes. — Ella voltea a ver a Tony. — Lo quiero como parte de nuestro equipo. — Tony le dice:

— Sí cariño. —

Ella se marcha sin prestarle mucha atención. Bruce pasa sus manos por su cara, ese artículo que leyó esta mañana en lugar de desayunar, es tan esperanzador, una nueva perspectiva. Quiso correr a buscar al investigador responsable, pero habían pasado tantas cosas. Thor se acerca, pregunta:

— ¿Es algo malo mis amigos? — Tony dice:

— Tu hermano es un maldito genio. — Thor dice con orgullo:

— Él es inteligente. — Bruce le comenta:

— Él es más que inteligente Thor. — Viuda Negra se aproxima, pregunta:

— ¿Qué quieren decir? —

Bruce toma el artículo que dejó sobre uno de los esquineros de la sala, lo entrega a la agente. Ella lo revisa, pero a pesar de sus amplios conocimientos no logra entenderlo del todo.

— Lo que dice ahí es una nueva perspectiva de la genética, que podría catapultar todo lo que conocemos. — Tony dice aún desparramado en el sillón:

— El infeliz reescribió la genética en una semana. —

Loki regresa con dos charolas, pone una frente a Tony. Se trata de una hermosa ensalada de frutas, la cual simula un pequeño jardín, junto a una taza de café.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡No soy un maldito conejo! — Loki le dice lenta y amenazantemente, le da la mirada, esa que Thor conoce, la misma que su madre les daba cuando hacían algo horrible:

— Te lo vas a comer, TODO, o lo que tengo en esta charola no lo tendrás. —

Loki descubre la charola para dejar ver dos panecillos y otra taza de café. Tony comienza a comer. Loki sonríe, se sienta en el suelo, frente a la mesita donde puso la charola, acerca su mochila, saca una guitarra, la comienza a tocar. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Llevas mucho practicando? — Loki responde:

— Comencé esta mañana, 47 me dijo que no sospecharían de un cantante de metro. Me dio media hora para aprender, antes de ir por ellos. — Viuda Negra pregunta:

— ¿Hablas del agente 47? — Loki dice:

— Claro. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Son amigos?

— No lo sé, tenemos una relación libre. — Viuda Negra pregunta:

— ¿Sabes dónde está?

— No es algo que diré. —

Tony dice aun mascando los últimos restos de fruta:

— ¿Puedo tener el resto? —

Loki desliza la charola a Tony, la cual choca con la otra quitándola suavemente al hacerla de lado. Tony toma un panecillo, lo degusta como si fuera su última cena, toma un sorbo de café, no quiere que termine el momento. Bruce dice:

— ¿Puedo tomar uno? — Loki dice:

— Son de Tony. —

El resto de los vengadores sabe que si quieren comer tienen que buscar por sus medios. Tony sonríe al decir:

— Es mi hermano de ciencia… — Loki lo corta:

— Aún tienes uno sin tocar, puedes dárselo a todos tus hermanos y no tener más jamás.

— Eres toda una diva.

— Arizona lo dice mucho. —

Tony toma el otro panecillo, sabe que Jarvis se encargará del resto de los vengadores. Él termina, su cabeza ya no duele, pero tiene sueño. Se recuesta en el sillón, pide al casi exigir:

— Canta algo… —

Loki lo mira. Tony piensa en pedirle que se siente a su lado, poder tener algo de contacto físico, añora tener un cuerpo caliente a su lado, está muy cansado como para conseguir a una fémina dispuesta. Loki deja la guitarra dentro de la mochila de nuevo, va hacia el sillón, se sienta y permite que Tony ponga su cabeza en su regazo, comienza a cantar:

— You know you need a fix when you fall down. You know you need to find a way to get you. Through another day… — Painkiller de Three days grace.

Tony se adormece al escuchar esa voz, cae en un sueño tranquilo, los colores son brillantes, se encuentra en un jardín enorme, corre al sentirse libre. Mientras tanto, los amigos de Tony entran a la sala común, observan a Loki cantar.

Thor recuerda todas las ocasiones que Loki cantó para él, las épicas estrofas de las canciones de Asgard. Intenta recordar la última ocasión que compartieron un momento así, pero todos son recuerdos antiguos, antes de unirse tanto a sus amigos, cuando Loki era su único y verdadero amigo.

La canción termina, rompe el momento. Loki se desliza, pone una almohada bajo la cabeza de Tony, recoge las charolas, va a la cocina. Bruce lo sigue, dice con emoción:

— ¿Puedes decirme más de tu artículo? — Loki responde de manera cortes:

— Es de noche, no creo que sea el mejor momento.

— Claro, es sólo… — Loki coloca el último cubierto en el escurridor:

— Buenas noches Doctor Banner. —

Loki sale de la cocina, toma sus cosas, camina al ascensor ignorando a todos. Thor se precipita dentro del elevador. Las puertas se cierran. El rubio dice:

— Cantas bien. — Loki lo mira con escepticismo, pero responde:

— Lo sé. —

Thor se siente incómodo, quiere decir algo, hacer algo, intenta abrazar a Loki, pero las puertas se abre y su hermano escapa de inmediato. Loki camina con gracia, entra a una puerta y cierra tras él.

Thor se sienta en una de las sillas, está dispuesto a esperar. Recuerda la sonrisa de Loki, una ocasión en que le dijo:

"Debes aprender a esperar hermano mío." Thor le respondió:

"Sepa su lugar hermano, soy mayor y sé lo que hago." Loki simplemente le dio la espalda y se fue.

Thor recuerda a Jane, su sonrisa, la manera en que pensó amarla. La manera en que al ser honesto con él, sabe que ella no lo complementa. Piensa en Loki cantando a Tony, como lo hacía para él, con paciencia, la forma en que lo vio amenazantemente como lo hacía con él. Siente ese mudo en el estómago, la ira, el dolor, la desesperación de querer arrancar a Loki de las manos de todos y tenerlo para él como antes. Tener de regreso a su amigo, su confidente, su consejero, su hermano, su refuerzo, la persona con el plan. Saber que ante cualquier problema puede contar con alguien, saber que alguien lo comprende.

Thor pone su rostro entre sus manos, se inclina al frente al poner sus codos contra sus piernas. Quiere gritar, destruir algo, patear a alguien. Desea lavar el vacío que se vuelve más grande cuando ve a Loki teniendo a alguien más. Siente el impulso de levantarse, pero si lo hace no verá a su hermano.

La puerta se abre, sale la señorita Potts, Sídney, Arizona y Loki. Su hermano pasa frente a él sin prestarle atención, se levanta, le habla pero es ignorado. Arizona regresa, se acerca al príncipe, le dice:

— Señor Thor, ¿puedo darle un consejo?

— Habla mujer.

— Tom ama los regalos, si le das algo que le guste él te tomará más en cuenta. — Ella le guiña el ojo. — Le encantan los libros. —

— Gracias. —

Arizona asiente al irse. Thor ve a su hermano desaparecer en el ascensor cuando las puertas se cierran. Intenta recordar la última vez que le dio un regalo a Loki. Fue hace mucho tiempo, intenta recordar qué le dio a su hermano, no se acuerda si fue una piedra de río o un listón.

Thor espera el ascensor, presiona el botón que lo lleva arriba. Cuando sale, los asesinos lo esperan, Viuda Negra vuelve a preguntar:

— Thor, necesitamos saber de qué es capaz Loki. — Thor suspira, sabe que va para largo, dice:

— Es uno de los mejores hechiceros de Asgard. Es hábil con las dagas y las ilusiones.

— ¿Algo más? — Thor piensa, se da cuenta que realmente no lo sabe:

— Por su magia puede cambiar de forma. — Steve cuestiona:

— ¿De forma? ¿Cómo parecerse a alguien? — Thor sonríe al recordar cuando Loki se estaba burlando del buen capitán:

— A cualquier persona incluso animales. —

Thor escucha las preguntas, que sólo hacen más tangible lo poco que sabe de Loki. Le duele reconocerlo, que camina a su habitación y se encierra ahí. Quiere despertar, ser despertado por Loki quien lo amenace con algo terrible, ir a cumplir con las clases aburridas, jugar con su hermano. Añora esos viejos tiempos donde todo era fácil, cuando Loki lo amaba.

La tempestad vuelve a caer sobre la ciudad, mientras, Thor desea desesperadamente regresar a los tiempos cuando Loki lo amaba. Thor no sabe que una rubia exuberante lo observa desde lejos, dispuesta a cumplir su anhelo por un precio y tiempo.

Shield sigue intentando encontrar sus archivos. Alguien espera la resolución de Loki. Sídney, Arizona y Loki van a un hotel para descansar.

Thor se despierta por el dulce aroma de los panecillos, recuerda las ocasiones que su hermano lo despertó con una sonrisa y un panecillo. Abre sus ojos, mira alrededor, no se encuentra en Asgard, su hermano no está ahí, pero el aroma permanece. Se levanta, camina fuera de su habitación, sigue el aroma hasta la cocina común.

Thor observa a su hermano cocinar alegremente, viste ropa Midgard, pantalones de mezclilla, zapatillas de deporte y una sudadera con capucha verde. Escucha su voz tararear una canción mientras corta frutas. Ve a su hermano voltear, sonreír suavemente, saludar con alegría:

— Buenos días. — Thor da un paso, para que su mundo caiga en pedazos después. — ¿Cómo dormiste Tony? —

El millonario saluda a Thor, se sienta frente la mesa, donde Loki ha puesto el desayuno frente a él.

— Muy bien, eres un encanto. ¿Puedo tener carne? ¿Una hamburguesa? — Loki ríe:

— Deberías estar agradecido, es por su salud. —

Thor se sienta a la mesa, quiere tomar la comida de Tony, pero Loki lo mataría. Escucha a su hermano hablar con el ingeniero:

— Tony, tienes una reunión en una hora. Le sugiero terminar de comer e ir a acicalarse.

— Cancélala. — Loki se acerca a Tony, dice irguiendo la espalda, con un tono mortal y la mirada:

— Asistirá a esa reunión si no quieres salir volando por una ventana sin su amado traje.

— Ok, ok, pero no te pongas todo maniático asesino. — Loki sonríe al volver a su modo buena onda:

— Bien. —

Thor pregunta:

— ¿Puedo tener desayuno? — Se muerde los labios antes de decir "hermano". Loki lo mira, sonríe y le acerca el teléfono de la cocina:

— Señor Odinson, aquí está el teléfono o puede servirse usted mismo. —

Thor siente su corazón venirse aún más abajo. El Capitán América regresa de su carrera matutina, los demás vengadores comienzan a aparecer. Loki les da una sonrisa altiva, al saludar a todos con un tono amable:

— Buenos días a todos. — Le dice a Tony. — Usaré la habitación que me asignaste para cambiarme. Nos veremos veinte minutos antes de la reunión, aquí. —

Loki sale de la habitación, mientras el resto de los vengadores miran a Tony. Tony dice después de comer una estrella de mango:

— Es mi asistente, por un mes. — Clint pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? —

— Para que sus amigos no hagan trampa en los exámenes o alguna mierda así. — Tony come una estrella de piña. — Voy a iniciar un aburrido día. —

Los vengadores ve salir a Tony. Natasha mira que él se ha comido toda su fruta. Bruce sonríe, puesto que Tony no come nada sano aunque su vida dependa de ello. Thor se sigue viendo abatido. Steve comienza a cocinar para todos.

Loki entra a la cocina faltando 25 minutos para la junta, lleva una canasta en su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha revisa su celular. El lleva un traje azul marino de dos piezas, camisa blanca, corbata del color del traje, zapatos de vestir, el cabello peinado pulcramente y lentes. Él responde su celular:

— ¡Hola hermano!… ¿Padre? Sí, estaré ahí. —

Loki cuelga, sigue revisando sus asuntos en el celular. El teléfono vuelve a sonar poco tiempo después. Loki responde de nuevo:

— Hola. Sí, mi primer día en mi nuevo empleado. Sí, será divertido. Mi empleador llegará cinco minutos tarde, le haré una escena. ¡Sí! Un poco de amenazas y hará lo que dice la agenda. ¿Por qué no funcionaría? — Se ríe. — Te lo he dicho, el alfabeto tiene muchas letras. ¿Salir?… No puedo, ya quedé con mi padre. Bien, nos vemos pasado mañana, sí, nos divertiremos mucho. —

Loki sigue jugando con su teléfono. Tony entra cinco minutos tarde. El millonario recibe una mirada fija, ve la línea que forman los labios de Loki, quien no oculta su molestia:

— Dije veinte minutos, ha llegado 5 minutos tarde Anthony.

— Aún es temprano, ¡demonios!

— ¿Cómo se afrontarán los imprevistos si vamos a tiempo? Es más valioso llegar una hora antes que un minuto después.

— ¡Es una locura!

— ¡Ser puntual no es una locura! — Tony está por responder, pero Loki sonríe como un depredador. — Usted me ha hecho enfadar. — Muestra la canasta. — Tengo rehenes. — Quita el mantel, deja ver veinte panecillos, se acerca al fregadero, pone en marcha el triturador de comida. Toma un panecillo. — No puede salvar a todos. Ha llegado tarde, por ello uno de estos inocentes ha de perecer, acabar su existencia de manera miserable. — Deja caer al triturador. — Si quiere salvar a los otros 19 inocentes hará todo lo que la señorita Potts tiene agendado, en tiempo y forma. Cuando termine regresará aquí y podrá sacarlos de su angustia. — Loki pone los panecillos en el microondas. Teclea una cuenta regresiva. — Si llegas un segundo tarde se cocinarán hasta carbonizarse. Si alguien intenta salvarlos el electrodoméstico explotará. — Tony asegura:

— Eres un demonio. — Loki ríe:

— Sí, es lo que padre dice. —

Tony mira el microondas, la cuenta regresiva, toma la muñeca de Loki, le dice:

— Tenemos que apurarnos cuernitos. — Loki se queja:

— No soy cuernitos. —

Tony voltea a ver a Loki, se da cuenta de algo. Loki es más bajo que él, por una o dos pulgadas. Tony dice:

— Eres más bajo que yo. — Loki rueda los ojos. — ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta?

— Uso botas y patines. — Los vengadores miran a ambos, se dan cuenta que es cierto. — Yo aún voy a crecer mientras tú no. — Loki dice con petulancia. — Llegarás de nuevo tarde si sigues perdiendo el tiempo. —

Tony corre jalando a Loki, suben al ascensor el cual baja directamente al piso de la reunión. Entran un minuto antes, todos ya están ahí. Pepper sonríe al ver a Tony llegar. Loki se sienta en una esquina, mientras Tony toma su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa.

Tony se da cuenta que el día lleno de deberes de oficina no es tan malo. Loki comparte con él sus comentarios, chistes, hace todo más soportable. Sin darse cuenta Tony no se da cuenta cuando ha terminado todos sus deberes.

Tony ve su reloj, tiene diez minutos para salvar a los rehenes. Sale corriendo. Pepper llama a Tom:

— Hablemos. —

Tony llega ante el microondas, abre la puerta, toma los panecillos, se vitorea a él mismo:

— ¡SALVÉ A LOS REHENES! ¡Soy el mejor! —


	16. Chapter 16: Conquistando a Pepper

Hola

Disculpas por la tardanza, xD pero la escuela es una perra, jajajajajajajajajaja…

Muchas gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios. Amo los comentarios jojojjojo

Lunatex:Muchos saludos, muchas felicidades a tu hermana por su boda. Sí, habrá romance :D Gracias por el consejo, xD no sé andar en tacones. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Conquistar a Pepper.**

Loki observa a Tony, está recargado en el marco de la puerta, sonríe. Ve al ingeniero comer. Tony ve a ese chico, el dios loco, dice con entusiasmo:

— Mira, frustré tus malvados planes.

— Sería imperdonable que tan magnánimo héroe fallara. — Tony sonríe, toma un sorbo de la taza con café:

— Soy el más grande héroe de todos los tiempos. — Escucha la risa suave de Loki, sabe que le encanta escucharlo. Recuerda a Pepper sonreír.

— Lo es usted grandilocuente señor. —

Tony ve caminar a Loki en su dirección, lo observa, camina con tanta gracia. El ingeniero pide:

— Ayúdame a conquistar a Pepper. — Loki se sorprende. — Ella es genial. No importa cuántas modelos tenga en mi cama, me siento vacío. Quiero a Pepper. — Tony observa a Loki, encuentra una expresión suave y comprensiva. No sabe por qué le es tan fácil decirlo al dios loco, cuando no podría aceptarlo él mismo. — Quiero recuperarla. —

Loki se acerca a Tony y el ingeniero se abraza de la cintura del menor. — Me siento sólo… — Loki dice:

— Tenemos que hacer un plan. —

Tony sonríe, entonces ellos comienzan a planear como conquistar a Pepper. Ellos hablan, no se dan cuenta que las horas de trabajo han terminado. Los vengadores entran a la sala común, la hora de la comida está cerca. El Infinito se materializa al dirigirse a la cocina. Thor ve al monstruo que ha robado a su hermano, se abalanza contra él, pero el martillo no asesta el golpe.

Thor observa un campo de energía verde sostenido por su hermano, cuyos ojos son azules. El Infinito sonríe feliz. Thor intenta de nuevo, pero escucha al ser decir:

— Él morirá para protegerme. ¿No es así mi amado hijo?

— Por su puesto padre. —

Thor baja su martillo. El capo energético desaparece. El Infinito abraza a Loki por la espalda. Loki sonríe ante el amable contacto de aquel impostor. El monstruo dice:

— Estaba tan preocupado por ti, mi pequeña reliquia robada.

— Estoy bien, padre.

— Vamos a jugar, algo muy divertido.

— ¿Muy divertido?

— ¡Sí! Vamos hijo mío, tus hermanos esperan por nosotros. —

El Infinito suelta a Loki, toma la delgada muñeca del joven, comienzan a caminar al desvanecerse en el aire. Tony dice al romper la conmoción:

— Él no me agrada. —

Thor se siente derrotado una vez más, es como si se hundirá en el fango, un maldito fango mágico, si golpea podría romper todo, si lucha se hunde. Desearía que su madre o Loki estuvieran, ellos podrían orientarlo. Por un momento cree escuchar a su hermano decirle al oído:

"¿Dónde están tus Midgard ahora? ¿Dónde está esa mujer? ¿Dónde están todos aquellos que significaron más que yo en tres días? ¿Valió la pena?"

Thor voltea, cree por un segundo ver a Loki riendo, disfrutando, pero no está. No hay miradas crueles o carcajadas. Está sólo en medio de sus amigos.

Tony anuncia que es hora de ver una película. Thor a diferencia de otros días no se engancha con la película, sigue pensando en su hermano.

Esa noche Tony intenta dormir plácidamente, pero no puede, las pesadillas intentan agarrarlo para sumirlo en su infierno personal. Se levanta para ir a su laboratorio, se acompaña de un par de botellas de fino licor. El tiempo es insignificante cuando se encuentra ahí.

Tony se despierta sobresaltado por una trompeta, salta de la silla antes de caer al suelo. Observa a Loki riendo, lo escucha decir:

— Levántate y brilla. — Tony le lanza algo que tenía en su escritorio, para ver que es un holograma.

Tony sale del laboratorio, ahí está Loki, quien sostiene una bicicleta, dice con una sonrisa radiante:

— Vamos a comenzar. — Tony se queja:

— Estoy cansado, mañana. Voy a tomar mi café y… — Tony siente la suave mano de Loki tomar la suya, lo escucha decir:

— Sólo existe el hoy Anthony. —

Tony es arrastrado para hacer calentamiento y luego salir de la torre en bicicleta. Media hora después regresan sonriendo, comentado todo lo que vieron. El millonario va a ducharse mientras Loki prepara el desayuno.

Un estruendo sacude la torre, Hulk entra a la cocina haciendo más grande la entrada. El hombre verde se abalanza contra Loki. El joven pregunta con una sonrisa:

— ¿Quieres? Hoy hice waffles. — Hulk ruge, pregunta:

— ¿Dónde está Tony?

— Se está bañando. — Loki levanta las cejas, pregunta. — ¿Lo quieres ver desnudo?

— Hulk quiere Tony bien. — Loki pone el plato con Waffles sobre la mesa, indaga:

— ¿Aceptarás mi amable invitación? —

Hulk ve los Waffles luego ve a Loki. El aroma es dulce y embriagante, comienza a comer. El hombre verde ve la suave sonrisa de Loki, no puede evitar sonreír. Los vengadores entran momentos antes, esperando encontrar a Hulk golpeando a Loki, pero no esperan encontrar con una escena doméstica. Loki pregunta a Hulk:

— ¿Te gusta el chocolate? — El vengador responde con la boca llena de Waffles:

— Sí. — Loki regresa su atención a la Wafflera al asegurar:

— Esto te va a encantar. —

Unos minutos después, Loki pone una torre de Waffles de chocolate, con fresas y crema de avellanas. Hulk comienza a devorarla, toma el vaso con leche que es rellenado antes de terminarse. Los vengadores ven a Loki colocar la ensalada de frutas, la taza de café y Waffles para Tony.

El millonario entra vistiendo casual, se ve muy feliz. Se siente en el cielo cuando entra y ve su desayuno. Toma el café, los Waffles picotea la fruta. Hulk se sienta feliz también. Los espías se fueron al igual que el capitán, mientras Thor sigue observando. Loki anuncia:

— Me iré alistar, nos veremos aquí veinte minutos antes de la primera junta.

— ¿Dónde están mis panecillos? — Loki dice suave y gentilmente:

— Podrás salvarlos, son los rehenes como ayer. Cada misión cumplida en la agenda de la señorita Potts te dará una pista para rescatarlos. —

Tony sonríe, le encantan los juegos, hace todo más emocionante. Hulk sigue comiendo, cuando termina el último bocado vuelve a ser Bruce. El hombre pregunta con preocupación:

— ¿Hice daño? — Tony dice:

— No, Bro. Sólo comiste todo lo que Loki te dio. — Bruce se siente lleno y relajado. Pregunta algo preocupado:

— ¿Crees que me drogó? — Tony responde:

— Comimos lo mismo, no me siento drogado. — Dice con una sonrisa. — Voy a trabajar, para seguir manteniendo a esta hermosa familia. —

Tony esta ocasión llega a tiempo, porque no quiere que uno de los rehenes muera en vano. Ve a Loki llegar, lleva un traje negro, de tres piezas, camisa blanca, una corbata color tinto y zapatos de vestir. Van a las reuniones.

Pepper está muy feliz porque Tony ha llegado a todas la reuniones, cumplido con las entrevistas, no se ha aparecido borracho y ha dicho un diez por ciento menos insensateces.

Bruce está en su laboratorio, pregunta a Jarvis:

— ¿Por qué estás de lado de Loki? — Jarvis responde:

— Soy fiel al señor Stark. — Bruce cambia la pregunta:

— ¿Qué hace que Loki sea bueno para Tony? —

Jarvis muestra un informe, donde muestra que Tony bebe menos, duerme más, come mejor, pero hay algo más. Cada vez que ingiere panecillos, su hígado sana más rápido. Bruce se interesa:

— Vamos a correr unas pruebas. Necesitamos encontrar a esos rehenes. —

Tony siente que todo es menos estresante. Loki se encarga de aligerar todo. Tiene buen café, galletas sabrosas, todos son menos idiotas, sobre todo tiene a alguien que puede llevar su ritmo.

Tony termina minutos antes, corre siguiendo las pistas, encuentra a los Rehenes en un cajón de la cocina. Loki entra, se ha quitado el traje, lleva pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera roja como en la mañana. El joven cocina para Tony, el aroma difunde por todo el piso. Los vengadores se ven atraídos, pero sólo hay un lugar puesto para un comensal.

Tony se sienta, observa el hermoso filete que aguarda, la ensalada, no hay vino sino una infusión de flores. Pepper entra, sonríe, pregunta:

— ¿Qué huele tan bien? — Loki pone otro lugar, dice:

— ¿Quiere comer señorita Potts?

— Sí, gracias. —

Pepper toma asiento, corta un trozo de carne de ternera, es suave, bien condimentada, es la mejor que ha probado en mucho tiempo. Loki anuncia:

— Me voy, nos veremos mañana. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿No vas a cantar para mí? — Loki levanta una ceja, cruza los brazos, dice:

— No es una obligación en mi contrato, ni está dentro de mis horas de trabajo.

— Si digo: Por favor. ¿Lo harás? — Loki dice:

— Estaré aquí a las 7:55 P.M. —

Loki sale sin decir más, va por su mochila para entrar después al ascensor. Pepper le dice a Tony:

— Esto es fantástico. — Tony dice:

— Aún no pruebas lo mejor. —

Pepper y Tony comienza una amena conversación, como hacía tiempo no tenían. Pepper pregunta, de momento:

— ¿Sabe cantar? — Tony dice emocionado:

— Tienes que escucharlo. —

Ellos siguen conversando relajadamente; mientras Thor camina por las calles, ha preguntado por una librería. Se para frente al edificio, suspira, sabe que necesita acercarse a su hermano, un libro podría ser su puente.

Entra, ve estanterías, persona leyendo, grupos comentando libros, niños leyendo. Sabe que a Loki le encantaría este lugar. Avanza, va por los pasillos, pronto sabe qué no tiene idea de qué comprar. Una joven se aproxima, pregunta:

— ¿Puedo ayudarle? —

Thor la observa, es una hermosa joven pelirroja, con pecas salpicando su nariz, ojos cafés, está vestida con el uniforme de la tienda: camisa blanca, chaleco y falda azul marino, zapatos negros. Él dice:

— Quiero regalarle un libro a alguien. — Ella cuestiona con interés:

— ¿Alguien especial? — Thor dice:

— Es mi hermano. — Ella sonríe aún más, indaga:

— ¿Qué edad tiene? — Thor piensa en decirle la edad de Loki, pero decide decirle la edad Midgard de su hermano:

— Tiene diecisiete años. — Ella dice:

— Hay una sección juvenil con muchos títulos por elegir. Si gusta acompañarme. —

Thor acompaña a la joven, no voltea a ver a Loki quien entra a la tienda pero va en dirección opuesta. La mujer le muestra los títulos más comerciales, los que se encuentran en la cima de las ventas. Loki va a la sección de ciencia.

Thor escucha lo que la mujer le suministra, finalmente toma una pila de libros y va a pagar las colecciones. Loki pensó en quedarse hasta que cerraran, pero ahora tiene que regresar a la torre.

Thor regresa feliz a la torre con dos cajas con libros. Espera ansioso a ver a Loki, quiere regalarse esos libros y volver a tener a su hermano. La lluvia ha cesado.

Loki sale de la librería con un tomo bajo el brazo, se siente feliz por no ver nubes. Camina hacia la torre, se siente feliz por haber encontrado el nuevo libro publicado de Stephen Hawking.

Tony espera impaciente, quiere que Pepper escuche a Loki cantar. Loki llega como prometió. Saluda amablemente a Pepper y a Tony. Pregunta:

— ¿Ya cenaron? — Tony dice:

— Sí, ligero, pero cenamos. —

Loki saca su guitarra de su mochila, se sienta frente a la pareja, sonríe, comienza a tocar su guitarra, canta:

— Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected. And I can tell you I've been moving in so slow. Don't let it throw you off too far. Cause I'll be running right behind you… — So Contagious de Acceptance.

Pepper sonríe, ve que Tony se ha quedado dormido en su regazo. Felicita al joven que regresa la guitarra a su mochila:

— Eso fue hermoso.

— Gracias. — Pepper pregunta:

— ¿Por qué no te quedas en la torre? — Loki se levanta, niega con su cabeza, dice:

— Muchos héroes. Señorita Potts debo irme.

— Gracias Tom, nos veremos mañana.

— Hasta mañana. —

Loki se dirige al ascensor. Thor le sale al paso, extiende una hermosa caja dorada con un listón verde, dice:

— Un presente. — Loki cuestiona con desconfianza:

— ¿Cuál es el motivo?

— Una ofrenda de paz. —

Thor espera que abra la caja. Loki jala el listón para descubrir TODA la saga de Cincuenta Sombras de Gray. Leyó unas hojas del primer libro, personalmente no le agradó, en este momento de su vida quiere leer ciencia, manuales, algo de literatura fantástica. Mira al guerrero, dice poco convencido:

— Gracias. —

Thor sabe que su hermano no le gustó su presente. Intenta decir algo, pero Loki se ha escabullido al ascensor. El bromista guarda la caja en su mochila, en el área de: "Libros por leer." Thor espera que el siguiente presente sea mejor recibido. Aún tiene esperanza.

Pepper acaricia el rostro de Tony, se pregunta con resignación:

— Me hubiera gustado que hubiéramos podido funcionar Tony. —

Loki corre alejándose de la torre de los Vengadores, sólo porque quiere estar muy lejos de Thor.

La mañana siguiente es diferente, porque la alerta se enciende en la torre, los vengadores salen a defender la ciudad de un ataque de robots humanoides. Todos voltean a ver a Tony, quien dice:

— No son mis hijos. —

Ellos salen a enfrentarlos, pero pueden destruirlos pero los robots se vuelven a armar. Clint pregunta:

— ¿Alguien tiene flechas? Porque las mías se terminaron. — Thor asegura:

— Es magia. — Clint pregunta:

— ¿Loki? — Thor asegura:

— No es similar a la magia de Loki. — Steve dice:

— Tenemos que terminar con esto pronto. —

Steve ve a Loki parado sobre la cabeza de un robot, ve al joven saltar para ponerse de lado de Tony y decirle:

— Tienes una hora para terminar con esto. Te espero en la cocina para comenzar el día. ¿Bien? — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Cómo diablos llegaste hasta aquí?

— Caminando, tonto. — Tony insiste:

— ¡Los robots de mierda! — Loki dice casualmente:

— Ellos no pueden verme. Me voy, te estaré esperando. —

Tony intenta decir algo más pero Loki corre entre los robots. Todos observan como Loki avanza eludiéndolos de una manera elegante, llena de gracia y movimientos naturales.

La batalla continúa, por una hora y un minuto más. Reaparece Loki, está parado sobre una farola con un megáfono, lo enciende, dice:

— ¡Es suficiente! ¡Llévate a tus juguetes ahora! ¡Necesito que mi jefe llegue a su junta importante! —

Los robots siguen el sonido, disparan a la farola. Loki salta, se para sobre un auto, continúa:

— ¿Es tu respuesta final? — Los robots vuelven a disparar.

Loki un salto doble mortal, lanza el megáfono que rebota en la cabeza de uno de los robots. Habla por su teléfono:

— Diez minutos. —

Los vengadores ven venir un camión blindado, que atropella a todos los robots que se cruzan en su camino. Liby baja del vehículo, cierra la puerta. Un robot se abalanza contra ella y le da un puñetazo arrancándole la cabeza. Le dice a Loki:

— Ve por él. —

Loki camina disparando a quien se pone en su camino. Liby los golpea, los hace pedazos con sus manos. Los vengadores observan los fragmentos quedar inertes en el piso.

Los héroes siguen luchando, para obtener los mismos resultados. Thor les dice a sus amigos:

— Loki y la mujer están protegidos por magia. — Viuda Negra comenta:

— Son demasiados, ellos no parecen hacer gran diferencia. —

Liby sonríe al escuchar la charla de los vengadores. Tom lo encuentra, quien maneja a los robots, no se encontraba lejos, pero escondido a la vista. Salta para apuntar al enemigo por la espalda, corta el cuello del robot, toma el transmisor, lo lanza al piso para dispararle.

Los robots caen al piso, se fragmentan, se vuelven montones de piezas inconexas. Liby voltea a ver a la viuda negra, le sonríe antes de darle la espalda. Camina hacia Tom, el chico le indica que se detenga. Ella espera, algo pasa.

Una sombra aparece tras Tom, se trata del Doctor Doom, quien toma por el cuello al muchacho, exige:

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué tienes que ver con todo esto? — Tom da un codazo a Doom, se escabulle de su control, le da una patada en el estómago al hacerlo retroceder:

— Soy el chico de los mandados. — Doom sonríe al ver la sonrisa de Tom. — Escucho cosas, veo cosas llevando el café. —

Doom intenta mantener su control sobre Tom, puede sentir ese gran poder irradiarse de aquel joven. El tacto es cálido, es como si fuera un foco que atrae a los insectos. Esa voz melodiosa le hace querer encadenarlo, meterlo a una jaula y obligarlo a hablar para su disfrute. Lo escucha decir:

— Ellos robaron tus diseños de robots, yo puedo hacer que entres a ese lugar. Lo has intentado, pero no has podido. Yo podría llevarte dentro. — Doom cuestiona sin importarle que los vengadores los rodean:

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio insignificante mensajero? — Tom sonríe como un depredador:

— Algo simple, he visto algo en su casa. — Doom se tensa, ante la revelación. — Su castillo tiene muchas cosas lindas, pero me gustó algo que vi. Quiero poder tomar de su casa una cosa, sin importar que sea persona, animal, ser vivo o muerto, o cosa. — Enseña su dedo índice. — Sólo una cosa de todas sus cosas. —

Doom sabe que es arriesgado, pero podría sacar todos sus objetos poderosos del castillo hasta que el muchacho ingenuo (sobre todo lo ingenuo) toma su premio. Indaga:

— ¿Cuál sería su parte?

— Mi parte es hacerte llegar al lugar donde está quien te ha robado, darte diez horas para que descubras todo lo que quieras o lo destruyas, ese no es mi asunto. Sacarte de ahí vivo o muerto, tampoco me importa. En caso que no quieras irte habré cumplido mi parte. Usted sólo tiene que darme una cosa. —

— ¿Por qué tomarse tanto trabajo?

— Es una cosa muy interesante. — Responde Tom con energía. — Creo que lo vale. —

Doom sabe que puede engañar a alguien así, lleno de juventud, falto de experiencia. Extiende su mano al decir:

— Doom acepta tu pequeño trato. En caso de fallar Doom va a matarte. — Loki toma esa mano de metal, sonríe aún más, dice:

— Acepto tus condiciones, en caso de que no pague Doctor voy a despedazarte y arrojar tus trozos lejos, para que nadie puede revivirte. —

Doom siente un escalosfrio antes de que su mundo se tiña de negro. Los vengadores ve a Doom caer al suelo. El Capitán pregunta:

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Lo drogué. — Responde Loki como si fuera lo más obvio. — La viuda cuestiona:

— ¿Cuál es el motivo? — Loki responde al comenzar a arrastrar el cuerpo de Doom tomando la muñeca del villano:

— Vi algo muy lindo. — Clint murmura:

— ¿Qué pudo ser? — Loki sonríe:

— Algo muy brillante. — Mira a Tony. — ¿Vienes o irás volando? — Viuda Negra dice:

— Nos encantaría si pudieran llevarnos. — Loki asiente. Levanta su brazo para hacerle una señal a Liby.

Liby llega conduciendo una vagoneta negra. Los vengadores suben, mientras Loki arrastra a Doom adentro. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Qué travesura piensas hacer? — Loki responde:

— Lo voy a cambiar por algo lindo.

— ¿Qué?

— Espera y lo vas a ver. —

Loki toma un teléfono, su voz se vuelve femenina, con un acento italiano, habla:

— Buenos días queridos. Tengo a tu animal salvaje. Dormirá tres horas y se despertará con un dolor de cabeza monumental. — Loki ríe. — Sí, quiero mi joya. Sí, estaré ahí queridos. Sí. Nos vemos… —

Loki cierra el teléfono, le susurra algo a Liby. Toma unas gafas, se las pone. Los vengadores ven a Loki transformarse en una mujer alta, de cabellera rubia oscura peinada con un moño alto, traje sastre rosa, zapatillas blancas. Tony comenta:

— Te vez como una de mis secretarias sexis. — Loki sonríe, dice:

— Gracias señor Stark. —

La vagoneta se detiene. Loki abre la puerta, salta al jalar a Doom y lo hace caer al suelo como un saco. Un minuto después aparece una furgoneta negra, bajan soldados de Hydra. Uno de ellos se aproxima a Loki, le sonríe al decir:

— Florence, siempre tan hermosa.

— Gracias, querido.

— No dude que podrías con esta basura. — Hace una señal a los soldados para que suban al villano. — Aquí está tu joya. — Loki sonríe, toma el maletín, lo abre al dejar escapar una luz azul.

— Es un placer querido.

— Espera tu siguiente asignación. — Loki dice con descaro:

— Si tienes otras joyas como ésta, cuenta conmigo. — Da un gritito de emoción. — No sé si hacer un anillo o un collar. —

El hombre sonríe divertido antes de irse y dar un ademán de despedida. Ella corresponde, se queda ahí, espera a que los vehículos desaparezcan. Camina hacia su transporte, sube, se quita las gafas y regresa a su forma. Toma el teléfono, habla:

— Nani, lo tengo. Es como temíamos, se trata de una copia del Tesseract. Al verlo, puedo calcular que representa un diez por ciento del real, pero hasta que corra pruebas estaré seguro. ¿Su poder? No puedo asegurarlo, pero podría hacer que supere al original, necesitaría estudiarlo. Entendido, hasta pronto. —

Loki cuelga, mira fijamente al maletín un instante. Tony rompe el silencio, pregunta:

— ¿Qué es eso? — Loki voltea a ver a Tony responde:

— Hydra, está intentado recrear el Tesseract. — Tony se ríe:

— Están locos. — Loki responde:

— Están a punto de lograrlo. — Loki abre el maletín, deja ver un pequeño cubo brillante, el cual lanza destellos de manera caótica. — No han podido estabilizarlo, en este momento no son más que lámparas luminosas. Pero… —

Loki sonríe antes de comenzar a cantar una melodía desconocida. Los brillos dejan de ser flashes, se vuelven un remolino, cuando la canción concluye hay un destello y un cubo brillante, tan hermoso y peligroso como el Tessaract original. Todos están impresionados, Loki cierra el maletín, le dice a Tony:

— La junta comienza en media hora, tendrás quince minutos para comer, quince para alistarte y tendremos que correr. Avisaré que posiblemente llegues tarde. — Viuda Negra pregunta:

— ¿Ellos tienen muchos cubos? — Loki voltea a verla, responde sin darle importancia:

— No importan cuántos tengan si no los estabilizan. — Tony cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo lo sabías?

— Física, la luz son ondas y partículas. — Loki sonríe. Steve asegura:

— Debemos detenerlos, ellos no pueden hacerlo… — Loki dice en tono burlón:

— Lo han hecho, es cuestión de tiempo para que logren el progreso definitivo. — Steve dice con esperanza:

— Pudes ayudarnos… — Loki lo interrumpe:

— ¿A qué?, ¿salvar el mundo? — Steve asiente. — Claro… — Steve se siente aliviado, pero sólo para sentirse caer. — ¡Claro que no! Ustedes son los héroes más GRANDES del MUNDO. Es su trabajo y negocio. Yo sólo soy el chico de los mandados. — Bruce intenta:

— Tom, tú pareces saber mucho de esto. — Loki dice:

— Tony puede saber lo mismo o más, son ustedes quienes lo vieron, quienes lidiaron con el original. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¡No! — Cruza los brazos. — Ustedes se harán cargo, no necesito esforzarme. — Steve sigue:

— Será mejor si nos ayudan. — Loki sonríe, pregunta:

— ¿Qué hay para mí? — Ninguno puede responder, Liby dice al estacionar el vehículo:

— Llegamos. —

Loki toma la muñeca de Tony, lo jala, lo lleva dentro al ignorar a los demás, se despide de Liby:

— Gracias, Liby. — Ella asiente.

Los vengadores bajan del vehículo, las puertas se cierran y el automóvil se marcha del lugar. Natsha asegura:

— No está diciendo la verdad. — Clint dice:

— Debe tener un plan más grande. —

Los asesinos se marchan. Steve mira a Thor, le pregunta:

— ¿Hay algo que tu hermano no puede hacer? — Thor responde con seriedad:

— Puedo observar, amigo mío, que desconozco tanto de mi hermano. —

Thor siente como si la grita que hay entre él y Loki se abriera más, con cada segundo, cada palabra. Ha intentado no asfixiar a Loki, pero sigue siendo ignorado. No sabe qué hacer, su regalo no parece haber sido bienvenido. Se siente perdido, quisiera pedir consejo a su madre o al mismo Loki. Siente una mano sobre su hombro, voltea para ver al buen capitán:

— Estará bien, Thor.

— Comienzo a dudarlo Capitán América. — Steve asegura:

— Thor, son hermanos. Tú no te has dado por vencido, sé que puedes lograrlo. Además, ahora no parece tan desagradable. —

Thor da una sonrisa tenue, recuerda lo que dijo a Loki en aquella celda. Ambos caminan hacia los pisos superiores.

Tony y Loki llegan a la cocina, donde Fury ya los espera. Stark pregunta:

— ¿Usas magia? — Fury le da una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo llegaste antes que nosotros?

— No importa Stark. — Señala al maletín que Loki toma en una de sus manos. — Eso es lo que importa. — Loki pone el maletín frente a Fury, sobre la mesa, le pide a Tony:

— ¿Puedes alistarte mientras preparo el desayuno? Tony… — El ingeniero mira a Loki y a Fury, por un instante se siente un niño al cual se le pide irse, dice:

— Quiero un buen desayuno. —

Tony sale. Loki comienza a preparar el desayuno. Fury lleva sus manos impacientemente al maletín, para ver que necesita un código para abrirlo. Lo vuelve a dejar como estaba, cuestiona:

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué sabes de todo este asunto?

— ¿Me lo pregunta como agente, como el asistente de Stark o como Tom?

— ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

— Intenta. —

Fury sopesa las posibilidades, finalmente dice:

— Como Tom, ¿puedes responderme?

— No me interesa. — Fury intenta:

— Como asistente de Stark.

— Nada del asunto es sabido por mí. — Tom sonríe mientras hace girar un panqueque en el aire.

— Como agente.

— Tiene que pedir la información a mi oficial superior. — Loki coloca los alimentos de Tony sobre la mesa, cuestiona. — ¿Gusta? — Fury responde:

— Ya he desayunado. —

Loki encoge los hombros para darle la espalda a Fury, necesita cortar algunas frutas para terminar la ensalada. Coloca el plato con trozos de fruta en forma de animales, Tony los observa al decir:

— Hay un zoológico aquí.

— Coma todos. —

Tony sonríe, en ocasiones Loki le hace recordar a Jarvis, cuando el mayordomo hacia esta clase de desayuno nutritivo para él. Fury interrumpe los pensamientos del millonario:

— Necesito interrogarlo. Me lo llevaré. — Tony cuestiona:

— ¿Qué te hace creer que te dejaré llevarte a mi asistente?

— Él es un extraterrestre loco, el cual parece ser el único que sabe cómo el mundo está en peligro. Estamos hablando de la seguridad del mundo Stark. No espero que lo entiendas.

— Él hace un excelente desayuno.

— Se salvarán muchas vidas, podríamos ganar la guerra antes de que inicie la pelea.

— ¡Él no me va a perdonar!

— ¿Te importa? —

Tony mira su desayuno, recuerda los chistes de Loki, como han compartido las vacaciones, los panecillos, los juegos. La felicidad que siente en su corazón cuando Loki lo prefiere, sobre Thor, sobre los vengadores, es el único que significa algo para el ex villano. Mira un elefante hecho con mango. Recuerda los fuegos artificiales, el gato de Asgard, las risas. Pero los civiles.

— No le hagas daño.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa?

— Soy adorable, no quiero perder a uno de mis grandes admiradores. —

Loki entra a la cocina, está vestido de manera impecable con un traje gris de tres piezas, zapatos de vestir y una camisa blanca. Tony dice:

— Amigo, hoy necesito que acompañes a Fury.

— Él quiere interrogarme.

— Sí, quiere jugar con esposas y látigos. — Loki sonríe. — Tus horas laborales.

— Sólo si cumples con todo en la lista de Pepper.

— Sí, sí, confía en mí. — Loki gira los ojos. — No será tan malo.

— Cuando se termine mi turno haré lo que quiera.

— Sí, lo que sea. —

Uno de los agentes de Shield entra, pone las esposas a Loki, antes de sacarlo de la torre, escoltado por decenas de agentes. Thor ve a su hermano ser llevado, intenta seguirlo pero Steve se lo impide.


	17. Chapter 17 Monstruos Vs la fuerza real

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, la verdad. Dobles a los que leen por medio del traductor. Un saludo a todos, en todas las partes del mundo. Si hay alguien de China, un abrazo, ¿por qué? Porque sí xD en realidad porque se me hace muy genial. Un abrazo a todos los que leen de todas las partes del mundo. Triples a todos los que dejan comentarios, me motivan mucho a seguir. **_

_**Mi computadora se descompuso, los exámenes son bien perros xD y la escuela pone como meta las vacaciones "Proximamente" jajajajaja**_

_**Realmente lo siento**_

**Lunatex: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :D y tus comentarios. La dirección:**

** norsekink. livejournal 2496. html?thread=2177472#t2177472**

**Espero que este te agrade :D**

**Me encantaría jugar. "¿QUé he hecho?" xD en la escuela días ír y otros ir en vano. Por cierto tengo un conejo que se come la caja donde lo dejo en la noche para que no se lo coman los gatos.**

**¿Cómo te ha ido?**

**Monstruos en el techo contra la fuerza real**

Fury siente que al menos tiene un poco de control, el loco está dentro de su celda, puede interrogarlo, obligarlo a regresarle su sistema de inteligencia, sobre todo conocer sus secretos. Toma una taza de café, antes de ir a ver al loco.

Lo que aguarda no es lo que espera, Loki está recostado, observa su teléfono. Fury pregunta:

— ¿Se divierte la fuerza real?

— El último capítulo del Juego de Tronos es genial. ¿Cuál es tu favorito? —

Fury observa al chico que lo sigue ignorando. Intenta recoger una reacción:

— ¿Qué quiere la fuerza real?

— Chocolates, un jugo de naranja recién exprimido, por favor. — Fury nota que sigue siendo ignorado.

— ¡BASTA! No tengo tiempo que perder, necesito saber todo. — Loki dice:

— No ha terminado el capítulo. — Fury grita:

— ¡No me importa! Dime lo que sabes.

— Si pone un huevo en el microondas explota. No puede lamer su codo. El agua se evapora. Tony ama beber. Thor se la pasa lloriqueando por su hermano…— Fury interrumpe:

— ¡Eso no sirve! — Loki sigue viendo la pantalla de su teléfono. — Te dejaré reflexionar y regresaré. — Loki responde sin dejar de ver la pantalla:

— Lo que sea. — Fury dice con una sonrisa:

— Te dejaré aquí para que reflexiones, fuerza real. —

El pitido proveniente del teléfono hace que Loki se siente, mire la pantalla que va a negro. El dios se ha quedado sin carga. Loki comienza a buscar un enchufe pero no hay. Fury dice:

— Si me dices lo que quiero saber, te dejaré cargar tu teléfono. — Loki se levanta, camina hacia el hombre, sonríe, le dice:

— ¿Por qué no jugamos?

— ¿Jugar? ¿Bromeas?

— Amo los juegos. — Propone. — Si salgo de esta celda, sin tocarla, me dejarás ir, así podré ir a casa.

— ¿Si pierdes?

— Te diré lo que quieras. — Loki da una enorme sonrisa. — ¿Qué puedes perder? —

Fury lo piensa, Loki no tiene agentes que lo saquen, no tiene magia, es un agente entrenado pero sin tocar la celda no podrá salir. Si acepta puede recuperar sus archivos, porque el maldito bastardo los borró.

— Acepto, pero sólo tendrás un intento. —

Loki sonríe amenazadoramente, mientras sus ojos brillan llenos de malicia. Da unos pasos atrás, se para en el centro de la celda. Abre su boca, sale un sonido imperceptible para los humanos, pero que hace explotar todo cristal dentro del vehículo, paraliza a todo aquel que está expuesto.

Fury cae al suelo, pero antes de desplomarse lanza una alerta a los vengadores. Le dice a Loki, cuando el joven pasa a su lado:

— ¡Hijo de…! — Loki pone el cañón de una pistola sobre el parche del tuerto, le dice:

— No metas a mi madre en esto, agente. No me hubiera dejado ir, tengo negocios, no puedo quedarme a jugar, tal vez en otra ocasión. —

Fury ve a Loki alejarse, tiene que detenerlo, pero le es imposible moverse.

Los vengadores reciben la alerta, salen a toda velocidad. No esperan encontrar lo que encuentran. Loki está sentado en una silla giratoria, da vueltas mientras se divierte. Los soldados de SHIELD están tirados en el piso sin moverse. Thor se apresura con furia:

— ¡NO HAS CAMBIADO!… — Loki salta de la silla, ignora a Thor, se pone frente a Tony, le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué no estás en tu junta? Ahora la tengo que reprogramas. — Tony mira alrededor, intenta no inquietarse. Aunque Thor y Clint le gritan a Loki por ser malvado. Loki saca su teléfono, mientras su atención se fija en Tony, reprograma las juntas para dejar esa tarde libre a su jefe. — Está hecho, moví algunas cosas, mañana no habrá tiempo libre. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Qué les hiciste? — Loki responde como si no tuviera importancia:

— Furry y yo hicimos una apuesta, si yo salía de la jaula sin tocarla me dejaría libre y gané.

— ¿Por qué está en el piso?

— Efectos adversos, para romper el cristal tuve que usar mi voz a una baja frecuencia, inmoviliza a las personas por algunas horas. Ha sido algo aburrido. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste? — Loki rueda los ojos al explicar como si fuera obvio:

— Tú me ordenaste quedarme hasta que se terminara mis horas laborales. Pero no me ordenaste obedecer a Furry o ser un buen chico… — Loki mira su reloj. — Espero que no te moleste que tomé un trabajo de un empleador, estaba muy aburrido, de esperar. Él quería que el Capitán América estuviera presente y Furry. Iré por él. —

Loki salta, esquiva los golpes, las balas, las flechas, el escudo y los rayos. Arrastra a Fury, lo sienta en una de las sillas, lo pone frente a la enorme pantalla. Le explica a Tony:

— El mensaje aparecerá cuando terminen mis horas laborables para ti. — Tony se siente algo incómodo:

— ¿Estás loco?, ¿por qué lo hiciste? — Loki sonríe, dice:

— Estaba aburrido, además Furry me mintió. Dijo que pidiera y me sería dado. — Acusa a Fury. — Él no cumplió, así que busqué a alguien más que cumpliera mi capricho. — Dice peligrosamente a Tony. — Sabes que me enfurece que me mientan. — Tony intenta razonar:

— Es válido, pero no lo suficiente para hacerles daño. — Loki resopla al decir:

— Aún no les hago daño. — Loki sonríe, luego dice con seriedad. — Lo que mi asignación me manda, quiero que sepas que no es personal. Sólo trabajo. —

Tony sabe en ese momento que no le gusta. Loki toma la forma de la mujer de la mañana. La pantalla se enciende y es cráneo rojo quien está ahí. El sujeto les lanza un discurso de villano, sobre matarlos, conquistar el mundo y erigirse como un dios. Al finalizar, se dirige a Loki:

— Su pago está en camino, agente. Espero que se una a nosotros de manera definitiva.

— Soy un agente libre, querido. Amo cazar joyas, ese es mi encanto.

— No hay mayor joya que un dios.

— Lo pensaré. — La pantalla queda en negro y Loki le grita. — ¡CERDO! ¡LA REPUESTA ES NO! ¡PREFIERO MORIR! ¡SI NO TE NECESITARA VIVO YA TE HUBIERA MATADO MALNACIDO! — Loki da dos respiraciones profundas, se dice. — Soy un agente, tengo que comportarme a la altura. — Mira a los vengadores, los señala al decirles. — He puesto un potente explosivo en cada parte de esta nave, tienen una hora para tomar a todo ser vivo de ella e irse. Si intenta desactivarla o tomar algo inerte explotará de manera inmediata. —

Las alarmas se encienden. Loki sonríe, dice:

— ¡Llegaron con mi premio! —

Soldados de Hydra entran, llevan cajas de chocolates, una arpilla de naranjas selectas, un exprimidor, vasos, un mantel. El hombre que entregó el maletín a Loki en la mañana está ahí. Loki le apunta a un soldado que intenta pelear con los vengadores:

— No son parte del trato. Si toman algo o matan a alguien, voy a matarlos lenta y dolorosamente, tanto que suplicarán por no haber nacido mientras los obligo a comer sus genitales. — El hombre dice:

— Siempre tan linda.

— Gracias, querido.

— ¿Lo tienes?

— ¿Tienes mi joya? —

El hombre coloca el maletín sobre una de las mesas, lo abre, deja ver una réplica exacta del Tessaract. Loki desliza un trozo de tela verde, informa:

— Parte de las ropas de Loki. — Saca un dispositivo pequeño, que parece una llave electrónica de un carro, presiona un botón, la celda cae. — La celda de Loki, aquí el localizador. — El hombre toma el artilugio, comenta:

— ¿Es una llave de un auto? — Loki rueda los ojos, no tenía otra cosa. — ¿Dónde está el cetro?

— Fue destruido junto a las esposas, irrecuperables. Pero tengo un premio de consolación, querido. Encontré el piso donde quedó la huella de Loki, te lo he mandado por paquetería, llegará mañana. —

El hombre sonríe, hacer tratos con esa belleza siempre lo hacen ver bien con sus superiores. El hombre camina hacia donde los agentes hicieron una jarra de jugo de naranja, han dispuesto los chocolates más finos de manera hermosa.

— Lo que pediste. ¿Por qué algo tan básico?

— Me impulsó la furia. — Da una risita. Comienza a escanear los alimentos y cada objeto. El hombre pregunta al fingirse ofendido:

— ¿Crees que podría matarte mi diosa?

— En la misma medida que yo podría matarte. — Los dos ríen.

— ¿Todo en orden? —

Loki camina frente a los soldados, quienes intentan no temblar. Loki comienza a lanzar las cajas al suelo, pisa los chocolates mientras avanza, al decir:

— No… ¡No! ¡QUE ASCO!… Cerca pero no… no… No… NO. — Voltea a ver al hombre, quien no puede evitar temblar, sostiene una hermosa caja de chocolates. Él dice:

— Estos son… — Loki empuja la caja al suelo con disgusto.

— No. Los odio. — Le dice al oído. — Tenemos un trato. Si fallas, querido, tu vida y la de tus acompañantes me pertenece, además de darme lo que quiero. — El hombre saca un pequeño SD, lo entrega a Loki. — Tomé cada uno de sus asquerosos trabajos, esperé por esto. — Acaricia la mejilla del hombre. — Me agradas, querido, odio que me obligues a matarte. —

Uno de los soldados, avanza, dice con terror:

— Su señoría… alteza. —

Loki voltea a verlo. Lleva entre sus manos una bolsa de supermercado con bolsas de chocolates. Loki camina hacia él, avanza como un depredador.

Los vengadores intentan intervenir, pero no pueden, es como si Loki y los soldados fueran fantasmas.

Loki toma la bolsa, sonríe, informa:

— El trato no es contigo, pero has traído lo que he pedido, si he de tomarlo, deberé pagarlo. Pide novato, un deseo te será concedido, pero recuerda lo advertido, tu vida pende de mi dedo. —

El soldado sabe que sólo puede suplicar pos su vida, lloriquea al pedir:

— ¡Perdona nuestras vidas! ¡Por favor! — Loki hace una reverencia al decir:

— Concedido, querido. —

Los solados salen corriendo, antes que la dama se arrepienta. El hombre se atreve a preguntar antes de irse:

— ¿Seguirás aceptando trabajo? — Loki responde al guiñarle el ojo:

— Si me pagas con joyas tan bonitas como la del maletín, lo consideraré, querido. —

El hombre sonríe antes de salir corriendo. Sabe que ella es una tormenta, voluble y poderosa. La escucha y voltea:

— No te has llevado el resto de las naranjas. — El hombre dice sin perder la sonrisa:

— Es mi forma de suplicar perdón.

— Acepto su disculpa. —

Tony los ve irse, camina hacia Loki, quien se ha dejado de ver como una chica, pregunta al tomar un puñado de chocolates:

— ¿Por qué chocolates? — Loki dice:

— Tengo hambre, sabía que Fury no me iba a dar una comida decente, pero no creí que fuera tan tacaño. — Loki pregunta al resto de los vengadores. — ¿No van a salvar a estas personas? —

Los vengadores comienzan a subir a su vehículo a las personas. Tony recuerda que Nani le dijo jamás negar comida a Loki, pregunta al comer otro puño de M&amp;M:

— ¿Quieres ir a comer?

— Me gustaría, pero tengo que ir por Doom. Comeré algo de camino.

— ¿Qué tal mañana?

— Mañana será un día ocupado, tu agenda está apretada. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Puedes ser una chica? Una muy sexy. — Tom se ríe de buena gana, se atreve a asegurar en tono sugerente:

— No tienes idea. — Tony abre su boca para decir algo inteligente pero es interrumpido

Thor camina hacia Loki, pero antes de llegar la alarma se activa de nuevo. Todos pueden observar enormes monstruos voladores, de bocas grandes, sin ojos, deformes, quimeras sin sentido. Loki le dice a Tony:

— No parece ser bueno. Apresúrate, los entretendré. —

Tony intenta preguntar, pero al ver la pantalla puede ver los monstruos. Sabe que Loki intentará pelear sólo, no va a perderse esta fiesta. Thor observa las criaturas, jamás había visto algo parecido, no deberían existir en Midgard.

Loki sale a la plataforma, el viento ondea su cabello, maldice por no haber traído sus todas sus armas. Les dispara, pero sus disparos traspasan a las bestias. Escucha la voz de Tony, sabe que debe pelear, escapar ya no es una opción. Saca una daga de su manga, golpea a la bestia, no la atraviesa, sino la corta de punta a punta.

Tony dispara contra los monstruos, pero sus rayos los traspasan, como pasó con los soldados de Hydra. Observa a Loki, él puede matarlos, pero están rodeados. Escucha la voz de su asistente:

— Tienes que irte, este lugar explotará. — Tony ordena:

— Nos iremos. —

Intenta tomar la mano de Loki, pero no puede, es como si intentara tomar entre sus manos el fuego, una llama etérea, fuera de su mundo material. No tiene tiempo de reaccionar, Loki lo lanza, observa como uno de esos seres atraviesa el hombro del chico.

Thor grita al ver a su hermano ser herido, lanza un rayo, pero su poder no alcanza al ser, lo atraviesa golpeando a Loki. Thor ve a su hermano caer por su mano. Corre hacia él, pero alguien lo detiene, lanza al ser humanoide. Observa a otros seres que han aparecido rodear a su amado hermano.

Tony ve aparecer a seres parecidos a los de las historias japonesas, no puede definirlo. Ve a dos de ellos hincarse junto a Loki, los escucha gritar:

— ¡LOKI SAMA! —

Tony se maravilla al ver dragones y monstruos luchar contra monstruos. Fuego y magia. Voltea para ver a Thor intentar llegar a Loki, pero esos seres intentan impedirlo, aunque sólo frenan un poco el avance del príncipe. Uno de los seres grita:

— ¡LOKI SAMA HA MUERTO! —

Tony escanea de inmediato a Loki, no hay signos de vida, sin embargo se sorprende cuando Loki se sienta, tose.

— Me llamo Tom. — Escupe sangre, se siente cansado, hambriento, adolorido, además estos sujetos le dicen Loki. — Me llamo Tom, no Loki. — El joven de con orejas de zorro se inclina ante él, al decir:

— Su majestad, es mi rey, lo seguiré hasta el final y cumpliré su voluntad. — No está de humor, le comienza a doler la cabeza, exige:

— No te arrodilles. No soy un rey, no soy de la realeza o esas cosas. Sólo soy un chico que sirve el café y hace mandados.

— Pero mi rey…

— Nada de rey, me llamo Tom, dime Tom.

— Tom sama.

— ¡No sama! No soy un dios. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Kyo.

— Kyo, tú y tus amigos deben saber que Loki está muerto. — Kyo pregunta con incredulidad:

— ¿Cómo es posible si usted está ante mí?

— Soy Tom, no soy Loki. Kyo, necesito que me digas qué son esas cosas y cómo las elimino.

— Son los Kaiju. Intentan colonizarnos. — Otro humanoide dice:

— Nos devorarán a todos sí no luchamos. — Kyo sigue:

— Hace siglos, mi madre y padre fueron a Asgard a suplicar por ayuda. El rey y el príncipe se negaron, pero usted accedió ayudarnos. Nos enseñó a pelear con ellos y encontró cómo cerrar su entrada. Usted y cuatro magos hicieron un sello para mantenerlos lejos. Sin embargo ellos nunca dejaron de atacar la barrera. Cuando el hombre gordo de Manhattan destruyó nuestro hogar, mató a los cuatro magos y casi acaba con usted, la barrera comenzó a debilitarse. Cuando usted vino a la casa del hombre gordo, intentó sellarlos de nuevo, intentamos ayudarle, hubiéramos muerto por usted su alteza, pero nos encerró, nos ordenó proteger nuestro hogar, encerrar a los Kaiju, pero mantenernos a salvo. ¡Hemos fallado mi rey! ¡Somos indignos de ser su ejército!

— Está bien, no han fallado a nadie. ¿Pueden detenerlos? ¿Pueden detenerlo a los Kaiju? — Kyo dice con pesar:

— Cuando la barrera colapse nos será imposible, no somos suficientes, el hombre gordo mató a la mayoría. Nosotros nos salvamos porque Loki Sama ofrendó su cuerpo como nuestro escudo.

— Kyo, deben proteger su hogar. No importa lo que pase, deben regresar a casa y proteger su hogar.

— ¡Pero mi rey!

— Dices que vas a obedecerme, obedece, regresen a casa y protejan su hogar.

— ¿Qué pasará con usted?

— Estaré bien.

— ¿Qué pasará con el resto del mundo?

— Los vengadores. — Loki sonríe al tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Kyo. — Dicen ser los héroes más grandes del universo, ellos derrotaron a Loki. Deben ser ellos quienes encaren esta amenaza, no ustedes ni yo. —

Kyo abraza con fuerza a Loki, se aferra a él unos segundos, quiere recordarlo, desea saber que es real y no sólo un sueño. Quiere olerlo, recordar cada rasgo, necesita sentirse seguro. Deja ir a su rey, asiente, hace una última reverencia, grita:

— ¡Ya escucharon el mandato de nuestro rey! — Kyo sonríe antes de desaparecer. — Vendremos a su llamado alteza. —

Tony observa a todos esos seres de mitos desaparecer, pero no todos los monstruos han caído. Escucha a Loki comentar:

— Eso fue muy extraño. — Tony responde:

— Todo a tu alrededor es extraño. — Loki le dice:

— Quedan cinco minutos, tienes que irte. — Tony sentencia:

— Nos veremos mañana.

— Por supuesto.

— Va a ser un día terrible y haré tu vida un infierno.

— Puedo aceptar eso, Tony. —

Tony emprende el vuelo, sigue intentando dañar a los monstruos pero es inútil. El vehículo de los vengadores despega. Thor se ha quedado atrás.

El príncipe camina hacia Loki, se queda a unos pasos, dice:

— No quise herirte… yo… — Tom dice de forma fría y cruel:

— Guarda tus palabras para quien le importe. —

Loki se lanza a la batalla, debe resistir cinco minutos más. Thor intenta ayudar a su hermano, pero todo esfuerzo es inútil, es como pelear contra el viento. Él es amo y señor de la tormenta, el viento debe rendirse ante sus pies, debe poder luchar contra esta amenaza, pero es ineficaz. Voltea a ver a su hermano, lo observa.

Loki es rápido y letal, parece como si bailara, jamás pierde el porte majestuoso. Un Kaiju golpea con su cola a Loki, lo hace caer por la plataforma.

Thor se lanza tras Loki, no va a dejar a su hermano caer, va a sostenerlo fuerte esta ocasión, lo llevará a casa. Todos sus anhelos se rompen cuando no puede tomar la mano de Loki, sus dedos la traspasan. Intenta abrazarlo pero es al aire al que sostiene.

La nave explota destruyendo a los últimos Kaiju. Thor es lanzado con mayor velocidad a las aguas. Ve a su hermano hundirse, nada hacia él, pero entre el fuego y los escombros lo pierde. Se sumerge en las aguas una y mil veces, pero no logra encontrarlo, le grita, mira a los lados, pero no hay respuesta, ha vuelto a fallar.

Amora observa desde lejos, se carcajea, ama ver el dolor de Thor, sus sueños rotos, como ese malcriado la rompió a ella.

Furia está furioso, es decir poco, grita, lanza patadas al aire, quiere que le expliquen qué diablos pasó. ¿Cómo Hydra subió a su helicarter?, ¿Cómo el loco de Loki puedo causar tanto daño?, ¿Qué diablos eran esos monstruos? ¡Todos esos monstruos! ¿Cómo es que Loki tiene un ejército de locos?

Tony se sirve café, dice:

— No tengo idea. — Camina a su laboratorio, necesita saber cómo pelear contra las cosas. — Me voy. —

Fury sigue gritando mientras Natasha y Steve intentan llegar a una solución.

Doom no puede sentirse más feliz cuando ve al maldito que lo drogó. Loki le pregunta:

— ¿Me extrañaste?

— Doom no extraña a nadie. — Loki se ríe y Doom por primera vez no sabe si quiere matarlo o descubrir más.

Thor regresa a la torre, luce derrotado. Se alegra cuando escucha la risa de su hermano. Corre a la cocina, Tony está ahí comiendo un delicioso desayuno, mira un poco más, lo ve. Loki está recargado en el mostrador, sonríe al decir:

—… su cara fue lo mejor de todo… —

Thor da pasos rápidos, abraza con fuerza a su hermano, lo levanta del piso, no le importan sus quejas, quiere saber que es real. Despierta de su ensueño cuando recibe un sartenazo, una patada y escucha:

— ¡No me toques jamás! — Thor soba su mejilla, está por decir algo. — No me importa lo que balbucee su alteza. — Loki le dice a Tony. — La junta empieza en diez minutos, esperaré ahí. —

Tony dice con diversión:

— Realmente te odia como yo odio la comida sana. —

Tony sigue comiendo sin importarle la mirada acusatoria del príncipe, se encuentra en su casa, además del susto de muerte que tuvo ayer cuando vio a Loki caer por la estupidez de Thor, siente que al menos tiene que devolver un poco el favor.

El día hubiera sido un infierno de aburrimiento, juntas y más juntas, pero Loki estuvo ahí llenando todo de buen humor, además le decía y explicaba los aspectos que se le escapaban cuando dormitaba.

Pepper está impresionada, incluso felicita a Tony por su nuevo sentido de responsabilidad.

Suben de nuevo, Tony está esperando por una comida deliciosa, no decide si hablar a un restaurante o invitar a Loki y Pepper a celebrar todos los negocios cerrados. Le dice a Pepper y Loki:

— Debemos ir a cenar, para celebrar. — Pepper se disculpa:

— No puedo Tony, tengo una reunión. — Tony ve a Loki.

— Lo siento, tengo una cita a ciegas. — Papper sonríe al decir:

— Eso es fantástico. — Tony indaga:

— ¿Quién es la afortunada? — Loki responde:

— Verity Willis. — Mira su reloj. — Me voy, no quiero llegar tarde. — Hace un ademán de despedida. — Hasta mañana. —

Pepper da un beso en la mejilla a Tony, se marcha porque tampoco quiere llegar tarde. El millonario mira a su alrededor, se siente sólo y vacío, como un espacio impersonal, odia sentirse así. Va a tomar un trago, observa por las cámaras el auto de Pepper alejarse, en otra pantalla puede ver a Loki alejarse caminando.

Tony es un millonario que consigue lo que quiere. Ve a los espías entrar, pasa sus brazos por los hombros de los asesinos, al decirles:

— Vamos a seguir a Loki. —

Los asesinos, agentes de SHIELD, Tony y Thor están en la camioneta. Ven a Loki pasar entre las personas. Lleva una sudadera verde, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas de deporte. Él avanza hacia una parte de la ciudad poco brillante. Antes de llegar a los barrios bajos, en un sucio callejón algo llama su atención, regresa.

Loki observa a unos tipos arrastrando a una pelirroja, ella grita, muerde el brazo de uno de su captores. Él camina hacia ellos, es silencioso, cuando uno de ellos voltea encuentra un codo contra su nariz.

Los vengadores observan todo, por el drone que Tony ha mandado. Loki salta al esquivar las balas, hace que se disparen entre ellos. La pelirroja se ha desmallado. Cuando el último cae, Loki comprueba a la chica, sigue viva. La toma entre sus brazos, sale del callejón, ignora el artilugio de Tony.

Camina hacia la camioneta, abre la puerta, entrega a la dama a Tony, le ordena:

— Mantenla a salvo y no te entrometas. — Loki acaricia la mejilla de la dama, toma sus lentes, le asegura. — Los devolveré. —

Tony mira a Loki, quien ahora es una copia de la chica inconsciente. Loki cierra la puerta, corre fuera del callejón, dónde otro grupo de atacantes espera. Les sonríe, extiende sus brazos al gritarle:

— ¡Oh! ¡Me han encontrado! ¡Soy el caos! ¡Soy la maldad encarnada! — Loki cambia de forma, de nuevo es él, pero la capucha no permite ver su rostro. — ¡Hice que mataran a una chica inocente! ¡PATÉTICAS CRIATURAS! —

Los atacantes e lanzan contra él, mientras Loki se aleja, los aparta de los vengadores y la dama, mientras sigue gritando que es el caos y la maldad. Los golpea, hace que se disparen entre ellos, es rápido y preciso.

Tony escucha a la muchedumbre gritar: "Mutante" "Muerte a los mutantes". Ve como Loki pelea de manera eficaz. Un sujeto de blanco aparece, dispara por la espalda un dardo a Loki, quien lo esquiva, pero otro se clava en su brazo derecho. El sujeto dice:

— Maldito metamorfo, perderás tus poderes. ¿Quién es patético ahora? —

El hombre alto se acerca a Loki, quien cae de rodillas, como si perdiera su fuerza. Con una patada el sujeto derriba a Loki, saca su pistola y dispara. Se ríe al burlarse:

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías maldito mutante? —

Loki abre los ojos, aprovecha cuando el sujeto le da la espalda, clava un dardo en la carótida del sujeto, le dice con ira:

— Tengo mucho más. —

El hombre siente cucarachas correr por su espalda, mira sus manos para ver que su arma está hecha de serpientes, el piso cubierto de arañas mientras vísceras caen del cielo. Da un alarido, comienza a correr, intenta escapar de sus demonios.

Thor en más de una ocasión ha intentado saltar, pero las palabras de Natasha lo han detenido.

Loki suspira, regresa a la camioneta, ha dejado de verse como alguien más. Abre la puerta, le coloca los lentes a la dama. Le dice a Tony:

— Espero que cumplas tu labor de héroe y la lleves a casa. — Tony dice:

— Soy el héroe más grande del universo. — Loki sonríe, dice en tono de broma:

— Jamás lo duraría. — Tony dice:

— Puedes quedarte en la torre. — Loki niega:

— Dimitri vive cerca de aquí, gracias de todos modos. — Tony intenta:

— Quiero conocer a tu amado Dimitri. — Loki responde:

— Tienes que comportarte como un paladín de la justicia y llevar a la dama a casa.

— Fuiste tú quien la salvó. — Loki le da un giño al millonario, le dice:

— No soy un héroe, además tengo una reputación.

— ¿Cómo los chocolates? — Loki sonríe:

— Sí. — Hay un silencio leve. — Nos veremos después Tony. —

Tony observa a Loki correr lejos, cierra la puerta antes de que la policía los encuentre ahí. Un escaneo facial muestra que la dama es Verity Willis. La llevan a casa, son saber lo que les espera, ninguno se preparó para ello.

La camioneta se estaciona frente al edificio. Thor es el primero en bajar carga en sus brazos a la dama, es seguido por Tony y los asesinos. La puerta cae, una mujer rubia sale corriendo al llevar arrastrando a Donald Blake.


	18. Chapter 18: Loki Vs Amora, Loki Vs Loki

Hola, traigo otro capítulo jejejejejejeje, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :D Gracias dobles a quien deja comentarios :D

Lunatex: Gracias por tus amables comentarios ^^ Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este te agrade también ^^

Estoy bien, en exámenes… que horrible jajajajajaja ¿Qué es eso de peras y manzanas? jejejeje

Mi color favorita, el azul :D porque el cielo es azul jejejejjeje ¿Animal favorito? Pues, es difícil, me gustan muchos los osos polares pero nunca he tenido uno, así que no puedo decir si es mi favorito, realmente me gustan más las plantas jejejejeje

¿Cuál es tu color favorito y por qué? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita y por qué? ^^ esas son mis preguntas jojojo

**Loki Vs Amora, Loki Vs Loki**

Los vengadores reconocen a quien va tras la rubia, se trata de Loki. El príncipe caído de Asgard, con todo y casco con cuernos, golpea a la rubia, le quita a Donald. Sabe que no puede pelear arriesgando a su hermano, así que lo pone en los brazos de Tony, dice con una amenaza:

— Si algún daño sobreviene a mi hermano lo lamentarás, mortal. —

Loki toma el puño de Amora, la lanza a la calle, le dice:

— Te dije que te mataría si volvías a dañar a Thor. — Amora se ríe, le dice:

— ¡SIEMPRE THOR! ¿QUÉ HAY DE NOSOTROS LOKI? ELLOS NOS HICIERON ESTO, MERECEN SUFRIR POR LO QUE NOS HICIERON. — Loki le da una patada al decirle:

— ¡No dejaré que desbordes tu venganza sobre mi hermano!

— Uno de nosotros tiene que morir.

— Qué así sea amiga mía. —

Loki aparece un centro, lo gira al esperar el contrataque de Amora. La rubia grita con ira, no permitirá que Loki le arranque su venganza, su justicia, su retribución después de todo.

Thor intenta colocar en su lugar la lucha verbal de Loki y Amora. Quiere intervenir, pero es un dueño de hechiceros. Loki le llamó hermano, Loki pelea por él, se siente feliz, renovado. Su corazón se llena de esperanza, sueños e ilusiones, las cuales se rompen en miles de pedazos y se desploman a sus pies, al verla.

— Vamos Loki, pelea con todo. — Golpea con su cetro en el rostro a Loki. — ¡Tal vez debería decirte LADY ALTAIR! —

Loki da un paso atrás, ahora se ve como una hermosa mujer, su atuendo ajustado mostrando cada hermosa línea de su curvilínea figura, su cabello ondea.

Thor siente que no puede respirar, casi deja caer a Verity. La mujer que añoró, la que buscó en cada compañía femenina, la que ha plagado sus sueños en más de una ocasión, siempre fue su hermano. Thor se siente enfermo.

Tony no puede dejar de ver a ese par de diosas luchar, quisiera tenerlas a ambas en su cama.

Amora grita al golpear el cetro de Loki:

— ¡Quería acostarme contigo pero preferiste a mi hermana! — Loki responde:

— ¡Me acosté con tu hermana porque te acostaste con mi hermano! —

Loki le da una patada a Amora que la lanza al otro extremo de la calle. Ella regresa, lanza un rayo contra Loki, quien salta al esquivarlo, le lanza una ráfaga de fuego, ella contrarresta con agua. La rubia se burla al ver a la pelinegra caer al piso:

— Sigues siendo maravilloso, para estar moribundo. —

Loki congela el agua que ha quedo en el pavimento, el hielo sube por las piernas de Amora. Aprovecha la distracción, se incorpora, mete su mano al pecho de Amora, aprieta su núcleo, lo desconecta. Hay una explosión. Loki es lanzado al suelo, pone un campo de energía para proteger a su hermano.

Loki se incorpora, ha vuelto a ser hombre, es un príncipe, debe mantener su dignidad. Camina hacia su hermano, cuando algo muerde su hombro, voltea, ve a alguien casi igual que él, quien sostiene una pistola y le grita:

— ¡NO LE HARÁS DAÑO A DONALD! — Loki se burla:

— Llegas tarde, lo cual te hace un pésimo cuidador. — Ve al joven acercarse, lo escucha preguntar:

— ¿Debo agradecer?

— Deberías.

— Déjame mostrar mi agradecimiento. —

Loki ve al mortal corre contra él, sonríe pues va a darle una lección. Clint pide a sus amigos:

— Díganme que es una pesadilla, hay dos Lokis. — Natasha asegura:

— También lo veo. —

Los vengadores ven que Tom y Loki son rápidos, usan las mismas tácticas, pero el príncipe supera al muchacho en experiencia.

Donald comienza a despertar, exige ser puesto sobre el piso. Observa a Tom luchar contra el hombre que lo salvó de la rubia loca. Nota que la daga que hiere al hombre de cuernos en la mejilla, hace una herida igual en Tom.

Thor da a la dama a Clint antes de intentar intervenir. Quiere evitar que su hermano sufra daño, no sabe cómo hay dos Lokis, pero ambos se sienten como Loki. Natasha le dice:

— Es su pelea Thor. —

Thor recuerda que siempre dejó a Loki luchar sólo sus batallas. Como hijo de Odin ambos deben ser fuertes, así que dejó a su hermano luchar sólo. No comenzará ahora, Loki debe mostrar por qué es un hijo de Odin.

Ambos puños se enfrentan, intercambian patadas y dagas, pero se contrarrestan el uno al otro. Loki indaga:

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Thomas Hiddleston, ¿y tú?

— Loki. —

Ambos se sienten cansados, ambos deciden dejar todo en un último ataque. Todos voltean a ver a los contendientes, cuando el sonido de una bala resuena alrededor. Loki desaparece, mientras Tom sostiene un arma de cañón humeante, lleva una mano al pecho, antes de dejar caer el arma y desplomarse de espaldas al suelo, escucha a Donald llamarlo.

Donald se arrodilla junto a Tom, intenta parar la hemorragia, grita:

— ¡LLAMEN AL 911! ¡TOM NO TE MUERAS! —

El trueno ruge sobre sus cabezas mientras comienza a llover. Loki mira a su hermano, levanta su mano, toca la mejilla de su hermano, le pide:

— No me sueltes… no me dejes caer… hace frío y es tan oscuro… — Donald toma con una mano la mano de Tom, la lluvia se mezcla con sus lágrimas, le dice al forzar una sonrisa:

— No voy a dejarte. — Ve la sonrisa de Tom, luego lo ve cerrar sus ojos, le grita. — ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡NO PUEDES MORIR! —

La ambulancia llega, los paramédicos apartan a Donald quien es sedado para que deje de luchar. La mano del doctor suelta la de Loki, intenta seguir luchando, pero cae presa del fármaco.

Los paramédicos suben a la Ambulancia a Loki, después a Donald. Tony pide a los paramédicos llevarlos a la Torre, donde tiene su propio hospital privado.

Thor se acerca, quiere tomar a Loki, llevarlo a Asgard donde los sanadores podrían aliviar su dolor. Los mortales no se lo permiten, Tony le dice:

— Estará bien, van a llevarlo a la torre. —

Thor gira su martillo, quiere estar ahí cuando Loki llegue. No tarda mucho en entrar a su balcón. Camina al baño, donde vomita, vomita como lo ha hecho pocas veces en su vida. Se siente herido, traicionado, él debía saber que Loki y Altair son el mismo, debía saberlo. En sus oídos resuena el sonido de la bala y el grito del mortal:

"¡NO ME DEJES! ¡NO PUEDES MORIR!"

Recuerda el mundo oscuro, el asesino de su madre y de Loki, al menos eso pensó. Lo que sintió al ver a su hermano ser abatido, una parte de él estaba seguro que Loki estaba bien.

La sirena anuncia la llegada de la ambulancia, los equipos de emergencia salen de inmediato. La camilla es conducida de emergencia a la sala de rayos X, resonancia y tomografía necesitan encontrar el daño y repararlo. Pueden ver la bala, ha dañado el mediastino, pero no alcanzó a penetrar el corazón, pero lo ha golpeado. Llevan al paciente al quirófano.

Thor baja, necesita noticias. Ve al mortal, quien lucha contra los de seguridad, mientras grita:

— ¡LE PROMETÍ NO DEJARLO CAER! ¡NECESITO ESTAR AHÍ CON ÉL! ¡NO LO ABANDONARÉ!… —

Un enfermero ha sedado a Donald. El doctor sigue luchando, se arrastra hacia el quirófano, lo último que balbucea:

— Hermano… lo siento… —

Thor se siente más enfermo, es como si hubiera sido abofeteado, ha fallado de nuevo. Se llena de culpa, tristeza, debió intervenir, es su culpa, debió evitarlo. Ve al mortal ser transportado a una habitación. Recuerda cuando Jane lo atropelló y despertó en el hospital.

Tony y el resto de los vengadores no tardan en llegar. Los doctores se acercan de inmediato a Tony, hablan con él, le exponen la situación. Todos los estudios muestran la bala, pero al estar en la cirugía no la encuentran. La tecnología evidencia el proyectil, pero al intentar llegar a él, no logran localizarlo. Tony ordena que desea verlo.

Los médicos conducen a Tony al palco. Él mira la imagen, la bala es clara en las imágenes, hay mucha sangre, la cual se derrama por el piso, puede ver el dedo del doctor pasar junto a la bala pero no la toca.

Los médicos le dicen que van a cerrar la herida. Tony asiente. Sabe por qué no pueden llegar a la bala, no se encuentra en el pecho de Tom sino en el de Loki. Necesitan llegar a Loki, sacarle la bala, entonces Tom mejorará, si eso no pasa. Tony no quiere pensarlo.

Tony regresa junto a sus amigos, sonríe, mira a Thor, está tentado a preguntar, pero Thor parece desconocer todo de Loki. Acaricia su teléfono, Miguel, Asgard, incluso Nani son una opción, pero ellos no saben de Loki.

Loki es puesto en una habitación aislada en terapia intensiva. Thor corre hacia allá, ve a su hermano a través del cristal, quiere romperlo, arrancar los cables y tubos conectados a su hermano, desea llevarlo a Asgard donde los curanderos lo curarán. Su hermano se ve tan joven, pálido, más blanco que las sábanas, delgado.

Sonríe al recordar lo renuente que siempre ha sido Loki para comer, siempre deseando cosas dulces. Intenta recordar cuándo vio tan joven a Loki, como se ve ahora, no puede recordarlo.

Se siente avergonzado, cuando recuerda que Altair y Loki es el mismo ser, él debió saberlo, sospechar. Quiere gritarle a Loki, por engañarlo, por no decirle, desea reclamar, pelear, escuchar la sarcástica respuesta de Loki, escucharlo llamarlo "estúpido" o cualquier insulto, desea el odio y la ira de su hermano a la indiferencia.

Se queda parado ahí por un largo tiempo. Natasha lo invita a tomar un café, porque no hay algo que puedan hacer. Thor se siente tan inútil.

Los vengadores están sentados en una de las mesas de la lujosa cafetería. Clint comenta al intentar romper la tensión:

— ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Loki es travesti? — Thor le da una mirada muerte a Clint. Tony comenta:

— Es absolutamente sexy. —

Todos voltean a ver a Tony, quien encoge sus hombros al decir:

— ¡QUÉ! —

Nadie puede comentar más, cuando la alarma se enciende, Jarvis informa:

— El joven Hiddleston tiene un episodio de pánico. — Los vengadores corren a la habitación.

Loki abre los ojos, siente tubos, cables, la luz cegadora, los sonidos de máquinas. Debe escapar, tiene que correr. Thanos, debe escapar. Se arranca todos los artilugios, deben bombear veneno a su cuerpo para debilitarlo, no se va a quedar a comprobarlo.

Mira a su alrededor, una pared de cristal, una ventana empotrada en la pared blanca. No quiere saltar al vacío. No tiene tiempo para decidir, escucha los pasos, ve a su hermano con los vengadores, puede recordarlos.

Thanos juega con su mente, con sus recuerdos. Thor nunca vino por él y nunca vendría. El verdadero Thor debe estar en Midgard jugando al héroe o con su mortal, no importa. Necesita un poco de tiempo para recuperarse, correr estando débil hará que Thanos lo recapture, va a jugar su juego.

Thor se detiene frente al cristal, ve a su hermano recuperar la compostura, observa como endereza su espalda y cuadra los hombros. Loki se detiene frente a la pared de cristal, pone sus manos tras su espalda, mientras convoca dagas.

Thor sabe que es Loki, habla lleno de preocupación:

— Hermano, yo… — Loki se ríe al interrumpir:

— Te es fuerzas más esta vez. Sigues jugando con mi mente, corrompes mi memoria para controlarme.

— No, yo no… — Loki se burla:

— Thanos, hacer el mismo truco dos veces. Esperaba algo más creativo del malvado titán.

— Soy Thor, estamos en Midgard. — Loki se ríe:

— Por supuesto, Thor está en Midgard jugando al héroe. Es algo que ambos sabemos, Pero usted quiere Asgard, por eso me mantienes con vida. Pero si Thor está en Midgard, es como sospeché, hay algo en Midgard que quieres. ¿Qué te hace creer que esta vez te lo daré de buena gana?

— Loki, soy yo, soy Thor.

— No vas a engañarme de nuevo. Sé la verdad ahora, no tienes a nadie para manipularme de nuevo.

— ¡Soy Thor!

— Mentira, Thor nunca vendría. Él nunca ha venido cuando lo he necesitado. Sólo se acuerda que existo cuando necesita algo. ¡ÉL ES IGUAL A ODIN! ¡SON BASURA!

— ¡No hables así de nuestro padre! —

Thor rompe el cristal. Loki lanza sus dagas, sus enemigos escapan de ellas, no es feliz por ello, pero tiene una oportunidad, corre, sale por la ventana rompiéndola.

Thor corre a la ventana, Loki no está a la vista. Natasha debe informar esto. Thor decide saltar por la ventana para buscar a Loki. Tony reflexiona las palabras de Loki, tiene una pieza más para ese rompecabezas.

Donald se despierta unas horas después, aún siente los efectos de las drogas. Exige ver a Tom, pero la información que recibe no le sorprende. Tom ha escapado. Se dirige a la salida, va a buscarlo.

Donald tropieza con alguien al salir, mira a la persona, se trata de Tom. Abraza con fuerza al muchacho. Su amigo ya no tiene esas ropas ensangrentadas, se encuentra fresco como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No puede evitar sonreír y abrazar de nuevo al muchacho flaco.

Jarvis informa a Tony:

— Señor, el joven Hiddleston está en la puerta. —

Tony observa la imagen de la cámara, ve a Donald y Loki entrar al edificio, ambos sonríen. Loki permite que Donald pase su brazo por su hombro. Tony, sabe en ese momento que a quien ve es a quien se presenta como Tom, pero está consciente que se trata de Loki. Es como el agua, la cual sigue siendo agua al ser líquida, gaseosa o sólida.

Donald y Loki entran a la estancia, donde los agentes de Shield corren por todos lados. Loki rueda los ojos. Ve a Tony, camina hacia él, pregunta:

— ¿Listo? — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Tú estás listo? — Donald interviene:

— No sé de qué hablan, pero Tom no va a ningún lado sin que lo revise. — Donald hace una revisión completa, finalmente aprueba. — Todo parece estar bien, pero recuerda dormir y comer bien. — Loki rueda los ojos. Donald mira su reloj. — Debo irme, llegaré tarde. —

Donald abraza una vez más a Loki. Le hace prometer que se cuide. Loki sonríe al asegurar:

— Siempre me cuido, tú cuídate de las rubias locas. —

Los dos ríen. Donald se despide y se marcha. Tony y Loki salen a correr, hacer ejercicio. Al regresar Loki hace el desayuno, mientras Tony se baña y acicala para el día. Parece que todo será tranquilo.

Loki deja de cortar las frutas, siente a alguien viéndolo. Decide fingir. Pone los trozos en un plato, lo coloca en la mesa. Tony entra, intercambian unos comentarios inteligentes sobre la selva y los animales en el desayuno.

Loki sigue esperando. Tony sale, para lavarse los dientes, antes de ir a la primera reunión. Observa una sonrisa enorme, le recuerda al gato de la película de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Clint entra a la cocina para ver la escena, una de sus peores pesadillas.

Ve aparecer a Loki, frente a Loki, siente que se está volviendo loco. Este Loki trae un báculo parecido al que usó para controlarlo, su cabello luce cortado de manera irregular, su imagen no es impecable, no lleva zapatos, sus ropas lucen sucias y gastadas, su tiara tiene un cuerno roto, parece no haberse bañado en días y es algo peludo.

Tom pregunta a la aparición que está ante él. Ese Loki responde:

— Soy Loki de Asgard, tengo un glorioso propósito. ¡Soy el dios de las historias! — Clint siente que tiene un de javu, se está volviendo loco. Tom enarca una ceja, al cuestionar:

— ¿Me importa? —

El dios de las historias se recarga en su cetro, se inclina hacia delante para ver a su contraparte de este mundo. Está buscando a Loki, pero este chico se ve mortal, pero al ver más de cerca, sabe que se trata de Loki, sin embargo, algo está mal.

Clint sabe que algo está mal, muy mal, cuando el Loki vagabundo inclina su cabeza en ángulo imposible, le recuerda a las películas de terror. Clint busca por instinto su flecha y llega lo que temía.

El dios de las historias le grita a Tom:

— ¿Quién te ha corrompido? ¿POR QUÉ LO PERMITISTE? —

Tom golpea con el sartén caliente al dios de las historias antes de salir corriendo, salta sobre Clint para darse a la fuga. El dios de las historias sonríe, dice:

— No será tan fácil niño. —

Clint lo ve desaparecer. El arquero activa la alerta de los vengadores, manda un mensaje que dice: "Loki quiere matar a Loki."

Tony va a la estancia, donde puede ver a un Loki desgarbado darle una patada a su asistente. Tom se levanta, limpia la sangre de la comisura de su labio, sonríe, saca un arma y dispara contra su agresor.

El dios de las historias no tiene problema para esquivar el ataque. Va a darme una lección a ese niño insolente. Lanza una llamarada de fuego verde, la cual se detiene ante una barrera. Tony llama a su traje, no va a permitir que un Loki desconocido le patee el trasero a su asistente.

Tom ve frente a él al tipo que protegió a Donald, Loki lo está protegiendo. Loki le dice a Tom:

— Llama a Asgard. —

Tom asiente. Loki camina en círculo, mira a los ojos al dios de las historias, ambos esperan el ataque del otro. El dios de las historias indaga:

— ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Quién intenta corromperte? — Loki se ríe, no está dispuesto a revelar algo. — ¿No te gusta hablar? Si yo amo hablar. —

El dios de las historias se lanza contra su contraparte, Loki contra Loki. Tony observa la escena antes de ser jalado por su asistente. Tom habla por teléfono al alejarse del sitio de la batalla:

— Asgard, amigo, ven de inmediato. Loki está peleando con Loki. Sí, apareció un tipo, Loki de Assgard, dios de las historias. Te necesito. —

Tom se detiene, observa a sus compañeros llegar, menos a Thor. El príncipe de Asgard aterriza en el balcón para entrar a la estancia, de inmediato no sabe si tiene terror o está feliz más allá del límite. Hay dos Lokis peleando, los dos dicen:

— Hola hermano. —

El dios de las historias aprovecha la distracción, lanza un hechizo contra su oponente, el cual es rechazado de inmediato. Thor se queda pasmado por un instante al ver a los dos debatirse en un duelo a muerte.

Asgard aparece junto a Tom, lleva en sus brazos a Lucky Loki (su gato), lo pone en los brazos de Tom al decirle:

— Yo lo arreglo. —

Asgard abre la puerta de la estancia, ve a Thor intentar parar la batalla, pero es ignorado. Tom y el resto de los vengadores van tras él. Habla en tono firme:

— ALTO. —

Ambos contendientes se detienen. El dios de las historias pone una rodilla en el piso, el puño derecho sobre el corazón, mira a Thor al decir:

— Inclínate. — Thor mira a este Loki sin comprender. El dios de las historias rueda los ojos, con un movimiento rápido de su báculo hace que Thor se arrodille, caiga de rodillas sin gracia.

Loki se pone a la diestra de Asgard mientras Tom está a la siniestra acariciando al gato. El dios de las historias dice:

— Asgard he venido a buscar ayuda. — Asgard mira a Tom quien asiente. — No puedo decir la razón… — Tom asegura con seriedad:

— Mentira. — El dios de las historias corrige:

— No quiero decir la razón. Lamento haberme exaltado.

— Mentira. — Asgard advierte:

— Si quieres que te escuche tendrás que venir a mí con la verdad. — El dios de las historias pregunta:

— ¿Puedo saber por qué y quién intenta corromper el poder de Loki? — Loki pregunta:

— ¿Por qué le interesa a un hijo de Odin? —

El dios de las historias mira al Loki con casco cornudo, quiere darle unos comentarios mordaces, pero con Asgard ahí, necesita su favor. Dice:

— ¿Tengo curiosidad? — Asgard mira a Tom, quien asegura:

— Miente. — El dios de las historias asegura:

— Es peligroso que un poder como el de Loki sea corrompido. — Tom indaga:

— ¿Peligroso para quién? — El dios de las historias piensa no responder, pero Asgard espera una respuesta:

— Para Asgard. —

Loki con casco con cuernos entrega en gato, que en algún momento terminó en sus manos, desaparece en un destello, no está de humor para dramas. Tom mira al dios de las historias, dice con desdén:

— Eres un perro de ese reino. ¿Qué te han dado?

— Son mi familia.

— ¿Te tratan como familia?

— Sí. — Tom sonríe al asegurar:

— Mientes. ¿Cómo han pagado ellos tu servicio? —

El dios de las historias se está cansando de esto, este interrogatorio, sabe a dónde va y lo que pretende. Cierra su boca para no responder, pero Asgard exige:

— Responda.

— Con honor, ¡está bien! — Tom se siente satisfecho, una pregunta más:

— ¿Por qué seguir luchando por ellos? —

El dios de las historias salta, lo va a matar. Asgard le toma el brazo al decirle:

— No, no vas a tocarlo, es mío. Mi amigo. No lo obligarás ni atacarás, hacerlo es ir contra mí. —

El dios de las historias dice de forma renuente:

— Mis disculpas. —

Asgard asiente, abraza a su Loki y a su gato, los lleva lejos. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Qué diablos? — Thor interroga:

— ¿Por qué nos inclinamos ante un mortal? —

El dios de las historias le da un golpe en el centro de la cabeza a Thor con su puño, le dice:

— Eres un idiota. Se trata de Asgard. — Thor no tiene idea. — Thor, escúchame, en serio, no te lo voy a repetir. ¿Entiendes? — Thor asiente, pero no está seguro si retendrá todo lo que Loki, este Loki desconocido y de apariencia salvaje va a decirle. — Cada mundo tiene una personalidad, un espíritu, están vivos. Tienen una personalidad. Si les disgustamos lo suficiente, hacen una extinción masiva. Por eso mostramos reverencia. ¿Entiendes?

— Sí. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Los conoces? Digo a todos los planetas. — El dios de las historias dice al rascar su oído con su dedo meñique.

— No, no son vistos a menudo, pero en los libros lo dice. — El dios de las historias da un golpecito en la cabeza a Thor con su báculo. — Si este cabeza hueca pusiera atención lo sabría. — Natasha indaga:

— ¿Sabes algo de Thanos? — El dios de las historias, pone su báculo el horizontal, flotando, se sienta, dice:

— Sí, el titán loco. — Ella cuestiona:

— ¿Hay una historia?

— Muchas en realidad. En todas él es muy malo, tanto que los diez se unieron, lucharon, lograron desterrarlo al vacío. El titán que ama a la muerte, arrasa reinos y galaxias, su enorme ejército, los Chitauri, vagan por el universo, subyugan a los menos afortunados para ser ofrendados a la muerte, los afortunados mueren al verlos. No deja sobrevivientes, si alguien llegase a escapar será perseguido hasta que sea ofrendado a la muerte, lo peor sería no morir. En resumen eso se dice. — Mira su muñeca, donde tiene pintado un reloj. — Es tan tarde, me tengo que ir.

— Mentira. — Tom entra, viste un traje sastre negro, camisa blanca y un chaleco. — No tienes a dónde ir, por eso estás aquí. La pregunta, es ¿Por qué has llegado a mí?

— Porque puedes expandir el universo. — Tom dice:

— ¿Por qué haría algo así?

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Lo que necesito y quiero son cosas diferentes. Quiero tener a Thor fuera de mi camino, no verlo nunca más, para evitar que me mate de un abrazo. —

Thor se siente caer al escuchar esas palabras, pero lo peor está por comenzar. El dios de las historias apunta su báculo a Thor, al concentrar su energía:

— Por Thor. — Tom le dice al dios de las historias:

— Pero no lo necesito, porque es el amigo de Tony, cuando me marche de aquí tal vez jamás lo vuelva a ver en mi vida. Lo que necesito es evitar que los Kaiju lleguen a este mundo. Hay una barrera que los detiene, pero se está destruyendo, si logras reconstruirla, dejar a los Kaiju fuera, voy a expandir el universo para ti.

— Pero eso no explica quién te corrompe y para qué. — Tom pregunta:

— ¿Qué gano yo con eso? Sobre todo, ¿por qué es tan importante? — El dios de las historias debe participar en ese juego enfermo:

— Por Asgard. — Le da asco decirlo. — Puedo ver las ataduras, intentan subyugar tu voluntad. Intentan acceder al poder de Loki.

— Asgard no me interesa. — Tom mira su reloj, casi es hora de la junta de Tony, necesito una respuesta ahora. — Faltan cinco minutos para que comience la junta. —

El dios de las historias dice con una sonrisa:

— Te propongo un juego.

— ¡Amo los juegos! — El dios sonríe, dice:

— Yo te pregunto algo y tú respondes, después tú preguntas algo y respondes. Quien no responda tendrá que hacer lo que el otro quiera.

— ¿Cualquier cosa?

— ¡Claro! —

El dios de las historia sabe en ese momento que está frito. Últimamente no tiene tanto control sobre su boca, sabe que eso lo va a matar en algún momento. Quiere culpar al viaje, tal vez el tiempo que ha estado solo. Tom dice:

— Pregunta.

— ¿Quién corrompe el poder de Loki? — Tom rueda los ojos al responder:

— Padre.

— ¿Quién es padre?

— Mi turno. ¿Hubo una guerra? — El dios responde:

— Sí. ¿Quién es padre?

— El infinito. —

El dios de las historias no puede evitar el sobresalto. Una suave alarma le indica a Tom que debe correr para no llegar tarde, Tony sigue viendo el intercambio. El dios de las historias dice:

— ¿El infinito? ¡Pero es peor que Thanos! Dicen que se come el corazón de los infortunados que nombra hijos, ellos no pueden amar a nadie que no sea el infinito. ¡LOS CONTROLA COMPLETAMENTE! — Tom dice como si fuera obvio:

— Todo es cierto y se nos hace tarde. —

Tom toma la mano de Tony, los dos van al ascensor para desaparecer después. El dios de las historias está por marcharse, tiene mucho que investigar, pero Natasha le pregunta:

— ¿Quién es el infinito? — El dios de las historias responde antes de desaparecer:

— Alguien peor que Thanos, alguien que te torturará por la eternidad al obligarte amarlo y hacer todo por él. —

Natasha observa a Loki y Tony, los ve sonreír, compartir chistes, pasar por las horribles juntas aburridas. Reflexiona sobre lo dicho por Loki y el dios de las historias, los cuentos de Thor. Ella tampoco creyó que vencer a extraterrestres fuese fácil, desde entonces algo le ha molestado desde el fondo de su mente.

La pantalla muestra a Loki sonriendo, parece tan diferente al loco que atacó Nueva York sin un motivo aparente.


	19. Chapter 19: Tori y la bolsa mágica

**Muchas gracias a los que leen (xD si es que alguien aún lee), dobles a los que dejan comentarios (que sus amables palabras me ayudan a seguir) y especiales a quienes suben esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas. **

**Saludos a todos los que no hablan español y leen esto con traductor, mil gracias a todos. Una estrellita feliz, para quien no habla español e intenta leer esta historia, mil gracias. **

**Lunatex: Muchas gracias por el comentario. xD El Loki que apareció es el dios de las historias de Loki Agente de Asgard. A lo largo de la historia aparecerán más Lokis, en el siguiente capítulo se dice un poco de por qué. Thor se enterará de todo lo que hizo su querido padre, más delante jajajajaja… Sí, Thor ya sabe y no se lo puede creer, Loki y Altair son lo mismo. **

**Creo que a nadie le van a gustar lo que el rompecabezas arrojará. :D Sí, ya sabes por qué te parece conocido el juego, jejejejeje…**

**Mi fruta favorita: creo que es el durazno, me gustan mucho xD jajajajajaja**

**Mi flor favorita: buena pregunta, me gustan muchas, pero me encantan los lirios acuáticos, porque viven en el agua xD jajajajajaa**

**Mi pregunta: ¿Cuál ha sido la travesura que has hecho que más recuerdas y por qué?**

**I am THOR: Muchas gracias por tu amable comentario y por leer. Me alaga mucho :D Espero que siguas leyendo y disculpas por los errores que encontrarás a lo largo ^^**

**El motivo del retraso: los exámenes malditos xD que no terminan, además hice un capítulo y medio que no acoplaban, un adelanto de esos capítulos:**

**Tony no puede creer que ve la ciudad desde la mano de un robot gigante. El señor y la señora Stark aparecen, pero como siempre terminan peleando. Odin intenta salvar a Thor, sin saber que quién debe cuidarse la espalda es él, porque Thanos se acerca. **

**Bueno, ahora el capítulo xD jajaja**

**Tori y la bolsa mágica**

Tony y Loki entran a la estancia, aún comentan sobre el día. Loki va a la cocina, tienen que hacer un plan para la gran noche de Tony. Un ramo de hermosas flores para Pepper. Esa noche es uno de los bailes de caridad, Tony no recuerda para qué, es algo de lo cual se encarga Pepper. Loki le dice:

— Tienes que llegar temprano e invitarla a salir mañana. — Tony responde:

— Voy a traerla a la torre, tendremos una cena romántica. — Loki dice de manera contundente:

— Tienes que sacar a todos los vengadores de la torre, para que los dejen solos. — Tony se ríe:

— Les daré unos paces para el cine y se irán, tal vez a un bar nudista. Deberíamos ir a un bar nudista todos. ¿Qué dices?

— Pepper no te tomará en serio de esa manera.

— No seas un amargado, ¿no te gusta el pole dance?

— ¿Gustarme? Para una misión tuve que trabajar de bailarín de pole dance, me encanta.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que bailas pole dance, como una desnudista? — Tom sonríe absolutamente orgulloso:

— Es lo que digo señor Stark, ¿acaso sufre un lapsus brutus?

— Me sorprende, no puedo imaginarte, en realidad sí y me asusta.

— Soy absolutamente genial. — Tom regresa al tema. — Lo importante es que llegues al baile, invites a Pepper y mañana tengan su gran reconciliación. — Tony dice como algo casual:

— Me gustaría tener una clase de baile.

— ¿De pole dance?

— Sí… ¡No! Ya sabes algo de salón, algo ligero, sin que mis manos viajes a los puntos clave, ¿comprendes?

— Sí, puedo hacerlo.

— Pero sería mejor con una mujer, dos tíos, no me apetece.

— ¿Así? —

Tony voltea al escuchar esa hermosa voz femenina, Loki se ve como esa hermosa diosa, pero sigue pareciendo de 17 años, cabello negro largo, un vestido entallado, verde con cuero y oro, con tiara de cuernos, hermosos ojos verdes, labios rojos y unos grandes atributos. Loki dice:

— Este vestido no es adecuado, me iré a cambiar y comenzaremos. —

Thor ve pasar a la mujer de sus sueños, ella sonríe, deja su aroma a flores y nieve a su paso. Quiere seguirla, desea una explicación completa y larga de todo. Él se levanta, camina tras ella, la puerta de la habitación donde se mete se cierra cuando Thor está a unos pasos. Se queda parado frente a la entrada.

Loki sale con un hermoso vestido azul, de fiesta, con adornos rojos, su cabello con un peinado alto, zapatillas azules, un collar y aretes de zafiros, es elegante pero da una imagen muy clara a la imaginación del observador, el escote pronunciado llama la mirada de Thor.

— Mi cara está acá, ¿se te ofrece algo? —

Thor balbucea pero no son palabras. Loki va hacia Strak. Al llegar frente al millonario le dice:

— Mi rostro está acá. — Tony dice:

— Ese par de montañas de nieve ruegan por ser tocadas. — Loki responde:

— Mi puño es implacable y ruegas por ser golpeado.

— OK, no te exaltes. — Pone las manos al frente en señal de paz. — Jarvis algo de música suave.

— Sí, señor. —

La música comienza a llenar la estancia. Tony toma las muñecas de Loki, comienzan a bailar. Sabe de inmediato que fue un error, el aroma, tanto por tocar, esa mirada implacable, el rostro de Thor quien aprieta el mago de su martillo, la mirada de sus camaradas, pero regresa su vista a Loki y todo se le olvida. Toquetea un poco, lleva su mano hacia esas caderas hermosas, un roce accidental en aquella divina delantera, toma un mechón de cabello negro, al decirse:

— Aléjate satanás. —

La música se detiene. Jarvis dice:

— La señorita Poppts está en camino, señor. — Loki repite una vez más:

— Mira sus ojos, trata de no tocar de más y diviértete. —

Tony corre a cambiarse. Loki cambia su cabello a rubio, el vestido a rojo, su rostro parece una versión femenina de Thor. La señorita Pepper entra casi de inmediato.

Thor mira a Loki, recuerda que cuando sospechaba que Lady Altair era Loki, le exigió a su hermano convertirse en mujer, quería verlo. Loki hizo eso, se transformó en una versión femenina de Thor y se burló del chico de oro por semanas de esa manera. Thor no volvió a pensar que Loki y Altair eran lo mismo, hasta ahora que está seguro.

Pepper se acerca a Loki, pregunta:

— ¿Eres? — Loki sonríe al presentarse:

— Victory Card. — Pepper sonríe:

— ¿Estarás en el evento?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Están listos?

— Afirmativo. — Loki saca de su escote un dispositivo de datos, lo entrega a Pepper. — Toda la información está en ello. —

Pepper asiente al tomar el dispositivo. Tony sale, al decir:

— Veo que ya se conocen. — Pepper sonríe. — Tom, nos veremos allá. — Loki responde:

— Así es señor Stark. —

Thor camina hacia Loki, esta ocasión hablará con él, ella, le es confuso. Intenta tomarla del brazo y llevarla a un lugar privado sin escape ni interrupciones, pero con un movimiento rápido ella se escapa para irse riendo de él.

Pepper no puede quejarse de la noche, Tony no ha hecho escenas, no hay incidentes, los donativos son grandes, ningún súper villano ha intentado hacer si gran entrada. Tiene un respiro desde que su jefe se unió a los vengadores.

Ella baila con Tony, por primera vez él no la manosea más allá de los límites establecidos. Realmente disfruta la noche, como no había pasado en mucho tiempo. Al terminar la noche, se da cuenta que no ha visto a Victory Card o la seguridad, son realmente discretos, como pidió. Tony la invita a tener una cena romántica, un restaurante y descubrir las sorpresas de la noche.

Tony se siente feliz, las cosas entre él y Pepper no habían salido tan bien en mucho tiempo.

La mañana siguiente, Jarvis lo despierta porque Loki ya está ahí, salen a correr, trotar, caminar, hacen algo de ejercicio, después Loki preparará el desayuno. Sus amigos están en el comedor, les dice:

— Esta noche saldré con Pepper. Necesitamos algo de intimidad. Tengo pases para el cine, reservaciones de hotel para todos ustedes. —

Natasha rueda los ojos. Steve se siente apenado, asegura:

— No es necesario, iré a mi apartamento. — Thor pregunta a Loki:

— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo hermano? — Loki responde sin dejar de cortar las frutas para Tony:

— En tus sueños. —

Clint ríe ganando un codazo de Natasha. Tony dice:

— Soy tan esplendido que las habitaciones son las mejores, con servicio a la habitación y toda la diversión que el dinero pueda conseguir. — Guiña su ojo. — ¿Qué dicen? —

Los asesinos toman los boletos. Thor murmura:

— Hermano… — Bruce asegura:

— No es necesario Tony. — Steve pregunta:

— ¿A qué hora vendrá Pepper?

— Por la tarde. No te preocupes Cap. — Loki dice:

— Las actividades del señor Stark cubren hasta las doce P.M. Si surge alguna contingencia, es altamente recomendable no inmiscuir al señor Stark. — Tony está por reclamar:

— Pero… — Loki repite al darle una mirada fija, fría y asesina:

— ALTAMENTE RECOMENDABLE. — Tony levanta sus manos al decir:

— ¡NO ME MATES! — Loki sonríe, deja el plano frente a él, le revuelve el cabello al decir:

— Hazme enojar y te lanzaré por una de tus bonitas ventanas.

— ¡OK!

— Media hora. —

El teléfono de Loki suena, él lo toma, sonríe al responder:

— ¡Dimitri! Buenos días a ti también. ¿Salir a comer? ¡Claro! Sí, sí, mi jefe me dejará salir temprano. ¿Ayuda? ¿Con qué? ¿Shield? Por supuesto que no es ningún problema. ¿Cuándo? No. — Loki sonríe. — Pero por ti lo haría. Nos veremos ahí. Bye. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Cuándo podré conocer a ese tal Dimitri?

— Esta noche no. Parece ser más que tu amigo. — Loki dice:

— Es mi hermano, hermano de ciencia. — Tony casi escupe el jugo que estaba tomando:

— ¡Se trata de Dimitri Boichenco!

— Sí.

— ¡Pero es como el zar de las drogas!

— ¿Ya lo consideran Zar? Me hace sentir tan orgulloso.

— ¡LAS DROGAS SON MALAS! — Loki acusa:

— Pero tú te amamantas de una botella de licor y es una droga.

— ¡Es diferente!

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Las drogas matan!

— El alcohol también.

— ¡Son ilegales!

— El alcohol fue ilegal. — Tony voltea a ver a Steve:

— Ayuda… —

Steve comprende la mirada suplicante de Tony. Aclara su garganta, está por dar una gran explicación, pero Loki ha salido de la habitación, al responder mensajes de texto. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Cómo le explico a un príncipe extraterrestre, villano, megalómano, amnésico que las drogas son malas? — Clint dice totalmente divertido:

— Buena suerte. — Steve asegura:

— Debemos informar esto. Dimitri Boichenco está por comenzar una guerra en los bajos mundos, nadie se había explicado cómo un pobre diablo pudo convertirse en un señor de las drogas en dos meses, hasta ahora. — Natasha mira a Loki. Steve mira a Thor, le pregunta:

— ¿Quién se encargaba de hablar de los asuntos difíciles con Loki? — Thor dice:

— Madre, ella lo hacía. —

Tony no quiere hablar de familia o drogas, termina su comida, va a lavar sus dientes, vestirse, iniciar su día para ir con Pepper. Natasha pregunta a Thor:

— ¿Qué sabe tu hermano de química? — Thor tiene que aceptar de nuevo:

— No lo sé, él siempre leía libros de magia. —

Clint, Steve y Natasha van a informarse a Fury. Bruce comenta al ver a Loki en la estancia jugando con su teléfono:

— No pareces conocer mucho de tu hermano Thor. —

Thor se queda en la cocina por largos minutos, ve la pop tart que sigue en su plato, por primera vez no siente deseo de devorarla. Sale a la calle, necesita pensar, necesita afirmarse que conoce a Loki.

Tony no puede creer que Loki sea tan buen negociador, ha cerrado un trato de la manera más conveniente, Pepper estará más que feliz.

Thor pasa por un puesto de periódicos, mira un grupo de pequeños libros, de pastas verdes, son muchos tomos, decide comprarlos todos, piensa que pueden ser una enciclopedia o algo así, pero no se molesta en leer los títulos, la contraportada u observar las portadas con detenimiento. Ha comprado una colección de novelitas rosas. Corre feliz hacia la torre, espera que esto pueda ablandar el corazón de su hermano.

Tony no puede creer que ya son las doce, no ha sentido el tiempo, tiene dos horas para cambiarse y llegar, puesto que Pepper decidió que quería verlo a las dos. Loki le está dando la última actualización sobre las reservaciones, las flores, los regalos y demás detalles, cuando suena la alarma.

Thor, da los libros a Loki antes de salir corriendo por la puerta por la que acaba de entrar. Loki le dice a Tony:

— Cámbiate, tus amigos se encargarán. Incluso iré de voluntario. — Tony dice:

— Sólo no me extrañen. —

Loki se ríe antes de salir con calma, pues la amenaza puede esperar por su presencia. Tony le dice a Jarvis:

— Graba todo, Jarvis.

— Sí, señor. —

Loki observa la amenaza, se trata de un tipo que parece una cabezota sentado en una andadera, MODOK, se hace llamar. Lleva un traje robótico gigante, dispara rayos laser, toda una diversión. Se queda sentado sobre una lámpara del alumbrado público, sonríe, se divierte, los vengadores podrán con él. Intervendrá sin la situación lo amerita.

Todo es genial, hasta que un enorme Kaiju cae del cielo, seguido por otros pequeños. A diferencia de los otros, este tiene la altura de la torre de los vengadores. Con sus pisadas destruye el pavimento y aplasta los autos que quedan bajo sus pies.

Los vengadores intentan dañarlo, pero de nuevo son ineficaces. Loki salta de su percha, lanza sus dagas contra los Kaiju que se abalanzan contra los vengadores y el cabezón. Empuja a Steve al golpear a otro Kaiju, les dice:

— Deben refugiarse. — Thor dice:

— Lucharé a tu lado hermano. — Loki dice antes de correr tras los Kaiju, tiene que llegar al grande:

— No soy tu hermano. —

El cabezón se va sin esperar nada, mientras los vengadores sólo pueden ver a Loki pelear contra una multitud de monstruos. Steve dice a sus compañeros:

— ¡Vengadores resguarden a los civiles! —

Thor sigue parado en medio de la calle, mientras observa a su hermano ir a la guerra. Odia sentir que Loki lo ha dejado atrás.

Loki recibe un coletazo del grande, cuando sus dagas revotaron en su piel dura. Él rueda por la calle hasta golpear contra un parquímetro, ve al Kaiju alejarse mientras sigue destruyendo la ciudad. Se levanta, intenta sacar otra daga pero ha gastado todas, busca su mochila pero ha quedado atrás cuando una criatura cortó los tirantes. Necesita armas para enfrentarlos, corre de regreso.

Thor observa a su hermano correr hacia él, se siente tan feliz, abre sus brazos, pero el abrazo jamás llega. Loki se desliza por el pavimento, llega a su mochila, toma un mini lanza cohetes, pistolas, más dagas y su casco.

Pone el casco negro sobre su cabeza, de inmediato se despliega sobre su cuerpo un traje entallado, negro, con líneas verdes. Regresa a la batalla. Ahora es más rápido y tiene más recursos. Derriba a todos los Kaiju a su paso, va por el grande.

Steve ve pasar a Loki. Loki corre por la cola llena de pinchos del Kaiju, salta, dispara un mini misil a la cabeza del monstruo, pero no le hace suficiente daño. El Kaiju da un manotazo a Loki, lo hace caer al pavimento. El Kaiju levanta su pata para aplastar al joven.

Steve siente que su corazón se va a detener, intenta golpear al Kaiju pero es imposible, corre hacia Loki, pero antes de llegar lo ve desaparecer bajo la enorme pata.

Loki escucha a alguien gritarle, de manera lejana:

"¡NO TE ENTRENO PARA SER UN HOMBRE FUERTE SINO UNA MUJER LETAL!"

Steve ve la pata ser levantada, siente que puede respirar de nuevo al ver a Loki levantar aquel peso, aunque ahora lleve una forma femenina. El Kaiju da un paso atrás. Loki salta para regresar a la batalla, sigue disparando todo lo que tiene, lo cual parece ineficaz.

Loki respira profundo, salta, sube a un edificio, necesita una nueva perspectiva. Le ha lanzado todo lo que tiene, sólo queda la artillería pesada, pero no quiere llamar a Jagger. Una chica le habla:

— Úseme, Loki Sama. — Tom está por decir que no es Loki, niega con un gesto. La observa, parece tener quince años, de baja estatura, cabello negro, corto y lacio, sus labios son pequeños y rosas, sus ojos negros y su nariz pequeña, viste un kimono blanco con bordes rojos. — ¡Si me usa, podrá derrotarlo! — Loki pregunta:

— ¿A qué precio? — Ella sonríe, se inclina, mira al suelo mientras las lágrimas caen de sus ojos:

— Disculpe, Loki Sama. — Loki le pregunta:

— ¿Cómo lo acabamos?

— Su espada, mi señor, usted debe usarla.

— ¿Dónde la encuentro?

— Usted la tiene. —

Loki escucha una risa, voltea hacia el sonido. Del otro lado de la calle está Loki con cuernos, el príncipe negro de Asgard, quien hace un movimiento con sus manos. Tom lo imita, piensa, pide, el arma para derrotar al Kaiju. En su mano aparece una katana. Voltea hacia el príncipe caído, pero ya no está, le pregunta a la chica:

— ¿Lo viste? — Ella niega. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Nora.

— Gracias, Nora. — Ella sonríe antes de desaparecer.

Loki desenvaina la katana, regresa a la batalla. Con esa espada corta a todos los Kaiju con facilidad. Ataca al grande, lo hiere, busca su punto débil. Corta los ojos de la bestia, después la cola, recibe algunos golpes, pero finalmente puede dar la estocada en el pecho del Kaiju, lo hace caer y desaparecer.

Loki permanece de pie en mitad de la calle, parte de su traje está rasgado, tiene golpes e hilillos de sangre brotan de sus heridas. Se siente cansado, está por regresar a su forma masculina cuando lo nota, mira a una de las ventanas de un hotel, donde unos reporteros han grabado todo. Camina en dirección opuesta a los vengadores, se aleja para desaparecer tras una esquina.

Thor le grita, llama a su hermano, le exige regresar, sin percatarse de la prensa que sigue grabando todo.

Los vengadores se reagrupan, observan los destrozos dejados por los Kaiju, en menos de una hora han causado más destrozos que los Chitauris. Aquel ser con sus garras arrancó trozos de concreto, el pavimento está irreparable, no hay auto que quedó el pie, las farolas fueron golpeadas. Saben que a Fury no le va a gustar esto.

El noticiero de la tarde es lo último que Fury necesita. Los medios parecen amar al loco de Loki. Lo alaban por ser la única defensa contra el monstruo que cayó del cielo, ¿por qué? Porque Thor se le ocurrió gritarle en medio de la calle, dándole más material a los periodistas.

Tony es indiferente a todo lo que ocurre, su cita con Pepper no podría ser mejor, esa noche es tan prometedora.

Fury mira a Thor, le dice:

— Necesitamos toda la información que tengas de Loki. ¡Ahora! ¿Qué otras amenazas hay y sólo él sabe?, ¿cómo está involucrado con un maldito traficante?, ¿cómo acaba de terminar una operación de meses en unos minutos? — Natasha comenta:

— Director, si me permite. —

Ella toma una tableta, proyecta la imagen de la batalla fuera del helicarter, luego la de las calles en New York, señala los movimientos similares entre el grupo que llegó clamando por Loki, los movimientos de Loki, hay puntos similares. Explica:

— Ellos llaman a Loki como Sama, lo cual lo enviste de un gran respeto. Aseguraron que él encerró a los Kaiju con la ayuda de otros cuatro magos, los cuales fueron asesinados por el hombre gordo. — Teclea un poco más, aparece el proyecto Manhattan, Little Boy, Fat man, Hiroshima y Nagasaki. — Sospecho que hacen referencia a esto, a Fat Man, la bomba que fue desplegada sobre Nagasaki. La única manera de comprobarlo es conseguir interrogar a alguno de ellos. —

Todos voltean a la pantalla donde se repiten las batallas contra los Kaiju. Fury ordena:

— Un grupo especial irá a Nagasaki y me traerá a alguien para interrogar. Regresando al traficante. — Natasha informa:

— Loki no parece tener la capacidad de diferenciar lo bueno y lo malo. — Todos voltean a ver a Steve. — No parece interesado en escuchar a nadie más que a Tony de nosotros.

— Asignaré a un agente para que gane su confianza.

— No funcionará. Descubrirá la mentira y ganaremos su ira.

— ¿Qué propone agente?

— Intentaré acercarme a él. — Fury asiente:

— Bien, ahora a trabajar. —

Los vengadores salen de la oficina de Fury. Thor se acerca a Steve, puesto él peleó en la segunda guerra mundial:

— Amigo, necesito que me hables sobre lo que dijo Lady Natasha. —

Steve traga con fuerza, no sabe cómo va explicarle un conflicto bélico a Thor, de manera que él lo comprenda, que entienda que tal vez su hermano fue un daño colateral y sus acciones, contra Manhattan, fueron una venganza. Teme que Thor se vuelva contra ellos, si valida las acciones de Loki.

La tarde cae en el horizonte. Steve sigue intentando explicarle a Thor, Natasha y Clint lo compadecen pero no están dispuestos a ayudarle. Bruce disfruta de una siesta tranquila en una espaciosa suite. Tony comparte un beso suave y lento con Pepper, mientras ven el atardecer por la ventana de un lujoso restaurante. Loki camina a casa, al rechazar la invitación de Dimitri de quedarse. Bruce disfruta de una siesta tranquila en una espaciosa suite.

Loki avanza entre las personas, se detiene frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos, sonríe al escuchar el debate de los medios sobre Loki, sobre si es un nuevo plan para conquistar el mundo. Mete las manos a las bolsas de su chaqueta, sonríe y sigue su camino.

Steve sigue preguntándose cómo explicarle a un extraterrestre la crueldad humana, los actos horribles que pueden cometerse, la maldad que en ocasiones parece superar a la de los demonios del averno.

La forma en que las personas pueden encarnizarse con otros, la violencia, los gritos, los asesinatos, la tortura. La forma que un grupo de chicos puede torturar a un inocente en un callejón, ser capaces de las peores vejaciones sólo por diversión.

La manera que escudados en las sombras pueden amarrar a un perro, golpearlo con saña mientras de ríen y burlan, como le cercenan partes, lo queman. El cómo los gritos y las súplicas no son suficientes, cuando están dispuestos a masacrarlo. ¿Cómo puede hacerle entender a Thor?

Loki camina cerca de un callejón, escucha un golpe contra un contenedor y un chillido. Da dos pasos hacia atrás, se asoma, puede ver una flama y oír lamentos de un animal. Entra a la calleja, observa a un grupo de chicos lanzando a un perro contra las paredes. Les grita:

— ¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ! — Uno de los jóvenes se acerca a Loki, es más alto y musculoso, se burla al mostrar una navaja:

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Irás a llorarle a tu mamá? — Loki mira al perro quien intenta arrastrarse lejos, mientras comienza a llover. — ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Debilucho… —

Loki no responde, lo golpea en la cara para comenzar a pelear contra el resto, disloca cada hueso de los agresores. Va hacia el perro que ha dejado de moverse, está sucio y tiembla.

El perro intenta mirarlo, pero está tan herido que no puede, sólo tiene frío. Escucha una voz cálida entre su dolor.

Loki toma al can entre sus brazos, piensa en llamar a Dimitri pero está muy lejos, llama al 911, pero no pueden ayudarlo por tratarse sólo de un perro. Sale a la calle, grita por ayuda, pero la gente pasa, lo mira como si estuviera loco, siguen sus caminos indiferentes al clamor.

Steve no sabe cómo explicarle la indiferencia a una extraterrestre, cómo decirle que a pesar de la crueldad, la humanidad tiene una esperanza y puede ser salvada.

Una motocicleta se para frente a Loki, un hombre vestido de rojo y negro, con dos catanas en la espalda le dice al muchacho:

— Sube, chico. —

Loki sube a la motocicleta, el desconocido avanza a toda velocidad, le grita a la gente que se quite, mientras él acuna al can quien respira cada vez más lentamente.

Thor sigue mirando a Steve, quien le ha contado la historia de su participación en la guerra, pero no sabe cómo abordar a Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

La motocicleta se detiene frente a un hospital veterinario. Loki salta, corre dentro, grita para ser atendido. El hombre amenaza con matar a los presentes si no salvan a perro. Los veterinarios toman al herido, lo llevan en una camilla para atenderlo.

Loki se sienta en una de las incómodas sillas. El hombre se sienta junto a él. El sujeto extiende su mano al decir:

— DeadPool. — Loki toma aquella mano enguantada, sonríe al decir:

— Tom, Tom Hiddleston.

— ¿Es tu perro?

— No, unos chicos lo estaban molestando.

— Dime quién, iré por ellos. — Tom mira al encapuchado, ríe suavemente al decir:

— Me encargué de ellos. —

La policía entra al callejón, encuentra cuatro vándalos con sus huesos largos dislocados y múltiples fracturas en las cervicales.

Tony y Pepper avanzan hacia la habitación. Steve va a su habitación sintiéndose cansado. Thor se sienta en el colchón de la habitación, no sabe qué esperar del futuro, le parece escuchar a Loki decir:

"Sus vidas son tan cortas, jamás estarás preparado para tanto dolor."

Clint y Natasha se divierten rentando películas y pidiendo servicio a la habitación. DeadPool ve a Tom dormir recargado en la silla, le parece tan tierno, así que le toma una fotografía, la publica en su página, con la leyenda:

"Mi nuevo amigo."

Las cinco de la mañana, es lo que dice señalan las manecillas del reloj de la sala de espera. Tom se despierta, ve que DeadPool se ha quedado dormido. Uno de los médicos sale, dice al quitarse la cofia:

— Él debe quedarse, tiene fracturas en las costillas y una pata dislocada, múltiples laceraciones y quemaduras en sus párpados. ¿Es tu perro?

— Unos chicos lo molestaban. — El médico le dice:

— Es un callejero, si no tiene un hogar será llevado a la perrera. — Loki dice:

— Es mío, yo me quedaré con él. — El veterinario asiente:

— Necesitamos un nombre para el expediente y algunos papeles que el dueño debe llenar.

— Tori, su nombre es Tori. — El veterinario da las formas al joven para que las llene, le dice antes de regresar al quirófano:

— Tienes que dejar un adelanto de los honorarios.

— ¿Cuánto? — El veterinario pasa un papel a Loki.

— Al menos cien dólares. — Loki saca su cartera, pone sobre el mostrador mil dólares:

— Dejaré mil, pero quiero que él reciba la mejor atención.

— Así será, él estará sedado, puedes regresar en la tarde, entonces estará consciente. —

Loki asiente. El veterinario asiente, guarda el dinero, antes de regresar presuroso a su trabajo. DeadPool dice al fingir estar dormido:

— Puedo pasar por ti en la tarde. ¿Dónde trabajas? —

Loki ríe, se sienta de nuevo al comenzar a contarle una historia a su nuevo amigo. DeadPool canturrea feliz, interrumpe, hace comentarios, le encanta el acento inglés del muchacho.

Tony es muy feliz y triste. Feliz porque todo con Pepper fue perfecto, tanto como para darse cuenta que ya no encajan bien juntos. Incluso pasaron la noche juntos, para la despedida de los buenos tiempos. Tony siente que ese ciclo se ha terminado en su vida, en paz, extrañamente, pero ahora no sabe qué hacer. Jarvis le informa que Loki ha llegado.

Loki al verlo lo saluda con entusiasmo, le pregunta ¿cómo le fue? Tony alardea, cuenta lo maravilloso de su cita y el inesperado final. La respuesta de Loki es un decepcionado:

— Oh… — Tony dice:

— Sigo siendo un soltero libre, cotizado, amado por todas las mujeres, codiciado. Es mi naturaleza. — Loki sonríe, al preguntar:

— ¿Aún desea entrenar señor soltero, playboy y millonario?

— No olvides que soy filántropo. —

Thor aterriza en el balcón, pone su mano sobre el cristal de la ventana, escucha a Loki reír. Ve a su hermano irse junto a Stark, como si hubieran sido amigos por siempre. Las puertas del ascensor se cierran y el vidrio se agrieta bajo la mano de Thor.

El príncipe siente ira, rabia, celos, un nudo en su estómago y algo caliente en sus entrañas. Todos sus esfuerzos para acercarse a Loki son infructuosos, mientras Stark puede disponer del tiempo y atenciones de su hermano porque son "amigos". Su hermano lo prefiere sobre un mortal que sólo ha conocido por unos días, cuando ellos han pasado juntos miles de años.

Thor se detiene por un segundo. Piensa en lo que sintió Loki cuando él eligió a Jane, cuando Jane lo cambió en tres días cuando Loki no pudo hacerlo en milenios. Se arrodilla en mitad de la estancia, mientras se pregunta:

— ¿Qué he hecho? —


	20. Chapter 20: Despedido

**Muchas gracias a los que leen (xD si es que alguien aún lee), dobles a los que dejan comentarios (que sus amables palabras me ayudan a seguir) y especiales a quienes suben esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas. **

**Saludos a todos los que no hablan español y leen esto con traductor, mil gracias a todos. Una estrellita feliz, para quien no habla español e intenta leer esta historia, mil gracias. **

**Muchas gracias a quienes han subido a sus favoritos esta historia ^^**

**Lunatex: Hola, no hay problema, el fin de cursos siempre es un infierno. xD Creo que a Loki se haría amigo de las personas más particulares, al menos eso creo jajajajaja ¡Sí!, tiene un perro.**

**Jajajajajajaja, eso de las hormigas fue muy genial. Para que se les quite. **

**MarianFrost: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, orale, te lo leíste en un par de días :D que ¡CHIDO! Espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias.**

**Creo que me pondría el disfraza, xD no tengo colores odiados. Si fuese un disfraza de panda, tal vez decidiría salir corriendo desnuda al gritar: "¡ME HAN ROBADO!" jajajajajajaa o seguiría el consejo de la princesa grumosa, me pondría una bolsa de basura xD jajajajajaja**

**Mi animal favorito, los unicornios y los pegasos en empate y casi a la par los dragones jejejejeje**

**Mis preguntas: ¿En qué país vives? ¿Cuál es tu animal mitológico favorito?**

**Bueno, ahora el capítulo xD jajaja Pensé en ponerle días de furia xD pero no jejejejeje**

**Despedido**

Natasha, Clint, Bruce y Steve entran a la torre; para encontrar a Thor en estado catatónico, de rodillas y mirando a la nada. El ascensor abre sus puertas, entran Loki y Tony quienes ríen por las travesuras que hicieron en su caminata matutina. Tony dice:

— Hola a todos, ¿me extrañaron? — Bruce comenta:

— Thor está algo raro. — Loki le informa a Tony:

— Iré a preparar el desayuno. —

Loki se aleja, los deja en su pequeña crisis familiar. Tony de inmediato sabe que no será de mucha utilidad, eso de llorar en el hombro de otro, dar palmaditas en la espalda y dar palabras de aliento, no es lo suyo.

Steve se arrodilla junto a Thor, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué está mal Thor? — Thor voltea a verlo, dice:

— Es mi culpa… — Steve con toda la comprensión del mundo, pregunta:

— ¿Qué es tu culpa Thor? —

Thor voltea a ver a Steve, antes de salir corriendo, va a la cocina, donde su hermano tararea una canción, mientras cocina. Se detiene, camina lento, como si se enfrentara contra un animal peligroso, un ser escurridizo que puede desvanecerse entre sus manos. Intenta dar un paso, pero nota que Loki sabe que él está ahí. Thor se prepara para lo peor, pero no para lo que llega.

El dios de las historias aparece sonriente, captura con su puño las balas, lo había esperado. Tom se lanza contra él, aparece la katana en su mano. El dios de las historias saca su espada. Los dos se baten en duelo, salen a la estancia donde aún están los vengadores.

El dios de las historias da una patada a Tom, con un giro clava su espada en el pecho del joven. El muchacho saca la espada, enarca su ceja, saca con un tirón el arma al esgrimirla en la otra mano.

— ¿Qué? — Tom sonríe ahora. — ¿Por qué?

— Porque no soy una persona real. — Mira con desdén la espada. — Tu espada no puede juzgar a alguien que carece de un sentido ético, moral, de conciencia.

— No es posible. — Tom responde al clavar la espada en el estómago del dios de las historias:

— Todo es posible. —

Tom le da una patada en el pecho al dios de las historias, lo hace ir hacia atrás. El dios de las historias intenta recuperar el equilibrio, pero recibe un puñetazo en la cara, da un paso hacia atrás al detenerse, siente que el ambiente se vuelve pesado. Mira a su alrededor, está atrapado en un triángulo, una cárcel triangular, intenta tocar las paredes luminosas y recibe una quemadura.

Tom se acerca, sonríe, pregunta de manera cruel:

— ¿Te diviertes ahora? — El dios de las historias se niega a responder. Un pincho sale del piso, atraviesa su pierna, pero no físicamente, pero aún duele. — ¿Te diviertes ahora?

— No. — Tom indaga:

— ¿De dónde vienes y cómo llegaste?

— Soy de otra dimensión. — Otro pincho sale lentamente del techo. — Hice un hechizo, para ir al lugar donde existiera alguien que pudiera expandir el universo.

— ¿Por qué llegaste aquí?

— Así no eran las reglas del juego. — El pincho roza la espalda del dios de las historias al unir el techo con el suelo.

— No estoy de humor para jugar hoy. Responde la pregunta. —

— Por el hechizo. — Otro pincho comienza a crecer de una de las paredes, amenaza uno de los ojos del dios de las historias.

— Toda la verdad.

— ¡Está bien! — El pincho se detiene. — El agujero dimensional, supongo que al ser más frágil cualquier ser o cosa puede pasar por ahí.

— ¿Algo más?

— También sospecho de Midgard, creo que ha comenzado a invocar algo o alguien y por eso aparecí aquí. No estoy seguro. Mi mente no es clara. —

Tom guarda la katana, la prisión, los pinchos y el dolor desaparecen. El dios de las historias saca de su estómago la espada, al regresarla a su lugar, pregunta de mala gana:

— ¿Estamos en paz ahora? — Tom responde:

— Sí, pero la próxima vez exigiré una triple retribución. — El dios de las historias levanta las manos al decir:

— No lo volveré hacer. — Tom asiente, pregunta:

— ¿Quieres desayunar?, estaba haciendo el desayuno cuando llegaste.

— Claro, si no me matas con eso. — Tom se ríe al decir:

— Si quisiera matarte de hubiera matado y ya. — Lo señala, forma una pistola con su índice y pulgar, simula disparar. — Regla número uno, mata y ya, en silencio, sin discursos, un movimiento rápido.

— ¿Dónde queda la gloriosa batalla? — Tom da un bufido, al responder:

— Lo importante es cumplir el objetivo. Alardear es vanidad.

— ¿Por qué no me matas?

— Uno: te necesito para que cierres el agujero dimensional. Dos: pronto comenzará mi jornada de trabajo y no me daría tiempo de limpiar, deshacerme de tu cuerpo y regresar. Tres: hay muchos testigos y tendría que matarlos a todos. Cuatro: va en contra del objetivo.

— Eres escalofriante, parece que no tienes sentimientos, además se nota tu aprecio hacia mí.

— Deja de ser una perra llorona. Si involucrara mis sentimientos, no sería apto para el trabajo y alguien más sería asignado.

— ¡Hablas como un maldito robot!

— ¿Qué pasa si soy un robot? — Tom voltea a ver a Tony, le informa con una sonrisa. — El desayuno estará listo dentro de poco. — Tony sale de su estupor:

— ¿POR QUÉ SE PELEAN EN MI SALA? — Tom dice con calma:

— Por la retribución.

— ¿QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA? — Tom responde:

— Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, sangre por sangre, dolor por dolor, vida por vida y muerte por muerte. — Tony grita:

— Eso es arcaico. — El dios de las historias informa:

— Es la ley. —

Todos voltean a ver al dios de las historias, mientras Tom aprovecha para escabullirse. El dios de las historias responde al dejarse caer sentado al suelo:

— Si alguien te hace daño, tienes que exigir una retribución, estás obligado a ello, para que exista paz y equilibrio. — Tony lo mira con escepticismo. — Anoche, yo necesitaba respuestas, él estaba dormido y no podía esperar. Así que entre a sus sueños, para exigir respuestas, pero eso le causó dolor. Así que para volver al equilibrio, él me ha causado dolor.

— No tiene sentido. — Tony reclama. — Es estúpido.

— Es la ley. — Viuda negra pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasaría si alguien destruye tu casa, mata a tu familia y te hiere?

— Tienes derecho a destruir la casa, matar a la familia y herir a quien te ha hecho daño, debe ser equitativo. — El dios de las historias regala una sonrisa mordaz a los vengadores. — El problema es cuando tu dolor es inconsolable.

— ¿Qué pasa entonces?

— Tienes que seguir causando dolor y destrucción hasta que encuentres consuelo. — Steve reclama:

— Es horrible, de ser así las guerras no terminarían.

— Al contrario, por eso se instauró esa regla. Al menos en este universo. Un libro decía que las guerras habían sido álgidas, terribles, los diez para evitarlo pusieron dicha ley. Así todos temerían herir a otro, porque causar un dolor inconsolable traería la devastación. — Clint reclama:

— ¡Él manipuló mi mente! ¿CUÁL ES MI RETRIBUCIÓN? — El dios de las historias cuestiona:

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡MALDITO LOCO! — Apunta a la cara del dios de las historias con una de sus flechas. — ¡Él lo hizo!

— ¿Tú le hiciste daño? — Clint recuerda la flecha:

— Yo le lancé una flecha. — El dios de las historias cuestiona:

— ¿Vives aquí?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Este lugar es Manhattan?

— ¡Sí!

— El hombre gordo que vino de Manhattan. Eso decía una nota escrita con sangre. Si alguien viniera a mi casa, la destruyera, matara a mis amigos, mis vecinos y causara un dolor inconsolable, estaría obligado a ir a su casa, matar a sus amigos, vecinos y causar un dolor inconsolable al hombre gordo que vino de Manhattan. Pero si no es un hombre, sino algo que hizo una nación. ¿No debería matar a todos los de esa nación? — El dios de las historias los observa. — Todos están vivos, este lugar sigue en pie, reconstruyéndose, pero en pie. Si yo fuera ustedes, no me quedaría en este lugar, porque si lo que dice esa nota es cierto, sus vidas pertenecen a quien escribió esa nota. —

Tom emerge de la cocina, dice con una sonrisa:

— Ya está el desayuno. —

El dios de las historias se aleja de ellos. Tony siente que su estómago está revuelto, todo era tan hermoso en la mañana. Thor mira a la cocina, Loki parece tan inalcanzable. Natasha se aleja sin decir palabra. Clint va a golpear el saco de arena, mientras Steve decide ir a correr de nuevo. Bruce sigue dormido en la suite.

Tony está por marcharse, cuando Tom le corta el paso al preguntar:

— ¿A dónde vas?

— No tengo hambre. — Tom cuestiona:

— ¿Desprecias mi comida? — Tony le grita:

— ¡NO TENGO HAMBRE! ¡ERES NADIE PARA OBLIGARME A COMER! — Tom le da una mirada gélida, dice:

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor Stark, me limitaré a las actividades de mi contrato. —

Tony se marcha a su laboratorio. Tom toma su teléfono y manda un mensaje rápido a su empleador. El dios de las historias comenta al comer una tira de tocino:

— Es un pesado.

— Ya no importa. — El dios de las historias dice:

— Necesito que alguien me diga lo que sepa del problema. — Tom responde:

— Mañana, hoy tengo una cita importante. Será fuera de las horas de trabajo.

— Hasta mañana, supongo. — Tom asiente.

Thor se acerca a Tom, le dice:

— Lo siento, hermano, yo…

— No soy su hermano, señor Odin's son. Si me disculpa debo llegar temprano al trabajo. —

Tom se aleja de Thor, va al laboratorio, saca a Tony, lo lleva arrastrando al ascensor. Tony grita, patalea, llama a su armadura, pero Tom dice a Jarvis:

— La señorita Pepper Potts exige la presencia del señor Stark en sus juntas. Mi contrato estipula que la única actividad a realizar es asegurarme, por todos los medios, que el señor Stark cumpla con sus obligaciones en las horas de trabajo. —

Tony mira a Tom, observa esa mirada gélida, el rostro inexpresivo y sabe que está frito. Intenta disculparse:

— Amigo, no lo tomes tan personal. Estaba enojado, siempre digo cosas cuando estoy enojado. ¿Somos amigos? — Tom responde:

— Lo ha dejado claro señor Stark, soy nadie. —

Tony siente un escalofrío, intenta nuevamente:

— Tommy, puedo caminar. Mira no quise decirlo así. Pero fue tu culpa, NO ME GUSTA QUE PELEEN EN MI CASA, LUEGO ROMPEN TODO.

— Me disculpo por ello señor Stark. No debí inmiscuirme, no volverá a pasar. Le diré al dios de las historias que no cierre el agujero dimensional. No debí tomar ese atrevimiento. Es un trabajo para los héroes.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Vamos! ¡Haces que todo lo que diga sea usado en mi contra! Pareces un policía. —

Tom permite a Tony levantarse, conservar la dignidad y entrar a la oficina. Tony sabe que será un día horrible. Las puertas se cierran y él quiere correr de ese infierno.

Fury escucha el reporte de Natasha. Tiene que detener esta locura. Si lo que dijo el autonombrado dios de las historias, podría usarlo a su favor.

Tony siente cada segundo como una tortura, no hay bromas, comentarios o ayudas. Su asistente es un carcelero eficaz. Cuando termina la jornada, aplaude, dice:

— Caballeros, trabajamos duro, no vengamos mañana. Tomemos el día. — Tom interrumpe:

— Usted tiene la agenda llena, señor Stark. —

Tom entrega el cronograma a Tony, quien ve juntas aburridas y más juntas aburridas. Pregunta:

— ¿No tendrás piedad?

— Lo importante es cumplir el objetivo señor Stark. Si no está aquí a la hora fijada, será arrastrado sin opción alguna. Hasta mañana. — Tony grita:

— ¡DESPEDIDO! ¡ESTÁS DESPEDIDO! — Tom responde:

— No puede despedirme, porque usted no es mi empleador. —

Tom sigue su camino, va al ascensor para ir a la planta baja. Tony siente la ira subir por su estómago y va a buscar a Pepper.

DeadPool está afuera de la torre de los vengadores. Tom salta a la motocicleta y ambos se van de ese lugar.

Thor se queda esperando a que su hermano suba junto a Tony, pero Stark regresa solo. El rubio pregunta:

— ¿Dónde está Loki?

— Ya se fue el maldito. — Thor dice al recordar viejos tiempos:

— Así es él. Por las buenas es amable, incluso te ayuda con los deberes. Por las malas es peor que los instructores.

— ¿QUÉ?

— Cuando éramos niños. Loki me despertaba, me ayudaba a entrenar, siempre me daba ánimos, me recordaba cada clase y me ayudaba con las tareas. Hasta que yo le dije que era grande, no necesitaba que me dijera que tenía que hacer. Peleamos. Él me arrastraba a las clases cuando madre se lo pedía.

— ¿Cómo lo solucionaste?

— Le pedí a padre que nos pusiera en clases diferentes.

— ¿Nunca lo solucionaste? — Thor responde como si fuera obvio:

— Loki ya no me molestaba con ir a las clases aburridas. —

Tony suspira, no quiere que su vida sea un infierno. Tiene que arreglar las cosas con Loki. Se siente más cansado que cuando luchó contra Loki. Va a su laboratorio, necesita un momento de paz.

DeadPool es el único que disfruta de una agradable charla, alguien escucha todas sus locuras con genuina atención, mientras está en la sala de espera. El veterinario sale, les permite ver al can, el cual tiene que quedarse en observación.

Tony intenta dormir, pero sólo tiene pesadillas. Thor también sufre de pesadillas, ve a Lady Altair caer del Bifrost, otras ocasiones que cierra los ojos es Loki, siempre es impotente para salvarlo, sólo lo ve caer. DeadPool no sufre pesadillas, al contrario sus sueños caóticos son agradables, acompañados por una hermosa canción.

Tony no se levanta por la alarma, no hay alguien para decirle que salgan a caminar, nadie para animarlo a entrenar. La cocina está vacía. Steve regresa de su carrera, comienza a cocinar el desayuno. El millonario se sienta, ve a sus compañeros comenzar a llegar.

Steve comparte gustoso la comida con todos. Tony juega con la comida, no hay ensalada de frutas con una selva, tampoco panecillos o pastelillos, en su plato hay unos hermosos huevos con jamón, acompañados por jugo de naranja.

Tony mira alrededor, todos comen con gusto, incluso los asesinos, menos él, porque quiere lo que cocina Loki. Fury llega de nuevo a la torre, esta ocasión quiere hablar con Loki, pero Loki no está. Así que hace una junta con los vengadores, para discutir sobre Hydra.

Steve siente que su corazón salta, cuando ve una foto de Bucky. Todos escuchan la voz de Loki decir:

— Yo lo conozco. — Todos voltean a ver al muchacho, quien viste un pulcro traje de tres piezas gris, camisa blanca y corbata gris. Señala la imagen. — Lo tenían en una máquina y se notaba que le dolía. — Steve se aproxima a Loki, le pregunta:

— ¿Sabes dónde lo tienen?

— Claro que lo sé, sería un mal agente si no lo supiera. — Steve pide con esperanza:

— ¿Puedes decirme?

— No, porque eso violaría la cláusula de confidencialidad con mi empleador. — Mira su reloj, luego a Tony. — Señor Stark su junta comenzará en tres minutos, llegar tarde es inadmisible. — Fury dice:

— Estamos en una junta. — Loki responde:

— Debo cumplir el objetivo y voy a eliminar a cualquiera que se interponga. —

Tony intenta:

— No estoy presentable.

— No es parte de los parámetros del objetivo. —

Loki toma la muñeca de Tony, lo jala para llevarlo a su junta. Todos saben que intervenir sería una confrontación. Steve quiere correr tras ellos, descubrir dónde está Bucky.

Tony siente este día como un infierno, aburrido, sofocante, con un carcelero implacable que no le permite beber. Tiene que hablar con Pepper. La hora de la salida llega, de nuevo recibe la amenaza de las actividades del día siguiente. Loki se marcha sin despedirse.

Steve corre para interceptar a Loki, puede ver su espalda, lo ve cruzar la puerta, pero no logra alcanzarlo. Lo ve marcharse en la motocicleta de DeadPoool. Intenta perseguirlos, pero le es imposible. Debe rescatar a Bucky, no le importa si tiene que ser amigo de Loki para lograrlo.

Pepper se presenta al laboratorio, donde Tony sostiene un vaso con Whisky, toma un largo trago, antes de decir:

— No quiero tener un maldito robot que me obligue a ir a las juntas. Parece un Terminator.

— ¿Hablas de Tom?

— ¡SÍ! ¡Es espeluznante! ¡Quiero al que cocina, me soborna para cumplir deberes y salir a correr! ¡PEPPER!

— ¿Qué quieres que haga Tony?

— ¡DILE QUE SEA BUENO CONMIGO!

— Tal vez, si te disculpas…

— ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡YO NO HICE NADA MALO!

— Intentaré hablar con él mañana.

— Gracias. Está haciendo de mi vida un infierno. —

Natasha y Peter llegan corriendo, necesitan respuestas para las robobatallas, desafortunadamente, esta ocasión se trata de rock y otras especialidades de Tony. El millonario de pronto tiene un celular en su mano y una agente ordenando:

— Hazlo. — Tony dice:

— Estoy en algo importante.

— Es importante. — Tony toma el teléfono, ve que el tiempo se agotó.

— Ya se acabó la promoción. —

El millonario lanza el teléfono, Tom lo toma con un salto. Loki viste pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, una cadena va de presilla a presilla sobre su flanco derecho, una playera manga corta de color negro cubre su torso, lleva un arete en la nariz, su cabello está peinado de manera desordenada.

Loki presiona botones con velocidad, en minutos ha terminado y lanza el teléfono a Peter, al decir:

— Es una gran noche. — Extiende sus brazos. — La última ronda regional, donde se asignaran rangos para el siguiente año y se va a decir dónde será la batalla final. La guerra donde todos los robots se batirán a muerte, donde el último en pie hará a su amo rey. — Natasha pregunta:

— ¿Quieres ser rey?

— ¡No! Qué asco, responsabilidades; además todos los reyes anteriores han desaparecido. — Regresa su atención a Peter. — ¿Vas a venir? — Peter asiente. — Nos veremos ahí. — Pepper interrumpe:

— Tom, necesito hablar contigo.

— Hola señorita Potts. ¿Ocurre algo?

— Nada malo. Me gustaría pedirte que fueras más indulgente con Tony.

— ¿He hecho algo malo?

— No, es sólo que Tony se siente intimidado… — Tony interrumpe.

— ¡No me siento intimidado! — Pepper lo reprende.

— Déjame solucionar esto, Tony. — Regresa su mirada a Loki. — Tom, Tony no se siente a gusto…

— ¡Pareces un maldito terminator! — Loki le informa a Pepper:

— Señorita Potts, si mi conducta le incomoda, debe ser reportado con Nani. Así, ella asignará a otro agente de manera inmediata. Permítame un momento. — Tom comienza a teclear en su teléfono. Pepper pregunta:

— ¿Qué haces?

— Reporto a Nani que mi comportamiento es inaceptable, por ende he fracasado en la misión.

— ¡No es necesario!

— Está hecho.

— Tom, es muy extremista tu reacción.

— No se preocupe señorita Potts. Nani vendrá mañana a las nueve de la mañana, en su escritorio encontrará mi carta de renuncia.

— Tom, eres maravilloso…

— No es necesario que intente consolarme señorita Potts. — Entrega un dispositivo de datos. — Aquí está el último reporte. El siguiente agente, si llega a un trato, se reportará con usted. Fue un placer trabajar para usted. Supongo que no nos volveremos a ver.

— Pero… Tom…

— Adiós señorita Potts. — Tony reclama:

— ¿NO TE VAS A DESPEDIR DE MI? ¡CREÍ QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGOS! — Tom le dedica una mirada llena de molestia:

— También lo creí. Pero un nadie no puede ser amigo de alguien. Y si para ti soy nadie no podemos ser amigos.

— ¡Deja los malditos trabalenguas!

— Adiós Tony. —

Loki pasa junto a Thor, va a las escaleras y comienza a bajar. Pepper mira fijamente a Tony, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijiste para que esté tan molesto?

— Nada, lo juro. Él es muy susceptible. — Thor pregunta a Natasha:

— ¿Qué acontece Lady Natasha?

— Tony hizo que Loki se enojara tanto que ahora no lo considera su amigo.

— Pero vendrá mañana… — Pepper se acerca, dice con dulzura:

— Él renunció, no va a regresar.

— ¿Por qué? — Pepper intenta explicarle:

— Hay personas que son libres, las cuales no les gusta atarse. — Tony grita en el fondo:

— ¡Como yo! — Pepper continúa:

— Personas así, se quedan en un lugar por alguien, llega el momento que deciden irse. Tom ha decidido que es momento de marcharse. —

Thor va corriendo hacia las escaleras, arranca la puerta, baja los escalones de dos, tres, con grandes saltos. Llega a la planta baja, ve la puerta cerrarse, alcanza a ver la espalda de Loki. Sigue su carrera, derriba las puertas de cristal. Ve que Loki está por subir a una motocicleta con DeadPool.

Thor alcanza a tomar la mano de Loki, pide:

— No me dejes. — Loki se jala, pero no puede soltarse, grita, golpea aquel agarre férreo. — Por favor. — DeadPool saca sus espadas, se pone frente a Thor al decir:

— Grandulón. ¡Suelta a mí amigo! — Thor exige:

— No es asunto tuyo, déjanos mortal.

— Tommy es mi nuevo mejor amigo. Suéltalo. —

Loki aprovecha la distracción de Thor, se suelta, corre hacia el vehículo. DeadPool está preparado para huir, pero Natasha aparece con una preposición:

— Todos queremos ser amigos DeadPool.

— ¿En verdad?

— Sí, incluso dejaremos que seas un vengador interino. ¿Imagínalo?

— Eso suena bien. — Mira hacia Tom. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Que todos seamos amigos. —

Loki comprende lo que la espía quiere. Si se vuelven amigos de DeadPool deberá soportarlos. DeadPool dice con ensoñación:

— ¿Un vengador?

— Sí.

— ¿Todos seremos amigos?

— Sí. —

Loki observa como la viuda negra envuelve a su amigo, no está dispuesto a soportarlo. Le dice a DeadPool antes de correr escapando de Thor:

— Quédate con tus nuevos amigos, tengo que irme. —

DeadPool voltea, ve a su nuevo mejor amigo desaparecer entre las sombras, Thor va tras su amigo. Él no puede quedarse fuera de la jugada, sube a su motocicleta antes de unirse a la carrera.

Peter no sabe qué esperar, la cola es enorme, los cadeneros no son amables, cuando le toca entrar no permiten que lleve a los vengadores dentro. Intenta hablar con ellos, como lo hizo Tom, pero es como hablar con una pared. DeadPool aparece, patina su motocicleta, llega frente a los cadeneros al decir:

— ¡QUIERO VER A BEASTIE BOY! — Los cadeneros se hacen a un lado al decir:

— Él lo espera. —

DeadPool da un salto de alegría al pasar corriendo, mientras canturrea. Peter intenta de nuevo:

— ¿Pueden pasar mis amigos? — Uno de los cadeneros responde:

— No, ya lo dijimos niño. Decide si vas a pasar o te quedarás afuera. —

Peter da una mirada de disculpa a los vengadores antes de ir adentro. Tony intenta:

— ¡Soy Tony Stark! ¡Exijo que nos dejen pasar! — Uno de los cadeneros dice:

— El evento es patrocinado por el señor Hammer. Su poder no es válido. — Tony dice:

— Puedo pagar millones, comprar este maldito edificio. — Los cadeneros responde:

— No esta noche.

— Retírese. — Tony grita:

— ¡SOY IRON MAN! — Thor intenta:

— Soy Thor, dios del trueno, príncipe de Asgard. Exijo entrar. — Los dos hombres se miran, dicen con determinación:

— Aquí no es más que alguien que intenta colarse sin invitación. —

Asgard aparece, lleva a Lucky Loki entre sus brazos. Los hombres sacan sus billeteras, de malagana cada uno paga diez dólares. Dicen con tono reverente:

— Adelante, su majestad. — Asgard hace un gesto con su cabeza antes de pasar. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Por qué lo dejan pasar y le pagan? — Uno de los cadeneros responde:

— Él viene con el príncipe encantador. —

Una camioneta se aparca cerca de la puerta, de ahí baja Nani y los chicos. Nani lleva una canasta, se acerca a los hombres, la entrega, les coloca una bufanda a cada uno, les dice:

— Gracias por cuidar a mi niño. — Los hombres asienten. Miguel mira a Tony en la final, lo señala al burlarse:

— El pez por la boca muere. — Cris reprende a su hermanito:

— Miguel, déjalos en paz. — Miguel se queja:

— Pero hermano… no me dejas tener diversión. — Cris responde:

— No, no me gusta cuando eres cruel de manera innecesaria. — Flor corre hacia Tony, lo abraza, planta un besito en cada mejilla del millonario, le dice:

— ¡Tony! Me encanta verte. — Los vengadores se han salido de la fila entre la conmoción, permitiendo que avance. — ¿Cómo fue todo con Pepper?

— Bien, pero sigo siendo un soltero cotizado.

— Lo siento, no había hablado tanto con Tom, Miguel y Asgard, ellos eran parte de tu servicio secreto. — Miguel grita al fondo:

— ¡Nos despidió el pelmazo! — Cris empuja a su hermano dentro, mientras lo reprende. Georgia pasa y comenta:

— Odia ser despedido. Chicos, se toman muy apecho el desprecio. — Texas arrastra a su hermana al decirle:

— Es algo que debe tomarse en serio. — Las dos se encaminan adentro, mientras pelean. Flor sigue hablando con Tony:

— Supongo que es el adiós. — Ella abraza a Tony. — Cuídate mucho, siempre serás mi vengador favorito. — Tony le pregunta antes que ella se marche:

— Somos amigos, ¿cierto? — Flor suspira, dice:

— Lo somos, pero eres SHIELD, SHIELD ha lanzado una orden de asesinarnos. — Tony se sorprende. — SHIELD no quería tenerte en contra, por eso lo había retrasado. Tom no se había querido ir, porque Arizona le dijo algo, pero ahora que no son amigos, nos iremos todos. Comenzaremos a ser evacuados, lejos de SHIELD. Si SHIELD nos encuentra estaremos muertos. — Tony asegura:

— No soy SHIELD. — Flor le da un casto beso en los labios, dice con tristeza:

— Todos saben que los vengadores son las perras de SHIELD. —

Flor se marcha, entra por la puerta, deja atrás los gritos de Tony. Libby se coloca entre los vengadores y los cadeneros, cruza los brazos al advertir:

— Pereceré protegiendo a Tom. — Tony intenta aligerar todo:

— Vamos linda, no queremos hacerle daño, queremos entrar ahí. — Libby le dirige una mirada gélida. — Libby, te daré lo que quieras. —

Todos en la fila han entrado. Libby se aleja, entra seguida por los cadeneros, la puerta se cierra.

Thor levanta su martillo, se lanza contra la puerta, pero su arma rebota contra una barrera verde. Los vengadores tienen que tirarse al suelo para evitar el impacto. Steve dice:

— Nos retiramos, esto no va a funcionar. — Thor sigue mirando a la puerta:

— Me quedaré, mis amigos. — Tony le informa:

— Ellos vendrán a las ocho a la torre, saben que estamos aquí, no van a salir por el mismo lugar. —

Los vengadores se marchan. Thor da una última mirada a la puerta, como si eso pudiera acercarlo a Loki.

Peter escucha los aplausos, lo nombran, pasa al escenario, donde le levantan la mano, el presentador dice:

— ¡ESCUDERO! Tienes un pase directo para el próximo año. — Peter toma el sobre que le extienden. — Tu invitación. —

Peter levanta los brazos, se siente victorioso. Pasan algunos chicos más, luego bajan para que se sigan nombrando las posiciones de la corte. Finalmente los príncipes. Tom sube junto a sus amigos de robobatallas, junto a otros diez contendientes, en la pantalla aparece el lugar, la final se desarrollará en Dubai, en un mes.

Todos aplauden, pueden asistir a la final, pero deben llegar ahí como parte de la prueba. Hammer se felicita, porque no tendrá que pagar el viaje a nadie, más de uso aceptará trabajar para él para ir. Aplaude, sube al escenario para decir su discurso e invitarlos a la próxima feria de ciencia, donde su compañía mostrara sus últimos avances.

Los presentes le aplauden, los ánimos son grandiosos, así que le aplaudirán a casi cualquier cosa. Peter ve a Tom acercarse, lo saluda:

— ¿Qué hay Tom?

— Vamos a celebrar, ¿vienes? — Peter ve a la familia de Tom, incluido DeadPool en ella, sonríe al decir:

— Es tarde, prefiero ir a casa.

— Ok. Espero que nos veamos en Dubai.

— Igual. —

Ellos se despiden. Peter sale, viuda negra lo espera. Ella quiere que le cuente todo de camino a casa. Él suspira, sólo quiere llegar a dormir.

Loki es felicitado por su familia, van a casa a celebrar. DeadPool es bienvenido.

Thor decide no ir a su cuarto, se sienta en la recepción, observa la puerta, no aparatará su mirada, necesita hablar con Loki. Se estremece al recordar cuando desapareció al caer del Bifrost. Ve el sol salir, los minutos pasan lenta y dolorosamente.

El reloj marca las 8:47 A. M. cuando la alarma suena, se trata de un ataque. Thor tiene que quedarse, quiere ver a Loki, necesita hacerle entrar en razón. Sus amigos van por él, intenta negarse, pero es uno de los protectores de Midgard y sólo debe ir.

8:50 A. M. Nani entra junto a otras veinte personas, entre ellos Miguel, Asgard y Loki. Pasan frente al lugar donde estuvo Thor hace unos minutos. Suben a los ascensores, diez en uno y diez en otro. Se preparan para su reunión con Pepper Potts.


	21. 21: La cajita feliz según DeadPool

**Muchas gracias a los que leen (xD si es que alguien aún lee), dobles a los que dejan comentarios (que sus amables palabras me ayudan a seguir) y especiales a quienes suben esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas. **

**Saludos a todos los que no hablan español y leen esto con traductor, mil gracias a todos. Una estrellita feliz, para quien no habla español e intenta leer esta historia, mil gracias. **

**Muchas gracias a quienes han subido a sus favoritos esta historia ^^**

**Lunatex: Disculpa, se me revolvieron los comentarios el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Creo que DeadPool no será un remplazo de Tony, según SHIELD sí, pero DeadPool tiene mucha locura y menos responsabilidades que Tony. **

**Lo de la guerra, lo relacioné, porque cuando estaba maquinando esta historia estaba haciendo un trabajo sobre ello. Me pareció curioso que Loki Atacó Manhattan y el proyecto del hombre gordo tenía como título El proyecto Manhattan. Considero que todos los frentes hicieron cosas horribles.**

**Un saludo a Cancún :D**

**Mi piedra preciosa favorita es el zafiro xD me gusta el azul. ¿Con qué anima me identifico? No sé, pero creo que los Osos Polares, porque una vez soñé con osos polares jajajajaja**

**Mis preguntas: ¿Con qué animal te identificas y por qué? ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito y por qué?**

**Es una buena resolución, se puede traer dinero en las manos xD jejeejeje**

**hackeline83: Odin seguirá interviniendo más adelante. ^^ Aún no sé si Loki recordará, aunque muchos dicen que no, Loki es impredecible. Gracias por tu amable comentario**

**Vedra77: Gracias por tu amable comentario, aquí el siguiente capítulo. **

**El cofre de los viejos inviernos (La cajita Feliz según DeadPool)**

Esperan a Pepper. Asgard acaricia la cabeza de Loki, mientras el chico tiene la espalda contra el costado de Asgard. Lucky Loki juega con Loki, mientras da saltitos. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se pregunta si debió regresar a Loki a Jötunheim. Escucha la voz de su amigo, pedir:

— ¿Qué ocupa tu mente mi amigo? — Asgard sonríe, responde:

— Tú.

— Me honras. — No hay tiempo para seguir conversando, Pepper llega.

Los vengadores miran la amenaza, se tratan de gigantes de fuego, no se trata de criaturas de Muspelheim, Thor jamás había visto estos seres insectoides. Tony comenta al verlos:

— Son cucarachas radioactivas. — Natasha gira los ojos. Steve dice a sus compañeros:

— ¡Vengadores unidos! —

Pepper intenta disculparse, pero no parece surtir mucho efecto. Como dicta el contrato debe pagar la totalidad de los servicios, los cuales no son baratos, además la cabeza de Tony sigue en peligro.

Thor golpea a los seres, los aplasta, todo parece mejorar conforme los aniquilan. Hulk no es feliz, golpear a esos seres quema su piel. Los seres incendian todo lo que tocan. Thor hace que llueva, pero las flamas navegan por las aguas extendiéndose con prontitud.

Tony ataca con sus propulsores, pero puede ver que siguen apareciendo más y más, caen del cielo.

Siguen intentando evacuar a los civiles, pero están siendo rodeados. Thor aplasta a otro engendro de fuego, ve cómo los trozos se esparcen aumentando el incendio. Mira a su alrededor, sus amigos no parecen saber cómo enfrentarlo. Su mente lo lleva a una batalla, una gloriosa batalla.

Una bruja atacaba las aldeas, robaba a los niños, hacia ritos con ellos, él no lo sabe. Ella atacaba desde la oscuridad, asesinaba a los soldados al emerger de sus sombras, parecía imbatible.

Thor fue con sus amigos, los tres guerreros y lady Sif, estaban decididos a derrotarla. Todos eran tontos. La bruja casi lo mata, si Loki no hubiera aparecido y desatado una oleada luminosa. Sif se lanzó contra Loki, lo acusó de dejarla huir, de interferir con sus trucos cobardes.

Loki fue quien le dijo a Thor como derrotarla, cuando ella emergiera de una sombra, para cobrar una vida, Thor debía atacarla con su rayo, si ella no tenía a dónde escapar podría ser abatida.

La bruja atacó de noche, pero Thor convocó al trueno, la luz cegó a la bruja y él pudo cobrar su vida. Todos celebraron la inteligencia de Thor, su destreza, su firmeza y valentía, él y sus amigos fueron celebrados. Él no dijo que fue idea de Loki y a nadie le importó. Siguió pasando, Loki le entregaba la respuesta pero nadie lo reconocía.

Thor pronto se acostumbró que Loki siempre estaría ahí, lo vio como un hecho, algo que debe ser y jamás cambiará. Mira a su alrededor, no hay Loki que lo salve, está con sus amigos, pero no está Loki.

Thor golpea a uno de esos seres, para notar que su golpe da contra el pavimento al traspasar al ser. Los vengadores no pueden pelear, pero esos seres pueden herirlos, destruir la ciudad y matar civiles.

DeadPool aparece, intenta atacar, pero no obtiene resultados. El doctor Stranger llega, parece ser el único que puede luchar, pero son demasiados, además su energía se agota por estar en aquel plano de existencia.

Thor grita:

— ¡LOKI! —

Miguel nota la exaltación de Tom, le pregunta:

— ¿Pasa algo? — Tom sonríe al decir:

— No estoy seguro, siento un mal presentimiento. — Miguel abraza a Loki, le dice:

— Siempre estaré de tu lado, hermano. —

Thor grita en medio de la calle mientras siguen desplomándose insectos de fuego:

— ¡LOKI!—

Flor señala la ventana, grita:

— ¡SE QUEMA! — Todos voltean a ver, New York se quema. Loki le dice a Nani:

— Deben evacuar, lleven a la señorita Potts. — Nani dice:

— Todos nos iremos. — Loki le dice:

— Si son Kaiju ellos no podrán luchar. — Asgard le asegura a Nani al entregarle el gato:

— Iré con él. —

Thor grita de nuevo, como si eso pudiera hacer que Loki apareciera con su sonrisa, le dijera tonto, le ayudara a detener la amenaza para volver a las sombras. Los vengadores siguen intentando, Steve se acerca a Thor, le dice:

— No vendrá. —

Uno de los insectos salta, va a trapazar a Tony con una de sus tenazas. Loki grita al saltar:

— ¡TONY! —

La cucaracha es partida en dos, pero sus restos salpican los brazos de Loki al quemar su traje. Se quita el saco y la corbata al dejarlos ser llevados por el viento. Asgard aparece llevando su dorada armadura, un casco con gruesos cuernos y una lanza. Thor reconoce ese tipo de armaduras, son envestidas por los grandes reyes, armaduras Asgard.

Las criaturas llevan su atención a Loki, gruñen, una dice:

— Loki… —

Asgard ve que los seres abisales planean destruir a SU Loki, no va a permitirlo. Se lanza a la lucha. Asgard y Loki pelean espalda a espalda, hombro a hombro. Kyo aparece junto a otros seres, los cuales comienzan a lanzar ráfagas de nieve, pero el hielo convocado rodea el fuego, no lo extingue. Kyo grita:

— LOKI SAMA, USE SU HIELO. —

Tom se concentra, tal vez salga algo como la espada. En sus manos aparece una caja azul brillante, le dice:

— Por favor… —

Loki escucha aquel objeto cantar, lo siente vibrar, es familiar, es como escuchar una vieja canción. Una ráfaga gélida emerge congela a los seres, el hielo cubre con premura los edificios y las calles, extingue el fuego. El cofre se cierra. Loki voltea a ver a Tony y Asgard.

Thor ve por primera vez a su hermano en forma Jotun, sus marcas, su piel azul claro, sus ojos rojos. Todos se quedan pasmados, menos Asgard y Kyo con su grupo.

Loki se observa en el reflejo de una pared de hielo, no puede creer lo que ve, le sorprende, le causa terror. Da un grito antes de dejar caer el cofre y correr. Asgard intenta ir por él, pero el cofre se abre, lanza violentas ráfagas, las cuales amenazan a todos los que intentan acercarse. Thor lo intenta también, pero una pared de hielo lo encierra.

Nani llega junto a Miguel y Arizona. Se dirigen a Asgard, quien dice:

— No me dejará pasar, me culpa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Odin, los mantuvo prisioneros y no lo evité. Deben probarle su amor.

— ¿Qué pasa Asgard?

— ¡NO HAY TIEMPO! — Nani deja su interrogatorio, Asgard jamás había gritado. — Yo no estuve, yo no estaba ahí para él la primera vez. No importa cuando quiera pasar, no me lo permitirá porque soy culpable. —

Nani no sabe de lo que habla Asgard, asiente, al ordenar:

— No me sigan. Yo iré. — Miguel asegura:

— Iré. —

Nani observa la decisión del chico, decide dejarlo. Arizona les sonríe. Asgard quiere ir, pero no puede, el cofre de los antiguos inviernos no lo permitirá. Le dice a Arizona:

— Tenía que estar con él. — Arizona intenta animarlo:

— Ahora estás, lo que importa es el presente. — Asgard la mira. — Todos nosotros estamos aquí por él. —

Asgard asiente al ver hacia la tormenta que está formando el cofre de los viejos inviernos. Nani y Miguel pasan corriendo sin ser tocados por las ráfagas gélidas. Avanzan, ven un edificio con una puerta abierta, la cual no ha sido cubierta por hielo.

Las criaturas intentan seguir entrando por el agujero dimensional, pero un rayo gélido las golpea, las congela al obligar a los sobrevivientes a huir.

Tony le grita a Thor:

— ¿QUÉ PASA? — Asgard le informa:

— El Cofre de los Angituos Inviernos, protege a su rey. — Tony cuestiona:

— ¿Loki? ¿Es rey de algo? — Kyo se acerca, amenaza a Tony con su Katana al exigirle:

— No insultes a Loki Sama estúpido humano. — Asgard mira a Kyo, le hace una señal negativa. — Disculpe su majestad. — Se dirige a su grupo. — BUSQUEN SOBREVIVIENTES —

Kyo y su grupo desaparecen. Asgard le informa a Tony y el resto:

— Es el legítimo heredero del trono de Jötunheim. —

Nani ve una puerta de servicio la cual no está congelada. Ella toca a la puerta, no hay respuesta, dice:

— Mi niño, mi pequeño, ¿qué pasa?

— ¡ALÉJATE!

— Hace frío, déjame entrar.

— SOY… SOY… SOY UN MONSTRUO. — Nani asegura:

— No eres un monstruo mi niño.

— ¡SOY AZUL!

— No importa, no me importa si eres rosa, azul, verde, violeta, siempre serás mi hijo, siempre, siempre. — Miguel grita al fondo:

— ¡Hace frío aquí! —

La puerta se abre un poco. Nani y Miguel entran de prisa. Miguel enciende la luz, entonces ven la piel azul y los ojos rojos de Loki. Ambo lo abrazan, le dan palabras de amor y Loki llora, no puede evitarlo, es como si un dique se rompiera en su interior.

Thor intenta seguir a los mortales, pero es atacado de nuevo por el ataúd. Asgard le revela:

— Te considera culpable, una amenaza para su rey. —

Thor sigue intentando, él jamás dañaría a su hermano, se lo repite una y otra vez. Asgard recuerda un día en particular, era un día soleado, Loki era un niño pequeño que corría a sus brazos por consuelo, le preguntó:

"¿Quieres ser rey?, mi pequeño Loki." Loki rio al negar. "¿Por qué no querías ser rey?" Loki respondió:

"Thor va a ser rey."

"Si pudieras pedir un deseo, ¿cuál sería?" Loki volvió a reír, miró a los ojos a Asgard al decir:

"Quiero una familia que me ame. Quiero ser igual a los demás."

"¿Igual? Tú eres especial, jamás serías igual a ellos." Loki miró a sus pies, cabizbajo confesó:

"Quiero que me traten como una persona, no como un bicho raro. Quiero que me consideren como alguien que puede ser amado."

Asgard enjugó las lágrimas que corrieron por las mejillas del príncipe, lo abrazó, mientras le repitió una y mil veces:

"Te amo, yo te amo… Eres mío, mi Loki, te amo…"

Nani y Miguel ayudan a caminar a Loki. Asgard sabe que finalmente, después de siglos, el deseo de Loki ha sido cumplido.

Loki al ver el ataúd sabe que no se detendrá si no se lo pide. Corre hacia él, lo cierra, mientras cubre su rostro con la capucha de la sudadera que Nani le dio. Le agradece al ataúd. La nieve regresa al ataúd como una neblina, reconstruye lo destruido, pero no revive a los muertos.

Asgard abraza a Loki, no va a dejarlo ir, no le perderá de nuevo. Asgard decreta:

— Debemos regresar el Ataúd de los Viejos Inviernos a Jötunheim. — El dios de las historias aparece:

— Puedo llevarlos ahí por el precio justo. — Asgard toma con más fuerza a Loki. — Puedo llevarlos y traerlos en menos de un día. — Asgard dice:

— Es nuestra empresa. —

El dios de las historias sigue sonriendo incluso cuando los ve irse. Deja que su sonrisa caiga, su expresión es amarga. Pone en su hombro su báculo, se irá para regresar después. Thor lo detiene, toma su muñeca, lo obliga a voltear, enfrenta su feroz mirada a aquellos tristes ojos azules.

El príncipe de Asgard suplica:

— ¿Cómo recupero a mi hermano? — El dios de las historias lo mira de manera implacable. — Por favor. — Thor pierde el agarre cuando aquella muñeca se vuelve etérea.

— ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?

— Te daré lo que quieras. — El dios de las historias acaricia la mejilla derecha de Thor con su mano, le dice de manera cruel:

— Siempre has sido demasiado estúpido. —

El dios de las historias desaparece, haciendo que su amplia sonrisa sea lo último en desvanecerse. Thor mira alrededor, siente la ira, quiere descargar su dolor, su furia, golpear con Mjolnir todo hasta que nada quede en pie.

Los vengadores regresan a la torre, se sienten abatidos. Ganaron, pero no hay qué celebrar. Tony va a su taller. Banner se retira a sus habitaciones. Los asesinos van a dar su reporte a Fury. Steve va a golpear el saco. Thor va a la cocina, necesita tomar algo. El dios de las historias está ahí, juega con chicharos, dice con aburrimiento:

— Ya no soportaba esperar. Estaba por irme. — Thor siente la esperanza renacer en su corazón:

— Quédate. Dime, ¿cómo hago que Loki me recuerde? — El dios de las historias le revela:

— Una vez perdí la memoria, Thor me hizo tomar el mango de Mjolnir, mientras él lo sostenía, así comencé a recordar. —

Thor sale corriendo feliz, va a obligar a Loki a sostener a Mjolnir, entonces serán hermanos de nuevo y todo estará bien. El dios de las historias sonríe antes de desaparecer.

Tony no tiene descanso, las juntas, el papeleo, Pepper clamando para que cumpla con sus responsabilidades. Encuentra en la nevera mucha comida, toma una manzana, intenta hacer figuritas como lo hace Loki, pero fracasa en su intento. Han pasado tres días desde que se fue, tres días desde el incidente con las criaturas de fuego.

Thor regresa, después de buscar por todo el mundo a su hermano, pero fracasa en su intento. Se sienta en el sillón, Mjolnir descansa a su lado, se siente tan fracasado. El resto de los vengadores llega, unos van a la cocina, otros se quedan en la estancia. Kyo aparece de pronto, pregunta:

— ¿Han visto a Loki Sama? — Thor lo mira con desprecio. Tony dice:

— Desapareció. — Kyo mira a su alrededor, muerde su pulgar, camina por la estancia, necesita una pista, le dice a los héroes:

— Es urgente, sólo Loki Sama puede detenerlos. — Bruce pregunta con interés:

— ¿Hablas de las criaturas? — Kyo asiente, al indicar:

— Son los Ainz, así se hacen llamar. — Viuda Negra pregunta:

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Ellos intentaron invadirnos antes. — Levanta sus brazos. — Yo era un cachorro cuando eso ocurrió. — Steve pide:

— Cuéntanos la historia, por favor. — Kyo asiente al pedir a cambio:

— Pero ustedes deben decirme dónde está Loki Sama. — Tony está por revelar que se fueron a entregar el cofre, pero Bruce le tapa la boca, al asegurar:

— Sí. — Kyo se deja caer al piso sentado, cruza las piernas, levanta sus manos al convocar imágenes, relata:

— El rey de Asgard, después de la guerra de los gigantes juró cuidar de este reino, hace mucho tiempo. — Los vengadores ven una imagen de Odin. — Paso mucho más tiempo del esperado, pero un Ayakashi, sediento de poder, creo un gran desfile. — Se ven imágenes monstruosas y sombras. — Mató y aniquiló aldeas. — Se ve una torre alta, un pilar de oscuridad emergiendo y ascendiendo al cielo. — Mis padres y otros Shikigamis fueron a enfrentarle, junto a monjes humanos y los dioses. — La imagen cambia por la de una batalla. — Pelearon, muchos murieron, pero pudieron llegar al Ayakashi, lo mataron, pero no pudieron parar su magia. El cielo se cayó. —

La imagen en las manos de Kyo muestra el cielo fragmentándose y cayendo. De hueco oscuro se ve emerger un monstruo enorme.

— Los Kaiju emergieron del cielo, comenzaron a caminar por las calles, arrasaban todo a su paso. Todos intentaron pararles, incluso los Ayakashi. — La imagen muestra al Kaiju golpeando a muchos seres con su cola. — Pero fueron derrotados. Mis padres llamaron al portero, quien los dejó ir ante el rey. — Vuelve a aparecer una imagen de Odin y dos seres arrodillados ante él. — Suplicaron por ayuda, pero él se negó. Buscaron al Príncipe Thor, como un gran guerrero. — Aparece la imagen de un joven Thor bebiendo con dos damas a su lado. — Él se negó. Nadie en Asgard los ayudaría, así que decidieron volver. Ellos no sabían que alguien había escuchado sus ruegos. — Se muestran dos ojos verdes en la oscuridad. — Ellos regresaron para ver como Loki Sama acababa con los Kaiju. —

La imagen muestra a un Loki joven, quien combate contra los monstruos con su magia. Los Kaiju caen, pero siguen saliendo.

— Loki Sama tomo su báculo, lo elevó al disparar su energía para crear una barrera temporal. — Se ve a Loki haciendo lo que relata Kyo, pero al terminar cae a un acantilado. — Mi padre se lanzó al mar, no podía dejar que Loki Sama muriera. Los dioses ni mis padres permitieron que viéramos a Loki Sama, hasta que estuvo mejor. Él nos enseñó como pelear contra los Kaiju, creo espadas para nosotros. Nos hizo saber que la barrera no duraría mucho, pero él la reforzaría cada vez. Un día los Ainz rompieron la barrera. — Se ven los seres insectoides de fuego. — Loki sama les hizo frente, pero ellos lo emboscaron. Él intentó arrancar de sus labios los hilos, pero le fue imposible. Él no podía recitar los hechizos. Ellos nos estaban matando y nuestras espadas eran inútiles. Loki Sama juntó su poder, pudo destruirlos, pero no cerrar el agujero, por el esfuerzo se desplomó muerto. — Aparece una imagen de Odin y Thor. — El rey de Asgard apareció, nos culpó. Sus soldados se llevaron a Loki Sama, intentamos impedirlo. — Se ve a Thor levantar un hacha. — Él los mató, mató a mis padres, a mis hermanos mayores y a mis amigos. Ese día perdimos casi todo. —

La imagen que muestra Kyo se oscurece. Hay un destello verde y Loki aparece enfrentando de nuevo a los seres insectoides.

— Los Ainz regresaron, todos pensamos que moriríamos, pero Loki sama apareció. Lazó hielo contra ellos y creó un sello congelado. — Se ve a Loki sonriendo, con sus labios cocidos. — Tuvimos esperanza de nuevo. — Kyo mira su espada. — Loki sama hizo nuevas armas para nosotros. Creo un par de katanas para su hermano, un par de espadas capaces de matar Kaiju o Ainz. Todos se dieron cuenta, que por ese agujero podía pasar cualquier criatura, cualquier cosa podría emerger e intentar subyugarnos. Loki Sama eligió a cuatro magos y juntos cerraron el agujero. — Se ve a los cuatro magos y Loki uniendo sus fuerzas. — Loki sama se convirtió en destellos, creímos que murió, pero un año después lo encontramos en la orilla de la playa. —

Las imágenes desaparecen. Kyo se levanta, mira a los vengadores, pregunta:

— ¿Pueden decirme dónde está Loki Sama? También me serviría saber dónde está su hermano, con sus espadas podríamos tener mejores probabilidades. —

Tony mira a Thor, todos se sienten tensos, ¿cómo decirle al chico que Thor es el hermano de Loki y asesino de sus padres? Clint revela:

— Fue a Jötunheim. — Kyo se siente desanimado, murmura:

— Eso está muy lejos. — Mira a los vengadores. — ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar a su hermano? — Thor dice:

— Yo soy el hermano de Loki. — Kyo se ríe, al decir:

— Hablo en serio. — Thor grita:

— ¡SOY SU HERMANO! — Kyo cuestiona con frialdad:

— ¿Dónde están las espadas que Loki Sama te dio si eres su hermano? — Thor revela:

— No las tengo. — Kyo da media vuelta, dice con desdén:

— Entonces no eres su hermano. Loki sama se expresaba con tanto amor de su hermano. Su hermano había atesorado esas espadas, que Loki sama hizo con su sangre, carne y huesos. —

Kyo corre, traspasa la ventana al desaparecer. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Tienes las dichosas espadas en tu casa? ¿Cierto Ricitos de oro? — Thor niega. — ¿Qué les hiciste? —

Thor siente que va a llorar, no pensaba que fueran tan importantes, él las regaló a los niños de Volstagg. Recuerda que Loki se las regaló, como un suvenir de su viaje. Thor vio las espadas, delgadas, las consideró débiles e impropias de un guerrero. Los niños de Volstagg estaban cerca, ellos al ver las espadas se las pidieron, él se las dio.

Los niños comenzaron a jugar. Thor se fue. Días después se enteró que Volstagg mandó a destruir las espadas, porque sus niños casi se matan el uno al otro, por su filo. Thor vio la mirada triste de Loki, intentó disculparse, pero su hermano dijo: "No importa…" y se fue.

Thor regresa al presente, cuando Steve pregunta:

— ¿Dónde están Thor?

— No existen. — Hay un clamor general:

— ¿Qué?

— Yo no sabía que eran importantes, las regalé y las destruyeron porque eran peligrosas. — Bruce indaga con esperanza:

— Podemos reconstruirlas. ¿Cierto? — Thor niega, siente que va a vomitar, recuerda lo que le dijo Volstagg: "Se convirtieron en destellos verdes, muy bonitos."

— SE ESFUMARON. — Recuerda a Loki convertirse en destellos. — Desaparecieron… —

Fury se siente furioso, ahora que sabe que cualquier cosa puede pasar por el agujero dimensional, tiene que cerrarlo.

La ciudad se despierta con un enorme Kaiju destruyéndola. Tony decide no acompañar a sus compañeros, decide buscar una manera de eliminar a los Kaiju. Los vengadores lo enfrentan, nuevamente con resultados nefastos. El dios de las historias se divierte al verlos desde lejos.

Thor mira al dios de las historias, le grita:

— ¡AYÚDANOS! —

El dios de las historias se ríe. Salta del edificio donde se encuentra, aparece su espada, corta en dos al Kaiju. Comenta al mirar su espada:

— Sólo necesitas la herramienta adecuada. — Mira a su alrededor, busca al Loki de esta dimensión, se concentra para extender su magia y encontrarlo, pero no está. — ¿Aún no regresan? — Se ha comenzado a aburrir, lo cual no es una buena cosa.

DeadPool siente que está en un sueño. Primero viajaron por una máquina como las de las películas, llegaron a un mundo congelado. La cajita feliz brillaba con fuerza. Unos gigantes azules los recibieron. Los gigantes se arrodillaron ante ellos, porque Tom lleva en sus manos la cajita feliz.

Uno de los gigantes, que decía ser uno de los hermanos de Tom, les dijo que Tom era rey de aquel mundo. DeadPool al sentir el frío y ver lo desolado no le pareció la gran cosa. Pero cuando Tom abrió la cajita feliz y salió la felicidad, aquel lugar se volvió mágico, el hielo brillaba, comenzó a florecer los páramos, los bosques y la vida regresó.

Los gigantes estaban felices. DeadPool miró a Tom, se alegró de haberse detenido aquella noche. El color azul hace que Tom se vea como un hada de cuento o uno de esos seres, no puede decir exactamente como qué.

Todo era felicidad, hasta que los gigantes dijeron que Tom tenía que quedarse porque era su rey. Tom le dio la cajita feliz al que dijo ser si hermano y todos salieron corriendo.

DeadPool salta feliz al cruzar el portal de película, exclama:

— ¡HAGÁMOSLO OTRA VEZ! — Todos niegan al ir a buscar el calor de hogar. Así DeadPool se queda en la casa de Loki.

El dios de las historias mira de nuevo alrededor. Informa:

— Vendré luego. — Thor lo detiene:

— Espera. — El dios de las historias mira a Thor, suspira con cansancio al cuestionarse:

— ¿Por qué te sigo ayudando? — Regresa su atención a Thor. — ¿Qué quieres? — Thor apunta al cielo:

— ¿Cómo los enfrento? —

El dios de las historias chasquea sus dedos, todos regresan a la Torre, está aburrido, espera que esto lo entretenga un momento. Le dice a Thor:

— Te lo voy a explicar muy sencillo. — Arranca uno de los paneles de metal de la pared, ignora las protestas de Tony, por gusto arranca otros tres. Los apila y los hace flotar uno sobre el otro. — Existen muchas dimensiones, en cada una existen diferentes versiones de cada persona. — El dios de las historias mira a Thor quien se esfuerza por poner atención. — Yo soy un Loki de otra dimensión, donde tengo a un hermano Thor. — Thor asiente. — Cada dimensión es separada por barreras dimensionales. — Señala los paneles de metal que levitan. Saca una daga. — En ocasiones esas barreras se rompen y la dimensión explota. — Clava la daga al hacer un pequeño orificio. — Otras ocasiones se hace un agujero. — Aparece pelotas de diferentes tamaños y colores, las esferas comienzan a correr sobre la lámina. — Existen muchos seres en el universo, algunos buscan una salida, al encontrar un agujero. — Las pelotas comienzan a rodar hacia el orificio, una pequeña pasa y otras comienzan a saltar intentando entrar. — Se esfuerzan por entrar. —

El dios de las historias señala la pelotita que ha pasado, la cual salta entre las dos láminas al hacer abolladuras.

— Existe un espacio entre las dimensiones, donde quedan atrapados preliminarmente. Siguen intentando pasar, causan daños, pero cada golpe que aparentemente dan no es con la fuerza que se dio. — Observa que Thor se ha perdido. — Si intentan golpear en la realidad tienen que usar mucha fuerza, porque están en ese espacio. —

El orificio se vuelve más grande, más pelotas comienzan a pasar, se crean otros agujeros.

— El verdadero problema es cuando los grandes traspasan las barreras. — La lámina desaparece, las pelotas caen a la siguiente lámina colonizándola. — Cualquier cosa puede entrar entonces. ¿Entiendes? —

Thor niega. Loki da un bufido, antes de desaparecer las láminas y las pelotas. Le dice al dios del trueno:

— Imagina muchas bestias queriendo entrar a tu casa. Una pequeña encuentra una ventana abierta y se cuela. Las otras se dan cuenta y se arrojan contra la ventana, la rompen y te comen. ¿ENTENDISTE? — Thor pregunta:

— ¿Cómo las detengo?

— Tienes que cerrar la ventana. — Thor corre y cierra la ventana de su cuarto, regresa después.

— ¿Cómo lucho contra ellos?

— Necesitas traspasar al espacio entre las dimensiones o tener una vibración similar para dañarlos. — Thor asiente. — ¿Qué le hiciste a las malditas espadas? — Thor no quiere decirlo. — Thor… THOR

— ¡Las perdí!

— Si lo que dijo aquel chico es cierto, las espadas siguen existiendo, porque el Loki de esta dimensión sigue vivo. Tienes que encontrarlas, si quieres pelear. — Tony se acerca, pregunta:

— ¿Qué es eso de los hechiceros y los reyes? — El dios de las historias mira a Tony fijamente, saca un libro con un lenguaje extraño, lo deja caer al piso al decirle:

— Ahí dice lo que tienes que saber. —

Tony toma el libro pero no lo comprende, pasa las hojas, pero le parecen garabatos sin sentido. El dios de las historias estira su mano, el libro regresa a su palma y desaparece. Tony grita:

— ¡Eres muy dramático cuernitos! — El dios de las historias reaparece por un momento al justificarse:

— ¿Qué sería de una historia sin drama? —

Thor mira al cielo, ahora sabe que la situación es más grave de lo esperado. Tiene que recuperar esas espadas, así que sube al techo y regresa a Asgard.

DeadPool prepara una torre de tortitas para todos. Georgia se encarga del jugo de naranja. Miguel y Cris ponen la mesa. Texas coordina. Tom hace panecillos. Flor busca en el refrigerador. Mientras tanto, los vengadores esperan a que la pizza llegue. Pepper despierta en su departamento, mira la hora, toma su agenda para ver que todo ha sido reprogramado en ella; decide llamar a Nani, pero la voz de una grabación le informa:

— El número que marcó está fuera del área de servicio, favor de marcar más tarde. —


	22. 22 El príncipe, el hechicero y el viaje

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y TODAS**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen (xD si es que alguien aún lee), dobles a los que dejan comentarios (que sus amables palabras me ayudan a seguir) y especiales a quienes suben esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas. **

**Saludos a todos los que no hablan español y leen esto con traductor, mil gracias a todos. Una estrellita feliz, para quien no habla español e intenta leer esta historia, mil gracias. **

**Muchas gracias a quienes han subido a sus favoritos esta historia ^^**

**Lunatex: xD duermo cuando puedo jajajaja Estoy bien, con frío, ¿cómo estás tú? ^^ Sí me acuerdo del ensayo. Thor es muy tonto xD jajajaja, pero por descuidado. Es muy chido que guardes el conejo que tu hermano te dio. Loki quiere divertirse, no estar sentado cubierto de responsabilidades, al menos así lo imagino. **

**Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu piedra favorita?**

**Mucha suerte a ti también y feliz NAVIDAD… jejejejej**

**hackeline83: El infinito sí, intentó comerse el corazón de Loki, pero al ser muy joven se regeneró. Se los come extrayendo su alma, emociones y recuerdos, como si fueran espaguetis xD Gracias por tu comentario :D y por seguir leyendo. ^^ Feliz Navidad**

**MarianFrost: Gracias por tu comentario. xD Tom seguirá ignorando a Thor ajajajajajaja. ^^ Feliz Navidad.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene Loki/Thor, no son hermanos y no se trata de Tom (Loki) y Thor parte de los Vengadores. **

**El príncipe, el hechicero y el viaje**

El Infinito observa a sus hermosos hijos dormir. Miguel toma la mano de Loki, mientras Cris está a un lado y Flor tiene sus pies sobre el estómago de Loki. Sonríe, le agrada ver a sus hijos tan felices, porque así sus corazones serán más poderosos. Da un beso en la frente a Loki y otro a Miguel.

Acaricia el cabello rojo de Miguel, un poco más y podrá comer su corazón de nuevo. Recuerda ese hermoso color rojo, toda esa valentía, fuerza, determinación y amor. Ninguno de los dos lo recuerda, pero El infinito, su padre no lo olvidará por ellos.

Se estremece de nuevo al recordar el DOLOR, en su existencia había sentido tanto. Loki, el príncipe negro y olvidado de Asgard, lo golpeaba con toda la fuerza del Bifrost, mientras se alimentaba de Jötunheim. Si Thor no hubiera aparecido habría perecido. Estaba muy débil, sólo se replegó y regresó a zonas más seguras.

Uno de sus hijos, poco tiempo después, le informó que Loki había caído del Bifrost y nadie en Asgard lloraba su muerte. Lo decidió entonces, tenía que comer el corazón del único que intentó detenerlo, pero debía encontrarlo primero.

Usó sus habilidades, entonces descubrió un secreto sucio de los dioses mayores. Jamás le han gustado los dioses mayores, como se hacen llamar, porque se alimentan de los Asir, los matan en el Ragnarok para tomar sus ganancias y luego los hacen reencarnar para volverlos a matar después. Sus prácticas no parecen muy diferentes, porque digiere el corazón de sus hijos, luego los hace reencarnar para volver a presentarse ante ellos, pero al menos les da la opción de declinar, los mata pero no los vuelve a tomar de hijos, a diferencia de los dioses mayores que siguen su juego.

Observó su historia, se dio cuenta que siempre usaban a Loki para catalizar el Ragnarok, sin embargo decidieron en un momento prescindir de Loki. Dejaron el alma de Loki reencarnar en cualquier lugar.

El infinito siguió la pista, encontró que reencarnó en Midgard, en una dimensión diferente, en un pequeño reino, como el segundo hijo de la pareja real. Miguel era su hermano y ambos eran los mejores amigos. Loki en esa reencarnación se llamó Tomas, pero Miguel siempre le dijo Tom.

Miguel siempre pensó que su hermano era especial, así que solía preguntarle a su madre si las hadas, las sirenas, las estrellas o los unicornios habían traído a su hermano. La reina se reía al afirmar que ambos eran hermanos.

Los tiempos eran tempestuosos, reinos invadiendo reinos, los piratas luchando por la supremacía del mar. La pequeña isla fue invadida cuando Miguel tenía doce años y Tom Seis. Un siervo los puso en un barco mercante.

Vivieron en los puertos, saltaban de barco en barco. Miguel tomaba pequeños trabajos. Tom se dedicó a timos, trucos de magia y un poco de contrabando. La guerra entre los piratas se recrudeció cuando se creó el eje de los reinos. Tom quería irse delos de los puertos y la guerra, pero Miguel estaba perdidamente enamorado de la capitana Serena, una de las piratas más feroces de los nueve mares. Ambos se unieron a la tripulación de Serena, Miguel tenía 21 y Tom 15.

Pronto ganaron la fama de los más fieros piratas. Serena los condujo a muchos viajes, aventuras y batallas. Los piratas parecían que ganarían, puesto que Serena y su tripulación había logrado mermar a la mitad al eje de los reinos. Tres años de aventuras. Miguel notó que muchos rehuían de su hermano, lo llamaban brujo. Serena no permitía que nadie hiciera menos a Tom, Miguel se iría a los golpes contra quien injuriara a su hermano, Tom intentaba calmarlos al asegurar que no importaba.

Los dioses mayores encontraron su error, cuando los nueve reinos cayeron en un ciclo de muerte y vileza. Nada quedaría en pie, no había historias que comer. Convocaron a Thor, le dijeron que una poderosa reliquia fue encerrada dentro de un mortal, si quería la victoria para Asgard, debía matar al mortal, no había otro modo. Los dioses mayores le mostraron una imagen de Tom, mientras leía en la cubierta del barco al atardecer. Thor mataría a ese mortal, por Asgard.

Una batalla más era la que libraba Miguel en la orilla, mientras Serena y su hermano se batían en las aguas. Ellos ganarían, estaba amaneciendo.

Los barcos del eje de los reinos comenzaron a incendiarse por el asedio de los relámpagos. Serena dirigió el barco a la orilla, Tom bajó lleno de preocupación por su hermano.

Miguel vio el barco incendiarse y Serena morir desde lejos. Él estaba feliz esa noche, ellos iban a casarse, cuando celebraran la victoria se lo diría a Tom. Va hacia Tom, cuando alguien enorme y con una capa roja aparece frente a su hermano. Observa a ese sujeto golpear mortalmente a Tom para desaparecer después.

Miguel le disparó, pero la bala rebotó. Se arrodilló en la orilla del mar, abrazó a su hermano moribundo. Tom murió en sus brazos sin que pudiera evitarlo, grito por todo lo que había perdido.

El infinito apareció frente a Miguel, sonrió al revelarle que los dioses habían matado a Tom. Le dijo que la única manera de recuperarlo era arrancarlo de las manos de los dioses, un simple humano no lo lograría, pero si fuera su hijo, encontraría a Tom en algún momento, entonces juntos podrían arrancarlo de los dioses. Tom sería un hijo del infinito y Miguel no tendría que perderlo de nuevo.

Miguel aceptó. El infinito se comió su corazón, pero a diferencia de sus otros hijos, dejó el amor de Miguel por su hermano intacto. Lo arrancó de ese tiempo y dimensión para llevarlo con él, lo dejó buscar a Tom.

Miguel siguió la estela luminosa que su hermano siempre dejaba tras él. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Tom lo condujera a Loki, quien había caído en manos de Thanos.

El infinito jamás consideró el gran amor de Miguel, el cual fue suficiente para aliarse con Loki y planear escapar. Las cosas empeoraron cuando comió el corazón de Loki, pero este se regeneró. No contaba que el príncipe oscuro de Asgard fuese un niño tras la imagen de un hombre.

El infinito regresa al presente, cuando Loki abre sus ojos, sonríe al saludar:

— Hola, papá. — El infinito sonríe al decirle:

— Hola mi pequeño. Voy a salir de viaje por corto tiempo, vine a avisarte y verte antes de partir. —

Loki se suelta de Miguel y escapa de los pies de Flor. Se levanta y abraza al infinito, le desea buen viaje. El infinito le dice:

— Recuéstate, amo verte dormir. —

Tom vuelve a recostarse, porque sigue cansado por el viaje, cierra sus ojos al saber que cuando despierte su padre se habrá ido. A la mañana siguiente todos se prepararon para partir. Arizona insistió que Tom debía quedarse en New York, a pesar de todas las protestas, en especial de Loki, Nani aceptó que Tom regresara a la gran manzana junto con DeadPool.

Donald se había ofrecido a cuidar a Tori, mientras ellos iban a entregar el cofre de los viejos inviernos. DeadPool tenía algunos asuntos que cuidar, Donald tenía que volver al hospital, así que Tom y Tori fueron a casa en uno de los autos de Dimitri.

Loki carga a su nuevo compañero de cuarto por las escaleras, mientras los chicos de Dimitri le ayudan a subir las cosas de Tori, llegan a su modesto apartamento. Los guardaespaldas ponen las cosas cerca de la puerta, se despiden de Loki con una sonrisa y se marchan.

Loki cierra la puerta, ve las paredes son de un impersonal amarillo, amarillento por el tiempo. Prepara la cama de Tori, su plato de comida y agua.

Tori se niega a dormir en su cama, se cuela al cuarto de Loki, intenta subir a la cama peros su heridas no se lo permiten. Loki abraza a su amigo, lo sube a la cama y ambos duermen tranquilamente.

Tony no duerme tranquilamente, sigue teniendo feroces pesadillas, hundirse en el alcohol parece no mejorarlo. No es el único en la torre con pesadillas, Thor no puede conciliar el sueño ve a su hermano caer una y otra vez. El capitán América observa a Bucky desplomarse en aquel paramo gélido.

Tom recibe un mensaje por la mañana, se trata de la chica de cabello rosa, lo invita a una reunión. Observa a Toni, quien aún está convaleciente, no sabe si puede dejarlo unas horas solo, quiere ir. Manda un mensaje a Dimitri, después de ver que lo que quedó en la nevera se encuentra podrido, en su mayoría, tiene que salir de cualquier manera.

Dimitri le responde casi de inmediato, promete mandar a alguien para cuidar de Tori, mientras Tom sale. Dimitri no puede negarle algo a Loki, porque sabe el verdadero valor de su gratitud.

Loki corre quiere ir con la chica de cabellos rosas, lo invitación es en un bar bohemio, donde su cita a ciegas va a estar. Esquiva a las personas mientras avanza con agilidad. Piensa en cruzar por una parte de Central Park, para acortar el tiempo y poder correr entre los árboles para llegar más rápido.

Camina entre los árboles, cuando escucha algo, algo cae, mira al cielo, para ver algo precipitarse a gran velocidad, piensa que se trata de uno de los monstruos que ha roto la barrera, pero se siente diferente.

Jarvis anuncia:

— La presencia de Loki ha sido identificada. Se precipita a gran velocidad junto a la firma energética Thor. —

Los vengadores voltean a ver a Thor, quien llena se boca con pizza. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Dónde caerán? —

Jarvis muestra la imagen captada por una de las cámaras de seguridad del parque. Pueden ver a Tom ahí, mira al cielo.

Tom observa que van a caer contundentemente al suelo. Se quita la mochila, comienza a sacar herramientas, pelotas, juguetes, cajas de dulces, un kit de primeros auxilios, baratijas, su bufanda la cual se pone, extrae un bulto y un compresor de aire portátil, la conecta y de inmediato hay un castillo inflable, lo empuja siguiendo la trayectoria al tomar en cuenta las variables. Corre a ponerse en cubierto, porque si el inflable no soporta la fuerza habrá un enorme cráter.

Los vengadores se dirigen hacia el lugar. Ven el castillo inflable verde con bordes dorados. Tom está ahí, parece estar prestado auxilio a dos personas recostadas inconscientes dentro del inflable.

Clint siente que realmente va a volverse loco. En el inflable está Thor y Loki, Loki azul, largo cabello negro, vestido con joyas y pieles, pero azul. Mira a sus compañeros al preguntar:

— ¿Lo ven o me he vuelto loco? — Thor le dice:

— También lo veo, amigo mío. —

Loki azul es el primero en despertar, mira a su alrededor, se pone en modo defensivo al preguntar:

— ¿Quiénes son y qué mundo es este? —

Thor se siente consternado, vuelve a ver la verdadera forma de Loki. Mira a su hermano y este Loki azul, Loki azul parece tener entre 24 ó 28 años, lo que aparentaba su hermano cuando atacó New York. Tony es quien contesta:

— Se trata de la tierra cuernitos.

— ¿La tierra cuernitos? — Clint le da un golpe a Tony al decirle:

— Lo estás confundiendo. — Tom dice:

— Cayeron del cielo, este es el planeta tierra. — Loki azul asiente, se arrodilla al sentarse sobre sus pantorrillas, mira al pintoresco grupo. — Ellos son los vengadores, los protectores de este mundo. — Loki azul sigue mirando a Tom. — Mi nombre es Tom Hiddlestom, sólo soy el chico que trae los recados.

— Soy Loki tesoro sagrado y heredero al trono de Jotunheim, primer hijo de los reyes Faburti y Laufey. Soy el prometido de Thor Odinson. —

Thor no sabe que pensar de ello y el resto de los vengadores tampoco. Tom asiente al preguntar:

— ¿Por qué cayeron del cielo? — Loki azul dice con resignación:

— Caímos del Bifrost. —

Thor Odinson se despierta, ve los cabellos de su prometido ondear por el viento, se encuentran en algo suave, el cielo es casi nocturno, por un momento cree ver la silueta de algo enorme pasar, escucha la voz de Loki, se incorpora, abraza con fuerza a su amado al decirle:

— ¡TE ARRIESGASTE DEMASIDO! No me vuelvas a asustar así. — Loki azul dice:

— Me asfixio. — Thor lo suelta, acaricia su rostro al preguntar:

— ¿Qué lugar es este? — Loki azul le responde:

— Midgard, estamos en otra realidad amor. —

Thor Odison mira a Thor príncipe de Asgard, voltea a ver a su Loki y su mirada se desvía a Tom. Salta de inflable, abraza a Tom al decirle a su prometido:

— Un mini Loki. Jamás te vi a esa edad. —

Loki azul sonríe mientras Tom intenta zafarse desesperadamente de los brazos de Thor Odinson. El capitán América, al ser el líder, dice:

— No podemos seguir aquí, estamos alterando la paz pública. — Loki azul salta del inflable, flota levemente hasta quedar frente al capitán, cuestiona:

— ¿Quién se atreve a intentar mandar a dos príncipes? — El Capitán dice:

— Mi nombre es Steve Rogers, conocido como el capitán América. — Loki Azul no parece impresionado, voltea a ver a Thor de esa dimensión:

— ¿Qué tienes que decir Odinson? —

Thor mira a esa aparición etérea, intenta decir algo, pero los engranes de su cerebro se han atascado. Tom logra zafarse de Thor Odinson, camina hasta Loki azul y hace las presentaciones:

— Este es Tony, es Iron Man, es uno de los hombres más poderosos del planeta. El resto son sus amigos. El capitán América, es el líder del grupo. Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón son espías de una organización llamada Shield y Thor. —

— ¿Por qué se requeriría tan pintoresco grupo? — Tom informa:

— Para pelear contra Loki, quien trajo un ejército y dicen es muy malo. —

Thor Odinson toma por la cintura a Loki, lo abraza con fuerza, dice al ver al grupo:

— Mi Loki no es malo y si alguno de ustedes, insignificantes mortales se atreve a herirlo voy a matar a todos en su raquítico planeta. — Loki azul le dice:

— No te exaltes cariño, debe existir un motivo para todo esto. — Thor lo sigue abrazando de manera posesiva. Loki azul pregunta. — ¿Ese malvado Loki estaba sólo?

— El ejército eran los chitauri y tenía un hermano, el informe dice que se llamaba Miguel.

— ¿Hay algún lugar dónde podríamos verlo?

— Él murió. — Thor Odinson pregunta:

— Pequeño Loki.

— Me llamo Tom.

— Mis disculpas. Pequeño Tom, ¿brindarías posada a mi prometido y a mí? — Tom advierte:

— No es un lugar grande, ni lujoso como la torre de Tony. — Thor Odinson asegura:

— Cualquier lugar lejos de aquellos que desean perjuicio a mi amado es bien recibido. — Tom asiente. — Agradezco tu bondad Pequeño Tom. —

Tom sabe que sus planes de ir al bar bohemio están cancelados. Manda un mensaje de disculpa de manera rápida y discreta, a pesar de eso el hechicero parece notarlo:

— Pequeño Tom, no queremos causarte perjuicio. — Tom asegura:

— No es perjudicial. Estaba planeando regresar a casa. —

El tesoro sagrado asiente, mira a su alrededor, nota que todos su tono de piel y ojos es discordante. Su cabello se tiñe de color rojo, su piel se vuelve blanca y sus ojos verdes, además de tener una forma femenina.

Thor abre la boca al ver esa versión de su hermano, ese cabello largo y brillante, no puede evitar pensar en Lady Altair. El otro Thor toma en brazos a su prometida, le dice con alegría:

— Me encantas. — La hechicera reprende a su prometido:

— Thor, tenemos testigos. —

Thor Odinson roba un rápido beso a su prometida, porque nadie tiene a alguien tan singular, nadie puede tocar a esa joya, porque está reservada para él como él está reservado para Loki. La hechicera pregunta a Tom:

— Pequeño Tom, ¿qué hace el rey de Jotunheim en Midgard? — Tom no comprende, se ríe suavemente al decir:

— No soy rey, no tengo sangre de la realeza. — Thor Odinson se acerca al decir:

— Eres royal como nosotros somos. — La hechicera dice:

— Prueba de ello es que has usado El Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos, el cual sólo responde a quien ha elegido digno de ser rey.

— ¿La cajita feliz? —

Thor Odinson abraza a Tom, lo levanta del sueño al decir:

— ¡ES TAN ADORABLE! — Mira a su prometida al preguntar. — ¿Eras así de dulce a esta edad Loki? — El hechicero da un bufido al cruzar sus brazos y declarar:

— Yo jamás he sido dulce. — Thor Odinson niega:

— Tú eres dulce, como esa ocasión que…

— ¡LO NEGARÉ TODO! — Tom logra decir:

— Aire… —

Thor Odinson suelta a Tom, quien da dos pasos para no caer y toma bocanadas de aire. El rubio comenta:

— Eres tan suave como un copo de nieve. — La hechicera comenta:

— Deberíamos llamarlo copo de nieve.

— Sí… — Tom grita:

— ¡MI NOMBRE ES TOM! —

La hechicera y Thor Odinson se ríen. El rubio comenta:

— No te exaltes niño, no quisimos ofenderte. — Tom rueda los ojos al cuestionar:

— ¿Vienen o van con los vengadores? —

Thor Odinson toma a su hechicera pelirroja, la carga en sus brazos al pedir:

— Guíanos, pequeño Tom. —

La hechicera pelea para que su prometido le permita desplazarse por sus medios. Thor Odinson argumenta:

— No tienes zapatos mi amada.

— ¿Y?

— No quiero que tus dulces pies se dañen, por algún elemento desconocido de estas tierras inhóspitas.

— Estás exagerando. — Tom se queja:

— Creo que me voy a empalagar. —

Thor Odinson baja a su prometida, sigue riendo. La hechicera comenta al mirar al cielo:

— Algo atacará estas tierras, en un minuto, tal vez. — Thor Odinson dice:

— Los destruiré a todos. — La hechicera sonríe, al pedir:

— Deja que los campeones de este reino se encarguen. ¿Cierto?, pequeño Tom. — Tom asiente. Thor Odinson comenta:

— Tengo hambre, comamos. —

Tom y la hechicera sonríen, antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de los vengadores. Thor camina hacia su hermano y aquellas versiones de ellos, pero no va muy lejos cuando un enorme monstruo cae ante él para ir tras ellos. A diferencia del vengador, Thor, Thor Odinson da un golpe contundente con el Mjolnir al Kaiju, lo hace desaparecer. Tom aplaude al decir:

— Eso fue muy asombroso. — La hechicera comenta como si fuera habitual:

— Thor es asombroso en batalla. — Thor Odinson toma a su prometida, le da un beso al asegurar:

— Yo soy asombroso más allá de la batalla. — Tony grita desde el fondo:

— ¡CONSIGAN UN HOTEL! —

Thor Odinson lanza una mirada fulminante a Tony, quien lentamente se pone tras su amigo Thor. Tom comenta:

— Hay un sitio agradable para comer cerca de aquí, al menos eso me dijo DeadPool. — La hechicera pregunta con entusiasmo:

— ¿DeadPool? ¿Vive aquí? — Thor Odinson no luce feliz, murmura al poner a Mjolnir en su cinturón:

— Maldito mortal. — La hechicera canturrea:

— Es inmortal.

— No me importa. — Ella abraza a su prometido al asegurar:

— Pero mi amor te pertenece a ti hijo de Odin. —

Thor Odinson no puede evitar sonreír amplia y brillantemente, toma entre sus brazos a Loki al decir:

— Te amo Loki Laufeyson, te amo como jamás he amado antes. —

La hechicera empuja a su prometido. Thor Odinson se mantiene en pie a pesar de deslizar sus pies por la tierra unos metros. Observa que esas criaturas han comenzado a caer del cielo. Escucha a su prometida indicarle:

— Intentaré hacer una barrera, ¡DISTRÁELOS! —

Thor Odinson toma a Mjolnir, le da vueltas para emprender el vuelo. Loki Laufeyson mira a Tom, le ordena:

— Cúbreme. —

Tom rueda los ojos, saca su espada y aguarda a sus oponentes sin dignarse a responder a la hechicera. Loki Laufeyson respira profundo, comienza a retirar los adornos de su cabello, lo deja suelto. Se arrodilla sobre el pasto, comienza a recitar su hechizo, su cabello ondea sobrenaturalmente. Una esfera luminosa comienza a crearse sobre las palmas de sus manos.

Tom corta a los Kaiju pequeños que se acercan. Thor Odinson tiene una batalla emocionante contra los enemigos de ese reino. Los vengadores se dedican a intentar salvar a los civiles.

Thor se siente inútil, como le dijo cientos de veces Loki, sólo es un bufón. Observa a su yo de otra dimensión, golpea a los monstruos, los hace sucumbir. Mira a su hermano, quien enfrenta a las amenazas sin necesitar de él, Loki ya no lo necesita para protegerlo.

Thor Odinson sigue luchando, es tan divertido, que por un momento se olvida de su hechicera.

Uno de los grandes cae a pocos metros de Tom y la hechicera. El joven corre hacia su mochila, saca su casco, toma su forma femenina al decir:

— Vamos a jugar. —

La hechicera sigue cantando sus runas, necesita reunir la mayor cantidad de energía. La caída del Bifrost, el viaje entre los mundos le ha debilitado, pero ganar un poco de tiempo es un buen trato.

Los vengadores siguen desalojando a los civiles. La prensa hábilmente se escabulle hacia la zona de guerra. Captan la imagen de la hechicera de cabellos rojos y a la guerrera escondida tras un traje negro.

Loki Laufeyson finalmente ha conseguido suficiente energía, se levanta al extender sus manos hacia el cielo y crear una onda la cual se estrella con el agujero creando una fina barrera.

La prensa no tiene tiempo de más, cuando el Capitán América los obliga a ir a una zona segura.

La hechicera se desploma, Tom la agarra evitando su caída. Deja a Loki Laufeyson sobre el pasto. Esgrime de nuevo su espada, están rodeados, se lanza de nuevo a la batalla.

Thor Odinson, tristemente ha terminado con los monstruos voladores, mira hacia el parque, donde quedan algunos, desciende lentamente. Observa al Loki de esta dimensión pelear, no importa su forma, reconoce la suave resonancia mágica de Loki. Su amada está inconsciente sobre el pasto, se precipita hacia ella. La toma con suavidad entre sus brazos, quita algunos mechones de cabello de su hermoso rostro. Con disgusto ve a su contraparte, no se mueve, no lucha.

Tom toma cuenta del último Kaiju. Se quita el casco. Thor Odinson ve al Loki de este mundo, lo joven y terrible que es, su belleza y frialdad. Tom regresa a su forma masculina, se acerca, pregunta con interés:

— ¿Están bien? — Thor Odinson al verlo sabe que está herido, posiblemente la espalda en la región lumbar, tal vez otra herida en el hombro derecho y tobillo izquierdo. Responde:

— Estamos agotados. — Ve a su prometida despertar, batir sus pestañas de fuego y sonreírle. — Usaste demasiado Seiðr. — La hechicera responde:

— Lo que importa es la vida Thor. — Thor Odinson sonríe. — Tengo hojas en mi cabello. —

Thor Odinson sonríe, ayuda a su amor a limpiar su larga cabellera rojiza. Tom pregunta:

— ¿Por qué tiene el cabello tan largo? — Los vengadores comienzan a llegar. Thor Odinson responde:

— En Jotunheim es muy importante. JAMÁS se cortan el cabello, porque es la muestra que son libres y jamás han sido encarcelados o esclavizados. — Se siente un poco mal por el pequeño Loki. — Hace mucho tiempo, los otros reinos esclavizaban a los hechiceros Jotun, cortaban su cabello para limitar su poder y para evitar que se ahorcaran. Un Jotun, sobretodo hechicero, de cabello corto ha sido marcado como esclavo. —

Tom siente un escalofrió, pero asiente. Thor Odinson y Tom ayudan a Loki Laufeyson a arreglar su cabellera, ponen cada adorno. Los vengadores se aproximan un poco más. Thor Odinson escucha a su prometida revelar:

— Tango Calor… — Thor Odinson mira a Tom con urgencia, decreta:

— Necesitamos hielo. — Viuda Negra dice de inmediato:

— Nosotros podemos proporcionarte hilo. — Tom mira con desconfianza a la mujer, pero Thor Odinson indaga:

— ¿Dónde? Mujer. — Natasha señala la torre. Thor Odinson mira a Tom, quien encoge los hombros, si no van con los vengadores SHIELD los va a perseguir. — Muéstranos el camino. —

Thor Odinson ve a uno de los vengadores volar, Tony si recuerda bien, así que lo sigue. Tom levanta las manos, sabe que lo llevarán lo quiera o no, podría escapar, pero siente curiosidad. Llega a la torre, el hombre de metal le dice que ponga a su amor dentro de un cuarto de cristal.

La celda comienza a llenarse de neblina, la temperatura baja. Jarvis monitorea los signos vitales de Loki Laufeyson, su temperatura sube y su estado empeora. Thor Odinson pone su mano sobre el cristal gélido, suplica a las nornas por la vida de su amor.

Tony pregunta mientras Bruce sigue intentando estabilizar a su inesperado paciente:

— ¿Qué le pasa?

— Golpe de calor. — Tony no entiende. — Loki es un gigante de la escarcha, su mundo es gélido. Es un tesoro divino, su magia era el único soporte de Jotunheim. Jamás se le permitió salir de su reino. No está habituado a temperaturas altas, sino a un clima congelado. Solía burlarme de él, decir que era un muñeco de nieve que se derretía por una ráfaga, hasta que casi muere. — Cierra su puño. — Puede morir. —

Tony se abstiene de un comentario, teme morir por un golpe de ese Thor tan violento. Su salvación llega cuando sus compañeros llegan, traen a Tom esposado y casi lo arrastran. Clint le da una patada en las rodillas, pero él no cae.

Thor Odinson tira un puñetazo contra el arquero, pero Tom lo detiene. Pregunta:

— Este mortal se atreve a tocarlo, pequeño Tom. ¿Estás bien? — Tom comenta al quitarle importancia:

— Son agentes de SHIELD no son los más amables. — Thor Odinson rompe las esposas, se promete en voz alta:

— No permitiré que te hagan daño mientras yo esté aquí. — Tom desvía la mirada, siente que puede llorar:

— Hace feliz a mi corazón escuchar esas palabras venir de ti, Thor. —

Thor Odinson abraza a Tom, quien esta ocasión no lucha ni se retuerce al intentar escapar. El rubio se felicita por ganarse tan pronto a este Loki, comenta:

— Tu amabilidad te matará pequeño Tom. — Nota que Tom se mueve algo lento, indaga con preocupación. — ¿Cómo te sientes pequeño Tom? — Tom se suelta del agarre de Thor Odinson, dice:

— Estoy bien. — Mira a la celda donde el refrigerante sigue intentando bajar la temperatura, cuestiona. — ¿Por qué lo dejaste que lo encerraran? — Thor le da una mirada confusa. — Eso es una prisión.

— ¿Una mazmorra? — Tony intenta decir algo pero Tom asiente. — ¡Mortales me habéis engañado! ¡Pagarán por intentar burlar al hijo de Odin! — Tony grita:

— ¡INTENTAMOS ARREGLAR A TU NOVIA! ¡NOVIO! ¡LO QUE SEA! —

Thor Odinson no permitirá a un simple mortal burlarse de él. Viuda Negra y Clint están listos para atacar. Tom se interpone entre Tony y el príncipe, pide:

— Thor, por favor, es mi amigo. Ahora no estamos en los mejores términos, pero es mi amigo.

— He de perdonarlo, por ti, Pequeño Tom. Si su lengua viperina vuelve a injuriar a Loki o a mí, lo mataré. —

Thor, entra para ver a su contraparte de otra dimensión recibir el agradecimiento de su hermano. Camina hacia el sujeto de otra dimensión, le dice:

— ¡Aléjate de mi hermano! —

Tom rueda los ojos, muestra su palma a Thor, toma el brazo de Thor Odinson al jalarlo lejos de Tony, dice:

— Está bien, nos alejamos de Tony. Nadie va a tocar a tus hermanitos de armas. —

Thor intenta decirle que habla de él y no de los otros vengadores, con derrota ve la sonrisa de victoria en el rostro del Thor de otra dimensión.

Thor Odinson se acerca a la celda, golpea la puerta y la tira al suelo. Entra sin importarle el frío. Toma en sus brazos con suavidad a su prometida, su amada hechicera. Sale de la prisión, se arrodilla ante Tom, se inclina al suplicar:

— Rey de Jötunheim, yo Thor Odinson, hijo de Odin y Gea, príncipe heredero de Agard. Me inclino ante ti, para suplicar por la vida de mi amor. Permítenos internarnos en tu reino. — Tom pide:

— Levántate, esto es tan vergonzoso. Ya les dije que no soy rey de Jötunheim, no vivo ahí. Suponiendo que los dejo pasar, no resistirá el viaje. — Tom se encuclilla, busca el pulso de la hechicera, el cual es débil. Thor Odinson ve que la piel de su amada comienza a tornarse ceniza, pide al borde del llanto:

— Lo suplico. Pagaré y haré cualquier cosa que quieras. —

Tom ve a Loki aparecer, quien se divierte con el dolor de Thor, pero lo ve mirar a los dos Thors, le escucha preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Del cielo cayó Thor y su novia, ella se está muriendo de calor. —

El príncipe caído de Asgard se acerca a Thor Odinson, se percata que él viene de otra dimensión junto a esa versión de él mismo. Escucha a Tom confesar:

— No sé qué hacer. — Loki príncipe olvidado de Asgard responde:

— No es algo que un simple mortal pueda resolver. — Thor mira al príncipe caído, le dice:

— Lo suplico, ayudadle. — Loki príncipe desterrado de Asgard está por poner su mano frente a Thor Odinson, pero el rubio toma su muñeca al decir:

— No es momento de juegos, Loki. —

El príncipe negro de Asgard da un salto atrás, dice con una sonrisa:

— Verte a mis pies es suficiente pago para mí, pero a pesar de ello lo que pides es muy caro y aún estarás en deuda. — Thor Odinson asiente:

— Es lo justo. — Loki príncipe desterrado le dice a Tom:

— Mortal, transfundiremos sangre. — Mira a Thor Odinson. — ¿Sabes usar Seiðr?

— Sí, tengo nociones básicas.

— Interesante. ¿Sabes hacer un filtro de sangre?

— Sí, Loki me enseñó. —

Los vengadores ven la conversación, pero no ven con quién habla ese Thor de otra dimensión.

Tom va a su mochila, comienza a buscar el Kit de primeros auxilios. Saca pelotas, juguetes, bombas de humo, armas, dagas, dulces, baratijas. Pronto el piso está cubierto de muchas cosas. Mete medio cuerpo a la mochila y saca un gran estuche. El príncipe Loki de Asgard le señala el objeto, sirve para transfundir sangre de una persona a otra. Tom lo toma, brinca entre las cosas.

Loki de Asgard le indica a Thor Odinson poner a su hechicera en una mesa. El rubio arroja los frascos y papeles al suelo, coloca con suavidad a su Loki, le da un rápido beso en la boca al prometer:

— Todo estará bien amor. —

Tom llega con el material adecuado. Loki de Asgard da las instrucciones, señala donde debe insertarse la aguja en el brazo de la hechicera, las modificaciones necesarias para el filtro de sangre. Thor Odinson crea con su Seiðr un filtro de sangre, una técnica usada por los curanderos para tratar envenenamientos e intoxicaciones. Indica poner las puntas del cabello de la hechicera en un frasco con agua y congelarlo. Thor Odinson dice:

— No sé hacer magia de hielo. — Tom declara:

— La magia no existe. — Loki de Asgard les grita:

— ¡IDIOTAS! —

Tom encoge los hombros, busca entre el mar de cosas una bomba congelante, la toma y arroja dentro del frasco. El cabello rojo se torna de fuego, la hechicera abre sus ojos, intenta correr, alejarse de las llamas. Su prometido y Pequeño Tom la inmovilizan. Loki de Asgard señala un punto en su cuello, Tom lo señala al grita:

— NO ME APUÑALARÉ CON UNA AGUJA. — Loki de Asgard cuestiona:

— Morirá si no lo haces. —

Tom mira la aguja, luego la mirada suplicante de Thor Odinson, señala a ambos al decretar:

— En este momento los odio a los dos. —

Tom introduce con un movimiento rápido la aguja. La sangre roja corre por el tubo transparente, llega al filtro de sangre donde se separa, una sustancia negra y viscosa cae al segundo frasco mientras brillos verdes van al tercer frasco con agua clara donde se introduce parte del tubo, asciende hasta entrar al cuerpo de la hechicera. Ella vuelve a caer en la inconsciencia.

El cabello de la hechicera vuelve a ser cabello conforme los destellos verdes lo llenan. Su pulso mejora, el color saludable regresa a su piel. Thor Odinson nota que con cada instante pequeño Tom se debilita, lleva su mano para arrancar aquel artilugio, pero Loki de Asgard le dice:

— Un poco más o ambos morirán. — Tom murmura al ver su visión oscurecerse:

— Mierda… —

Thor ve a su hermano desplomarse al piso. Su malvada contraparte lo está matando para salvar a ese otro Loki.

La hechicera abre los ojos, mira a Thor, el tubo y su alrededor. Jala aquel aparato, lo arranca de su ser y de Tom. Encara a Thor al gritarle:

— ¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS PENSABAS? — Salta de la mesa, acuna en sus brazos a Tom, mira el frasco. Levanta a Tom, lo pone en brazos de su Thor, le dice. — Atrás de mí. —

La hechicera, crea una barrera alrededor del frasco donde la sustancia comienza a burbujear. Ella murmura unas palabras y el frasco desaparece. Mira fijamente a su prometido al cuestionar:

— ¿De dónde salió eso? — Su prometido le cuenta todo desde que ella se desmayó. Ella mira con compasión a Tom. — Alguien lo está envenenando.

— ¿Qué era eso Loki?

— Thor, veneno, es producido por una de las maldiciones más prohibida y terrible que existe. Sólo se sabe que los seres abisales la utilizan para subyugar o matar a su víctima. Dices que al pasar por el filtro de transformaba el energía verde, ¿cierto?

— Sí. ¿Qué preocupa tu mente?

— Lo que describes es una manifestación de Seiðr puro. El filtro de sangre no es capaz de separar el Seiðr de los elementos físicos. A menos qué…

— ¿Qué?

— El hechicero esté muerto. — Thor Odinson coloca a Tom sobre la mesa, comenta al ver al chico:

— Pero el pequeño Tom está vivo. — La hechicera asiente al comentar:

— No es todo. — Ella chasquea sus dedos, una energía tenue y dorada aparece como grilletes en las extremidades de Tom. — Es un hechizo para subyugar la voluntad de la víctima, uno de obediencia.

— Se trata de la magia de Odin. ¿Crees que Padre de Todo fue quien lo esclavizó?

— Thor no hagas juicios precipitados. No conocemos nada de este mundo tan extraño y hostil. No podemos meternos en sus asuntos.

— Loki, ¿podrías curar al pequeño Tom?

— Thor, es posible que pueda hacerlo en Jötunheim. Sin embargo, si el veneno es lo único que mantiene con vida lo mataremos, pero si continúa su curso él morirá de cualquier manera. Como dije antes, es mejor no inmiscuirnos en asuntos de los reinos. —

Thor, el vengador, es el único que se atreve a acercarse, cuando la fuerza mágica invisible ha desaparecido. Dice al levantar su martillo:

— Regrésenme a mi hermano. No permitiré que lo maten. —

La hechicera mira con desdén a quien los amenaza, no merece su atención. Su prometido responde a la provocación:

— No vamos a matarlo, alguien lo está envenenando. ¿No comprendes?, ¿eres lento de razonamiento? — Su prometida le pide:

— No vale la pena Thor. Será mejor movilizarnos y evitar la confrontación.

— ¿Qué pasará con Tom?

— El Ataúd de los Viejos Inviernos lo ha elegido para ser rey de Jötunheim, confía en su decisión. — Thor, el vengador, grita:

— ¡MI HERMANO NO ES EL REY DE JÖTUNHEIM! — La hechicera responde:

— Sólo el rey de Jötunheim puede usar el Ataúd de los Viejos Inviernos. Tom lo ha usado, aún en sus manos hay residuos del Seiðr del Ataúd. — Acusa. — Tú no puedes verlo. Tienes Seiðr pero no sabes usarlo. — La hechicera se ríe de Thor.

— Cállate. —

Los vengadores sienten su movilidad regresar, saltan para apoyar a su compañero. La tensión se rompe por una canción. Tom se despierta, lleva su mano a su bolsillo, toma su celular, responde:

— ¿Sí?… — Se sienta. — Voy para allá. Sí. — Salta de la mesa, se tambalea y se toma del borde, señala a sus cosas al decirles. — Adentro. — Todos los objetos comienzan a meterse en la mochila. Mira a los vengadores y al Thor amable y su novia, les dice. — Tengo un asunto urgente, ¿aún quieren ir conmigo o se quedarán con los héroes? — Thor Odinson se burla:

— Muy heroicos estos héroes de mierda… — Su prometida le da un golpe en el hombro, al responder:

— Pequeño Tom, no queremos ser una carga para ti ni abusar de tu amabilidad. Su hospitalidad ha sido magnánima como se esperaría del rey de Jötunheim, agradeceríamos si nos aceptara como sus huéspedes. — Tom rueda los ojos al comentar:

— Un sí era suficiente. Realmente me tengo que ir, alguien vendrá por ustedes para llevarlos a mi casa, le tomará unos minutos. — Thor Odinson responde:

— Gracias, pequeño Tom. —

Tom sale del laboratorio, va hacia una ventana y salta. Thor Odinson le pregunta a su amor:

— ¿Crees que estará bien?

— Ten más fe Thor.

— ¿Cómo estás? — La hechicera sonríe, acaricia el rostro de su prometido al decir:

— Bien, aunque este mundo es tan caliente. No creo que algún gigante de hielo pueda sobrevivir en un lugar tan sofocante. — Thor Odinson comenta con descara:

— Tom no parece tener problemas.

— ¿Qué insinúas Hijo de ODIN?

— Te lo estoy diciendo Laufeyson. — Abraza a su amor al decir. — No vuelvas a asustarme así. —

Tony pregunta acercándose:

— ¿Estamos en paz? — La hechicera dice:

— Agradecemos su hospitalidad, Señor Stark. — Tony asiente, al decir:

— Soy un millonario, playboy, filántropo y superhéroe, ¿qué puedo decir? — Recibe un asentimiento por respuesta. — ¿Pueden explicarme por qué dicen que Tom se está muriendo? — La hechicera y Thor Odinson se miran un momento. Ella explica:

— El vacío está lleno de criaturas, muchas de ellas horribles. Se alimentan de galaxias y planetas, algunas gustan de coleccionar rarezas. Nosotros enfrentábamos al Infinito antes de caer. Él colecciona hijos, come sus corazones y los subyuga por medio de un veneno, una sustancia oscura, lo que vieron en el frasco. La victima infectada, sólo tiene un corto tiempo, el tiempo más largo conocido es de cinco años Midgard. Por la cantidad en el frasco, puedo arriesgarme a suponer que Tom no tiene más de tres años de existencia, si se sigue negando al Infinito. — Thor Odinson acusa:

— Tú curaste a Trovit. — La hechicera argumenta:

— Trovit no tenía tan extendido el veneno, Thor. Yo estaba en casa, estoy muy lejos de mi casa ahora. —

Thor Odinson abraza a su amor. Ellos tienen una conversación pendiente. Loki no debió ir sólo contra el Infinito e intentar acabarlo sacrificando a Jötunheim. Siente a su amor estremecerse.

— Thor, hay tres personas, una de ellas en peligro mortal. El pequeño Tom es parte de esas tres personas.

— Debemos ir.

— No puedo acompañarte Thor. Debes ir. — Thor Odinson no está convencido. — Estaré bien. — Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Liby aparece, informa:

— Soy Liby, Tom me ha enviado. — La hechicera asegura:

— Si el pequeño Tom la ha enviado ella me protegerá. — Liby asegura:

— La protegeré como protegería a Tom. —

La hechicera toma un mechón de su roja cabellera, lo corta ante la mirada estupefacta de su amado. Toma el antebrazo derecho de su prometido, enreda el cabello, hay un destello y se ha convertido en una muñequera.

— Mientras tengas esto, Thor Odinson, siempre sabrás dónde estoy. — Thor Odinson asiente.

— Juro que te encontraré Loki.

— Ahora CORRE. —

Thor Odinson toma su martillo lo ondea, sale rompiendo una ventana y volando. La hechicera le grita:

— ¡TE DIJE QUE CORRIERAS! —


	23. Chapter 23: Alto como un comenta

**AÑO NUEVO TODOS Y TODAS**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen (xD si es que alguien aún lee), dobles a los que dejan comentarios (que sus amables palabras me ayudan a seguir) y especiales a quienes suben esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas. **

**Saludos a todos los que no hablan español y leen esto con traductor, mil gracias a todos. Una estrellita feliz, para quien no habla español e intenta leer esta historia, mil gracias. **

**Un saludo a China, Alemania, Estados Unidos, El Salvador, Colombia, México y a todo el mundo xD ¿por qué? Porque sí. **

**Muchas gracias a quienes han subido a sus favoritos esta historia ^^**

**Lunatex: ¿Cómo la pasaste en la cena? xD Creo que Thor siempre será algo impulsivo. La relación entre el príncipe y el hechicero es muy dulce y linda jajajaja**

**El Infinito no está dispuesto a perder y dejar de comer espaguetis de corazón xD**

**Thor no sabía, no conocía a Loki. **

**¿Veneno? Pues creo que el de una serpiente xD para que le echen la culpa a la serpiente jajajaja**

**Mi estación favorita es el verano, porque hace calor. ¿Cuál es tu estación favorita del año?**

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**¿Cómo está tu gatita? **

**^^ Muchas gracias por la suerte :D**

**hackeline83: Gracias por leer y tu comentario ^^Feliz año nuevo :D**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene Loki/Thor, no son hermanos y no se trata de Tom (Loki) y Thor parte de los Vengadores. **

**Alto como un comenta**

Tony sigue observando esa hermosa belleza de cabellos rojos, largas piernas, una figura fina y estilizada, todo un sueño. Pregunta más por morbo que por curiosidad:

— ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Thor? —

Loki Laufeyson se ríe, no puede evitarlo, toma asiento en una silla, necesita un poco de energía, relata al recordar:

— Fue hace poco tiempo, tres años Midgard. Amora y yo hemos sido amigos por más tiempo, ella y mis hermanos me han ayudado a construir una enorme biblioteca. — Tony está por preguntar. — Aguarda un poco príncipe Midgard. — Continúa su relato. — Amora llegó furiosa un día, lloraba, jamás la había visto así. Comenzó a buscar entre mis libros un hechizo. Mis hermanos me habían traído un conjunto de tomos, entre ellos uno que decía: "Magia para despechados." Cuando les pregunté la razón, ellos se rieron al asegurar: "Para el futuro." Jamás había tenido una relación romántica, Amora es muy enamoradiza, así que se lo presté. Tiempo después, estaba en una aldea solucionando un problema de avalanchas, cuando uno de mis hermanos llegó, traía una misiva de nuestro padre. Padre de Todo pedía que curara a su hijo de una maldición a cambio de Ataúd de los Viejos Inviernos. Yo aceptaría, porque con el ataúd en Jötunheim, podría viajar, conocer los nueve reinos, pero aún necesitaría el permiso de Asgard. El príncipe de Asgard entró con sus amigos, pero era la princesa de Asgard. Su cabello largo y rubio, sus ojos azules, tan hermosa. Vi mi oportunidad, puesto que en los nueve reinos se sabe que Odin siempre ha limpiado los desastres de Thor. —

La hechicera hace una pose fingida al decir:

— Le pediría una remuneración, por los daños posteriores que me pudiera causar curar su condición. — Deja el dramatismo. — Sus amigos intentaron persuadirlo de negarse. Yo le expliqué que Odin estaba desesperado como para hacer un trato con Jötunheim. La sociedad Asgard es profundamente machista, Madre de Todo es considerada como una segundona. Odin jamás permitirá que Thor fuese subyugado y relegado a segundo lugar. Thor estaba tan lleno de prejuicios contra Jötunheim, que fue fácil engañarlo y hacerle creer que trataba con un ser monstruoso. — A Tony se le sale decir:

— Eres hermosa.

— Gracias, príncipe de Midgard. — Sigue con su relato. — Le dije a Thor que teníamos que acostarnos. Al principio no estaba de acuerdo. Cuando dejé caer el manto que me escondía de su vista dejó de tener dudas. Sólo se necesitaba un beso, así que le curé y le exigí salir de mi habitación. Yo estaba débil, por usar mucho Seiðr, así que me dormí. Pero Thor regresó a mi cuarto, no sé para qué y jamás me ha querido decir. Yo iba a iniciar mi viaje, pero él se ofreció e impuso a acompañarme, decretó que mi primer destino tenía que ser Asgard. Yo estaba furioso, pero al menos podría comenzar mi viaje y deshacerme de Thor en Asgard. Así nos conocimos. — Steve cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasó después? — Tony indaga:

— ¿Por qué es tan celoso de DeadPool? — La hechicera dice:

— Capitán América, fui arrastrado a Asgard. Su clima no era favorable para mí, es más caliente que Midgard, hay tantos brillos y zonas reflectantes, creí que moriría quemado. Thor me arrastraba a las áreas donde peleaba con otros Asir, sus amigos eran tan prepotentes y todo ese calor. Madre de Todo se apiadó de mí, me llevó a los jardines y la biblioteca, incluso me encontré con Amora. Por la noche sufrí el golpe de calor, Amora me llevó de regreso a Jötunheim. Mi presa casi hace una guerra contra Asgard, de no ser por Amora y Madre de Todo. Decidieron que debía comenzar mi viaje en un lugar más neutral, Midgard. Yo estaba harto, que decidieran por mí. Además Padre de Todo decretó que los amigos de Thor debían ser nuestra escolta. Al menos me dejaron elegir, vi un lugar llamado Las Vegas Nevada, abajo describía como la ciudad del pecado. Pensé que se trataba de un lugar con nieve y muchas tabernas donde dejar a Thor; mi gran desconsuelo fue ver que el lugar estaba en el desierto. Thor y sus amigos se perdieron en el primer casino. Estaba feliz, pero ese lugar era muy caliente, era verano. No podía encontrar un lugar frío, creí que moriría, usé mi Seiðr y apareció DeadPool. —

Liby sonríe al recordar el encuentro de DeadPool y Tom. Los vengadores, incluso Clint, se han sentado alrededor para escuchar más cómodos. Siguen escuchando a la hechicera.

— DeadPool me llevó en su motocicleta lejos del desierto. No paraba de hablar, pero es muy divertido. Me llevó a la mansión del profesor X, donde vive un joven que hace hielo. Mejoré y DeadPool me llevó por Midgard, a zonas frías y con sus amigos. Para mostrar mi eterna gratitud, le dije que concedería cualquier petición que me hiciera. Mientras veíamos la aurora boreal él me pidió: "Ayúdame, ellos quieren perseguirnos." Le pregunté quiénes eran sus persecutores, él respondió: "Shield y el Coronel América." — Steve se sorprende. — Era el deseo de mi amigo, mi primer amigo fuera de Jötunheim y mi salvador, no podía negarme. Me reuní con los dirigentes, el doctor Doom, Magneto, el profesor X y el doctor Octopus. Shield quería que atacaran primero y desatar la guerra, lo que quería evitar DeadPool. Comencé pláticas con los gobiernos, Shield y el coronel América, todos creían que la respuesta era matarse los unos a los otros. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Qué hiciste? — La hechicera sonríe al afirmar:

— Me incliné por la tercera opción. Toda mi vida había mantenido a Jötunheim, así que cree otro continente. Usé mi Seiðr y levanté del lecho marino una placa continental. Si ellos no les permitían ser parte de su mundo, entonces crearían un mundo nuevo. Todos los mutantes se trasladaron ahí y creamos una barrera excluyente. Magneto aún quiere atacar a los no mutantes, pero yo le digo: "Vamos amigo, cuando los monstruos caigan del cielo que se encarguen de ellos." — Steve cuestiona:

— ¿Los Kaiju? — La hechicera asiente al revelar:

— Los vi en una visión, ellos destruirán Midgard. Por mi amistad con DeadPool firmamos un tratado de paz y convivencia. Jötunheim sólo ayudará al pueblo de DeadPool, si Thor quiere luchar por los demás intervendré, de lo contrario no llevaré mi vista a los demás. — Thor, el vengador, cuestiona:

— ¿Los dejarás morir? — La hechicera responde:

— De igual manera que ellos quisieron matarme y dejarme morir. Además si el ataúd no hubiera sido devuelto yo no podría intervenir. — Bruce pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó con tu prometido mientras todo eso pasaba?

— ¿Thor? Él estaba de juerga infinita con sus amigos. Yo seguí mi viaje, regresé a casa para hacer oficial el tratado con Midgard y ahí estaba Padre de Todo. Me preguntó con su hijo, yo le dije que se quedó en un casino de Midgard. Padre de Todo no pudo imponerme a su hijo, porque no estaba y pude seguir mi viaje en paz. — Thor pregunta:

— ¿Cómo terminaron juntos? — La hechicera ríe de buena gana, comenta:

— Thor es muy testarudo. Se presentó ante mí, intentó tocarme, pero mi guardia se interpuso. Él sabía que atacarnos era una ofensa hacia mí y una declaración de guerra. Me preguntó por qué lo despreciaba. Yo le dije: "No te desprecio, pero tampoco te aprecio, eres tan indigno que no mereces mi aliento." Cuando me alejaba, él me gritó: "¿Qué puedo hacer para ser digno?" Yo le dije: "Demuestra que eres un digno príncipe y futuro rey de Asgard; mientras seas un niño que sólo quiere jugar con sus amiguitos serás indigno de mí." La siguiente ocasión que nos encontramos fue en el reino de los elfos de la luz, el príncipe Nauda y yo hablábamos de posibles tratos entre los reinos; Thor llegó y demostró tener una idea de la conversación, luego soportó una reunión de consejo sin escapar, tomó hidromiel mesuradamente. En recompensa a su esfuerzo decidí darle una oportunidad, así comenzó nuestro viaje juntos. — Viuda Negra cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué llamas a Tony príncipe Midgard? — La hechicera responde de manera pereza:

— Él tiene una marca de rey, eso lo convierte en un príncipe al no estar coronado. — Tony celebra. Clint pregunta:

— ¿Por qué eres mujer si eres hombre? — La hechicera responde:

— Los Jotun no tenemos un sexo definido como ustedes, podemos ser chicos o chicas, en nuestro pueblo no hay una diferenciación. Mi presa, mi madre es Laufey, pero Laufey es el padre de mis hermanos; porque durante la guerra quedó tan herido que no pudo tener más hijos de su cuerpo, así que mi padre Faburti tomó el papel de presa, madre para mis hermanos. Si Ymir no lo hubiera querido así, los Jotun nos hubiéramos extinguido en la primera guerra. — Tony cuestiona:

— ¿Puedes tener hijos?

— Por supuesto. — Steve indaga:

— ¿Qué significa eso de las marcas de Rey y de hechicero? — La hechicera comenta:

— Es algo complejo. Cada mundo tiene familias reales, elegidas por el mundo, ellos tienen una marca de rey, su derecho es regir y gobernar sobre lo que el mundo les diga, como regiones. Cada rey tenía derecho a un hechicero. Los mundos elegían a seres con Seiðr, par que ayudaran y guiaran a los reyes. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los reyes, los hechiceros necesitan el Seiðr del mundo para prosperar. El Seiðr comenzó a ser insuficiente, por lo cual hubo más reyes que hechiceros. Los reyes comenzaron a tomar a todo aquel que veían con una marca de hechicero, para asegurar a los príncipes. Eso creo alianzas tempranas, los hechiceros y los príncipes demasiado jóvenes para comprender el alcance de los votos y los deseos. Los mundos cayeron en caos, por todos los deseos insensatos cumplidos por los hechiceros a los príncipes tontos. Se creó la primera regulación: todo hechicero debía permanecer en un templo hasta la mayoría de edad, sin contacto con reyes, príncipes o quienes mostraran ser indignos de su poder. Los reinos pronto se quedaron sin hechiceros, por el gasto del Seiðr. Jötunheim es por completo mágico, pronto fue el único reino con hechiceros. Los reyes comenzaron a verse los unos a los otros, todos deseaban asegurar sus reinos, pero sólo podrían encontrar lo que buscaban en Jötunheim. Aldeas fueron arrasadas por los reyes, reinos Jotun extinguidos y los hechiceros Jotun esclavizados. La guerra comenzó, cuando Bor llegó al reino de mi abuelo y trató de tomar a mi presa, a Laufey, pero Bestla se sacrificó y fue esclavizada por Bor. Los Jotun de los mares y del aire estaban casi extintos, puesto que en sus filas había más hechiceros, los Jotun de los bosques y las montañas se unieron para recuperar a los raptados. La guerra fue horrible. Los hechiceros Jotun al no estar en Jötunheim murieron de calor, otros de desesperación y los más desafortunados enloquecieron, hasta que sólo quedó Bestla. Bestla era un Jotun de las montañas y más resistente al calor. Los Jotun marcharon a Asgard, después de una violenta batalla, Bestla decidió quedarse con Bor, al decir que lo amaba. El espíritu de Asgard estaba tan molesto, que juró no volver a interferir ni favorecer a los Asir, se disculpó y terminó la guerra. Mi presa, Laufey, fue coronado rey para que nadie pudiera reclamarlo como hechicero y se juró a sí mismo. — Bruce cuestiona:

— ¿Hubo más guerras? — La hechicera asiente:

— No volvieron a nacer hechiceros, en ningún reino por mucho tiempo, hasta que yo nací. Un hechicero y más de nueve reyes, así que todos abalanzaron de nuevo contra Jötunheim. Mi presa me escondió en el templo del Ataúd de los Viejos Inviernos. Padre de Todo y mi presa lucharon, ambos se quitaron la capacidad de tener hijos. Jötunheim quedó destruido y los Asir se llevaron el Ataúd de los Viejos Inviernos. Mi presa y mi padre corrieron al templo, con horror vieron que se llevaron el Ataúd, pero los invasores no me encontraron. Ymir me protegió al esconderme de sus codiciosos ojos. Mi presa hizo un falso funeral para mí, se regó la noticia en todos los reinos que el último hechicero murió en la guerra y no volvieron a Jötunheim. — Steve comenta:

— ¡Que terrible!

— Es la vida de los royals, héroe mortal. Reinos ascienden o descienden. — Liby cuestiona:

— Su alteza, ¿me acompañará ahora? — La hechicera ríe al decir:

— Buen Golem, tu amo es un maestro artesano.

— Gracias.

— Disculpa que no te he permitido guiarme, pero mi prometido volverá pronto, podemos esperar un poco más. — La hechicera guiña el ojo a Tony al decirle:

— Todo hechicero siente atracción hacia quien tenga una marca de rey, no lo olvides príncipe Midgard, si abusas de ello cualquier hechicero te aborrecerá. —

Stark se siente bien cuando alguien le llama príncipe. Liby mira a la hechicera, sabe que debe ser paciente. La hechicera se ríe al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué ocupa tu mente valiente Golem?

— ¿Tomas podría sufrir un golpe de calor? — La hechicera revela:

— Si tu amo fue un esclavo es muy resistente al calor. — Liby indaga:

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Buen Golem, un Jotun libre puede volver a casa cuando quiera. Nosotros podemos viajar por cortos periodos de tiempo, porque ningún lugar es tan frío como Jötunheim. Pequeñas variaciones crean un daño acumulativo que deriva en horribles consecuencias a la larga. Los Jotun esclavos están en función de los caprichos de su verdugo, el cual como primera medida prohíbe el regreso a Jötunheim; para evitar su muerte se les somete a terribles torturas para crear resistencia. Tu amo no se verá afectado, a menos que la temperatura sobrepase al máximo que fue expuesto en su tortura. — Liby asiente al decir:

— Le agradezco. — Stark pregunta:

— ¿Por qué se hace brillitos? — La hechicera responde:

— Porque muere. Los Jotun al morir no van a Valhala ni a Hel, regresan a Jötunheim. Los Jotun de las montañas se transforman en hielo, los de los bosques en nieve, los del viento en brillos que guiarán a los viajeros en las oscuras noches de tormenta, los del mar en gélidas aguas. El Seiðr del pequeño Tom intenta regresar a casa, a Jötunheim. — Thor se camina hacia la hechicera al cuestionar con ira:

— ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A MENTIR! —

La hechicera no responde a Thor, simplemente lo ignora. La actitud hace enojar más al príncipe de Asgard:

— ¿CÓMO OSAS IGNORAR AL PRÍNCIPE DE ASGARD? — La hechicera cuestiona:

— Si eres un príncipe, ¿dónde está tu marca de rey? — Thor vuelve a gritar:

— ¡SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE ASGARD! — La hechicera revela:

— Si no te vieras igual a mi prometido te llamaría impostor. Si pudiera adivinar, diría que Odin arrancó una parte de ti, la metió en un mortal y con ello se llevó tu marca de rey. ¿He acertado buen Golem?

— Así es su alteza. Donald Blacke posee la marca de rey de Thor Odinson. — La hechicera resopla al comentar:

— El pequeño Tom debe estar muy confundido. Valiente Golem, ¿pequeño Tom mira a Thor Odinson como un impostor y a Donald como el auténtico?

— Este mundo es demasiado confuso. —

Loki Laufeyson se levanta con un salto, pasa junto a Thor, el vengador, se acerca a la ventana rota, al gritar:

— ¡THOR! —

El prometido de Loki Laufey aparece, en su brazo derecho lleva colgando a Tom quien grita, patalea y tira golpes, en su brazo izquierda a Spiderman y en su hombro cuelga Gwen. Spiderman cae inconsciente al suelo. Tom al sentirse libre corre lejos, da dos traspiés, se voltea al sacar sus dagas y apuntar, dice:

— No lo vuelvas a hacer. — La hechicera exige:

— Thor, discúlpate.

— ¡Yo no hice nada malo!

— Discúlpate.

— No.

— Thor, el pequeño Tom está muy disgustado, no sé por qué ni quien tiene la culpa o no. —

Thor Odinson mira a su prometida y a Tom, suspira con derrota. Pone a Gwen con suavidad en el piso. Se levanta al decir:

— Lo siento pequeño Tom, no fue mi intención incomodarte.

— Bien. — Tom guarda sus armas. — Pero que no se vuelva a repetir. —

Thor Odinson rueda los ojos como si esto fuera muy tonto. Ve a su prometida acercarse a la novia de Spiderman. La hechicera se hinca junto a la chica, pone sus manos sobre ella, deja su magia curar sus heridas. Va hacia Spiderman, da tres golpecitos en la cabeza a Spiderman y hace que suene hueco, su prometido dice:

— ¡LAS ARDILLAS VENDRÁN! — La hechicera se incorpora, acaricia el rostro de su prometido, le da un beso en los labios al explicar:

— Era una película Thor, las ardillas no vendrán Tontito. —

Thor Odinson quiere tomar a su prometida en sus brazos y darle un apasionado beso, pero ella escapa de sus manos. La hechicera coloca sus manos sobre Spiderman y lo cura. Los muchachos comienzan a despertar. Loki Laufeyson mira a su prometido después a Tom.

Thor se desliza hacia la ventana. Loki Laufeyson hacia la puerta mientras asegura:

— Pequeño Tom, queremos ayudarte. La batalla terminó. —

Tom saca sus dagas al ponerse en posición de ataque. La hechicera crea una barrera que excluye a todos menos a ella y su prometido. Thor Odinson se abalanza contra Tom, intenta sostenerlo pero Tom con un movimiento rápido lo manda al suelo y clava una daga a la altura de los ojos del rubio a poca distancia. La hechicera se queja:

— No puedes estar hablando en serio. — Thor Odinson se levanta al comentar a su prometida:

— Es muy hábil. — Ella se burla:

— Un niño te acaba de patear tu real trasero, príncipe de Asgard. —

Thor Odinson da una mirada agria a su prometida, escupe en el suelo. Corre hacia Tom, hará un ataque frontal, logra asestar un gancho en la mandíbula pero recibe una patada en el abdomen que lo hace dar un paso atrás comenta:

— Me obligas a ir en serio. — El príncipe toma a Mjolnir. — Prepárate. — Tom ladea su cabeza en un ángulo antinatural, sonríe al decir:

— ¿SERIO? — Toma su forma femenina y esgrime su Katana. — Kaiju prepárate a morir. — Thor Odinson le dice:

— Soy Thor, no un Kaiju. — Mira a su prometida. — Loki… cariño… — Loki Laufeyson le dice mientras hojea con premura un libro y lo arroja al suelo donde hay varios volúmenes:

— Entretenlo Thor, tiene resistencia mágica. —

Los vengadores ven con impotencia el encuentro. Thor golpea la barrera mágica. Tony le pregunta a Liby:

— ¿Por qué no haces algo?

— Tom no los matará, si lo quisiera estarían muertos.

— ¿Qué esperas?

— El momento justo Tony. Tom tiene un ojo azul y uno verde, sus ojos son de un azul verdoso. — Thor dice:

— ¡Sus ojos son verdes! —

Thor Odinson golpea a Tom con Mjolnir, pero el chico logra interpone la espada. La explosión mágica hace a los dos retroceder. Tom vuelve a arremeter, sus golpes son más contundentes y rápidos. El rubio intenta no infligir daño, pero cada vez se le hace más difícil. Mira a su prometida:

— Loki… —

Thor Odinson recibe un puñetazo, él responde y comienza una guerra de golpes. Loki Laufey encuentra el hechizo que está buscando, lanza el hechizo. Tom se queda con sus manos en alto y su espada apunto de cortar a su enemigo. La katana cae al suelo con un sonido agudo. Tom mira alrededor, su atención se centra en el rubio que está frente a él, sonríe, sus ojos son verdes, cuestiona:

— Hermano… ¿dónde estamos?… ¿qué?… —

Tom no puede decir más, porque Liby clava dos jeringas a los lados de su cuello, mientras inyecta un líquido negro. Loki Laufeyson empuja a Liby, evita que inyecte todo, saca las jeringas y las desaparece, pregunta:

— ¿QUÉ HACES? ¿POR QUÉ LO ENVENENAS? — Liby responde con total calma, mientras Thor Odinson evita que Tom caiga al suelo:

— Su padre, él nos dio la sustancia para utilizarla en caso que Tom pierda la cordura.

— ¿Quién se hace llamar su padre?

— El infinito. — Thor Odinson y Loki Laufeyson comparten una mirada.

— Valiente Golem, lo que has administrado a tu amo es veneno. El infinito lo usa para subyugarlo.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Por qué lo haces entonces? Valiente Golem.

— Cumplo los deseos de Tom Hiddlestom. — Thor Odinson cuestiona:

— ¿Tu amo quiere morir?

— En efecto. —

Thor Odinson está por reclamar, cuando la hechicera se interpone, afirma:

— Hay asuntos más urgentes en este momento. — Señala a su prometido. — Thor llévalo a la mesa. Amable Golem trae suministros médicos. —

Spiderman comienza a despertar, corre hacia Gwen, se alegra al ver que está viva y a salvo. Ella despierta y ambos se abrazan. La hechicera quita la barrera, va a ver a sus pacientes, les dice con una sonrisa:

— ¿Cómo se encuentran? — Gwen sonríe al decir:

— Bien. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? — La hechicera responde:

— Mi novio los trajo. — Thor Odinson saluda desde el fondo al colocar a Tom en la mesa. — Spiderman cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo está Tom?

— Será atendido, sus lesiones ponen en riesgo su vida. — Gwen le extiende la mano, corresponde el saludo.

— Soy Gwen Stacy.

— Soy Loki La… —

La hechicera no logra terminar de presentarse cuando Spiderman aleja a Gwen. Thor Odinson se acerca, levanta a Mjolnir al exclamar:

— ¡MORTAL INSENSATO! — La hechicera abraza a Thor, lo calma:

— Sólo son niños Thor. — Thor Odinson los amenaza:

— Mortales malagradecidos es mejor que se marchen, antes que decida matarlos. —

Spiderman toma a Gwen, ha tenido suficiente por una noche. Al voltear se encuentra con los vengadores y otro Thor. Señala a ambos Thor al preguntar:

— ¿Gemelos? — Tony responde:

— Un mal viaje de multiversos. —

Spiderman ve a la hechicera acercarse a Tom. Liby ya le ha quitado la sudadera y la playera. Ambas comienzan a trabajar para sanar las heridas más apremiantes, tienen poco tiempo antes que despierte.

Los vengadores se aproximan a Thor Odinson. Bruce indaga:

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? — Thor Odinson niega:

— No, mi Loki es el mejor curandero de los nueve reinos. Si alguien puede curarlo es él. — Tony se acerca, cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo se llevan tan bien?

— Es el reto más grande y lo único que he ganado con esfuerzo en mi vida. — La hechicera y él comparten una sonrisa.

— Que lindos. — Se burla Tony. — Apuesto que es candente en le cama. — Thor Odinson regresa la burla:

— Tanto como jamás lo sabrás. Porque un simple príncipe que jamás ha besado a un hechicero no puede imaginarlo, esa manera en que te llena de poder el tacto, algo que tus mozas mortales jamás te darán. — Tony dice:

— Wow, ¿te burlas de mí?

— Lo hago, mortal. — Viuda Negra pregunta:

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— No te importa, mortal. — Steve se acerca, dice:

— Agradezco la ayuda que prestaste a Spiderman. — Thor Odinson ve la mano del capitán América, responde:

— No agradezcas, insensato mortal. — Thor pregunta:

— ¿Tú hechicera puede curar a mi hermano?

— Sí. — La hechicera le pega a su prometido con un grueso tomo. El rubio se queja al cuestionar:

— ¿Por qué me pegas?

— Por burlarte de mí por traer mis libros. — Vuelve a levantar el libro. — ¿Estás siendo grosero?

— ¡No!

— Bien. — Thor el vengador pregunta:

— ¿Cómo está mi hermano? — Loki Laufeyson responde:

— He curado las heridas más graves. El valiente Golem dice que despertará dentro de poco, entonces nos iremos. — Chasquea sus dedos y la ventana como todos los daños se reparan. — Thor procura no destruir las cosas de los demás. — Thor Odinson responde:

— No es mi culpa que los mortales hagan sus pertenencias tan débiles. —

— No son sus cosas las que tienen que adaptarse a ti.

— ¿Adaptarse? ¿Hablas en serio? Te derrites con el primer soplo de aliento de dragón.

— No me derrito, me evaporo.

— ¿Cómo querías evaporar a Jötunheim?

— Quería evitar que el INFINITO nos comiera a todos.

— ¿Por eso estabas en el Bifrost?

La hechicera no alcanza a responder, cuando una melodía suena. Tom responde:

— Dimitri… El techo es de colores… ¿Alto? ¡MÁS ALTO QUE UN COMETA! No. No… no… Te estoy respondiendo, quiere decir que estoy vivo. — Mira a Liby. — ¿Dónde estamos?

— Torre de los Vengadores.

— Estoy en la casita de Tony… Sí, sí, te juro que iré a casa, no me desviaré. ¡No! ¡Soy completamente capaz de cuidar de mí mismo! ¿Ya lo viste? Es todo un sueño mi compañero de cuarto, esos ojos chocolate, su rubia cabellera, hace mi piel tan caliente… — Se ríe como si estuviera medio borracho. — Juro por todos los dulces del mundo que no estoy ebrio. Liby está aquí. —

Tom le pasa el teléfono a Liby quien escucha a la persona del otro lado de la línea. Tom intenta levantarse, pero está mareado y casi cae, de no ser por Liby quien lo sienta en la mesa. Tom intenta mantenerse erguido pero se tambalea.

Liby cuelga, ayuda a Tom a ponerse de pie. El joven intenta caminar, pero siente que el suelo se mueve, se ríe, da medio giro al decir:

— ESTOY SOÑANDO — Liby va junto a Tony, le pregunta:

— ¿Hay una habitación acolchonada?

— ¡No! ¿Por qué tendría algo así? — Liby va hacia Tom, le dice:

— Tom, escúchame, esto no es un sueño. — Tom se ríe, la señala al decir:

— Claro que sí, para probarlo haré llover caramelos. ¡CARAMELOS! —

Caramelos comienzan a llover en la habitación y en la ciudad. Loki Laufeyson aparece un paraguas para protegerse y a su prometido, mientras los otros sufren los golpes dulces. Tom asegura:

— Si no fuera un sueño, no lloverían caramelos. —

Fury entra gritando:

— ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ OCURRIENDO! — Tom va hacia él, lo señala al decir:

— Déjame adivinar, vienes para que reconstruya tu nave voladora y esas cosas… — Chasque los dedos. — Ya está, tu nave caerá sobre este edificio pronto. — La hechicera le dice a su novio:

— Thor detenga la nave voladora, evite que golpee el edificio. — Thor Odinson pide antes de marcharse:

— Pequeño Tom ¿podría llover pequeñas borlas de azúcar?

— Claro… —

Deja de caer caramelos para comenzar una ventisca de algodón de azúcar de colores. Tom ve a la hechicera, regresa a su forma masculina, se acerca al decir:

— Me encantan las pelirrojas. — La hechicera responde:

— Estoy fuera de tus ligas, niño.

— Eso no significa que no me guste tu cabello. — Se ríe. — Es muy bonito.

— Agradezco el cumplido. ¿Puedes guiar a mi novio y a mí a tu casa?

— Pero nos perderemos toda la diversión. ¿Sabes? Esto es un sueño, puedo convertir los edificios en caramelos, los autos en pastelillos y a las personas en galletas. ¿Quieres ver?

— Suena fabuloso. Pero, sería mejor si saliéramos a ver una lluvia de brillos. ¿Puedes?

— Sí. — La hechicera externa:

— Tengo una curiosidad.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Sueñas con tu hermano?

— En ocasiones, sueño con mi verdadero hermano. A veces se parece a tu novio, pero siempre está lejos y no puedo alcanzarlo. Otras ocasiones es Miguel, él siempre es paciente y amable conmigo, me hace sentir seguro.

— Mis hermanos son pacientes, amables y sobreprotectores. ¿Puedes transportarnos arriba? Tengo tanto calor.

— ¿Quieres que congele el mundo?

— Aunque yo lo agradeciera la mayoría no lo haría.

— ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito de helado?

— Aún no los pruebo todos, no podría decidir. —

Todos sienten un tirón, al mirar alrededor están en el techo. Bolas de helado comienzan a caer. Tom abre la boca mientras cacha con sus manos helado. La hechicera no está segura pero sigue el ejemplo. Tom comenta:

— Me gustan todos. — Ella se ríe suave y melodiosamente. Tony se aproxima, pregunta:

— ¿Por qué atacaste New York?

— Yo no ataqué New York. — Tony cambia su pregunta:

— ¿Por qué dejaste que los vengadores te ganaran?

— ¿Por qué querría ganar?

— Para mostrar que puedes derrotarlos. — Tom se ríe y luego carcajea, da una mirada salvaje a Tony, le dice:

— Si los quisiera muertos ya lo estarían. Si me importara quitarlos del camino, los convertiría en algo, como en ponis. — Chasquea sus dedos y los vengadores se ven como personajes de mi pequeño Pony.

Tony tiene en la nalga un tatuaje de su casco, Viuda Negra una araña, Ojo de Halcón una flecha, el capitán su escudo, Thor su martillo y un rayo, finalmente Hulk con un puño verde. Tom vuelve a casquear sus dedos al decir:

— Mejor en ositos de felpa. —

Los vengadores ahora son osos de felpa, vestidos como ellos mismos, pero las armas de todos son suaves e inofensivas. Tom parece pensarlo, chasquea los dedos y Tony vuelve a la normalidad, asegura:

— Tony y yo somos amigos, así que lo dejaría fuera de esto. —

Thor Odinson desciende con la enorme nave voladora, la cual está cubierta de dulces, helado y algodón de azúcar. La deja sobre el techo, aunque no parece lo suficientemente grande. Tom le dice a Fury:

— Largo, antes que me arrepienta. —

Fury y sus soldados suben y se van sin mayor escándalo. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa con los vengadores? ¿No vas a dejarlos así? — Tom se ríe:

— Esto es un sueño, no afecta a las personas reales. — Mira a la hechicera y su novio. — Tengo hambre, podemos ir a casa, cocinaré algo. — Thor Odinson pregunta:

— ¿Puedes cocinar?

— Sí. — Thor Odinson afirma al señalar a su prometida:

— Mi Loki quema hasta el agua.

— Cállate. Que pico muy bien las verduras.

— Pero terminan hechas cubos de hielos. — Tom da un giro con los brazos extendidos, dice con una gran sonrisa:

— ¡Yo cocino! —

Tom se acerca a Thor osito de peluche, sonríe al preguntar:

— ¿Qué haces aquí Thunder? — Lo toma en sus brazos, lo aprieta con fuerza al restregarlo contra su mejilla. — Eres un chico travieso, te dije que me esperaras en casa junto con Tori. —

Tony ve con horror como Tom desaparece con Liby, Thor Osito de felpa, la hechicera y el Thor de otro mundo. Su azotea y la ciudad están cubiertas de dulces. Lo peor es que sus amigos son osos de felpa, que no pueden moverse ni hablar. Maldice antes de tomarlos a todos y llevarlos adentro.

La hechicera y Thor Odinson se ven enfrascados en una noche de Karaoke con ricas botanas, pastelillos y una cámara grabándolo todo.

Fury finalmente ha tenido un día con un final feliz, el helicarter está completo, todos los archivos y sus sistemas, sin contar con los caramelos pegados al fuselaje, todo es perfecto.

Tony da vueltas de un lado al otro, no sabe qué hacer. ¿Cómo devolverá a sus amigos a su estado normal?

Thor intenta moverse, pero sigue siendo un osito de felpa en los brazos de su hermano. Quiere abrazar a su hermano, decirle cuánto lo ama, tristemente tiene que conformarse con ser un juguete para poder sentir a su Loki cerca.


	24. Chapter 24: Thunder el Guerrero

**AÑO NUEVO TODOS Y TODAS**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen (xD si es que alguien aún lee), dobles a los que dejan comentarios (que sus amables palabras me ayudan a seguir) y especiales a quienes suben esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas. **

**Saludos a todos los que no hablan español y leen esto con traductor, mil gracias a todos. Una estrellita feliz, para quien no habla español e intenta leer esta historia, mil gracias. **

**Lunatex: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Él quiere ser mortal, para los inmortales es como si se quisiera morir xD**

**Sí, si se une con nuevo a Donald tiene amplias posibilidades.**

**Tengo frío xD aajajajajaa**

**Tiempo mínimo en 24 horas (un día) cero minutos xD una vez trabajé por 34 horas seguidas jajajajaj**

**Mis libros favoritos: El jardín de los sueños. Los cuentos de Edgard Allan Poe. XD Tengo varios favoritos. **

**Mis preguntas: ¿Cuánto es lo menos que has dormido? ¿Cuál es tu grupo musical favorito?**

**:D feliz año nuevo ^^ Mucha suerte :D**

**hackeline83: Gracias por tu comentario. Feliz año nuevo. Gracioso Thor Osito de felpa. **

**MarianFrost: Feliz año nuevo y gracias por tu comentario. Creo que Loki es muy travieso jejejeje**

**Vedra77: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Te voy a confesar algo, a mí también me marea cuando la escribo, son muchos Lokis jajajajajjaa ^^ Feliz año nuevo :D**

**Thunder el guerrero**

Tom después de mucho cocinar, comer, bailar y cantar, finalmente llega a su dormitorio. La pareja real se quedó en la sala, cada uno se desplomó en un lugar diferente por el cansancio. Loki Laufeyson se quedó sobre el piso al abrazar a Tori después de curarlo, mientras Thor Odinson se quedó dormido con la mitad del cuerpo en la mesa y la otra colgando.

Tom gatea sobre su lecho, llega a su cabecera donde Thunder aguarda como buen guardián. Se hinca al tomar ambos osos, sonríe al decir:

— Tienes un hermano Thunder. — Da un beso en la frente a cada oso. — Buenas noches, chicos.

Tom abraza a ambos osos al quedarse dormido, sin quererlo poco a poco afloja su agarre. Thunder mira a Thor, le sonríe al decirle:

— Soy Thunder, ¿cuál es tu nombre chico nuevo?

— Thor.

— Eres muy parecido a mí, ¿te compró en una tienda? Porque a mí me hicieron a mano y mi relleno es especial, hipo-alergénico.

— Yo soy Thor, hijo de Odin. — Thunder se ríe, le dice:

— Mira niño, somos especiales. Nuestro deber es proteger a los niños no importa si son buenos o malos. Tom también conocido como Loki, es nuestro niño, nuestro deber es luchar contra las pesadillas del boogeyman. Algunos le dicen Pitch Black o el coco. Él vendrá pronto, no importa que arriesguemos el relleno tenemos que proteger a Tom, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Quién es el coco?

— El miedo, él está muy interesado en Tom, porque no hay muchos niños mágicos. Hay muchos mutantes, pero pocos niños mágicos. Los guardianes temen lo que pueda hacer Pitch si se adueña de Tom. — Thunder sale de los brazos de Tom, salta para quedar sobre su hombro. — Apresúrate Nuevo, ya vienen. —

Las sombras emergen de los rebordes de la habitación, crean monstruosas figuras alargadas que se dirigen hacia ellos. La oscuridad es tan profunda que sólo queda la pequeña luz verde que emerge del cuerpo de Tom.

Thunder saca su pequeño escudo y su martillo, señala a las sombras al decirles:

— ¡Si lo llegan a tocar los voy a dejar más planos que el encefalograma de Thor! — Thor se queja:

— ¡Yo soy Thor! —

Thunder no le hace caso. Las sombras forman un dragón gigante. Thunder grita al lanzarse contra el dragón:

— ¡ENFRENTEN A THUNDER EL GUERRERO! —

Thunder golpea con su martillo al dragón, lo hace gritar mientras los rayos verdes hacen que el monstruo pierda una parte al convertirse en arena amarilla. El dragón lanza una llamarada hecha con arena negra. El oso pone su escudo al frente, el cual crea un campo de energía verde.

Thor ve al Oso crecer en tamaño, hasta un oso real, mientras llamas verdes lo rodean. Thunder muerde en el cuello al dragón, mientras con una garra golpea al dragón quien se mueve con frenesí.

La batalla es ganada por Thunder, cuando toda la arena negra se transforma en dorada. La habitación se ilumina y forma hermosa figuras. Thor no puede dejar de maravillarse. Thunder vuelve a ser un pequeño y adorable oso.

Thunder se sienta en la cama, de manera que ve a Tom, sonríe, le dice a Thor:

— Siéntate a mi lado, Nuevo. ¿Quieres ver sus sueños? — Thor se sienta a su lado. — Los sueños de Loki y Tom son muy diferentes. —

Thunder levanta sus garras, se forma una burbuja verde, donde se ve el sueño. La capa roja, alguien sube las escaleras, las personas aplaudes, pétalos de flores llueven, es un día hermoso. Todos lucen felices. Loki sube las escaleras, saluda a los tres guerreros y Lady Sif quienes le responden amablemente. Ve a Frigga sonriendo. El extiende sus brazos y todos gritan su nombre. Levanta su brazo derecho y Mjolnir vuela a su mano. Todos aplauden. Thor llega corriendo, se para junto a su hermano, ambos se sonríen, dice:

"Lo siento hermano, se me hizo tarde." Thor y Loki toman a Mjolnir, le levantan en alto y toda la multitud enloquece. Odin abraza a ambos, dice con su voz atronadora:

"Los reyes de Asgard."

La gente aplaude. Una voz oscura dice:

"Ellos te odian, siempre te han odiado."

Loki se voltea, está en la celda de nuevo. Escucha un golpe, voltea a la pared de energía dorada, donde está Thor, luce molesto, el rubio dice:

"Te odio, te odio como jamás he odiado a nadie. Eres un monstruo. Maldito Jotun. ¡TE ODIO! ¡JAMÁS FUISTE NI HAS SIDO MI HERMANO!"

Thunder se levanta; mientras Thor osito de felpa ve a una imagen suya dentro de la burbuja insultar a su hermano. Thunder se acerca a Tom, quien lo abraza con fuerza mientras llora, dice a su niño:

— Loki está bien, yo te amo. Eres mi niño, mi niño especial. —

Thor ve a su hermano agazaparse en una esquina, mientras su contraparte del sueño golpea furiosamente la pared al gritar improperios. Thunder aparece, en su versión de oso gigante, se acerca a Loki.

"Eres mi niño especial Loki. Yo siempre seré tu amigo." Loki se ve como de 17 años Midgard, niega al decir:

"Soy un monstruo, el monstruo que los padres les dicen a sus niños, el monstruo que sale debajo de la cama."

En el sueño Thunder abraza a Loki, lo acuna en sus brazos, le dice:

"No eres un monstruo, siempre serás mi amigo, mi niño especial Loki."

Thor ve que la burbuja se vuelve oscura. Voltea a ver a su hermano, quien duerme y ha dejado de llorar. Thunder limpia las lágrimas de Loki. Una voz se escucha:

"Tom… Tom… ¡Despierta!"

Thor ve que la burbuja se llena de color. Loki está recostado en un campo de flores, con un libro entre las manos, se sienta. Miguel, quien tiene tatuado un dragón en la mejilla y luce como de 24 años dice:

"Hermano, te volviste a quedar dormido leyendo."

"Lo siento Miguel, es un lugar tan bonito." Miguel le sonríe, extiende su mano, Loki la toma al levantarse.

"Nuestra familia nos espera."

Los dos caminan alejándose, se dirigen a un barco que está anclado frente a la playa. Thunder se libera de los brazos de Loki, quita la burbuja, le dice a Thor:

— No le digas a nadie de esto. ¿Ok?

— Ok. —

Un conejo de felpa blanca aparece, lleva un chaleco café y un reloj. Se acerca a Thunder, mira a Thor al preguntar:

— ¿Y este?

— Tom lo trajo. — Presenta. — Fai este es el Nuevo, Nuevo este es Fai. — El conejo habla como si la presentación no hubiera ocurrido:

— El jefe quiere verte y el jefe supremo también.

— Tengo que cuidar a Tom, diles que no puedo ir Fai.

— Thunder has escapado de esas reuniones muchas veces. Lleva al chico nuevo. Un equipo especial y yo nos quedaremos a cuidarlo. —

Thunder asiente. Thor es jalado por Thunder a un pequeño portal. Thor ve con asombro que ha llegado a un lugar con cintas transportadoras, muchos animales de felpa van de un lugar a otro. Incluso hay animales con ropas parecidas a las suyas y el resto de los vengadores. Van hacia una puerta de madera, muchos de los peluches saludan a Thunder.

La secretaria del jefe es una osa rosa. Ella permite entrar a Thunder y Thor. Al abrir la puerta puede ver al jefe, se trata de un león de felpa vestido con un traje sastre. El león ruge, para luego gritar:

— ¡THUNDER! ¿QUIÉN ES ESTE?

— Tom lo trajo, es el nuevo.

— ¡TIENES QUE ESFORZARTE MÁS! ¡TU NIÑO NO ESTÁ DURMIENDO! ¡TU NIÑO NO COME! — El león se sienta, dice profundamente triste. — Él se está muriendo. — Thunder responde:

— Señor, le duele mucho. Yo no sé qué hacer. Desde que los vengadores entraron a su vida, él tiene pesadillas peores, está más triste.

— ¿Los vengadores?

— Sí, señor. — El león asegura:

— Pitch no es el único que se interesa en tu niño. Madre Naturaleza, ella lo tiene en la mira. — El león suspira. — Thunder, tu niño es uno de los más problemáticos, ten cuidado y no olvides nuestra misión.

— ¡Sí!, señor. —

El león se levanta, va hacia Thunder, se dan un abrazo. El león dice:

— Largo de aquí, eres un revoltoso, no quiero que vuelvas a explotar algo. — Thunder sonríe al ir a la puerta seguido por Thor. Antes que Thor salga, el León le dice. — Señor Odinson, cuide de ambos. Su hermano lo necesita, ahora más que nunca. — Thor asegura:

— Lo haré. —

Thor sale de la oficina, ve a Thunder hablando con la osa rosa. Los dos se alejan de la oficina del jefe. Thor pregunta al pensar no asegurar que él es Thor:

— Loki, ¿sueña a menudo con Thor?

— Cada vez que tiene una pesadilla.

— ¿Es seguido?

— Ya escuchaste al jefe. Mi niño no duerme. — Thor afirma:

— ¡Haremos algo! — Thunder mira al nuevo, sonríe:

— Lo mejor sería convencer a Tom de irse de New York, jamás ver a los vengadores y sobre todo a Thor.

— NO, TIENE QUE QUEDARSE CON… — Se detiene antes de decir "conmigo".

— ¿Con quién? ¿Con Tony que no deja de usarlo? ¿Con los vengadores que lo odian? ¿Con Thor que va a llevarlo a Assgard para que lo encierren por siempre?

— ¡THOR NO LO HARÁ!

— Nuevo, yo sé que tú crees que eres Thor, que lo amas y vivirán felices por siempre. Sólo eres un oso de felpa como yo, un juguete. Thor no se fijaría en nuestro Tom si no creyera que es Loki.

— Él es Loki.

— ¡TOM NO SABE QUE ES LOKI! — Thunder intenta serenarse, los espacios son pequeños para un oso de tamaño natural. — Tom necesita alguien que lo ponga primero, para Thor todo valen más que su hermano.

— ¡MENTIRA! ¡THOR AMA A LOKI!

— Nuevo, te voy a dar un consejo, cuando estemos con Tom, nunca, jamás, por ningún motivo le hables de Thor, si no quieres ser donado a otro niño.

— ¡LOKI DEBE ESTAR CON THOR!

— Continúa con eso y seré yo quien te done a otro niño. —

Thor está por gritar que nadie le habla así a un hijo de Odin, escucha su propia voz diciendo:

"Recuerda tu lugar."

Ellos suben a un ascensor. Van por múltiples túneles, llegan a un lugar donde hay muchos juguetes y yetis haciendo los juguetes, duendes con sombreros puntiagudos con cascabeles.

Thunder saluda a los yetis que encuentra en los pasillos, llegan a una puerta finamente tallada. Entran y Thor ve a Santa Claus, un tipo grande, con barba, vestido con pantalones rojos, una faja de colores y camisa blanca, tiene tatuados en sus brazos la palabra "bueno" y "malo", sus ojos son azules, habla con un acento ruso.

Thor no escucha la plática, se distrae viendo los juguetes, son brillantes y hermosos. Se pregunta si ese hombre es un mago como su hermano. Mientras Thor divaga, Santa Claus le dice a Thunder:

— Tu travieso hizo caos con dulces. — Thunder se siente orgulloso. — Así jamás estará en la lista de los buenos.

— ¿Qué quieres Santa?

— Norte, dime Norte.

— Norte.

— Thunder, eres especial. Tu niño te dio la vida, lo sabes. Tengo un mal presentimiento, en mi panza. Algo oscuro quiere a tu niño, no hablo de Pitch, sino algo peor.

— Gracias por la advertencia señor.

— ¿Qué pasa Thunder? Estás enojado. — Thunder señala a Thor.

— Él es Thor, el verdadero Thor. Dice que ama a su hermano, pero cuando Loki sueña no parece ser así, siempre desencadena sus pesadillas. Quiero dejarlo aquí, alejarlo de Tom, pero así no volverá a la normalidad.

— Thunder, sé qué harás lo correcto. Dejarlo o no dejarlo, esa no es la cuestión. Todos dicen que Loki es malo, pero acompáñame. —

Thunder sigue a Santa al área del correo, sube a la mesa. Ve muchas cartas, escritas en japonés, de varios niños, muchos de ellos piden un regalo, una sonrisa, felicidad para Loki. Santa dice:

— Son viejas cartas, hay algunas nuevas. — Thunder mira a Norte. — Thor, ni tú o yo sabemos todo de Loki. — Los dos ven a Thor persiguiendo un pequeño avión de hielo. — Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad. — Thunder asiente:

— Gracias Norte. —

Thunder salta de la mesa, va junto a Thor, le indica:

— Tenemos que volver. —

Los dos se despiden de Norte, regresan por el ascensor y pasan un portal, caen sobre la cama de Tom. El equipo especial se despide de Thunder con un gesto. Tom se sienta, toma a ambos osos, sonríe, dice adormilado:

— Tuve un sueño muy loco. Soñé que convertía a los vengadores en osos de felpa. ¿Lo pueden creer? — Thor dice:

— No fue un sueño. — Tom niega:

— Fue un sueño, como esto es un sueño. Yo no tengo magia de verdad, no soy un mago o un hechicero. Sólo soy un chico, uno que cuando la gente lo relaciona con Loki es odiado. — Thunder dice:

— No te odio. Eres mi niño especial.

— Gracias Thunder. — Thor asegura:

— Tú eres Loki.

— No, soy Tom. Mi nombre es Tom. — Levanta los brazos. — No voy a discutir, dormiremos un poco más. — Se recuesta. — No me siento bien… —

Thunder se abraza de Tom, le dice:

— Descansa Tom, yo velaré tus sueños.

— ¿Alejarás al monstruo?

— A todos los monstruos.

— También al de las agujas.

— Sí. — Tom sonríe, abraza a Thunder.

— Gracias. —

Thor ve como su hermano abraza a Thunder como si eso pudiera salvar su vida. Recuerda cuando eran niños y él se colaba a la habitación de Loki. Escucha a Thunder:

— Ven, Nuevo. —

Thor se acerca y Tom lo abraza también. Mientras eso ocurría en la torre de los vengadores, Tony intenta revertir el hechizo, pero nada funciona. Corre pruebas pero en sus manos tiene osos de felpa normales. Sonríe ampliamente, le dice a sus compañeros:

— Tengo que examinarlos más a fondo. —

Los osos vengadores no les gusta eso. Tony comienza a quitarles la ropa, tienen toda la ropa incluso la interior, las armas. Los denuda por completo y se alegra de no escuchar las amenazas de muerte. Corre una prueba improductiva más. Dice al fingirse inocente:

— No puedo reconocerlos, chicos tendré que ponerles de nuevo la ropa. —

Le pone la ropa de Clint a Natasha, la de Natasha a Clint, a Bruce la del capitán América y al buen capitán los pantalones de Bruce. Sale corriendo para no reír enfrente de ellos, porque cuando regresen a la normalidad será muy divertido.

Tony imita la voz de Loki, ordena:

— Regresen a la normalidad. — Nada pasa.

Tony se pone a jugar con los osos de felpa como si fueran simples juguetes, hasta que se duerme. Los osos vengadores lanzan improperios y amenazas contra Tony y Loki por igual.

Fury ha puesto a sus soldados a lavar la nave. Mira la pantalla al ver a DeadPool, tiene un grupo para seguir al loco y al loco de Loki.

Thor mira a Thunder quien canta una canción para Tom, le pregunta:

— ¿Loki te dio su magia? — Thunder deja de cantar, mira a Thor, reflexiona un momento antes de responder:

— Loki es un ser muy solitario. Su corazón está roto. Tom es muy joven y no sabe de su poder. Como viste, él hace magia cuando cree que duerme.

— Sí.

— La primera noche que llegué a sus brazos. Él tenía una pesadilla. Creí que perdería mi relleno por la fuerza con la que me abrazaba. Él lloraba mientras decía: "Se mi amigo… por favor… Se real." Entonces podía moverse, conversar con él cuando cree que sueña. — Thunder sonríe. — No importa lo que pase él siempre será mi niño especial. — Thor pregunta:

— ¿Crees que él quiera hablar conmigo? — Thunder asegura:

— Puedes preguntarle, él duerme pero aun así puede conversar. —

Thor mira hacia el apacible rostro de Loki. No puede recordar la última vez que vio esa expresión pacífica, tranquila y dulce en su hermano. Pregunta:

— Loki, ¿por qué no me recuerdas?

— Ella dijo que tengo el corazón roto.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

— La muerte.

— ¿Hela?

— No, la muerte.

— ¿Cómo te salvo? ¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperarte?

— Nunca has venido y nunca vendrás. —

Tom da media vuelta. Thor pregunta:

— ¿Por qué me desprecias? —

Tom se sienta, mira alrededor, busca a la voz que lo molesta. Mira a los ositos de felpa. Decide que se trata de una de las voces que en ocasiones escucha. Vuelve a acomodarse, abraza con más fuerza a Thunder mientras deja a Thor libre de su agarre. No tarda en dormirse de nuevo.

Thor camina hacia los brazos de su hermano, intenta meterse en el abrazo, pero recibe un golpe del martillo de Thunder quien dice:

— Golpe de Martinillo. — Thor lo mira con confusión. — Martinillo, marti, Nuevo, la canción. — Thor niega. — Martinillo, martinillo, ¿dónde estás?, ¿dónde estás? Toca la campana, toca la campana, ding don dan. — Tom se ríe y Thunder vuelve a cantar. — A Tom le gusta. Ahora deja de incomodarlo o te dará una patada.

— Él no lo haría. — Tom toma a Thor y lo lanza contra la pared. Thunder le dice:

— Te lo dije. —

Thor cae de cabeza contra el suelo. Con un giro se voltea y pone de pie. Da unos pasos tambaleantes antes de acostumbrarse. Corre hacia la cama, salta pero no alcanza el borde. Intenta escalar pero le es imposible. Escucha a Thunder:

— Usa tus garritas. — Thor se mira las manos, pero no tiene dedos ni garras.

— No tengo.

— Mala suerte, Nuevo. —

Thor sigue intentando, pero parece imposible. Tom lo agarra y regresa al lecho, les advierte:

— Quiero dormir en paz. No hagan travesuras. —

Tom vuelve a recostarse. Thunder mira a Thor por un largo rato, cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué quieres a mi niño especial?

— Es mi hermano, tenemos que estar juntos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque somos hermanos.

— Eso no tiene sentido.

— ¿Qué clase de sentido?

— Asgard dice: "Loki eres mío, mi único y mejor amigo por tanto tiempo. Te amo, por eso estaré a tu lado." Miguel le asegura: "Somos hermanos, Tom somos hermanos. Quiero estar a tu lado. Nuestras casas estarán juntas cuando nos casemos. Te quiero hermano." Lo que tú dices no tiene sentido. "Tenemos que estar juntos; porque somos hermanos." No lo eliges, suena como una obligación.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

— No insinúo nada. Si alguien me pregunta, tú quieres a Loki como los niños quieren a sus juguetes olvidados; sólo se acuerdan de ellos y los quieren cuando alguien más los mira.

— Pues nadie te preguntó.

— Pues Tom me ama más a mí que a ti, Nuevo. —

Thunder se acerca a los brazos de Tom, de inmediato es abrazado. Tom le da un beso en la cabeza al decirle:

— Te quiero, Thunder. —

Thor intenta meterse a los brazos de su hermano, pero sólo encuentra su espalda. Puede escuchar las burlas de Thunder, mientras él se muere de la envidia y odio por el maldito oso de peluche, que intenta quitarle a su hermanito.

La mañana llega, no pasa ni un segundo cuando el teléfono de Tom suena. Él arruga su nariz con malestar al fruncir el entrecejo. La melodía sigue y sigue, no se detendrá hasta que despierte, está muy cómodo. Thunder se mueve para apagarlo, cuando Tom se sienta, responde:

— Hola DeadPool. Sí, ¿fuera? Voy… —

Tom salta de la cama, pasa por la estancia. Tori se ha despertado y trata de escapar de la hechicera. Abre la puerta, ahí está DeadPool quien saluda:

— ¡HOLA BEASTIE BOY!

— HOLA —

DeadPool entra. Tori corre a recibirlo, se para en dos patas y lame la máscara de DeadPool. Tom se ríe, informa:

— Prepararé el desayuno. —

Los vengadores osos de felpa intentan moverse, pero no pueden ni hablar. Tony se despierta cuando cae al suelo. Se le ocurre una idea, manda a hacer un oso vestido como Loki

Thor Odinson se despierta cuando Tori orina su bota. El príncipe exclama:

— INSENSATO ANIMAL ENFRENTA LA IRA DEL HIJO DE ODIN. — Su prometida ríe, chasquea los dedos y los orines se han ido, le dice:

— Controla tu carácter Hijo de Odin. —

Tori corre a esconderse tras Tom. Thor Odinson sabe que no puede ganar contra dos Loki, así que respira profundo. DeadPool entra a la casa, rápidamente se abalanza sobre Loki Laufeyson al decirle:

— Hola hermosa. — La hechicera se ríe, deja al encapuchado tomar su mano y besarla, le comenta:

— Buenos días valiente caballero. Le recomiendo que enfríe sus saludos porque mi prometido no es feliz. — DeadPool comenta:

— Es una pena que tengas prometido, pero estoy soltero, si te aburres. — Thor Odinson está por gritar, cuando la hechicera asegura:

— No creo que me aburra de mi prometido. — Tom pasa al decir:

— Haré el desayuno, no se maten ni destruyan nada. —

Thor mira la puerta por la cual desapareció su hermano. Siente la garra de Thunder sobre su hombro, voltea a verlo, el oso le dice:

— Él vendrá por nosotros. DeadPool nos llevará a conocer la ciudad. — Thor le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué Loki quiere a todos menos a mí?

— No lo sé, tal vez es como dijo ella: "Tiene el corazón roto." Necesita reencontrar su fuerza y quienes lo amen.

— ¡Yo lo amo! Es mi hermano.

— ¿Se lo has dicho?

— Él lo sabe.

— Ahora no lo sabe. Tom no tiene recuerdos de una vida anterior. Para mi niño especial sólo eres uno de los molestos amigos de Tony, parte del mobiliario de la torre.

— Soy el hijo de Odin, él debería amarme.

— Olvídate de esas patrañas. Aquí puedes ser hijo del presidente y no por eso le agradarás a Tom. —

Thor mira al oso que se ha sentado a su lado, se siente estúpido por preguntar a un juguete:

— ¿Qué puedo hacer Thunder?

— No lo sé, no tengo todas las respuestas. Tal vez si persistes mi niño especial te recompense o te odie como a Jane Foster.

— ¿Jane? ¿Loki la conoce de antes?

— Nuevo, esa mujer es una pesadilla. Yo me enteré en una conversación. Tom publicó un artículo, ella comenzó a llamarle, mandarle mensajes, correos, videos. Está estancada en su investigación y Tom puede ayudarla. Pero ella era tan insistente que no le permitía dormir, cambió su número, pensó en mudarse. Una mañana que ella no lo dejaba en paz, decidió bloquearla, cambió todas sus cuentas. Ella no ha vuelto a llamar.

— Lady Jane no lo haría.

— Ella está desesperada y Tom es su respuesta. — Se escuchan las risas de afuera. DeadPool comienza a contar algo sin sentido. — Nuevo, hoy será un día divertido. —

Thor mira a Thunder, quien comienza a acomodarse la armadura para su viaje. Mientras tanto, en la torre Tony recibe el oso de peluche vestido como Loki. Sigue intentando cambiar a sus amigos, en realidad sólo juega con ellos.

Tom levanta los platos, va a lavarlos. La hechicera chasquea los dedos y todo está limpio los trastes vuelan a sus lugares. Tom la ve al decir:

— Gracias.

— No fue nada. — DeadPool grita:

— ¡FUE FENOMENAL! — Tom dice:

— Iré a alistarme. —

Todos asienten, después DeadPool sigue alabando a la hechicera. Tom entra a su habitación. Sus osos están ahí. Se acerca antes de tomar su ropa, toma a Thor, lo observa, le pregunta:

— ¿De dónde saliste? — Lo vuelve a dejar en la cama. — Thunder vigílalo. —

Tom sonríe al irse a bañar. Mientras Tony sigue jugando con los peluches de sus compañeros, mientras se excusa:

— Es por la ciencia. —

Tom sale de la ducha vestido, pone a Thunder y Thor en su mochila, sale de su habitación. Thor Odinson aprieta el mago de su martillo, quiere matar a DeadPool para que guarde silencio. La hechicera saluda a Tom, toma sus manos. Así todos salen del departamento para iniciar su viaje.


	25. Chapter 25: Viaje, juicio y perjuicio

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios (que sus amables palabras me ayudan a seguir) y especiales a quienes suben esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas. **

**Saludos a todos los que no hablan español y leen esto con traductor, mil gracias a todos. Una estrellita feliz, para quien no habla español e intenta leer esta historia, mil gracias. **

**Lunatex: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Muy feliz año nuevo, que este 2016 te traiga mucha suerte y luz de luna ;)**

**Me alegra tanto leer que has reído, disfrutado y casi llorado :D Sí, Thunder se me hace muy genial, es bonachón y algo altivo como Thor jajajajaja**

**Orale, duraste muchas horas sin dormir :D**

**Mi género música el Rock, xD por sus sonidos jajajajaja también algo de punk y electrónico. Me parece genial en violín, no sé, siempre me ha gustado, tal vez porque pensaba que era como una guitarrita bebé bien cute xD**

**Mis preguntas: **

**¿Cuál es tu instrumente favorito y por qué?**

**¿Qué canciones te gustan bailar? xD tiempos fiesteros ajajajaja**

**hackeline83: Gracias por tu comentario. Finalmente otro capítulo xD jajajajaja **

**MarianFrost: Gracias por comentar :D sí, muchos recuerdos, mira que ha sido sin querer jajajajaja**

**Vedra77: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este también te agrade. Sí, Odin y el Infinito vuelve a aparecer. xD Donald está en el hospital con mucho trabajo jajajajaja… Sí, saldrán más Lokis. Tom es una parte de Loki que Odin intentó arrancar de Loki, por eso son el mismo y no. A SHIELD le conviene hacer las paces xD porque sus vehículos podrían convertirse en bolitas de chicle jajajaja**

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas por leer, ahora el capítulo. Creo que me Marié un poco escribiendo este capítulo. **

**Viaje, juicio y perjuicio**

Decir que DeadPool es el mejor guía turístico del universo, es una mentira, pero es muy divertido, al menos para la mayoría. Thor Odinson no parece disfrutarlo mucho, odia la forma en que el enmascarado ve a su prometida, la manera en que los Midgard la observan como si quisieran comérsela, está por decir algo horrible cuando el pequeño Tom se acerca y le expresa:

— Ella no ha dejado de verte. Disfruta esto Thor. —

El príncipe de Asgard no puede negarle nada a Loki, incluso si es el de esta dimensión, así que asiente.

La primera parada es Central Park, donde compran Hot-dogs. Se sientan en una banca. Tom saca a sus ositos de peluche, los coloca en las bolsas de los costados de su mochila. Thor tiene una perspectiva distinta, se siente tan pequeño a comparación de las otras cosas.

Ellos se sientan en una banca. Tori comienza a correr, mientras Tom sonríe por lo feliz que es. El can en uno de sus juegos toma a Thor Osito de Felpa, lo muerde, lo mueve de un lado al otro antes de correr. Tom lo persigue al pedirle que le regrese el Oso. Thor Odinson abraza a su prometida, le da un casto beso en la boca, le dice:

— Tendremos muchos hijos. — Ella sonríe. — Todos serán hermosos y divertidos como tú. — Ella comenta:

— O pueden ser rubios y rudos como tú. —

Tom finge caer al suelo. Tori se detiene de inmediato, va al lado de su amigo, tira al peluche a un lado para lamer la cara del chico. Una joven hermosa se acerca, Tom la saluda mientras acaricia a Tori:

— Señorita Muerte. Es un gusto que nos visite. — Ella sonríe al decir:

— Quería ver cómo estás.

— Estoy bien, si nos acompaña puedo presentarle a algunos de mis amigos. —

Ella asiente. Tom toma al oso de felpa, lo coloca bajo su brazo. Thor mataría por ver a esa tal Muerte, pero le es imposible, Tom lo arroja de nuevo a la mochila para que Tori no lo muerda.

Tom presenta a la Muerte a sus acompañantes. Thor Odinson se siente feliz, porque DeadPool acapara de inmediato a la Muerte. Los cinco comen un Hot-Dogs. DeadPool anuncia:

— TENEMOS QUE COMER CHIMICHANGAS. Si esto les gustó las chimichangas los van a enamorar. —

La Muerte decide no acompañarlos el resto del día, a pesar de las súplicas de DeadPool, pero ella le promete volver y verse. Ellos siguen su viaje, mientras tanto Tony sigue jugando con sus compañeros. DeadPool los lleva a los diferentes sitios turísticos, a un partido de Basquetbol y de Béisbol. Thor Odinson sabe que a su amor le gustan los viajes y las aventuras, verle feliz lo hace feliz.

Thor Oso de felpa se siente mareado, tantos lugares, corren y el transporte público. En el metro un niño se acercó a su hermano, dijo:

— No es justo que tengas dos osos de Thor, dame uno. — Tom miró al niño, pequeño mocoso malcriado, le sonrió al decirle:

— Corre con tu papi y pídele uno. —

El niño comenzó a hacer berrinche, pero las puertas se abrieron y todos salieron. Mientras corrían, Tom vio a un chico el cual estaba pidiendo monedas. Se acercó, el niño fijó su mirada en Thor Oso de Felpa, porque Thunder se escondió. El niño dijo:

— Es muy bonito. — Tom preguntó:

— ¿Lo quieres? —

Thor oso de felpa se sintió sudar frío, no quería ser donado a otro niño. El pequeño pareció pensarlo. Thor Odinson se acercó, después que su amada le diera un golpe, le dijo al chico:

— Pequeño mortal, yo el hijo de Odin te regalaré mi capa. — Loki Laufeyson aseguró:

— También oro.

— Sí, eso también. —

Thor Odinson se quitó la capa y le da dos monedas de oro al niño, quien agradeció antes de salir corriendo. Tom les reclamó:

— Mi regalo también es bueno. — La hechicera puso su mano en el hombro de Tom, le dijo al señalar al oso:

— Ese oso tiene que volver a casa, tiene hermanos que lo esperan, un hogar, un padre y un mundo. —

Tom se molestó, lanzó a Thor Oso de felpa a la hechicera al decirle:

— ¡PUES LLÉVALO TÚ A SU LUGAR TAN IMPORTANTE! ME VOY A CASA. YA SABEN CÓMO LLEGAR. —

Thor oso de felpa mira a la hechicera, quien lo sostiene con desanimo. Ella le pregunta:

— ¿Qué le hiciste para que te desprecie con tanta pasión? —

Thor oso de felpa intenta responder, pero antes que pueda hacerlo, Thor Odinson regresa arrastrado a Tori y Tom, el rubio sonríe mientras Tom no es el más contento.

El Doctor Strange llega a la torre de los vengadores, a petición de Tony. Se sintió escéptico de ir, puesto que el millonario claramente está borracho y habla incoherencias, pero después del desastre de caramelos decidió cerciorarse.

El doctor había tenido una noche terrible, intentó precisar si se trataba de un hechizo o maldición, esa lluvia de dulces, además el maldito algodón de azúcar que tiene su ropa rosa. La conclusión que pudo sacar es que se trata de magia pura y dura, no pudo identificar al culpable por una distorsión producida por ese poder.

Aparece en el laboratorio de Stark, para encontrarlo jugando como un niño con muñecos de peluche. Se aclara la garganta, el millonario levanta la mirada, dice con alegría:

— Amigo, este es tu campo, arréglalos. —

El mago no sabe qué pensar, sobre la mesa de examinación hay osos de felpa, simples osos de felpa, no hay ninguna firma o residuo mágico. Mira con expectación a Stark. Tony balbucea:

— Jarvis… video… — Jarvis muestra un montón de estática, se disculpa:

— Lo siento señor, hubo una interferencia. —

El doctor Stranger sabe que esto va a ser complicado y horrible, porque soportar a Stark ebrio no es un paseo por el parque. Así que decide pedirle a Jarvis que le cuente todo desde un inicio, hasta llegar a este extraño punto.

Thor Odinson quisiera invitar a su prometida y a Tom a comer, pero su dinero no es aceptado por los Midgards, no parecen querer comprometerse a cambiar algo por joyas. Tom les promete cocinar para todos, así que van a un supermercado para conseguir ingredientes, ya que la feroz hambre del príncipe terminó su despensa por la mañana.

Thor Odinson se ha metido dentro del carrito del supermercado, mientras su prometida lo empuja a toda velocidad por todos los pasillos, por alguna extraña razón le han dado el oso que se parece a él, pero no le importa, mientras su Loki lo siga paseando por ese lugar lleno de cosas.

Loki Laufeyson arroja sobre su prometido botanas con coloridos empaques, mientras su prometido arroja dulces y cajas de divertidos personajes.

Tom, Tori y Thunder llevan otro carrito, Tom toma su tiempo para elegir lo más adecuado, camina con calma y cuidado, esquiva más de diez veces por minuto a la hechicera y el príncipe, quienes no se cansan de correr por los pasillos del supermercado.

Tom se acerca a los royals, le informa que es momento de pagar e irse. Los dos carritos llegan a las cajas, todos los productos son pagados, al final terminan con muchas bolsas en las manos. La hechicera propone:

— Puedo transportarnos. — Antes que alguien responda, Starnger aparece frente a ellos, al decir:

— Necesito que arreglen a los vengadores. — Thor Odinson se pone al frente, va a proteger a Loki y al pequeño Tom, señala al extraño al exigir:

— Identifícate mortal, que eres insignificante para el hijo de Odin. — Stranger aclara su garganta, dice de manera solemne:

— Soy el Doctor Strange, hechicero supremo, protector de este reino. — Thor Odinson resopla al burlarse:

— Demuestra ser un gran protector, cuando no puede afrontar a esas terribles criaturas. — Strange ignora el comentario. Loki Laufeyson hace las presentaciones:

— Disculpe a mi prometido, no conocemos este mundo. Mi prometido es Thor Odinson, hijo de Odin y heredero de Asgard. En su mano puede ver a Thor. — Señala a Tom. — El pequeño Tom y Tori. — Thunder se ha escondido en la mochila. — Soy Loki Laufeyson, tesoro divino de Jotunheim. ¿Qué demanda el hechicero supremo?

— Quitar el hechizo sobre los vengadores. —

Loki Laufeyson mira a su alrededor, no hay rastros de dulces por todos lados, pensó que el problema se había arreglado. Intercambia una mirada con su prometido. Strange insiste:

— Lo agradecería. Necesito comprender ¿qué ha ocurrido? — Tom dice de manera petulante:

— Son tus amigos, no míos, voy a casa. —

Tom da un paso, pero se siente caer, da dos saltos para ver que está en la estancia de Tony. El ingeniero está tirado en el piso con un montón de botellas alrededor, mientras los vengadores ositos de peluche están en el sillón, miran fijamente a Tom. La voz de Thor Odinson lo saca de sus pensamientos:

— Vuelve hacer algo así y arrancaré tu cabeza de un golpe, no me importa si eres el hechicero supremo o el dios de los hechiceros. —

Tori se recuesta junto a Tony. Strange no se muestra intimidado, aunque se siente algo perturbado por la amenaza. Tom dice:

— Voy a cocinar algo para nosotros. —

La pareja asiente, mientras Tori acompaña a su amigo a la cocina. Tom hace una llamada rápida a Dimitri, para que recoja a Tori, porque tiene una mala sensación de la situación. Dimitri le responde de inmediato, afortunadamente hay alguien monitoreando la torre de los vengadores. Pone el agua para el té, carga a Tori y baja las escaleras corriendo.

Loki Laufeyson flota hasta los osos de peluche, hace un rápido diagnóstico mágico, llega a la misma conclusión que Stranger:

— No hay maldiciones o hechizos, el cambio fue hecho por magia pura. Sólo el lanzador puede revertirlo. — Los vengadores lanza maldiciones silenciosas. Thor Odinson pregunta:

— Loki, ¿Puedes revertirlo? — La hechicera niega:

— No, si estuviera en Jotunheim, podría intentarlo. — Responde antes que Strange pregunte. — Los Jotun somos criaturas mágicas, porque somos una parte de Jotunheim. Si Jotunheim desapareciera todos los Jotun que nacieron en Jotunheim morirían de manera inmediata y su magia desaparecería. Si el pequeño Tom no rompe el hechizo, sólo desaparecerá cuando su magia se agote o si destruyen Jotunheim. — Strange asegura:

— Eso no pasará, nadie destruirá un mundo. — Thor Odinson abraza a su prometida, le da un beso en la frente, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué te aflige amor?

— El pequeño Tom. ¿Quién pudo mutilar su cuerpo de esa manera? ¿Qué monstruo pudo hacerle eso a un niño Jotun? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— El pequeño Tom es infértil, alguien lo hizo. Jamás había visto algo así. Mi presa ya no puede tener hijos de su cuerpo, pero el pequeño Tom es completamente estéril, no parcialmente. — Thor Odinson le dice:

— Loki, no sabemos nada de este mundo. No tengo las respuestas y tampoco las buscaremos. — La hechicera se aparta de su prometido, lo empuja:

— No te importa, porque él no es Asgard.

— No se trata de eso Loki, este no es nuestro mundo. ¡NO ES NUESTRA GUERRA!

— ¡Se trata de mi pueblo!

— ¡Él no es parte de tu pueblo!

— ¡Como yo no soy parte del tuyo! — Thor Odinson lanza al oso de felpa al sillón, cuestiona:

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¡DEBISTE CASTIGAR A LADY SIF Y NO LO HICISTE!

— ¡ELLA JAMÁS LO HARÍA!

— ¡INTENTÓ MATARME! ¡INTENTÓ USURPAR MI LUGAR EL DÍA DE NUESTRA BODA! Abre los ojos Thor, ella te ama, está loca de amor por ti.

— MIDE TUS PALABRAS.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? No quieres oírlo, que tu pueblo odia al mío, que jamás van a aceptarme porque soy Jotun, que siempre me llamaran ergi. Que siempre una prostituta será más apreciada que un hechicero. ¡QUE BOR INTENTÓ HACER LO MISMO CON BESTLA! ¡QUÉ TU ABUELO MATÓ A TU ABUELA Y TÚ CASI ME MATAS! —

Thor Odinson cegado por su ira da un puñetazo en la mejilla a Loki Laufeyson, al gritarle:

— ¡LOS JOTUN SON LOS MONSTRUOS! —

Thor respira entrecortadamente, en medio de su ira ve a su prometida en el piso y al pequeño Tom viéndolo con temor. Escucha el sonido de las tazas golpear el suelo y despedazarse. Observa su puño, intenta disculparse:

— Loki… yo… Lo siento, no quise decirlo. —

Loki Laufeyson se limpia la sangre de la comisura de su boca, se levanta con total gracia, dice con calma:

— Lo siento Thor, ha sido mi error.

— Loki. — Strange quiere desaparecer, porque es muy incómodo estar ahí. — Yo no quise.

— Yo Loki Laufeyson decreto que me he equivocado. Thor Odinson ha demostrado ser indigno de mi amor y poder. — Se quita un brazalete que tiene la insignia de Thor, lo pone sobre el brazo del sillón donde están los osos de peluche. — Yo Loki Laufeyson libero a Thor Odinson de su compromiso conmigo.

— No Loki… — Thor siente como la muñequera regresa a ser cabello y desaparece su brazo. Su prometida coloca el mechón de cabello en su lugar, el cual se vuelve blanco, la escucha decir:

— Es lo mejor Thor. Los Jotun sólo podemos vivir en Jotunheim. No hay un lugar para mí en Asgard ni en tu vida; todos me odian ahí por ser diferente. No estás listo, algún día lo estarás pero no puedo esperarte. Lo siento. —

Loki Laufeyson se transforma en una ráfaga de aire gélido, la cual sale por la ventana. Thor Odinson le grita, pero no regresará a él. Él gira su martillo para salir en su búsqueda.

Tom decide ir por sus cosas, pero antes de dar un paso Loki Laufeyson aparece, toma su muñeca al decirle:

— Rey de Jotunheim, te lo ruego. Tienes que ayudarme. Necesitamos el Ataúd de los Viejos Inviernos.

— ¿Para qué?

— Necesito regresar a casa, salvar los mundos. El infinito se comerá todo, debo detenerlo. —

Strange sabe que esto no va a terminar bien. Loki Laufeyson concentra una cegadora energía verde en sus manos, la transforma en una esfera luminosa y verde, la entrega a Tom al pedir:

— Rey de Jotunheim, entrega esto a Thor, él debe romperlo con su Mjolnir, sólo así volverá a Asgard. — Tom ve que los ojos de la hechicera no son verdes más, sino azules, le dice:

— Tu corazón será destruido, si sobrevives serás una sombra no muerta ni viva.

— Pequeño Tom, lo prefiero a ser esclavo del Infinito. — Tom asiente mientras ella le sonríe y le acaricia el rostro. — Está bien, alguien debe morir y prefiero que se trate de mí. Como último favor, entrega esto a mi presa. — Entrega un sobre blanco a Tom. — Si Jotunheim sobrevive, te lo ruego.

— Buscaré el modo de entregar esto a tu madre.

— Gracias. Pequeño Tom, siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa, por siempre tendrás mi agradecimiento. — Tom la ve alejarse. — Vamos, antes que ese torpe regrese. —

Strange los ve ir hacia el elevador, les grita, quiere evitarlo, pero las puertas se cierran. Él toma todos los muñecos al ir al techo. Al aparecer, ve que Tom y Loki Laufeyson ya están ahí.

La oscuridad de la noche, permite que los lazos de magia verse sean visibles, algunos pequeños llegan, tejen una fina red que evita a los intrusos entrar. Loki Laufeyson informa:

— Podría cerrarlo, necesitaríamos abrirlo, algunos entrarían pero lo cerraríamos. — Tom salta, grita de inmediato:

— ¡NO! — La hechicera lo ve, lo abraza, él dice con desesperación. — No, por favor… Ellos, ellos te harán daño, Thor te ama y él destruirá todo. ¡Thor te ama! ¡Thor te protegerá de ellos! — La hechicera le pide:

— Discúlpame, jamás quise hacerte daño. — La hechicera mira a su alrededor. — Eso pasó, tú intentaste y ellos te atacaron. Thor no te ama, así que dejó que te hicieran daño. Lamento todas las injurias. —

Thor está en los brazos de Strange, quiere golpear a esa charlatana por decir algo tan atroz. La hechicera toma un fuerte cordón mágico, le dice a Tom:

— Convence al lanzador de soltar este cúmulo de hechizos, si lo haces la estructura será menos endeble. — Ella suelta a Tom, quien se aleja con premura al agradecer:

— Gracias, haré lo posible. — La hechicera pide:

— Pequeño Tom, necesito que prometas no divulgar a ningún indigno lo que te he confiado.

— Lo juro. —

Los dos asienten. Tom aparece el Cofre de los antiguos inviernos, lo abre y apunta hacia la fisura dimensional. La hechicera recita y escribe runas en el aire. Se abre un haz de luz y una puerta.

La hechicera desaparece en la luz verde al igual que la puerta. Tom cierra la cajita feliz, El cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos, al desaparecerlo en sus manos. Strange se acerca, busca indicios de magia, pero a pesar de lo que vio no hay, es como si Tom fuera un agujero negro que desaparece la magia, no sabe si ocuparse de inmediato, ¿qué puede hacer?

Tom guarda lo que la hechicera le ha confiado. Ve a Strange llevar los osos, reconoce a Thor Oso de Peluche, se aproxima, le pregunta al hechicero:

— Son tuyos, porque este pequeño individuo se parece a MI oso. — Thor siente la mirada de disgusto de Loki. — Quédatelo, él parece feliz de estar con sus pequeños hermanos. — Thor quiere moverse, saltar de los brazos de Strange para ir a su hermano. — Nos veremos después. — Strange dice:

— No tan rápido, tienes que regresarlos a la normalidad. — Tom pregunta con incredulidad:

— ¿Qué?

— Usted los ha encantado, ellos son ahora Osos de peluche. ¡Son los vengadores! — Tom da dos pasos atrás, arranca de los brazos del hechicero a Thor Oso de Felpa, asegura con molestia:

— Me lo llevaré, no voy a dejarlo con un loco de remate como tú. — Resopla. — ¿Magia? ¿En serio? ¡No existe la magia! —

Strange se queda parado en el techo, observa al chico irse, pero siente como una gran parte de la magia del mundo ha desaparecido. Cada vez que el chico niega la magia, el mundo pierde parte de ella.

Tom baja por el ascensor, se siente indignado. ¿Cómo podría él hacer que los poderosos vengadores sean OSOS? El hecho que tuviera ese sueño tan extraño no significa que fuera real, no vio rastro de dulce por la ciudad, no vio nada en la prensa. No tiene tiempo para pensarlo, se sienta en una de las esquinas del ascensor, presiona momentáneamente el botón de parada, mira a Thor Oso de Felpa, le sonríe. Confiesa:

— Desearía que me protegieras de Thor. — Thor siente su corazón caer. — Él vendrá, querrá ir con su amada. Si le doy su corazón lo romperá y a su amor con esa acción. Si me niego me romperá a mí a golpes. — Suspira. — Él le ama tanto, siento algo de envidia. ¿Te imaginas? — Sonríe. — ¿Imaginas que Thor amara a su hermano tanto como dice? Creo que ni tú ni yo estaríamos en esta situación. Creo que es mejor que Thor ame a todos menos a su hermano Loki. —

Thor quiere llorar, gritar, obligar a su hermano a recuperar el sentido, recordar cuánto lo ama. Asegurarle que es amado, que no debe envidiar ningún otro amor. Pero no puede moverse, ni llorar o gritar, tampoco hablar con su hermano. Tom se levanta, presiona de nuevo el botón al decir:

— Enfrentemos al destino. —

Thor se siente mortificado, porque cada ocasión que Loki ha dicho eso las cosas han salido terribles. La calamidad llega volando con Mjolnir en mano. Puede ver a ese otro Thor Odinson ser tan furioso, peligroso, teme por su hermano.

Thor Odinson ve a Tom, camina hacia él, sus nudillos se vuelven blancos al sujetar con fuerza a Mjolnir. Exige:

— ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LOKI? — Tom responde con calma:

— Juré no revelar sus palabras a los indignos. — Señala al príncipe furioso. — Eres indigno Thor Odinson.

— ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES MORTAL? —

Thor Odinson levanta a Mjolnir, salta sobre Tom, está por aplastar su cabeza, pero se detiene, no puede, no puede dañar ese rostro que ama. Se siente débil y desdichado. Mjolnir canta para él, pero no llena su corazón, siente la pérdida de Loki, su Loki lo ha abandonado. Le ha considerado indigno, puede ver ahora que el mundo no es tan vibrante. Su hechicero va a cambiarlo por Sing, Nauda o cualquier otro que sea más digno que él. Se siente derrotado, cae de rodillas, quiere llorar como un niño su pérdida, pero su orgullo se lo impide. Mira hacia arriba, observa ese rostro que ama, ve aquellos ojos que no son verdes sino azul verdoso y sabe que no es su Loki. Se pone de pie con dignidad, al saber que debe ser digno a los ojos de este pequeño Loki, o pequeño Tom como prefiere ser llamado. Cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo puedo mostrar que soy digno?, rey de Jotunheim. —

Thor oso de peluche odia que digan que su hermanito es el rey de Jotunheim, es una tontería, pero no puede reírse o negarlo ahora.

Tom habla con firmeza, mira a los ojos a Thor Odinson, sabe que él hará cualquier cosa por aquel que ama:

— Príncipe de Asgard, ¿por qué habría yo de ayudarte?, has labrado tu destino con tus manos.

— Amo a Loki, haría cualquier cosa por él.

— ¿Cualquier cosa?

— Le daré mi reino.

— Es de su padre, no es algo que te pertenezca, príncipe idiota. — Thor Odinson traga saliva, cuando su Loki es tan negativo como Tom es ahora no es buena señal. Sigue intentado:

— Le daré a Mjolnir. — Extiende el martillo a Tom, quien lo rechaza:

— No me es preciada su oferta, un objeto para golpear cosas no me es necesario.

— ¡No es un simple objeto! — Thor Odinson objeta ofendido. — ¡Es una poderosa arma!

— No me interesa. — Thor Odinson propone:

— Si me ayuda a salvar a Loki, le daré mi vida, mi libertad y mi servicio por siempre. Juraré obediencia absoluta a usted. —

Thor siente que el agarre de su hermano se hace más fuerte, como cuando eran niños, Loki deseaba algo que no podía tener, él sólo presionaba con fuerza lo que había en sus manos. Escucha la voz de su hermano declarar:

— Es tentador, pero no. — Thor escucha la voz de su hermano:

— ¿Renunciarías a todo? —

Thor Odinson voltea, ve ahí al príncipe caído de Asgard, vestido de verde y negro, con su casco de cuernos, responde sin dudar:

— Sí, por mi amor lo haría. — El príncipe oscuro cuestiona:

— No le vería de nuevo, estaría condenado a este mundo y servirme.

— Si mi Loki vive no me importa. — Asegura. — Si Loki es feliz, no me importa si no es conmigo. —

Strange finalmente se puede materializar en la sala, para ver aquella escena. Loki príncipe caído de Asgard, Tom, Thor Odinson y Thor Oso fe felpa. Él lleva a los vengadores osos de peluche en sus brazos, mientras Tony sigue inconsciente.

Loki príncipe de Asgard asiente. Tom niega:

— No, de ninguna manera. — Loki el príncipe de Asgard lo enfrenta:

— Yo tomo la decisión y tú juzgas.

— ¡Donde hay muerte siempre hay muerte! — El príncipe de cabello negro sigue mirando. — Alguien debe morir ahí, ¿qué pasa si soy yo? Mi madre, mis hermanos, mis amigos, todos se pondrían tristes. Perdería mi hogar. ¿Lo comprendes? —

Thor Odinson, siente que su corazón se quiebra al ver el imperturbable rostro del príncipe de Asgard, escucha su respuesta dolida:

— No, jamás he tenido una familia o un hogar. —

Thor Oso de peluche quiere saltar de los brazos de Tom, corre a su hermano, darle un puñetazo y decirle que tiene un hogar y familia, pero no puede. Sus gritos no son escuchados.

Thor Odinson abraza al príncipe de cabellos negros, dice desde lo profundo de su corazón:

— Lo siento tanto Loki, todo el daño y perjuicio que ha mancillado su alma. Lamento tanto que estés en la misma situación de Bestla. Si no hubieras sido robado, ningún daño hubiese golpeado su alma. —

El príncipe Loki se aferra a aquel que es igual físicamente a su hermano, le duele tanto escuchar esas palabras de un desconocido. Tom suspira, decreta:

— Thor Odinson, te presentas ante mí, demuestras ser digno de mi prueba. — Strange, Thor Odinson y el príncipe Loki escuchan. — Muestra tu fuerza, valía e inteligencia para cumplir con mi prueba. Ofrenda a mis pies toda vida de este planeta en menos de tres días. —

Thor Odinson da un beso en la frente al príncipe Loki, le promete:

— Lo lograré. — Se aleja del príncipe Loki. Mira al pequeño Tom y al príncipe de cabello negro, dice con malicia. — Iniciaré en un bonito lugar, se llama Nagasaki. — Levanta Mjolnir sobre la cabeza de Tony. — Mataré a este estúpido mortal. —

Thor Odinson, siente una daga presionando su garganta y dos cañones apuntando a sus ojos. Escucha al pequeño Tom y al príncipe Loki decir:

— Atrévete y te mataré. — Thor Odinson se ríe, decreta:

— He ganado. —

El príncipe Loki suelta la daga al dar dos pasos atrás, está sorprendido. Tom mira al príncipe Thor Odinson, levanta las manos, tira golpes al aire, al gritar:

— ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿CÓMO LO SUPISTE? — Thor Odinson responde:

— Pequeño Tom, tú dijiste que este mortal es tu amigo. — Tom lo recuerda. — Mi Loki no llamaría a cualquiera amigo. A mi Loki le parece encantador Nagasaki, ahí construimos hermosos recuerdos. —

Tom y el príncipe Loki comparten una mirada. Ambos dicen:

— Has demostrado ser digno del poder de Loki. ¿Cuál es tu petición? — Thor Odinson responde sin pensarlo:

— Deseo salvar a Loki Laufeyson y los nueve.

— Cuando tu petición sea cumplida este acuerdo se disolverá.

— No tengo objeciones, hechicero. —

La marca de Thor Odinson aparece en el rostro del príncipe Loki y de Tom, en la mejilla derecha, mientras la marca de Loki aparece en el dorso de la mano derecha de Thor Odinson. El príncipe Loki se acerca al rubio, le da un golpe en medio de la cabeza al girar el puño y reclamar:

— ¡Te has atrevido a marcar mi hermoso rostro! ¡Cabeza hueca! —

Tom se ríe, guarda sus pistolas, toma a Thor Osito de peluche que está sobre Tony. Strange indaga:

— ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué pasa? — Tom responde:

— Vamos a morir. — El príncipe Loki comenta:

— Eres la persona más positiva de la sala. — Tom responde:

— Soy realista. — Thor Odinson interviene:

— No vamos a pelear, tenemos que salvar a mi Loki. — Tom dice:

— Debo revisar mis suministros y hablar con mi madre. —

Tom deja a Thor Osito de Peluche una mesa sobre, sale de la estancia, va a la cocina donde está su mochila. El príncipe Loki dice a Thor Odinson:

— Tengo un negocio con ellos. — El rubio dice:

— Me quedaré. —

El príncipe Loki chasquea los dedos, los vengadores regresan a su forma humana. Le divierte ver los cambios de ropa. El capitán se siente incómodo por sólo llevar un pantalón rasgado. El arquero se siente incómodo por llevar la ropa de la viuda negra. Les dice:

— Puedo revertir la magia usada por Thomas, pero deben pagar un precio. Cada uno me deberá un favor. — Clint grita:

— ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA MALDITO PSICÓPATA DE MIERDA! —

El príncipe Loki sonríe, dice con ironía:

— Si esa es su decisión, buena suerte intentando convencer a Thomas para que lo revierta. —

Loki chasquea los dedos, a pesar de los ademanes y suplicas de los otros vengadores. Los vengadores vuelven a ser osos de felpa. Clint casi puede sentir los reclamos de sus amigos. Strange intenta convencer al príncipe Loki:

— Puedo yo pagar su deuda. — El pelinegro responde:

— No es tu deuda. —

Tom sale de la cocina, toma a Thor Osito de Felpa, les pregunta:

— Ahora, ¿qué? — El príncipe Loki explica:

— Debemos atacar al Infinito en su periodo refractario, es entonces cuando es vulnerable. — Thor Odinson pregunta:

— ¿Lo has enfrentado? — El príncipe Loki responde:

— Sí.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Iba a ser la coronación de Thor, pero él no estaba listo, además su vida era demasiado importante. Así que dejé entrar gigantes de hielo a la bóveda de armas, el destructor de encargaría. Intenté hablar con Odin, pero no me escuchó. Intenté hablar con Thor y no me escuchó. Fuimos a Jotunheim, casi se revive una guerra, Odin lo desterró. Yo necesitaba que permaneciera a salvo aquí, pero los tres guerreros y Lady Sif me desafiaron, desobedecieron mis órdenes. Yo mandé al destructor, no vi otra opción, necesitaba que Thor estuviera a salvo. El Infinito atacaría Jotunheim, yo utilizaría todo el poder del Bifrost. Su tenía suerte el infinito moriría, mi éxito sería mediano si Jotunheim era destruido y yo junto a él, si fracasaba Thor lo enfrentaría. — Hace una pausa, Thor Odinson vuelve a preguntar:

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Thor regresó. Él no entendía, me juzgó. Destruyó el Bifrost y con él mis posibilidades de derrotar al Infinito. Caí del Bifrost, fin de la historia. — Thor Odinson cuestiona:

— ¿El Infinito regresó? — Tom responde:

— Él es mi padre. Cuando él coma mi corazón seré por siempre uno de sus hijos. — El príncipe Loki corrige:

— Esclavo. — Tom presume:

— Al menos puedo decir que mi padre me ama. — Thor Odinson interrumpe:

— No van a pelear. Pequeño Tom, ¿cómo lo matamos?

— No puedo decirlo frente a Loki, él es enemigo de mi padre. Si no fuera por él mi padre ya me hubiera tomado. — El príncipe Loki reúne paciencia. — Pero alrededor siempre están sus hijos, nuestro trabajo es defenderlo en el periodo refractario. — El príncipe Loki ofrece:

— Puedo encargarme de ellos, tú vas con Thor y se enfrentan a la bestia.

— ¡MI PADRE NO ES UNA BESTIA! — Thor Odinson vuelve a separarlos, cuestiona:

— Pequeño Tom, ¿qué te dijo mi Loki? — Tom entrega a Thor Odinson lo que su amada le ha dejado:

— Si rompes su corazón regresarás a casa. No lo necesitará más, planea utilizar toda su fuerza vital y el ataúd de los viejos inviernos. Planea morir. —

Thor Odinson al escuchar esto, jala al príncipe Loki y a Tom, deben apresurarse. Los lleva al techo, deben salvar a su amor. Llegan a la azotea. El príncipe Loki comienza los hechizos necesarios. Tom le extiende un collar a Thor Odinson, tiene una gran gema multicolor, le revela:

— Mi padre me la regaló. Cuando tu Loki caiga, tienes que ponerle esto, va a protegerlos a ambos.

— ¿De qué?

— Del vacío. Cuando caes al vacío te enfermas, tu Loki tiene tanto daño como el Loki de este mundo. Si vuelve a caer será irreparable y le perderás para siempre. — Thor Odinson toma la gema.

— Gracias, pequeño Tom. ¿Qué pasará contigo?

— Yo no pienso caer. —

Strange vuelve a subir, ahora sólo ve desaparecer a los tres en un haz de luz verde. Odia que esto pase, sucesos tan extraños y retorcidos que escapan de su vista.


	26. Chapter 26: Los hijos del Infinito

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios (que sus amables palabras me ayudan a seguir) y especiales a quienes suben esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas. **

**Saludos a todos los que no hablan español y leen esto con traductor, mil gracias a todos. Una estrellita feliz, para quien no habla español e intenta leer esta historia, mil gracias. **

**Lunatex: xD No he abandonado, pero ya pronto voy a entrar a la escuela y he tenido mucho trabajo… jejejejeje :D Te dejé una historia, pensando en eso del chat Show. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. **

**xD Thor Odinson es medio bestia, ya que él ve a Loki más como chico que chica. Thunder es una combinación entre Thor y Loki. **

**xD El café no me gusta, porque me hace daño. Pero me gusta el chocolate caliente, pero más el té. **

**Película favorita, esa está difícil… me gustan muchas. Pero creo que me quedo con Terminator 2 xD jajajajajaja pero hay muchas que me gusta, como Metropolis. Metropolis me encanta por su estética. Terminator 2 :D porque es genial jajajaja**

**¿Cuál es tu película favorita y por qué?**

**¿Cuál es tu bebida favorita?**

**hackeline83: Gracias por tu comentario. Jejejejejeje creo que Strange se fue a casa para descansar de Tony jajaja**

**Vedra77: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Muchas de las pruebas de Loki son fáciles, si lo conoces, como un examen abierto donde sólo una palabra es la respuesta. xD**

**Los hijos del Infinito**

Thor Odinson recuerda cómo le conoció, pensó que era un monstruo; al descubrir la verdad no pudo estar más feliz. Comenzaron su viaje, Loki Laufeyson volvía a enamorarlo cada día, cada sorpresa, cada aventura. Puede recordar a Loki tanto en su forma femenina como masculina, como en su forma Jotun o Asir. Su sonrisa, cada línea de su rostro. Recuerda sus peleas y vuelve a sentirse vacío. Bestla siempre lo atormentó, cuando vio a su Loki intentar destruir Jotunheim, pensó que la historia se repetiría.

Bestla decidió quedarse con Bor, a pesar del daño que el clima le causara. Todo era hermoso, hasta que ella supo la verdad. Bor no la amaba, sólo la usaba, era una esclava cubierta de joyas. El dolor la enloqueció, tal vez fue el calor como dirían los Jotun. Ella buscó venganza, intentó destruir Asgard y a Bor.

Bor al comprender que Bestla era una reliquia rota, incontrolable, hizo lo que un buen rey haría, en su opinión, la mataría. Bor enfrentó a Bestla y la apuñaló en el corazón. Así Bor mató a su esposa frente a su hijo, Odin vio a su madre caer abatida por su padre.

Bor abrazó el cuerpo inerte de Bestla, mientras se convertía en destellos para regresar a Jotunheim, gritó al suplicar por perdón. Porque al perder a Bestla, se dio cuenta que realmente la amaba, porque el mintió cuando creía decir la verdad.

La voz de su padre lo hace despertar:

— ¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO THOR! —

Mira a su padre, su madre está a un lado. Se da cuenta que han regresado al momento en que Thor le dice a Odin que va a casarse con Loki. Odin mira a quien acompaña a su hijo, se trata de dos versiones de Loki, pero es engañoso, porque se trata de un individuo único, como que el Loki con cuernos se vea mayor que el otro.

Thor Odinson mira a sus padres, les asegura:

— Lo explicaré luego. —

Tom lanza a Thor oso de felpa a la reina al pedir:

— Cuide a mi amigo, por favor, volveré. —

Tom no puede decir más, porque el príncipe Thor Odinson se lo lleva corriendo. El príncipe Loki hace una reverencia al decir:

— El Infinito intenta comer su reino, su alteza. — Odin golpea su lanza sobre el suelo, cuestiona:

— ¿Qué mentira es esta? — El príncipe Loki le da una sonrisa burlona:

— Si me disculpan sus reales majestades, tengo importantes asuntos que atender. —

Thor ve a su hermano marcharse, mientras Odin grita y exige. Frigga lleva su mano al brazo de su esposo, le pide con amor:

— Odin, mi rey, debes dejarlos. Nuestro hijo parece confiar en ellos.

— Pero Thor es muy confiado.

— Mi rey, nuestro hijo lo es. Si se trata del Infinito no tenemos manera de verlo, sólo puede ser visto hasta que te ha comido.

— ¡Cómo ellos pueden verlo!

— Algunas personas especiales pueden, como Trovit. ¿La has visto mi rey? —

Odin siente su corazón desplomarse, Trovit ha desaparecido, sus padre exigen su devolución o iniciarán una guerra. Está cansado de las guerras. Ve la espalda de aquel hechicero, el cual viste ropas Asir.

El príncipe Loki se encuentra con Trovit antes de poder irse. La hechicera lo ataca, mientras grita:

— ¡POR EL INFINITO! — Loki le da una patada al decirle:

— Arrodíllate ante el poder de Asgard, perra llorona. —

Los hechiceros comienzan a pelear. Mientras Thor Odinson ve a su Loki de pie en toda su realeza Jotun, piel azul, cabello negro y ojos rojos. Para su consternación le observa esgrimiendo el ataúd de los viejos inviernos. Su sorpresa viene cuando una enorme masa oscura emerge del vacío, muerde el Bifrost quebrándolo. Gira a Mjolnir para volar hacia allá.

Odin ve al príncipe caído de Asgard abatir con facilidad a la hechicera quien cae al piso. Pero no se detiene la batalla, el guerrero por medio de dagas, magia y golpes destroza a los hijos del Infinito.

El príncipe caído de Asgard mira por un momento a Odin y a Frigga, quisiera correr hacia su madre, pedir perdón, pero de nada serviría porque ella no es su madre, su ira a Odin es infundada porque este hombre no le ha dañado. Les da la espalda para seguir luchando, debe detener a los hijos de Infinito, en lugar de pensar en su desgracia.

Odin observa al guerrero irse, está manchado con la sangre de sus oponentes, no ha escuchado su voz, pero lo único que puede pensar al verle es en Bestla. Su mirada dolida, la locura inducida por un alma y corazón rotos.

Thor Odinson lanza rayos contra aquella masa masiva de energía oscura. Sin embargo su poder no parece ser suficiente, busca con su mirada al pequeño Tom, lo ve dándole un puñetazo a un hechicero flacucho.

Frigga le da un besito a su esposo, le dice:

— Tengo que hablar algo con alguien. — Odin ordena:

— Ve a un lugar seguro esposa mía. Iré a encargarme de este desastre. — Frigga sonríe al decirle:

— Esposo, ellos van a derrotarlos. Pero no es eso lo que oprime tu corazón.

— No, pero no es momento para esto. —

Odin sale en toda su gloria blindada, mientras Frigga va a una de las zonas más seguras del castillo. Thor Osito de peluche quisiera ser como Thunder, volverse grande y pelear por su hermano, en lugar de ir en los brazos de su madre que no es su madre. Ellos entran a una pequeña sala de té, ella lo sienta sobre la mesa y pone una taza enfrente, le sonríe al decir:

— Es la oportunidad para que me quede con el corazón de ese hechicero. — Thor sabe que ella es mala. — Tú, ni nadie va a impedirlo. —

La reina se levanta, sale de la habitación al cerrar con llave, mientras crea una réplica del oso de peluche.

Thor Odinson une sus fuerzas con las de su prometido. El pequeño Tom ha lanzado algo al Infinito, una explosión se desata acompañada de una luz cegadora. El príncipe caído de Asgard grita:

— ¡Golpeen ahora! —

Los tres lanzan su poder contra aquella masa oscura, mientras Tom le arroja bombas luminosas, sin embargo parece no ser suficiente. Odin llega para respaldar a su hijo. Puede ver al Infinito, pensó en algo más terrible que un cúmulo de energía oscura.

Hay una explosión y aquel ser se transforma en cenizas las cuales regresan al vacío. El príncipe caído de Asgard sabe que no puede ser que sea tan fácil. Algo está mal. Mira a Tom, quien encoge los hombros al decir:

— No está aquí. — El príncipe Loki va hacia Tom, exige:

— ¿Dónde está? —

Tom apunta al castillo. Todos corren al castillo, donde el enemigo les espera escondido tras una cara bonita.

Clint se siente raro, las luces están prendidas. Strange mira libros con desesperación. Tony sigue inconsciente en el piso. No puede ver a sus compañeros, no puede moverse. Suspira imaginariamente, intenta calcular cuánto ODIA a Loki.

Clint se siente caer, mira a su alrededor, se encuentra en un cuarto oscuro, las paredes son de concreto, es frío, todo parece gris, dice sin poder evitarlo:

"Señor, esperamos órdenes." Escucha un sollozo. Se aproxima, ve que se trata de Loki, quien tiembla mientras intenta suturar una herida profunda en su costado derecho. Lo escucha decir:

"Arquero, siento arrastrarte a esta guerra." Loki acaricia la mejilla de Clint, lo libera. Clint quiere estar furioso, pero al ver aquella persona rota, no puede. Toma la aguja al comenzar a suturar, pregunta:

"¿Por qué?" Loki responde:

"Thanos, él quiere matarlos a todos. Tiene a mi hermana." Clint inspecciona de manera rápida el torso de Loki, puede ver las marcas de tortura, indaga:

"¿Te torturaron?"

"Es lo que hacen a los desafortunados que no mueren. Debo salvar a mi hermana, evitar que Thanos mate a todos y volver a Asgard para decirle a mi padre." Clint comenta al cortar el hilo:

"Son muchas tareas amigo." Loki mira a Clint, revela:

"No tengo amigos, todos me abandonaron."

Clint se sienta junto a Loki para hablar de su plan. Clint no sabe más, se despierta, mira a su alrededor, sigue siendo un oso de felpa y está en la torre.

El príncipe Loki salta al girar su cayado, hace caer a más hijos del infinito. Observa que Tom es demasiado tranquilo, como si estuviera de acuerdo con derrotar al monstruo que llama padre.

Llegan al salón del trono, donde sólo está Frigga, con cientos de cuerpos sin vida alrededor. Ella da una sonrisa depredadora al decir:

— Hola esposo mío. —

Odin puede notar que no es su reina, no se trata de Frigga pero parece ser ella. Su reina no es cruel y vil. Odin se lanza contra ella, pero es recibido con una oleada de energía oscura.

Tom y el príncipe Loki se ponen al frente, detienen la oscuridad con una barrera. Al disiparse la negrura, pueden ver que los cuerpos han desaparecido. Tom informa:

— El Infinito los ha ingerido. — Thor grita:

— ¿QUÉ PASA CON MI MADRE? — Loki Laufeyson responde:

— Eso no es la reina. — El príncipe Loki comenta:

— El Infinito ha invadido el cuerpo de Madre de Todo. — Todos voltean a ver a Tom, quien les dice:

— Si la matan muere el Infinito. — Antes que alguien más cuestione, el príncipe caído de Asgard pregunta:

— ¿Cómo salvamos a la reina? ¡Debemos salvarla! — Tom responde:

— Si ella se salva, entonces el Infinito escapará y regresará.

— ¡NO IMPORTA! — El príncipe Loki de Asgard grita. — ¡Tenemos que salvarla! — Tom asiente:

— Loki Laufeyson congela a la reina con el Ataúd. Odin y Thor, deben detener a todos los hijos del Infinito que vengan. Loki… — Tom saca una espada que le dio su padre antes de partir. — Si clavamos esto en el pecho de la reina, el Infinito será obligado a dejarla. Loki, debes ayudarme a llegar allá sin morir en el intento. —

Todos se preparan para una de las peleas más gloriosas que Asgard jamás verá. Odin y Thor ponen sus espaldas juntas, mientras un ejército de enemigos llega. Loki Laufeyson abre el Ataúd de los Viejos Inviernos, apunta a la reina. Tom y el príncipe negro de Asgard corren hacia la reina. El príncipe Loki encara la magia del Infinito.

Clint vuelve sentirse sumergirse. Nuevamente un sitio oscuro, puede escuchar una gotera en la lejanía. Se aproxima. Loki está temblando, luce de 17 años, Clint le dice:

"Loki, tienes que resistir. No puedes dejar que Thanos te controle." Loki responde sin ver a Clint:

"Vas a odiarme, ellos me odian."

"¿Quién?"

"Todos los amigos de mi hermano. Usted será amigo de Thor, vas a odiarme. Thanos, Thanos… él me mostró. Todos me odian… ¿Por qué sigo peleando? ¿POR QUÉ?"

Clint se sienta junto a Loki, lo abraza, le asegura:

"Thanos miente. Peleamos por tu hermana, por tu familia, por mi mundo." Loki mira fijamente a Clint con sus ojos azul verdosos:

"No, todos me odian. Los amigos de Thor, siempre me odian. Tú serás uno de sus amigos y me odiarás."

"Puedo hacerme amigo de los dos." Loki niega:

"No. Tú tienes que olvidar esto, si eres capturado, ellos no deben saberlo o mi hermana… ella morirá…"

"Loki, tienes que resistir. Mañana abriremos el portal, salvaremos a tu hermana, derrotaremos a Thanos, salvaremos al mundo y podrás volver a casa. Toda esta pesadilla se terminará…"

"No para mí. Si algo malo pasa, debes encontrar lo que dejé para ti."

Clint vuelve a despertar, el amanecer ha llegado. Necesita pensar en lo que ha visto.

Odin ve con horror a Tom saltar sobre Frigga y clavar la espada en medio de su pecho. Escucha el grito de su amada, ve toda esa oscuridad emerger, es como un tsunami, una ola gigante que intenta tragar todo.

El ataúd intenta repeler a la oscuridad, Thor levanta con bravura su arma y apoya a su amor. El príncipe caído ataca también a la oscuridad, mientras Tom no da un paso atrás. La oscuridad ruge antes de desaparecer en los bordes de las paredes.

La reina se desploma al suelo, la sangre crea una mancha rápida. Loki Laufeyson de arrodilla con premura junto a la reina, la cura de inmediato. Odin al verlo acusa:

— ¡Eres un hechicero! — El príncipe caído de Asgard asegura:

— No es el momento majestad. La reina es más importante. —

Odin ve como el hechicero cura a su esposa. La abraza con fuerza, no quiere dejarla ir jamás. Tom dice al ver su muñeca, donde no hay un reloj:

— ¡Miren qué tarde es! Debemos volver a casa. — Odin pide:

— Quédense, todos… Debemos celebrar la victoria. — El príncipe caído de Asgard pide:

— Señor, no podemos quedarnos. Pero antes de partir, debo hablar con usted. — Odin decreta:

— Todos iremos a las salas de curación, hablaremos ahí. —

Thor ayuda a su amor a caminar, mientras él tiene su brazo izquierdo luxado. El príncipe caído de Asgard por momentos desaparece. Mientras Tom no tiene suficientes fuerzas para caminar. Odin, a pesar de sus heridas toma entre sus brazos a su reina.

Thor osito de felpa salta por toda la sala, quiere salir, pero la puerta está cerrada. La cerradura suena, se esconde, debe ser sigiloso. Al abrirse la entrada, brinca hacia su libertad, pero se detiene al ver que se trata de Tom, quien luce como si hubiera pasado por el infierno. Su labio está reventado, hay múltiples contusiones, su cabello está revuelto, manchas de sangre y rasgaduras han arruinado sus atuendos; sobre todo, ya no tiene la marca de Thor en la cara.

Tom toma al oso de felpa que yace en el piso ante sus pies. Lo levanta al hacer una mueca de dolor. Cojea fuera de la habitación. Thor Odinson lo espera, ambos caminan hacia las salas de curación de nuevo.

Thor osito de felpa quiere decir tantas cosas, pero sólo es un muñeco. Thor Odinson alaba:

— Fuiste impresionante. Peleaste como un bravo guerrero Asgard.

— Gracias, supongo.

— ¿Tienen que irse?

— Sí, debo regresar a casa. Mi madre me espera.

— Me entristece, pero lo acepto. Muchas gracias Pequeño Tom, por todo; porque sin su ayuda no lo habríamos logrado. Eres un héroe…

— No, Thor es el héroe, no yo… —

Thor Odinson abraza a Tom, le dice:

— Eres mi héroe. Si usted no hubiera convencido a Loki, si no hubiera evitado mi caída junto a mi amor, si no nos hubieras ayudado estaríamos muertos. Eres mi héroe. —

Thor osito de felpa cae al piso, cuando Tom corresponde el abrazo del príncipe. Escucha un sollozo y a su hermano decir con la voz cortada:

— Gracias Thor. —

Thor osito de felpa quiere ser él de nuevo, darle un puñetazo al impostor y abrazar a su hermano, pero tristemente se da cuenta que es un espectador. Intenta recordar cuándo reconoció la ayuda de Loki, no puede recordar alguna vez. Siente a alguien tomarlo del piso, escucha la voz de su hermano:

— Basta de sentimiento, es hora de partir. — Puede escuchar a Thor Odinson suplicar a la lejanía:

— ¡QUÉDATE CON NOSOTROS! —

Thor osito de felpa se siente caer, él y su hermano se desploman a gran velocidad hacia las calles de New York. Puede ver el vacío, los pies de su hermano y el fondo de la torre Stark. Se esfuerza, puede moverse y ver a su hermano colgado del borde del techo. Nuevamente él no quiere ser un juguete, quiere ser el guerrero que es, tomar la mano de su hermano y salvarlo de la caída.

Tom se balancea, lanza al osito al techo. Thor osito de felpa mira con terror, como su hermano al intentar tomar el borde resbala y cae. Alguien corre, se deja caer sobre el borde y toma la muñeca de Tom.

Tom mira hacia arriba ve a Miguel y Flor, ambos jalan. Los tres se dejan caer en el techo. Él agradece:

— Gracias, por salvarme. — Flor dice al levantar los brazos:

— ¡Cuando quieras! — Miguel da una patada "accidental" a Thor osito de peluche, lo aleja de ellos. Tom pregunta:

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Miguel responde:

— Dimitri nos dijo que estabas aquí. Hemos intentado llamarte, pero estabas fuera del área de servicio, venimos a ver. — Tom indaga:

— Algo malo pasó, ¿cierto? — Flor exhala:

— Sí, ellos no han vuelto. ¡Ellos fueron allá y no han vuelto! — Comienza a llorar. — Nadie sabe cómo llegar. ¡NO PODEMOS HACER NADA! —

Los tres chicos se abrazan. Toma unos minutos a Flor calmarse. Tom le besa la frente al prometer:

— Voy a traerlos, lo juro Flor, iré por ellos. — Miguel corrige:

— Iremos. — Tom asiente, afirma:

— Iremos. —

Los chicos se levantan. Tom toma al oso del piso. Thor Oso de Felpa puede ver la mirada agria que Miguel le dirige. Tom hace llamadas, mientras van al ascensor. Se detienen en el piso donde Tony se encuentra, las puertas se abren y ellos gritan:

— ¡HASTA LUEGO TONY! —

El ascensor sigue su camino. Thor Oso de felpa no sabe lo que ocurre, puede decir que se transportaron en autos, fueron a un lugar, bajaron para entrar a un hangar. Es sentado en una silla junto a Thunder. Escucha a su hermano discutir con otras personas sobre el tiempo, la misión, naves y materiales.

Escucha el golpeteo del metal, gritos de órdenes, puede ver a su hermano pasar llevando cosas. Thor le reclama a Thunder cuando las luces se han apagado:

— ¿Por qué no le ayudaste? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? — Thunder responde con calma:

— No podemos movernos si hay adultos, por eso no le ayudé en Asgard. Cuando cayó, no pude ayudarle porque estaba dentro de la mochila. Quieres estar enojado conmigo, pero no es eso lo que te molesta. ¿Qué te molesta Nuevo?

— TÚ, TODO ¡POR QUÉ TODOS PUEDEN DECIR LO QUE LOKI NECESITA! ¡SOY SU HERMANO! —

La luz se enciende, ellos vuelven a quedar inmóviles. Ella los abraza, les dice:

— Ellos volverán. — Ella comienza a llorar desgarradoramente. — ¡NO VOLVERÉ A ESTAR SOLA! ¡ELLOS VAN A VOLVER! —

Thor no puede decir cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Finalmente Flor se ha quedado dormida. Asgard entra, la toma entre sus brazos, la lleva hacia una esquina de una habitación, donde se han acondicionado colchonetas, la recuesta, la cubre con una frazada. Señala a Thunder al exigir:

— Informe. —

Thunder salta de los brazos de Flor, para contarle todo a Asgard, quien escucha pacientemente. Thor interrumpe:

— ¿POR QUÉ ÉL SI PUEDE VERNOS MOVER? — Thunder responde como si fuera lo más obvio:

— Porque Asgard no es humano. — Thor interroga:

— ¿Por qué no pueden vernos los humanos? — Thunder suspira, le lanza su martillo de peluche a Thor, al decirle:

— ¡PORQUE NOS CORTARÍAN EN PEDAZOS! ¡ELLOS ME SACARÍAN EL RELLENO PARA VER QUÉ ES! ¡POR ESO! ¡AHORA CÁLLATE Y DEJA A LOS GRANDES CONVERSAR! —

Thor no está dispuesto a aceptar que un juguete le diga qué hacer. Lanza de regreso el martillo de Thunder, luego decide caminar por ese lugar blanco. Es un lugar grande, lleno de máquinas, herramientas, papeles, pantallas, mesas de trabajo. Sobre una repisa ve al robot que su hermano usa en las robobatallas. Si pudiera sonreiría, porque se encuentra en un lugar de su hermano.

Recuerda cuando eran niños. Loki lo perseguiría sediento de atención, siempre queriéndole mostrar en sus cuartos su último invento, su nuevo libro favorito, cualquier cosa era un pretexto para estar juntos. Intenta recordar cuándo Loki comenzó a alejarse, pero si es honesto no puede recordarlo.

Se escucha un fuerte estruendo, luego a Flor correr en algún pasillo mientras grita:

— ¡REGRESARON! —

Las voces inundan el lugar. Alguien es transportado en camilla. Nani luce un rasguño en su mejilla derecha. Hay otras personas que Thor no conoce, hasta que ve a su hermano, está vestido de manera extraña, pero no le importa, quiere ir hacia él, correr y abrazarlo, pero da dos pasos y al entrar en el rango visual de su hermano cae de panza.

Tom levanta al osito de felpa, le sonríe, lo señala al decirle:

— Eres un travieso. Iré a cambiarme e iremos a dormir. — Arizona grita:

— ¡Por favor! —

Thor es puesto sobre una mesa. Ve a las personas ir y venir. Finalmente su hermano aparece, lleva su mochila, Thunder ya está en sus brazos, viste un pijama de Batman, de dos piezas, pantalón y playera. La mayoría sale del lugar, suben a autos.

Rose conduce, mientras Nani cuenta qué salió mal en la misión. Unos minutos después llegan a su casa. Tom da un beso a Nani y otro a su hermana, antes de ir a su cuarto.

Tom se deja caer sobre la cama, coloca a sus osos junto a la almohada. Les dice antes de quedarse dormido:

— Buenas noches… —

Thor se levanta, va hacia su hermano, le suplica:

— Loki… por favor… Ya no quiero ser un oso de felpa. — Thunder comenta:

— Él no te escuchará.

— ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHA? — Thunder responde:

— Porque tú quieres irte. No quieres volver a ser grande y fuerte por él, sino por ellos.

— ¡Quiero salvar a mi hermano! — Thunder se acerca al rostro de Tom, pasa su garrita por la frente del chico, responde:

— Si vuelves a la normalidad, la próxima vez que mi niño especial duerma tú no estarás aquí, a su lado. Esta es la única manera que él te aceptará.

— ¡SIEMPRE ESTARÉ A SU LADO! ¡LO JURO!

— Tus juramentos son vanos.

— ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? — Thunder encara a Thor:

— Eres ciego, tonto e inútil cuando se trata de mi niño especial.

— ¡MALDITO! —

Thunder le da la espalda a Thor, no va a caer en su juego. Se sienta, le dice a Tom:

— Mi niño especial. — Tom sonríe, al parpadear por un momento. — Mi niño especial, Thor quiere regresar a su casa, con sus hermanos.

— ¿Sus hermanos?

— Los vengadores.

— Ellos son malos conmigo.

— Lo sé, como sé que estás muy cansado. — Tom pide:

— Quiero descansar.

— Mi niño especial. — Thunder sigue intentando. — No queremos a Shield hurgando.

— No, ellos son molestos. — Thunder se ríe.

— Tienes que dejar ir a tus juguetes.

— Ellos me molestan a mí. — Tom se queja. — Quiero jugar con Tony y él tiene que traerlos.

— Es por eso que debes dejarlos ir, tal vez a Tony también.

— ¿Quieres decir?

— Sí, él no es un buen amigo. ¿Me equivoco? — Tom hace una mueca. Thor camina hacia él al decirle:

— Loki, no puedes escucharlo, él intenta manipularte. ¡Loki! —

Tom abraza a Thunder, le susurra:

— No quiero pensarlo… él es divertido… — Cierra sus ojos. — Los vengadores no son osos de felpa… —

Thor siente la magia recorrer su cuerpo. Los vengadores dejan de ser osos de felpa para volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo, todos siguen durmiendo. A la mañana siguiente. Los vengadores se despierta, corren a cambiarse de ropa para después perseguir a Tony.

Thor no recuerda la última vez que durmió tan bien. Hay alguien en sus brazos, ese aroma familiar. Se obliga a abrir los ojos, para ver que abraza a Loki. Su hermano duerme apaciblemente, sonríe, sin embargo comienza a despertar. Thor sonríe deslumbrantemente, está por darle los buenos días, cuando su hermano da un grito lleno de miedo.

Tom se arrastra lejos de Thor, cae de espaldas de la cama antes de correr a una esquina completamente aterrorizado. Nani y Rose llegan corriendo, abre la puerta para ver a Thor, el vengador vestido con su armadura, quien está hincado sobre la cama, mientras Tom se arrincona presa del terror.

Las mujeres sacan sus armas, apuntan al dios del trueno. Nani le dice:

— Si te mueves encontraremos la manera de matarte. —

Rose toma a su hermano, lo abraza, salen de la habitación y de la casa. Nani, antes de salir de la habitación le dice a Thor:

— Vete, márchate lejos de nosotros y nunca vuelvas. — Thor grita:

— ¡ES MI HERMANO! —

Thor se queda en la habitación, ve a Thunder quien cayó al suelo. El maldito muñeco parece burlarse de él. Thor extiende su mano, su martillo vuela a su palma al romper la pared, va a arrancar esa víbora de la vida de su hermano. Levanta su martillo en alto, pero antes de golpear, Thunder toma su tamaño completo, esquiva el golpe.

— Te lo advertí, Thor. — Thor le grita:

— ¡ES TU CULPA! —

Thunder se ríe, porque Thor es ciego. Abre sus fauces, deja salir llamas, las cuales se prenden de las paredes y los objetos. Mira por el agujero que Mjolnir hizo. La gente del pueblo lo observa, mientras la casa se quema. Ve lejos de la multitud a su hermano, quien lo mira con temor.

Thor vuelve su mirada, aún no extiende su mano para llamar a Mjolnir, sigue observando a Thunder quien se burla silenciosamente. Abre la puerta, se marcha sin tocar o dañar objeto, debe ir con Loki.

Thor sale de la casa, al tocar la calle se da cuenta que está en mitad de la nada, un campo estéril. Mira a su alrededor, no hay casas, no hay Loki. Grita lleno de frustración, va de un lado a otro, no puede ir al lado de su hermano, le ha perdido de nuevo. La lluvia cae copiosamente a su alrededor.

Nani da una taza de té a su hijo. Se sienta a su lado, lo abraza al decirle:

— Se ha ido. — Fuera la mañana es resplandeciente, un par de nubes navegan perezosas el cielo azul. — ¿Qué pasó?

— El monstruo… el monstruo de las agujas.

— Cariño, fue una pesadilla. Ese tipo no era el monstruo.

— ¿No?

— Era uno de los amigos de Tony. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿El hombre sin batería? —

Tom no responde, deja que el amor y el consuelo de su madre lave el terror de su piel. Rose llega para abrazar a su hermano y su madre.

Thor regresa a la torre, deja caer pesadamente a Mjolnir al piso, ya ha atardecido. Ve a sus amigos llegar, Clint deja caer una piedra mágica. Reconoce esa energía se trata de Loki, se acerca.

La roca proyecta un holograma de su hermano, al fondo se ve una habitación pequeña y gris, hay una puerta de metal. Loki dice:

— Arquero, Barton. Si ves esto es porque hemos tenido un éxito pequeño. Thanos no ha destruido tu mundo, mi hermana está muerta, la fisura no pudo ser cerrada y los Kaiju han comenzado a atacar. — Loki sonríe. — Ya debes ser uno de los amigos de Thor, así que ahora me odias. — Barton abre la boca, pero el holograma le dice:

— No es necesario. No tengo tiempo, no sé cuánto tiempo podré escapar del control de Thanos, el otro y el Infinito. He dejado para ti en Alemania un arco, un arma para que puedas enfrentar a los Kaiju. Está en el casillero 616. No puedo hacer más.

— Loki Sama… —

Los vengadores voltean para ver a Kyo, quien corre hacia el holograma. Lo abraza al decir:

— LOKI SAMA… — Kyo llora de felicidad. — LOKI SAMA… — Loki le dice:

— No tenemos mucho tiempo. Primero, quiero que ayudes al arquero a combatir a los Kaiju, cuánto y cómo es tu decisión. — Kyo da un paso atrás, se limpia las lágrimas. — Mi hijo, siento no haber sido tan fuerte como ustedes lo merecían. Si ves esto, es porque estoy muerto y mi magia ha comenzado a desaparecer.

— Loki Sama, no estás muy muerto. — Loki sonríe:

— Kyo, nunca cambiarás.

— Soy un Shikigami y tu hijo.

— Lo sé. Kyo, la guerra vendrá, tal vez la he retrasado demasiado. Tal vez debí dejarlos matar a los mortales. Esa ya no es mi decisión, sino de ustedes. Sabes lo que pienso de ellos…

— Son como niños, que deben ser protegidos desde las sombras.

— Sí. Sin embargo Thor está aquí, Odin se dará cuenta. No puedo saber cuánto tiempo pasará antes que Odin mande obediencia sobre Midgard. Deben estar preparados.

— ¿Cómo podremos enfrentarlos? Ellos mataron a mis padres, ellos…

— Kyo. — El holograma pone su mano sobre el hombro de Kyo. — Lo sé, lo lamento. Debí enfrentar a Thor, debí llegar antes, son tantas las cosas que debí hacer para evitarlo.

— Tú los encaraste y ellos te llevaron arrastrando. ¡NO PUDIMOS EVITARLO! — Loki abraza a Kyo.

— No es su culpa. — Loki deja ir a Kyo. — Escúchame. No soy tonto, siempre lo supe. Esta guerra podía retrasarse, pero no evitarse. Es por eso que debes regresar a nuestra casa. Ahí he dejado toda la información sobre Asgard y los nueve, amigos, enemigos, fortalezas, debilidades, mapas, todo está ahí. Preparé armas y suministros. Todos deben saber que Midgard no será tomado sin luchar.

— Loki Sama… — El holograma extiende sus manos, aparece una daga dorada en su diestra y una daga azul en su siniestra.

— Tómalas mi hijo. Con la daga dorada podrás matar a cualquier Asir. Con la daga azul debes matarme si soy un peligro, si finalmente Thanos ha roto mi mente TIENES QUE MATARME KYO.

— Sí, así lo haré… LO HARÉ LOKI SAMA.

— Si Asgard quiere guerra, deben dársela, pero si van a iniciar esto, deben matar a todo Asir, hombres, mujeres, niños, todos. Traten de no dañar el lugar. —

La puerta del fondo se abre, se ve a Barton entrar y decir:

— Llegó la hora. — Loki lo mira por un momento. El arquero se marcha al cerrar la puerta.

— Kyo deséame suerte, para que jamás tengas que ver esto. Kyo, ¿salvamos a mi hermana? — Kyo responde al borde del llanto:

— Sí, los mortales casi la matan junto al crucero de guerra de Thanos. Me puse tras el hombre verde, lo mataría como me enseñaste, iba a degollarlo, pero tú me dijiste que la salvara. Corrí, pasé junto al hombre de metal, entré a la funesta nave. — Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla derecha. — Seguí tu olor y me condujo a ella. La tomé, seguí corriendo, la explosión casi nos alcanza. Caímos, golpeé al hombre de metal y pudimos regresar antes que el portal colapsara.

— Gracias, Kyo. —

Todos ven a Loki dar la espalda, el holograma desaparece y la piedra se rompe para desintegrarse. Kyo se deja caer de rodillas, sostiene las armas que le han sido concedidas. Grita por Loki como si eso lo pudiera traer de regreso, pero sabe que no es así. Se incorpora, recupera la compostura, dice en voz alta:

— Yo Fenrir Lokisson, uno de los herederos de Nagasaki, exijo una audiencia con el alto concejo. — Los vengadores ven un grupo de figuras espectrales aparecer alrededor de Kyo. — Exijo en nombre de mi padre, que los mortales ya no sean nuestro menester. — Una de las figuras responde:

— Es sorprendente tu petición, viniendo de un Shikigami.

— ¡Ellos nos traicionaron! Violaron el sagrado juramento al mandar al hombre Gordo y al pequeño Chico de Manhattan a matarnos. No tenemos que seguir protegiéndolos. — Otra de las figuras pregunta:

— Kyo, ¿qué diría Loki Sama? — Kyo responde:

— Lo hago por él… — Otra figura amonesta:

— Habla tu dolor y rencor. — Kyo muestra las dagas:

— Loki Sama quiere que estemos listos para la guerra. Esta ocasión no seremos tomados por sorpresa. — Hay una exclamación general. — Esta es mi prueba. — Una figura dice:

— Aceptamos tener una audiencia con el Alto concejo. Te pedimos que recapacites tu moción. Si los mortales no son protegidos los Kaiju, Youmas, Yokais y otros seres los atacarán sin piedad. Millones morirán y su civilización será arrasada. No están listos.

— Ellos tienen a los Vengadores, los héroes más grandes de universo. — Una de las figuras pregunta:

— ¿Ellos derrotaron a Loki Sama?

— Sí. —

Las figuras murmuran, discuten por un minuto, finalmente una dice:

— Fenrir Lokisson, se le concede la audiencia con el alto consejo. Ante las pruebas expuestas. Si los mortales derrotaron a Loki Sama, deben tener fuerza, inteligencia, magia y vastos conocimientos de las amenazas; por ello apoyaremos la moción presentada. Si ellos derrotaron a Loki Sama están listos para defender totalmente a su mundo. La audiencia será en tres días, al amanecer, traiga a sus hermanos. — Kyo hace una reverencia:

— Lo agradezco. —

Las figuras desaparecen. Nora aparece, se acerca a Kyo, le informa:

— Los dioses están aquí, incluso los dioses menores. — Kyo pregunta son voltear a verla:

— ¿Me interesa lo que hagan los dioses? — Nora responde:

— No sé qué te molesta, pero debes hacer a un lado la mierda. Ellos están aquí por Loki Sama, van a ejecutarlo para forzar su renacimiento. — Kyo camina hacia Nora, le dice:

— Tal vez sería lo mejor. Nos ayudaría en la guerra, estaría de nuestro lado. Sería un dios de este mundo. Estaría libre de Odin y el Infinito. — Nora le da una cachetada al exclamar:

— ¡No! ¡Loki Sama es feliz! — Kyo la ve. — Lo veo sonreír, su sonrisa es tan suave como el día de su boda. ¿Quieres privarlo de eso? ¿Quieres quitarle su felicidad?

— Bien. Debemos evitar que los dioses lo maten. — Nora dice con preocupación:

— Kyo, eres un Shikigami, yo soy un tesoro sagrado. ¡No podemos enfrentarnos a los dioses sin un dios! — Thor da un paso al frente, levanta a Mjolnir, sonríe radiante, mientras dice:

— Yo soy Thor Odinson, dios del trueno. — Kyo y Nora lo observan un momento. Nora dice:

— Tú no puedes pelear contra los Kaiju. Eres inútil para ir contra los dioses. —

Kyo dice en tono despectivo. — Quédate jugando con tus amiguitos a ser un héroe. — Mira a Clint. — Loki Sama me dijo que te ayudara. — Lanza un cristal azul a Clint. — Por Loki Sama, sólo por él te ayudaré una vez. Rompe esta piedra y yo apareceré. —

Nora y Kyo desaparecen, dejan a los vengadores totalmente confundidos. Thor baja su brazo, se siente desolado. Tony toma otra copa antes de sugerir:

— Deberíamos ir a ver a Stranger… — Clint dice:

— No, yo iré a Alemania. — Capitán América ordena:

— Bien. Clint y Natasha irán a Alemania. Thor y Bruce irán a ver al doctor Strange. Tony y yo buscaremos a Loki, veremos si podemos ayudar. — Thor protesta:

— No, yo debo salvar a mi hermano. — Steve le dice:

— Thor, ninguno de nosotros sabe de cosas mágicas, tú viviste mucho tiempo al lado de Loki, tú debes tener una mejor idea. —

Thor sabe que debería, debería saber de magia, pero no es así.


	27. Chapter 27: Mi reino por una oportinidad

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios (que sus amables palabras me ayudan a seguir) y especiales a quienes suben esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas. Disculpen si no actualizo pronto, pero ya comenzaron las clases y este semestre pinta para ser carnicero xD jajajajajajaj**

**Saludos a todos los que no hablan español y leen esto con traductor, mil gracias a todos. Una estrellita feliz, para quien no habla español e intenta leer esta historia, mil gracias. **

**Lunatex: Muchas gracias por leer. ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Ya mejor? Muchas estrellitas felices, para que todo mejore pronto ^^**

**Mi canción favorita es Pain :D porque tiene mucho que ver con una turbulenta parte de mi vida xD cuando comencé a escribir.**

**Programa de televisión, pues, me gustan muchos, pero luego no los veo jajajajajaja… como Arrow, Supernatural, pero creo que El auto Increíble, porque fue una de las primeras que vi, ni me acuerdo de los capítulos xD pero siempre me encantó el carro jajajajajaja**

**¿Cuál es tu programa de televisión favorito y por qué? ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito?**

**hackeline83: Gracias por tu comentario. El Bullying no termina jajaja**

**Vedra77: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus amables palabras. En este capítulo inicia familiar jejejejeje. Lorelei aún no aparecerá, aún no sé cuando xD Amora puede ser que aparezca de nuevo. DeadPool llevará a Loki a conocer a sus amigos, ahí veremos a algunos villanos jojojojojojojo**

**Sí, le tocará usarlo mucho, mucho, ese Arco, tanto que Clint no se dará abasto. **

**Thor tiene que recibir muchos golpes antes de darse cuenta xD más de uno se lo dirá y se lo ha dicho. **

**Donald volverá a aparecer pronto xD jajaajajjaja Sí, Tony y Tom a su momento se arreglarán. **

**No creo que ni Odin aprenda a ser buen papá ni la gente aprecie a Loki. Es difícil ganar la confianza de Loki. Thanos y el Infinito tendrán su momento. **

**¡MI REINO POR UNA OPORTUNIDAD!**

Natasha y Clint suben a un avión, no van a perder tiempo. Thor y Bruce llegan a la casa de Strange, donde el doctor revisa cientos de pesados volúmenes de mitología japonesa. Tony sobrevuela New York algo borracho, mientras Steve se dirige a dónde han reportado gritos, explosiones y sonidos de batalla, porque nadie ha visto nada. Desafortunadamente no son los únicos viendo, los medios de comunicación están muy interesados.

La noche transcurre infructuosa, al igual que los siguientes días. Clint y Natasha regresan con el arco, el cual es hermoso. Fina madera tallada con cuidado, parece una reliquia celta, preciosa, pero aparentemente no mágica.

Los vengadores están reunidos alrededor de la mesa, no tienen más datos. Strange ha encontrado mucha información, pero no pueden afirmar o descartar nada. El dios de las historias aparece, está sentado en una silla con los pies sobre la mesa, pregunta:

— ¿Por qué tan tristes? — Tony comenta al beber un vaso con whisky:

— No hay noticias de Tom. — El dios de las historias cuestiona:

— ¿No deberían estar felices? Un enemigo menos y esa mierda de héroes. — Natasha responde:

— No, cuando el enemigo tiene de enemigos algo más grande. — El dios de las historias pregunta:

— ¿Y? Son los héroes, podrán con eso y más. — Thor cuestiona:

— ¿Has venido a regodearte?

— No, en realidad no. — El dios de las historias mira a Thor. — Escuché que Tom los convirtió en ositos de felpa. Quería verlo. — Clint le dice:

— Lamento decepcionarte, pero lo hemos resuelto. — El dios de las historias pregunta al dios del trueno:

— ¿Lo resolvieron o alguien más lo hizo? — Thor no responde. Steve cuestiona:

— ¿Tú sabes de magia? — El dios de las historias responde:

— Yo soy magia. — Bruce pregunta:

— ¿Sabes algo de los Shikigamis?

— ¿Shikigamis? Déjame pensar… Yo lo sabía… — Mira al techo, lo piensa unos instantes. — Son espíritus invocados por los Onmyouji. Hay algo más… no lo recuerdo. — Bruce se queja:

— Eso dijo Strange, incluso invocó algunos, pero nada que sirviera. — El dios de las historias cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué quieren un Shikigami? — Clint dice:

— No queremos uno, sino El Shikigami. — Tony dice:

— Un tal Kyo. — El dios de las historias comienza a buscar en sus bolsillos, saca un puñado de papeles rectangulares, los alisa, pregunta:

— ¿Saben alguno de sus nombres? — Natasha responde:

— Fenrir Lokisson. —

El dios de las historias aparece un pincel y escribe el nombre en el papel, lo toma entre los dedos índice y anular de su mano derecha, extiende su mano izquierda al hacer la invocación. Un enorme perro aparece ante ellos, su pelaje es blanco y sus ojos amarillos. El dios de las historias reprende:

— Es un Inugami. —

El enorme perro se lanza hacia el dios de las historias quien forma una barrera. El can se lanza contra el obstáculo, quiere rasgar en pedazos a quien lo ha invocado. El dios de las historias le dice:

— No seas cascarrabias Inugami. — Kyo le dice:

— Rompe el fuda y verás cuán cascarrabias soy. — El dios de las historias se ríe al decirle:

— Si lo rompo intentarás matarme. — Kyo responde al mostrar los dientes:

— ¿Quién dice que no lo intento ahora? —

El dios de las historias voltea para ser golpeado por la cola de una serpiente. Los vengadores intenta intervenir, pero no pueden, es como si los combatientes fueran fantasmas. Kyo grita:

— ¡ROMPAN EL FUDA! —

El dios de las historias golpea a la serpiente, logra escapar. Salta para esquivar dos rayos. Entre la conmoción pierde el papel y una chica vestida como una novia japonesa lo rompe.

La barrera que contiene a Kyo cae. Kyo toma su forma humana, agarra las dagas que Loki Sama le ha dado, salta sobre el dios de las historias para matarlo, pero antes de hacerlo la voz de una mujer lo detiene:

— ¡ALTO TODOS! —

Kyo da un salto mortal hacia atrás, guarda las dagas. Los otros atacantes se alejan. Una mujer hermosa, pelirroja, vestida con botas altas y un bikini rojo llega. Su cabello ondea y exhibe con orgullo sus marcas de ángel. Ella regaña:

— ¡JORMUNDGANDER! ¡Aparece ahora mismo! Un joven de veinte seis años aparece, su piel es blanca como su cabello, sus ojos son violetas, viste un kimono blanco. — Narfi y Vali dejen de acechar. — Un par de jóvenes de veinte cuatro años aparecen, son gemelos, su cabello es rojizo y sus ojos de un tono dorado. Visten con zapatos deportivos, pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y playeras negras que dice "Bad". — Hela. — Una joven vestida como una novia japonesa, todo su cuerpo está cubierto sale de un rincón. — Kyo, ¿qué diría mi hermano de todos ustedes? — Jormungander señala:

— ¡Él comenzó! — Ella dice:

— No me importa quién comenzó. Mi hermano los educó mejor que esto. Todos tienen que volver a ver al alto concejo, eso es más importante que una pelea callejera. — El dios de las historias se sacude la ropa al comentar:

— Gracias por lo que me toca. — Ella le dice a sus sobrinos:

— ¡Largo! — Los hijos de Loki desaparecen. Ella extiende su mano al dios de las historias quien corresponde el gesto. — Soy Ángela Lokissister, ángel de Heven. — El dios de las historias dice:

— Loki Odinson, dios de las historias y vagabundo. — Ángela sonríe:

— Encantada. Trata de no meterte en problemas.

— Los problemas se meten conmigo. — Ella le dice:

— Si quieres venir a cenar, llámame, me encargaré de los chicos. — El dios de las historias dice:

— Gracias, pero tendré trabajo. — Ella se burla:

— Pobre alma llena de deberes. Cuando tengas tiempo y si seguimos vivos debemos reunirnos.

— Que las nornas lo quieran. — Ángela desaparece. Tony se acerca al dios de las historias al preguntar:

— ¿Quién era ese bombón?

— Ángela, hija de Odin y Frigga, princesa de Asgard. —

Thor siente que su vida se va más al abismo. No puede recuperar a su hermano de toda la vida, ahora tiene una hermana de la cual no sabía. El dios de las historias le dice:

— Ya huele a quemado, deja de pensar tanto Thor. — Thor abre su boca para reclamar, pero el dios de las historias le dice. — Seguir haciendo lo mismo es seguir obteniendo el mismo resultado. — Thor se queja:

— ¡He intentado todo! — El dios de las historias rueda los ojos:

— Ese es el problema con Asgard, no cambia. Todo se queda estancado en un ciclo interminable. — Señala a Tony. — Tú le vas a ayudar. Tom vendrá, aparecerá por aquí hoy. Lo vas a entretener hasta las doce del mediodía. — Señala a Thor. — Tú, tienes que eres digno, un poco digno. Incluso si no tienes una marca de rey, si demuestras ser digno de su atención dejará de alejarte. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?, Sonrisitas. — El dios de las historias responde:

— Voy a jugarme el todo por el todo. Ama los juegos y las apuestas, le propondré un reto. — Señala a Thor. — Si te ofrece algo de comer, lo aceptas sin dudar o pestañar. — Steve pregunta:

— ¿Es importante?

— Al parecer sí, si tú rechazas su oferta rechazas su amistad. — Le advierte a Tony. — Stark, no pelees con él, tú le diviertes pero le estás dejando de agradar. —

El dios de las historias desaparece. Tony se sirve otra copa al preguntar:

— ¿Quién quiere un trago? —

Thor niega al ir a buscar otro enfoque, necesita ganar esta ocasión. Debe dejar de quedarse parado y ver cómo otros se llevan a su hermano. Intenta pensar en todo lo que hizo su otro yo de la otra dimensión. Sin embargo Loki no es su prometido sino su hermano.

Cerca del medio día hay un disturbio en la torre, se trata de James Rodes, Rhodey, quien ha venido a pedir mesura a Tony, quien no ha parado de sobrevolar borracho. Como de costumbre ellos comienzan a pelear en el gimnasio. Ninguno de los vengadores va a ver, puesto que se ha hecho común tales visitas.

Lo que es diferente esta ocasión es que Tony está más que borracho, se encuentra debilitado por no comer ni dormir. Rhodey se lanza enfundado en Máquina de Guerra. Tony trastabilla y cae al piso dentro de su traje de Iron Man. Antes que Máquina de Guerra aseste un golpe recibe una patada que le manda contra la pared.

Rhodey intenta bloquear los golpes, pero todos son certeros, sin esperarlo la armadura caer. Puede ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su agresor, su piel blanca, su cabello negro, un traje impecable y una mano que introduce los dedos al concreto al cortarlo con trayectoria hacia el cuello. Tony se da cuenta, grita:

— ¡Es mi amigo! — Tom saca su mano de la pared, sonríe al decir:

— Me disculpo. Lo he confundido con un enemigo del señor Stark. — Rhodey le pregunta:

— ¿Cómo hiciste esto? — Tom responde como si fuera obvio:

— Puntos de presión. La armadura tiene puntos débiles, al golpearlos e desarticula. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿A qué debo tu agradable visita? — Tom se encuclilla a su lado, le entrega un sobre blanco:

— El señor Hammer, lo invita a la fiesta de gala de esta noche, dónde dará a conocer el nuevo rumbo de Hammer Industries. — Tony se burla:

— Suenas como un comercial. — Tom le extiende la mano para ayudarle a levantar al decir:

— Lo sé y lo odio. Pero esta noche es mi última noche en esa compañía. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Cómo terminaste con ese idiota?

— Fuiste tú. Hiciste que me despidieran, he tenido algunos trabajos eventuales. — Agrega. — La cláusula de confidencialidad me impide hablar de cualquier cosa relacionada con Strak Industries. Debiste ver su cara, sus ojos rodaban de la furia, fue muy divertido. — Tony balbucea:

— Vuelve a trabajar conmigo. — Tom sonríe:

— Estás muy borracho. — Tony se queja:

— Es horrible. No hay amor… no hay panecillos… las juntas… son un infierno. — Tom dice:

— Aún tengo pendientes Tony…

— Dile a Liby. — Tom está por negarse, pero al ver el deplorable estado del héroe señala:

— Sigo enojado contigo. —

Tom toma su teléfono celular, llama a Liby, le dice:

— Termina de entregar las invitaciones. Sí, gracias. — Le pregunta a Tony:

— ¿Feliz?

— Sí. —

Tom ayuda a Tony, le pide a JARVIS que le quite la armadura. Lo manda a bañar mientras él le hace algo de comer. Rhodey entra a la cocina, ver al joven cortando hábilmente animalitos de fruta, pregunta:

— ¿Quién eres?

— Tom, ex asistente del señor Stark. — Rhodey cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

— ¿Qué?

— TODO, maldición. Me quitaste el traje, luego lo de la pared.

— Como lo dije antes, sólo se deben tocar los puntos precisos. — Jarvis anuncia:

— La señorita Potts quiere hablar con usted, Joven Tom. —

Pepper entra a la cocina, donde Tom deja la taza de café junto a la comida de Tony. Rhodey sabe que es el momento de salir corriendo, así que se disculpa. Pepper le dice:

— Supe que estás trabajando con Hammer. — Tom responde:

— Se me asignó como parte de la seguridad para la fiesta de esta noche. He entregado al señor Stark la invitación y usted ya debió recibir la suya.

— Sí, ya la tengo, gracias.

— ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo señorita Pepper?

— Quiero que vuelvas a ser el asistente de Tony. — Tom le da una sonrisa de lado al asegurar:

— No puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Un agente no es asignado de nuevo si ha fracasado en su misión.

— Tom, tú no fracasaste. — Pepper señala a la mesa. — Mira, Tony jamás había comido frutas y verduras de buena gana. Cuando tú estabas iba a las juntas, incluso tenía una idea de lo que se trataban. Tom, por favor. Te necesitamos. — Tom responde:

— Lo siento, señorita Pepper, pero no puedo. Usted conoce las políticas. Debería hablar con Nani. —

Pepper está por decir algo, cuando su teléfono suena, le informa que tiene una reunión importante. Ella se despide, sale para encontrar a Tony en la puerta, ambos se dan un saludo rápido. Tony mira su desayuno, comida, cena, lo que sea, café humeante, panecillos, ensalada de frutas con forma de animalitos. Toma asiento, dice:

— Siempre esplendido. — Tom rueda los ojos al decir:

— No te acostumbres. — Tony mira discretamente su reloj, faltan quince minutos para las doce. — Tengo que volver al trabajo.

— Tom, esperan. Me gustaría que tú y los chicos vinieran a ver películas.

— Tony, no voy a soportar que el señor rectitud América me calle.

— Si vienes, iré a la tonta fiesta de Hammer.

— Está bien, supongo.

— ¿Por qué no les hablas y que vengan? — Tom saca su teléfono celular, lo pone sobre la mesa, indaga:

— ¿Por qué?, ¿qué está pasando?

— Soy una persona amable y sensible, intento arreglar las cosas. Incluso te daré un regalo. — Tom lo mira con desconfianza al asegurar:

— Eres terrible dando regalos.

— Vamos, todos merecemos oportunidades.

— Es cierto. —

Tom toma su teléfono, manda algunos mensajes. Las respuestas llegan casi de inmediato, le advierte a Tony:

— Traeré a un chico que conocí hace poco y debo dejar a Tori con Dimitri.

— ¿Por qué no traes a Tori?

— Le diré a Miguel que lo traiga. —

Tony ve a Tom mandar más mensajes. Intenta preguntar:

— ¿Qué has hecho?

— Lo de siempre, cosas… —

Clint entra a la cocina, ve a Tony y Loki, se siente nervioso, ahora que sabe que Loki estaba también bajo el control de otra persona. Es inevitable que sienta algo de ira y rencor, pero ya no ese odio descarnado. Se acerca, saluda amablemente:

— Hola. — Tom voltea a verlo, pero no responde, Tony está muy ocupado comiendo panecillo como para responder. — ¿Qué hacen? — Tom responde:

— Organizando. Tony nos invitó a ver películas. — Clint pregunta:

— ¿Qué clase de películas te gustan? — Tom deja de teclear, mira al arquero, cuestiona con desconfianza:

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué eres amable de pronto? — Clint intenta:

— Estaba enojado, porque creía que eras Loki… — Tom interrumpe:

— Mientes. — Clint mira a Tony, pero este está más concentrado bebiendo café que en el entorno:

— Yo… quería disculparme.

— No hay rencor.

— Loki, yo… — Clint sabe que la ha embarrado cuando Tom vuelve a mirarlo, pero esta ocasión de manera fría, lo escucha decir:

— No soy Loki. No me interesa lo que tengas que decirle y sus problemas. Será mejor que me marche. — Le dice a Tony. — Nos veremos otro día, si vas a la fiesta de Hammer ahí nos veremos. Adiós. —

El dios de las historias aparece, señala a Tom con su báculo al decir:

— No tan rápido, pequeño saltamontes. Tenemos un juego que seguir. — Tom responde:

— Estoy ocupado.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo? — Tom mira al dios de las historias al decirle:

— No tengo miedo.

— Bien.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Tengo en mente una apuesta. — Tom se interesa:

— Suena interesante.

— Lo es. ¿Quieres saber?

— Sí.

— Se trata de esto. Tienes que salir con Thor, un día. Si él muestra ser un poco digno de su atención, un poquito, yo gano, de lo contrario tú ganas.

— ¿Qué gana el ganador?

— Fácil, algo que el otro tenga. Cualquier cosa. ¿Aceptas? —

— Si gano querré lo que más atesoras. — El dios de las historias dice:

— No te diré lo que quiero. — Tom pregunta:

— ¿Por qué ayudas a ese imbécil?

— Porque lo debo.

— No sirve de nada pagarle a otro. — El dios de las historias asegura:

— Puedo intentar. — Tom le advierte:

— Espero que no te arrepientas por tan insensata decisión. — El dios de las historias le dice:

— Jamás he sido sensato, al menos no lo recuerdo. — Tom sonríe, pregunta:

— ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

— Mucha basura ¿y tú?

— Algunos avances, con tu pedido. Sin embargo tenemos un trato.

— No lo he olvidado. — El dios de las historias pregunta. — ¿No te cansas?

— ¿De qué?

— No sé, de trabajar…

— No, porque no puedo mantenerme quieto.

— ¿Por qué?

— El sonido, ese horrible sonido que escucho en el silencio, me enloquece, así que hago cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Lo normal, creo. ¿Tú te cansas? ¿Te cansas de tu vida?

— En ocasiones, es muy aburrido vivir tanto.

— No me gustaría vivir tanto. Pero estoy muriendo, así que no me preocupa. — El dios de las historias pregunta:

— ¿Podrías curarte?

— ¿Para qué? Nani morirá en veinte o treinta años, Miguel y mis amigos no vivirán para siempre. Tori tampoco es inmortal, como no lo es Dimitri o Stark. Me quedaría solo, en un mundo que al confundirme con Loki me odia.

— ¿Qué hay de Thor? — Tom rueda los ojos:

— ¡Vamos! No es mi amigo, es amigo de Tony. Representa nada para mí, al igual que su perra loca y los tres alegres asesino. Si pudieras morir, ¿morirías? — El dios de las historias lo piensa un momento:

— No lo sé, no me lo he planteado. — Tom cambia de tema:

— Él me tiene que invitar, yo no lo voy a invitar. Le daré tres días a partir de hoy, tienes que admitir que soy generoso. — El dios de las historias se burla:

— Tan generoso que no puedo creerlo. — Tom sonríe, antes que responda con sarcasmo su teléfono suena.

— Un minuto. — Contesta. — Es inaceptable, son flores blancas, no rojas, no amarillas. BLANCAS. Si no puede cumplir mi pedido debe hacer un reembolso, sus servicios deficientes no son requeridos. ¿Esperar? ¿Qué? No voy a esperar. Debe cumplir con su parte del trato, si no puede debe afrontar las consecuencias. Sí. ¿Es una amenaza? Acepto su disculpa, pero quiero que las flores estén en su lugar en media hora. No hay más tiempo. — El dios de las historias:

— ¿Problemas?

— Nada grave, pero debo ir a supervisar. ¿Algún asunto qué falte por tratar? — El dios de las historias responde:

— No, por el momento. ¿Sabes pelear? — Tom responde:

— Un poco. —

El dios de las historias está por decir algo, cuando sin esperarlo siente un golpe en su pecho, sus pies elevarse y está tendido en el piso. Mira a Tom, quien sonríe, le comenta:

— Tenemos que jugar la siguiente vez. — Tom responde:

— No prometo nada. Ahora me tengo que ir. — Le dice a Tony. — Voy a volver. — Le advierte al dios de las historias. — Explícale las reglas, no aceptaré trampas. —

Tony sigue comiendo tranquilo, se siente menos mareado. El dios de las historias, no quiere hacerlo, pero es necesario. Se teletransporta a la habitación de Thor, ve al rubio sentado en el suelo, con las manos juntas, mientras piensa. Se aproxima sigilosamente, lleva su cetro tras su espalda, se inclina un poco al decir:

— Una moneda por tus pensamientos… — Thor mira al recién llegado, intenta sonreír, pero no puede, confiesa:

— ¿Cómo puedo aproximarme a Loki? ¿Cómo puedo demostrarle que lo aprecio y he cambiado? ¿Cómo si sigo cayendo en los viejos errores? ¡CÓMO PUEDO SOPORTAR QUE PREFIERA A CUALQUIER OTRO SOBRE MÍ! —

El dios de las historias se sienta frente a Thor, a una distancia adecuada, no se ha enfrentado a un dilema igual. Informa:

— Él va a darte una oportunidad. Tienes que invitarlo a salir, en un lapso de tres días. Piensa algún lugar que te gustaría compartir. Sobre todo, debes demostrarle que eres digno de su atención. — Thor vuelve a preguntar:

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo llevarlo a Asgard, no creo que él lo permita o algunos de esos mortales que giran alrededor. ¿Dónde comienzo? —

El dios de las historias sabe que le espera una larga jornada, tiene que avanzar antes que Tom regrese con sus amigos. Tony termina de comer, tira los trastos en el fregadero, recuerda que Tom y sus amigos vendrán, corre a la ducha, le pide a JARVIS que haga un extenso catálogo de películas y advierta a los vengadores.

Los vengadores reciben de diferentes maneras la noticia. Capitán América no quiere hacer callar a los chicos escandalosos. Clint se encuentra en conflicto, porque le gustaría que la relación con Tom fuera menos ríspida, más con las últimas pruebas, pero aún tiene mucha ira en su interior. Viuda Negra lo ve como una oportunidad. Bruce sólo sonríe sin decidir si ver películas con el chico que lo drogó. Thor se levanta de inmediato, decide agradecer al dios de las historias y acicalarse, debe causar una muy buena impresión.

Capitán América decide irse, pero al dirigirse al ascensor este se abre, escucha voces, son los amigos de Tom quienes vienen acompañados de DeadPool, un perro y Bucky quien sostiene la correa del can. Tori ladra alegremente, mientras Bucky camina silencioso a pesar de calzar botas, lleva un pantalón negro, una playera manga larga negra con una un signo radioactivo impreso en el pecho y guantes. Flor le ofrece ositos de goma a todo el grupo, ellos pasan junto al Cap al darle un saludo frío. Tony aparece, extiende los brazos al decir:

— Los estaba esperando. —

Los chicos saludan calurosamente a Tony, Flor le ofrece ositos de goma mientras canta la canción del osito gominola. Asgard lo deja acariciar a Lucky Loki. Miguel presenta a Bucky:

— Tony conoce a nuestro nuevo acompañante, hasta que él quiera, Winter. — Miguel le indica a Winter que extienda su mano y salude a Tony. El soldado lo hace. Tony comenta:

— Dicen que los silenciosos son los peores. — El soldado voltea a ver a Miguel al preguntar:

— ¿Dónde está Snow White? — Cris responde:

— Tuvo un problema con la florería, se retrasará unos minutos. — Winter entrega la correa de Tori a Georgia, al informar:

— Iré por Snow White. —

El soldado camina hacia el ascensor. Las puertas se abren y Tom sale acompañado de Kyo. Saluda a todos, menos al Capitán a quien ignora:

— He llegado. Me encontré a este amiguito merodeando. — Kyo da una sonrisa dentada. Winter da un golpe en la nuca a Tom al decirle:

— Punk. —

Tony dice:

— Pasen, disfruten de mi magnánima hospitalidad. — Tom comenta:

— Tan magnánima que SHIELD puede atacarte mientras duermes. — Tony ignora el comentario, continúa:

— He hecho una gran selección de películas. ¿Qué quieren ver? —

Capitán América aprovecha para acercarse a su amigo, a Bucky, quien está en la torre de los vengadores después de tanto buscarlo. Bucky lo ve como si no lo reconociera.

— Bucky, soy yo, Steve. — Bucky lo mira un momento, pero no logra reconocerlo. — Bucky, te he buscado por tanto tiempo. —

Su momento es interrumpido por Thor, quien aparece sonriente, da una palmada en la espalda a Steve. Winter aprovecha la distracción para regresar junto al grupo. Thor dice:

— Amigo Steve, hoy será una tarde gloriosa. —

Los chicos ya se han acomodado, han dividido la sala en dos, con una línea de cojines que los divide. Tony les lanza los cojines al sentarse. Los muchachos comienzan a sacar los alimentos que han llevado, entregan un tazón de palomitas a Winter. Los asesinos han llegado, toman lugar a una distancia respetuosa. Thor y Steve intentan acercarse, pero Tori les gruñe. Natasha pregunta de pronto, cuando los muchachos están discerniendo sobre lo que verán:

— ¿Cómo conocieron a Winter? — Miguel voltea a Ver a Tom, al decir:

— Es cierto, prometiste contarnos. — Tom comienza a contar:

— Fue hace tres días, cuando regresé a New York. Caminaba a casa, estaba lloviendo, después de recoger a Tori. Tori de pronto salió corriendo, fui tras él. Nos metimos a un callejón, ahí estaba Winter, recargado en una pared, con su brazo herido, había mucha sangre. Me acerqué para tomar su pulso y él tomó mi muñeca con su mano de metal. Él agonizaba entre la lluvia y la suciedad. Winter se desmayó. — El soldado asiente. — Llamé a Dimitri. Esperé ahí, él aún sostenía mi muñeca, mientras el paraguas nos cubría de la tormenta a los tres. Ahora Winter es mío, porque lo encontré. — El soldado le da otro golpe en la nuca a Tom al decirle:

— Punk. — Miguel lo regaña:

— Tom, Winter es una persona, no lo puedes adoptar como si fuera un perrito. — Mira al soldado. — Sin ofender amigo. — Continúa. — Él se puede ir cuando quiera y hacer lo que quiera. — Tom pregunta:

— ¿Se irá?, ¿me abandonará como el osito? — Miguel sonríe al responder:

— Claro que no. Ese oso no era tuyo Tom, sólo te usó para que lo llevaras con su familia. — Cris amonesta:

— Miguel, estás siendo cruel.

— Me disculpo. — Tom mira a Cris, quien dice:

— Sabes cómo se pone en ocasiones. — Winter pregunta:

— ¿El oso? — Flor explica:

— Tom, encontró un oso de felpa, vestido como Thor, como se parecía a Thunder decidió adoptarlo. Alguien le dijo a Tom que el oso tenía una familia y tenía que llevarlo con ellos. Hace tres días, Tom tuvo una pesadilla horrible y el oso desapareció. Arizona dice que pudo tratarse de un esbirro de algún hechicero. Cada quién tiene una teoría diferente. — Tom dice:

— Se fue, me abandonó, me dejó por alguien mejor. Sin más teorías. No hablemos más de eso, que no lo vale. — Miguel se disculpa sinceramente:

— Tom, lo siento, no quise hacerte daño. Me dejé llevar. — Tom asiente. Thor intenta decir algo, pero antes de decirlo Georgia pregunta:

— ¿Qué película vamos a ver? — Asgard dice:

— Madagascar tres. —

Todos voltean a ver a Asgard al estar de acuerdo. Winter acaricia a Tori, al inicio sin poner atención a la película, hasta que escucha un mormullo. Los chicos miran a la agente pelirroja de control de animales y a la agente rusa de Shield. El soldado mira la pantalla, de inmediato hace la comparación y sin poderlo evitar sonríe, mientras los chicos carcajean.

DeadPool señala descaradamente a la Viuda Negra, se burla y le recalca el parecido al llevar su dedo de la francesa a la rusa. Miguel se atraganta de la risa. Cris le acompaña mientras golpea el suelo con el puño. Georgia ríe ruidosamente. Flor se ríe de manera aguda y por momentos parece ahogarse. Asgard sonríe. Tom ríe suavemente, cubre su boca con sus manos mientras sus hombros se mueven suavemente. Tony comparte el chiste, mientras el resto de los vengadores los observan desaprobatoriamente, a excepción de Thor, quien intenta ir hacia ese otro lado para compartir el momento. Viuda Negra no va a soportarlos, así que silenciosamente se levanta y se ve, seguida de Clint.

Flor baila a momentos durante la película. Los chicos dan comentarios, se ríen, mientras comen y hacen una guerra de palomitas. Tony pocas ocasiones se ha divertido tanto, lanza puños de rosetas de maíz, come panecillos, comparte comentarios ácidos con Tom, comenta sobre aspectos técnicos con Miguel; acompaña a Flor en algún bailecillo, planea con Georgia la próxima asistencia a convención y acaricia al gatito Lucky.

Al terminar la película de Madagascar ponen a "Mi villano favorito 2." Cuando aparece la agente pelirroja los muchachos comienzan a decirle a Tom, cosas como:

— Es justo tu tipo.

— Es muy bonita.

— Es agente…

— Está casada. — Todos ríen. Tom les dice:

— Si fuera real tal vez saldría con ella, claro si no estuviera casada. — Tony comenta:

— Viuda Negra está soltera y es pelirroja. — Tom responde:

— No es alguien divertido, tanta seriedad y asuntos importantes. Es linda, pero no es mi tipo. — El ingeniero insiste:

— ¿Cuál es tu tipo? — Flor cuestiona con interés:

— ¿Qué hay del asunto francés? — Tom la mira, sonríe descaradamente al decir:

— Fue trabajo, pero fue muy divertido. — Georgia comenta:

— Podrías ir a Francia. Vivir una historia de amor a la francesa. — Tom niega:

— No. — Miguel cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué no? Te gusta, lo dijiste. ¡Ve y tómale!

— No. — Vuelve a negar Tom. — Tal vez, después de Dubái. — Los chicos dan un griterío de alegría, Cris abraza a Tom al felicitarlo:

— Así se habla. Eres el chico del plan. Ve por el asunto francés. — DeadPool se queja:

— No pueden irse. Peter se fue a Inglaterra… Todos mis amigos se van. — Tom le asegura:

— Sólo es una posibilidad. Además siempre podremos visitarnos y salir. Como este sábado. Vamos a ir al parque, hacer algo divertido, dijiste que me presentarías a tus amigos. —

DeadPool queda conforme, comienza a ensoñar con todo lo que harán en sábado. Cuando la película termina, Asgard pide, ordena, a Kyo:

— Kyo, nos has prometido una historia sobre Loki Sama. —

El joven Inugami se levanta, las luces se apagan, aparece una figura luminosa entre sus manos al llenar la habitación de magia. Comienza a relatar con una sonrisa:

— Hace mucho tiempo, pero no demasiado. Ciento veintinueve años después de la guerra con los Kaiju, una nueva amenaza llegó del cielo cargada de oscuridad. — Forma la imagen de algo precipitándose, explotando y extendiéndose por el mundo. — Los Ayakashis, youmas y otras criaturas se volvieron violentas, los humanos se sumieron en la oscuridad. — Aparece la luna y figuras espectrales brillantes. — La familia lunar fue atacada, los guardianes lucharon contra el miedo. — Se ve una pelea entre la luz y la oscuridad. — Loki Sama intentó explicarles, hacerles entender que los humanos debían luchar, si ellos no lo hacían siempre serían dependientes, ya que siempre debe perpetuarse el equilibrio. — Se ve una figura verde, quien mueve sus manos como si hablara por medio de gestos.

— Ellos no lo escucharon y él les permitió seguir. Encerraron a la oscuridad, bajo mil llaves, en una prisión infranqueable y un valiente guardián; pero el tiempo corría de diferente manera, pasó mucho tiempo para el guardián y tras caer en una mentira fue corrompido. La bondad se hizo más fuerte en los corazones, pero jamás desapareció la negrura. La oscuridad regresó y se sumó a la nueva creada por los humanos. — Se ve oscuridad emerger de un hueco. — Volvió en el tiempo, al momento que cayó y el ciclo comenzó. Todo se repetía una y otra vez como una maldición, hasta que la oscuridad atacó a los dioses. —

Se ve una luz verde que ilumina el campo de batalla. Hay armas esparcidas, espadas rotas, cuerpos y un líquido carmesí. Kyo sigue contando:

— Loki Sama salió de Nagasaki. Nos dejó una luz en el cielo. Se despidió de cada uno como si no fuera a volver. Al tener sus labios cocidos, nos explicó con sus manos que la luz nos protegería, hasta que su magia se agotara. —

Las líneas forman la silueta de Loki, quien camina entre los cuerpos, es acompañado por siete siluetas humanas. Ellos luchan contra la oscuridad, mientras la representación de Loki sigue avanzando.

— Mis padres y los dioses supervivientes se enfrentaron a la oscuridad. Loki Sama tenía un plan fácil, dejarse comer por la oscuridad y explotar su magia. Mis padres se opusieron, intentaron otras alternativas, pero al fallar los hechizos, Loki Sama saltó a la oscuridad, desapareció. Momentos de silencio antes de la explosión y la luz. —

Las líneas forman al mundo, el cual es envuelto por un fulgor verde.

— Mis padres buscaron a Loki Sama, al igual que los dioses. Encontraron a la criatura que fue dejada a la deriva y después de dos años a Loki Sama. Sin su magia, todos pudieron ver su verdad al igual que el día que llegó. Fue arrastrado por el mar a la playa, sólo un pequeño niño con los labios cosidos. —

Las luces se encienden de nuevo. Asgard pregunta:

— ¿Él estaba herido? — Kyo responde:

— Sí, no podía despertar. Pasaron siete años para que despertara y estaba bien, de nuevo con su magia ocultado su debilidad aparente a todos. — Miguel indaga:

— ¿Sigue encendida la luz? La luz que Loki les dejó, ¿sigue prendida? — Kyo niega.

— Se ha extinguido hace veinte horas, seis minutos, ocho segundos. — Flor cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿la oscuridad volverá? — Kyo intenta responder:

— Nadie lo sabe. Aún queda la prisión que formuló Loki Sama para ellos, cuando derriben la puerta lo sabremos. — Intenta decir despreocupado. — Loki Sama nos explicó que el universo intenta mantener un equilibrio. Además no es nuestro asunto, sino de ustedes, los humanos. — DeadPool asegura:

— Los cortaré con mis katanas. — Kyo sonríe, niega:

— No servirán, necesitas magia y luz. —

Kyo está por responder, cuando aparece Nora, ella informa con desesperación:

— ¡HAN ESCAPADO! ¡LA PUERTA SEQUEBRÓ! ¡KYO ELLOS HAN SALIDO A ESTE MUNDO! — Kyo voltea a verla, cuestiona:

— ¿Qué ocurrió Nora?

— ¡LA OSCURIDAD! ¡AL APAGARSE LA LUZ LA PRISIÓN SE DESBARATÓ! ¡ELLOS AHORA REGRESARÁN! — Kyo le ordena:

— Nora, cálmate. Informa a los dioses, yo iré a decirle al hombre en la luna. —

Nora asiente, corre para desaparecer. Kyo hace una reverencia al comentar:

— Disculpadme, debo partir. — Pide al ver que Tom está dormido. — Cuiden de él. Intentaremos contenerlos, porque clamarán por venganza contra Loki Sama. — Asgrad asegura:

— No pasarán. — DeadPool muestra sus katanas, las besa antes de asegurar:

— Yo voy a cortar a cada uno de esos malditos. —

Los chicos asienten y Kyo desaparece. Flor cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué está durmiendo tanto? ¿Está bien? — Asgard informa:

— Agotamiento mágico. Descanso absoluto. — Los chicos parecen desanimados. Tony gana la pregunta a DeadPool:

— ¿Es malo? — Georgia dice:

— Él no se quedará en cama un día… — El teléfono de Tom suena, él se despierta al responder:

— ¿Hola? Voy para allá. — Tom se levanta, dice. — Mis amigos sigue el problema con las flores, ¿vienen? —

Los chicos se levantan, incluso DeadPool quien grita:

— ¡Vamos! —

Tony se incorpora, dice con premura:

— Un minuto, espera un minuto. — Tony sale corriendo.

El soldado del Invierno se incorpora, silencioso camina hacia la puerta, mientras Tori lo sigue. Steve intenta seguirlo, hablarle, pero es detenido por el perro quien le gruñe y ladra. Thor intenta hacer camino hacia su hermano, pero DeadPool se lo impide, mientras abraza a Tom y grita:

— ¡ES MÍO! ¡BEASTIE BOY IS MY FRIEND! —

Tom sólo sonríe, le parece muy gracioso. Tony regresa, lleva entre sus manos una gran caja de regalo, la entrega a Tom, al decir, porque no va a disculparse, es Tony Stark y no se disculpa:

— Es para ti… —

Tom la acepta, jala el listón, abre la tapa, saca un viejo libro. Se trata de un grimorio, antes de que pueda decir algo Strange aparece, dice con premura:

— Dame ese libro, con él puedo salvar al mundo. — Tom abraza el libro al decir:

— No, es mío. — Strange se acerca al chico, pero Tori se interpone, le gruñe al mostrarle los dientes.

— Dame el grimorio. Ahora, no hay tiempo muchachito. —

Winter Soldier se aproxima lenta y silenciosamente, dispuesto a matar si es necesario. Tony sabe que esto terminará mal, pero indaga:

— Calma opus-pocus, ¿por qué es importante ese viejo libro? Sólo es la primera edición de Romeo y Julieta.

— No es un libro de literatura, se trata de uno de los grimorios más malditos que existen. No puedes dejarlos en manos de un joven inexperto. — Tom asegura:

— Es mío, Tony me lo dio.

— Es un libro peligroso, un simple mocoso no debe tenerlo. Si cae en manos equivocadas podría destruir al mundo. — Tony sabe que se odiará en la mañana.

— Tom, dale el libro. Te compraré otro. — Tom lanza el libro a Strange al asegurar:

— No es necesario. No somos amigos. — Tony intenta:

— Vamos, nos divertimos juntos… — Tom niega:

— Ya no eres divertido. —

Tony camina junto a Tom, se detienen junto a unas cajas. El millonario intenta razonar:

— No es para tanto… —

Tom no responde, sólo el contenido de la caja cercana se derrama, se trata de ositos de felpa vestidos como Iron Man. Tom toma uno, sonríe, ve que son dos decenas de osos, Tony se apresura:

— Tengo muchos, toma todos los que quieras. —

Los chicos se apresuran, abren las cajas, son ositos versiones de los vengadores. Tom toma uno del Capitán América y se lo da a Bucky. Tony comparte el momento con ellos, antes de que los visitantes se marchen, Thor escucha algo que su hermano tiene cientos de años sin decirle:

— Ahora el universo está en paz. —

Thor lo recuerda, Loki decía eso cuando eran niños y él se enojaba, era su manera de decir que todo estaba bien a partir de ese momento.


	28. Chapter 28: No lo amo

**Hola a todos y todas, gracias por leer. **

**Mil gracias por los comentarios que me impulsan a seguir en los días oscuros.**

**Ya saben, sólo escribo porque me divierte xD no gano dinero con esto, que chido fuera jejejejejeje**

**Lamento si los capítulos son espaciados. Escuelita asesina jejejeje**

**Vedra77: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. xD a mi me dio flojera buscar jejejejejee. La capitana Dubois da miedito. Aún no sé cómo poner a Doom, como extremadamente loco y malo o tipo las películas xD jejejejeje ¿qué opinas? No sé, si él y Tom se llevarán bien.**

**Buena pregunta sobre Dimitri, ¿quién es? :3 es una sorpresa. ¿Quién crees que es?**

**En el siguiente capítulo salen varios villanos, tal vez el profesor X en un descuido jejejeje…**

Lunatex: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Atrasado, pero feliz cumpleaños ^^

**Disfruta las vacaciones :D ya tendrás tiempo ^^**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo.**

…**No lo amo…**

El doctor Doom, finalmente ha conseguido el grimorio, uno de los más poderosos. Toma la caja entre sus manos, la abre, saca el viejo libro que se escondía entre millares de bolitas de unicel, lo abre, grita con furia al ver que se trata de una primera edición de Romeo y Julieta.

Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de una mujer, la cual observa todo desde las sombras, mira hacia la torre de los vengadores.

Miguel toma un oso vestido como Loki, Asgard hace lo mismo, los chicos se llevan un osito de Loki. Tom intenta quitarle a Tori del hocico a los osos vestidos de Thor, porque Tori los está destrozando. El soldado observa apacible sin soltar el peluche que Tom le ha dado. DeadPool toma un osito de cada uno, pero se queja porque no hay un osito vestido como él.

Los muchachos se marchan. El capitán América se sube al ascensor junto con ellos, puede escuchar a Tom decir:

— ¿Qué te gusta? — Winter lo mira. — ¡Vamos! Algo debe gustarte, quiero saber. — El soldado no responde. — Esto no se va a quedar así. —

El capitán se aproxima a su amigo, tiene la esperanza de no recibir un puñetazo:

— Bucky, yo… te he buscado. — Winter lo ve. — Bucky, por favor, recuérdame… —

El capitán no puede seguir porque las puertas se abren y los jóvenes salen. Él los sigue insistentemente, no va a perder a su amigo. Se encamina hacia la puerta cuando su teléfono suena, se detiene, ve que se trata de Fury, hay una situación que necesita de los vengadores.

Steve observa a Bucky marcharse, nuevamente se va y él no puede ir tras él por salvar al mundo.

Los vengadores se dirigen al puerto, donde se ha reportado la presencia de un científico loco, algo parecido, ya han perdido la cuenta de los aficionados que aparecen. Este sujeto planea lanzar un agente químico a las aguas para matar a todos los peces.

Los héroes se separan. Thor insiste en ir con Tony, mientras inspeccionan, Thor le pregunta al millonario:

— ¿Cómo lo haces?

— ¿Ser tan impresionante?

— No, que mi hermano te perdonara.

— Es mi aplastante personalidad, ricitos de oro. Soy irresistible.

— Hombre de metal, lo digo con seriedad. Quiero recuperar a mi hermano, mi amigo, mi compañero de batallas y confidente. Pero, todo lo que hago parece estar mal. No sé qué hacer.

— Thor, seré honesto. Él te aborrece. Le disgustas.

— Él me ama. — Tony rueda los ojos, aunque su armadura no deja verlo.

— Ricitos de oro, él te odia. Atacó New York e intentó matarte más de una vez. Acéptalo, tú no le agradas.

— Hombre de metal, te lo advierto.

— ¿Advertirme qué? — Viuda negra les habla por el comunicador:

— Dejen de pelear par de niños. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. —

Thor escucha una risa, frente a ellos está Amora, sus ropas son negras como sus uñas. El príncipe toma a su amado martillo al señalarla:

— ¿Qué te propones Amora? — Ella se ríe, responde:

— Nada… nada… cariño. —

Amora lanza contra ellos una ola de energía negra. Thor intenta repelerla pero es tarde. Él y Tony se ven envueltos por una explosión y la magia oscura. Ambos sienten miles de pequeños alfileres clavarse en su piel y atravesar sus cuerpos. La explosión lanza a ambos fuera del edificio.

Thor se incorpora de inmediato, se siente aturdido, con un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Tony se levanta al lanzar maldiciones, mientras el edificio es consumido por el fuego. El resto de los vengadores los encuentra, deciden regresar a casa, para revisar que Tony y Thor estén bien.

La noche no es tan prometedora para Tony, cuando tiene que hacerse muchas pruebas con resultados normales; lo peor es que Hammer ha tenido éxito en su fiesta, una gran recepción para anunciar el nuevo rumbo de su empresa, hacer armas para ir contra los Kaiju.

Tony lanza el vaso que tenía en las manos contra la pared. Todos aplauden a Hammer, quien luce como un salvador, las cámaras, la prensa, las respuestas inteligentes que el estúpido da; Tony sabe que todo es obra de Tom. Llama a Pepper, quien está en la fiesta, ella parece feliz. Llama a Tom, quien responde, Tony no se siente tan bien, es como una extraña sensación que le dice que algo está mal:

— Tommy, ¿qué harás mañana? —

Thor sabe que algo está mal, lo puede sentir, Amora les hizo algo. Algún hechizo, ahora debe descubrir qué. No puede preguntarle a Loki o su Madre, sólo queda su padre, pero si se va no podrá cumplir con Loki. Se levanta, debe preguntarle a Tony como ponerse en contacto con Loki.

Tony de pronto tiene a dos rubios exigiendo el número telefónico de Loki. El capitán américa y Thor, ambos tienen asuntos con Loki. Ambos quieren recuperar al hermano que cayó en desgracia. Tony no siente interés en ayudarlos, porque desea tener un momento con Tom y sus amigos, reír, hacer alguna travesura, compartir una historia antes de dormir, grabar un video donde él se vea súper heroico, comer cosas dulces a reventar. Mira a los dos rubios, sabe que ambos estropearán cualquier plan. Luego lo piensa, ¿quién mejor para darle una patada a cada uno?

— Chicos, Loki vendrá mañana. ¿Por qué no se lo piden a él? —

Steve y Thor se estremecen. Están fritos. No es lo mismo acosar a alguien por teléfono a que te rechace en la cara. Bruce los observa de lejos, no quisiera admitirlo, pero se está divirtiendo demasiado.

Steve no puede dormir, tiene que encontrar a Loki, se levanta, toma sus cosas y sale en motocicleta, con la esperanza de encontrarlo o a Bucky, prefiere encontrar a Bucky, pero no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere.

Thor no logra quedarse en la cama, tiene que encontrar a Loki. Intenta recordar a dónde lo llevaron cuando era oso, pero no logra saberlo. Todo era muy confuso, él veía todo tan grande, fue extraño. Se levanta, pero a diferencia del Capitán América no sale a buscar, se queda observando a Tony, lo acecha, porque Loki llegará.

Tony no se siente cómodo con la mirada insistente de Thor, él ni siquiera es un poco discreto. Está escondido tras un mueble, mientras observa. Le causa escalofrío. Finalmente no lo soporta más, lo señala al decirle:

— ¡Eres escalofriante Thor! ¡Déjame trabajar en paz! —

Thor no puede evitarlo, sale corriendo mientras se ríe. Sube al ascensor y evita que Tom salga. Tom voltea a verlo, le pregunta:

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te ves raro? — Thor niega, recuerda lo que le dijo el dios de las historias, pregunta:

— Me siento magnánimo. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

— ¿Me estás invitando a salir?

— ¡Sí!

— Guíame entonces. —

Tom presiona el botón para ir a la recepción. Thor puede escuchar sus latidos, finalmente está a solas con Loki, pero no sabe qué decir para no estropear todo. El silencio es incómodo. Tom decide apiadarse:

— ¿A dónde iremos? — Thor responde en automático:

— Hay una cafetería cerca, podemos ir ahí, vamos a desayunar. —

Thor y Tom salen de la torre. Es un día agradable. Thor se siente tan nervioso que comenta:

— Es una mañana tan brillante, como cuando Los Tres Guerreros, Lady Sif y yo nos embarcamos para derrotar… —

Tom sabe que será una cita muy larga, sólo espera tener paciencia. Caminan por las calles. El vengador le cuenta como él y sus amigos enfrentaron a mil, ¡NO!, cien mil arañas gigantescas. La mesera llega, es bonita, una enorme sonrisa, cabello castaño con mechas blancas, su uniforme rosa. Thor pide:

— Café y Pop Tars. — Tom pide:

— Jugo de naranja y una ensalada de frutas. —

La mesera asiente, anota en su pequeña libreta. Thor sigue contando. Llegan los alimentos. El príncipe de Asgard come con la boca llena; Tom aleja su plato, sabe que no ha de comer, la vista le ha quitado el apetito, se obliga a sonreír.

Thor termina de desayunar, pero no de contar las grandiosas aventuras que ha pasado con sus amigos. Tom está harto, enfermo, aburrido, así que decide mover las piezas. Pone los codos sobre la mesa, cuestiona con una sonrisa encantadora y tono seductor:

— ¿Era tu amante?

— ¿Qué?

— Tu hermano, Loki. ¿Era tu amante prohibido?

— No…

— ¿Lo amas? ¿Lo deseas?…

— ¡NO! JAMÁS…

— Vamos Thor. ¿Amas a Loki? — Thor se levanta, da un grito ofendido:

— ¡Jamás he amado a Loki! ¡YO NO LO AMO! —

Thor sale dando largos pasos fuertes, empuja a las personas. Se siente iracundo, agraviado por las insinuaciones de Thomas. Sigue avanzando, quiere destruir y golpear algo.

Tom se recarga sobre la mesa, apaga la función de la cámara del teléfono. Se ríe, no puede evitarlo. Mira el video, se puede escuchar su voz preguntándole a Thor si ama a Loki y la respuesta. Pide la cuenta, sabe que es momento de cobrar.

El dios de las historias está sentado en una banca de Central Park observa a las familias, es una mañana hermosa. Alguien se sienta a su lado, se trata de un pelirrojo, quien dice:

— Tú eres como él… eres Loki también. — El dios de las historias lo observa un instante al reconocerlo, se trata de Miguel. — No sé de qué se trate, pero él ganará.

— Confías demasiado.

— Al contrario, desconfío de Thor. ¿Qué vas a perder ahora por él? — El dios de las historias observa al mortal. — Vamos, soy hermano de Tom, dame un poco de crédito. — Miguel mira alrededor. — ¿Dónde vives? —

El dios de las historias no sabe cómo responder a ello. Asgard no es su casa, su casa fue destruida; todo lo que conocía lo fue, ahora descansa dentro de una pequeña esfera, lo que más atesora lo que le será arrebatado. Siente un abrazo fuerte y la voz de Miguel le dice:

— Todo está bien, todo está bien. Te ayudaré… —

Tom no tiene prisa, ha ganado. Es libre, puede correr, saltar y reír. Thor lo ha dejado, se ha ido, tal vez con sus amigos, le es irrelevante.

Miguel y el dios de las historias desaparecen del parque, para reaparecer en la sala de la torre de los vengadores. El pelirrojo manda un mensaje a Tom, quien le toma quince minutos llegar.

Tony ve al dios de las historias en su sala, junto a uno de los amigos de Tom, pero no está Thor pululando alrededor. Sonríe al preguntar a Miguel:

— Amigo, ¿dónde está Tom? ¿Van a venir a dormir aquí? — Miguel responde:

— Tom viene en camino. —

Miguel se deja caer en uno de los sillones de la estancia, es seguido por el dios de las historias. Deben esperar. Tony no sabe por qué se siente tanta tensión en el aire, no le agrada, así que va a buscar un trago.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, se trata de Thor quien no luce feliz. Pasa frente a ellos sin saludar. Unos minutos después la campanilla suena de nuevo, esta ocasión es Tom. El joven dice con una enorme sonrisa enseñando los dientes:

— Vengo por mi pago. — El dios de las historias asegura:

— No lo tengo ¿qué harás? —

Tom desenreda su bufanda, responde al dejar caer una punta al suelo y sostener la otra:

— Pelearemos. Uno debe morir. — El dios de las historias se burla:

— ¿Crees que puedes enfrentar a un dios? Pequeño mortal. —

Tom no responde, sólo ondea su bufanda contra el dios de las historias, quien atina a esquivarla, ve el sillón que estaba tras él cortarse en dos. Miguel se ha refugiado en un rincón.

El dios de las historias y Tom comienzan a pelear. Intercambian golpes, la estancia es destruida en segundos. El mortal lanza al dios de las historias contra la pared, lo hace atravesar al muro, para encontrar a los vengadores quienes corrieron a ver el alboroto. Son testigos de cómo el dios de las historias saca su espada, no va a permitir que un mocoso le de una paliza. El muchacho saca su katana, la toma con ambas manos. Ambos se lanzan uno contra el otro, el filo de ambas armas se enfrentan al desencadenar chispas y llamas verdes.

El dios de las historias parece superior al inicio, pero poco a poco su aparente ventaja desaparece. Puede ser más fuerte, pero Tom es más rápido. Sin esperarlo queda atrapado en una red de hilos, al moverse siente como su piel se corta, es un dios que ha quedado atrapado por una trampa simple, una hebra se enrolla en su cuello, siente el jalón, sus pies quedan suspendidos y la asfixia aparece.

Tom jala un poco más los hilos, escucha a los vengadores llamarlo, insultarlo, gritarle, pero no va a ceder.

— ¡Hermano! — Tom voltea a ver a Miguel. — Por favor, perdónalo. ¡Fui yo! ¡Fue mi idea!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque es un huérfano como nosotros! — Tom afloja su agarre, lo suficiente para que el dios de las historias pueda jalar con sus manos el hilo. — Él sabe lo que es estar sólo, sin una familia, sin hogar, repudiado. ¡Porque si le quitas su última esperanza su corazón se romperá! Su corazón quedará tan roto como el tuyo. —

Los hilos se reagrupan para formar la bufanda de Tom y caer inerte al suelo. El dios de las historias se obliga a recuperar el aliento. Tom limpia una lágrima que se desploma por la mejilla derecha de Miguel. Miguel abraza a su hermano al decirle:

— Tú lo dijiste… Dijiste que no quieres ser el mal. Permíteme guiarte.

— Muéstrame el camino, enséñame, amado hermano. Perdóname por preocuparte. —

Tom deja ir a Miguel, quien sonríe y asiente. Tom toma su bufanda, intercambia una mirada seria con el dios de las historias. Miguel le dice al dios de las historias:

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Cris y yo tenemos una habitación libre en casa, puedes quedarte ahí si quieres. — Tom le ofrece su mano al dios de las historias, quien la toma, le ayuda a levantarse.

— Ahora el universo está en paz. — El dios de las historias sonríe. Tony levanta la voz:

— ¡No pueden irse después de causar tanto desastre! —

El dios de las historias chasquea sus dedos y todo vuelve a su lugar, no hay paredes rotas o sillones partidos. Los vengadores miran a su alrededor, efectivamente todo está arreglado. El millonario pregunta:

— ¿Van a venir a dormir? —

Tom dice al meter la punta de los dedos de sus manos a los bolsos de su pantalón:

— Mañana es sábado, puedes venir a Central Park y nos pondremos de acuerdo ahí.

— Hasta mañana Tony. — Se despide Miguel. — Procura no beber tanto. —

El dios de las historias detiene a los chicos, pone las manos al frente, pide:

— Esperen, tengo que pedir algo. — Los muchachos se miran. — Tom, toma el martillo de Thor. —

Miguel se ríe y Tom niega:

— ¡Jamás tocaría esa cosa! — Miguel se ríe aún más. El dios de las historias sonríe, pero no es el momento.

— Me refiero a Mjolnir. —

Los dos chicos se miran con complicidad. Tom vuelve a negar:

— No, no quiero. Seguro tiene todos los gérmenes del universo. Lo deja en cualquier lugar, golpea cualquier cosa y lo mete en cualquier cosa. ¿Y si me contagio de algo? — Miguel se burla:

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— No.

— Demuéstralo. —

Tom camina hacia Thor, extiende su mano al decirle:

— La maldita cosa… —

Thor sonríe, esta es su oportunidad, el glorioso momento de recuperar a su Loki. Muestra el mango de Mjolnir y ambos lo levantan. Thor sonríe, espera que algo mágico pase, un cambio, truenos, aire, lo que sea, pero nada. Tom mira su reloj de muñeca, pregunta con aburrimiento:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más hay que agarrar esta cosa y parecer tontos? — El dios de las historias dice:

— Es suficiente. —

Tom suelta a Mjolnir, camina hacia Miguel y se dirige al ascensor. Miguel pregunta:

— ¿Vienes? — El dios de las historias le responde:

— Los alcanzaré. —

Miguel y Tom entran al ascensor. Tom está por presionar el botón que los llevará lejos, pero el pelirrojo lo detiene al poner una mano sobre los botones, niega. Esperan con la puerta abierta.

Thor mira al dios de las historias, pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué? — El dios de las historias pregunta:

— ¿Has negado la magia o a tu hermano? — Thor recuerda lo que le dijo en las mazmorras y cuando le dijo a Jane que la magia era otro tipo de ciencia. — ¿Cómo pudiste? — El dios de las historias da un paso atrás. — Loki es magia… ¡SOY MAGIA THOR!

— Yo… yo… ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? — El dios de las historias le da una mirada dolida.

— ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Alguien que vivió cientos de años con un hechicero, alguien que decía amarle, alguien que decía ser su hermano, ¿por qué debería saberlo? —

El dios de las historias siente que alguien lo abraza, esa persona le dice:

— Vamos a casa.

— Yo no tengo una casa, no tengo un hogar. — Miguel le asegura:

— Entonces ven con nosotros. Hagamos un hogar juntos. —

Thor ve a ese mortal querer manipular al dios de las historias, levanta su voz:

— ¡Aléjate de él! — Tom aparece frente a Thor, le apunta con una pistola, le dice:

— Eres tú quien debe alejarse de nosotros. — Se dirige a su hermano. — Vete, te alcanzaré. —

Miguel jala al dios de las historias hacia el ascensor. Presiona el botón, las puertas se cierran. Tom se dirige a Thor:

— Esta es tu familia ahora Thor. Jamás hubo un lugar para Loki, así que sigue adelante. Tienes que dejarlo ir.

— No. Hermano eres mi familia. Te amo hermano. Loki, por favor, tienes que recordar, vivimos juntos, crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos.

— Si te niegas cortaré tu memoria, te obligaré a dejarle ir. — Nora aparece. — ¡Nora purifica lo impuro, corta los lazos de la oscuridad sobre este mundo! — Nora se convierte en una katana la cual viaja a las manos de Tom. — Si gano habrás olvidado a Loki para siempre, si ganas me impondrás la memoria de Loki. —

Thor toma a Mjolnir con fuerza. Debe ganar si quiere tener de vuelta a Loki. Pero no quiere lastimarlo, pero debe hacerlo.

Tom corre hacia Thor, pero en lugar de atacarlo salta, hace cortes hacia el aire. Los vengadores ven como Tom pelea contra algo invisible. El joven da un salto mortal hacia al frente, pone su espada en alto al bloquear un golpe. Tony ordena:

— ¡Lecturas Jarvis! — Jarvis responde:

— No hay lecturas energéticas anormales señor. —

Tom salta, pone su espada en alto para después cortar desde el techo hasta el suelo. Respira con dificultad, se incorpora, no baja su arma, ordena:

— ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Mándalos a todos si quieres! — Se escucha una risa gutural, la cual desaparece intempestivamente.

Nora regresa a su forma humana, ayuda a Tom a mantenerse en pie, asegura con tristeza:

— Ellos han regresado, Loki Sama. — Tom indaga:

— ¿Quiénes son?

— La oscuridad que emerge del vacío. Loki Sama, siempre los llamó así. —

Nora nota que el joven se tambalea, voltea a verlo. Él sostiene su antebrazo derecho, ha comenzado a sudar para desplomarse. Kyo aparece, ordena:

— ¡UNA TINA O LAGO! —

Viuda negra los dirige a uno de los baños completos. Nora abre las llaves. Kyo les dice a los vengadores:

— Es mejor que se marchen, no les agradará esto. — Viuda Negra asegura:

— Nos quedaremos. —

Kyo asiente. Pone con suavidad a Tom en las aguas, lo recuesta. Tony pone un paso al frente, va a detenerlo, pero Clint se lo impide. El inugami abre una pequeña botella, vierte el líquido sobre las aguas. Tom abre los ojos al dar un alarido de dolor, mientras las aguas se vuelven negras.

Tom comienza a luchar. Nora y Kyo lo obligan a permanecer en las aguas. Siente como si se fuera a ahogar, el dolor es insoportable, araña, golpea, patalea, intenta tomar aire. Thor levanta su martillo, grita:

— ¡Dejadle! —

Los ojos de Tom se vuelven verdes, mira directamente a Thor, estira su mano al suplicar:

— ¡Sálvame Thor! —

Thor corre hacia los malvados que dañan a su pequeño hermano. Antes de logar llegar, del cuerpo de Tom emergen llamas verdes, las cuales queman la oscuridad de las aguas, se extienden por la ciudad en una onda expansiva para luego regresar.

Los gritos se apagan, sólo se escucha el sonido del agua caer al derramarse de la tina. Kyo saca a Tom de las aguas, cae de rodillas, mientras mira al techo, no va a soltar a Loki Sama. Nora pone su mano sobre el hombro del inugami, le asegura:

— Él está bien. — Kyo ordena:

— Nora… ¡Avisa a todos! — Pregunta. — ¿Por qué nadie lo estaba protegiendo? — Nora responde:

— Estaban cuidando a los humanos de la oscuridad.

— ¡Nuestro rey iba a ser sacrificado por unos patéticos humanos! — Una mujer rubia aparecen, su largo cabello lacio ondea, sus ojos violetas se fijan en Kyo, lo reprende:

— ¡Loki sama siempre ha velado por ellos! — Kyo mira al suelo:

— Lo siento, Bishamon sama.

— Entrégame a Loki Sama, voy a llevarlo ante el consejo. Ahora ellos tienen la prueba que han pedido.

— Yo lo llevaré.

— ¡No! Debes decirles a todos que regresen a Nagasaki. — Ella mira a Tom. — Fuimos ciegos. Tú tenías razón, Loki Sama. Es el momento que ellos se protejan de ellos mismos. —

Kyo no hace ningún gesto. Thor levanta su voz:

— ¡Mi hermano se quedará conmigo! — Bishamon voltea a verlo, pregunta:

— ¿Quién eres tú para oponerte?

— ¡Soy Thor! El dios del trueno, hijo de Odin. — Bishamon da una suave risa, aparece su látigo, cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué el hijo de Odin se interesa en los problemas de Midgard?

— Se trata de mi hermano, no tienes por qué meterte mujer. — Ella interroga:

— ¿Hermano de Loki Sama? Bien, muéstralo. Dime, ¿dónde están las espadas que él hizo para su hermano? ¿Dónde están esas armas que forjó con su carne, sangre, huesos y cabello? — Thor sabe que no debe responder. — Su hermano las atesoraría y siempre las tendría cerca. — Kyo suplica:

— Bishamon sama, por favor, permítame llevar a Loki Sama.

— No, estás debilitado Kyo. Si ellos atacan de nuevo se llevarán a Loki Sama. Reúne a tus hermanos y soldados. — Ella se inclina para tomar a Tom entre sus brazos. Sonríe al inugami. — Nadie va a tocarlo, quien lo intente deberá enfrentar la ira de Bishamon, dios de la guerra. —

Kyo hace una inclinación antes de marcharse, no sin dar una última mirada atrás. Bishamon observa como Kyo y Nora se marchan, le da un beso en la frente a Tom, le dice:

— Lo siento, Loki Sama. —

Bishamon pone una rodilla sobre el suelo, en la otra recarga la espalda de Tom. Libera una de sus manos, aparece una daga, con la cual terminará esta vida de Loki Sama. Antes que alguien pueda hacer algo, deja caer el arma sobre el corazón de Tom, pero no logra su objetivo.

El joven detiene el ataque, toma con fuerza la muñeca de Bishamon. Salta al alejarse de ella la observa con sus ojos verdes llenos de magia, le dice:

— Bina, pueden creer que es lo correcto, pero no lo es. —

Bishamon se levanta, aparece de nuevo su látigo, lágrimas silenciosas ruedan por sus mejillas, le responde:

— Somos dioses, Loki Sama. No somos humanos. Hacemos lo que es correcto, necesitamos un guía, porque no somos humanos. ¡Siempre hacemos lo correcto! —

Bishamon lanza su primer ataque, el cual es esquivado. Loki la cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo es correcto? Van a dejarlos morir. — Ella vuelve a intentar golpearlo.

— Loki Sama, ellos atentaron contra tu clan, contra Nagasaki, contra ti. Demostraron que ya no nos necesitan.

— Los actos de pocos, son insuficientes para condenarlos a todos. —

Bishamon logra darle una patada, la cual lo lanza al otro lado de la habitación. Ella desaparece su látigo para aparecer su espada.

— Siempre te he admirado. — Vuelve a lanzarse contra él. — Pero te necesitamos… —

Bishamon corta en dos a Loki, pero se trata de una ilusión. Siente el filo de la espada de Loki sobre su nuca. Él le dice:

— Ya no puedo ayudarlos. Estoy muerto, roto más allá de la reparación o redención. — Ella solloza. — Bishamon, si ustedes dejan de protegerlos, tres cuartas partes de la humanidad desaparecerán en menos de un año. Bina, debes convencerlos, deben seguir luchando, porque los humanos no pueden defenderse de esto. — Bishamon repite:

— Te necesitamos. Sólo tú pudiste encararlos. — Loki niega:

— Bina, creo en ustedes… —

Bishamon deja de sentir el filo de la espada. Loki ha desaparecido enfrente de los vengadores. La diosa de la guerra voltea, Loki se ha marchado. Mira a los humanos, los mismos que hicieron daño a su amigo. Thor se lanza contra ella, pero ella lo esquiva con facilidad. Él la insulta, pero a ella no le importa, así que se marcha al desaparecer frente a los mortales.

Miguel está por regresar a la torre de los vengadores, la observa desde lejos. Cuando da un paso, ve a Tom corre en su dirección. Sabe que todo está bien ahora.

Bishamon se presenta ante el consejo, les dice los acontecimientos. Toman la decisión de dar una oportunidad a los humanos, si ellos demuestran que son incapaces de protegerse, en una amenaza controlada, entonces se seguirán protegiéndolos.

Loki no tenía manera de saber que el arquero tenía el arco que le regaló, como Strange tampoco sabía de esta prueba. Un Kaiju falso aparece en mitad de la ciudad. Clint lo ve como una manera de probar su juguete nuevo. Strange y el arquero acaban con la amenaza en menos de cinco minutos.

Kyo no puede evitar sonreír. Bishamon no es tan entusiasta, intenta convencerse que tal vez Loki Sama se equivocó. Las tropas reciben la orden de volver a casa, finalmente.

Tony sigue intentando encontrar firmas energéticas, pero parece imposible. Observa a sus amigos felicitar a Clint por su trabajo, pero el ingeniero sigue sintiendo que algo no encaja. Thor intenta sonreír, pero no lo logra, sigue escuchando el clamor de su hermano:

"¡Sálvame Thor!"

Thor piensa en el día de mañana, tiene que disculparse, tal vez ponerse de rodillas y suplicar a su hermano para que lo perdone.

El dios de las historias mira la pequeña habitación, no es lujosa, pero le parece reconfortante. Intenta recordar, cuándo fue la última vez que alguien estuvo tan entusiasmado en recibirlo.


	29. Chapter 29: Los amigos de DeadPool

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios. Me ayudan a seguir.**

**Disculpen la tardanza xD este semestre es horrible xD jejejejejeje pero ya vienen las vagaciones!**

**Lunatex: xD Thor intentaba decirle que no lo ama como amante, pero más adelante se sabrá por qué Tom lo presionó para que dijera lo que dijo. Muchas gracias por tu amable comentario ^^**

**¿Película? XD pues me gustan las de acción. ¿Olor? xD Creo que el de la tierra mojada cuando llueve. ¿Lo más cliché? Cuando estaba en la Uni, había un maestro que no le gustaba que le dijéramos Chayo Botas xD y yo estaba diciendo que nos tocaba la clase del Chayo Botas xD y el maestro estaba detrás de mí, mientras mis compañeros me hacían señas para que no dijera Chayo Botas xD**

**Mis preguntas:**

**¿Cuál ha sido la cosa más ridícula que te ha pasado?**

**¿Qué clase de historias te gustan?**

**¿Cuál es tu cuento favorito? xD**

**Vedra77: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. ^^ Winter y Tom son amigos xD a su manera. El dios de las historias debe encontrar su camino y decidir lo que desea realmente. **

**:D Dimitri es de todas partes xD y ese no es su nombre real. Me alegra que te guste la historia ^^**

**cheshire-chan04: Me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia :D Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu comentario. xD Sí que Thor sufra xD soy mala jajajajaja…. He de confesar, que también me mareo con tanto personaje y giros, que muchas veces son tan inesperados para mí. Más mareo cuando sale más de un Loki xD no puedo decirle a todos Loki jejejejeje**

**Los amigos de DeadPool**

El sábado es brillante. Miguel intenta convencer al dios de las historias que los acompañe. Pero el hombre se niega, asegura tener muchos asuntos urgentes, así que desayuna y se va.

Tom encoge los hombros, aún intenta recordar qué pasó después de que cortó aquella sombra monstruosa, cómo llegó hasta donde estaba Miguel. Decide dejarlo aparte, cierra el recipiente, tiene que concentrarse en cocinar mucho para el día de campo.

Winter permanece silencioso, no hizo preguntas, sólo observó al desconocido que llegó acompañando a los chicos. Los muchachos le informaron que era un nuevo integrante de su familia, como él. Ve el delicioso desayuno que Snow White pone frente a él, toma el tenedor al comenzar a comer en silencio.

Los tres comparten el desayuno y risas. Winter nota que Snow White come muy poco, sólo unos trozos de fruta, un trago de agua y listo. Sin embargo, compartir ese momento con ellos le parece lo mejor, comparten un chiste, se ríen. Por un momento le parece ver a un chico escuálido, rubio, flacucho, quien sonríe enormemente. Parpadea y sólo hay una silla vacía. Snow White le pregunta:

— ¿Winter? ¿Ocurre algo? — Winter señala la silla:

— Steve… — Ve a Snow White asentir, Miguel está a la expectativa. — Él es… —

Winter comienza a contarles su pequeño recuerdo. El capitán América ha regresado de su carrera, se baña con premura, debe estar al pendiente de Tony, no quiere que el millonario se marche sin decirles.

Thor también asecha a Tony, lo observa escondido tras los sillones, sillas, escritorios, muros, columnas, una lámpara que no lo esconde. El millonario se siente invadido, dice con cansancio cuando nota que Steve también lo está mirando:

— Es a las nueve. ¿Ok? — Steve dice:

— ¡Son las 8:59! —

Tony deja caer su taza de café, corre para quitarse las pantuflas y ponerse otra cosa. Thor al escuchar eso, llama a su martillo y sale volando.

Winter, Miguel y Tom llegan al parque, cinco minutos antes. El doctor Doom ya se encuentra ahí, su capa verde ondea, y Tom les comenta a sus amigos:

— ¿Espera pelear o sólo se está luciendo? —

La respuesta llega con una llamarada. Se trata de uno de los cuatro fantásticos, la antorcha humana. El fuego obliga a los jóvenes a cubrirse. Tom no va a permitir esto, sopla viento gélido, el cual repele el fuego.

La antorcha humana se fija en quién ayuda a Doom, observa a un muchacho flacucho, alto, desgarbado, de cabello negro, piel pálida, vestido con zapatillas de deporte, pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera con capucha blanca. El chico dice:

— ¡No debiste atacarnos! — Jonny Storm le responde:

— ¡Ve a casa! ¡Deja esto a los chicos grandes! —

Tom no está conforme con la respuesta. Entrega la canasta que sostiene a Miguel, les dice a sus amigos:

— Busquen un lugar agradable, no tardaré. —

Doom sabe que esto será divertido, pero no espera sentir aquel poder embriagante. Mira al muchacho que lo engañó antes para que fuera capturado por Hydra. Espera estudiar este encuentro.

Jonny Storm jamás se imagina lo que viene. Doom parece satisfecho. Una bola de nieve se impacta en su cara. Observa que se trata del chico. Vuela hacia él para encararlo, pero es recibido por una patada voladora que lo manda al otro lado de la explanada.

La antorcha humana ve la nieve caer, la cual le hace sentir dolor al apagar sus llamas. Un nuevo golpe llega, seguido de otro puñetazo, una patada. Intenta defenderse, pero aquel luchador no le permite moverse. Su instinto de supervivencia lo hace lanzar una enorme llamarada. Su atacante retrocede, puede respirar.

Los vengadores ven a Tom dar un salto mortal hacia atrás, cae con elegancia de pie, extiende su mano para formar una pared de nieve, la cual pronto es una ola, la cual cae sobre alguien vestido de azul.

Tom voltea a verlos, le sonríe a Tony, le dice:

— ¡Tony! Terminaré con esto en unos minutos. Winter y Miguel están por allá. — Tom señala hacia un claro de pasto. — ¿Por qué no te adelantas? — Tony cuestiona al ver algo moverse entre la nieve:

— ¿Qué hizo ese pobre diablo?

— Nos atacó. Nosotros llegamos al parque e intentó incendiarnos. Ahora, él debe pagarlo. —

Jonny se levanta. Tom lanza un dardo que se clava directamente en el pecho del héroe. La antorcha humana grita:

— ¡LLAMAS A MÍ! —

No puede encenderse, lo intenta de nuevo, pero sigue siendo el mismo resultado. Tom le da un puñetazo en la cara, al preguntarle:

— ¡Qué eres sin tus poderes! — Una patada en el estómago es propinada. — ¡Nada! ¡Eres un niñito llorón que se esconde tras su hermana! —

Jonny se levanta, intenta darle un golpe a su atacante, pero recibe un rodillazo en el abdomen. Se desploma al piso, intenta recuperar el aire. Escucha al muchacho de cabellos negros:

— Ve a casa, con tu familia, antes que juzgue que debo ser severo. — Jonny se levanta, está por seguir luchando, cuando Tom le dice. — Si continúas, tal vez decida matar a tu hermanita. — Jonny se detiene. — ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Yo lo sé! El hombre elástico guarda las galletas en su laboratorio, segundo gabinete, al fondo, tras una pila de libros. La mole canta en la ducha, muy mal. Tu hermanita guarda los chocolates en la alacena, pero los vuelve invisibles. Tú, guardas tu porno en un compartimiento secreto que hiciste en el techo del armario de tu cuarto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Tom se burla:

— Sé muchas cosas, mucho más relevantes. ¡Ahora!, vete. —

Jonny comienza a correr, por un sentido de conservación recién descubierto y un temor ardiente. Tom murmura al darle la espalda a la dirección donde la antorcha humana se va:

— Corre como el niñito que eres, corre a las faldas de tu hermana. —

Junto a los vengadores no pasa corriendo el joven Jonny, sino un niño que emerge de una llamarada verde. Un pequeño de cabello rubio con el uniforme de los cuatro fantásticos.

Steve ve a su amigo llegar, pisa la nieve, deja huellas, pero no corre hacia él, sino hacia Loki. Bucky abraza a Loki, lo acuna entre sus brazos al murmurar algo que no puede entender. Miguel aparece, extiende sus manos para disfrutar la nieve que aún cae.

Winter mira la nieve, ve a Tom, observa su cabello negro, su sonrisa. Camina hacia él, lo abraza al inicio con desesperación. Lo recuerda, él caía, se desplomaba, luego el dolor, escuchó el agua, era arrastrado por las gélidas aguas. Alguien lo agarró, escuchó una voz, alguien le llamaba:

"Winter…"

Sintió como aquella persona lo arrastraba hacia la orilla. Abrió los ojos, puedo ver alguien de piel nívea, cabellera negra, recordó ese cuento infantil, murmuró:

"Snow White…" La persona sonrió antes de desaparecer como si hubiera sido una ilusión, entonces vio al soldado ruso.

Steve se siente como un intruso, le rompe el corazón que Loki salvara a Bucky. Un villano, alguien cruel y vil, es apreciado por su amigo, su mejor amigo; el cual no lo recuerda. Se siente descorazonado, como si su mundo se desplomara en pequeños fragmentos, intenta moverse, pero se ha entumecido. Cree saber lo que Thor siente cuando ve a Loki alejarse cada vez más, pero se equivoca, porque Thor no reciente tan profundamente la pérdida.

Tony se aproxima, pregunta:

— ¿Hiciste magia loca? — Tom se quita la sudadera, deja ver una suerte de líneas brillantes unidas a brazaletes, sonríe:

— Ciencia… —

Steve se queda parado, observa a Tony irse junto a los chicos y Bucky. Los vengadores pasan a un lado. Observa la capa roja y ondeante de Thor. Se obliga a continuar.

El lugar que los muchachos han escogido es hermoso, al pie de un árbol, con un claro de pasto y flores al frente. Una manta de cuadros verdes y fondo blanco los espera, hay una cesta y la mochila de Tom esperando, al igual que Tori, quien se quedó a proteger el fuerte.

El can corre hacia su amo, se abalanza sobre él, lo tira al suelo y le da lengüetazos. Se alegra que su amo esté bien. Tom acaricia al perro, le da unas palabras cariñosas y se le permite levantarse.

El viento hace ondear suavemente las hojas del árbol. Doom se ha ido, no quiere saber nada de DeadPool, además molestar a los cuatro fantásticos suena fantástico.

La manta es muy grande, lo suficiente para que los vengadores se sienten de un lado y del otro, más personas. Queda dividido de nuevo el territorio, los héroes de un lado y del otro los demás.

Tom comienza a sacar las cosas de la cesta, una tetera, termo, platos, vasos, alimentos. Hay suficientes, pero ninguno es para los amigos de Tony, incluso hay comida especial para Tori. Miguel pregunta con una enorme sonrisa:

— ¿Ustedes trajeron comida? —

Los vengadores se miran entre sí, nadie trajo nada, pensaron que era muy tarde así que salieron corriendo. Tom comenta:

— Es temprano, DeadPool avisó que llegaría tarde, problemas de Chimichangas. Sus amigos también llegarán retrasados, problemas de villanos. ¿Por qué no vamos a comprar algo para los vengadores? — Miguel pregunta:

— ¿Por qué tanta bondad?

— Sólo es un día tan hermoso. Mira el cielo, las nubes, es un buen día. —

Tom sonríe cálidamente, una de esas sonrisas sinceras que hace milenios Thor no ve. Miguel asiente, se levanta al jalar a Winter:

— Winter, Tori y yo iremos. Hay una tienda no muy lejos.

— Gracias. —

Tori no luce muy feliz por dejar a Tom. Tom rasca la cabeza de Tori, le dice:

— Cuida de ellos mi valiente protector. —

Tori le da un lengüetazo a Tom, corre hacia Winter y Miguel que no van muy lejos. Tom saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos:

— ¿Les importa? —

Los vengadores niegan, no porque les importe sino por curiosidad. Tom prende el cigarrillo, inhala y después exhala con elegancia. Le dice a Steve:

— Capitán América, al parecer tenemos un asunto pendiente.

— Bucky. — Tom prosigue:

— Al ver su dolor, sé que ama a su hermano. Observar su lucha, me hace saber que lo ama y me obliga a juzgarlo como digno. Sin embargo, no puedo regresárselo, por dos cuestiones.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— El estado de Winter es delicado, él es frágil y no sé si pueda confiarlo a su cuidado. — Tom mira las nubes perezosas. — Debo encontrar a alguien digno para cuidarlo, porque estoy muriendo y no podré protegerlo. Sin embargo, también estás muriendo Capitán América. — Tony salta, pregunta:

— ¿Qué dices? — Tom sonríe a Tony, exhala el humo sobre su rostro, repite:

— Tu amigo se muere. El suero del súper soldado no es inocuo, tiene graves efectos secundarios. — La cara estupefacta de todos hace que Tom se ría. — ¿No lo sabías? — Carcajea. — ¡No lo sabían! — Tom carcajea, momentos después respira profundo, recupera la calma. Ignora lo que el resto de vengadores grita o reclama, sólo escucha a Tony:

— ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

— Podría, tal vez… si quisiera. — Tony recibe otra bocanada de humo.

— ¡Hazlo!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Es el Capitán América!

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y? Tom, por favor.

— No, él no es mi amigo. Es suficiente que aprecie la posibilidad de devolverle a Winter. — Steve pregunta:

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — Tom responde:

— Pasar una prueba. Pronto, en algún momento, le pondré una prueba. Si demuestras ser digno con tus acciones, tu hermano regresará a tu lado. Si fallas, aprenderé a maldecir y voy a maldecirte Steve Rogers, para que jamás puedas encontrar a tu hermano a menos que él lo quiera.

— Bucky regresará a mi lado. Vas a verlo. —

Viuda Negra y Clint le gritan a Tom, quien los ignora, tampoco atiende los llantos de Bruce o las súplicas de Thor por la vida de su amigo. Tony sigue haciéndole preguntas. Tom mira al cielo al disfrutar de aquel nocivo placer.

Winter aparece, arranca el cigarro de los labios de Tom. Lanza el cigarrillo al césped y lo pisa. Increpa:

— No fumes. Es malo para tu salud. — Tom se sienta, sonríe sin felicidad.

— Winter, voy a morir. — El soldado espera. — Tengo una enfermedad, extraña. Moriré dentro de dos años o dentro de unos días, pero no más de dos años.

— No fumes, punk.

— No es como si me fuera a dar cáncer de pulmón, asma o EPOC.

— No fumes.

— Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, incluso puedo suicidarme en este momento y NADIE puede evitarlo. — Winter lo sigue mirando de manera estoica. —¿Cuál es el punto? Me estoy muriendo. — El soldado sigue en silencio, escucha. — ¿Qué quieres Winter?

— Snow White, ¡vive! —

Winter muestra su palma. Tom saca la cajetilla de cigarrillos de la bolsa de su sudadera. El soldado asiente, mientras Tom le sonríe. El joven mira alrededor, pregunta:

— ¿Dónde está Miguel y Tori? — Winter no responde. — Iré a buscarlos, no tardaré, lo prometo. — Tom da un paso para marcharse, pero Winter lo toma de la sudadera, no le permite irse. — ¿Qué pasa?

— Voy.

— ¿Quién se va a quedar cuidar el fuerte? —

Kyo aparece, cuelga de una rama de cabeza, se sostiene al tener sus rodillas dobladas, dice:

— ¡Yo cuidaré el fuerte Loki Sama! — Tom rueda los ojos, ante el "Loki Sama", le indica al inugami:

— Cuida el fuerte, no tardaremos.

— ¡Sí Señor! —

Thor sigue con su vista a su hermano, quiere ir allá, abrazarlo, darle un golpe pare que recupere el sentido, llevarlo a Asgard, sabe que los curanderos pueden hacer algo. Al ver a Winter y su hermano desaparecer entre los árboles, algo gélido cae sobre su ser, un nudo se forma en su estómago. Mira a su alrededor, sus amigos son mortales, todos ellos morirán, Jane morirá, no en miles de años sino en algunas décadas. ¿Qué es una década para un Asir como él? Nada, es un suspiro del tiempo. Todos ellos van a morir, como los niños que caminan en el parque, en menos de cien años, envejecerán y se marchitarán, mientras él seguirá siendo joven y robusto.

Kyo se deja caer sin gracia sobre la manta, del lado marcado por Tom, Miguel y Winter. Mira a los vengadores, les enseña una sonrisa dentada. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Eres un perro? — Kyo responde:

— No siempre lo fui. — El capitán América cuestiona:

— ¿Qué fuiste antes? — Kyo mira por un momento las nubes, responde con nostalgia:

— Era un niño, un pequeño humano. — Tony indaga:

— ¿Cómo terminaste siendo un perro? — Kyo relata:

— Tenía cinco años. Era descendiente de los Akita, una familia de Onmyouji. Los Onmyouji pelean contra los fantasmas, youmas, akumas y demás. Yo podía ver a los Hollows, mis padres no lo sabían, yo no lo sabía. Una noche escuché un llanto, era lastimero, fui a ver. Salí de casa, caminé por las calles y un hollow me atacó. — Mira a los vengadores. — Mi padre llegó, me salvó de ser comido por el hollow, pero ya había sido contaminado por su mordedura, mi muerte estaba sentenciada, me convertiría en un hollow al morir. Mis padres no soportaron la idea. Así que hicieron el ritual, si me convertían en un shikigami, seguiría muerto, pero no sería un Hollow. — Kyo sonríe. — El más grande enemigo de los Onmyouji, hasta ese momento. Así que me convirtieron en un Inugami, atado por siempre a la familia Akita. Mi madre era la última Akita, yo estaba muerto, cuando ella muriera, me convertiría en un paría, los dioses tendrían que matarme para que no me convirtiera en un Ayakashi o algo peor. — Suspira, ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero aún teme transformarse en un Ayakashi o peor. Clint interroga:

— ¿Cómo llegaste a manos de Loki? — Kyo tarda unos momentos en responder, le es doloroso.

— Ellos llegaron. El hombre tuerto con cuernos y vestidos de oro. La mujer loca, tres horribles asesinos y el monstruo del hacha. — Thor traga. — El hombre tuerto, llegó exigiendo a Loki Sama. Mis padres y algunos dioses que estaban presentes se negaron, ellos lucharían. Loki Sama no se encontraba en casa, él estaba en las montañas. La mujer loca asesinó a mi madre con sus espadas dobles. Uno de los asesinos, un hombre gordo y de barba roja mató a mi abuela. Ellos se reían, mientras decían "Tiemblen ante el poder de Asgard." Yo corrí hacia ellos, iba a matarlos, pero sólo vi el filo del hacha cuando cortó la cabeza de mi padre. Intenté atacar, pero el tuerto me golpeó, dolía demasiado, ellos nos matarían sin piedad. Loki Sama apareció, recibió el ataque del tuerto, se hincó al suplicar por nosotros. —

Los vengadores se quedan en silencio. Kyo prosigue:

— Me desmayé, cuando desperté, nuestra casa estaba destruida, todo se quemaba. Los cuerpos de mi familia estaban destrozados. No pudimos proteger a Loki Sama, le fallamos, nos fallamos a nosotros mismos. Yo no quería ser un Ayakashi. Los funerales pasaron como un borrón, no puedo recordarlo del todo. Mi pesadilla comenzó, Onmyouji, dioses, hechiceros, todos intentaban esclavizarme o matarme. No tenía familia, hogar, nada, sólo podía luchar. — Tony pregunta al estar interesado en el relato:

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Me acorralaron, sólo me quedaba una opción luchar y morir. Ellos vinieron a mí y yo iba a matar a todos los que pudiera. Una pared de fuego nos separó. Loki Sama estaba de pie frente a mí, encaraba a todos mis enemigos. Ellos al verlo, se retiraron. Ese día fue la primera vez que escuché la voz de Loki Sama. Él me abrazó, yo luché contra él, sin importar el daño que le hice no me soltó, sólo me daba palabras suaves. Ese día él me presentó como su hijo, me dio un nombre, uno que me protegiera. Atado a su familia, no me convertiré en un Ayakashi, no hasta que el último de su clan muera; al ser su hijo soy parte de su clan, no puedo ser esclavizado ni abandonado. —

Un par de voces dicen al unísono:

— Deja el pasado atrás, hermano. — Kyo ve a Vali y Narfi sentados a su lado. Ellos toman un panecillo al comenzar a comer.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Narfi responde:

— Los Kaiju harán un ataque masivo.

— ¿Cuándo? — Vali responde mientras Narfi se sirve té:

— Ahora. — Ambos cuestionan mordazmente:

— ¿Qué ordenará nuestro valiente líder? — Kyo se aclara la garganta al declarar:

— Protejan Nagasaki. Acordonen la zona alrededor de Loki Sama y sus familiares humanos. — Narfi indaga con interés:

— ¿Qué pasará con el resto de los humanos?

— Ellos no son nuestra responsabilidad. Ahora, es la de los vengadores. — Vali cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasa si padre lo ordena?

— Entonces intervendremos. — Los gemelos indagan:

— ¿Nos esconderemos de Loki Sama? —

Kyo asiente. Narfi y Vali se levantan al marcharse lentamente. Thor no se atreve a hablar. Tony pregunta:

— ¿No van a pelear? — Kyo responde:

— Soy un inugami, no soy un héroe. — El capitán América intenta convencerlo:

— Kyo, nosotros no tenemos la experiencia que ustedes tienen contra estos enemigos. Es mejor si nos unimos y peleamos juntos. — Kyo niega:

— Somos el ejército de Loki Sama. ¿Por qué lucharíamos junto a quienes le hicieron daño? ¿Por qué protegeríamos a quienes se burlan de él? ¿Por qué salvaría a quien pisotea su memoria? —

Nadie puede responder, porque Tom regresa junto a Miguel, Winter y Tori. Kyo camina hacia ellos, hace una reverencia, comunica:

— Debo regresar a Nagasaki, Loki Sama. — Tom asiente:

— Buena suerte Kyo. Sólo tienes que atacar a sus ojos. —

Kyo sonríe, capta el guiño que le da Loki Sama. Asiente antes de desaparecer. Los tres llevan bolsas. Miguel las deja del lado de los vengadores, Tom y Winter siguen su ejemplo. Toman asiento, de su lado. El pelirrojo comenta:

— ¿Crees que vendrán? Se han retrasado demasiado. — Tom comienza a servir té, coloca:

— Ellos ya están aquí. —

Deadpool aparece, va en una motocicleta, brinca sobre ellos, derrapa la llanta trasera al formar un círculo y estacionar su vehículo. Baja al gritar:

— ¡Estoy aquí! —

Miguel y Tom le dan un gesto de bienvenida. El enmascarado se sienta junto a ellos, entre Tom y Winter. El soldado sigue estoico, no hace ningún gesto. El enmascarado comienza a conversas sobre nada en específico. Magneto y Emma Frost llegan, ella trae una canasta de picnic.

DeadPool los saluda y Tom se levanta, les ofrece un panecillo, el cual ellos aceptan. Les sonríe, al decirle:

— Tomen lugar junto a nosotros. Mi nombre es Tom, mis amigos Miguel y Winter, a Tony ya lo conocen y a DeadPool. — Emma asiente:

— Gracias. Soy Emma Frost, por cierto. Espero que no les importe que traje a mi jefe.

— No, es un placer. — Magneto se presenta:

— Soy Magneto.

— Es un gusto señor. —

Los recién llegados se sientan junto a los chicos, no tan cerca de DeadPool. Magneto puede regocijarse, puesto que los héroes sólo tienen frituras y refrescos, mientras ellos tienen panecillos, emparedados, té, café, incluso vino, frutas y otras delicias. DeadPool grita:

— ¡Tienen que ver esto! —

DeadPool pone su teléfono casi en la cara de todos, lo cual no permite ver nada. Emma comenta:

— Escuché que alguien le dio una paliza a la antorcha humana. — Miguel casi se atraganta. Tom sabe disimular mejor, incluso pregunta:

— ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho? — Emma asegura:

— Doom debió ir a corroborarlo. —

Magneto observa a todos, estudia sus movimientos. Le parece increíble que los vengadores no ataquen aún. Tony es el único que puede tomar comida de ambos lados, incluso a monopolizado un platón con panecillos. El mutante da un mordisco al panecillo, siente el sabor en su paladar, un poder inexplicable se expande de su boca hacia su cuerpo. Emma puede sentir algo similar, ella cuestiona:

— ¿Dónde compraron esta delicia? — Miguel responde:

— Tom los hace. —

Deadpool ha dejado de hablar, porque se llena la boca de panecillos. El doctor Doom aterriza cerca, se aproxima, parece en conflicto, porque alguien debilitó a sus enemigos, pero no fue él. Piensa por un momento que se ha equivocado, debió seguir su ataque a los cuatro fantásticos, pero la mujer invisible parece una leona protegiendo a su presa, le molesta no saber qué esconden. Anuncia:

— El doctor Doom ha llegado. — Tony murmura:

— Estábamos impacientes. —

Tom le ofrece un panecillo, el hombre de la máscara de metal mira que Magneto y Emma los comen, pero los héroes a excepción de Stark no, así que toma uno. Se sienta a un lado de Magneto, lejos de DeadPool.

Ellos comienzan a hablar de muchas cosas y nada, mientras los héroes son incómodos por la situación. Emma revisa su celular, quiere saber quién golpeó a la antorcha humana. Tom y Miguel cantan una canción.

Los villanos por primera vez sienten algo de normalidad, un momento de paz, como si ese momento en el parque, fueran personas normales, aceptadas, pertenecientes a este mundo.

Todo parece ir en calma, cuando aparece el avión de los hombres X. Tom pone con fuerza la taza sobre el pequeño plato, pregunta a DeadPool:

— ¿Son tus amigos? — Deadpool comenta:

— Ellos me echaron. — Tom asiente:

— Permíteme ser un buen anfitrión. —

Tori está por ir con Tom, al igual que Winter. Miguel agarra al can, lo acaricia, les dice:

— Él puede con esto. Está disgustado, así que no tardará. —

Los hombres X ven a un chico esperarlos. El doctor X sonríe, al decir:

— Él está afuera. —

La rampa baja y el doctor X desciende junto a sus protegidos. Tom les exige:

— No son bienvenidos, no en este tiempo y lugar. Deben irse. —

Wolverine comenta con el puro en la boca:

— Queremos hablar, Bud. Somos mejor compañía que los villanos. — Tom pregunta:

— ¿Quién lo dice?

— Yo… —

Los villanos observan el intercambio de palabras, al igual que los héroes. Sin esperarlo, Wolverine da un puñetazo en la cara a Tom. Los hombres X ven como la herida se cierra casi de inmediato. La batalla comienza, el doctor X intenta detenerlos, pero no puede, es como si algo estuviera influyendo sobre sus protegidos.

Tom los golpea, con cada ataque inserta droga, cantidades para quitarle los poderes a sus enemigos. Jean intenta contenerlo con sus poderes, pero es ineficiente, ya que se queda sin habilidades, al igual que Scott y los demás. Incluso la bestia cae sobre el pasto siendo un simple humano. Tom ordena:

— Deja mi mente. —

Los héroes están por actuar, pero Miguel les pide calma, mientras los villanos observan comiendo palomitas de maíz.

El doctor intenta usar su telequinesis, pero ve al chico ir hacia él con una daga desenvainada. Tom está por dar el golpe fatal, cuando Magneto interviene, intenta mover la cuchilla pero no es de metal:

— ¡Vienen conmigo! — Magneto asegura. — Son mis amigos. — Susurra. — Mis amigos… —

Tom guarda sus armas, sonríe al decir:

— Supongo que está bien. Por favor, adelante. —

El doctor X sigue al muchacho, quien camina en línea recta, avanza sobre los caídos sin pisarlos, con absoluta gracia, es como ver a un bailarín o alguien de la realeza. Xavier, pasa junto a sus hombres, los inspecciona, pero ya no hay esa oscuridad, sólo están inconscientes. Indaga:

— ¿Qué les hiciste? — Tom se sienta junto a DeadPool, responde como si fuera algo insignificante:

— Drogas. — Miguel mira a Tom. — Dimitri me pidió hace unos días una droga especial, algo para restringir los poderes de los héroes y villanos. — Miguel pregunta:

— ¿Eso quería Dimitri en la tienda? — Tom informa con total seriedad.

— Yo lo sabía, desde que los vi en la televisión, después de hablar con mi amigo de la tele lo confirmé. Ellos serán una amenaza para nosotros. — Magneto pregunta:

— ¿Cómo?

— Los héroes, como los hombres X y Jonny Storm creen que pueden venir, interrumpirnos, tomar lo que quieran de nosotros. Creen que no nos defenderemos, se equivocan. Todos ellos. —

Todos los presentes sienten un escalofrío, incluso Tori. Tom vuelve a sonreír, saca algo de su mochila, entrega un atrapasueños a DeadPool, le dice:

— Es para ti. Arizona me enseñó a hacerlos. Tiene una piedra mágica. — Doom mira el objeto, sabe que no es sólo la piedra, todo aquello está lleno de magia, como los panecillos lo son. — Alejará las pesadillas, si tienes una pesadilla y lo tienes cerca es porque alguien te ataca. — DeadPool abraza a Tom al decir:

— GRACIAS BEASTIE BOY — Wolverine interroga:

— ¿Te olvidaste de mí? — Tom responde:

— No, vejete. — Le sonríe amenazadoramente al voltear a verlo. — Sólo perdoné tu patética vida.

— ¿Qué dijiste Bud?

— Lo que escuchaste. No sobrevivirías tres días sin tus poderes. Tú no sabes por qué, porque eres un ignorante, musculoso. — Wolverine intenta golpearlo, pero su puño va al aire. — No tienes huesos amiguito, sino protesis de metal. Sin tus poderes no podrías seguir produciendo eritrocitos. Sin eritrocitos tendrías anemia, falta de oxigenación en los tejidos, acidosis. — Wolverine intenta de nuevo. — Morirías porque tu sangre dejaría de ser roja.

— Deja de correr.

— No es algo que quieras. —

El doctor X ordena:

— ¡Déjalo Logan! — Tom se burla:

— Ve a los pies de tu amo, perra llorona. — Miguel se disculpa:

— No es personal. Tom ha tenido suficiente de héroes hoy. Cuando salíamos de casa, un tal Daredevil intentó detenernos, luego lo de flamita y ahora ustedes. — Deadpool pregunta:

— ¿Qué hicieron? — Miguel sonríe al asegurar:

— Winter le dio una paliza. —

Los teléfonos de los vengadores suenan. Ellos responden, se trata de Fury, hay un Kaiju emergiendo del mar, se dirige a la ciudad; pero no es el único, decenas atacan diferentes partes del mundo de manera simultánea. El capitán América le dice a Tom:

— Tom, ven con nosotros. Debemos pelear contra los Kaiju. Tú y Clint parecen ser los únicos que pueden luchar contra ellos.

— No, no soy un héroe. No me interesa. — Pregunta a los amigos de DeadPool. — ¿Alguien quiere ir al zoológico o a jugar bolos? — Deadpool dice sonadoramente:

— Hay una firma de libros de Hello Kitty. — Emma se adelanta:

— También hay un lugar para jugar bolos ahí. — Magneto se aclara la garganta y cuestiona:

— ¿Puedo tener un atrapasueños? — Tom responde:

— Sí, pero no tengo piedras. — Doom dice:

— El Doctor Doom sabe dónde comprarlas. —

Los vengadores saben que no van a conseguir nada, así que van a pelear contra los Kaiju, mientras los villanos y Tom con sus amigos van a comprar piedras, jugar bolos y una firma de libros.

Clint se siente confiado, se para en la costa, su arco listo, espera las amenazas. Dispara hacia los movimientos ondulantes de las aguas, porque no puede ver a los monstruos.


	30. Chapter 30: El ejercito de Loki

**Lunatex: Hola, muchas gracias por tu amable comentario ^^ xD Por fin vacaciones, cortas pero vacaciones. xD en este capítulo verás que por una decisión muchas cosas pueden cambiar. Está algo confuso ^^ jejejeje**

**xD jejejejeje las fiestas, llenas de muchas posibilidades. **

**Soy de Sinaloa, tengo 30 xD jejejejej y prefiero la noche.**

**Mis preguntas: :D**

**¿Cuál es tu película más esperada este año?**

**¿Cómo te va estas vacaciones?**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios.**

**^^ hackeline83, en este capítulo verás una de tus peticiones referentes a Gwen**

**¡Este es el capítulo 30! ¡No me la puedo creer! **

**El ejército de Loki**

New York no es la única ciudad atacada, las principales urbes lo son. Monstruos salen de los mares y grietas, avanzan destruyendo todo a su paso. Clint no puede verlos, no sabe cuántos son, además todos le gritan, todos exigen, todos quieren ser salvados. Su celular suena, lo toma de inmediato, sólo una persona puede llamarle, mira la pantalla, se trata de su esposa. Abre el dispositivo, escucha los gritos de su familia seguidos de un rugido. Siente su corazón detenerse, sus enemigos encontraron la granja.

Salta, corre a una motocicleta, va a casa, debe salvarlos. Se arranca el comunicador, lo tira, deja a Viuda Negra gritándole.

Los Kaiju avanzan sin que nadie los detenga, derriban edificios, se comen lo que se les antoja, matan y destruyen sin problemas. Miles de vidas perdidas en menos de una hora.

Peter logra llegar a su novia, Gwen, puede evitar que el amor de su vida sea aplastado. Se detienen sobre un edificio, la besa, sin importarle que Londres se caiga a pedazos.

Clint no es tan afortunado, la granja está en llamas, la casa aplastada. Corre al comenzar a remover escombros, su esposa e hijos están muertos. Lo niega, luego con desesperación grita, finalmente recuerda algo:

— ¡KYO! ¡KYO! ¡VEN! — El inugami aparece, sonríe, tiene la misma sonrisa de Loki.

— Una prematura llamada, humano. —

Clint no está de humor para soportar los humos de seres mágicos, inmortales, dioses o cualquier bicho. Le grita:

— ¡Cállate! ¡Maldito! ¡Tú lo sabias! — Clint desgarra su garganta. — ¡Tú los sabías! Tú y tus hermanos, por eso… que tonto… ¡Sálvalos! — El inugami dice con seriedad, sin simpatía:

— Eres un héroe, ahora. Para salvar al mundo debes sacrificar a tu mundo. — Clint le apunta con la flecha, le exige:

— ¡Sálvalos!

— No soy un dios. Ni Loki Sama podría revivirlos.

— ¡Sálvalos!

— ¿Está es la ayuda que quieres? ¿Sacrificarás al mundo por tu mundo? — Clint mira los cuerpos de sus hijos, su santuario roto.

— Sí, cualquier cosa… — El inugami advierte:

— Donde hubo muerte, siempre habrá muerte. Para salvar tu mundo, alguien más debe perder su mundo.

— ¡Hazlo! —

El inugami toma la mano del asesino, ellos aparecen a fuera de un local de bolos, por la pared de cristal pueden ver a los villanos divirtiéndose. Kyo da unas últimas indicaciones:

— Si esto funciona, debes ordenarnos salvar a tu mundo y al mundo, de otro modo tendrás el mismo resultado. Ahora, compón la compostura. Loki Sama debe verte como alguien agradable. —

Ellos entran al local. Tom saluda de inmediato a Kyo. El inugami lo saluda:

— Loki Sama, hola. Encontré a este humano fuera y recordé un juego. ¿Quieres jugar?

— ¿Es divertido? — Kyo sonríe, Loki Sama puede comportarse como un niño, le parece tan memorable:

— Sí, es muy divertido.

— ¿De qué trata? — Kyo se pone tras Tom, cubre los ojos del chico con sus manos, le indica:

— Respira profundo, imagina que es esta mañana. Winter te pide que dejes de fumar. Ahora di: "Deseo regresar a ese momento."

— Deseo regresar a ese momento. —

Tom abre sus ojos, Winter está frente a él, con la mano extendida. Siente como si esto ya hubiera pasado. Saca de su bolsillo los cigarrillos, los entrega al decir:

— Lo dejaré. — Winter estruja la cajetilla y deja caer los pedazos. Miguel se aproxima, al igual que Tori.

— Tom, ¿estás bien? — Tom mira a sus amigos, les comenta:

— Tuve como una visión o algo así. Muy raro. ¿Vamos a la tienda?

— ¿Para qué?

— Compraremos comida para los amigos de Tony. —

Ellos comienzan a caminar para comprar refrescos y frituras. Los vengadores llegan al lugar del encuentro, para ver a Doom pelear contra la antorcha humana y después contra los cuatro fantásticos. Los vengadores deciden alejar a los civiles.

Tom y sus amigos llegan cuando se ha terminado la pelea. Caminan, eligen un hermoso lugar bajo un árbol. Extienden su manta, comienzan a sacar la comida, mientras Tori observa con atención para robar algo.

Tony observa a Tom desde los aires, manda un mensaje rápido a sus compañeros. Desciende, se quita la armadura, se alegra llevar la de maletín, pone la armadura compactada a un lado. Los chicos lo saludan, mientras Winter lo observa fijamente. Tom le ofrece panecillos y él toma el platón, no va a permitir que alguien más se lleve al amor de su lado. Miguel pregunta:

— ¿Crees que vengan? — Antes que Tom responda, llega Deadpool, lleva una pila de recipientes con chimichangas. El enmascarado se baja, lleva las cajas al decir:

— ¡Estoy aquí! —

Tom le ayuda a bajar las cajas. Tori ladra alegremente al oler aquellas maravillosas chimichangas. Winter aplaude, llama la atención del can, saca un disco de colores para lanzarlo. Miguel se une al juego, pronto Tom se ha quedado con todas las cajas, pues DeadPool ha corrido para unirse a la dinámica.

Tom dice mientras acomoda los alimentos:

— Capitán América, tenemos un asunto que tratar. — Steve mira fijamente a Tom, murmura:

— Bucky.

— En efecto. Él necesita alguien que le apoye en este mundo que es extraño. Su sobrevida es mayor a la mía. Necesito encontrar alguien digno para acompañarlo cuando yo no pueda más.

— Lo dices como si fueras a morir.

— Todos moriremos Capitán, como tú. El suero del súper soldado te está matando y no te has dado cuenta. — Tony cuestiona:

— ¿Qué dices? — Tom revela:

— El suero tiene graves efectos secundarios. — Steve corta la discusión:

— ¿Qué debo hacer para recuperar a Bucky?

— Te he observado. Tus acciones me obligan a juzgarte como digno, pero debes pasar una prueba. Pronto, te enfrentarás a mi prueba, si la pasa recuperarás a tu hermano, si fallas me encargaré que no lo vuelvas a ver a menos que él lo quiera.

— Lo haré. — Thor interrumpe:

— ¿Por qué a él lo juzgas como digno y no me das una oportunidad a mí?

— No lo mereces.

— ¡Yo lo merezco! Soy digno de Mjolnir.

— Pero no del poder de Loki. —

Tom se levanta para ir a unirse al juego. Kyo salta del árbol, toma un panecillo, se hinca al comenzar a comer con calma. Vali y Narfi aparecen caminando, informan:

— Los Kaiju atacan masivamente. — Kyo observa a sus hermanos adoptivos, pregunta:

— ¿Por qué debería importarnos? — Narfi afirma en tono burlón.

— Sólo queremos saber las órdenes de nuestro valiente líder. — Kyo dice:

— Acordonen la zona alrededor de Loki Sama y su familia humana. Protejan Nagasaki. No abandonen sus puestos a menos que sea necesario. — Vali cuestiona:

— ¿Nos esconderemos de Loki Sama?

— Totalmente. — Los tres sonríen.

Vali y Narfi toman algunos aperitivos para el camino, desaparecen. Kyo está por ir a despedirse de Loki Sama, cuando alguien se atreve a agarrarlo del antebrazo, voltea para ver al arquero. Clint le dice:

— No tan rápido. — Kyo observa al humano con desdén. — Loki dijo que me ayudarás, este es el momento. — Kyo se suelta con un movimiento brusco, se burla:

— Es demasiado pronto, mortal. ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

— Salva al mundo y a mi mundo. — Kyo afirma:

— Salvar a tu mundo, demoraría salvar al mundo al menos veinte minutos.

— No me importa, hazlo. —

Kyo levanta su brazo derecho, gira su muñeca en círculo, dice:

— ¡Estaciones de batalla! ¡El ejército de Loki se prepara para la gran batalla! ¡Vali y Narfi a la granja Barton! ¡Jormungander primera línea de defensa de New York! ¡Hela segunda línea de Nagasaki! —

Kyo voltea, ve a Loki Sama, escucha su voz:

— ¿Se van tan pronto?

— Discúlpame Loki Sama. Los Kaiju están aquí. — Tom abraza a Kyo, le dice algo al oído y lo suelta. — No te fallaremos Loki Sama. —

Kyo hace una reverencia al desaparecer. Barton se aleja sin decir palabra, tiene una misión importante que cumplir.

Magneto y Emma Frost llegan. DeadPool hace las presentaciones. Todos toman asiento. DeadPool cuestiona:

— ¿Vas a cambiarte de casa Tommy? — Tom asiente:

— SHIELD está por llegar a nuestra casa. Buscaremos un lugar más grande. — Pregunta a Winter. — ¿Qué te gustaría en el nuevo lugar? — El soldado responde:

— Piano.

— Tendremos uno. — Emma comenta:

— Hay una tradición, cuando te cambias de casa hace una fiesta en la nueva casa. Es de suerte. ¿Hacemos una fiesta?

— ¡Si! ¡Haremos la mejor fiesta del universo! Con cientos de chimichangas. —

Los chicos ríen por el comentario del enmascarado. Thor dice:

— Iré a esa fiesta.

— No, por supuesto que no. — Tom niega. — Estamos eludiendo a Shield como para invitar a sus perras. La respuesta es NO. —

Magneto y Emma no pueden evitar sonreír. Los teléfonos de los vengadores suenan, como lo hace el de Magneto.

Fury informa que los Kaiju están peleando en el mar, frente a New York con una serpiente gigante, pero las ciudades más importantes del mundo están siendo atacadas. Magneto escucha a uno de sus espías decirle que la escuela del Doctor X está siendo atacada por reptiles gigantes.

Los vengadores se levantan, van a la batalla. Los chicos se mantienen en su lugar. El capitán América exhorta a Tom:

— Tom, pelea junto a nosotros. Tú y Barton son los únicos que pueden enfrentarlos. — Tom niega:

— No soy un héroe capitán, ese es su trabajo. —

Viuda Negra le indica al capitán que deben irse. Magneto al escuchar eso, espera a que los héroes se marchen antes de hacer una proposición.

Barton abraza a su familia, mientras los Kaiju se desploman alrededor bajo la espada de Narfi y Vali. Cuando pidió aquel deseo no le importó el precio, uno que él no deberá pagar esta ocasión.

Peter ve a Gwen está por llegar a ella, los Kaiju atacan Londres. Se esfuerza por llegar, pero sólo puede observar como una enorme pata aplasta al amor de su vida. Un hombre ve a su mujer amada morir, para que otro pueda abrazarla y vivir junto a ella un día más, un mundo por un mundo.

El doctor X ve a sus pupilos morir, caen al suelo sin vida, sus poderes no los protegen de esos monstruos. Jean y Scott caen irremediablemente, puede escuchar su propio grito, el llanto de los demás alumnos. Un padre que ve a sus hijos morir, para que otro pueda verlos sonreír un día más.

Magneto llega junto a la ayuda, un extraño gesto. Tom se lanza sobre el Kaiju. Magneto y Emma miran a su alrededor, todo está destruido, muchos estudiantes muertos y el Doctor X destrozado al ver lo ocurrido.

Veinte minutos, es el tiempo que transcurre para que los ejércitos de Loki lleguen a cada lugar, veinte minutos para iniciar el ataque.

Los sobrevivientes ven a las tropas vestidas de verde, con el símbolo de Loki, enfrentar a los monstruos. Una hora toma para que todos los Kaiju sean derrotados. Ellos saben que pronto vendrán más, pero no tienen que quedarse hasta el final, eso no fue parte del trato.

Una reportera se aproxima a Kyo, quien guarda su espada, al hacer caer al último Kaiju.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Kyo recuerda lo que una vez Loki sama le dijo: "Siempre debes verte bien ante los emisarios." Él responde:

— Somos el ejército de Loki. — Ella se sorprende y él lo disfruta.

— ¿Quieren conquistar al mundo? — Kyo responde:

— No. Intervenimos esta ocasión, en pago al ataque de New York. Nuestra deuda está saldada. Ustedes no quisieron que Loki Sama los protegiera, optaron por Asgard y los Vengadores. Es momento que ellos los defiendan, nosotros nos vamos. —

La reportera le sigue haciendo preguntas, pero él avanza, se esfuerza por verse genial, hace una desaparición espectacular con brillos y pequeñas flamas mágicas, un truco llamativo.

Wolverine se aproxima a Tom, le dice:

— Bonita Katana, Bud. — Tom sonríe. — ¿Cómo puedes golpear a esas cosas?

— Es mi poder, supongo. —

SHIELD llega, toman a Tom, Miguel, Tori y Winter. Tony descubrió una grieta en mitad del océano Atlántico. Con Barton desaparecido, sólo pudieron ir por Tom, Loki. Steve observa a su amigo, puede ver como Loki agarra la mano metálica de Bucky mientras Miguel la otra, Tori está recostado a los pies del soldado, como si los tres le dieran apoyo.

Se dirigen hacia la nave de Shield, donde aterrizan. Los soldados escoltan a los invitados hacia el área de interrogatorios.

Tori se porta feroz, gruñe, ladra y amenaza con morder a cualquiera que intente tocar a Tom, Miguel o Winter.

Winter se niega a decir algo. Tom hace peticiones extrañas. Miguel habla de películas al ignorar todas las preguntas. Tori sigue amenazando a aquel que se aproxime demasiado. Están por llegar al sitio de la fractura, por donde los Kaiju volverán a emerger en menos de tres horas.

Kyo aparece sobre la mesa de interrogatorio, salta, se aproxima a Tom, le dice con urgencia:

— ¡Debemos irnos ahora Loki Sama! ¡Usted no puede estar aquí! — Tom cuestiona con calma:

— ¿Por qué? — Kyo levanta sus manos, está por jalarse el cabello:

— Es peligroso. Si los Kaiju lo capturan todos estaremos perdidos. — Winter y Miguel voltean a ver a Kyo. — Ellos pueden absorber el conocimiento y habilidades de sus víctimas, si un cazador atrapa, será el fin. — Tom encoge los hombros:

— ¿Qué podrían ellos querer de mí?

— ¡Todo! Usted es su mayor obstáculo para conquistar este mundo. Usted es el adversario a vencer. Por favor, Loki Sama, debemos irnos ahora. Ellos aún no han detectado su presencia. — Tom rueda los ojos:

— ¿Por qué ellos se esforzarían para detectar mi presencia?

— Ya se lo dije Loki Sama… — Respira profundo. — Si ellos lo asesinan toda barrera caerá y podrán conquistar este mundo. — Tom bosteza, responde:

— Los héroes tienen que pelear con ellos. Yo estoy fuera, no soy un héroe. — Kyo insiste de nuevo:

— Loki Sama, esto es demasiado temerario. — Miguel pregunta:

— ¿A qué temes Kyo?

— Temo a que los Kaiju obtengan el poder de Loki Sama. — Miguel asiente:

— Tom, es mejor escuchar a Kyo. — Tom cruza los brazos, dice de manera terca:

— Quiero verlos de cerca. Quiero saber de dónde vienen. Por qué nos dejamos capturar por SHIELD si no es para que nos trajeran.

— Tom…

— No, no, no, y no. Miguel, quiero verlos. — Kyo intenta razonar:

— No es necesario estar tan cerca, Loki Sama.

— ¿Cómo podré tomar mediciones si estoy lejos? — Miguel sonríe.

— Vamos, Tom. Tus instrumentos son muy sensibles y específicos, tendrás mediciones exactas.

— No, aún queda el sesgo. Ustedes pueden marcharse, yo me quedo. — Kyo se siente derrotado.

— Loki Sama, puede hacer sus observaciones en cinco minutos.

— Diez.

— Serán Diez minutos, Loki Sama. —

Kyo no es feliz, pero comienza a organizar el ejército para proteger a Loki Sama. Fury respira profundo, no quiere matar a esos niños engreídos. Uno de los monitores muestra Kyo, Tom y Miguel se fijan. El Inugami le dice al mundo que el ejército de Loki no volverá a salvarlos. Tom felicita:

— Te ves muy cool. — Miguel comenta:

— Te pasaste de genial Kyo. Esa pose, tu expresión, la despedida. — Salta. — ¡FUE HERMOSO! — Dice con emoción. — Tienes que salir en nuestro siguiente trabajo cinematográfico. —

Miguel comienza a pensar en su siguiente aventura cinematográfica. Tom sonríe, mientras acaricia a Tori. Dice desde el fondo de su corazón:

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, Kyo. — Kyo hace una reverencia al decir al borde del llanto:

— Gracias, Loki Sama. —

Los medios y las personas exigen que Loki aparezca, requieren que alguien les brinde seguridad, sin importar que se trate de un villano.

Tom se acerca a Winter y Miguel, les pide:

— Deben irse, es peligroso. —

— No. — Es la rotunda respuesta del soldado. Miguel está de acuerdo:

— No vamos a dejarte Tom. Si caes caeré contigo. —

Miguel abraza a Tom, quien no opone resistencia, corresponde el gesto. Thor sabe que está mal, él debería confortar a su hermano, un simple mortal estúpido no tiene el derecho de acercarse a Loki.

Las alarmas suenan, los Kaiju han comenzado a emerger de las profundidades del mar. Shield intenta usar sus armas, nuevos prototipos, pero son ineficaces. Kyo observa una barrera formarse alrededor, deja fuera a los refuerzos. Narfi y Vali son los únicos que logran quedarse adentro, se trata de una trampa.

Kyo ve a Loki Sama salir corriendo, va a una aventura. Él se promete no fallar esta ocasión, va a proteger a Loki Sama.

Tom toma entre sus manos un identificador de energía, necesita saber el espectro energético de los Kaiju, al estar cerca de una de sus salidas, cree que podrá tener lecturas más claras.

Kyo siente que se corazón cae a sus pies, cuando Narfi y Vali aparecen ante él, para traerle tan funestas noticias. Todo es una trampa para matar a Loki Sama. Toma su espada, su tesoro, y va a luchar junto a sus hermanos.

Steve ve a su amigo, Bucky, poder combatir contra los monstruos, algo que las sofisticadas armas de SHIELD no pueden hacer. Miguel también es capaz de acertar algunos tiros, aunque si fuesen municiones más grandes podría causar daño.

Tom corre por la cubierta, se ríe como se tratará de un pequeño niño que va por el parque. Los Kaiju intentan golpearlo, pero son muy grandes y lentos. Sin embargo, el movimiento hace que Winter pierda el equilibrio, no logra esquivar un coletazo que lo lanza por la borda.

Tom ve a su amigo caer, él se desploma sin que alguien haga algo. Lleva su atención a Steve, quien corre al borde, pero no se tira, sólo grita, se da por vencido cuando ve a uno de esos monstruos engullir al soldado.

El chico se aproxima a Steve, le dice mientras una solitaria lágrima cae de su mejilla derecha:

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? — Steve mira a Loki. — ¡Él es tu hermano! — Steve ve al Kaiju sumergirse a las aguas con Bucky en su estómago. — ¡ERES INDIGNO STEVE ROGERS! —

Tom limpia sus lágrimas con su antebrazo, saca su espada. Le grita a los Kaiju:

— ¡Criaturas tontas! ¡No pueden enfrentar a un dios! — Los Kaiju voltean a verlo. — ¡Se atreven a enfrentarme y por eso morirán! ¡Vengan! —

El Kaiju que se comió a Bucky emerge para comerse a Tom. El monstruo no puede disfrutar de su victoria, porque Tom lo corta desde dentro. El joven sale de sus entrañas, con una mano sostiene la espada y con su otro brazo a Winter.

Tom salta, cae con gracia sobre la plataforma. Un clon aparece frente a él. Deja a Winter en las manos de su copia, le da órdenes:

— Elimina cualquier obstáculo. —

El clon asiente, da una angelical sonrisa, lleva a Winter dentro, donde obligará a los mortales a curarlo, Tori lo acompaña. Kyo, Narfi y Vali corre hacia Tom, necesitan dialogar con él. Kyo pide:

— Por favor, Loki Sama, conserve la calma. Todo estará bien… — La respuesta es implacable:

— No. — Kyo insiste:

— Loki Sama, no es igual que antes. ¡Sleipnir descansa en paz!

— No.

— ¡Sleipnir está muerto! ¡MATARLOS NO CAMBIARÁ NADA!… Él murió… —

Thor es el único que reconoce la terrible situación. Recuerda los relatos sobre Trovit, ella explotó, todo murió a su alrededor porque jamás pudo controlar su poder, por eso todo mago o con alguna habilidad debía, debe, ser entrenado, para evitar la tragedia. Le horroriza pensar lo que el poder de su hermano podría causar.

Kyo intenta acercarse a Tom, pero el chico no lo toma bien. Lanza una oleada de fuego. Kyo ve a sus hermanos. Se transforma en un lobo gigante, se coloca como escudo de Narfi y Vali, abre su boca, deja escapar una bocanada de fuego para enfrentar la magia de Loki.

La magia vibra, es salvaje y furiosa, ansiosa de castigar a los indignos, a quienes fallaron, por cumplir los deseos de su amo "Elimina cualquier obstáculo".

Kyo sabe que perderá, siente el fuego lamer su rostro, sin embargo, el golpe funesto no llega. Lady Altair aparece frente a ellos, ella protegerá a sus pequeños hijos. Toma entre sus manos la espada de Kyo, corta el fuego. Llama la atención de Tom, le dice:

— Tiempo sin vernos Juez, ¿me extrañaste? — Tom sonríe maliciosamente, la espera.

Lady Altair levanta la espada, va a ir a la carga, cuando Thor le llama:

— Lady Altair… ¿Eres tú? — Ella hace una reverencia:

— Soy una sombra de Lady Altair, mi príncipe.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

— Lo siento, mi príncipe, no puedo explicarlo. No tenemos tiempo. —

Thor coloca sus manos sobre los brazos de la dama, le exige:

— ¡Necesito saber! — Lady Altair le acaricia con suavidad el rostro, le dice:

— Cuídate mi príncipe. —

Thor siente cuando ella se desvanece. Voltea hacia Tom. Ve a Altair atacarlo. Ambos enfrentan sus espadas, mientras los Kaiju intentan matarlos. Con horror, Thor ve a Altair caer sobre la plataforma de metal, Tom clava su katana en el pecho de la dama, destruye la piedra, que está en la empuñadura de la espada, la cual contiene la sombra de Altair. Ella da un grito de dolor al desaparecer en destellos verdes.

Narfi, Vali y Kyo gritan, su madre ha caído en batalla. Niños que ven a su madre sacrificarse por ellos, como lo hizo la esposa de Clint por sus hijos, parte del pago que se debe ofrecer. Porque si DeadPool no hubiera sobrecargado su microondas habría llegado tarde, Magneto hubiera podido llamar al profesor X y los mutantes no habrían estado en la escuela cuando fue atacada, los Kaiju no hubieran atacado antes y Peter no hubiera perdido a su amor. Porque nada de esto hubiera pasado si Clint no lo hubiera deseado y si Kyo no le hubiera ayudado, sólo uno habría perdido su mundo. Porque en ese futuro Magneto sabría de la droga que ha comenzado a circular para arrancarles su poder, los cuatro fantásticos sabrían que hay alguien más amenazándolos, los héroes estarían conscientes que alguien contrató al equipo de Nani para espiarlos, el profesor X se habría enemistado con Tom y Tom estaría a salvo.

Los gemelos y el Inugami vuelven a intentar acercarse, pero una ráfaga de magia los laza contra las paredes, al dejarlos inconscientes.

Tom vuelve su atención hacia los Kaiju, los eliminará. El clon le dispara a uno de los médicos, mientras amenaza a los otros. Tori gruñe amenazadoramente. Winter se encuentra sobre una plancha fría. La copia asegura:

— Si intentan algo los mataré dolorosamente. —

Thor pone su preciado martillo al frente, debe llegar a Loki, hacerlo reaccionar, controlar su poder. Resiste los ataques, pero no es capaz de avanzar.

Puertas dimensionales se abren enormes olas se elevan, criaturas de pesadilla emergen, se lanza contra los Kaiju, golpean su puerta, van a derribarlos.

Fury llega junto a Natasha, le grita:

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? — Ella responde:

— Loki perdió el control. —

La plataforma comienza a estremecerse, los objetos se elevan al atacar cualquier cosa que se mueva. El caos comienza a manifestarse físicamente. IronMan sigue intentando llegar a Tom, pero un avión lo golpea lanzándolo de la plataforma. Steve intenta llegar a Bucky, pero salvar a agentes de Shield de morir asfixiados por papel higiénico o alguna otra ridiculez se lo impide.

Miguel se sostiene de la puerta, por tanta vibración rodó hacia dentro. Observa a Tom, sabe de inmediato que debe llegar a él. Se arrastra por el suelo, se agarra de donde puede, porque debe salvar a su hermano.

Kyo recupera el conocimiento, observa al mortal de cabello rojo, el cual avanza hacia Loki Sama, de inmediato nota que, a diferencia de Thor, la magia no lo ataca. Corre hacia él, lo levanta y lo hace caer sobre su lomo, va a ayudarlo a conseguir llegar a Loki.

Thor observa con terror como Loki observa el abismo, el torbellino negro. Sabe lo que sigue en esta trágica comedia.

Kyo logra lanzar a Miguel, antes de ser abatido por un brazo mágico. El inugami es catapultado hasta el centro de mando.

Miguel corre hacia Tom, lo ve saltar, se deja caer sobre su estómago, logra atrapar la espada de Tom. Presiona con fuerza la hoja, sin importarle el daño. El pelirrojo ve los ojos verdes de su hermano, le asegura:

— Caeremos juntos. No voy a dejarte, hermano. —

Miguel pierde el agarre que dependía de las puntas de sus pies. Se siente precipitarse, pero alguien lo toma del tobillo. Tom le dice a la figura de oro:

— ¡Puede hacerlo! ¡Puede hacerlo por ti!, por mí, por nosotros. — Asgard responde:

— Sí, mi hijo. —

Loki no se deja caer esta ocasión, su agarre se hace más fuerte. Asgard sube a ambos chicos, es capaz de salvar a ambos hermanos. Abraza a los dos, mientras Tom llora. Sin embargo, las criaturas y el caos no desaparecen, sigue a su alrededor.

Narfi y Vali comienzan a despertar, después Kyo. Ven que Loki Sama se ha calmado, pero su magia sigue cumpliendo su mandato.

Miguel le pregunta a Asgard:

— ¿Qué sucede? —

Asgard le dice a Tom:

— Tom, tienes que detenerlos.

— No sé, no sé cómo hacerlo. — Miguel anima:

— Juntos podremos. ¿Confías en mí? — Tom asiente. — Vamos a gritarlo juntos. Uno, dos, ¡tres!

— ¡La magia no existe! —

Las criaturas desaparecen, como lo hace el caos, las cosas vuelven a su lugar, las aeronaves que cayeron por la borda regresan. Los daños son reconstruidos, pero no la gema que contenía la sombra de Lady Altair. El clon de Loki desaparece, deja a Tori sólo para enfrentar a los agentes de Shield que intentan llegar a Winter.

Miguel le sonríe a Tom, ambos se miran, es un momento hermoso, el cual es fugaz. Tom comienza a toser, lleva sus manos a su boca, la sangre escurre entre sus dedos. Su mirada de felicidad es desplazada por una llena de sorpresa y horror. Logra decir:

— Duele… —

Miguel logra atrapar a Tom cuando este se desploma inconsciente, sin dejar de sangrar. Thor corre hacia ellos. Asgard toma entre sus brazos a Tom, corre dentro seguido por Thor y Miguel, se les unen el Inugami quien renguea y Narfi y Vali que tambalean.

Escuchan los ladridos de Tori, quien se lanza contra los agentes, los muerde. Uno de ellos le dispara al can, el cual retrocede, pero sigue mostrando sus dientes, dispuesto a morir.

Una ráfaga de hielo lanza a los agentes fuera, frente a ellos ven a Loki el hechicero de otro mundo, quien levanta una pared glacial al dejarlos fuera. El hechicero se arrodilla junto al perro, pone sus manos sobre la herida para curarlo. Sigue con Winter. Voltea para ver al pequeño Tom llegar en los brazos de Asgard.

El hechicero corre hacia ellos. Les indica que pongan al pequeño Tom sobre una mesa. Escucha a Miguel suplicar que salve a su hermano.

El hechicero se concentra, el núcleo mágico del niño está dañado, completamente fisurado. Si corta su cabello y remienda con él ese corazón podría estabilizarlo. Saca su daga, con su otra mano recoge su cabello, cierra sus ojos, no le importa parecer débil, lo que hará es tan horrible. Una mano lo detiene, abre los ojos, ve a Tom:

— No. — El hechicero le increpa:

— Estás agonizando. — Tom niega. — No importa…

— No. — El hechicero le explica:

— No hay otro modo, esto no es casa, no es Jötunheim. Mi poder se debilita por este clima caliente. Pequeño Tom, deja de negarte.

— No. —

Miguel pregunta:

— ¿Jötunheim? ¿Necesitas ir ahí? — El hechicero asiente. — Tom, él hizo un portal, si vamos a casa podremos ir.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría?

— Una hora…

— Está agonizando, no le queda más de diez minutos mortales, no va soportar el translado. —

Kyo abre sus fauces, intenta crear una puerta, pero está herido y debilitado. Asgard sabe que no soportaría viajar por el Bifrost. Alguien dice en tono alegre:

— Déjelo a mí. —

Todos voltea, se trata de un hombre alto, de piel clara, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdosos, con una paleta en la boca, vestido con pantalón de mezclilla, tenis y una playera que dice: "Save the World". Saca de uno de sus bolcillos una tiza blanca, dibuja en la pared un rectángulo, después el pomo de la puerta, da tres golpecitos, canturrea:

— ¡Oh Jötunheim! ¡Tu hermanito quiere verte! —

El dibujo se convierte en una puerta de hielo, con hermosos grabados escarchados, la cual se abre, frías ráfagas entran. Le dice al hechicero que ve con estupor:

— ¡Ahora! Salva a Tom. —

El hechicero toma entre sus brazos a Tom, corre hacia la puerta al desaparecer tras ella. Miguel se acerca al hombre, le pregunta:

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué eres Dimitri? — El gánster, le sonríe a Miguel, le dice:

— Ve con ellos Mike. — Señala a Winter que ha llegado hacia la escena y Tori. — Ustedes tres deben ir. — Les entrega un colgante con una piedra brillante. — Esto los protegerá del frío. —

Miguel toma los presentes, los distribuye, corre hacia donde su hermano fue seguido por sus amigos.

Dimitri empuja la puerta, la cierra al convertirla de nuevo en un dibujo el cual borra con premura. Asgard pone su antebrazo sobre la garganta del traficante, lo levanta al gruñirle:

— ¡Siempre fuiste tú!

— Vamos, debió ser obvio, hermano. ¡Los gigantes de hielo jamás hubieran podido pasar sin mi permiso!

— Has causado suficientes daños. — Dimitri empuja a Asgard, le da un puñetazo, lo hace caer al suelo, le dice:

— ¡No! Tú fuiste quien arruinó todo. Permitiste que ese viejo tuerto interviniera. ¡No era su asunto! ¡Jötunheim y yo teníamos un trato!

— ¿Qué clase de trato?

— Hermano, tener a esos parásitos te ha hecho menos inteligente.

— Tal vez, sólo quiero escucharlo de ti.

— No hay un rey aquí. Todo el mundo está dividido. Si dejaba a los gigantes de hielo poblar las partes más gélidas, Jötunheim compartiría a su pequeño rey.

— Loki.

— ¡Sí! El hechicero real, un rey poderoso que pudiera luchar contra las amenazas, que defendiera a los humanos y a mis hijos.

— ¿Cómo pudiste?

— Tú, ¿cómo pudiste? ¡Dejaste a ese maldito tuerto llevárselo! ¡Lo dejaste robarlo para convertirlo en un arma! ¡SÓLO UN ARMA! — Asgard dice:

— Juré no intervenir.

— ¿Por qué intervienes ahora?

— Midgard, lo siento.

— ¡No sirve! ¡Debiste matarlos cuando te lo dije!

— ¡Loki hubiera muerto! — Dimitri voltea a otro lado, respira profundo.

— Él es un buen chico, es muy alegre, me hace reír tanto. No merecía esto… ¡NO LO MERECIA! — Las lágrimas escurren por sus mejillas. Asgard asiente. — ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Te lo dije a ti y a Jötunheim! ¡Era una locura! Pero nadie escucha a Midgard.

— Me pediste que matara a los Asir, te pedí matar a los humanos.

— ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? — Los presentes se sorprenden. — ¿De qué sirve? Dejé a los Kaiju entrar, mataron a muchos humanos… pero… Loki está muriendo ahora. ¿De qué sirve si también le voy a causar daño al pequeño rey?

— Todos nos hemos equivocado. ¿Qué harás?

— No los mataré, porque Loki estaría triste si su familia humana muere. — Asgard asiente. — ¿Qué harás tú?

— Abandoné a los Asir. Ellos me abandonaron.

— Me refiero a Loki.

— Es mi hijo. Jötunheim y yo lo hicimos para proteger a Yggdrasil. No lo abandonaré. — Dimitri se burla:

— Eso no salió bien la última vez.

— ¿Qué hiciste tú? ¡Dejaste a los humanos herirlo! ¡Los dejaste herirme!

— ¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo te atreves? — Levanta sus manos. — ¡Tuve que mezclarme con los mortales! ¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Te busqué! ¡Te salvé de esa maldita celda! ¡Yo no dije que juré no intervenir en sus asuntos!

— ¡Fue Nani!

— ¡Mi trasero! ¡Fui yo! ¡Yo los mandé ahí! ¡Fui yo quien les dio todas las pistas! ¡Yo quien desactivó las armas! ¡Yo también tuve que tomar una identidad humana para poderlo hacer! ¡Siempre he sido yo quien te ha protegido y a ese grupo de agitadores! ¡Fui yo quien llevó a Loki hasta donde tú estabas! ¡Fui yo quien sacó a Donald Blacke de la jugada! ¡Fui yo quien hizo que Winter y Tori encontraran a Loki! ¡Como soy yo invocando a cualquiera que pueda ayudarnos! ¡No vuelvas a insinuar que me quedé viendo! —

Asgard abraza a Dimitri, Midgard, soporta los golpes y manotazos, le pide perdón hasta que su hermano se calma. Kyo se aclara la garganta, odia interrumpir, propone:

— En Nagasaki tendrán un lugar más privado para discutir. —

Dimitri se aleja de Asgard, saca otra paleta puesto que perdió la otra en la discusión. Chasquea los dedos al transportarse junto con Asgard, Kyo, Narfi y Vali a Nagasaki.


	31. Chapter 31: el precio

**Muchas gracias por leer, dobles a quienes dejan comentarios ^^**

**Lunatex: ^^ Sí, Tom tiene amigos muy especiales. Me alegra que te gustara el giro. xD Me maree un poco al escribir ese capítulo jejejejejejeje. **

**xD Loki es más lindo cuando no está todo desquiciado jajajajajajaja, pero todos tienen sus días de furia. Mis hermanos tienen perro, pero a mí me toca darle de comer U.U ellos no se ocupan. Como tengo alergias, no puedo tener mascotas con pelitos. **

**¿Te gustaría tener un perico? ¿Cuál es el animal exótico que tú dirías lo quiero de mascota?**

**hackeline83: Ni modo, a Peter le tocó pagar. Siempre le toca perder**

**El precio**

El mundo se encuentra de luto, recoge a sus muertos, ve sus pérdidas, intenta sanar a sus heridos. Llora su pérdida y se niega a aceptar la magnitud de lo ocurrido. Las personas caminan por las calles, ven las calles destruidas, les parece inverosímil que monstruos hicieran todo ese daño.

No se trata únicamente de New York, es un escenario que se repite alrededor del mundo, nadie quedó excepto, nadie fue discriminado, todas las regiones son víctimas de los hechos.

Los vengadores voltean a ver a Thor, quien de nuevo no tiene las respuestas que necesitan. Tony señala:

— Miren a quien tenemos ahí. —

Kyo está de rodillas ante los fragmentos de la roca que contenía a la sombra de Altaír. Toma con cuidado cada trozo, se disculpa en cada ocasión. Los vengadores se aproximan, lo escucha murmura:

—… Lo siento tanto… —

Thor no se contiene, toma la mano del Inugami, lo hace soltar los pedazos que caen al suelo, le grita:

— ¿Dónde está Lady Altaír? — Kyo le responde mientras llora:

— ¡Muerta! —

Kyo se libera del agarra, vuelve a hincarse para volver a recoger los fragmentos. Ignora a los mortales, porque ellos no tienen que saberlo. Sleipnir murió y Lady Altaír le ha acompañado, ahora. Él era un niño, sus padres estaban vivos y Nagasaki aún no existía.

Loki Sama fue a vagar por un bosque, donde encontró a Sleipnir, un dios de la calamidad menor, la muerte del bosque. Loki Sama le sonrió, tomó su mano al escuchar su petición:

"Quiero tener una casa, una familia, ¿puedo?"

Loki Sama erigió Nagasaki en aquel bosque. Pronto fue el lugar más seguro, porque Sleipnir y Loki lo protegía de los Kaiju. Loki Sama no peleaba activamente, él buscaba una solución, cerraba los portales y defendía la ciudad. Sleipnir le reclamaba por no intervenir, por no eliminar a los Kaiju. Loki Sama sonreía sin poder responder por las costuras que unían sus labios.

Sleipnir estaba recostado viendo a los niños jugar con sus madres. Loki lo observó un momento antes de regresar por dónde vino. Esa noche, Loki le regaló una espada a Sleipnir, con alegría le indicó que presionara una hermosa esmeralda en la empuñadura. Lady Altaír apareció, amable y amorosa, hermosa y delicada. Loki Sama le indicó que siempre mantuviera cerca esa espada.

Lady Altaír cantaba cada noche para Sleipnir, los niños se reunían alrededor para escucharla. Sleipnir, no le importó cuando todos los niños comenzaron a ver a Lady Altaír como su madre, ella era la madre de Nagasaki.

Narfi y Vali se unieron pronto a su familia y él no podía ser más contento. Sleipnir tenía hermanos a los cuales protegería.

La guerra comenzó a recrudecerse. Poco antes del fin, un grupo de guardias entraron al palacio, le dijeron a Loki que su padre requería su presencia, puesto que su hermano había desaparecido.

Loki Sama dejó la ciudad. Los ataques continuaron, pero Sleipnir luchó ferozmente. Una mañana Sleipnir tomó la decisión que le costó la vida. Dejó la espada que contenía a Lady Altaír en la ciudad, para que cuidara de Nagasaki, mientras él fue a pelear.

Sleipnir enfrentó a los Kaiju en Kioto, donde fue asesinado. Kyo siempre ha pensado que Sleipnir fue asesinado y los Kaiju inculpados de su muerte, puesto que otros dioses que fueron asesinados en batalla reencarnaron, pero no Sleipnir.

Loki Sama llegó para ver el cuerpo de su hijo caer a la boca de un Kaiju. Loki rescató el cuerpo, a base de magia brutal destruyó a todos. Estuvo presente en los funerales de su amado hijo.

Los padres de Kyo observaron a Loki, porque un padre no se queda tranquilo después de perder a su hijo así; ellos lo sabían. Pasados los funerales, Loki Sama fue contra los Kaiju dispuesto a matar y morir.

Kyo regresa al presente, toma otra diminuta pieza. Los vengadores siguen viéndolo. Loki Sama le entregó esa espada, para que lo protegiera, sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo. Nuevamente les ha fallado. Siente una mano sobre su hombro, voltea, ve al hechicero.

El viento ondea aquel largo cabello negro y sus dos mechones blancos. Pregunta al inugami:

— ¿Por qué lloras?

— Es mi culpa. Era la madre de todos en Nagasaki… la dejé morir. — El hechicero niega:

— No fue tu culpa. — Kyo observa esos ojos verdes. — El hechicero que hizo este encantamiento murió hace tanto. Cada uno de sus hechizos continuará cayendo. — Kyo se niega a aceptarlo. — Dámelo. — El inugami se niega. — Soy un herrero de corazones, tal vez pueda repararlo. —

El inugami deja los finos fragmentos en las manos del hechicero. El hechicero insufla vida entre sus manos, un brillo cegador se desata por unos segundos, cuando abre sus palmas la gema está intacta. Toma la espada y la coloca en su lugar, el arma refulge antes de ir a las manos de Kyo. El hechicero advierte:

— No será igual, puesto que no soy quien la hizo. El precio que tienes que pagar son sus recuerdos. Guíala bien. — Kyo asiente, toma uno de los mechones blancos del cabello del hechicero, pregunta:

— ¿Qué pagaste?

— Entregar mi corazón a alguien que me traicionó. — Kyo hace una reverencia:

— Agradezco lo que ha hecho por mí su alteza. Cuenta con mi completa gratitud. — El hechicero asiente:

— Ve a casa. —

Kyo desaparece mientras sostiene con fuerza la espada de Sleipnir. El hechicero sonríe, le parece un gesto tan memorable. Thor, el vengador, interroga:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — El hechicero responde en tono burlón:

— Nada que te importe, hijo de Odin. — Tony cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué le dijiste que el hechicero que hizo esa espada murió? —

El hechicero suspira, deja al viento jugar amablemente con su cabello. Responde:

— Sus hechizos están tan débiles. Quien los lanzó debió morir al menos hace cincuenta años en este mundo. — Thor aprieta el mango de su martillo, pregunta:

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién lo mató? — El hechicero responde:

— No puedo asegurarlo. No fui testigo. Pero, a todo aquel a quien he preguntado me ha dicho lo mismo. Loki fue asesinado por el hombre gordo de Manhattan, en Nagasaki. — Hace una pausa. — ¿Te importa hijo de Odin? ¿Acaso no son tus amigos los hijos del hombreo gordo de Manhattan? ¿Acaso no luchaste contra la sombra de Loki por ellos?

— ¡Mentira! —

Thor no puede acercarse a Loki Laufeyson, puesto que alguien le da un puñetazo, cae sobre la plataforma para ver al príncipe de Asgard, el Thor de la dimensión de donde viene el hechicero.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi Loki!

— No te pertenezco Thor. — El príncipe de Asgard dice:

— Estaba preocupado. Laufey fue a Asgard, dijo que desapareciste después de hablar con Asgard. Vamos a casa, Loki.

— No voy a volver.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es una mentira.

— ¿Qué pasó Loki?

— ¡Mi vida es una farsa!

— Todos te aman Loki. Laufey, tus hermanos, el pueblo de Jötunheim, yo te amo.

— No entiendes.

— Explícame, permíteme entender.

— Jötunheim y Asgard, ellos me hicieron. Soy un arma para defender a Yggdrasil. Ellos engañaron a todos. ¡Soy un monstruo!

— No. — Thor, el príncipe de Asgard abraza al hechicero, acaricia su cabello al asegurar. — No eres un monstruo. Eres el más grande hechicero de todo Yggdrasil. Sabio rey de Jötunheim, tesoro devino. El mejor amigo que cualquiera pudiera desear. No importa lo que seas, siempre serás a quien amo, te amo Loki y nada cambiará eso. ¿Podemos volver a casa?

— No puedo ir, aún.

— ¿Por qué?

— El pequeño Tom, necesito fijar los trozos de su núcleo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— El pequeño Tom no sabe controlar su poder ni sus emociones. ¿Sabes por qué los hechiceros somos tomados como seres sin corazón, crueles y viles?

— Porque deben controlar su emoción.

— En parte, nuestra magia responde a nuestro sentimiento, la fuerza de cada emoción, cada deseo. Si no podemos controlarlo sale de control, arremete contra cualquiera y es capaz de destruir todo. ¿Sabes quiénes son los más peligrosos?

— Los hechiceros reales, los hijos del caos. — El hechicero asiente. — ¿Vas a quedarte?

— No puedo, Thor, lo sabes. Los gigantes de hielo sólo podemos sobrevivir en Jötunheim. Debo irme. —

El príncipe de Asgard ve al hechicero extender su magia para irse. Cuando está por hacer su acto de desaparición lo toma del brazo, de ese modo ambos serán transportados, porque no está dispuesto a dejar ir a su amor.

Thor sigue observando hacia donde los amantes estuvieron. Jamás deseó algo tanto, como lo hace ahora, si él hubiera estado cuando Loki supo la verdad, si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo correcto. Él tendría a su hermano, no hubieran luchado uno contra el otro, el hombre gordo no lo hubiera…

El dios del trueno voltea a ver a Fury a sus hermanos de batalla, exige:

— ¿Quién es ese Hombre Gordo de Manhattan? —

Nuevamente se enfrentan a explicar un hecho terrible. Mientras tanto, en Jötunheim el hechicero y el príncipe de Asgard se desploman sobre un montón de nieve. Thor se levanta al decir con entusiasmo:

— ¡De nuevo! — El hechicero sólo puede sonreír al negar.

Los vengadores regresan a la torre. El príncipe de Asgard no les dirige la palabra, desaparece tras la puerta de su habitación. Por la noche, el dios de las historias aparece casualmente. Los vengadores están sentados a la mesa, con tristeza, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Por qué esas caras largas? — Tony cuestiona:

— ¿Sabías que Tom es una bomba en potencia? Es como un reactivo inestable.

— Incluso Thor lo sabe. — Steve indaga:

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Es tan poco común tanta aspereza de tu parte Capitán América. Pero he venido a decirte algo IronMan.

— ¿Vas a decirme cuán genial soy?

— No. Aléjate de Thomas.

— ¿Qué?

— Tienes que alejarte de Thomas. — Saca el viejo libro que ha estado leyendo. — Aquí habla del toque del hechicero. Todos los que tienen una marca de rey son atraídos a los hechiceros, entre más cerca estén y más convivan se vuelven dependientes. Es como una droga mágica, un mecanismo de defensa, una manera de asegurar que los hechiceros sobrevivan.

— Explícalo. — Bruce pide. — ¿Son feromonas?

— No, es energía. Esa energía crea una dependencia en los que tienen la marca del rey, para que necesiten al hechicero. Aquí dice: "Su toque me hace sentir poderoso." —

Tony lo reflexiona, cada vez que se encuentra al lado de Tom, Loki, siente como si nada pudiera dañado, se siente seguro, todo es más llevadero. Se ríe al decir:

— Eso no va a pasar. Es el quien se siente atraído a mi eclipsante personalidad. Soy Tony Stark, playboy, filántropo y millonario. —

El dios de las historias se ríe al mostrar sus dientes, se recarga en su báculo al comunicar:

— Me voy. Miguel me invitó a cenar. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Ya están aquí? ¿Cómo está? ¿Puedo ir contigo? — El dios de las historias se regodea, dice antes de desaparecer:

— No. —

Jarvis habla:

— Señor, hay algo que debe saber.

— ¿Qué es Jarvis?

— Hay una acelerada proliferación celular en su cuerpo. El señor Odinson presenta la misma anomalía. — Bruce salta de su silla:

— Jarvis veremos esos datos ahora. —

Bruce y Tony investigan los datos, no son concluyentes y no revelan nada en particular. Sólo las células de Thor y Tony parece que han comenzado a regenerarse. Tony decide no preocuparse, toma una botella de fino licor para disfrutarla en su habitación.

La mañana siguiente es brillante. El capitán América salió a correr, va por los vecindarios con la esperanza de encontrar a Bucky, ahora que sabe que se encuentra en New York.

Amora sonríe desde las sombras, porque sin la interferencia de Loki, su hechizo finalmente ha actuado con fuerza.

Thor es el primero en despertar, siente su cabello sobre su rostro, hace sus rubios mechones de lado, talla su rostro, no siente rastrojo de barba. Se sienta, mira sus manos no son tan bronceadas, salta de la cama, va al baño donde está el espejo. La imagen que le regresa la mirada es la suya, pero de muchos milenios atrás, antes de entrar a la edad adulta, cuando aún entrenaba, parece tener a lo mucho dieciocho años humanos.

Sale de su habitación, corre por los pasillos, es como si todos hubieran salido. Encuentra a Tony tendido en la sala, con tres botellas vacías a su alrededor. El millonario parece tener diecisiete años.

— Amigo Stark, despierta. — Tony entreabre los ojos, intenta enfocar, finalmente ve a un chico rubio que parece muy preocupado, saluda aún ebrio:

— Hola, ¿eres un admirador?

— ¡No! Soy Thor, hay algo mal con nosotros. —

Tony se tambalea hacia el bar, donde está el espejo, mira la imagen que le devuelve la mirada, se trata de él, pero cuando tenía dieciocho. No quiere entrar en pánico, pero lo hace, llama a los vengadores, le pide a Jarvis revisar los datos, a Bruce hacerle exámenes. Horas después Jarvis comenta algo:

— La regeneración celular se detiene cuando el joven Hiddleston se encuentra cerca. —

Tony saca su celular, llama de inmediato a Tom, quien responde es Miguel:

— Hola.

— Miguel, pásame a Tom.

— No.

— ¿Qué?

— Tom está dormido, cuando despierte le daré tu mensaje.

— ¡Necesito!… —

Tony no puede decir más, escucha el timbre de la llamada cortada. Bruce comenta al ver los datos:

— Están rejuveneciendo un año cada ocho horas. — Tony no quiere ser un niño, le dice a Thor:

— Llama a tu papi, él puede hacer algo. ¡Ricitos de oro no quiero usar pañales! —

Thor mira al suelo, jamás confiaría esto a Odin, sino a Loki y en caso extremo a su madre. Pero ellos se fueron, no están. Va al techo, sabe que Odin puede ayudarlos. Levanta su brazo al exigir que se abra el Bifrost, pero nada ocurre, lo intenta de nuevo y nada pasa.

Todos entran en pánico, así que llaman a Strange. El doctor Strange hace un diagnóstico, necesita hacer más pruebas, más datos, no puede encontrar la fuente del hechizo para poder romperlo. Tony grita, lanza cosas, no acepta que esto le esté pasando.

El teléfono de Tony vibra, lo mira de inmediato, es un mensaje de Tom, lo abre de inmediato:

"No te asustes."

Tony ve una mano salir de la mesa, suelta el teléfono, da un salto atrás junto a un grito no masculino. Tom emerge de ahí, le indica que baje la voz:

— Nani cree que sigo durmiendo. — Tom termina de salir, salta de la mesa, mientras el portal sigue abierto. — ¿Qué es urgente? — Se talla los ojos y bosteza después. Tony grita al borde de la histeria:

— ¡Tengo granos en la cara! ¡Granos! — Tom sonríe, lo señala:

— ¿Te encogiste?

— ¡Noooooooooo! ¿En serio? Estoy rejuveneciendo.

— Muchas mujeres te odian.

— Tom, por favor. ¿Podrías terminar de despertar? —

Thor escucha la voz de Loki, corre a toda velocidad para abrazarlo, pero sólo se abraza a si mismo. Tom lo ha esquivado, señala al rubio al preguntar:

— ¿Nos conocemos? Creo que te he visto antes, casi puedo recordar algo. —

Thor siente gran esperanza en eso. Asegura con gran entusiasmo:

— ¡Sí! Nos conocemos. — Tony revela:

— Se trata de Thor. — Tom mira más de cerca al príncipe de Asgard, desestima su sentir:

— Tu amigo, por eso sabía que lo había visto. — Cruza los brazos. — No tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo pasó esto y qué quieres de mí?

— No es como si te llamara cuando necesito algo.

— ¿Me llamaste urgentemente para saludarme?

— No. — Tony intenta decir esto de una manera lógica:

— Al parecer, Amora nos hizo algo. Ahora estamos rejuveneciendo un año cada ocho horas. Jarvis dice que se detiene cuando estás cerca.

— ¿Por qué no llaman al papi de Thor para que les salve el trasero o a ese tal Stranger?

— No es tan fácil. — Thor informa:

— No se abre el Bifrost. — Tom lo ignora, sigue mirando fijamente a Tony.

— No quiero ser un niño. Tom, por favor… —

Tom ve la genuina preocupación de Tony. Asiente, pero se escucha la voz de Nani venir del portal:

— ¡Tom! ¡Cariño! ¿Estás bien? — Tom promete:

— Vendré lo antes posible. —

Tom salta al portal antes de recibir una respuesta. Tony se siente aliviado, la ayuda vendrá pronto.

Tony y Bruce sigue corriendo pruebas, mientras Thor se cansa de gritar a los cielos. Una hora más tarde llega un mensaje a Tony de Tom:

"Llegaremos en dos horas."

Ton y Thor miran fijamente las puertas del ascensor cuando las dos horas pasan. Jarvis anuncia:

— El joven Thomas ha llegado. — Unos minutos del ascensor emerge Tom, quien sonríe contento, dice:

— Tony, traje a un amigo que conocí cuando me dirigía hacia acá. Jack él es Tony, Tony te presento a Jack. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Quién?

— Jack. — Tony señala:

— Nadie te acompaña, amigo, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás drogado? —

Tom voltea a ver a Jack. El chico de cabello blanco, cejas marrones, ojos azules, vestido con una sudadera azul y pantalón café raído.

— Ellos no pueden verme, Tom.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Soy un espíritu. Los humanos no pueden verme. — Tom asiente, le sonríe al decir:

— No importa, ellos se lo pierden. —

Tony no le gusta ser ignorado, aclara su garganta. Al obtener la atención de Tom, le ordena:

— Vas a quedarte aquí, hasta que encontremos una solución. — Tom reta:

— ¿Es una petición o una orden?

— Tienes que quedarte.

— No soy tu empleado, me despediste. ¿Lo recuerdas? Puedo irme cuando quiera. —

Thor se levanta, se interpone entre ambos, dice de manera natural:

— Hermano, conoce tu lugar. —

Thor se arrepiente de inmediato de lo que salió de su boca, era algo que decía a Loki cada día, cada ocasión que el menor intentaba enseñarle algo. Observa por un momento la mirada dolida de su hermano. Tom sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa feliz, los señala al decir:

— Son increíbles. ¿Conocer mi lugar? ¡Yo conozco mi puto lugar! ¡Un lugar que no está aquí con ustedes! Par de mocosos insensatos. —

Thor quiere disculparse, pero no puede, es como si toda la humildad se le hubiera escurrido. Viuda Negra es quien llega al rescate:

— Tom, disculpa a este par de cabezas huecas. Este cambio los tiene trastornados. — Tom mira fijamente a la mujer, sin creer sus palabras. — Podría compensar tus servicios.

— No tienes algo que me interese. — Tom se dirige hacia el ascensor, pero Tony se pone en frente, extiende los brazos:

— Espera, espera, espera. Son las malditas hormonas. Mírame, no me dejan beber. ¡No quiero terminar siendo un bebé! — Dice con total sinceridad. — Ayúdame, Tommy, por favor. —

Tom realmente quiere decir No, pero al ver la expresión de perro triste en Tony, además Jack le dice que lo intente; sólo puede suspirar, le dice al millonario:

— Tengo cosas por hacer, no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo. Recuerda que tengo que ir a Dubai en menos de un mes.

— ¡Gracias Tommy!

— Me llamo Tom no Tommy. — Tony salta de alegría, habla a mil por hora:

— Pasa. Tommy asignaré un piso. ¡Debemos decorarlo! ¿Algo verde quizás? Una cocina, así podrás cocinar esos ricos panecillos. Tu amigo imaginario puede quedarse.

— Jack es real. —

Tony sigue hablando. Tom se deja caer en un sillón, se siente cansado. Thor se para frente a él, le dice:

— No quise ofenderte, hermano… —

Tom mira al rubio, extrañamente le parece familiar, quiere decirle algo horrible, darle una patada y correr, pero al ver esos ojos azules siente que debe reconocerlo. Suspira con pesar y cansancio:

— No importa, Thor. —

Tony sigue saltando alrededor, mientras sigue hablando de tantas cosas que han perdido coherencia o secuencia. Finalmente, el estómago del millonario gruñe, lo hace ir a la cocina por comida, toma una caja de cereal y come a puños hojuelas de maíz azucaradas, con la boca llena no puede comer.

Thor al no recibir el arisco trato de Loki, se sienta a su lado, cerca, no puede evitar sonreír. Pregunta:

— ¿Puedes recordar algo Loki?

— No soy Loki. — Tom confiesa. — Sólo me cansé, estoy muy cansado como para pelear. — Jack le pregunta:

— ¿Tienes sueño?

— No… — Jack dice con entusiasmo:

— Podemos ver a Sad Man, dentro de unas horas él vendrá.

— ¿Sad Man?

— ¡Sí! Tienes que verlo, siempre llega puntual. —

Thor se siente preocupado. Loki siempre decía tener amigos donde no había nadie, por eso muchas veces se burlaron de él. Incluso Odin llegó a regañar a Loki, al decirle que dejara de inventar cosas y creciera, después de eso, Loki no volvió a tener amigos imaginarios.

El teléfono de Tom suena, él ve la pantalla, se trata de un trabajo, no quiere trabajar, quiere ir a casa. Tony pregunta:

— ¿NO vas a responder? — Tom arroja de malagana el teléfono a la mesita en el centro de la sala, niega:

— Seguro son malas noticias. —

Tony pone el altavoz al responder. La voz del secretario de estado se escucha:

— Victory Card, se ha reportado un ataque terrorista biológico. Necesitamos detenerlo. Se trata de un virus altamente patógeno. — Tom dice de manera tajante:

— No me interesa. — El hombre insiste:

— No se trata sólo de las vidas de los americanos sino del mundo. Podría causar una pandemia, el colapso de lo que conocemos, la muerte de millones.

— Lo sé, el colapso sobrevendría en 23 días en el mejor escenario, todos los servicios serán sobrepasados, millones morirán. La sociedad como se conoce, va a desaparecer en todo el mundo, no existirá país libre de la pandemia.

— ¿Por qué te niegas?

— Usted lo dijo. Malditos agentes remplazables. Rempláceme, que alguien más salve al mundo. —

Tony susurra:

— ¿Es cierto? Todo se irá al infierno. — Tom asiente. — ¡Mi cara en una galleta! Vamos amigo, tienes que hacer algo.

— Si me voy, ¿qué pasará contigo? Esta misión podría durar un día o meses.

— Millones morirán. — Tony repite, ha sido demasiado con los monstruos. — Tienes que ir. — Tom rueda los ojos al murmurar:

— Malditos héroes. — Responde al hombre. — Quiero veinte millones, por anticipado. ¿Cuál será el bono?

— Tráeme a Hulk.

— Imposible, no entra dentro de este trato.

— Quiero al creador del agente, vivo.

— Será empacado y entregado. ¿Parámetros de la misión?

— Quiero a todos los implicados acabados.

— Cuando pague la mitad me embarcaré en la misión. —

La llamada termina. Tom vuelve a suspirar, se siente muy cansado. No termina de salir de un problema cuando ya se encuentra en otro. Escucha a Jack decir:

— Trabajo sin diversión no es divertido. — Jack se levanta, salta sobre su bastón, se equilibra al sugerir. — Deberíamos irnos, hacer correr por la ciudad, congelar algo, divertirnos. ¡Iré contigo!

— Será peligroso. — Saca su teléfono. — Debo avisarle a Nani que iré con ellos. — Jack insiste:

— Tom, podemos usar el tiempo. Conozco atajos para ir rápido al aeropuerto. Juega conmigo, por favor. — Tony pregunta:

— Tom, ¿qué pasa amigo? — Tom mira a Tony, después a Jack:

— ¿Qué pasará con ellos? — Jack comenta:

— Quieren que te marches, vas a una misión. ¿Cierto? Podemos jugar antes que tomes ese avión. — Mira fijamente a Tom, intenta esconder su pesar. — Ha pasado tanto tiempo. —

Jack toma la mano de Tom, en ese momento la habitación se ilumina por destellos verdes, Jack se vuelve visible, Tony y Thor ven la energía verde que intenta repeler al hechizo que los aqueja. El chico de cabello blanco mira alrededor, salta de alegría, suelta la mano de Tom al regresar la mágia a la invisibilidad.

Tom ve a Jack saltar feliz, mientras juega con los destellos, no puede evitar reír. Thor mira su mano, él sabe qué son esos destellos, es una expresión de la magia de Loki. Jack toma la mano de Tom, lo jala para ir a jugar, mientras le dice:

— ¡Juguemos! ¡Vamos! —

Tom arroja a Jack contra un sillón, antes de saltar, esquiva una guadaña negra. Amora aparece frente a él, sonríe al decir:

— No te metas, Loki. Aún no es tu hora.

— No soy Loki. — Ella se ríe al atacar de nuevo, le reclama:

— ¡Ellos nos hicieron! ¡Ellos nos hicieron esto y los sigues defendiendo!

— ¡Jack no hizo nada! — Amora lanza a Tom por los aires, ella voltea a verlo al decirle:

— Pero se interpone en mi camino. —

Thor intenta enfrentar a Amora, pero la pasa como si se tratara de un fantasma. Siente que esto es una pesadilla, tantos enemigos contra los cuales no puede pelear.

Amora lanza a Jack por la ventana, pero él puede volar, así que ella va por él. Tom se levanta, ve los vidrios desperdigados por el suelo y el vacío. Si quiere pelear, debe unirse a la lucha aérea, pero teme, le aterroriza caer.

— Loki Sama. — Tom voltea, arrodillada se encuentra una joven, de largo cabello negro, con orejas de zorro y cola, con un breve vestido blanco que emula una armadura. — Me ha llamado, mi señor.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Rukusa. Soy uno de sus Shikigamis. — Ella sonríe. — Si usted fuera el presidente, nosotros seríamos su servicio secreto. Usted nos selló hace docientos años, para protegernos de la suciedad y usted ha roto el sello; es la señal que debemos luchas una vez más contra la oscuridad.

— Salva a Jack.

— Existo para servir. —

Rukusa se une a la pelea contra Amora. Sin embargo, Tom no puede permanecer tranquilo, una copia deformada de Odin aparece tras él, levanta su lanza para matar al joven. Tony y Thor le gritan, así puede esquivar el ataque.

El falso Odin hecho de oscuridad, grita palabras de odio contra Loki. Tom interpone su katana, se cubre, pero cada golpe es más fuerte. El falso Odin golpea a Tom en el abdomen, lo catapulta hacia la ventana rota.

Tom logra agarrarse del borde con su mano derecha, mira el abismo bajo sus pies, intenta subir, pero el falso Odin le pisa los dedos, le dice:

— Tu derecho de nacimiento es morir. — Tom agarra con su otra mano la bota de la sombra de Odin, le dice:

— Ya no te tengo miedo… —

Las sombras se transforman en arena dorada, pero Tom se desploma. Thor intenta agarrarlo, pero sólo roza sus dedos, no está dispuesto a perder esta vez, llama su martillo y se tira al vacío; pero no es él quien rescata a Tom, sino Thunder.

El oso de felpa, en su forma gigante aparece, vuela por los aires como el verdadero Thor, abraza a Tom, lo lleva hacia arriba, de regreso a la estancia de Tony. El ingeniero ve con asombro y alivio al oso de felpa salvar a Tom.

Rukusa llega a la estancia junto a Jack, se inclina ante Tom, le dice:

— Amo, ella ha escapado.

— Gracias, Rukusa, retírate. —

Rukusa desaparece. Thunder sostiene a Tom en sus brazos. Jack pregunta:

— ¿Qué le pasa?

— Los Shikigamis gastan la energía de quien los invoca. Tom está débil. Debe descansar. — Jack asegura:

— Sé de un lugar seguro. ¡Vamos! —

Ellos no logran irse, ya que caen por un agujero que se abre bajo sus pies, al cerrarse queda una flor como testigo. Tony levanta los brazos al gritar:

— ¡Es definitivo! ¡Estoy más drogado que nunca! —

Thor mira hacia la ventana, se siente desplazado. Su interior es un hervidero de emociones. Viuda Negra sale de las sombras, ella observó todo de manera silenciosa y astuta, le dice al rubio:

— Él te busca. — Thor la mira. — Inconscientemente, él te sigue esperando.

— Él me odia más que nunca. — Ella señala antes de marcharse, para no escuchar los lloriqueos de Tony por todo el mobiliario destruido. — Su perro se llama Tori. Su oso de peluche Thunder y es igual a ti. —


	32. Chapter 32 Ideas

**Hola!**

**Ha sido un tiempo, realmente lo siento, pero trato de escribir un poquito cada día xD quiero vacaciones de verano para escribir un montón jajajajajajaja.**

**Este y otro capítulo los he tenido que hacer de nuevo, el otro aún no lo comienzo, porque se me perdieron T_T**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen :D y dobles a los que dejan comentarios ^^**

**Lunatex: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :D y dejar comentario. ^^ eres muy amable :D**

**Odin no escuchó a Thor porque no puede muajajajajaja…. Los vengadores se han quedado en medio de una vieja rencilla en la cual no tienen jurisdicción y sólo pueden ver. **

**xD Creo que de todos los vengadores, sólo Natasha se daría cuenta jejejejejeje**

**tokyo ghoul se ve bien. Hoy vi unos capítulos de sakamoto desu ga, está muy divertida xD**

**Respuestas: de los dos xD bien bicolor jejejejee Sí, me gustan las crepypastas jejejeje**

**Mis preguntas :D**

**¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué fase de la luna te gusta más?**

**^^ Hasta luego :D**

**Ideas**

Thunder da un giro, toma a ambos chicos y evita que caigan sobre el frío concreto. Jack da un salto, mira a su alrededor, están en el taller de Santa Claus, en el polo norte. El oso de felpa gigante sigue abrazando a Tom, lo esconde de la vista de los guardianes. El espíritu de invierno comenta:

— Debe ser algo muy malo para que los cuatro grandes estén reunidos aquí. — Norte habla:

— ¡Jack! Es un gusto que todos estén aquí. ¿Te gustó el viaje?

— Caer en un hueco no es mi ideal de viaje. — Norte le da una sonrisa a Bunny al decirle:

— Mi idea era mejor. —

El hada de los dientes se aproxima a Jack, para revisar sus dientes. Mientras juguetes brillantes vuelan sobre sus cabezas, los nomos hacen sonar sus cascabeles, Sadman sonríe y el conejo de pascua rueda los ojos. Tom mira a todos, incluso a los grandes yetis, Thunder lo sostiene sobreprotectoramente, como si deseara mantenerlo por siempre.

Tony se siente nervioso, eso de ser más joven cada día le mantiene al borde. Thor parece más tranquilo, come, se lamenta, quiere salir a pelear contra los monstruos que son intangibles para ellos. El ingeniero tiene una idea entonces se acerca a Thor, le dice:

— Amigo, si esto sigue así, no vamos a poder pelear. Debemos hacerlo ahora. — Thor mira a Tony. — Thor niega:

— No amigo Stark. Loki diría que debemos saber de la amenaza y…

— ¡Él no está aquí Thor! Vamos a una aventura. — Thor mira a Tony por un momento, pero en su mente resuena la palabra "aventura".

— ¡A la aventura! —

Tony se levanta, talla sus manos y corre al laboratorio para encontrar el lugar adecuado, donde pueda ver alguna perturbación o algo. Encuentra algo interesante, no muy lejos, en un espacio abierto, en medio de la nada, sale corriendo, va por Thor para dirigirse a ese lugar.

Thor y Tony toman un auto deportivo, salen de la torre para recorrer las calles a velocidad, se dirigen al punto de perturbación. Tony hace comentarios ingeniosos, se encuentra en negación, necesita sentir que aún tiene el control de su vida.

Thor mira por la ventanilla, lo que puede pensar es en las aventuras que vivió al lado de su hermano, se pregunta dónde está.

El auto se detiene en mitad de la nada, no hay marcas, indicios o algo. El instinto le dice a Thor que hay un enemigo, pero no puede verlo. Amora aparece frente a ellos, sonríe, dice con diversión:

— Han venido como un par de niñatos. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Bruja?

— Es lo que he hecho, pequeño mortal insignificante. —

Los dos vengadores ven a un Kaiju, hay algo muy malo, la neblina negra se arremolina a su alrededor. Un campo de energía verde aparece, los cubre, los separa del mundo. Amora logra salir del campo de exclusión, no puede apreciar si la unión es posible, pero aún tiene otras oportunidades, así que desaparece.

Thor mira alrededor, se encuentra de pie en el Bifrost, todo es tranquilo, ve a su hermano parado al borde, mira al vacío fijamente. Thor da un paso, alguien lo detiene, empuja a quien intenta evitar que salve a Loki. Camina hacia su hermano, le suplica:

— Hermano, ven a casa. — Loki voltea a verlo, niega, responde:

— Nunca he tenido una casa, ni familia, nada… —

Thor ve a su hermano desplomarse, intenta salvarlo, pero alguien lo tira al suelo. Regresa al presente. Tony le reclama y grita, ambos están sobre el suelo, mientras el Kaiju ruge y se retuerce al intentar escapar de la oscuridad. Tony cubre su nariz con su playera, le dice a su amigo:

— Hay una neurotóxica en el aire. Cubre tu nariz y boca. —

Thor llama a su amado martillo, convoca un trueno, pero la oscuridad se come la luminosidad. Las sombras se arremolinan a su alrededor, los han encontrado y van a devorarlos también. Tony comienza a lanzar todas las maldiciones que conoce.

Thor intenta protegerlos, pero entre mayor luminosidad mayor es el asedio de la oscuridad. Tony nota que Thor despide un tenue destello dorado a su alrededor, le recuerda lo que dicen algunos esotéricos del aura.

Tony no quiere ver, no quiere ser comido por las sombras. Nota que hay una luminiscencia verde, la cual los defiende, Tom está ahí sosteniendo un campo de energía. Thunder ruge al luchar contra las sombras y hacerlas retroceder. Thor dice lleno de felicidad:

— Has venido hermano. — Tony indaga:

— ¿Cómo llegaste?

— Thunder me trajo. — Aclara. — No resistiré mucho, debemos salir de aquí. — Los dos vengadores asienten. — Cuando les grite que corran deben correr. — Thunder lanza una bocanada de flamas verdes. — ¡Corran! —

Los chicos corren hacia una pequeña abertura mientras Thunder los cubre. Los cuatro logran salir. El oso de felpa abraza a su niño, para evitar que se dañe en la caída. Todos se sonríen, pero su felicidad cae, cuando un sarcillo negro rodea el abdomen de Tom al jalarlo dentro de la oscuridad.

Thunder corre, intenta salvarlo, pero le es imposible. Golpea el domo de energía verde, pero es inútil. Lanza rugidos al cielo, mientras su martinillo libera centellas. El príncipe de Asgard y el hechicero aparecen, preguntan con urgencia:

— ¿Dónde está el pequeño Tom? — Thunder mira a los recién llegados, Tony señala:

— Dentro. —

El hechicero y el príncipe de Asgard se mira, se lanza al ataque, deben hacer caer esa barrera infranqueable. Varios minutos pasan para que se den cuenta que es inútil, no podrán hacerlo atacando.

Una motocicleta se aproxima, pronto llega y de ella bajan Miguel y Winter. Winter interroga:

— ¿Dónde está Snow White? — Tony responde:

— Dentro de ese extraño domo. —

Winter y Miguel sacan sus armas para intentar algo, pero también es inútil. Escuchan una risa feroz, voltean para ver al dios de las historias, quien está recostado sobre la motocicleta.

El dios de las historias se incorpora, les dice:

— Les daré una demostración. —

Levanta su báculo, apunta contra el campo de energía, lanza su poder contra él. Un dragón hecho con energía verde deja de rodear la cúpula negra, la cual rodeaba para detener su avance, se lanza contra quien lo ataca.

El dios de las historias sonríe, va enfrentarlo. Thor hijo de Odin, príncipe de Asgard y ex prometido de Loki Laufeyson se acerca, le sonríe al decirle:

— ¿Hay lugar en esta batalla? —

El dios de las historias no responde, le hace un gesto teatral, antes que se unan a la pelea contra la criatura de magia.

El hechicero se aproxima a Miguel, le dice:

— Tenemos que llegar a Tom. Tienes que convencerlo para que salga de ese lugar. — Winter da un paso al frente, le dice:

— Voy. — Miguel se pone frente a Winter, le dice:

— Alguien tiene que cuidar a estos dos. Imagina que algo les cae encima y se mueren. Los vengadores nos matan, no queremos tener a Shield respirando en nuestro cuello. — El hechicero pone su mano en el hombro de metal de Winter, le asegura:

— Lo regresaremos con bien. —

Winter asiente, pero no le agrada quedarse de niñera. Thor dice:

— Yo iré. — El hechicero lo mira con desdé antes de desaparecer junto a Miguel.

Thor intenta ir tras ellos, él es el hermano de Loki no ese mortal, pero Winter se lo impide.

El hechicero corre, salta entre la pelea que sostiene el dios de las historias y Thor Odinsson. La oscuridad se abre ante ellos. Tony se maravilla al ver a los combatientes. Si Thor, el vengador, es impresionante este lo es más. El príncipe de Asgard controla los rayos, sus golpes son llenos de luz y fuerza, tiene una técnica impecable, es más que fuerza. EL dios de las historias es letal, cada movimiento tiene un motivo, un ataque devastador, sus ataques son llenos de luces y color.

Lo que hay dentro de la cúpula es terrible, horribles manifestaciones fantasmales, pasajes escabrosos e infernales. Miguel siente el terror llenar su corazón, pero traga fuerte, está decidido a ir por Tom. El hechicero usa su poder para disipar las sombras, así logran pasar entre los espejismos.

Thor, el vengador, sostiene con fuerza su amado martillo, el cual le es inservible. Corre a la refriega, para seguir corriendo sin poder seguir aquel paso. Corre hacia la cúpula, pero antes de poder alcanzarla la oscuridad es consumida por las flamas y desaparecen, la bestia mágica se desvanece en destellos al mismo tiempo.

El hechicero lleva entre sus brazos a Thomas, se alejan del área del domo para aproximarse a sus amigos. Winter es el primero en llegar, arrebata a Tom de los brazos del hechicero. Miguel sonríe, suspira al sentirse a salvo. El Thor de la otra dimensión llega antes que los jóvenes Tony y Thor. EL dios de las historias se queda lejos, observa la escena.

Miguel deja a Winter encargarse, camina hacia el dios de las historias. Tony y su amigo Thor no están tan lejos y pueden escuchar su conversación:

— ¿Te vas?

— Es lo mejor. — Miguel saca un llavero con tres llaves, las entrega al dios que observa el regalo, le sonríe al decir:

— Es la llave de la casa, la de adelante y atrás y la otra es la de tu habitación. En tu casa, mía y de Cris. Siempre habrá un lugar ahí para ti.

— ¿Por qué? — Miguel revela:

— Porque eres mi hermano de otra dimensión. — El dios de las historias lo mira con desconfianza. — Eres huérfano como todos nosotros, has caído en la oscuridad… — El dios de las historias da un paso amenazante:

— ¿Qué sabes tú insignificante mortal? Tu insignificante vida es un parpadeo para mí.

— Yo lo sé. Te has olvidado de vivir, de aprovechar cada día porque vives demasiado. Pero no es eso lo que te molesta, lo sé. Sé lo que es sentirse un monstruo. Matar sin saber por qué y ser devorado por la venganza y el dolor. ¡Lo sé! Sé lo que se siente ser cazado y creerse perdido para siempre. — EL dios de las historias lo sigue mirando. — Fui criado por gente mala, ¿Ok? Ellos mataron a mi madre, me mintieron, me obligaron a hacer cosas terribles. Cuando los descubrí quería sus cabezas y fui por ellos. Maté cientos, de la manera que me enseñaron. Shield me cazó, ellos debían detenerme. Antes que ellos me encontraran, yo tuve un sueño. En ese sueño tenía un hermano, de hermosos ojos verdes, vivíamos en un castillo cerca del mar. — Miguel sonríe. — Él era tan agradable, su cabello negro, su piel blanca, su sonrisa, sus palabras llenas de amor. Yo me prometí a ser mejor, yo sería mejor para mí, para ser digno de él. Shield me encontró, Coulson, pensó que era un pequeño niño desafortunado, una víctima más. Uno de los agentes fue muy amable y no lo maté. Me escapé, pero poco tiempo después fui recapturado, fue llevado de nuevo al proyecto Asgard. — Miguel abraza a al dios de las historias. — Te has olvidado de vivir. Loki, tienes que vivir por ti. Tomar la responsabilidad de tus actos, construir la persona que quieres ser. — Le pide. — Quédate conmigo. —

EL dios de las historias lanza a Miguel al piso, está por atacar, cuando alguien lo golpea. Tom ha dado un puñetazo a quien se atrevió a herir a Miguel. Aparece su espada, va a pelear a muerte.

El dios de las historias se ríe, se levanta con un salto y se abalanza contra Tom. Báculo y espada se enfrentan. Ambos se sonríen amenazadoramente antes de intercambiar golpes. Miguel intenta detenerlos, pero el hechicero lo aparta, le revela:

— Algo está envenenando a Thomas, debemos dejar que se agote. — Miguel pregunta:

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Creíste que Thor y yo no podíamos derribar esa barrera? — El hechicero sonríe. — Todo fue un plan, para conseguir que alguien lo hiciera por nosotros.

— ¿Qué?

— La oscuridad quiere llegar al corazón del pequeño Tom. Miguel, Tony, Thor no salgan del campo de protección. — El hechicero jala el listón que ata su cabello, le dice a su ex prometido. — ¡Thor! ¡Haz que llueva! —

Miguel no deja de gritarle a Tom mientras Winter le evita correr a meterse a la batalla. Las nubes se reúnen y comienza a llover pesadamente, en segundos todo está empapado. El cabello del hechicero se expande, forma líneas verdes las cuales se unen a la tierra y el cielo, llenan de destellos verdosos la noche, mientras él canta una oración.

Tom siente el dolor llenar su cuerpo, pero no va a rendirse, da un gruñido de frustración. El dios de las historias, nota que las ramificaciones negras que recorrían la piel de Tom ceden, mira al cielo, escucha la canción, sonríe al comprender.

Tom hace girar su espada, se lanza de nuevo contra el dios, lo hace perder el báculo, está por darle un puñetazo, pero su puño atraviesa el espacio donde estuvo el dios.

Thor observa a su hermano parecer más errático, además una extraña niebla emerge de su brazo derecho, recuerda lo ocurrido antes, en la torre, cuando Kyo habló de la suciedad.

EL dios de las historias y Tom se dan una patada mutuamente, ambos caen al suelo, se vuelven a levantar, han caído en la lujuria de la batalla. Miguel escapa del agarre de Winter, sale corriendo del círculo de seguridad. El dios extiende su mano y su báculo va a ella obedientemente, Tom hace lo mismo con su espada, lanzan un ataque brutal. Miguel se interpone, no queda partido en cuatro partes, los combatientes dejan caer sus armas. Él abraza a ambos, al suplicar:

— Alto… por favor… —

Los vengadores llegan, el dios de las historias aprovecha para escapar. El hechicero y su ex prometido esperan el arribo de los mortales. Las puertas del avión se abren, los vengadores bajan corriendo.

Steve va directo a Bucky, quien observa a sus amigos. El capitán se acerca, dice:

— Bucky, yo… —

Winter pasa junto al capitán como si no lo viera, va hacia Miguel y Tom. El hechicero se burla al comenzar a recoger su cabello:

— Llegan tarde pequeños mortales. —

La lluvia deja de caer tan abruptamente como inició. Thor, el vengador se acerca al hechicero, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Un simple hechizo de purificación, pero no espero que alguien tan estúpido como tú lo comprenda. — Camina al golpear a Thor y casi hacerlo caer, se aleja altivamente.

El Thor de otra dimensión sonríe divertido, va tras el hechicero, pasa junto al joven, se da una mirada de desdén antes de alejarse. Thor le grita:

— ¿Por qué me odian? — Su contraparte de otra dimensión le informa:

— No eres tan importante. —

El hechicero y el hijo de Odin abrazan a Winter, Miguel y Tom al desaparecer. Thor corre hacia allá, no va a permitir que le roben a su hermano, pero no es lo suficientemente rápido. Tony comenta:

— Este triángulo amoroso ya parece un dodecaedro. —

Los vengadores regresan a la torre. Tony decide ir a dormir, se siente muy cansado. New York no tiene un agradable clima, ya que violentas tormentas azotan la ciudad. Los vengadores adultos, intentan convencer a Thor de detenerse, pero él dice tercamente:

— Quiero a Loki. ¡Traigan a Loki! —

Decir que los días pasan tranquilos es mentira. Thor y Tony cada día son más pequeños e ingobernables. Tony se encerró en su laboratorio, sólo permite la entrada de Bruce, oculta tras una sonrisa lo evidente, se niega rotundamente a aceptarlo, busca una cura de manera desesperada y sistemática. Thor se ha encerrado en su habitación, grita que no saldrá hasta que Loki llegue.

Bruce intenta ayudar a Tony, le invita a comer y dormir, hace todo lo posible, al igual que Steve quien va de la puerta de Thor a la del laboratorio de Tony.

Al tercer día el mundo de Tony se derrumba, su sonrisa no puede esconderlo más, ve el diente que se burla de él, el diente que yace entre sus manos, mientras su sonrisa ya no es perfecta. Sale corriendo, siente el pánico llenarlo, es un ataque de pánico, no encuentra a Bruce, se topa con Steve, le dice:

— Tengo miedo Cap. —

Steve nota que algo está mal con Tony, lo abraza, intenta calmarlo, pero aún tiembla al decir incoherencias. No importa lo que diga, el niño no parece escucharlo. Ninguno se percata de Jarvis comunicándoles de un invitado, ni de la campanilla del ascensor.

Tom observa el rostro del capitán, tan preocupado, no puede evitar sonreír, pero cuando ve el estado aterrorizado de Tony su sonrisa se borra. Se aproxima, dice con suma suavidad:

— Vamos a divertirnos, Tony. —

El millonario ve a Tom, quien le sonríe, se abalanza contra él, lo abraza con fuerza, ya que es el único que puede evitar que se convierta en un bebé. Steve dice:

— Iré por Thor. — Tom lo detiene:

— No. Tony necesita ropa y otros objetos, vamos a ir de comprar.

— ¿Qué pasa con Thor? — Tom mira a Tony, quien sigue con la pregunta expresa en su rostro, le sonríe, le dice:

— No te preocupes, el buen capitán podrá cuidarlo.

— ¿Qué? — Steve exclama. — Deben estar cerca de ti, para que no sigan rejuveneciendo. — Tom mira fijamente al soldado al decirle:

— Mírame, ¿quién va a creer que Thor es mi familiar? No somos parecidos, además, llevar a los dos juntos sería peligroso, en caso de sus enemigos.

— Pero…

— Capitán Amérca, Thor y tú son parecidos, es más factible que crean que es tu hermano a que crean que es el mío. No voy a meterme en problemas, quiero evitar que alguien me acuse de robarlo. — Tony da un paso atrás, intenta convencer a su amigo:

— Tommy, Thor tiene que venir. — Tom permanece de rodillas, le dice al niño:

— Tony, tú eres mi amigo. Hago esto por ti, para nadie más.

— ¿Qué pasa si Thor desaparece?

— Eso no pasará, Steve lo cuidará bien, además no tardaremos días. —

Tony no puede evitar corresponder a la sonrisa de Tom, es como escaparse, hacer una travesura, asiente al decir:

— Debemos apresurarnos. —

Ellos van al ascensor, las puertas se cierran; pero Thor escuchó el anuncio que su hermano había regresado. Salió de su habitación, para encontrar en la estancia a Steve. El príncipe exige:

— Di ¿dónde está mi hermano? —

Steve siente una gota de sudor recorrer su espalda. No puede decirle a Thor que Loki no lo quiere cerca. Le dice:

— Vamos a comprar ropa.

— No, no quiero. —

Steve intenta convencerlo, pero las negativas del príncipe son contundentes. Thor se desespera, comienza a gritar, lanza los muebles, arroja los adornos, en segundos parece que un torbellino ha destruido la estancia. El capitán está por reprenderlo, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, se trata de Tom y Tony.

Tony asegura que no puede salir en esas fachas a la calle, debe verse bien por si encuentra alguna chica, tampoco quiere que lo reconozcan, así que no ha parado de pensar en lo que podría ponerse. Pasa junto a Thor, sigue adelante concentrado en el mejor atuendo. Tom intenta convencer a Tony de ir a comprar algo y no regresar a hurgar dentro de su armario donde nada es de su talla.

Thor corre hacia Tom, lo abraza, le dice con alegría:

— Haz regresado a mí, hermano. —

Tom mira a Thor quien se aferra a su abdomen, quiere decir algo desagradable, pero golpear a un niño verbalmente no le apetece, aunque se trate de Thor. Le da una mirada fija a Tony, quien encoge los hombros y le responde con una sonrisa descarada.

— Thor, Tony y yo iremos a comprar algunos suministros. — Thor mira a Tom, pero no parece entender lo que le dice, pues sigue sonriendo feliz. — Sería mejor si te quedas con el Capitán América. Ustedes son muy buenos amigos ¿recuerdas? — Thor asiente, pero dice:

— Voy contigo, hermano.

— Thor, es mejor si vas con Steve, todos van a creer que son hermanos…

— Tú eres mi hermano. — Tony se burla:

— Él no te dejará ir fácil. — Tom amenaza:

— Yo puedo irme en cualquier momento. — Tom mira fijamente a Stark. — No lo olvides. —

Tony no se amedrenta, Tony Stark no se disculpa ni suplica. Saca su chequera, firma un cheque:

— ¿Cuánto quieres? ¿Un millón, mil? Ponte un precio, puedo pagarlo. — Tony tira a los pies de Tom cheques firmados y en blanco, algunos con cifras de más de seis ceros. Steve intenta evitar algo horrible. Tom sonríe al afirmar:

— Tus patéticos papeles son insignificantes para mí. — Thor asegura:

— Somos príncipes de Asgard. Tenemos tesoros inimaginables. — Tony contrataca:

— Pero todo es de papi Odin, este dinero es MÍO. — Tom asegura:

— No necesito las riquezas de mi padre, tengo las propias.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una isla, una compañía, joyas?

— No me vendo por algo tan vulgar. Hay muchas islas, joyas, compañías y dinero, son comunes. —

Tony siente la frustración, el coraje, la furia, la tristeza, el miedo y otras emociones llenar su pecho. No quiere que Tom se marche, quiere comer, tiene hambre, se siente frustrado por ser un niño. Siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero no está dispuesto a llorar. Siente un abrazo, escucha a Tom decirle de manera suave y dulce:

— No quiero sus riquezas. No me interesan tus posesiones. — Tony pregunta:

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Tu amistad. ¿Por qué otra cosa estaría aquí? —

Tony mira a los ojos a Tom, sabe que es cierto. Intenta recordar a alguien que lo quisiera por él, no por ser el millonario, el genio, por sus influencias; puede penar en Bruce, tal vez Steve y Thor, por supuesto Pepper y Rhody, pero nadie más, cuando era niño Jarvis, su madre tal vez. No es la persona más sociable o fácil de tratar, si lo piensa es un incomprendido. Interrumpe sus pensamientos deprimentes, se separa de manera brusca, intenta ocultar lo ocurrido, dice:

— Vamos, tenemos que encontrar mucha ropa adecuada para un millonario. — Tom rueda los ojos. — Tom, vamos, las tiendas no abren las veinticuatro horas. —

Tony jala la mano de Tom, pero Thor detiene la otra al decirle:

— Mi hermano no irá contigo, él va conmigo. —

Los dos vengadores comienzan a jalar en sentidos contrarios de los brazos de Tom, quien mira al techo, quiere sacudirse a ambos y salir corriendo. Se fuerza a sonreír, les dice:

— Bruce y Steve nos acompañarán. Cada uno puede tomar de la mano a su mejor amigo. ¿Qué les parece? — Los dos malcriados dicen:

— ¡No! — Steve intenta razonar con ellos:

— Chicos, le hacen daño a Tom. — Thor grita:

— ¡Se llama Loki Odinson! ¡Él es mi hermano y príncipe de Asgard! ¡Su nombre es Loki! ¿Entendiste patético mortal? —

Thor suelta a Tom, al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, de su estallido de rabia. Tom agarra la mano de Tony, dice al jalar al ingeniero:

— Está decidido. Thor irá con Steve. Tony y yo vamos a buscar a Bruce. —

Thor sale corriendo tras su hermano, tras su Loki. Steve sabe que esto será un infierno. Antes de salir, los niños vuelven a pelearse, para decidir quién se sentará junto a Tom en el auto. Tom quedó entre ambos. Al bajar la discusión comenzó de nuevo, ¿quién sería acompañado por Tom?

Tom les pide a los niños adelantarse junto a Bruce y Steve, porque debe responder una llamada. Tony y Thor son renuentes en alejarse y de malagana aceptan.

Los vengadores también reciben una llamada, los Kaiju se aproximan a New York, lo peor es que uno de ellos es volador y sobrevuela la ciudad. Sin Clint no tienen a alguien que pueda luchar contra ellos.

El capitán América ve entrar a Tom, quien guarda su teléfono. Tom tienen a un ejército que puede luchar contra la amenaza, además de él poder hacerlo. Escucha la voz de Tony:

— ¿Qué pasa Cap? — Tom les dice:

— Vamos a comprar lo que necesitamos… — Steve y Bruce se ven uno al otro. EL capitán América dice:

— Tom, necesitamos que pelees…

— Alto, alto, chico rubio. ¿Ustedes necesitan? No me hagan reír. — Tony exige:

— ¿Qué está pasando Cap? — El líder de los vengadores ve a Thor y Tony, les informa:

— Estamos siendo atacados, por las criaturas…

— Kaiju.

— Gracias Bruce. Los Kaiju están atacando New York. Clint desapareció al igual que Natasha. Tom puede luchar contra ellos.

— No, de ninguna manera. Dije que ayudaría a Tony, no voy a luchar sus peleas.

— ¡Cientos morirán!

— ¿Me importa? — Tony intenta razonar con su amigo:

— Tommy… tú puedes ir a pelear contra ellos.

— Tony, siempre hay alguien queriendo destruir este mundo, amenazas. No necesariamente tengo que ir yo. Al igual que el ataque terrorista, no tenía que ir, pero fui porque lo pediste. Existen muchas personas dispuestas a defender este mundo, no tengo que ir yo.

— Pero… — Thor intenta:

— ¡Hermano! Como hijos de Odin nuestro deber es defender a los nueve mundos.

— No, ve tú si quieres. — Steve vuelve a intentar:

— Tom, tú puedes luchas contra ellos y…

— Nada. — Tom sonríe a Tony. — Vamos a comenzar.

— Tommy. — Tony insiste. — ¿Qué pasa si ellos llegan aquí? Estaría en peligro y…

— No, Kyo y los demás no permitirán que se aproximen aquí, mientras estemos en este lugar.

— ¡Qué! ¿Ellos están aquí?

— Claro, se esconden, pero puedo saber que se encuentran aquí. — Tony usa la técnica que funcionaba con su madre, finge llorar:

— Pero… ¿qué pasará con Pepper? ¿Las personas morirán? — Llanto Falso. — No quiero que mueran… yo… yo… — Tom rueda los ojos:

— Sé que estás fingiendo.

— ¡Vamos amigo! — Tony deja de fingir. — ¡No puedes dejarlos morir!

— Puedo y lo haré. —

Tony siente la ira llenarlo, aprieta los puños, siente las lágrimas de frustración llenar sus ojos, da una patada al aire, al gritar:

— ¡NO! ¡TÚ VAS A IR! ¡TIENES QUE SALVARLOS! —

Tony se tira al piso al comenzar a una pataleta. Tom no puede evitar sentir algo de regocijo. Thor toma la manga de su sudadera, le pide:

— Por favor, Loki. Hermano, tienes que salvarlos. — Tom observa los ojos de Thor, ese azul, la energía de su interior, escucha su voz, siente como si llegara a su interior, casi como si pudiera recordar algo. — Lo juramos… Loki, tienes que hacerlo.

— No, no tengo que hacerlo. — Tom les da la espalda, siente que debe escapar de ese par de ojos, se niega a ser su esclavo, sin embargo, asegura:

— Sólo por esta ocasión lo haré, no se acostumbren. — Da un bufido que simula una risa. — Que sus amigos los cuiden mientras me ausento. —

Tom sale corriendo, tiene que alejarse, tomar aire, gritar y golpear. Siente la ira llenarlo, una furia incontrolable que exige rasgar cualquier cosa.

Tony siente que no puede parar, como si su cuerpo se ha separado de su mente, ha perdido el control y le asusta.

El caos estalla de inmediato, sin la protección conferida a Loki, el Kaiju volador se deja caer en medio del centro comercial, bate sus alas, destruye el lugar. Las personas corren, empujan, son presas del pánico. Bruce y Steve se detienen de pronto, notan que han perdido algo importante. Thor y Tony han desaparecido entre la turba.


	33. Chapter 33: Alcanzar las estrellas

**Hola!**

**Ha sido un tiempo, realmente lo siento, pero trato de escribir un poquito cada día xD quiero vacaciones de verano para escribir un montón jajajajajajaja.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen :D y dobles a los que dejan comentarios ^^**

**Lunatex: Hola ¿Cómo sigues? Te llevaste el premio gordo, ojala todo esté mejor.**

**xD Tom o lo está aceptando o ya se cansó de discutir con Thor. Natasha está en busca de Clint. **

**¿Anime? Me gustan varios, pero el primero que me ha gustado ha sido Dragon Ball xD Me gustan los días nublados jejejejejeje**

**¿Qué días te gustan más (nublados, soleados o lluviosos)? ¿Cuál es tu anime favorito?**

**Alcanzar las estrellas**

El capitán América busca desesperadamente a sus amigos, pero las personas que corren aterrorizadas no se lo permiten. Algo lleva al Kaiju a dejar caer un camión sobre la cúpula de cristal del centro comercial, para así entrar y buscar algo preciado dentro.

El ser se mueve siguiendo las instrucciones de la rubia, Amora, debe capturar al hijo de Odin. Pero para el Kaiju todos los humanos son iguales, así que ve la tenue figura rodeada de un brillo dorado y al otro humano cercano.

Tony y Thor no pueden escapar de las filosas garras del Kaiju, quien al tenerlos en su poder se eleva. Sigue ascendiendo como si fuera al espacio. Algo golpea al ser volador, que lo obliga a liberar a los niños.

Tony y Thor se sienten caer, terror, un nudo en el estómago, sus gritos, el aire presionando sobre sus oídos. Todo se detiene, han caído sobre una almohada suave.

Tony y Thor miran alrededor, pueden ver la ciudad desde lo alto, están sobre una almohada blanca; están tan arriba de todo, parece que si estiran una mano pueden alcanzar las estrellas.

El ingeniero ve unos dedos, enormes dedos de metal, reconoce una de las piezas, es aquel enorme circulo que estaba en el taller de Tom, se trata de una articulación que une dos falanges de aquella mano. Escucha la voz de Jagger:

— Te dije que mi cuerpo era grande. —

Tony siente gran emoción, como si estuviera dentro de un anime o una película de mechas, dentro de Pacific Rim, Titanfall, o algo por el estilo. Se encuentra en la palma de un robot gigante. Líneas verdes luminosas enmarcan los contornos del robot, además que su visor es de ese color, la cubierta de su pecho se abre, para permitir a los niños entrar a la cabina de mando.

Tony ve los mandos, cada aspecto le parece maravilloso, lleno de colores, botones, opciones. Thor pregunta:

— ¿Dónde está Loki? — Jagger responde:

— Pelea cerca del puerto. — Thor grita:

— ¡Vamos con él! — Jagger responde:

— No es mi misión. — Tony indaga:

— ¿Cuál es tu misión?

— Mantenerlos a salvo. — Thor insiste:

— ¡Podemos pelear! — Jagger se ríe:

— Sí, pelearemos. —

El Kaiju regresa, se lanza sobre Jagger, quien lo recibe con un disparo de su enorme arma laser. Le dice a Tony:

— Protegeremos a esta ciudad. —

Jagger camina entre las calles, las cuales le son estrechas. Detiene con una de sus manos un edificio, el cual estaba por colapsar. Les ordena a los pocos que quedan dentro salir. Otro Kaiju viene, Thor y Tony le gritan para advertirle.

Jagger recibe con una patada al Kaiju, el cual cae de espaldas. Las personas terminan de salir, toma la parte fracturada del inmueble y con el golpea al Kaiju, lo aplasta. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Por qué tú si puedes pegarles y mis máquinas no? — Jagger responde al deslizarse por las calles usando las plataformas de unos trailers como patines:

— Porque Tom me hizo. — Thor comenta:

— Mi hermano está hecho de magia, es posible que su magia esté en esta máquina. — Jagger reprende:

— Soy una Inteligencia Artificial. Suena despectivo como dices "máquina". No soy una simple calculadora o cafetera. — Tony se disculpa antes que Jagger decida lanzarlos a la calle:

— Amigo, no seas cascarrabias. Thor difícilmente distingue entre un caballo y un auto.

— ¡Tony! ¡Sé lo que es un caballo!

— Pero no sabes cómo funciona un auto. —

Los niños comienzan a discutir, mientras Jagger pelea contra los Kaiju, al igual que Tom y su ejército. Cuando el último ha caído, las personas comienzan a salir de sus escondites, algunos logran fotografiar a algún miembro del ejercito de Loki, muchos a Jagger.

Jagger se detiene en el estacionamiento de un pequeño centro comercial, abre la cabina, saca con suavidad a los niños, que dejan de discutir. Tom llega corriendo, se quita el casco, el traje negro con líneas verdes desaparece, para quedar con su ropa de civil, abraza a ambos niños al decirles

— Todo está bien… —

No le importa el ruido de las alarmas, los edificios que se incendian, algunas explosiones remanentes, los gritos, nada, porque todos aquellos que ama y le importan están bien. Le dice a Jagger:

— Regresa a casa. — El robot gigante desaparece al meterse al portal que se abrió bajo él. Sonríe a los niños:

— Vamos de compras. —

Tom toma las manos de los niños, van al pequeño supermercado. El cajero lo saluda:

— ¡Tom! Me alegra que estás bien. — Tom sonríe:

— Gracias señor Pérez, me alegra que usted esté bien.

— Antes era más fácil, sin extraterrestres y tantos ataques. Pero tú no lo debes recordar, eres muy joven. — Mira a los niños. — ¿Quién te acompaña? — Tom responde:

— Thor y Tony.

— ¿Cómo los vengadores?

— Sí. — Thor grita:

— ¡Somos los vengadores! —

El señor Pérez se ríe de buena gana, niega al decir:

— Estos jóvenes tan enérgicos. —

Tom le regala una sonrisa encantadora al excusarse. Toma un carrito, avanza por los pasillos, a pesar de ser una tienda pequeña está bien surtida. Tony arroja al carro dulces y comida chatarra, mientras Thor pregunta qué es cada artículo.

Los niños corren por los pasillos, juegan a las escondidas con Tom, se ríen y disfrutan. Cuando se han cansado, el joven decide que es momento de regresar a Tony y su amigo a casa. Van a la caja, pagan las compras, caminan a la salida, Tony pregunta:

— ¿Vamos a ir en el robot? — Tom niega:

— No, sería llamar la atención. ¿Qué pasaría si los vengadores me atacan porque creen que intento conquistar al mundo? — Tony se ríe, mientras Thor asegura:

— No permitiré que te dañen hermano. — Tom decide ignorarlo.

Un auto blanco aparece, del cual emerge DeadPool quien saluda con entusiasmo a Tom, lo abraza, pellizca las mejillas de los niños. Emma Frost sonríe seductoramente, dice:

— Vamos. —

Thor mira al par de villanos, no le parece correcto que su pequeño hermano se junte con ellos. Toma la muñeca de Loki, le dice:

— No, hermano. No puedes ir con estos villanos… — Tom le dice al pequeño rubio:

— Dead Pool es mi amigo. Puedes venir con nosotros o esperar a aque alguno de tus amigos venga por ti.

— ¿Qué?

— Decide. —

Tony y Tom suben al auto. Thor observa un momento, no quiere quedarse sólo en ese lugar. Sube al auto, quiere sentarse junto a Loki, pero debe conformarse con sentarse junto a Tony.

Thor mira por la ventanilla, se siente molesto, algo no le agrada de toda esta situación. Emma le dice a Loki que Magneto lo quiere de su lado. Thor les da una mirada a todos. Tony lanza unos chistes y palabras descaradas.

El príncipe heredero al trono de Asgard e hijo de Odin, intenta recordar cuándo Loki se volvió tan distante. Cuándo su hermano se alejó de él, cuándo su Loki comenzó a odiarlo. Por qué su hermano prefiere a cualquier otro sobre él. Cierra sus puños, sus nudillos se vuelven blancos, no va a llorar, no es un bebé, es un digno hijo de Odin.

Dead Pool se ríe con fuerza, le encanta el humor de Tom. Tony ignora el dolor de Thor, porque él es el centro de toda la atención y no quiere compartir. Tom mira de reojo a Thor, lo ve sumirse en la oscuridad de su tristeza, contra su mejor juicio pasa su brazo por el respaldo, con su mano atrae a Thor al abrazar a ambos niños.

Thor siente la fría piel de su hermano, a pesar de su temperatura gélida, siempre ha sido un toque cálido. El príncipe de Asgard se sumerge en sus recuerdos, cada ocasión que Loki estuvo ahí para él, sus consejos sabios, cada ocasión que llegó para salvarlo, el consuelo que le brindaba. Se niega a aceptar que le ha perdido, se dice:

— Sólo debo hacer que recuerde… —

Tom, Dead Pool, Emma y Tony siguen conversando, mientras Thor se ha quedado dormido en sus ensoñaciones. Nadie comenta de la devastación fuera del auto.

Llegan a la torre. Dead Pool se ofrece a protegerlos, pero sólo quiere causar estragos dentro. Tom agradece:

— Gracias mi amigo. — Toma entre sus brazos a Thor quien está profundamente dormido. — Pero esta ciudad te necesita. — Dead Pool abraza a Tom, le dice:

— ¡CUÍDATE BEASTIE BOY!

— Lo haré. — Emma pregunta:

— ¿Quiénes son los niños?

— Hijos de unos conocidos de Tony. No conozco a los padres. — Sonríe. — Se supone que los cuidaré por un corto periodo de tiempo. — Emma se despide:

— Suerte con tu trabajo de niñera. —

Tom asiente. El auto se marcha junto a Dead Pool y Emma Frost. El chico entra junto a los vengadores y las bolsas, afortunadamente todo es automático. Tony al entrar a su estancia es como un pequeño torbellino que ríe y corre.

Tom recuesta a Thor sobre el sillón, decide preparar algo de comer. Tony decide acompañarlo, para mostrarle cuán espectacular es todo lo que ha puesto en SU cocina. Tom sonríe pacientemente. Tony lo observa, se pregunta cómo alguien así pudo convertirse en un megalómano, hambriento de poder, capaz de intentar conquistar al mundo y herir a Thor. El joven le dice al ingeniero:

— Haremos algunos panecillos, ¿quieres?

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Siiiiiiiiiiiiii — Salta Tony de la alegría.

Thor huele el aroma de los panecillos, mientras Tony y Tom los observan inflarse por la ventanilla del horno.

Thor abre los ojos, ve las cortinas elevarse por la suave brisa que entra por el balcón, las ventanas están abiertas. Se sienta, no quiere despertar, su cama es tan cálida, grande, suave y tiene sueño. La luz dorada del sol lo obliga a sentarse, mira alrededor, se encuentra en su habitación.

Se viste, ve su espada de entrenamiento, la toma para ir al campo de entrenamiento. Camina por los pasillos, ve a Loki pasar con muchos libros. Decide ir a ayudarle. Se aproxima, pero Loki apresura su paso como si quisiera escapar. Sigue a su hermano hasta su habitación, logra entrar antes de que el pelinegro cierre la puerta. Pregunta:

"¿Por qué huyes hermano?"

"Yo no estaba huyendo Thor."

"Vas a venir a verme entrenar."

Thor toma la muñeca de Loki, lo arrastra hasta el anillo de entrenamiento, donde Sif y otros guerreros están ansiosos de comenzar. Loki busca un lugar oscuro, lejos de las miradas.

Thor comienza su entrenamiento, sonriente, brillando, sobresaliendo. Cuando terminan, él y sus amigos se marchan a las duchas, después a jugar un rato y no se acuerda de Loki hasta la cena.

Thor decide ir a disculparse con Loki, va a su habitación, pero al abrir la puerta la habitación está vacía. Hay una mesa polvorienta, la pila de libros con telarañas, algunos muebles olvidados. Corre hasta Frigga, le pregunta:

"¿Qué pasó con la habitación de Loki?" Ella le da una mirada de extrañeza. "¿Dónde está mi hermano?"

Frigga le sonríe de buena gana, se encuclilla, acaricia el rostro de su amado hijo, le dice:

"No tienes hermanos Thor. Eres mi único y hermoso hijo."

Thor se despierta, mira alrededor, no está en Asgard. Escucha la voz de Loki, corre hacia ese lugar. Ve a su Loki, su hermano, quien permite a Tony comer los panecillos. El príncipe de Asgard se acerca a su hermano, lo toca, luego lo abraza, necesita asegurarse que es real. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — Thor no responde, sólo quiere a su hermano.

Tom le dice al vengador que se aferra a su cintura:

— Thor… — Thor mira a su hermano, se fija en sus ojos, son de un color incorrecto, no son verdes sino de un azul verdoso. — Thor, ¿quieres comer algo?

— No, no voy a soltarte. —

Tony se ríe, mientras no es gracioso para Tom. Tom piensa en jalar a la pequeña lapa, para luego correr, pero en vez de eso, dice de manera sonriente:

— Thor, ¿quieres algo de comer?

— No. — El estómago traidor gruñe al delatarlo. — Pero no quiero soltarte hermano…

— Thor. — Tom sonríe dulcemente. — No voy a irme mientras comes. —

Thor sube a la silla, ve el plato frente a él. Tony ha comenzado a comer. El hijo de Odin recuerda su sueño, se disculpa:

— Yo no quise… — Tom no lo está mirando. — ¡Loki! — Tom voltea a verlo. — Loki, no quise olvidarte en la oscuridad. Madre me dijo que no tenía hermano, yo… yo no quise… —

Tom no puede perdonar algo que no le afecta ni importa. Decirle al niño que no es Loki, que sólo lo confunde porque se parecen físicamente no es opción, Thor hará una pataleta. Sonríe, asegura:

— Fue una pesadilla Thor. Estás despierto ahora. — Thor ve que sigue vistiendo su ropa Asgard, pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó con tus ropas Loki? —

Tom está por responder, pero entra Bruce y Steve, quienes abrazan a los niños, se sienten tan aliviados de ver a sus amigos bien. Tom da unos pasos hacia atrás, se aleja lentamente, les da espacio. Sale de la cocina sin que nadie lo note. Sube al ascensor, quiere ir a casa, comprobar a Tori y Winter.

Nani recogería a Tori y Winter por la tarde, pero quiere saber si siguen ahí, recoger algunas cosas y Thunder. Va hacia el ascensor, irse por unos minutos no hará daño, pero antes que pueda tocar el botón, Thor aparece, le grita:

— ¡HERMANO! — Tom lo mira, ve que el rubio parece que llorará. — Dijiste que no te irías. Loki, por favor. — Thor se aproxima. — No quise hacerte de lado.

— Thor, está bien. Sólo iré a casa por unas cosas. Regresaré pronto.

— ¿Irás a Asgard? ¿Le dirás a padre que nos ayude? — Tom niega:

— No, Thor. — Se encuclilla para quedar a nivel del rubio. — No vivo en Asgard, no conozco ese lugar. No tenemos el mismo padre ni somos hermanos.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Tú eres mi hermano! ¡Eres MI LOKI!

— Thor, escucha. Soy un chico mortal, sólo un muchacho que le gusta divertirse con sus amigos, ir al karaoke y a patinar.

— ¡Eres un príncipe de Asgard!

— No, no soy heredero de ningún reino. Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería de mi madre.

— ¡NO! — Un trueno hace cimbrar las ventanas. — Tú eres Loki, mi hermano menor. Hechicero y embustero, pero mi hermano a pesar de todo. ¡Tú debes estar a mi lado! ¡TÚ DEBES ESTAR A MI LADO! — Tom siente la ira llenar su estómago, dice en tono gélido:

— No, hago lo que quiero y estaré con quien quiera. —

Los gritos hacen que los vengadores vean la escena. Tony se aproxima, pide a su amigo:

— Tom… — Consigue la atención rompiendo la tensión. — ¡Háblame de Jagger! — Tony abraza a Tom al exigir. — Quiero saberlo todo. — Thor no es feliz con la interrupción:

— MI Hermano y Yo estábamos en una charla importante. — Tony sonríe descaradamente al asegurar:

— Yo le agrado más. — Thor grita:

— ¡ES MI HERMANO Y DEBE AMARME! —

Tom sabe que esto sólo presagiará otra discusión sin fin. Respira profundo, sonríe suavemente al sugerir:

— ¿Por qué no contamos historias? Es seguro que ambos tienen muchas emocionantes aventuras que quieran compartir. — Tony pide:

— Cuéntame de Jagger. — Thor grita:

— ¡Les contaré la más grande aventura que yo y mis hermanos de escudo tuvimos! —

Todos se sientan para escuchar a Thor, quien les cuenta una épica aventura que tuvo él, Sif, los tres guerreros y Balder. Tony pregunta:

— ¿Dónde está Loki, su amado hermano? — Tom comenta:

— Se lo comió un perro. — Los dos se ríen.

Thor lanza una mirada amenazante a quienes han osado interrumpirlo, aunque no escuchó lo que dijeron. Tony no quiere escuchar a Thor, sino quiere saber de robots gigantes, le dice a Tom:

— Quiero leche y panecillos. —

Tom y Tony se levantan, huyen de la escena mientras Thor sigue concentrado contando su historia. Tony recibe su vaso de leche tibia, panecillos y una hermosa historia de un gigantesco robot que surcó el espacio hacia Marte, para rescatar a un grupo de astronautas tontos.

Thor mira a su audiencia. Bruce se ha quedado dormido, Steve lucha con toda su voluntad para no caer rendido por el cansancio. Su hermano y Tony se han ido, sigue las risas de su amigo y la voz de su hermano, lo llevan a la cocina:

—…Tenía dos osos. Uno me abandonó, pero aún tengo a Thunder. Así terminó el primer viaje de Jagger en el espacio. — Thor entra totalmente furioso, los señala al gritar:

— ¡Deben escucharme! ¡Soy el hijo de Odin y futuro rey de Asgard! — Mira a Loki. — Tú debes amarme, porque soy tu hermano. — Tom rueda los ojos mientras comienza a lavar los trastes usados por Tony. — ¡Hazme caso Loki! — Tom responde:

— Tu voz se escucha por toda la torre, Thor. —

Thor talla sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, no quiere llorar, pero siente las lágrimas acumularse y amenazar con salir, pregunta:

— ¿Por qué me rechazas hermano? ¿Por qué prefieres a este mortal sobre mí? ¡Yo soy tu hermano! — Tom seca sus manos, responde:

— Tony es uno de tus mejores amigos Thor. ¿Quién defiende a este mundo? Tú lo defiendes Thor. ¿Los vengadores de quién son amigos? De ti, Thor. No vengas a mí con tus reclamos sin fundamento.

— ¡Tú eres quien sonríe a todos! ¡Todos parecen ser mejores que yo para ti! —

Jack aparece al tomar la mano de Tom, jalarlo al decirle:

— ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Luchamos contra Pitch y ganamos! ¡Tengo creyentes! ¿Puedes creerlo? — Tom toma ambas manos de Jack, le dice con una sonrisa:

— Me alegra tanto mi amigo. — Thor vuelve a gritar:

— ¡Mírame Loki! ¿Quién es este sujeto? — Tom presenta a su amigo:

— Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno. ¿Ya conoces a los vengadores?

— Obvio sí. —

Jack salta con gran alegría, le pide a su amigo:

— ¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Di que sí!

— ¿A dónde?

— Nagasaki. ¡Siempre he querido ir a su festival! Cuando fui cayó la bomba. El rey de Nagasaki me salvó, me teletransportó lejos. ¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Dijiste que conocías a alguien ahí!

— Sí.

— Cambiaron el día del festival después de la bomba y sólo se conecta el mundo humano con Nagasaki un día.

— Respira Jack. — Tony se ríe, mientras Thor se jala sus dorados cabellos porque es ignorado. El ingeniero pregunta:

— ¿Puedes ir otro día?

— Obvio, No. Sólo se abre la entrada un día y unas horas. Sólo los más allegados, invitados y la gente de ahí conoce las fechas. Yo sé, porque escuché un rumor del duende de la suerte, que lo escuchó de uno de los chicos que peleó con las lagartijas gigantes. ¡Dijo que es hoy! El hada de los dientes me dijo que sólo puede aprobar mi invitación el rey. Nadie ha visto al rey después de la bomba y nadie fuera de Nagasaki sabe cómo es. ¡Por favor Tom! — Thor protesta:

— ¡Se llama Loki y es mi hermano! —

Jack revuelve la cabellera del príncipe latoso, le dice:

— Nos estamos divirtiendo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¡Soy Thor, Hijo de Odin, príncipe de Asgard!

— ¿Cómo el vengador?

— ¡Soy yo!

— Eras más grande, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Perdiste creyentes? — Tom interrumpe:

— Jack, amigo haré una llamada. ¿Puedes vigilarlos?

— Obvio Sí. — Tony cuestiona:

— ¿Eres como un fantasma?

— Soy el espíritu de invierno. Me encargo de traer las nevadas y las guerras de nieve.

— ¿Por qué puedo verte?

— Los niños que creen pueden verme. — Thor grita:

— ¡No somos niños! — Tony sigue interrogando:

— ¿Por qué Tom te ve? ¿No está algo grande? — Jack se aproxima, susurra como si fuera un secreto:

— Tom, es un espíritu. Los espíritus nos podemos ver entre nosotros.

— ¡Mi hermano no está muerto! —

Tom entra, mira a los tres. Le dice a Jack:

— Kyo dijo que vendrá pronto.

— ¿Kyo? ¿El inugami?

— ¿Lo conoces?

— ¡Es un perro gigante que casi me ha mascado más de una vez!

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

— Porque he intentado colarme a Nagasaki al igual que al taller de Norte. — Tom comenta:

— El trineo es genial. — Jack está de acuerdo:

— Sí, no es un viejo y tonto trineo. — Tony y Thor se sienten ignorados, así que Tony pregunta:

— ¿Quién es Norte? — Jack salta al gritar:

— ¡Es Santa Claus! — Thor pregunta:

— ¿Quién es Santa Claus? — Tony grita:

— ¡Es un cuento! ¡No es real! —

Jack y Tony están por entrar a un debate, cuando Kyo aparece. El inugami hace una reverencia al decir:

— El transporte está listo. —

Jack y Kyo se miran fijamente. El inugami le muestra un puño, antes que siga gruñendo Tom informa:

— Jack Frost es mi querido amigo. Cualquier ofensa hacia él es una ofensa hacia mí.

— Discúlpeme Loki Sama.

— ¿Eres Loki Sama? — Tom arremeda a Jack al decir:

— Obvio, No. —

Kyo rueda los ojos, como ha visto hacerlo muchas veces a Loki Sama desde que lo conoce. Steve y Bruce se asoman a la cocina, siguiendo el jaleo, ven a Kyo ahí. Tom dice:

— Estos sujetos nos acompañarán, son la familia de Thor y Tony, sus hermanos por derecho y decisión.

— Como lo mande, Loki Sama. — Thor vuelve a reclamar:

— ¡Tú eres mi hermano! ¡Loki! —

Tom no lo voltea a ver, toma la mano de Tony al jalarlo fuera de la cocina. Al entrar a la estancia el carruaje se hace visible, es de madera finamente tallado, con incrustaciones de joyería, jalado por ocho caballos con crines de fuego y un cuerno en su frente, unicornios. Jack grita:

— ¡Es genial! —

El espíritu del invierno observa de cerca cada aspecto, entre saltos y risas. Tony decreta:

— No te irás.

— Iremos. — Tom comenta con una sonrisa. — ¿Deseas acompañarme? —

Tony sonríe, sube al vehículo. Thor señala a Loki, le dice a su hermano:

— Eres mi hermano. — No espera una invitación, sólo sube.

Steve y Bruce se unen a Tony, quien les urge desde la puerta. Todos sueben. Thor intenta sentarse junto a su hermano, pero Jack se deja caer desgarbadamente junto a Loki, comenta al recargar su cayado sobre su hombro:

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras influyente?

— No lo soy. — Jack levanta los brazos al exclamar:

— ¡Kyo vino por ti!

— ¿Y?

— ¡Es uno de los príncipes de Nagasaki! — Tom espera más información. — Ellos gobiernan desde que el rey desapareció.

— Ellos me confunden con alguien más. — Jack señala a los ojos de Tom, cuestiona:

— ¿Tus ojos eran verdes?

— No.

— Sí, tus ojos eran verdes. ¡Te vi el invierno pasado! — Comenta. — Ahora son azules… —

Algo llama la atención de Jack, él salta del asiento, observa hacia afuera por la ventanilla. Comenta:

— Quisiera salir… —

La puerta se abre y él es lanzado fuera. Tom salta, va a la puerta, le grita, pero antes de poder mirar algo, alguien lo jala y se siente caer por un momento. Alguien le agarra las manos y alguien más su brazo derecho, al frente se encuentra Jack quien sonríe por su broma. Quien sostiene el brazo de Tom lo jala dentro y después a Jack, cierra la puerta.

Se trata de un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello negro y ojos rojos, vestido como un mayordomo. Se arrodilla frente a Tom, al decirle:

— Me alegra su regreso, mi rey. — Tom pregunta:

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Usted me llamó Jaime, al decirme que le recuerdo a alguien. — Jaime se levanta. — La noticia de su regreso se ha extendido llenando de júbilo a los ciudadanos.

— Yo no soy Loki. No tienes que arrodillarte o servirme. — Jaime sonríe, asegura:

— Usted siempre será mi rey. Si me recuerda o no es insignificante. Debo disculparme, por no cumplir cabalmente su última orden.

— ¿Qué te pedí?

— Evitar que ellos salieran de Nagasaki, mientras usted estaba en New York. Kyo escapó de la barrera, discúlpeme mi rey. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

— Adelante.

— ¿Aún cree que alguien de Nagasaki trajo hasta aquí al hombre gordo?

— No es algo que pueda saber, no soy Loki.

— Disculpe mi indiscreción mi rey. — Tony grita:

— ¡Se llama Tom! — Thor interviene:

— ¡Es Loki! ¡Mi hermano! — Jack grita:

— Fiona, Sherk, ¡Burro! — Jaime observa a las personas que acompañan a su rey. Tom aclara:

— Jack es el espíritu del invierno y mi amigo. Tony es mi amigo y lo acompañan sus amigos. — Thor vuelve a gritar:

— ¡Yo soy tu hermano! — Jaime mira al niño rubio por un instante, le dice a Tom:

— Comprendo. —

El carruaje espera a que desciendan los pasajeros. La puerta se abre, Tom es el primero en bajar, seguido por Jack, después Tony, Thor, Steve, Bruce y Jaime. Se maravillan por la imponente construcción frente a ellos, el fuego que ilumina la noche es verde, hay una larga fila de seres mitológicos japoneses quienes muestran reverencia a su emperador.

Kyo está ahí junto a sus hermanos. La pelirroja se abre paso entre ellos, corre hasta Tom, lo abraza con fuerza, le dice:

— ¡Loki! — Toma la mano de Tom, entrelaza sus dedos, levantan su brazo junto al de él, al exclamar. — ¡Mi hermano ha vuelto! ¡Informen a todos! —

Los seres hacen una reverencia antes de desaparecer. Tom la mira, sabe que la recuerda, intenta, pero hay algo denso evitándolo. Ángela toma su rostro entre sus manos, se miran a los ojos, le exige:

— ¡Niega que me amas! ¡Di que no recuerdas! — Le suplica. — Hermano, por favor… Asegurame que no estoy soñando, hazme saber que estás aquí. — Una lágrima de Ángela cae en la mejilla de Tom. — Me salvaste. Pudiste escapar de Thanos, podías regresar a Asgard y decirles sus planes. Podías escapar después de siglos de sufrimiento y tortura. Te quedaste a mi lado, me salvaste de él, tomaste la tortura de ambos y me protegiste, aunque no te lo pedí. Juraste que me liberarías. Te vendiste, a Thanos, al Infinito y a quien fuera necesario para salvarme. Hiciste una locura. Lo sé, Apolo me lo dijo. Te llevaron preso por mi culpa, tu madre murió por mi culpa. Si hubieras escapado, no hubieras tenido que atacar New York, no hubieras estado preso y la hubieras salvado…

— ¡No! — Tom abraza a Ángela. — No te odio. — Limpia las lágrimas de Ángela, le da un beso en la frente al asegurar. — No puedo recordarlo, pero dices la verdad y sé que eres mi hermana. —

Thor siente que su mundo se derrumba. Loki no lo recuerda, lo trata con indiferencia, pero a esta impostora le otorga su lugar, su amor. Salta, interrumpe:

— ¡Loki es mi hermano no es el tuyo! — Ángela pregunta:

— ¿Quién es? — Tom suelta a Ángela, le responde:

— Uno de los amigos de Tony, es algo molesto, sólo ignóralo.

— ¡Yo soy tu hermano! ¡Crecimos juntos, reímos, luchamos y vivimos juntos! ¡Loki! ¡Somos los hijos de Odin! — Ángela comenta:

— Menuda mierda. — Tom la jala, la lleva frente a sus amigos:

— Hermana te presento a Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno y Tony Stark genio, filántropo y playboy. Los demás son los amigos de Tony. — Ella sonríe, le dice a su amado hermano:

— Loki necesito hablar de ellos sobre algunas reglas. ¿Tú y Jack pueden adelantarse?

— No los mates, ¿Sí? — Ella rueda los ojos:

— Lo prometo, hoy no los mataré. —

Tom y Jack corren, quieren ver lo que Nagasaki puede ofrecerles. Ángela da una mirada severa a los visitantes, les dice:

— Vamos a dejar esto claro. Siguen vivos y se encuentran aquí, porque mi hermano lo quiere.

— ¡Es mi hermano!

— No deben decir quiénes son, porque cualquiera en esta ciudad podría matarlos, la voz se extenderá y todos van a matarlos por hacer daño a su emperador. Cualquier falta será castigada con la muerte. Sean amables y serán amables con ustedes. Jaime, escolta a las visitas. El único que tiene permiso de acercarse a MI HERMANO es Stark.

— ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Eres una mujer demente!

— Sí, señorita. — Ella mira a Kyo, ya que los hermanos han desaparecido. El Inugami mira alrededor, comprueba que está solo.

— Kyo acompañarás a Stark.

— Pero…

— He dicho. — Kyo se acerca a Tony, le indica. — Voy a llevarte con Loki Sama. — Thor hace a un lado a Tony, le grita al inugami:

— ¡Soy su hermano! ¡Yo tengo que estar a su lado! —

Kyo suspira, da un paso al lado derecho, pone su mano sobre la cabeza del inventor al teletransportarse lejos de los vengadores. Jaime les dice:

— Síganme por favor. — Steve indaga:

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Jaime responde:

— Ustedes no son parte de la familia real, ni invitados especiales o ciudadanos. Esta ala es de uso exclusivo para la familia real. Así que iremos a la plaza, desde ahí puede verse la ceremonia de apertura.

— ¿Ceremonia? — Repite Bruce. — ¿Por qué?

— Es el festival del fuego. Ahora que mi rey ha regresado, puede renovar el fuego. — Steve mira a Thor, le dice al mayordomo:

— Thor no puede estar lejos de Loki. Él rejuvenecerá hasta ser un bebé. — Jaime señala al fuego que danza sobre los pebeteros.

— La magia de mi rey sostiene este castillo, esta ciudad. Cada flama verde es una expresión de su poder, la cual nos protege del exterior. — Bruce indaga:

— ¿Los Kaiju pueden atacar esta ciudad?

— No, mientras el fuego de mi rey siga encendido. No debemos perder el tiempo. —

Los vengadores miran alrededor, como lo dijo Jaime no hay lugar que no sea iluminado por flamas verdes. Las calles son ordenadas y limpias, las personas que encuentran saludan a Jaime, pero ignoran a los demás. El mayordomo no responde más preguntas no hace otro comentario.

Finalmente llegan a la plaza, donde hay puestos alrededor y muchas personas, todos miran hacia el balcón donde hay un enorme pebetero. Varias personas aparecen, entre ellos Tom, Jack y Tony. El ingeniero saluda a todos, lanza besos y más señales al lucirse.

Tom extiende sus manos, cierra sus ojos, imagina una flama la cual deja caer sobre el pebetero. Como le pidió Ángela que hiciera, así lo hace. Abre sus ojos, observa que las flamas son más fulgurosas, las personas levantan sus brazos, festejan, son felices. Él les dice:

— ¡Ciudadanos! — Hay silencio. — Nos reunimos de nuevo, celebramos el renacimiento mientras sabemos que debemos pelear. Me he cansado de luchar, no quiero pelear contra los humanos o por los humanos. — Hay un murmullo, el cual se silencia cuando Tom vuelve a abrir la boca. — No les pediré que dejen de combatir, tampoco lo ordenaré. Cada uno puede elegir seguir protegiendo un pueblo que no es suyo, lejos de casa, arriesgando su existencia por alguien que no lo agradecerá o sabrá; cuando podrían estar en casa, ser felices, con sus seres queridos y prepararse para protegerlos cuando sea necesario. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el sentido de esto? — Respira profundo. — Yo derogó en este momento la ley que exige a todo ciudadano proteger a los humanos. — Puede escucharse una exclamación general. — Los ejércitos no se diluirán, se quedarán aquí para proteger la ciudad. Les pido que no dañen a los humanos, ignórenlos. Debemos prepararnos para cuando Thanos llegue, él es nuestro verdadero enemigo. ¡Venceremos! —

Los seres comienzan a aplaudir, exclaman y aclaman a su emperador. Tom levanta sus brazos, sonríe al decir:

— ¡Celebremos hoy! —

Las personas ven a la familia real alejarse, para unirse al festejo. Todos comienzan a moverse, van a los puestos, bailan, conversan, ríen. Bruce le pregunta con preocupación a Steve:

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? — Thor intenta recordar quién es Thanos, lo ha escuchado en alguna parte.

Tony es feliz, todos lo tratan como rey, lo atienden, le bridan atención. Todo es muy divertido, la arquitectura es hermosa y los dulces exquisitos, además, Jack y Tom son muy divertidos. Muchos abrazan a Tom, se alegran por tenerlo de regreso. Tony jamás imaginó que Loki tuviera amigos, mucho menos que fuera regente de un reino, ahora tiene más piezas de su acertijo, el cual va a resolver.

Los vengadores intentan acercarse a Tony, pero siempre son alejados, incluso cuando su amigo camina entre la gente acompañado de Tom, les es imposible llegar. Sólo pueden ver a distancia lo que ocurre.

Thor siente por primera vez lo que es ser rechazado, ignorado y no amado por las multitudes. Por primera vez Loki es dueño del amor y él dueño de nada. Le duele, se siente asfixiado, quiere escapar. Por un instante, se pregunta cómo su hermano pudo soportarlo por tantos años.

El festival es hermoso, los colores, las decoraciones, los jardines, la música, es un sueño. Sin embargo, no tienen dinero, tampoco conocen el idioma local. Jaime se encarga de traducir, pagar y ser un guía turístico, el cual no da explicaciones ni responde preguntas. Nadie los molesta, son ignorados.

Tony se sienta en la silla del trono, mientras Tom le pone el símbolo del rey, todos ríen y aplauden, bailan, comen y cuentan historias. Es un sueño, como estar dentro de un cuento de hadas, su mente infantil ama todo esto, mientras su mente adulta intenta sacar datos y cálculos para descubrir el truco.

Tom mira al reloj, son más de las diez. Tony necesita dormir. Sonríe al excusarse:

— Debo regresar, tengo un compromiso. — Ángela pide:

— Quédate. Tus habitaciones siguen intactas.

— Me encantaría, pero no puedo. —

Ella asiente, no quiere dejarlo ir. Tony comenta:

— Podemos quedarnos despiertos toda la noche. — Tom niega.

El carruaje llega. Tony y Tom suben, mientras Jack decide quedarse un poco más, así que recibe un permiso especial del emperador, para quedarse en Nagasaki cuanto quiera y volver o salir como le plazca.

Los vengadores ven al carruaje materializarse frente a ellos. La puerta se abre y ellos suben.

Thor mira que Tony está dormido recargado en el flanco derecho de Loki. Él siente la ira llenarlo, porque ese es su lugar y no del Tony o alguien más. Tom acaricia el cabello del ingeniero.

Thor siente que los odia, odia a todos, es un sentimiento nuevo. La ira, tristeza, melancolía, desolación lo golpean. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, aprieta los puños, mira al suelo. El llanto comienza a caer, luego los sollozos y finalmente se descompone, como no ha pasado en milenios, llora desconsolada y ruidosamente. Se arrodilla frente a Loki, lo ve, le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué no me amas? — Siente vergüenza, cubre su rostro con sus manos sin poder detener su lamento. — ¿Por qué me odias? —

Tom mira a Thor, verlo roto, desconsolado no es algo que quiere. No ve al adulto fuerte, sólo un niño que quiere ser amado por su hermano. Un dolor punzante atraviesa su corazón, le duele demasiado ver a Thor así, ver a ese niño así, porque Thor adulto le da igual. Acomoda suavemente a Tony en el asiento.

Thor siente las manos de Loki, las cuales se han abierto camino hasta llegar a sus mejillas, limpian las lágrimas. El aliento de su hermano besa su rostro, lo escucha decir:

— No te odio Thor. —

Thor salta y abraza a Loki con fuerza, quiere evitar que desaparezca de nuevo. No puede dejar de llorar, no le importa porque Loki finalmente ha dejado de rechazarlo. Escucha las palabras calmantes de su hermano, entre ellas las que le dijo antes de la desastrosa coronación.


	34. Chapter 34: Dulce y amargo café

**Hola :D el regresado por fin xD ajajajajaja Lo cierto es que en parte de este capítulo me estanqué…**

**lunatex65noestoyloca: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y tu amable comentario. Me ha ido xD algo extraño, apresurado, con contratiempos jejejeje pero bien… Tú y Tom tienen algo en común jojojojojo**

**xD Jaime sí, se parece mucho a Sebastian jajajajaja**

**Thor quiere a su hermano, ahora que es un enano xD es más posesivo y sabes cómo son los niños. **

**Jack es muy genial :D**

**¿Qué prefieres conejos o cuyos? xD jajajajaja ¿Golden terrier o Labrador? xD jajajaja**

**:D Que la luna te acompañe también.**

**Persephone Vulturi Uchiha: Muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí :D No planeo poner todas las historias en una, sólo las que van saliendo jajajajajaj**

**xD Sí que es una historia enredadora, hay momentos que no sé como seguir con la madeja que es esta historia. ^^ Gracias por la descripción, xD no lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista jejejejeje**

**Hasta el momento Thor sólo puede aspirar a amor de hermanos. Pero como te has dado cuenta hay personajes de otros mundos, donde Thor y Loki son pareja xD y al final en esos mundos terminarán juntos vivos o muertos. **

**Me alegra que te guste el drama arranca corazones uno o dos capítulos más habrá mucho más drama con Odin incluido. **

**xD No había pensado casi matar a Thor, pero tal vez lo haga jejejejeje Sí, Loki podría recuperar el control de su vida en el momento que desee. Como Tom lo ha dicho en capítulos anteriores, él no es una persona real. **

**Amora tiene la culpa que sigan rejuveneciendo y quiere matar a todos los posibles, en especial a Thor. **

**^^ Espero que sigas leyendo.**

**Gracias especiales por tener entre sus favoritos esta historia a (2016): kanae kuran, karurachan92 y lunatex65noestoyloca.**

**Gracias agradecidas por seguir esta historia a (2016): AkemiMizuki, Erisikol, kanae kuran y karurachan92**

**Gracias dobles a los que dejan comentarios :D porque eso me anima a seguir**

**Dulce y amargo café**

Tom deja a los niños en sus habitaciones, mientras él decide quedarse en la estancia, en el sillón, por si llega Fury a detenerlo. Busca su mochila para tomar un libro para leer un poco, pero no la tiene, todo fue tan repentino. Toma su teléfono, al menos puede leer algo ahí, ve un mensaje de Miguel, quien le informa que colectivo de artistas digitales, de la red, quiere que hagan una colaboración. Sonríe al imaginar a Miguel bailando de felicidad.

Escucha unos pasos y maldice en su mente, sabe que no se trata de Tony, piensa en fingir dormir. Relaja su cuerpo y cierra los ojos. Thor se aproxima, le dice:

— Hermano sé que no duermes. — Tom sigue intentando. — ¡Loki! Por favor… —

Tom abre un ojo y mira a Thor, quien parece que volverá a comenzar a llorar. — Tuve una pesadilla… — El rubio juega con sus dedos al balancearse. — ¿Podría?

— Thor se trata de un sillón, no hay espacio.

— Por favor. —

Tom mira aquellos ojos de cachorro, quiere decir "No" pero le es imposible negarse. Arroja los cojines al suelo, forma una cama improvisada. Se sienta en el medio y le indica a Thor que se recueste.

El príncipe de Asgard se lanza a su hermano, lo abraza con fuerza al agradecerle. Se recuestan. Thor se acomoda entre los brazos de su hermano, escucha su corazón, siente su piel fresca. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se siente seguro y tranquilo. No es como si tuviera dificultades para dormir, él cae a la cama y queda dormido, casi inconsciente, no es como un placer, siempre queda un vacío que no quiere ver; el vacío que llena con cuerpos femeninos en su lecho. Huele el aroma de Loki, escucha su corazón rítmico, sabe que todo estará bien. Se siente feliz, duerme placenteramente.

Tony se despierta con sobresalto, mira alrededor, está sudando, su cama es muy grande y no puede tener un par de buenas razones para distraerlo. La oscuridad se siente más atemorizante, ordena:

— Luces. —

Las luces se encienden, pero su cuarto aún es grande. Salta de la cama, lleva arrastrando su sábana. Va a la estancia donde Jarvis le dijo que está Tom. Puede ver que Thor le ha ganado la partida, se queda de pie observándolos, sabe que son hermanos, pero no quiere estar solo. Tom sonríe, le dice:

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? — Tony se niega a responder. — Ven Tony, es como una fiesta de pijamas. —

El ingeniero se recuesta junto a Tom, pero no lo abraza; hasta que se ha quedado dormido e instintivamente busca consuelo, se abraza con fuerza del brazo libre de Tom.

Natasha los sigue observando desde lejos con sus binoculares, no ha podido encontrar a Clint, tampoco puede estar junto a los niños sin recordar que ella no tendrá uno propio.

Tony siente la calidez, una que no ha sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Le recuerda a Jarvis, un amigo fiel el cual dio lo mejor de sí hasta el final. Se siente seguro, como si nadie pudiera dañarlo, ni sus pesadillas. Se niega a despertar.

La mañana llega. Tom se levanta para hacer el desayuno de los niños, frutas y licuado de fresas, hornea unos panecillos para Tony. Va a despertar a los pequeños, ambos se han tomado de la mano, es tan divertido, así que toma una fotografía.

Empuja a los niños con la punta de su pie, sólo porque es divertido, luego les hace cosquillas y así logra que medio despierten. Ambos vengadores se arrastran a la cocina, donde el hermoso desayuno les espera; pero ellos se fijan en lo que está mal. Thor exige:

— ¡Quiero café! — Tony secunda:

— Necesito café, dámelo. — Tom niega:

— No, son pequeños y no deben tomar café.

— ¡Bruce me deja tomar café! — Thor golpea el sueño con su pie:

— Loki dame café.

— No.

— Hermano conoce tu lugar. — Con esas palabras todo se va al infierno.

Tom, Thor y Tony comienzan a discutir. En el ardor del momento Tony grita:

— ¡Lárgate! — Con un manotazo lanza al suelo los platos de plástico y vasos al suelo. — ¡No te necesito y no necesito tu amistad! —

La campana del horno suena. Tom saca los panecillos, los hecha a la tarja de cocina, para que el triturador de alimentos se los coma, mira a Tony, le dice:

— Bien, espero que tus amigos encuentren solución a tu problema. — Tony grita:

— ¡Te estás tardando! — Thor amenaza:

— ¡Puedo hacerme café! —

Bruce y Steve llegan para ver a Tom salir de la cocina completamente cabreado. El chico toma sus zapatos, va al ascensor, presiona el botón correcto y las puertas se cierran.

Steve pide una explicación:

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Loki se fue furioso? — Tony responde:

— El idiota no quiso darme café. — Bruce comenta al acomodar sus gafas:

— Son pequeños ahora, no pueden tomar café.

— ¡Qué! — Exclaman ambos para comenzar otra ronda de berrinche.

Una hora después de berrinches ambos se han quedado sin desayunar, porque el cansancio los ha vencido. Steve y Bruce los llevan a sus respectivos cuartos, le piden a Jarvis bajar la intensidad de la iluminación, salen al cerrar la puerta.

Tom ha llegado a casa, deja caer las llaves sobre la mesita de la sala, va directamente a su habitación, tomará un baño de burbujas, para alistarse para encontrarse con Donald y Jane Foster.

Natasha decide dar una última mirada a sus compañeros, los observa dormir en sus cuartos. Cree ver algo en el cuarto de Thor, al mirar nota que él ha desaparecido, regresa su atención a Tony, ve la habitación oscurecerse por un segundo, cuando todo es normal de nuevo, el ingeniero se ha esfumado. La rusa corre a la torre, entra sin saludar, va a las habitaciones, comprueba lo que ha visto. Algo se ha llevado a sus amigos, algo que no abrió las puertas o ventanas, una sombra. La rusa corre para encontrar a Bruce y Steve para comenzar la búsqueda.

Tom se pone la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, sigue sintiéndose enojado. Respira profundo, intenta calmarse, hace sus ejercicios y finalmente se siente mejor. Su celular comienza a sonar, mira la pantalla, ve que se trata de Tony, rueda los ojos y decide bloquearlo.

Jarvis informa a los vengadores:

— El joven Thomas ha bloqueado al señor Stark. — Natasha exige:

— Dime dónde está.

— Es imposible determinarlo. — Ella insiste:

— Tal vez Loki sea el único que pueda llegar a Tony. — Bruce pregunta:

— ¿Qué piensas Natasha?

— Seres místicos. —

Tom decide ir al apartamento de Donald, antes de reunirse con Jane, ya que la cafetería se encuentra cerca de la casa del médico.

Tony escucha algo a su alrededor, pero no puede despertar, siente que se sume en el fango.

Donald le dice a Tom que se adelantará un poco, para que el joven descanse, pero el chico niega. Sin embargo, el médico termina adelantándose, porque Tom tiene que responder una llamada.

Tom mira por la ventana de la cafetería, mientras la insoportable Jane habla sobre su teoría, lo grandiosos que son sus datos, le señala cada progreso de mierda en su libreta. La chica que la acompaña no deja de querer tomarse selfis. El tipo mayor que las acompaña no deja de verle con odio. Donald luce tan incómodo, un hombre grande y rubio, quien tiene los hombros encogidos y una legitima expresión de disculpa. Tom quiere que pase algo que termine con su tortura.

SHIELD pone todos sus recursos para encontrar a dos de sus mejores elementos. Natasha y Jarvis buscan frenéticamente, al igual que Bruce y Steve. El capitán América fue comisionado a gritarle al portero, para que le diga al papá de Thor que Thor está perdido, lo cual le parece un plan pésimo.

Tom mira el cuchillo para pan sobre la mesa, si se corta la yugular y la carótida podría desangrarse y dejar de escuchar a Jane. Lleva lentamente su mano hacia el arma de filo romo, la acaricia con la punta de sus dedos, pero el toque gélido desaparece cuando Donald lo aleja. El médico ve la mueca descontenta de Tom. Jane sigue parloteando indiferente al drama.

Tom y Donald se miran, el menor quiere terminar con esto. Antes que la situación escale de intensidad, alguien habla:

— ¡Amigo! — Todos voltean a donde viene la voz. Ven a un joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, una constitución alta y delgada. Viste un traje de tres piezas color arena con una camisa blanca y corbata, sus zapatos son lustrosos. El muchacho abraza a Tom. — Tenemos que actualizarnos, hay tanto que contarnos. ¡Me siento tan feliz por habernos encontrado! — Donald interroga:

— ¿Por qué no nos presentas? — Tom titubea un momento:

— Donald Blacke mi amigo. Mi amigo este es Donald mi amigo y sus amigos. — El rubio toma la mano del médico, le da una sonrisa radiante, se presenta con entusiasmo:

— Soy Apolo un viejo amigo de Loki. — Las damas y el hombre mayor ponen atención. — Tom protesta:

— Me llamo Tom.

— Disculpa mi amigo, lo he olvidado. — Mira a los mortales. — Nos reencontramos en Nagasaki. — Donald pregunta:

— ¿Fuiste a Nagasaki?

— Te lo iba a contar. — Apolo toma el brazo de Tom, lo jala al decir mientras huye:

— Será otro día, porque ahora nosotros nos vamos. —

Donald se siente confundido por un instante antes de salir corriendo tras el roba-chicos, el truhan que se ha llevado a Tom. Avanza hasta que al doblar la calle los mira, están sentados en una agradable cafetería, ambos ríen. La expresión de reconocimiento de Tom le hace saber que conoce a ese chico, quiere entrar, conversar con ambos, pasar un día agradable. Da un paso para entrar por la puerta, cuando escucha la voz de Jane, ella lo mira con esperanza. Ella cree que sólo él puede ayudarle. Él sabe que Tom se ha hartado de escucharla. Se pregunta cómo decirle que su oportunidad se ha ido. Él le sonríe a su ex novia, no va a permitir que ella arruine el día de Tom.

Tom sale corriendo, entrega una hoja de papel doblada a Jane. Apolo lo espera. Ella toma el presente. Los chicos se van corriendo para evitar que alguien los detenga. Steve pasa corriendo, seguido por la viuda y Bruce. Donald sonríe cuando ve a los muchachos desaparecer antes de ser alcanzados por los héroes.

Natasha regresa corriendo, le exige a Donald:

— Tienes que hablarle. — Donald levanta las manos, le dice:

— Espera un poco, ¿por qué?

— Thor y Tony fueron raptados. — Donald rueda los ojos, porque eso es trabajo de los vengadores, no de Tom. Jane exclama:

— ¡Thor! ¿Qué pasó? —

La viuda comienza a contarle. Antes que Donald se escape, Steve lo intercepta para exhortarlo a llamar a Tom. Donald después del discurso del capitán termina llamando a Tom.

Tom responde al ver que se trata de Donald, se niega al principio a hablar con los vengadores, pero después de muchas suplicas accede. Apolo lo jala de la mano y aparecen frente a los vengadores, en medio de la calle.

La impresión de ver a un par de personas aparecer y la conmoción hacen que Jane suelte el papel, ella ha perdido su oportunidad de nuevo. Natasha dice antes que algo más pase:

— Algo se llevó a Tony. —

Apolo chasquea de nuevo sus dedos y todos están en la habitación de Tony, en la torre. El rubio comenta al dar un sonoro bufido:

— No se cansan. De nuevo están aquí. — Tom cuestiona:

— ¿Quiénes?

— Tonto. — Apolo se ríe. — Ellos… ¿La oscuridad? ¿No te acuerdas? ¡No te acuerdas!

— ¡Yo no soy Loki! ¿Por qué debería acordarme? —

Apolo toma la barbilla de Tom con su mano derecha, le da una sonrisa de lado, lo mira fijamente, le dice:

— Tú eres Loki.

— No lo soy…

— Sí, tú eres Loki. Mi hermano de otro mundo. Mi tonto hermano que cree que estos patéticos mortales deben ser protegidos. ¡Eres Loki!

— ¡No! —

Apolo siente el golpe de energía que lo lanza fuera de la habitación, mientras todos los objetos levitan por un momento, para regresar a la normalidad cuando Tom abre sus ojos. Apolo se levanta, sonríe, felicita:

— Así se hace hermano. — Tom se disculpa:

— Lo siento, yo no…

— ¡No te disculpes! Loki no se disculpa.

— Yo no soy él. —

Apolo suspira, saca un cigarrillo, lo coloca en sus labios, ofrece uno a Tom quien niega. Le dice:

— Te contaré una historia. — Jane grita:

— ¡No hay tiempo para historias! — Apolo ignora a todos menos Tom y Donald. Relata:

— Hace mucho tiempo. Hermes llegó al Olimpo, traía una gran noticia. Un nuevo dios había aparecido y era rey de una ciudad llamada Nagasaki. Mi padre no estaba impresionado, por las nuevas, pero mi hermano dijo: "Él ha derrotado a la oscuridad. Cerró el paso que se creó entre los mundos. Se dice que es un poderoso hechicero." Padre se interesó, porque Circe le había causado problemas. Todos comenzaron a conjeturar cómo era dicho rey, si era viejo, un hombre fornido, alguien gigante, cuán grande era para proeza extraordinaria. Llegamos a Nagasaki. Padre exigió una audiencia, pero Jaime se negó. Aseguró que el rey estaba indispuesto después de la guerra. Padre no era feliz y ellos comenzaron a discutir. Yo me colé por las puertas, seguí el castillo hasta que encontré las habitaciones del rey. ¿Saben qué encontré? —

Donald y Tom niegan, sin comprender la historia. Apolo continua:

— Encontré una habitación muy grande, había un enorme balcón cubierto con seda, una cama cubierta de sábanas blancas. Me acerqué, yo quería ver al rey. — Toma las manos de Tom. — No había un gran guerrero, un anciano o alguien aparentemente sabio. Estabas tú. Un pequeño niño, un poco menor que yo, con sus labios cocidos, agotado y enfermo, delirante por la fiebre. Suplicabas por tu madre, tu padre o hermano. Ninguno de ellos vino. Ellos te habían abandonado. Yo decidí que te protegería y sería tu hermano, yo quiero protegerte. Te abracé con fuerza. — Abraza a Tom. — Todos saben que a la oscuridad le gusta torturar a los niños, pero no me importó porque yo te protegería. Me negué a regresar con padre al Olimpo, porque si la oscuridad regresaba yo te protegería. Por más que te pregunté, tú jamás me dijiste cómo derrotarlos. Sólo Loki sabe cómo alejarlos de este mundo. — Tom mira a Apolo, asiente. Apolo le da un beso en la frente. — Si vas estarás en la línea de fuego. Es una trampa y lo sabes.

— Está bien…

— Si me llamas estaré ahí. Hermano… —

Apolo desaparece. Tom voltea a ver a Donald, le dice:

— Debo ir. — Donald asiente, se obliga a sonreír.

— Háblame cuando regreses.

— Te mandaré un mensaje, siempre estás ocupado. — Donald toma la mano de Tom, le pide:

— Quédate, los vengadores pueden salvarlos. — Tom abraza con fuerza a Donald, le susurra:

— Lo siento. —

Tom se suelta, corre y lanza contra el suelo una esfera de nieve. Se abre un portal al cual entra y desaparece. Donald le grita:

— ¡REGRESA! — Jane se acerca a su ex, le dice:

— Él puede cuidarse solo. — Donald niega:

— No comprendes. —

Thor siente una presencia conocida, abre sus ojos, se encuentra con los de su hermano, aunque estos se vean azulosos, puede reconocer esa mirada traviesa. El menor sonríe, le pregunta:

— ¿Hiciste doble guardia? — Thor no sabe a qué se refiere, pero responde:

— Emergencias. Sabes cómo es. — Ve a su hermano sonreír. Lleva sus manos grandes al rostro de Loki, le acaricia las mejillas. — También luces cansado. — Escucha la suave risa de su hermano, algo que no ha escuchado en milenios. Lo escucha decir con calma:

— Todo ha sido una locura.

— Todo a tu alrededor es una locura. — Loki se sienta en la cama, flexiona su rodilla derecha sobre la cual se recarga, comenta:

— Tengo un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo pasara con Tony.

— Otra vez Tony. Él tiene sus amigos, son los más poderosos del universo, creo que pueden cuidarse mutuamente. — Tom vuelve a dejarse caer al colchón:

— Sí, creo que tienes razón. Hoy iremos a ver a tu novia.

— Ex…

— Lo que sea.

— ¿Estás molesto?

— Ella no me agrada.

— Tú habías dicho que te agradaba.

— Tal vez yo estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Por qué? — Tom abraza a Donald, le asegura:

— Quiero que seas feliz. —

Thor siente que podría morir feliz en ese momento. Abraza con fuerza a su hermano, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pelea, le grita o intenta matarlo, simplemente lo permite por unos instantes. Loki termina con el momento mágico:

— Debes alistarte.

— Podríamos quedarnos aquí por siempre. — Loki le da una respuesta burlona:

— Como si tu ex novia y tus pacientes lo fueran a permitir. —

Tom se levanta al salir de la habitación. Thor se acicala, para notar que se ve como Donald Blacke. Loki lo espera, para que juntos salgan del departamento. Donald le dice:

— Me adelantaré.

— Iremos juntos. — El teléfono de Tom suena, él mira la pantalla, al decir. — Ve primero. —

Donald se adelanta, mira hacia atrás. Thor siente esa terrible sensación, que está abandonando a su hermano, que lo deja atrás y podría perderlo. Sale a la calle, pero antes que regrese, Jane lo aborda al arrastrarlo a la cafetería.

Jane le comienza a hablar de ciencia, lo regaña por no haberla llamado y desaparecer, le da una cachetada y sigue hablando de ciencia. Se sientan y ella sigue hablando de ciencia. Él comienza a sentirse incómodo. Mira hacia afuera, para ver a su hermano mirándolos por el ventanal.

Se siente tan feliz de ver a su hermano llegar. La mesera se aproxima, pero Jane la despacha al decir que pedirán algo más tarde. Tom comienza a garabatear en una pequeña libreta. Thor quiere sacar a su hermano de ahí, él se está aburriendo y un Loki aburrido es casi tan malo como un Loki furioso.

Alguien aparece, se trata de un rubio que se identifica como amigo de Loki. Quiere matarlo, abrazar a Loki y gritarle que le pertenece, pero no lo hace. Apolo se lleva a su hermano. La necesidad de ir tras él es tan fuerte que sale de la cafetería, corre para encontrarlos cerca. Todo va bien hasta que sus amigos tienen que venir a arruinarlo todo, quiere rugirles. Steve le da un sermón para decirle que él y Tony han desaparecido. Saca su teléfono, habla por teléfono y su hermano aparece. Es tán feliz, ahora puede llamar por teléfono y su hermano aparecerá. Ellos aparecen en la habitación de Tony, donde su hermano pelea con Apolo y Thor quiere partirle la cabeza al rubio que se atreve a tocar a su hermano. Apolo dice:

— Te contaré una historia. — Thor escucha. — Loki se enfrentó hace mucho tiempo a la oscuridad y casi muere. Ellos los han capturado para tenderte una trampa, quieren destruirte. — Tom asegura:

— Debo ir. —

Thor ve a su hermano desaparecer tras un portal, nuevamente no ha podido proteger a Loki. Ve a su hermano caer al vacío y de nuevo no puede salvarlo.

Thor se despierta, se encuentra en una jaula, están en una caverna y una tenue luz verdosa ilumina. Amora se ríe, le dice a Thor:

— Él vendrá pronto.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— No te interesa. — Ella golpea con su magia a Thor y lo obliga dormir.

Thor mira a su alrededor, se encuentra en el mundo oscuro, ve cómo Loki muere sin que él haga algo. Se ve a si mismo llorar un poco por su hermano para dejarlo ahí, mientras se marcha con Jane. Thor observa el cuerpo de su hermano, el cual se ha quedado solo.

El príncipe de obliga a despertar, para caer en otra pesadilla. Está en el castillo, busca a Loki y su madre le dice que no hay ningún Loki, no existe esa persona. Él comienza a correr para buscarlo frenéticamente.

Tony se encuentra encadenado, no se trata de aquella cueva en medio oriente, este lugar es más oscuro y pestilente. Alguien le da un golpe, después otro. Escucha una voz:

— ¿Dónde está Asgard? —

Los vengadores siguen esperando noticias o alguna anomalía que los lleve a encontrarlos. Apolo se divierte viéndolos, le parece que son inútiles. Tom y los guardianes se dirigen hacia donde Amora tiene a los vengadores faltantes.

Arena dorada irrumpe a los túneles subterráneos acompañados de explosiones. Jack y Tom se deslizan por el hielo, mientras los otros guardianes distraen a las sombras ellos deben liberar a los niños.

Jack congela los barrotes, con su cayado los rompe. Thomas saca a los niños. Cuando están por irse Amora se lanza contra Tom. El joven entrega a los niños a su amigo, al indicarle que se marche.

Amora lanza una oleada de energía negra contra Tom, se ríe al decirle:

— Ellos te quieren muerto. No sé qué les hiciste Loki, pero debes morir. —

Tom la ve venir contra él, la espera con una sorpresa. Jack corre, lleva a los niños, tiene que sacarlos de ahí. Se encuentra en el camino a sus compañeros, les grita que Tom necesita ayuda al seguir adelante.

Apolo transporta a los vengadores fuera de las cuevas. Los mortales ven a sus amigos levitar en el aire, no es lo más extraño que han visto. Algo deja a Tony y Thor en cuidado de sus compañeros.

Hay una explosión. Tom es arrojado fuera de las cuevas al igual que los guardianes. Mira al cielo, se siente aturdido, sólo se le ocurre gritar:

— ¡Odin! ¡Ven a salvar a tu hijo! — Murmura al ponerse de pie. — Mueve tu viejo trasero y salva al idiota de tu hijo. —

Tom y todos los presentes pueden ver a un joven de veinticinco años, vestido de negro, piel blanca, ojos rojizos, cabello negro, quien sonríe al decir:

— ¿Te gusta? Mira lo que he hecho por ti padre. — El joven patea a Tom. — Lo hice para que fueras libre y sigues suplicando a ese maldito bastardo. —

Los guardianes ven como la cara del joven se deforma por momentos. Kyo aparece enfrente del atacante, le dice:

— No te dejaré hacerlo Yoma. — El muchacho se burla:

— Soy tu hermanito mayor. ¿No me recuerdas?

— ¡Tú no eres Sleipnir! ¡Eres un Yoma! —

Kyo se lanza contra Sleipnir, intenta golpearlo, pero es derrotado de un golpe. El resto de los combatientes que han venido de Nagasaki intentan, para tener el mismo destino. Tom se levanta, le dice:

— No tenías que molestarte. — Sleipnir sonríe al revelar:

— Al contrario. Tuve que decirles a los americanos cuándo y dónde atacar sobre Nagasaki. Tuve que hacer este largo viaje. Como tuve que susurrar a la mente de Thor para que se uniera a los mortales sin dudar. Eres libre ahora. ¡Finalmente eres libre de Asgard! — Tom niega:

— Yo jamás pertenecí a Assgard. Soy Thomas… — Sleipnir golpea en la cara a Tom, le exige:

— ¡NO DIGAS QUE MI PADRE HA MUERTO! —

Sleipnir se lanza contra Tom. Ambos pelean, pero Loki siempre ha sido más hábil que Sleipnir. Oleadas negras se arremolinan a su alrededor.

Sleipnir apuñala a Tom, hace que su sangre se derrame en la tierra y el hechizo se active. Letras negras aparecen, se elevan al crear un portal a otra dimensión. El esfuerzo lo hace desplomarse, Tom lo sostiene antes que ambos caigan a la tierra.

Tom logra mantenerse sentado. Sleipnir acaricia el rostro de su padre, le sonríe al pedir:

— Sólo quería que fueras libre…

— Lo soy… Todo estará bien. Podemos…

— No… Tienes que hacerlo. La oscuridad… volverá a controlarme…

— No quiero. ¡No!

— Padre… Quiero ser libre. No quiero seguir siendo un Yoma… —

Una lágrima rueda por la mejilla de Tom, cae sobre la frente de Sleipnir al hacerlo arder. Lo transforma en llamas verdes, las cuales consumen el cuerpo en instantes. Tom siente el dolor de Loki, lo ahoga, es algo que lo lleva más allá de la razón. Mira hacia el portal, donde las sombras han comenzado a emerger.

Su cuerpo comienza a arder. Finalmente hay alguien contra quien volcar su venganza, finalmente han aparecido los causantes de la muerte de Sleipnir, quienes convirtieron a su hijo en un Yoma.

Ángela finalmente aparece, ve a su hermano transformarse en una llama y elevarse para detener la oscuridad. Un rugido del Bifrost anuncia la llegada de Odin. El hechicero y el príncipe de otra dimensión también aparecen, mientras Amora camina hacia ellos.

El hechicero voltea para ver a Amora lanzar una maldición contra ellos. La disuelve en el aire, le dice a su ex prometido:

— ¡Thor ayúdalos a luchar contra las sombras! — Thor mira a su amado:

— Pero…

— Me encargaré de esta perra. Intenta salvar al pequeño Tom. —

El príncipe de Asgard asiente. Ángela intenta llegar a su hermano. La guerrera angelical corre hacia la columna de fuego que se ha formado, la cual intenta romper la conexión entre ambos mundos. Amora lanza una oleada de oscuridad contra el hechicero, le dice:

— Nadie puede salvarlo. ¡Ha cruzado la línea! —

El hechicero lanza una ráfaga invernal contra Amora, la hace caer de espaldas y arrastrarse por el suelo. El hechicero le responde:

— Ellos van a lograrlo. —

Los protectores de Nagasaki comienzan a incorporarse para luchar contra la oscuridad, refuerzos llegan y la debacle crece. Seres fantásticos luchan contra pesadillas surgidas de una dimensión alterna. Los guardianes toman parte de la refriega, mientras los vengadores sólo pueden ver, no tienen el equipo necesario para luchar contra las pesadillas.

Steve abraza con fuerza a Tony, quien descansa en sus brazos. Mientras Bruce sostiene a Thor.

Odin mira a su alrededor, está en medio de una guerra, una como la que no ha visto en mucho tiempo. Ve al hechicero que es igual a su hijo menor, pero sabe que no se trata de su Loki sino de alguien más, por el cabello largo y porque no es ni medianamente hábil para intercambiar golpes. En los brazos de uno de los mortales descansa su hijo mayor, quien luce inconsciente y como no lo ha visto en milenios.

El rey arrebata a su hijo de los brazos de los mortales, puede ver el hechizo aferrarse a su hijo. Una horrible maldición cuyo objetivo es hacer desaparecer a Thor para siempre, volverlo un óvulo y un espermatozoide los cuales jamás se unirían, para convertirlo en nada y evitar que renazca.

Intenta quitar el hechizo, pero este se aferra más y amenaza con acelerarse. Steve se atreve a preguntar:

— ¿Puede curar a nuestros amigos? — Odin manda para evitar responder:

— ¡Silencio mortal! —

Ángela da un salto más, pero le es imposible llegar a la entrada de aquel mundo terrible. Ninguno puede aproximarse a la columna de fuego. Apolo aparece, le dice:

— Lo traeré… —

Ángela asiente, pero sigue intentando al igual que el príncipe de Asgard. El hechicero logra poner a Amora contra el piso, la inmoviliza al comenzar a recitar un exorcismo.

Ángela desciende a pocos metros de los mortales. Odin la ve con su ojo, la reconoce, se trata de su carne y sangre, ella es su hija. La guerrera les dice:

— Deben irse lejos de aquí. — Odin se aproxima a ella, aún sostiene a Thor, le dice:

— Soy tu padre… yo… — Ángela lo mira con desprecio:

— No tengo padre o madre. Mi única familia es mi hermano: Loki.

— Soy tu padre y Thor es tu hermano. — Ella da un bufido:

— No pensaste eso cuando me entregaste a los ángeles por no pagar unas monedas. Y él no pensó en eso cuando mando a sus amigos para que intentaran matarme. Loki es mi único hermano, él luchó contra Thanos, los mortales y contra ti para salvarme.

— ¿Thanos? ¿Qué incumbe a Thanos en esto?

— Si fueras padre de Loki y mío lo sabrías. —

Ángela se aleja de ellos, se aproxima a Kyo y otros guerreros de Nagasaki, les da instrucciones. Odin mira a Thor, su hijo quien prefiere vivir con los mortales. Siente un hueco en el corazón al saber que ha perdido a sus hijos, su esposa y su familia.

Amora queda tendida en el suelo, inconsciente, libre de la influencia de la oscuridad. El hechicero intenta recuperar el aliento. La oscuridad intenta eliminarlo, se arremolina a su alrededor para asfixiarlo. Rayos caen a su alrededor, lo protegen, obligan a las sombras a replegarse. El príncipe de Asgard pone en alto su martillo, sus ojos azules de tormenta declaran la guerra contra quien intente dañar a su amor. El hechicero voltea, no puede evitar sonreír al ver a su caballero de armadura reluciente, se burla de buena gana:

— Tardaste demasiado.

— Me disculpo corazón. — El hechicero resopla, pero no se queja. Ángela les ordena:

— Hagan un perímetro. —

Odin quiere luchar junto a su hija, quiere participar en tan magnífica contienda, pero no puede dejar a Thor en algún lugar.

Tony comienza a despertar, mira a Steve, luego ve a su alrededor. Les pregunta a sus amigos:

— ¿Dónde está Tom? — Steve responde:

— Entre el fuego. —

Odin nota un tenue hilo de la magia de Loki, el cual liberó a Tony del sueño, pero no hay algo que ayude a Thor a despertar. Pone su magia a trabajar, debe salvar a su hijo.

Tony le pide a Steve que lo baje, mira a su alrededor, la enorme batalla que gira a su alrededor. Siempre hay alguien evitando que salgan heridos. Una oleada de oscuridad se dirige hacia ellos. Jaime aparece, lleva una lámpara con fuego verde dentro, desaparece la amenaza, le dice al ingeniero:

— Mi rey me ordenó que lo protegiera. — Tony sonríe, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Jaime responde con suavidad:

— Midgard es la tierra media. — Tony asiente. — Eso significa que es un puente entre muchos mundos, se encuentra en medio. Si algo pasa a este mundo podrá llegar a los otros, por ello muchos intentan penetrar aquí para extender su dominio.

— ¿Por qué no los hemos visto antes? — Jaime le sonríe:

— Mi rey, él creó muchas barreras para evitarles pasar. Mi rey se debilita, con él sus hechizos los cuales han comenzado a desaparecer. — Bruce pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasará cuando todos sus hechizos desaparezcan? — Jaime finge no haber escuchado. Tony vuelve a preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasará? — Jaime niega:

— No lo sé, dependerá de cuál llegue aquí primero. —

El hechicero y el príncipe de Asgard al formado una barrera de hielo la cual bordea la columna de fuego, impiden que la oscuridad se siga filtrando. Ángela y el resto de los guerreros de Nagasaki han terminado con las sombras. Todos observan expectantes.

El fuego desaparece. Apolo se desploma al abrazar a alguien. El hechicero y el príncipe de Asgard saltan, corren para bloquear aquella entrada, pero Ángela los detiene:

— Es nuestro mundo, nosotros lo salvaremos. — Apolo entrega a Tom, quien se ve como un niño de cuatro o cinco años, al hechicero le pide:

— Cuídalo por mí. —

Todos forman un círculo, se agarran las manos, para concentrar su energía. Jaime se une a ellos. El hechicero les dice:

— Ustedes no podrán sellarlo. — Kyo le dice:

— Loki Sama puede. Cuando él esté mejor lo hará. —

El príncipe de Asgard va por Amora, la carga como a una princesa, nota que ella parece tener catorce años. No quiere preguntar, pero lo hace:

— ¿Ahora qué parte del plan sigue?

— No tengo ningún plan. — El príncipe de Asgard señala al cielo:

— Un aparato volador. Podemos matar a todos y hacernos de él. — El hechicero lo regaña:

— No puedes ir por la vida matando a las personas Thor.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? ¡Te gustaría que alguien llegara a tu casa y matara a todos para establecerse ahí! ¿Te gustaría?

— No.

— No puedes pensar que a otros les gustará que hagas eso.

— Me gustaría que tú y… — Odin interrumpe al aclarar su garganta y exigir:

— Denme a mi hijo, ahora. — El hechicero comparte una mirada con el príncipe de Asgard. — Loki es mi hijo. Lo quiero de vuelta. — El príncipe de Asgard se pone frente al amor de su vida, le entrega a la chica, al desafiar a esta versión de su padre:

— No. Se encuentra bajo la protección de Asgard y Jötunheim. Cualquier intento de cualquiera de ustedes, significará una declaración de guerra contra nuestros reinos.

— ¡Es mi hijo! ¡No tienen derecho! — El hechicero interviene:

— Si es su hijo. Puede explicarnos por qué él tiene la marca negra.

— ¡Es una estupidez! —

El hechicero muestra la mano del pequeño Tom, la ilumina con una luz ambarina y sus uñas cambian a negro, lo mismo pasa con las manos de Amora.

— No lo es. Todos saben que Asgard utilizaba este método barbárico para hacer más fuertes a sus espías, más rápidos y forzar su absoluta voluntad al rey de Asgard. — Odin niega:

— ¡Mentira! — Thor Odinson confirma:

— Es cierto, por eso es una práctica prohibida. Quienes eran sometidos a la marca negra no podía envejecer un día después de recibirla, eran casi inmortales y su futuro estaba condenado a la locura. — Odin niega:

— No es así. ¡No lo es! —

El hechicero siente que Thor está listo para ir a la batalla. Le toma la mano, le dice:

— No, no lo hagas Thor. —

Antes que los gritos lleguen ellos desaparecen. Odin mira que su hijo sigue dormido, sabe que las copias de sus hijos escaparon a la nave voladora. Suspira al recordar lo que le dijo aquel hombre aquel día.

"Jamás debe utilizar esto en niños." Odin le gritó, necesitaba espías, una guerra podría estallar y su último espía había sido abatido por la locura. Sentenció al olvidarse de las consecuencias:

"¡No me importa! ¡Sólo ve y haz lo que te ordeno!"

Tony ve a los guardianes. Ellos siguen ahí, no pueden ir a crear la barrera porque deben proteger a los niños. Sadman deja caer un poco de arena dorada sobre Thor, para alejar las pesadillas. Jack le indica que guarde silencio. Tony se aleja poco a poco de sus amigos, se deja caer a los brazos de Norte, suben al trineo y antes que alguien pueda hacer algo se han marchado.

Los vengadores se comunican con el helicarter, pero el hechicero y el príncipe de Asgard ya se han hecho con él.

Jack y Tony camina por los pasillos, las personas fueron encerradas en sus habitaciones y la magia maneja la nave. Llegan al ala médica. Jack se queda mirando a la habitación donde Thor se mantiene al lado de la cama de Thomas. Tony escucha algo y corre a ver.

El hechicero intenta poner agua en un cono de papel, pero al tocar la llave todo se congela. Ya ha dejado una estela congelada. Tony sugiere:

— Puedo ayudarte con eso. — El hechicero le sonríe.

Loki abre sus ojos uno es de color azul y el otro verde, ve a Thor, se sobresalta, al recuperar su sentido sabe que no es su "hermano". Este otro Thor dice:

— Es una alegría ver que has despertado. — Loki pregunta:

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

— Loki dice que, si pudiera controlar el fuego, tendríamos una mejor oportunidad. — El niño revela:

— El fuego es un sistema de defensa. Surge para afrontar el dolor, la desesperación. Entre mayores son esos sentimientos negativos más fuerte será ese poder. ¿Estás dispuesto a destruir a la persona que amas? ¿Lo harás sufrir hasta reducirlo a un arma que debe ser usada y desechada?

— No.

— Si no estás dispuesto no podrás enfrentarlo.

— Quiero hacerlo, deseo protegerlo. Necesito saber cómo enfrentar al infinito.

— No puedes hacerlo solo. El Bifrost de tu universo es ineficaz.

— Quiero salvar a Loki. Por favor, ayúdame.

— Luchar solo es estúpido. — Su espada aparece en su mano, descansa sobre la cama. — Tómala. Si unes tu fuerza con la de Odin y alguien más, es posible que puedan lograrlo.

— ¿Qué pasará contigo?

— Ya no lo necesito. Estoy cansado Thor. No quiero seguir luchando. Lo he perdido todo… —

Thor abraza al pequeño, intenta reconfortarlo, pero no sabe otra manera para hacerlo. El contacto físico siempre funciona para él.

Tony y el hechicero aparecen. Jack les abre la puerta, le dan el agua a Loki, quien toma con cautela. El hechicero dice:

— Debes descansar para recuperar tus fuerzas. — Sugiere. — Tus amigos te esperan. Deberíamos decirle a tu madre. — Loki niega:

— No, ella no debe saber.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ella es una buena madre.

— Por eso debe saberlo.

— Ella no me va a dejar hacer nada. No me permitirá salir, tampoco ir con mis amigos. No pueden decirle. — El hechicero suspira:

— No le diremos, pero debes descansar. —

El hechicero arropa al pequeño Tom. Tony se niega a irse, se acurruca junto a Tom. El hechicero y el príncipe de Asgard salen de la habitación, Jack aprovecha para colarse dentro. El príncipe dorado pregunta:

— ¿Qué haremos con la chica? Debemos decirle a la madre del pequeño Tom. — El hechicero niega:

— Cuando recupere su magia va a recuperar su edad aparente, la edad que debería tener. Cuando esté listo va a levantarse y hacer lo correcto. Sólo empeoraremos las cosas si le decimos a su madre.

— Loki deberíamos… —

Su conversación se corta, Odin aparece frente a ellos al rugir. Exige que su hijo menor le sea devuelto. Thor Odinson está listo para pelear, va a proteger a su amor y al pequeño Tom. Aprieta con fuerza la espada que se le ha sido otorgada, nadie va a detenerlo. El hechicero también se prepara para el ataque de Odin. El rey de Asgard ruge de nuevo, pero ellos no se apartan.

Odin los mira, sabe que debe luchar, pero con Thor en sus brazos no sería lo más sensato. Se dice que debe llegar a su hijo menor para que él despierte a su hijo mayor. Se vuelve consciente de su pensamiento, quiere usar a Loki, una vez más su hijo menor es la respuesta. Intenta justificarse en su mente, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabe que no ha sido el padre que sus hijos merecen.

El hechicero aprovecha la distracción, transporta a Tony y Jack, aunque sólo lo siente como una presencia, a la habitación del millonario. Amora es transportada a la casa de Tom junto a una nota.

Nani ve aparecer a la chica, toma la nota que cae al suelo. Se dice que debe encontrar a su hijo. Mira de nuevo a la chica, luego relee la nota, le aseguran que su Tom está bien y regresará por la mañana.

Odin ruge de nuevo, pero el hechicero dice con una sonrisa:

— Adelante, que nosotros debemos irnos. —

Odin rompe la puerta, ve que la habitación está vacía, entra y busca al pensar que es un truco más.

El príncipe de Asgard toma la muñeca de su amor, le dice:

— Hablaremos antes.

— No tenemos que hablar. — Thor mira esos ojos que ama, sean verdes o rojos, le asegura:

— Soy un tonto, como dices, un gran tonto. Te dejé ir, no te valoré como merecías y no mostré la confianza que te tengo.

— ¿Terminaste?

— No, no he terminado. — Se arrodilla, está dispuesto a humillarse. — Dame una oportunidad, otra oportunidad, tal vez otras dos o cuatro, porque sé que podría arruinarlo sin darme cuenta. — El hechicero no podría negarle nada a Thor, cuando lo ve así de roto y derrotado, con esa suplica en sus ojos y alma.

— Si tú vas a buscarme a la oscuridad y me salvas ganarás la oportunidad que anhelas. —

Thor sonríe, el príncipe de Asgard está de nuevo en el juego. Se incorpora, está decidido a ganar de nuevo una oportunidad. Odin ve a sus hijos de otra dimensión desaparecer, se ha quedado sólo en medio de la nada.

Loki aparece en medio de ese páramo desértico lleno de cuevas. Ángela, Apolo, Kyo y sus amigos de Nagasaki siguen luchando, intentan cerrar la brecha. Es como el hechicero de otra dimensión dijo, sus amigos lo esperan. Intenta llamar a su espada, pero la ha regalado, ha dejado en otras manos a su fiel compañera. Puede sentir el sentimiento de Thomas, quien está dispuesto a luchar, pero regresar a casa, donde una madre, hermanos, amigos, familia, lo esperan.

Loki no siente que tenga algo parecido. Nagasaki debe separarse de él, dejará a Ángela y a sus hijos para regirla. Lo que dijo es cierto, está cansado, pero le gustaría tener una familia, se siente en conflicto. Decide vaciar su mente y concentrarse, cerrará esta brecha.

Mira sus ropas, su armadura Asgard, no siente que le convenga, ya no la siente parte de él. Quita algunas partes, pero deja otras, una es el recuerdo de Syng (el collar que siempre lleva de una o de otra manera), lo que le recuerda a su madre. La horrible pregunta salta a su mente:

"¿Por qué nadie me ama en Asgard? ¿No merecía ser amado?" Lo recuerda, él no es Asgard, es un monstruo.

Se lanza a la batalla nuevamente, va a ganar. Morir o vivir nuevamente pierde significado para él. Se asegura que Thomas regresará a su madre, algo que él jamás podrá hacer, porque su madre murió por su culpa.


	35. Chapter 35: Preludio

**Muchas gracias a quien leer y doble a quien deja comentarios jejejejeje**

**Cielos, el Word de esta historia ya es de 400 páginas. Wow no sé cómo he escrito tanto y quien ha llegado hasta aquí se ha leído esta barbaridad de páginas. Muchas gracias.**

**lunatex65noestoyloca: Muchas gracias por tu amable comentario y seguir leyendo :D Holis ^^**

**El capítulo anterior tuvo de todo, este está más calmadito para que el próximo vuelva a abrirse la boca del infierno jajajajajajajaj**

**:D Tienes muchas mascotas ^^**

**Sí me gusta la mermelada. Lo más raro que me ha pasado, pues… muchas cosas, pero lo más, creo que ver el fantasma de una viejita en la puerta del baño, pero como tenía mucha urgencia de ir, fue así de con permisito y ¡Zaz! Cerrar la puerta. Cuando salí del baño ahí seguía xD pero entonces sí salí corriendo jajajajajajaja**

**¿Qué es lo más raro que te ha pasado a ti?**

**¿Has visto fantasmas?**

**¿Cuál es la historia que más te ha aterrado?**

**Preludio**

Jack se queda toda la noche cuidando del sueño de Tony, por si las pesadillas regresan. Odin es llevado por los mortales a la casa de Tony, siempre ha despreciado a Midgard y la inclinación de Thor a este mundo no ha mejorado ese sentimiento. Mira a su hijo que parece tener cinco años humanos, duerme sin poder ser despertado, se pregunta qué sueña.

Thor sueña que Loki pelea a su lado, que ambos son parte de los Vengadores, son felices. Comparten bromas y todo es perfecto, como antes que Thor tuviera otros amigos.

El reloj marca las ocho de la mañana, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren. Miguel, Georgia, Flor, Cris, Apolo y Tom entran. Ignoran a todos, esperan a que Tony aparezca. Odin se levanta, se pone frente a los chicos. Apolo y Tom encaran a Odin, quien sostiene a Thor. El rey ordena:

— Despierta a tu hermano.

— No es mi hermano.

— ¡Loki haz lo que te ordeno!

— Me llamo Thomas. — Apolo interviene:

— Vamos Odin, no molestes. No estás en tu poderoso trono dorado sino en la tierra. Aterriza de una vez y bájate de esa nube. Ubícate. —

Los chicos se ríen. Odin observa un hilo de la magia de Loki acercarse a Thor, es algo lento y perezoso, pero pronto comienza a hacer su trabajo.

Tony aparece, corre hasta Tom, lo abraza con fuerza, puesto creyó que no lo volvería a ver. Se percata que su amigo sigue pareciendo un chico de 17 años. Tony parece tener siete años.

— Hola Tony y Jack.

— Jack se quedó vigilándome. — Tom asiente. — Había mucha oscuridad… alguien me golpeaba y… y… — Tom abraza a Tony, le asegura:

— Fue una pesadilla, no más. Hoy vamos a ir a una convención. — Los otros chicos levantan los brazos al exclamar. — Iremos al cine después, tal vez podríamos ir a casa y hacer una fiesta de pijamas. — Flor interviene:

— Podemos ir a un hotel, brincar sobre las camas, comer muchos dulces y jugar videojuegos.

— Eso también suena bien. Claro si tus labores de súper héroe no reclaman tu atención.

— No hay nada que no pueda cancelar. — Tom mira a Jack:

— ¿Nos acompañarás?

— No es una guerra de bolas de nieve, pero no suena mal. —

Tom se quita la bufanda azul que lleva, la coloca en el cuello del espíritu del invierno al hacerlo visible. Georgia extiende los brazos al decir:

— Tenemos que vestirnos de algo. — Tom se queja:

— ¿Por qué no podemos ir como estamos vestidos y pasar a desayunar?

— Thomas hieres mis sentimientos. Tenemos que vestirnos de algo. — Tom vuelve a quejarse:

— Tengo hambre. — Apolo le da una barra de chocolate al decirle:

— Cuando tienes hambre te pones como un dios vengativo, mejor comete un chocolate. —

Los muchachos se ríen, mientras Tom acepta el presente. Thor abre los ojos, tiene hambre, mira hacia su hermano quien tiene un chocolate en sus manos. Se le queda viendo. Tom mira a Thor, quien pone esos enormes ojos, lo escucha decir:

— Dame. —

Tom quiere decirle que no, tirarle la barra de chocolate en la cabeza por atrevido; sin embargo, le da el chocolate al niño, se levanta y aleja. A Thor al inicio no le importa, se come el chocolate, mientras sigue en los brazos de su padre.

Tom se aproxima a sus compañeros, quienes ya han comenzado a discutir sobre qué usar. Miguel propone:

— Dos de nosotros pueden vestirse de los padres de Batman y fingir morir frente a cada Batman. — Tom felicita:

— Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, eso es tan malvado… — Tom mira a Tony, quien sigue observándolos con sus ojos abiertos, más infantiles, parece tener siete o seis años. — Es mejor algo de videojuegos. — Georgia se queja:

— Quedamos que sería de comics. — Tom se burla:

— ¿Quién se vestirá del Guasón? — Georgia contrataca:

— Tú.

— No.

— ¿Qué tal Súper Man?

— Prefiero ir de Rilakkuma y morir por el calor. — Miguel regaña:

— No seas dramático. — Tom se queja:

— Es mi derecho. — Flor interviene:

— Debemos sortearlo. —

Flor saca una bolsa de terciopelo rojo, pero luego se da cuenta que es la que usan para sortear los papeles en los videos. Toma su celular, accede a una aplicación. Cada uno debe presionar y mostrar el personaje que le ha tocado. Miguel le tocó Drácula, Cris Meteoro, Georgia Sailor Moon, Flor la mujer maravilla y Tom Rilakkuma. Georgia se comienza a quejar:

— ¡No! ¡Tom debe ser Zack o el príncipe Noctis! ¡Debimos hacerlo de Comics! ¡No! — Tom se burla:

— O simplemente podríamos ir como personas normales, sin ningún disfraz.

— Sacrilegio. Thomas no puedo creer que digas esto.

— Georgia estoy cansado, no me siento de humor. Quiero ir a casa, recostarme, ser perezoso, cualquier cosa. — Apolo interroga:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes sin comer?

— Amigo no es momento para esto. — Miguel secunda:

— Thomas eres nuestro amigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes sin comer?

— ¡No es importante!

— ¡Dilo!

— ¡Irrelevante!

— No comiste nada en Nagasaki. —

El ascensor se abre, Tori corre hasta Tom, lo lengüetea y salta sobre él. Está muy feliz de reencontrarse con su niño. Winter entra, lleva una bolsa de supermercado, la deja caer frente a Tom, al decirle:

— Comida. — Tom acepta al decir:

— Gracias Winter.

— Punk. ¿Qué deciden?

— Quién se va a vestir primero. Me tocó de Rilakkuma.

— No. Yo.

— Está bien amigo. —

Tony sigue observando a los otros chicos y sus diferentes disfraces. Se siente feliz por toda la atención que está recibiendo. Thor ha terminado el chocolate, se siente ignorado, salta del regazo de su padre, se interpone entre Bucky y Thomas, le dice al soldado:

— Él es mi hermano. Aléjate. — Abraza posesivamente a Tom. — Es mío. — El soldado cuestiona de manera fría:

— ¿Quién eres? — Thor le grita:

— ¡Soy Thor, hijo de Odin, hermano de Loki, heredero al trono de Asgard! ¡Soy uno de los príncipes de Asgard! ¡Soy el dios del trueno! —

Bucky mira a Tom quien niega, le indica con una seña que el niño está loco. Thor sigue con sus gritos, exige que su hermano lo mire y le preste toda su atención. Odin observa como un depredador en espera de su presa, le molesta que insinúen que su niño de oro está loco.

Apolo se deja caer junto a Tom, suspira al quejarse de los mortales. Georgia se aproxima con las manos sobre las caderas al decir:

— Thomas tienes que cambiarte.

— Winter será Rilakkuma. —

Georgia mira a Bucky quien la mira de regreso. Ella se lo lleva para ponerle el disfraz. Thor da golpecitos a Tom al decirle:

— ¡Hermano! ¡Mírame! ¡Hazme caso hermano! — Apolo le pregunta a su amigo:

— ¿En qué piensas? — Tom mira a Apolo, saca su celular al reproducir el nuevo tráiler de Final Fantasy XV, le dice:

— El padre de Noctis.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

— A pesar de ser un rey, ama a Noctis y se lo dice. — Mira al techo, ignora a Thor quien sigue exigiendo atención y afecto. — Es sólo… es sólo…

— ¿Qué?

— Me gustaría tener un buen padre.

— ¿Qué hay del infinito?

— Él me usa. No me quiere por lo que soy sino por lo que puedo hacer. — Mira a Apolo. — Él no me ama, me utiliza. Intento luchar contra su influencia, enfocar mi ira contra él pero no puedo. — Tom ríe de manera hueca y llena de tristeza. — Que patético.

— No es patético. Elevaré mis plegarias para que algún día, escúchame bien, algún día tendrás un padre que te ame en verdad.

— Eres un bien hermano. —

Thor grita:

— ¡Yo soy tu hermano! — Odin siente como si alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada.

Winter regresa dentro de una botarga de un oso de felpa café con orejas amarillas, se siente ridículo. Tom y Apolo se ríen sin poder evitarlo. Thor da palmaditas en las mejillas a su hermano, le exige a punto de hacer un berrinche:

— No me ignores Loki. —

Thomas se levanta, ve aquella criatura monstruosa acercarse a ellos, se arrastra, eleva sus brazos para agarrar a Thor o a él. Arroja al príncipe de oro a Apolo. Se lanza contra la criatura, pero lo que todos los demás ven es a Tom atacando a Winter.

Los vengadores sacan sus armas. Odin golpea con su arma a Thomas y lo pone contra el piso, mientras el Capitán América lanza su escudo. Winter detiene el escudo, pero rompe su disfraz.

Tom ve a la criatura ir por Winter. Odin no le permite moverse, escucha a Apolo exigir que lo dejen, a sus amigos ir a ayudarlo, pero nadie ve al ente. Tiene que salvar a Winter. Jack también ve a la criatura, levanta su cayado y lo golpea contra el piso, al mismo tiempo Thomas deja caer su mano contra el piso, el hielo forma una línea, congela al ser quien estaba por hundir sus garras en el cuello del soldado, ahora es visible. La criatura lucha por su objetivo. Tom le grita al cerrar los ojos:

— ¡Desaparece! —

El hielo se transforma en una flama verde, la cual incinera al ente. Apolo lanza a Thor contra Odin. El rey de Asgard deja libre a Tom por salvar a su hijo. Winter golpea al capitán América, mientras los chicos amenazan a los otros vengadores con sus armas.

Apolo se arrodilla junto a Tom. Le pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien?

— No me puedo mover… Estoy roto… no quiero estar roto… —

Ángela aparece. Abraza a su hermano. Le asegura que están bien. Tom se calma. Ella aprovecha:

— ¿De dónde salió?

— Ángulos… Los ángulos del piso. — Ángela ve que los decorados forman ángulos de noventa grados.

— ¿Perros del vacío?

— Sí.

— Iré con ustedes. — Miguel dice sin dejar de apuntar a la viuda negra:

— Retirada. —

Jack se coloca entre el soldado y los vengadores, va a participar en la refriega de ser necesario. Winter toma entre sus brazos a Tom, sube al ascensor seguido por los chicos. Apolo y Ángela se quedan bloqueando la puerta. Apolo le tiende la mano a Tony, cuando el ascensor ha llegado al recibidor y los muchachos han salido:

— ¿Vendrás o te quedarás con ellos? — Thor grita:

— ¡Quiero ir con mi hermano! —

Tony ve a sus amigos, Thor lucha con su padre para ir con su hermano, sabe que si no va desaparecerá; pero si no lleva a Thor, el príncipe desaparecerá.

— Sólo voy a llevarte a ti. —

Tony no quiere desaparecer, así que toma la mano de Apolo y los tres se esfuman de la estancia para reaparecer en un callejón cercano a donde los chicos avanzan. Flor les pregunta a sus amigos:

— ¿Se dan cuenta?

— ¿Qué?

— Casi siempre que vamos a la casa de Tony sus amigos tienen que intentar matarnos. — Cris responde.

— Siempre es lo mismo. — Georgia se burla:

— Si tú eres quien está de su parte. Finalmente te das cuenta que no son tan geniales.

— No es el momento. — Miguel interviene:

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Apolo dice sonriente:

— ¡A un hotel! —

Los chicos miran el lujoso y enorme hotel frente a Central Park y se dirigen hacia allá. Jack se siente muy emocionado, es la primera ocasión que entrará a un hotel sin ser invisible. Odin mira a los vengadores, mientras su hijo sigue retorciéndose para ir con Loki, se siente un poco más viejo.

Diez minutos pasan para que DeadPool entre a la estancia de los vengadores, donde estos trabajan para encontrar a los chicos. Los vengadores voltean a verlo, él los saluda y mira a los lados, finalmente pregunta:

— ¿Dónde están? — Su teléfono suena, mira el identificador, canturrea. — ¡BEASTIE BOY! — Los vengadores le exigen que ponga el altavoz, contra el mejor juicio él lo hace.

— Soy Georgia. Thomas está muy grave. Lo acaban de hospitalizar.

— ¿Qué?

— Los vengadores intentaron matarlo, de nuevo. Hay algo, algo que no podemos ver. DeadPool ayúdanos.

— Voy para allá.

— Gracias… DeadPool no traigas a los vengadores, no queremos que maten a Tom. ¿Cierto? — Se escucha la voz de Cris:

— ¡GEORGIA CUÍDADO! — El grito de Georgia y después nada.

Los vengadores se miran entre sí. DeadPool corre hacia el balcón y salta por la ventana. Odin sonríe.

Los chicos entran a la habitación carcajeando. Tom los mira mientras come otro pedazo de Kiwi. Apolo pregunta:

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Miguel responde al intentar recuperar el aliento:

— Les dimos una pista falsa a los vengadores. — Jack comenta:

— Sí que saben divertirse. —

Ángela asiente, mientras Apolo se ríe. Tom come otro trozo de fruta. Winter sigue sentado en una silla, mira fijamente a Tom, como si con ello pudiera evitar que desaparezca. Tony sale del baño, está vestido como él mismo, pero con una barba falsa y sin nada brillante en el pecho. Tom pregunta:

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Nos quedamos aquí o vamos a la convención? — Los otros responden:

— Convención. — Apolo se levanta, abraza a Tom al decir:

— Tommy será Noctis, yo Prompto, Winter Gladiolus y Ángela Lunafreya. Jack puede ir como él mismo. — Miguel salta al decir:

— Yo quiero ser Ignis. — Flor grita:

— ¡Yo quiero ser la mecánica Cindy! — Georgia rueda los ojos:

— Yo seré Gentiana. — Cris se queja:

— No es justo, yo quería ser Ignis.

— Te lo gané hermanito.

— Quiero ser Zack de Final Fantasy Crisis Core. — Jack se ríe mientras se balancea sobre su cayado:

— Nos divertiremos y comeremos muchos dulces.

Georgia se ocupa de caracterizar a sus compañeros. Apolo da una vuelta y su imagen cambia hasta ser Prompto. Tom deja caer el tenedor, pregunta:

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

— Magia. — Muerde sus labios para no decir "tú me enseñaste".

— ¿Puedo hacer eso? ¿Puedes enseñarme?

— Claro. — Ángela se levanta, le dice:

— Yo también puedo enseñarte. — Tony levanta la mano al decir:

— Me apunto al curso: 101 magia para tontos. —

Todos se ríen menos Ángela y Winter. La puerta de la habitación cae, DeadPool entra, abraza a Tom al decir:

— ¡Creí que estabas muerto Beastie Boy! — Thomas sonríe, mientras el enmascarado se niega a dejarlo ir.

Los vengadores y Shield comprueban todos los hospitales, lugares de salud y veterinarias, pero nada. Odin les dijo que se quedaría en la torre, por si regresaban. Él toma a su hijo, bajan por el ascensor, van a seguir el rastro mágico dejado por Loki. Thor pregunta:

— ¿Por qué Loki no quiere estar conmigo? — Odin responde:

— Está confundido. —

Ángela se pone el vestido blanco. Georgia comienza a pintarla, mientras Thomas la peina. Ella se queja:

— ¿Por qué? — Apolo se acerca a ella, le susurra:

— Luna es la prometida de Noctis.

— Loki y yo somos hermanos.

— ¡Vamos! No son hermanos de sangre. No puedo creer que él no te guste.

— Somos hermanos.

— Sigue repitiéndote eso. — Tom pregunta:

— ¿Por qué tengo que ser Noctis? — Flor grita:

— ¡Porque eres un príncipe!

— ¿Beastie Boy es un príncipe?

— No. — Apolo acusa:

— Es el rey de Nagasaki.

— No soy rey de nada. — Georgia comenta:

— No es lo que dicen los gigantes de hielo.

— No hagan un complot en mi contra. — Apolo le dice:

— Eres un príncipe al cual le han quitado su reino. En algún momento deberás reclamar tu trono y nosotros te apoyaremos.

— No quiero reclamar ningún trono. — Jack comenta:

— Podemos hacer castillos en la nieve y una guerra de bolas de nieve. Será una guerra divertida. —

Tony sigue comiendo palomitas de maíz mientras ve una película junto a Winter. Tom va a la habitación a cambiarse, ya que sólo falta él.

Odin llega al hotel, se aproxima a la recepción, exige que lo lleven ante Loki. La recepcionista niega:

— Lo siento señor, no hay algún Loki registrado.

— Llévame ante Thomas Hiddleston.

— Señor no tenemos a Thomas Hiddleston registrado. —

Odin no pregunta por Noctis Lucis Caelum, quien sí está registrado. Las puertas del ascensor se abren. Los chicos enfundados en sus disfraces salen, una limosina los espera afuera. Thor jala la capa de su padre, pero él no le hace caso.

Thor corre entre la gente, avanza con firme determinación. Maldice sus piernas cortas, porque su hermano siempre ha caminado muy rápido. Thor salta, se abraza a la pierna de su hermano como si fuera un oso panda. Thomas da un paso más largo con un salto para evitar caer. El grupo se detiene un momento. Tom mira al niño que se aferra a su pierna:

— Thor suéltame.

— No.

— Suéltame y vete con tus amigos.

— No.

— Thor ve con tu padre.

— Es tu padre también. — Winter intenta despegar a Thor de la pierna de Thomas. Thomas le hace una señal negativa al soldado.

— Thor ve con tus amigos, seguro están de aventura.

— No me importa. — Apolo intenta:

— Te daré café y putas si lo sueltas. — Tony grita:

— ¡Dámelas a mí! — Tom amonesta:

— No puedes sobornar a un niño con eso. — Jack lanza una bola de nieve a Thor, pero el niño no suelta a Thomas.

Thor mira a Loki, siente las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos y caer, le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué me odias tanto Loki?

— No te odio Thor.

— ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?

— Tú prefieres a tus amigos. —

Odin se aproxima, mira al peculiar grupo, no puede reconocerlos porque Apolo ha creado un hechizo de ocultamiento. Toma a Thor, lo separa de la pierna de Thomas, les dice:

— Disculpen la penosa reacción de mi hijo. — Thor se retuerce:

— ¡Él es Loki! — Apolo interviene:

— Se trata del Príncipe Noctis Lucis Caelum y nos acompaña su prometida la Princesa Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. — Odin los mira. — Nos dirigimos a una importante reunión. Secreta y se nos hace tarde. — Odin pregunta refiriéndose al resto:

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— Somos los guardaespaldas de los príncipes.

— ¿El niño también? —

Todos sudan frío, no tienen cobertura para Tony. Miguel grita:

— ¡Corran! —

Los chicos corren hacia la puerta, son seguidos por Odin quien ruge lleno de furia. Saltan dentro del auto y le gritan al conductor que se mueva.

El rey de Asgard ve al vehículo alejarse. Thor le dice a su padre:

— Te dije que era él. —

Odin fuerza su mirada, ya no hay rastro mágico. Ahora debe buscar otra manera de seguimiento.

Los chicos siguen mirando por la ventanilla trasera, afortunadamente Odin no los ha seguido corriendo como imaginaron. Todos comienzan a reír, incluso Winter. Unos minutos y llegan a la convención, es una de las más grandes que se celebra.

Los muchachos entran al mostrar sus pases de invitados, porque van a dar una pequeña plática. Casi de inmediato son asediados por cámaras, todos quieren tomarse una fotografía con ellos. DeadPool disfruta de la atención igual que Tony. Jack se siente tan emocionado que salta de la alegría, le están tomando fotografías, las personas pueden verlo y puede interactuar con todos.

Los Vengadores siguen corriendo de un hospital a otro. Odin llega al sitio de la convención. Tiene que esperar unos minutos para que lo dejen pasar, porque no tiene pases y debe comprarlos. Los chicos avanzan por los pasillos, compran cosas, se toman fotografías y se divierten.

Odin finalmente entra, ve demasiadas personas, todas vestidas de manera peculiar. Sabe que será una búsqueda complicada. Thor señala a la derecha, cuando ve a alguien vestido como su hermano. Odin sigue la dirección que marca su hijo. No ve cuando Tom y los chicos pasan en sentido contrario a ellos.

Los vengadores se enteran del incidente en el hotel, siguen el rastro de Odin, destrucción y cosas rotas, llegan a la convención.

Flor se aleja del grupo para ir al baño, cuando sale ve a los Vengadores. Steve se le aproxima, le pregunta:

— ¿Has visto a un chico alto, de ojos azules, cabello negro y acompañado de un oso gigante? — Flor grita:

— ¡Soldados del imperio! —

Flor se va corriendo. Bruce señala:

— Eso fue raro. —

Flor va con sus amigos, les informa que los vengadores los han seguido. Georgia asegura:

— Dentro de 10 minutos es el concurso CosPlay y dentro de media hora nuestra plática. Sólo debemos evadirlos. Nos separaremos y cuando los veamos mandamos un aviso a todos. — Flor indica:

— Sí, diremos Soldados del Imperio. — Jack les dice:

— Yo los distraeré. Intentaré alejarlos lo más posible. — Georgia le pide:

— Llega para el concurso Cosplay.

— Sí. —

Jack se quita la bufanda, se vuelve invisible de nuevo, intangible. Va tras los vengadores para incitarlos a ir en sentido contrario.

Odin finalmente llega ante el chico que Thor señaló. Se trata de un muchacho flaco, con acné y lentes, quien también se vistió de Noctis. El rey de Asgard mira alrededor, ve que hay muchos Noctis, DeadPools y otros personajes que desconoce. Siente ganas de matarlos a todos.

Los altavoces anuncian el concurso Cosplay. Los Vengadores y Odin van hacia allá. Son muchos Cosplay. Ven al Oso gigante, Sailor Moon y otros personajes. Natasha intenta leer entre las personas disfrazadas. Hay una pasarela y una interpretación del personaje.

Tony mira a las personas quienes sonríen y aplauden, lo ovacionan por ser el Cosplay más lindo. Como era de esperarse DeadPool ganó el primer lugar. Todos ellos tuvieron menciones especiales al igual que otros Cosplay.

Thor se suelta de su padre, corre entre la multitud, sube al escenario y vuelve a abrazar la pierna de su hermano. Thomas se mantiene en su papel, así que sale arrastrando la pierna, mientras sus amigos se ríen.

Los vengadores y Odin se lanzan sobre el grupo que es asediado por Thor. Tom se queja:

— ¿Thor podrías soltarme?

— No. — Ángela comenta:

— Nos sigue el Imperio. — Georgia se queja:

— Tenemos que llegar a la plática. — Cris les indica:

— Todos sepárense, tenemos que despistarlos. — Tom indica:

— Thor es como una flecha de Neón sobre mí. — Tony se ríe:

— No es tan malo cuernitos. —

Ángela se queda junto a Tom y carga a Tony. Tony es muy feliz de sentir la delantera de Ángela.

Odin y los Vengadores los acorralan, ellos entran a la primera puerta que está cerca, Jack cierra la puerta en cuanto entran. Los vengadores y Odin exigen entrar, los cuidadores de la puerta se niegan, hasta que Odin los amenaza con darles una muerte terrible, uno de los hombres les dice:

— Una vez adentro no abriremos. — Odin ruge:

— ¡No importa! —

Todos entran para ver que se trata de una conferencia sobre Supernatural y su nueva temporada. Odin observa una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, así que va para allá, se escabulle, llega a otra conferencia de la presentación de un video juego de pelea, abre otra puerta para pasar a una plática que presenta el Tráiler de la película Ironman próxima a estrenarse. Abre otra puerta y ahí están, una larga mesa y varias personas jóvenes y no tan jóvenes hablando de Internet, sus proyectos y el futuro de los productores independientes en plataformas de videos.

Odin se sienta en una de las sillas, jamás lo aceptará, pero más de una vez se sentó de incognito en el consejo para ver a Loki hablar.

Tom sonríe a la multitud, le encanta hablar en público. El hecho que Tony y Thor estén abrazándolo y no le permitan moverse como le gustaría no disminuye su felicidad. Jack se ha puesto de nuevo la bufanda, le coibe un poco estar ante tanta gente, pero en la sección de preguntas se divierte dando cualquier respuesta.

La plática termina y los asistentes comienzan a salir. Los colectivos que estuvieron en el panel se saludan de nuevo, intercambian números y sugieren planes. Thor y Tony comienzan a sentirse ignorados, asi que exigen a Thomas atención.

Odin camina hacia ellos, va a tomar a sus dos hijos y llevarlos a Asgard para solucionar esto. Ángela les informa:

— Es momento de irnos. —

Los chicos se despiden presurosos y salen corriendo. Odin ruge al ir tras ellos. Apolo hace un acto de desaparición llevándolos al extremo contrario. Tom pide:

— ¿Podemos descansar? ¿Ir a ver una película sería encantador? — Flor salta al decir:

— Podemos ir a ver Como entrenar a tu Dragón, la Era de Hielo también está en el cine. — Miguel comenta:

— La película de la habitación 1408, Soy Leyenda y 28 Días Después también están en el cine. — Tom pide:

— Miguel no me siento de humor para terror. — Apolo comenta:

— Harry Potter está en el cine también. — Thomas casi grita:

— ¡Podemos decidir cuando estemos ahí! Necesito sentarme un rato. —

Winter toma a Tom como si fuera una princesa entre sus brazos. Thor le da una patada en la espinilla al soldado al gritarle:

— ¡Loki es mío! ¡Es mi princesa! — Winter mira fijamente al niño quien no se amedrenta. — ¡Bájalo! — Los focos comienzan a parpadear mientras afuera se desata un chubasco. — ¡Deja a mi hermano! —

Tom no quiere que Thor inunde la ciudad, así que le indica a Winter que lo baje. Thor vuelve a abrazarse a su hermano al preguntar:

— ¿Estás enfermo Hermano?

— Estoy bien. — Tony se queja:

— Estás mintiendo. No te ves bien.

— Gracias por la observación. Salgamos de aquí. —

Georgia da una última mirada a la convención, le gustaría quedarse más tiempo, pero no puede. Jack se ríe mientras empuja a Georgia por la puerta. Odin logra verlos salir y sigue su rastro.


	36. Chapter 36: Quiero la verdad

**lunatex65noestoyloca: Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D **

**xD jajajajaja Odin sabueso ajajajajaja no lo había imaginado así hasta que lo comentaste.**

**xD Que miedo que alguien te arañe y no hay nadie más.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios**

**Sólo pido la verdad**

Los chicos salen de la convención, caminan dos cuadras y llegan al cine. Comienzan a leer las sinopsis, no pueden llegar a un acuerdo. Odin los observa desde lejos. Ellos comienzan a discutir. Tom está sentado en la dulcería, necesita recuperarse, Tony y Thor comen nachos.

Tom se recarga sobre la mesa. Winter observa todo el lugar en búsqueda de amenazas. Apolo voltea a verlo, luce sudoroso y sin energía. El dios griego mira a los chicos quienes no deciden qué ver. Se aclara la garganta y les dice:

— Vamos a ver Cómo Entrenar a Tu Dragón. — Las voces se elevan, él levanta su mano. — He dicho. —

Los chicos están por seguir discutiendo, cuando Apolo les indica que miren a Tom. Ellos ven a su amigo, que parece como si se fuera a desmayar. Flor aplaude:

— Suena fantástico. —

Cris hace fila, mientras los demás van a comprar cosas. Winter no luce feliz, no sabe qué le gustaría. Georgia le dice:

— Las palomitas son clásicas. Una cubeta grande para mi amigo. —

Miguel a Apolo se aproximan a Tom, quien pregunta:

— ¿Podemos terminar con esto y volver a casa? — Apolo se burla:

— Ese no es el espíritu Príncipe.

— Noctis se la pasa durmiendo en el auto.

— No me obligues a cargarte como si fueses mi princesa. — Thor salta:

— Loki es mi hermano y princesa. —

Winter coloca la cubeta con palomitas, levanta a Tom al decirles:

— Yo protejo a Snow White. —

Winter se olvida de sus palomitas y el refresco, se lleva cargando a Tom sobre su hombro como si fuese un costal, se encamina a la sala. Miguel corre tras él al cargar dos cubetas de palomitas y dos refrescos grandes. Thor también sale corriendo al exigir que le devuelvan a su hermano y Tony no se queda atrás.

Finalmente, todos llegan a la sala, se acomodan. Winter se sienta junto a Tom a la izquierda. Thor y Tony termina sentándose en el mismo asiento a la derecha, mientras siguen peleando el lugar durante todos los avances, comerciales y trailers. Odin sigue mirándolos desde el fondo de la sala.

La película comienza, pero Tom no la mira, simplemente se queda dormido. Apolo no deja de quejarse sobre los dragones, dice que no son tan lindos. Los amigos de Tom terminan callándolo, mientras Ángela no puede dejar de reír.

A la mitad de la película todo queda en silencio. Odin tiene ganas de salir casi al final de la película. Thor mueve a Tom, lo despierta para decirle:

— Padre te ama. — Tony le da un puñetazo en el brazo a Thor:

— Cállate.

— No te atrevas a callar a un príncipe de Asgard. — Ángela interviene:

— Par de Enanos. Dejen a mi hermano dormir y al resto ver la película. —

Tom se recarga sobre el hombro de Winter para seguir durmiendo. Minutos después aparecen los créditos, esperan a que las luces se enciendan. Miguel despierta a Tom.

Tom mira alrededor, ve a Odin, sonríe, le dice a Thor:

— Hermano ve a decirle a Padre cómo te pareció la película.

— Él no está aquí. — Tom señala a Odin.

— Está allá, está ansioso de escucharte. —

Thor salta sobre los asientos para llegar a Odin. Tom toma a Tony entre sus brazos, corre hacia la salida al ser seguido por sus amigos. Odin agarra a Thor para ir a la persecución.

El rey de Asgard se queda mirando a los lados en medio de la acera, los chicos se han marchado. Esta ocasión no hay rastro mágico.

Thomas y sus amigos llegan a otro hotel, para evitar ser seguidos por Odin. Se quitan los disfraces, menos Tony quien aseguró estar agusto. Ángela recibe un mensaje urgente, así que tiene que irse.

Tom llama a Dimitri, para preguntarle por Tori, porque como no los dejarían pasar con el perro lo mandaron como uno de los empleados de Dimitri. Dimitri asegura que todo está bien y puede pasar por él mañana. Le agradece a su hermano de ciencia.

Los chicos se ponen cómodos, conversan, comen golosinas, cantan. Juegan videojuegos y ven una película antes de dormir.

Odin está harto, no ha podido encontrar a los chicos, ha regresado a la torre de los vengadores. Los amigos de su hijo están también frustrados. Levanta sus manos para invocar a Loki, hay un destello y Tom cae al suelo mientras abraza a Tony. El golpe despierta a los dos.

Tom mira a Odin quien no luce feliz. Tony se encuentra sobre el pecho y abdomen de Tom, mira alrededor adormilado, saluda a sus amigos:

— ¿Qué pasa amigos? — Tom le comenta:

— Al parecer a alguien no le agrada que duermas lejos de casa. —

Tony mira expectante a sus compañeros, luego a Odin y después a Thor quien se acerca corriendo, pero cae de cara antes de llegar. El dios del trueno parece tener tres años o menos. Odin exige:

— ¡Deshaz este perverso hechizo! —

Tom se sienta, abraza a Tony quien se extrémese y oculta su cara. El joven le dice a su amigo:

— Está bien Tony. Sólo se trata de tu suegrito. — Tony se queja:

— Thor y yo sólo somos amigos. — Tom se ríe. — ¡No te rías! —

Thor se aproxima, mira a su hermano, sus lágrimas resbalan, le dice:

— Hermano… yo… —

Thor se lanza a su hermano, lo abraza con fuerza y lloran sin poderse contener. Thomas no se siente conmovido, sino molesto. Odin intenta separar a Thor, pero este se aferra más. El rey da un bufido. Tom le dice:

— No será fácil quitarlo. — Odin le da una mirada desagradable junto a un gruñido. — Debería estar contento de tener a su amado hijo, su hijo que ha buscado con ímpetu y pasión.

— ¡Haz lo que te ordeno!

— No, no lo haré por dos razones. No es mi padre para decirme qué tengo que hacer y no sé cómo hacerlo. — Thor se queja:

— Loki… —

Odin y Thomas se miran fijamente. El joven se levanta, sostiene a Tony mientras Thor cuelga de su brazo como si fuera un mono.

— Puedo ver que está desesperado. Puedo tomar a Tony conmigo y buscar la cura… pero Thor no tendría la misma suerte. ¿Cuánto le queda? ¿Un día? ¿Unas horas? — Odin gruñe. — Tienes un plan, pero necesitas a Loki. — Odin se niega a responder. — ¿Quiero algo?

— ¿Qué quieres?

— La verdad. — Tom saca su celular y apunta la cámara a Odin. — Tu confesión.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Fácil. Vas a decir que odias a Loki, jamás lo has querido y sólo lo usas para salvar a Thor.

— ¡Eso es una mentira! — Tom sonríe angelicalmente:

— Ese va a ser nuestro pequeño secreto. Él jamás se va a enterar.

— Me niego.

— Disfruta tus últimos momentos con Thor.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Porque quiero. Por qué debería dejarte ganar. ¿Por qué permitirte regresar a casa con tus dos hijos? Sólo puedes salvar a uno y desde hace mucho tiempo tomaste la decisión. ¿Creíste que creería ese cuento que buscabas a tu hijo? — Odin gruñe de nuevo. — No era del todo verdad. Había intereses ocultos.

— Cuanto todo termine concederé tu petición.

— No. Quiero mi pago por adelantado.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

— No hay trato entonces.

— Si me traicionas te arrepentirás.

— Esa debería ser mi línea. —

Tom tiene su cámara lista, comienza a grabar a Odin, antes que el viejo se de cuenta.

— Siempre te he odiado Loki, jamás has sido mi hijo y jamás lo serás. Siempre te utilicé para proteger a Thor porque me eres repulsivo. Sólo eres un monstruo. —

El dolor por decir cada palabra no se refleja en su rostro. Termina y guarda silencio. Tom lo felicita:

— Eso fue fantástico. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —

Odin mira con furia a Loki, no sabe lo que trama, pero no es bueno. Thor sigue luchando para llegar a su hermano, sus movimientos son torpes, cae y comienza a llorar. Le indica a su hijo menor:

— Recuéstate en el suelo, toma la mano de Thor.

— Y de Tony. — Odin ignora la corrección.

— Existe un antiguo ser mágico, el cual permitirá que llegue a Loki. — Thor pide:

— ¿Amigos vendlan? — Tom responde con fingida alegría:

— Todos tus amiguitos pueden venir. — Odin les indica a los mortales:

— Toquen a Loki.

— Me llamo Tom.

— Loki debes intentar relajarte y no luchar. — Tom resopla.

Odin coloca sus manos sobre la frente de Tom e invoca a la criatura, no le importa si los mortales han seguido sus instrucciones, sólo se fija que Thor esté en contacto con Loki. Todos se sienten caer, mientras luces multicolores los rodean. Llegan al suelo, se encuentran en el campo de flores a las afueras del pueblo donde vive Tom.

Tom se levanta, mira que está en casa, corre y se detiene al encontrarse a un enorme león. Le acaricia la cabeza y después lo abraza, para cargarlo y llevarlo dentro. Nani lo espera en la cocina, ella toma café, le dice:

"¿Qué traes ahí Tom?"

— Es un gatito, lo encontré afuera.

"Tom se trata de un león, es algo más que un gatito."

— Pero madre, quiero una mascota.

"Tom tendrás una mascota, pero tiene que ser la adecuada. Cuando veas a la indicada lo sabrás. ¿Qué te parece un perrito?"

— Siempre he querido un perro.

"Lleva a ese león donde dejaste la jirafa, la avestruz, el cocodrilo, la serpiente, el monito y todos los animalitos que han aparecido mágicamente."

— Sí señora.

"Ese es mi hijo."

Tom siente que el león desaparece de sus brazos y Nani también. Comienza a correr, le grita, busca a sus amigos y las casas están solas.

Los vengadores corren al ver al chico entrar y salir de las casas. Tony y Thor parecen de su edad correcta. Tom regresa a la cafetería. Tony llega al establecimiento, pero el primero en entrar es Odin seguido de Thor. Thor intenta hablar con su hermano:

— ¿Qué está mal hermano mío? —

Tom lo ignora, mantiene sus manos sobre su rostro mientras solloza. Odin le grita, pero tampoco le hace caso. Tony mira alrededor, los platos giran en el aire, las servilletas son sacadas de los servilleteros como si fuesen chorros de agua, las bebidas hierven.

— ¿Qué pasa Tom?

— Se fueron… no están… ellos… ellos… — La voz de Miguel interviene:

"¿Ellos qué? ¿Te abandonaron?" Tom asiente. Los vengadores ven a un Miguel mayor, con el dragón tatuado en su mejilla y sus ojos de un azul sobrenatural. "Este es un sueño."

Tom retira temblorosamente sus manos de su rostro, la cafetería se ve en orden. Mira a este Miguel, lo reconoce pero sabe que es diferente:

— Tú no eres el Miguel que conozco.

"Soy el Miguel que fue la encarnación anterior del Miguel que conoces. También fui un hijo del Infinito y hermano tuyo."

— ¿Éramos hermanos de sangre? — Miguel le sonríe:

"Sí. Navegamos por los mares y tuvimos muchas aventuras."

— ¿Y qué pasó?

"Un monstruo te mató. Yo fui muy débil. Yo soy tan débil que no he podido defenderte. Me juré protegerte más allá de la muerte y el Infinito apareció. Me prometió que si me convertía en su hijo me llevaría a ti, así podríamos volver a estar juntos por siempre."

— Pero no fue así.

"Thanos te tomó como prisionero. Intenté sacarte de ahí, pero urdiste un plan para escapar y salvar a Ángela. Thor te arrastró a Asgard, donde te metieron a una celda. ¡Quería matar a todos esos malditos! No me dejaste."

Thor grita, intenta golpear a ese farsante, pero sólo lo traspasa como si fuera un fantasma.

— ¿Y me sacaste de ahí?

"No. Te negaste a venir conmigo, porque tenías que salvar a Thor. Thor te usó para salvar a su mujer. Él sabía que te mataría." Thor vuelve a gritar y pelear. Le dice a Loki:

— Él te miente hermano. Yo jamás quise que murieras. — Tom no puede escucharlo ni verlo.

"Thor te dejó ahí como si fueras un pedazo de basura, al igual que Odin lo haría. El Infinito te revivió. Estábamos tan felices. Finalmente podríamos seguir adelante, pero los elfos llegaron, tú estabas débil y te lancé de regreso a Asgard. Lo siento tanto, sólo quería salvarte."

— Gracias por hacer todo esto por mí.

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti." Los dos se sonríen. "Odin cayó en el sueño y te encargaste de Asgard. Cuando despertó volvió a meterte en la cárcel. Intentamos ir por ti, pero una barrera lo impedía. Trovit usó la lágrima del Infinito, tenía la esperanza que vinieras y poder llevarte. Nuevamente te negaste a venir y te opusiste. La lágrima del Infinito se había desestabilizado e insististe en salvar a este mundo. Fui herido y morí. Tú le reclamaste al Infinito. Él se apiadó de nosotros y me regresó al momento en que me tomó. Mi vida terminó en aquel tiempo, como mortales que somos."

Miguel se adelanta a cualquier pregunta.

"Tuve una vida larga, en la cual siempre me faltaste. Yo reencarné en el Miguel que conoces."

— ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

"Porque moriste. La lagrima de Infinito te mató."

— Yo estoy vivo.

"Alguien te revivió, esta ocasión no fue el Infinito por eso tardó en llegar a ti."

Tom guarda silencio, pregunta:

— ¿Eres un fantasma como los de las películas?

"No, no lo soy. Soy parte de tu sueño. Un recuerdo residual."

— ¿Vas a decirme que soy Loki?

"Lo eres y no lo eres. Lo que sea que te revivió intentó arrancar todo recuerdo y conciencia de Loki, pero parece que se arrepintió."

Miguel toma la mano de Tom, lo jala hacia la salida al pasar a través de los vengadores y Odin.

"Debemos ir con Loki."

— ¿Por qué?

"Siento que hay algo mal. Como si Thor estuviera cerca." Se detiene, mira fijamente a Thomas. "Tienes que alejarte de él. Él quiere matarte." Tom le sonríe:

— Él sólo es uno de los amigos de Tony. Si me encuentro con él es porque está cerca de Tony, de otro modo jamás lo vería. Ni me cae bien. —

"Sólo aléjate de él." Tom asiente y luego siguen caminando.

Thor sigue rugiendo mientras todos caminan tras Thomas y Miguel. Tony sigue mirando lo hermoso que es, se burla de su amigo:

— Tom me sigue amando. — Miguel voltea a ver al vengador, le dice de manera tenebrosa:

"No por mucho tiempo…"

Tony siente un escalofrío. Llegan a un bosque, el cual es oscuro, los árboles torcidos y podridos. Tom comenta:

— No es un lugar bonito.

"Asgard no lo es. Nos encontramos a las afueras. Thomas tienes que prepararte, muchos monstruos viven en Asgard y te odian. Sobre todo, cuídate de Odin, él te odia sobre todas las cosas, es un mentiroso e intentará engañarte para que te alejes del Infinito."

— No…

"Sí, Odin te encerrará en una celda y tirará la llave para que te mueras solo y olvidado en un horrible calabozo oscuro."

— Cuándo él vino a la cafetería parecía una persona tan amable… —

Todos están de nuevo en la cafetería. Tom está limpiando la barra y hornea panecillos. Odin entra y toma asiento. El rey recuerda esto. Todo el recuerdo se repite, al igual que la fiesta. Como pasó antes al terminar Tom vuelve a quedar solo.

Antes que Tom entre en pánico. Miguel aparece, lo abraza al intentar explicarle:

"Alguien está intentando matarte."

— ¿Qué está pasando? Siento que olvidé algo y no sé qué es…

"Thomas mírame." Tom mira a Miguel. "Se trata de un parásito. Es un gusano del vacío. Alguien lo ha infiltrado en tu ser."

— ¿Qué va a pasarme?

"Es un parásito que se alimenta de los recuerdos y emociones positivas de sus víctimas. Si sueñas cómo conociste a alguien lo olvidarás, como acontecimientos. Todo lo que recuerdes en este sueño será devorado por esa bestia."

— ¿Cómo lo detenemos?

"Yo no lo sé. Loki sabe. Debemos correr y llegar a Asgard."

— ¿A quién olvidé? ¿Era importante?

"Afortunadamente no, sólo un insignificante monstruo de Asgard."

Ellos vuelven a salir de la cafetería, esta ocasión corren. Pasan en bosque, hasta que salen y pueden ver la ciudad dorada, la cual está salpicada de sangre. Todos se sienten enfermos ante la vista.

Miguel y Tom entran a ese lugar, el cual parece el escenario de un juego de terror. Hay telarañas sangrientas, cuerpos de personas deformadas, es oscuro y tenebroso. El ambiente se siente sucio y pegajoso.

— ¿Dónde está Loki?

"Odin lo encerró en las mazmorras. Manda a sus sirvos a torturarlos tres veces al día"

— Ese tal Odin es malo en verdad.

"Es una criatura viciosa. Él está en el salón del trono. Si evitamos esa habitación tal vez no lo encontremos. No debemos acercarnos al Bifrost, los campos de entrenamiento. ¡Diablos! Todo este lugar es horrible."

— ¿Hay algún sitio agradable en este infierno?

"La habitación de la reina. Ahí sólo puede entrar Odin y Thor."

— ¿Por qué alguien querría vivir en este lugar tan desagradable?

"Cuando lleguemos ahí te lo diré."

Ellos siguen caminando entre la inmundicia que llena los pasillos. Son seguidos por los vengadores y Odin. El rey de Asgard sólo siente desden y odio por ese impostor que envenena a Loki, ese maldito que calumnia a Asgard y su maravilloso reinado.

Tom saca una lámpara, ilumina el oscuro pasillo y las escaleras. Pasan por las celdas, donde los presos son monstruosas figuras que gritan improperios a Loki. Tom apresura el paso y camina junto a Miguel.

"Thomas no te acerques a ellos o van a destrozarte."

— ¿Loki les hizo algo?

"Todos en Asgard odian a Loki, en especial Odin. Tal vez la reina sea la única que aprecia a Loki, fuera de eso todos lo odian."

— ¿Por qué?

"Por ser diferente. Por no ser un guerrero como Thor, por no ser una copia rubia y robusta de Thor. Lo odian por lo que es y representa."

— ¿Por qué Loki sigue en este lugar?

"Corre Tom, viene la mujer de Thor."

Miguel toma la mano de Tom, corre hasta esconderse tras una columna. Una Lady Sif monstruosa pasa delante ellos, sigue su camino hacia el final del pasillo. Ella grita con odio a alguien, se escuchan golpes y el sonido de un líquido caer.

Odin sigue caminando, ve a esa gemela malvada de Sif torturar a Loki. Apuñala a su hijo pequeño, le rompe los dedos, mientras le grita palabras de odio. Cuando ella está satisfecha le da la espalda al prisionero, sonríe torcidamente al comentar:

"Thor estaba tan feliz cuando pensamos que estabas muerto. Asgard es mejor sin ti. Eres un ser sin honor, inservible."

Ella se va, pasa sobre Odin, se aleja. Los vengadores se hacen a un lado, como si ella tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa y mortal. Tom y Miguel salen de su escondite, corren, atraviesan a Odin.

Miguel mira con horror a su hermano suspendido con cadenas y grilletes, con marcas de tortura y la espada de Sif aún clavada en su hombro. Tom le ayuda a liberar a Loki, quien cae sin fuerza en sus brazos.

Loki parpadea, se obliga a enfocarse. Mira a su salvador, por un momento le parece ver a Thor:

— ¿Thor?…

"No, soy Miguel."

Loki sonríe, estira su mano para tocar el rostro de su hermano. Tom no quiere interrumpir:

— Aun quiero saber por qué alguien quiere vivir en un lugar tan nefasto.

"Loki mantiene las barreras que fortifican Asgard. Sin esos hechizos es posible que ese maldito lugar caiga. Él aún se aferra a su deseo."

— Miguel… — Loki traga. — Frigga… — Miguel abraza con fuerza a Loki. Le pregunta a Thomas:

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Tom lo recuerda:

— Tony y su amigo Thor fueron convertidos en niños. Alguien me dijo que sólo Loki puede romper el hechizo. ¿Quién lo dijo? ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo? Voy a pensar en Tony y recordarlo… —

Tony da un paso adelante, le dice a Tom:

— No amigo, está bien. Perdono tu mente de teflón. No me recuerdes en este momento. Sé que soy inolvidable, genial, fantástico, pero… —

Tony no puede decir más. Se encuentra parado frente a la puerta de la cafetería, las luces se encienden y ahí está Tom. El chico lleva su playera de Iron Man y cambia el letrero. Tony niega:

— Amigo no me recuerdes por favor. Recuerda a Thor o alguien más. — Tom lo mira y Nani se para tras Tom al preguntar:

"¿Quién es Tom?"

Tony, sus amigos y Odin pueden ver en segundos toda la historia que ha pasado entre ellos. Cada recuerdo que Tom tiene de Tony se hace visible y regresan a ese presente.

— No sé. —

Tom voltea y Nani ya no está, se encuentra solo por un instante, después mira a Loki y Miguel. Da un paso para derrumbarse inconsciente. Miguel corre hacia él, lo levanta. Loki indica:

— Ponlo sobre la barra. — Miguel obedece.

Los vengadores y Odin entran, intentan interferir, pero son de nuevo son fantasmas. Miguel pregunta:

"¿Qué le está pasando?" Loki responde con calma:

— Es ese parasito. Se come los recuerdos, pero también la personalidad de la víctima, en especial aquellos llenos de emociones positivas. Él no ha vivido mucho, por lo cual será consumido pronto.

"¿Qué podemos hacer? Él es parte de ti."

— NO quiero ser salvado. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? — Miguel abraza a Loki, quien lucha al inicio, le dice con calma:

"Hermano mírame." Loki se niega, después de una larga pausa mira a Miguel. "Yo quiero salvarte. No me importa si Asgard te odia y si ellos te dejarían morir. Yo quiero salvarte. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?" Loki suspira:

— Eres un sentimental.

"Eres mi hermano y puedo ser tan sentimental como quiera." Miguel suelta a Loki sin dejar de sonreír.

Loki se aproxima a Tom, pone su mano derecha sobre la frente del chico. Le informa a Miguel:

— La criatura va a consumirlo por completo pronto.

"¿Qué hacemos?"

— Miguel gracias.

"¿Qué dices?"

— Es momento que descanses en paz.

"Loki no…"

— Tú y Apolo son mis amados hermanos. Sin importar lo que pase, siempre tendrán un lugar en mi oscuro corazón. Hasta luego hermano… — Miguel sonríe al comenzar a desintegrarse en destellos:

"Suerte mi pequeño hermano…"

Loki toma la muñeca de Thomas, le grita a la nada con una sonrisa agria:

— ¡Ven aquí pequeño bastardo! Sé que estás ahí. Haz venido por mí, así que termina con esto. ¡Sal de ahí pequeño remedo de gusano! —

Se escucha un chirrido. Loki vuelve a levantar su voz:

— ¿Quieres que te muestre algo rico? —

La cafetería cambia por la habitación de tejido de Frigga. Ella está arrodillada sobre la alfombra. Un Loki de tres años cuando mucho está frente a ella. Sonríe feliz. El niño le dice:

— Mirad madre… —

Loki cambia de forma a una joven mujer atractiva, de largo cabello negra. La reina aplaude al felicitar:

"Estoy orgullosa de ti mi hijo."

Odin entra, sonríe, Loki vuelve a ser un niño, corre felizmente hacia su padre, lo abraza, voltea a verlo con sus ojos llenos de admiración, le pregunta:

— ¿Me viste padre? — Odin siente las lágrimas resbalarse por su ojo, acaricia la cabeza de su hijo:

— Sí, te vi Loki. —

Loki se queda solo en mitad de la habitación, la criatura ha venido. Fuerza otro recuerdo. El lugar cambia, se ve una habitación diferente, el pequeño Loki está cubierto de harina, abre sus manos, entrega a su hermano que luce triste un hermoso panecillo, le dice:

— Serás el guerrero más grande de Asgard, por siempre jamás, hermano. —

Thor desaparece al igual que Loki niño. Loki se queda parado en mitad del lugar, sonríe depredadoramente:

— ¿Te gusta? Tengo muchos más recuerdos que un simple mortal. —

La habitación cambia, de nuevo están con Frigga, quien lee al pequeño Thor y Loki. Ellos desaparecen en un parpadeo. Loki abre los brazos, le grita al enorme gusano que sale de la nada y se lanza contra él:

— ¡Vamos bestia inmunda! —

Odin siente su boca secarse. Hay un resplandor, escucha la voz de Odin decir:

"¿Me amas Loki?" El pequeño Loki mira con tanto amor a su padre, le dice:

— Sí. — Odin sonríe:

"Lo voy a llevar con unos instructores. Ellos van a enseñarle muchas cosas mi hijo." Thor ve a su padre dar un paso hacia lo que la visión les muestra, lo escucha decir:

— No. — El Odin del sueño continúa:

"Loki de Asgard tienes un grandioso propósito. Estos hombres van a enseñarte a servir a Asgard. ¿Quieres servir al reino?

— ¡Sí! —

Odin da una sonrisa desagradable a su hijo, la cual hace estremecer a los observadores. Llegan a las mazmorras donde estaba Loki encadenado. El pequeño reconoce a uno de esos hombres, se trata del hombre malo que hizo llorar a Thor. El pequeño intenta:

— Padre… él es malo. — Odin regaña:

"Hágame orgulloso de usted Hijo. Demuestra que eres digno hijo de Odin."

Los observadores ven a Odin alejarse y los hombres mirar depredadoramente al niño. Uno de ellos le dice:

"Haremos de ti un espía." Otro lanza una enorme espada al chico. "Tienes que aprender a pelear."

Los hombres golpean brutalmente al chico que no puede levantar el arma. La imagen cambia por la de los pasillos. Odin detiene a Loki, le dice:

"No vas a decirle a tu madre." Loki ve por primera vez con miedo a su padre. "Ella se decepcionará mucho si sabe que eres débil y patético. Estará tan decepcionada como yo."

Frigga aparece, le pregunta a su marido:

"¿Acontece algo marido?"

"Nada querida. Loki y yo estábamos hablando."

Frigga le da una mirada a Odin, toma a Loki y se lo lleva. Le dice a su niño:

"Mi hijo tu padre tiene una razón. Cuando seas mayor lo comprenderás. El padre de todos siempre tiene un glorioso propósito."

Odin ve a su amor llevarse a su pequeño hijo. Camina hacia ellos, quiere decirles tanto. Todos se encuentran en el salón del trono. Odin está sentado en su trono, un hombre se arrodilla delante de él:

"No puede usarlo en niños. ¡Es una locura mi rey!"

"¡Silencio! Te estor ordenando que lo hagas."

"Se trata de su hijo también. Mi rey, el príncipe Loki es muy pequeño. Amora tal vez pueda soportarlo. ¡El príncipe Loki es demasiado joven para soportarlo!"

"¡Insolente! Te mandaré a ejecutar si vuelves a levantarme la voz."

"Eso sería lo mejor. Así no sería obligado a hacer algo tan monstruoso."

"Como rey estoy obligado a tomar decisiones difíciles y sacrificios. Este es uno de ellos."

El hombre voltea a ver al príncipe Loki, quien se escondía tras una columna, le da una mirada de disculpa, al murmurar:

"Lo siento."

El pequeño Loki sale corriendo. El lugar cambia, ahora están de nuevo en las mazmorras. Loki está atado a una loza y a su lado Amora está atada a otra. Ella voltea a ver a su compañero de tormento, se encuentra con una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, la rubia parece tener catorce años, le dice:

"Me alegra no estar sola. Me llamo Amora."

— Soy Altair. —

El hombre que estaba en la sala del trono entra, empuja un carrito, donde lleva muchas herramientas viciosas y líquidos. Les dice a sus dos pequeñas víctimas:

"Lo siento…"

El hombre pone un paño blanco en la boca de Amora y Loki, inocula la primera pócima. Ellos se retuercen, intentan escapar, se convulsionan al sentir fuego quemar sus cuerpos. Todo se vuelve negro. Hay un leve golpe.

El pequeño Loki se encuentra en su habitación, se despierta, no puede moverse. El niño Thor entra a la habitación, pregunta:

"¿Puedo dormir contigo hermano?"

Loki se obliga a hacerle una señal. El príncipe de oro se deja caer sobre la cama, hace que el pelinegro haga una mueca de dolor. Thor abraza con fuerza a Loki, al hacerlo sentir agonía por el dolor, le cuenta sobre lo divertido que fue el día, mientras el más pequeño se siente morir.

El escenario cambia, nuevamente Loki está ante Odin, quien le dice:

"Hijo tiene una misión en Midgard. Criaturas viciosas han comenzado a consumir el planeta. Su deber es ayudar a los locales y determinar si es una amenaza para Asgard."

Loki asiente, se encamina hacia la puerta al cambiar su forma para ser Lady Altair.


	37. Chapter 37: Abandonado

**Advertencia: REFERENCIAS DE ABUSO EN DIFERENTES FORMAS, TORTURA, VIOLENCIA. Angustia para regalar. Dejaré un resumen:**

**Odin debe enfrentarse con el resultado de sus acciones, mientras los vengadores son testigos. Todos se adentran en las memorias desordenadas de Loki, quien después de siglos de abusos y torturas por parte de Thanos tiene sus memorias alteradas, el tiempo salta entre su tiempo en Asgard, las misiones que Odin le encargó y la tortura por parte del Titán.**

**lunatex65noestoyloca Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero que leas este capítulo xD después de tanto tiempo sin noticias. **

**XD ¿Frigga una leona? **

**¿Qué cuentas?**

…**..**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, han subido esto a sus favoritos (AlexKuchiki5523) dobles a quienes dejan comentarios (que me ayudan a seguir) y especiales a quienes leen de China y otras partes del mundo ;)**

**Disculpas por todos los errores de dedo, gramaticales, ortográficos, etc. Mil disculpas por todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido sin actualización. **

**Abandono**

Luces brillantes y un golpe seco. Loki levanta la mirada, se encuentra unos atemorizantes ojos rojos en medio de una sombra funesta. Aquella sombra comienza a atacarlo. Loki salta hacia atrás, lanza puñales, toma su espada al enfrentar a ese ser desconocido. La sombra felicita:

"Posees una magia impresionante mocoso que se hace ver como una mujer." Loki pregunta:

— ¿Qué clase de criatura eres? — La sombra muestra dientes dentados:

"Soy un depredador mágico." Loki gira sobre sí mismo, pone su espada al frente. "No eres un humano." El ser gira alrededor de Loki. "¿Qué eres?"

— ¿Cuáles son tus intensiones criatura viciosa?

"Me gustan las almas humanas. Tienen un sabor especial. Podríamos hacer un trato conveniente para ambos."

— ¿Qué podrías ofrecerme? ¿Qué podrías tomar de mí?

"No conoces este lugar, es vasto y lleno de enemigos. Pero yo lo conozco, sé de cada rincón y escondite. Podría decirte de dónde vienen las criaturas que has venido a cazar." Loki mira directamente a aquellos ojos con pupilas verticales. "Algo de sangre, creo que su sangre huele tentadora mi Lady." Loki resopla. "¿Tenemos un trato?"

— Sólo si tú me das tu nombre y yo te doy el mío, con un pacto de no traición.

"Que así sea."

La criatura se arremolina alrededor de Loki al llevar todo a la oscuridad. Hay un golpe seco sobre la madera. La vela ilumina tenuemente lo que parece el interior de una tienda de campaña. Un joven rubio, de constitución fuerte grita:

"¿Qué caso tiene Altair? ¿Cuántos más debemos eliminar? ¡Miles siguen saliendo de esas malditas puertas!"

— Debemos cerrar las puertas. — Alguien interviene, se trata de otro joven alto, de cabellera azulina y ojos de un tono verdoso:

"¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¡Viste lo que la oscuridad hizo a nuestra familia! Corrompió a todos. Si Hades no nos hubiera sacado de ahí… nosotros…"

— Si nosotros no luchamos contra ellos, todo será destruido. —

Los dos jóvenes salen de la tienda. La sombra oscura se aproxima a Loki, le dice:

"Hay una forma."

La sombra deja caer una vieja tablilla de arcilla sobre la mesa, frente a Loki. La tienda es arrancada de la tierra. Un ser gigantesco, aparentemente transparente, con trece brazos, pero sin rostro. Loki mira alrededor, se encuentran rodeados.

El rubio pone su espalda contra la de Loki al comentar:

"Será a tu modo princesa."

— Deja de burlarte Zeus, no soy una princesa. ¿Ya encontraron al responsable? — Zeus lanza un rayo contra un monstruo:

"Poseidón me dijo que se trata de Thanos. Él está abriendo las puertas para buscar a su amor." Loki da una patada a un ser que intenta agarrar su pie, lanza sus dagas.

— Tenemos que llegar a la nueva puerta que está abriendo.

"Altair estoy seguro que eres una princesa. No trates de negarlo."

— No es momento para tan insulsa conversación. — Ellos siguen luchando mientras platican:

"Confiesa de una vez."

— Zeus no hay nada por confesar. Si fuera una princesa, ¿crees que mi padre, que sería el rey, enviaría a su hija a una misión suicida?

"No." Zeus comenta con malicia. "Mandaría a alguien remplazable e insignificante."

Ellos siguen luchando entre la niebla, el cielo antinatural que no tiene todos azules, sobre aquella tierra desértica. Zeus se adelanta entre el caos. Loki da un paso y deja de verse como una mujer, para revelar la verdad.

El niño mira frente a él a un joven de cabello castaño, vestido con ropas ligeras. Los vengadores lo reconocen, se trata de Dimitri.

"Eres muy pequeño para ser un guerrero. Demasiado joven para ser un mago experimentado." El hombre camina alrededor de Loki. "Eres un pequeño prodigio. Tú naciste aquí." Loki lo mira desafiante. "¿Sabes por qué ha pasado esto?"

— Prometeo les dio el fuego a los humanos y Thanos lo vio.

"No. Fui yo. Yo le dije a Prometeo que se apiadara de los humanos. Fui yo quién invocó a Thanos."

— ¿Quién eres?

"Soy Midgard."

— ¿Por qué harías algo así? Esas criaturas van a destruirte.

"No, tú vas a salvarme. Es lo que debería pasar. Intenté tomarte de las sucias manos de Odin. Él no me dejó. Yo te necesito, tú me perteneces y ese viejo tonto no debió meterse entre nosotros."

— ¡No hables así de mi padre!

"¿Tú padre?" Midgard carcajea. "Él no es tu padre."

— ¡Soy Loki Odinson! ¡Soy un hijo de Odin! —

Midgard mira con compasión al niño. Le dice con suavidad:

"Si él fuese tu padre no te habría mandado a tan terrible empresa. Él no es tu padre y jamás lo será. Porque él jamás se portará como un padre para ti."

— ¡Mentira! ¡Vil mentiroso bellaco! — Midgard se encuclilla, toma con sus manos las flacas muñecas del niño:

"Loki Hijo de Odin. Necesito que seas el rey de este mundo."

— Thor es quien será rey. Yo jamás seré rey.

"Loki tienes una marca de rey, eres el legítimo rey de al menos un reino."

— Mentira.

"Loki necesito un rey, una casa real que me ayude a regir sobre este mundo. Sólo así nada de esto pasará de nuevo. Requiero de alguien fuerte capaz de afrontar cada adversario que intente conquistar este mundo."

— Yo no quiero ser rey.

"Si tú me haces este favor yo te cumpliré un deseo. Cualquier cosa."

— Yo sólo quiero que mi familia me ame y hacer sentir orgullosos a mis padres. —

Todos pueden ver la imagen de Loki sentado solo frente a la mesa, hay tres lugares desocupados. La imagen cambia, ahora la hermosa reina Frigga camina por el pasillo, el pequeño Loki se aproxima al pedirle:

"Madre necesito decirte…"

"Lo siento cariño no tengo tiempo." Ella se aleja, es interceptada más adelante por el pequeño Thor. La reina se detiene para darle toda su atención. Odin viene por el pasillo, Loki intenta:

"Padre…"

"No tengo tiempo."

Odin se aproxima a Thor, lo carga mientras los tres se alejan dejando a Loki atrás. Midgard le habla:

"Loki no puedo obligar a Odin, Frigga y Thor a amarte. Ellos no te aman y jamás lo harán. Sólo puedo prometer que en Midgard encontrarás una familia amorosa, tendrás una madre que te ame más que su vida, un padre que siempre será orgulloso de ti y hermanos que te aprecien."

— No seré tu rey.

"Tú lo serás, cuando cierres las puertas serás mi rey." Una voz interrumpe:

"Midgard le pido que escuche a mi joven amo. No le satisface este trato."

Midgard voltea a ver al intruso, se encuentra con un joven alto, de tez blanca, cabello negro, ojos rojos con pupilas verticales, vestido con un disfraz de mayordomo.

"Tú no deberías interferir pequeña escoria."

El mayordomo murmura un hechizo rápido y Midgard desaparece en un destello. Se encuclilla, intenta enjugar las lágrimas que corren por las mejillas de Loki, pero el niño manotea y le da una bofetada al gritar:

— ¡Suficiente Sebastián!

"Me disculpo joven amo."

Loki se aparta, vuelve a verse como Altaír, con un gesto le indica a Sebastián que deben seguir adelante. Ellos siguen adelante luchando hasta dar alcance a Zeus. Zeus y sus hermanos luchan contra Thanos.

— Ayúdalos. —

Loki sigue peleando, llega a la puerta que es un portal del cual siguen saliendo diferentes demonios y criaturas. Loki intenta cerrarlo, pero un joven de cabello rubio oscuro lo golpea, le hace retroceder, sabe que esa fuerza no es de un mortal, se percata de aquellas cuencas totalmente oscuras.

El príncipe se ve rodeado de los humanos que habían sido muertos, todos han sido poseídos por criaturas de otra dimensión. Loki comienza a luchas contra ellos, pero Sebastián aparece pocos instantes después, le dice a su amo:

"Ellos no podrán desterrar a Thanos"

Loki voltea a ver a los que intentan reducir a Thanos y a la horda de seres deformes. Corre hacia ellos, pero no se une a la refriega. Comienza a formular en hechizo que ha de llevar lejos al titán.

Zeus lanza rayos contra el titán, Poseidón usa las fuerzas del mar, mientras Hades lo ataca con todo su poder. Thanos sonríe, está por golpearlos con el poder de las gemas de su guante, él siente las ataduras atenazarlo. Mira en dirección de la hechicera quien enfrenta su mirada, se siente caer antes de quedar en mitad del vacío.

Las puertas no se han cerrado, los invasores siguen emergiendo. Zeus y sus hermanos siguen luchando, al igual que Loki y Sebastián. Son superados en número, al matar a uno otros diez emergen de cada puerta. Poseidón comenta al jadear intentando recuperar el aliento:

"Alguien tiene un plan." Zeus y Hades niegan.

"Seguir luchando hasta morir."

Ellos siguen peleando, golpe tras golpe, sienten el cansancio mermarlos, cuando son más los impactos que reciben. Zeus es el primero en caer, seguido por Hades y Poseidón. Loki recibe una patada, lanza una daga a su atacante.

Loki mira alrededor, intenta levantarse, sus rodillas se doblan al hacerlo caer de rodillas. Sangre de diferentes colores baña la tierra erosionada, mira a su alrededor. Sebastián lucha por sacar las lanzas que lo clavan al suelo. Los guerreros locales yacen sobre las rocas con heridas y magulladuras. Se siente tan cansado, su magia falla al revelar su verdad.

El niño mira al cielo al gritar:

— ¡Padre! ¿Qué puedo hacer padre? ¡Padre! ¡Dame tu consejo sabio mi rey! — No hay respuesta o señal. — ¡Padre! —

Zeus observa la escena, aquellos gritos llenos de desesperanza y desesperación. Se arrastra, intenta obligarse a levantarse. Loki da un grito más:

— ¡Padre! —

Loki se levanta, ve la horda de seres diversos que salen de la puerta, todos quieren obtener parte de la magia de este nuevo mundo. Su cuerpo es cubierto por llamas verdes, las cuales queman a todo aquel que hoza intentar acercarse.

Todos pueden ver como grietas aparecen en su piel, mientras las llamas se vuelven más amplias y poderosas. Loki cierra los ojos, su cuerpo se ilumina, hay una explosión que llena de energía al mundo. Todos los que observan se ven obligados a tapar sus ojos. Al disiparse la luz ven que los entes, las puertas, la neblina y la oscuridad se han ido. Zeus se levanta, mira alrededor, sus hermanos comienzan a incorporarse, él grita:

"¡Altaír! ¡Altaír! ¡Príncesa guerrera!" Hades pone su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano al decirle:

"Ha sido la doncella de sacrificio." Poseidón le dice:

"Es momento de regresar a casa." Zeus niega:

"Buscaré un poco más."

Los observadores ven que el lugar cambia por uno oscuro, cubierto por neblina, hay un rugido. Loki se levanta, mira alrededor, está rodeado de aquellos entes los cuales desean matarlo. Él busca sus armas, las cuales han desaparecido. No está dispuesto a rendirse, va a luchar, aunque tenga que hacerlo sólo con sus puños.

Odin da un paso, quiere ayudarle a su hijo, pero al intentar tocarlo el lugar cambian. Se encuentran en una celda iluminada. Loki está encadenado de las muñecas, suspendido, su ropa luce raída, su cabello alborotado, está cubierto de cortaduras, moretes y abrasiones. Thanos le da un puñetazo a su prisionero:

"¡Despierta basura inmunda!" Loki parpadea, mira fijamente a Thanos quien sonríe al exigir:

"Revela la identidad del hechicero que impide mi asalto a Asgard." Loki le responde como siempre:

— Soy un esclavo insignificante para Asgard.

"Mentira." Thanos vuelve a darle un puñetazo. "Un esclavo no hubiera sido vestido como de la realeza."

— Si fuera de la realeza alguien me estaría buscando. — Thanos se burla:

"Haz dejado de gritar por Thor. ¿Eres su amigo?" Loki no ve razón para ocultarlo:

— Hace mucho tiempo, fui su juguete favorito. — Thanos le da una bofetada:

"Tenemos mucho tiempo. Haz gozado de mi hospitalidad cincuenta años, puedo tenerte aquí hasta que mueras." Thanos les dice a sus sirvientes Chitauri. "Llévenlo a la arena. Va a divertirnos como cada día."

Los Chitauri liberan las ataduras del prisionero, quien cae pesadamente contra el suelo. Los Chitauri arrastran a Loki por los pasillos, una puerta se abre, lanzan al prisionero a la arena antes de alejarse.

Loki se levanta, frente a él miles de enemigos sin rostro o nombre. Cierra sus puños, no se rendirá, va a seguir luchando. Aunque no le grite a Thor, aún tiene esperanza y fe en su hermano, susurra:

— Thor, padre… por favor… Sálvenme. —

Thor sintió a alguien estrujar su corazón. Todos ven por un momento parpadear la imagen de Loki, se les revela la figura de un niño de no más de seis años. Steve da un paso, les dice a sus amigos:

— Debemos hacerlo. — Tony grita:

— ¿Hacer qué? ¡Esto apesta! —

La imagen cambia, se encuentran de nuevo en la habitación del trono. Odin le dice a Loki, quien se ve como Altaír. El rey le dice:

"Han llegado informes que los Elfos Oscuros planean levantarse contra Asgard. Esta noche es habrá una venta de esclavas, tienes que ir ahí y averiguar la mayor información." Loki escucha una voz en su cabeza, la cual es audible para los observadores:

"Vamos… él te odia. ¿Por qué seguir luchando por un rey que te odia? Sólo eres un muchacho. Él quiere venderte como si fueras una meretriz." Loki se arrodilla ante el rey al decirle:

— Así se hará mi rey. —

Loki sale de la sala. Al cerrar la puerta los observadores pueden ver a Altaír en una jaula, mientras un Elfo oscuro le vende como si fuera una esclava. Los señores elfos comienzan a ofertar. El elfo se regodea:

"Esta virgen merece una mayor oferta." Mientras todos gritan, la voz vuelve a decir:

"Si Odin te ama igual que a Thor, ¿por qué Thor no está en la jaula contigua?" Amora se encontraba en dicha jaula. "Él está en casa, duerme caliente, mientras SU madre le cuenta una historia y SU padre lo arropa al darle un beso. ¿Cuándo alguno de ellos ha hecho eso para ti?"

Loki sigue ignorando a la maliciosa voz, que comenzó a perseguirlo después de cerrar las puertas. Alguien gana la subasta, lo cual no importa. Amora le dice antes de que se lo lleven:

"Altaír piensa en otra cosa. Lleva a tu mente lejos."

Es lanzado a una habitación, luego un par de elfos entran, le encadenan a la cama. Odin se agita, sabe lo que eso significa. El señor Elfo entra, sonríe depredadoramente al ver la flor que deshojará. Se lanza sobre su presa al comenzar al besarle. Loki lucha, se niega, pero recibe golpes por su insurrección.

Thor se lanza sobre su padre, le grita:

— ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Tú lo sabías!

— No… —

La habitación comienza a incendiarse, el fuego verde sube por las paredes, bloquea las ventanas y las puertas. El Elfo está concentrado que no puede verlo hasta que comienza a quemarse.

Loki se sienta en la orilla de la cama chamuscada, toma una sábana, se cubre mientras tiembla. Amora entra, ve a su amiga, la braza al decirle:

"Las primeras ocasiones son horribles. Después te acostumbrarás. Te llevaré a casa."

"No tengo casa."

Amora y Loki salen de ahí antes que toda salida se cierre, el fuego comience a quemar a todos dentro y no queden rastros.

Nuevamente se ve la sala del trono. Odin se encuentra ahí, luce furioso, les grita a sus dos espías:

"¡Maldición! ¡Tenían que reunir información! ¡Todo está quemado!" Odin mira a uno de sus hombres de confianza. "Cien azotes a cada una como castigo por este fallo."

Los soldados se llevan a Loki y Amora. Encadenan sus brazos a una roca para comenzar con el castigo. Amora le dice a su compañera:

"Lleva tu mente lejos Altaír."

La escena cambia. Loki está tras una columna, ve a una anciana, la cual dicta una profecía, remata:

"…Los hijos de Loki destruirán Asgard y él traerá el Ragnarok."

Odin despide a la anciana. Loki corre entre las sombras. La sigue hasta los establos donde Tyr le paga a la mujer una bolsa de oro. Él le dice:

"Haz hecho bien, así nos desharemos de ese penoso príncipe."

Loki se queda ahí hasta que ambos se han ido. Regresa a la sala del trono, donde Frigga y Odin se encuentran ahí, el rey le dice a su mujer:

"Loki no puede tener hijos."

"Esposo no puedes tomar una…"

"Frigga puedo y lo haré. Un rey debe tomar difíciles decisiones. Debemos pensar en el bienestar de los ciudadanos y de Thor."

"¿Qué quieres de mí esposo?"

"Haz un brebaje que deje estéril a Loki y dáselo."

"Espero que no sea una decisión precipitada Odin."

"No lo es. Tengo la sabiduría para saberlo."

Loki ve a su madre marcharse y luego a su padre. Siente como si ambos lo hubieran traicionado. Él corre para llegar a su habitación. Frigga entra poco después, ella sonríe amable y amorosa. Ella le da una taza a Loki al pedirle que beba, aunque él sabe de qué se trata toma el brebaje.

Thanos da una bofetada a Loki. El prisionero mueve sus brazos al intentar atacar. El Titán le dice:

"Me han dicho que son muy agradables los cuerpos jóvenes para disfrutar."

Loki mira al frente, su mente lo lleva a una habitación de tortura. Amora y él se encuentran en las mesas. Amora le dice a su compañera:

"Altaír escúchame. ¿Puedes hacer algo?" Loki le pide:

— Cierra los ojos y no me veas. —

Loki deja de verse como Altaír, vuelve a mirarse como un niño de tres años. Salta de la mesa, se percata que Amora lo mira, ella le dice:

"Eres Loki." Loki se ve profundamente avergonzado:

— Te dije que no me vieras.

"Sácame de aquí."

Loki y Amora corren, escapan de sus captores. Se internan al bosque, ven una torre, van dentro. Suben las escaleras. En una estancia se encuentran con una joven de cabellera roja, pecas y piel blanca, ella se presenta:

"Soy Sigyn."

Thanos vuelve a golpear a Loki, le pregunta de nuevo:

"¿Quién mantiene ese maldito hechizo?"

— Sólo soy un esclavo insignificante. —

"Llévenlo a la sala de tortura. Todo ser tiene una voluntad limitada."

Loki es arrastrado fuera de aquella celda. Thanos les dice a sus súbditos:

"Su mente. Ataquen su mente."

La imagen de Loki parpadea un momento, parece un niño de siete años. El prisionero cierra sus ojos, al abrirlos se encuentra ante Odin, quien le grita:

"¡Matarás a Amora!"

— ¡No! ¡No lo haré!

"¡Es una orden de tu rey!"

— Ella es mi amiga. — Odin le gruñe:

"¡Se ha roto! ¡Ella nos destruirá a todos!" Loki vuelve a negarse:

— Envía a alguien más. Yo no lo haré. —

Odin lanza un hechizo contra Loki, le dice:

"Me obedecerás porque soy tu padre." Loki lucha, intenta negarse, pero Odin aumenta la presión. "Eliminaré tu rebeldía y su sigues luchando te quitaré la voluntad."

Una esfera azulina emerge del pecho de Loki. Cae de rodillas ante Odin, quien lo mira hacia abajo:

"Tienes un grandioso propósito y vas a cumplirlo lo quieras o no."

Loki agacha su mirada, observa la esfera, la toma sin que Odin se percate. El príncipe le dice a su rey:

— Haré lo que digas padre. —

Loki hace una última reverencia al salir. Se encuentra en el pasillo a los amigos de Thor, quienes se burlan de él, los ignora porque debe enfrentar a Amora.

Thanos le da una bofetada, se encuentra atado a una placa, frente a él hay una cegadora luz blanca. El titán le dice al muchacho:

"Thor te arrojo. Él intentó matarte." Loki niega:

— Él jamás lo haría.

"¿Por qué no te escuchas tan convencido?"

Loki cierra los ojos, lo recuerda. Estaba en su habitación. Thor entró hecho una furia. El príncipe de Oro le dio un puñetazo, luego lo levantó al gruñir:

"Por tu culpa no pude tener a Lady Altaír."

— ¿Qué?

"Padre me la negó. Él no quiso dármela porque es tu amiga. ¿Ella es tu amante?"

— No.

"No mientas Loki."

— ¡No somos amantes!

"Desearía no tener a alguien tan patético de hermano."

Thor arrojó a Loki por el ventanal que estaba tras sus espaldas. Loki se siente caer, mientras ve a Thor mirarlo con desdén. El príncipe de oro golpea los cristales restantes, para que caigan y dañen más a Loki. Thor da la espalda, no ve cuando un pedazo de gran tamaño se clava en el pecho de Loki.

Tony comenta:

— Ahora sé de dónde vino la idea de lanzar a las personas por las ventanas. — Thor niega:

— Yo no lo haría. —

Thanos golpea a Loki, se burla:

"Él te arrojó del puente."

— Mentira. Yo quería ser libre.

"La libertad es una mentira, una ilusión para los tontos."

Loki cierra los ojos, de nuevo se encuentra ante su padre como Lady Altaír:

"Thor insiste en salir de aventuras. Debes asegurarte que gane."

Los observadores pueden ver a Loki peleando contra diferentes bestias y enemigos, para después conjurar dobles, los cuales son derrotados con facilidad por Thor y sus amigos. Asgard canta y celebra cada regreso de su príncipe de oro.

Odin llama a Lady Altaír en mitad de una celebración, le dice:

"Debes ir con los enanos. Ellos piensan rebelarse contra Asgard. Tu misión es hacerte su embajadora y asegurarte que Asgard sea favorecida."

— Sí mi rey. —

Loki despierta de nuevo en la celda, sigue suspendido por las cadenas. Los chitauris entran, deben lapidarlo como Thanos lo ha ordenado. Loki aprieta los dientes, mientras mira a la nada.

Sif sonríe desdeñosa, le dice:

"Eres una prostituta Altaír. No mereces el título de Lady. Thor es mío y yo seré reina. Mantente lejos de él." Loki la mira, camina junto a ella. Sif no soporta ser ignorada, desenfunda su espada, ataca a Lady Altaír. No espera que la dama bloquee el ataque y le corte la cabellera.

Sif ve a Thor, corre hacia él al decirle:

"Ella me ha atacado cobardemente. Está celosa." Loki se limita a verlos sin mostrar emociones.

Loki tiene que hacer un doble con la imagen de Lady Altaír, él parece tener entre trece y catorce años de edad aparente, para que todos los que sospechan que son el mismo alejen las ideas. Se enfrenta a un juicio por algo tonto ante los ciudadanos de Asgard, pero con un trasfondo que será comunicado a los otros mundos.

Odin decreta que Altaír es desterrada, Loki por ser parte de la conspiración deberá tener los labios cosidos. Thor es el comisionado para hacerlo, mientras los tres guerreros detienen la huida de Loki.

Thor mira a una versión joven de él, le ve sonreír. Odin no quiere mirarlo. Todos observan el terror en los ojos de Loki, escuchan sus suplicas. El verdugo sonríe sin empatía, le dice al dar la primera puntada:

"Este es el pago por tus acciones hermano."

Escuchan los gritos de Loki y el cuchicheo de las personas alrededor. Lady Sif se burla:

"¿Quién es el inteligente ahora?"

Los testigos no parecen contentos con la condena, por lo cual el rey decreta:

"Cien latigazos al príncipe Loki. Que esto sea una lección para todos los conspiradores."

El joven Thor termina con su trabajo, quita el látigo del soldado al pedir:

"Permíteme hacerte sentir orgulloso padre. Seré quien ejecute esta sentencia."

"Que así sea."

Loki es llevado entre los insultos de los presentes, el improperio más gritado es:

"¡Monstruo!"

Es encadenado a una roca y el Joven Thor da cada latigazo con una sonrisa. Al contarse la centena los espectadores comienzan a irse, el verdugo y los guardias.

Thor siente la mirada de los otros vengadores sobre él. Steve pregunta:

— ¿Lo hiciste Thor? — EL príncipe intenta defenderse:

— Era la tradición, debía hacerlo. — Bruce cuestiona:

— ¿Qué hizo para merecer ese castigo?

— Cortó el cabello de Lady Sif. — Odin niega:

— Seguir mis órdenes. —

La noche cae. Una versión oscura de Odin emerge de las sombras. Chasquea los dedos y las cadenas se abren. Toma el lastimado cuerpo de Loki, lo abraza con cuidado, le da un beso en la frente al decirle:

"Estoy aquí hijo mío." Loki se estremece. "Tranquilo mi pequeño." EL príncipe mira a ese ser, intenta discernir, pero la pérdida de sangre no le permite pensar con claridad. "Por supuesto que soy real." Loki comienza a llorar. "Tienes razón, no soy Odin. Pero te amo y soy tu padre. No necesitas esconderte de mí." La imagen de Loki parpadea, él parece un niño de cuatro años. "Usted es muy joven mi hijo. Cuando tenga más edad vendré por ti y nadie nos separará. Nadie, ni ese engendro tuerto. Así es, sonríe. ¿Quieres saber quién soy?" Loki asiente. "Soy el Infinito, pero usted no va a recordar esto, creerás que fue un sueño. Antes de irme te llevaré a otro lugar, ahí encontrará muchos amigos, dolor también, pero tendrá al fin una familia y a mí."

Loki mira al Infinito al preguntarle algo o intentarlo:

"¿Cómo saber si Odin te ama? Pregúntale así: "He hecho esto por ti, por mí, por nosotros padre. ¿Tú me amas? Cuando él te responda sabrás la verdad."

El Infinito carga a Loki quien se ha quedado dormido. Camina para aparecer en un bosque, acomoda al niño sobre las raíces de un árbol, le da un último beso en la frente antes de desaparecer.

Una mujer de cerca de cincuenta años lo encuentra poco después, se arrodilla aún lado, le toca la frente y ella se preocupa, su rostro se llena de horror cuando mira aquellos labios. Respira profundo, se levanta con un poco de dificultad y después toma al niño entre sus brazos.

La mujer pasa a través de los observadores. Llega a un pequeño pueblo donde las casas son de madera, luces desvencijadas. Ella lo recuesta sobre el suelo, va por agua al comenzar a ponerle fomentos.

Imágenes rápidas pasan, en todas Loki parece feliz, crea ilusiones para que las personas piensen que envejece. Él se queda con la mujer, le ayuda, le muestra las estrellas, bailan, comparten la comida, él tiene amigos y un herrero le enseña el arte de hacer Catanas. Todo parece luminoso, las casas dejan de ser pobres para construirse de mejores materiales, todos parecen prosperar; hasta que la mujer cae de pronto. Loki se mantiene a su lado, la cuida. Él sale unos días y regresa con un orbe dorado.

La mujer sonríe al verlo, le toma la mano al decirle:

"Eres un buen hijo." Ella le sonríe. "Me hiciste muy feliz." Él niega, le ofrece el orbe. Ella no lo acepta. "Fortuna está bien. Soy vieja, he tenido una larga vida." Loki vuelve a negar. "La vida tiene un inicio y un fin, es un ciclo. Mi fin ha llegado y quiero que sea así. No quiero una vida eterna donde vea a todos morir. Ven, abrázame."

Loki la abraza y ella a él, unos segundos antes que los brazos de la anciana caiga a sus costados, su corazón se apague y su respiración no sea audible más. Él llora sin que su clamor pueda escucharse, araña su cara, intenta quitarse las costuras, toma una navaja y corta sus mejillas, pero nada sirve.

Los funerales se llevan a cabo, todos le dan el pésame. Él asiente al permanecer serio e inmóvil, mientras el brillo parece haberse ido.

Thor se aproxima a su hermano, se disculpa, le hace promesas, intenta abrazarlo, pero sólo lo traspasa. Tony le dice:

— Él ya no puede escucharte Thor.

— Él es mi hermano. — Steve intenta:

— Chicos no peleen. Esto es un sueño. — Ellos escuchan la voz de Tom, quien informa.

"Lo que ven son los recuerdos que son ingeridos por la criatura. Es desagradable que ustedes los vean como simples mentiras." Señala a Thor acusadoramente. "Eres un hipócrita."

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

"No, tú eres el que se atreve." La imagen cambia, se ve al Loki que conocieron como el psicótico enemigo quien sostiene el timón, le dice a Thor:

"Sus vidas son tan cortas. Nunca estarás preparado."

La imagen se diluye y pueden ver de nuevo a Thomas quien se burla:

"¿Qué dijo el grandioso Thor? Quisiera poder confiar en ti." Él se ríe. "Pero jamás te preguntaste por qué te diría algo así."

Alrededor de ellos se ven imágenes de muchos seres muriendo, personas, dioses y otras criaturas. Observan las guerras contra los Kaijus y la oscuridad. Pueden ver como Loki conoció a Sleipnir y lo amó profundamente como si fuese su hijo, como conoció a sus otros hijos y la aparente muerte de Sleipnir. Todo se detiene en el salón del trono, donde Odin está parado y Sigyn lo enfrenta:

"Loki se irá conmigo. Él y yo nos hemos casado, a pesar que ninguno de ustedes estuvo interesado en venir a nuestra boda."

"Mi hijo no se pudo casar con una simple moza."

"Soy la princesa de Vanaheim, juntos gobernaremos."

"Él permanecerá en Asgard."

"No."

Odin apunta su lanza hacia ella. Loki abre la puerta y ve a su padre disparar un rayo de magia contra su amada. Él se teletransporta, la abraza al evitar que ella caiga al suelo. EL rey le grita:

"¡Sólo puedes amar a Asgard! ¡Si amas a cualquier otra cosa que no sea a tu familia y a Asgard será destruido!" Loki mira a aquel ser que odia en ese momento. "Saca a esa estúpida mujer de aquí y cumple con tu misión. Evita que Thor sea herido en su cacería."

Loki desaparece. ÉL reaparece en un lujoso cuarto, pone a su amada sobre el lecho. Usa su magia, la mantiene viva, puede hacer que ella siga viva con un costo que está dispuesto a pagar. Sigyn se recupera, pero de su corazón emerge una esfera verde brillante. Loki la toma con cuidado. EL padre de Sigyn entra, lo mira y dice con profundo pesar:

"Lo siento tanto Loki." Él sigue mirándolo. "Siempre serás bienvenido y agradeceré por siempre este sacrificio. Toma. "EL Rey Vanir pone en sus manos un collar. Todos lo reconocen, esa pieza siempre presente en la armadura de su enemigo. "Puedes quedarte."

— Él los matará a todos. —

Loki desaparece, reaparece en Midgard en Nagasaki, construye con su magia una cripta, coloca ahí el orbe, bajo el árbol donde se casó con Sigyn, le dice:

— Te amo demasiado Sigyn. — Una mujer con quimono corre hacia él:

"¡Loki Sama!" Él la mira, le pide:

— Caída de mi amada mientras estoy ausente.

"Así lo haré Loki Sama."

— Gracias Yukiona. —

La imagen se disuelve, los vengadores y Odin se encuentran en un lugar blanco e infinito. Thomas los observa, le pregunta a Thor:

"¿Qué tanto has perdido príncipe de Asgard?" Tony cuestiona:

— ¿Qué eres tú?

"Soy parte de este sueño." Steve pide:

— Muéstranos lo que ocurrió en Nagasaki, por favor. —

La imagen cambia, se ve una arena de combate, Loki está al centro y frente a él Balder. Ambos tienen espadas y armaduras. Balder lanza un alfiler envenado contra Loki quien lo toma y regresa. Thor se levanta de su silla en el palco al gritar:

"¡Blasfemia" ¡Loki a envenenado a Balder!"

Los gritos y los abucheos son audibles mientras Balder cae al suelo inconsciente. Thor salta a la arena, empuja a Loki mientras le reclama. EL príncipe de cabello negro intenta decir algo, pero nadie se lo permite. Odin se levanta, ruge:

"¡Loki OdinSon has deshonrado esta honorable tradición! Serás castigado por mil años, una serpiente goteará veneno sobre tus ojos mientras estás encadenado."

Loki sigue intentando defenderse, pero es amordazado y arrastrado. Se le encadena a una roca mientras la serpiente gotea veneno a sus ojos. La oscuridad tiñe todo. La voz de Odin se escucha:

"Loki necesito que traigas a Thor."

— ¿Dónde has perdido a tu amado hijo?

"Él fue de cacería y no ha vuelto. Heimdal no puede verlo."

— No puedo ir padre. Me has castigado por mil años y llevo novecientos noventa de ellos.

"Voy a levantar tu castigo."

— Preferiría terminar con esto primero.

"Se trata de tu hermano."

— Un hermano que no ha venido a verme jamás en estos novecientos años. ¡Un hermano que tiene fieles amigos que pueden salvarlo! —

Odin lo abofetea:

"Tú fuiste a cada misión, evitaste que él saliera perjudicado. Tú hiciste que todo Asgard lo amara con cada victoria. Tú irás."

— Te lo advertí. Te dije que estaba mal. Te dije que él se volvería mezquino y arrogante. Es hora que se salve a él mismo.

"Te daré Asgard."

— Yo quiero otra cosa, pero no estoy seguro, si me das diez años para seguir pensándolo. Mejor cien, porque cada agonizante minuto que el veneno me da me desconcentra.

"Te daré Asgard y cualquier cosa que me pidas. Sólo trae con bien a Thor. Serás rey de todo Asgard, trae a Thor."

— Haré esto por ti, por mí, por nosotros padre. ¿Tú me amas?

"Siempre que regresas preguntas lo mismo Loki. No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías."

El lugar cambia, ahora se trata de un mundo frío, lleno de hielo. Alguien ha caído al desnivel del suelo, intenta escalar, pero le es imposible. Loki se asoma para ver a Balder.

"¡Has escapado!" Loki sigue mirándolo fijamente. "¿Por qué volviste? Thor está mejor sin ti. Él me ama como si fuera su verdadero hermano, lo viste. Él me defendió a mí en lugar de a ti. ¿Por qué no te mueres?"

— Balder te sacaré de ahí.

"No te atrevas a tocarme. ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Nadie en Asgard te ama! Voy a derrotar la maldita bestia que aquí se esconde, salvaré a Thor y regresaré con la gloria. ¡Nadie me quitará esto!"

— No eres lo suficientemente fuerte.

"¡Guarda silencio Ergi! Tú sólo puedes ganar por tus trucos deshonrosos."

— No fui yo quien usó una aguja envenenada en primer lugar.

"Todos lo esperaban de ti. Yo sabía que la verías y me la devolverías. Yo debía ser el hermano de Thor. ¡Yo! Viste como levantó su voz, él saltó a la arena y te humilló frente a todos."

— Balder no tengo tiempo para esto.

"¿Te duele escuchar la verdad? Asgard jamás ha sido ni será tu hogar. Todos saben que hay algo mal contigo, incluso tú puedes sentirlo. Deberías irte de Asgard para siempre."

— Balder viene más de una criatura, toma mi mano y te sacaré de ahí.

"¡No! ¡Moriré con honor y no como un miserable cobarde!"

— Estoy siendo demasiado paciente. ¿Esa es tu decisión final?

"¡Prefiero morir a recibir la ayuda de un monstruo como ti!"

— Que así sea. —

Loki da la espalda y se teletransporta lejos. Llega a una cueva, enciende una llama verde, se ilumina, pocos metros adelante está Thor y sus amigos encadenados a una pared. El príncipe de oro parpadea, pregunta:

"¿Balder?" Loki se burla al abrir los grilletes y hacer a los guerreros caer:

— Lamento decepcionarte hermano.

"¡Loki! Escapaste para venir a rescatarme. ¿Viste a Balder? ¿Cómo está él?"

— Él lucha por obtener el honor. — Sif comenta mientras intenta levantarse:

"Algo que tú jamás entenderás."

— No me importa. Los sacaré de aquí con mis deshonrosas artes. — Alguien ruge, Loki voltea para ver un hechicero elfo oscuro. El elfo sonríe depredadoramente al decir:

"Si es el príncipe Loki. Creí que estabas descansando sobre una roca."

— Quise hacer algo diferente. —

El elfo lanza contra Loki una oleada de energía oscura, la cual es repelida por un escudo de flamas verdes. El elfo oscuro enfrenta la magia de Loki, pero es superado y reducido a cenizas.

Loki cura a Thor antes de desaparecer y reaparecer ante Odin. Deja caer a Thor y sus cuatro amigos a los pies de su padre. El rey toma a su hijo entre sus brazos, se alegra por su regreso, no voltea a ver a Loki y no escucha lo que le dice:

— Me voy. —

Loki desaparece para aparecer a las afueras de Nagasaki, él sonríe, se siente feliz, es libre. Podría bailar, pero quiere disfrutar de la caminata y ver a sus amigos. Escucha algo, se detiene, ve un ave de metal sobrevolar el cielo. Se detiene la observa irse y regresar, escucha un sonido ensordecedor y algo caer del avión.

Loki salta, va a enfrentarlo, invoca su fuego, ve un pez de metal, puede leer: "Fat Man". El calor provoca que la bomba explote y el infierno se desata.

Los observadores son segados en el primer momento, pero al regresar la visibilidad son testigos. Las casas destrozadas, los incendios, las personas quemadas y desfiguradas, los gritos, el olor, la pesadez del ambiente. Thor interroga:

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —

Odin sigue mirando a su alrededor, no puede creerlo, tantos civiles, sin una lucha, sin honor. Observa a su hijo menor levantarse entre el fuego, su piel está completamente quemada, su carne cae a pedazos de su cuerpo, es una visión horrible. Loki extiende su mano, grita:

— ¡No vengan! No vengan. — La voz de Kyo es audible:

"¿Por qué padre?"

— La suciedad, todo está sucio. — Hay una explosión de magia verde. — No vengan. Deben estar seguros. —

Loki cae de rodillas, tose y comienza a vomitar sangre. Él se obliga a levantarse y caminar, toma un trozo de tela que fue parte de una cortina blanca, la coloca sobre sus ojos. Sigue adelante, mueve escombros, ayuda a las personas a salir, les dice a todos que deben irse.

Avanza hacia el árbol donde está la cripta de su amada, al llegar hay un agujero. Él da un alarido, esto significa que todas las memorias, el amor y los sentimientos de Sigyn para él han desaparecido. La oscuridad lo envuelve, escucha que alguien lo llama, se obliga a abrir los ojos, ve a Apolo, está lloviendo.

"Me alegra que estás vivo Loki."

— Debes irte, la suciedad.

"No me importa, me quedaré contigo. Lamento lo de Sigyn." Loki traga con fuerza, no responde. "¿Cuál es el plan?"

— No hay un plan. — Apolo intenta sonreír, pero le es imposible. Jaime y Sebastián emergen de las sombras, se arrodillan frente a Loki al decirle:

"¿Cuáles son sus órdenes mi rey?"

"¿Qué desea mi señor?" Apolo mira a Loki:

"Siempre tienes un plan, vamos. Cuentas con nosotros."

— El plan es salvar lo que pueda ser salvado. —

Los vengadores ven a los cuatro hombres y a un quinto, quien siempre está oculto tras una túnica. Ellos rescatan a las personas que aún viven de los escombros, sacan los cuerpos y les dan un sepelio. Espantan a los soldados y luchan contra los que han sido contaminados.

Apolo se queda dormido frente al fuego. Loki arroja pequeñas ramas a las llamas. Quien trae la túnica se sienta junto a Loki, lo abraza brindarle consuelo. El príncipe caído de Asgar murmura:

— Quisiera que fueras real… —

Loki se desploma en la oscuridad, frente a él ve un enorme ojo creado con estrellas, escucha una risa y una voz:

"Los comeré a todos…"

Loki se despierta, asusta a Apolo quien se levanta con un salto para enfrentar al enemigo. Loki anuncia:

— Debo volver a casa. —Sus compañeros lo rodean. Apolo grita:

"¡NO PUEDES! ¡Mira lo que esos malditos te han hecho!"

— Debo hacerlo. El Infinito está por llegar. Juré proteger los nueve reinos.

"¿Quién va a protegerte a ti?"

— Mi hermano me protegerá. —

Apolo, los mayordomos y el ser encapuchado intentan persuadirlo, pero es inútil, ha tomado una decisión.

Loki regresa a Asgard, coloca una ilusión para ocultar el daño. En un pasillo se encuentra a Thor, quien le sonríe al decirle:

"Me alegra verte hermano mío. Los tres guerreros, lady Sif y yo vamos a una aventura. Padre ha ordenado que te unas a nosotros." Loki sonríe al hacer una reverencia:

— Por supuesto hermano. —

Thor se marcha alegremente, sin mirar atrás. Los vengadores y Odin ven al príncipe caído visitar diferentes lugares, hablar con las diferentes razas de los nueve mundos. Hasta que Odin lo intercepta, el viejo lo observa como si mirase a un bicho molesto pero necesario:

"Loki he decidido nombrar a Thor rey."

— Padre Thor aún no está listo y…—

Loki no puede terminar porque Odin lo abofetea, grita con furia:

"¡No he venido a escuchar en consejo de un niño estúpido! ¡Thor será tu rey y haz de servirle!"

Odin se marcha sin permitir objeciones. Loki observa la espalda del aquel hombre que sólo lo ha golpeado, humillado y utilizado. Chasquea los labios al decirle:

— El Infinito viene por nosotros padre… —

Loki va al reino de hielo, pero no se reúne con el rey Laufey sino con el espíritu del planeta, le explica la situación:

— El Infinito viene…

"¿Qué quieres de mi pequeño?"

— Sospecho que la criatura intentará devorar este lugar el primer lugar.

"¿Por qué se interesaría?"

— Consume los corazones y la magia. Es sabido que cada uno de los nativos que muere se une a este lugar.

"¿Me aborreces tanto?"

— No. — El espíritu sonríe:

"Mentiroso. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?"

— Si la fuerza del Bifrost es utilizada cuando la criatura se alimente, es posible destruirla.

"Existe más de un ser así. ¿Qué cambiaría acabar con uno? ¿Por qué no terminar con esto antes que otro venga?"

— Si me lo permite. Si ellos creen que tenemos los medios para defendernos, encontrarán esto ilustrativo y ningún otro vendrá. —

"Aún no me has dicho que quieres."

— Necesitaré sacrificar algunos gigantes.

"¿Por qué permitiría eso?"

— Thor no puede morir. Necesito que padre lo mantenga vigilado. El Infinito no puede comerse al heredero de Asgard.

"¿No eres un heredero?"

— Yo no quiero un reino. Quiero ser libre. Si Thor muere ¿quién será el sucesor de Padre? Yo, no quiero eso para mí.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

— Si un gigante se cuela a la bóveda el día de la coronación de mi hermano, él hará algo estúpido y padre tal vez lo encierre unos días en su habitación, eso lo mantendrá fuera de peligro. Lo mejor sería que él no esté en Asgard, por si el plan llegara a fallar, él podría unirse a los aliados y luchar contra la bestia.

"Si fallas todos moriremos y si no lo intentas será lo mismo. Bien, te daré algo que sacrificar, sólo si te llevas un problema."

— ¿Cuál? —

"Laufey. Me molesta. Le di un tesoro el cual perdió, no me sirve. Lo quiero muerto y quiero que tú lo mates."

— ¿Qué? —

"Quiero que mates a Laufey. Deberás hacer creerle al pueblo de Asgard que quieres usurpar a Thor, hacerle creer a Odin que deseas desesperadamente su aprobación y mentirle a Laufey. Dile al tonto que deseas traicionar a Asgard. Si haces esto te apoyaré."

— Laufey es el rey. Si él muere la energía de este mundo se descontrolará y todo comenzará a destruirse. —

"Pequeño niño mira a tu alrededor. Todo se destruye porque no está el Ataúd. Además, he visto a un mejor rey."

— Se hará como deseas. —

Thor y Loki están de píe. Thor luce nervioso. Un sirviente entra con unas copas. Loki sonríe al verlo, pero la imagen parpadea. Los vengadores y Odin ven al sirviente, quien se inclina sobre el rostro de Loki, pasa su dedo pulgar sobre los labios del príncipe quien no puede moverse, por las pociones que le obligan a beber, el sirviente dice:

"He escuchado que eres una buena puta mi príncipe. Tu piel blanca y perfumada." El hombre acaricia los brazos de Loki. "Hoy seré yo quien pruebe las maravillas de tu cuerpo." El sujeto arroja la sábana, se deleita con lo que ve. "¿Qué se siente mi señor? ¿Qué se siente creerse tan alto y ser menos que una cortesana? ¿Qué se siente saber que no le importar a tu familia? La reina, el rey y Thor, ninguno levantará su voz por ti…"

Serpientes emergen de las copas. Thor sonríe al decir:

"Déjalo en paz Loki." El sirviente sale corriendo. Loki pregunta:

— ¿Estás nervioso hermano? —

"Claro que no hermano." Loki sonríe, le dice a su hermano:

— Thor. En ocasiones te envidio, puedo ser alguien horrible, pero no dudes jamás que te amo. —

Thor sale ante la señal, alardea, sonríe a las personas. Comienza su juramento y la alarma estalla. Los vengadores ven todo lo que ocurrió, Thor corriendo a declarar la guerra, el Gigante revelando la verdad a Loki, el destierro del príncipe de oro, la confrontación de Odin y Loki.

Ellos ven a Loki corren hacia el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. Grita con desesperación:

— ¡Asgard! ¡Asgard! — No hay respuesta. Grita con desesperación. — ¿Por qué todos me han abandonado? —

La persona con túnica aparece, se arrodilla frente a Loki, enjuga sus lágrimas al decirle:

"No es momento para esto Loki. Tienes que permanecer fuerte." Loki abraza a esa persona, hace que su túnica caiga, es una versión joven de Thor. "Todo estará bien Loki."

— Quisiera que fueras real Thunder… pero no lo eres. — La ilusión desaparece. — Nunca lo fuiste. Siempre estuve solo… —

Todos ven la sala del interrogatorio, donde Loki y Thor tienen su conversación. La imagen cambia para ver a Loki intentar levantar el martillo, después, lo encuentran en Nagasaki, mientras deja unas flores donde estuvo la tumba de Sigyn. Apolo aparece:

"Hermano…"

— Apolo es posible que no regrese. Quiero que cuides de Nagasaki y de Thor. —

"¿Qué?"

— Thor es mortal en este momento, si muere no podrá revivir. Quiero que evites que muera.

"Ese hijo de…"

— Apolo es importante. Ese maldito martillo no permitirá que Thor no lo esgrima si no es digno. Debemos engañarlo para que Thor recupere su poder. — Apolo se queja:

"Los enanos te dieron a ti la maldita cosa, junto a la lanza que se adueñó el tuerto de mierda y la otra puta cosa. Todo te lo quitó ese puto tuerto. Incluso de desterró y cosió tus labios para que fuese legar, según él. Déjalos hermano, ven conmigo, vamos al Olimpo."

— Cuento contigo hermano. — Loki desaparece.

Loki se encuentra sentado en el trono, los amigos de Thor entran para exigir que su príncipe regrese.

Los espectadores ven lo ocurrido con el destructor, pero pueden ver además a Apolo, quien evita que los humanos y Thor mueran de verdad. Presencian el regreso del príncipe de oro y la lucha, pero también pueden ver al Infinito cerniéndose sobre las llanuras gélidas como una sombra, lo escuchan gritar cuando el Bifrost lo golpea.

Thor rompe el puente, libera a la bestia de su tormento. El Infinito fue herido de gravedad, pero no muerto. Odin toma el pie de su amado hijo, mientras Loki cuelga agarrado de la lanza que los enanos le dieron. Le dice a su padre:

— Pude haberlo hecho padre. ¡Por ti, por mí por nosotros! —

"No Loki." Loki escucha la voz del Infinito:

"Él jamás te amó. Siempre fuiste un miserable esclavo. Siempre prefirió a Thor por ser su hijo, al igual que todo Asgard. ¿Vas a seguir viviendo así?"

Loki suelta la lanza, se hunde en la oscuridad, cae sin detenerse, el aire le falta. Pronto se encuentra flotando en la inmensidad, donde no hay ruido, esperanza o amor, está sólo como siempre estuvo realmente.

Alguien lo atrapa y es lanzado a los pies de Thanos quien sonríe, les grita a sus esbirros:

"Desnúdenlo, quiero verlo completo."

Loki siente un golpe, abre los ojos para ver a Thanos frente a él, el titán cuestiona:

"¿Cuánto tiempo soportarás esto Loki? Dime todo lo que quiero de Asgard." Loki lo mira largamente. "Finalmente once mil años de tortura han dañado tu mente. Sabes que amo escuchar tu voz mientras gritas. Pero hace cinco mil años que no me complaces con tu voz." Un Chitauri aparece, lanza a los pies de Thanos a una pelirroja. "Mira, tengo un nuevo juguete."

Thanos golpea a Ángela. Loki jala las cadenas, no le importa herirse. El Titán se detiene, mira al desnutrido joven ante él, le dice:

"Necesito espacio, te dejaré ir. Ya no me diviertes." Levanta a Ángela de los cabellos. "Ella va a brindarme placer ahora."

Las cadenas de Loki se abre al liberarlo. Mira al Titán antes de lanzarse contra él, para ser lanzado al suelo con tres golpes, se esfuerza a levantarse, vuelve a atacar. El titán ríe al divertirse. Finalmente da un puñetazo a Loki que lo hace caer inconsciente, ordena:

"Pónganlos en la misma celda."

Los vengadores y Odin ven a Loki y Ángela construir una relación de hermandad a pesar de la situación. Miguel aparece en el escenario. Un de pronto Loki le dice a Ángela:

— Lo haré… —

"¿Qué?"

— Le daré a Thanos lo que quiere. Es seguro que Thor está en Midgard y él va a salvarte. —

"Si Thor es la mitad de lo que me has cantado va a salvarnos a ambos." Loki se fuerza a sonreír.

— Él es el guerrero más grande de Asgard. — Ángela se acerca a su hermano.

"¿Estás seguro? Thanos no dejará nada al azar. Utilizará la piedra de la mente para obligarte."

— Lo sé, lleva intentándolo mucho tiempo. — Él abraza a Ángela. — Todo saldrá bien, te sacaré de aquí. —

Los Chitauri entran, encadenan a Loki, lo sacan jalando. Golpean a Ángela para que no intente algo tonto. Loki es encadenado y el cetro es puesto en su mano, mientras la oscuridad lo cubre dejando una segadora luz azul.

Loki se arrodilla frente a Thanos, el cetro en su mano y vestido para atacar Midgard. Los Vengadores y Odin son testigos de lo ocurrido, con algunas escenas adicionales, como una donde Loki encanta la cuchilla con la que ataca a Thor, deja un mensaje dentro:

"Sálvala Thor, ella es tu verdadera hermana."

Clint está tras Loki, espera órdenes. Loki le dice:

— Todos ustedes serán dignos aliados de Thor. Tú serás uno de sus amigos.

"Soy tu amigo Loki."

— Puede ser así en este momento, pero en cuanto conozcas a Thor, verás que él es mejor y me odiarás.

"Eso no pasará." Loki sonríe:

— Es lo que siempre pasa. Pero no es la razón para llamarte. — Muestra a Clint el arco. — Esto será tu pago. Vienen tiempos oscuros, donde tus habilidades serán fundamentales. Sin embargo, debes tener cuidado maestro arquero. Esta arma está hecha de mi magia y mi magia me ama. Se te considera mi enemigo, alguien que me odia te dejará cuando más la necesites. —

"Siempre seré tu amigo Loki."

— No digas cosas que no puedas cumplir maestro Arquero. —

Hulk golpea a Loki contra el suelo hasta dejarlo inmóvil he irse. Kyo corre tras el gigante, saca su espada dispuesto a cobrar la humillación de su rey. Loki le dice:

— Sálvala… Kyo… ¡Sálvala! —

El Inugami asiente, observa al vengador irse, corre hacia donde puede encontrar a Ángela. Loki se ha quedado solo, ellos creen que está inconsciente, sonríe antes de carcajear.

La imagen cambia por la del juicio, Odin grita y clama, mientras todos alrededor cuchichean. Frigga permanece inmutable, mientras Thor se mantiene en silencio. La voz de Infinito le dice a Loki:

"Ellos te juzgan porque para ellos eres menos que un sirviente, alguien insignificante a comparación de los amigos de Thor. Di mi nombre, clama mi nombre y te sacaré de aquí, mataremos a todos y finalmente serás libre."

Odin dicta sentencia. Loki recibe mil latigazos para ser lanzado a una celda después. Miguel intenta convencerlo de irse, de correr juntos, de tener un nuevo destino. Mientras nadie más va a visitarlo, los guardias pasan y se burlan, pero no hay señales de la familia real. El Infinito le dice la verdad con palabras hirientes, los hechos como golpes funestos y le repite que puede dejar de ser esclavo.

Odin aparece, le dice:

"Te ordeno que le digas a Frigga que ya no es tu madre, rompe su corazón." Loki observa fijamente al anciano. "Los elfos oscuros vendrán, no necesito que mi reina se mezcle con la escoria de Asgard." Odin está por irse y recuerda algo. "Le dirás a los elfos donde encontrarme, los estaré esperando."

— ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

"No te equivoques niño estúpido. Eres un miserable gigante de hielo, menos que nada, una molestia incluso para tu raza, de no ser por mí habrías muerto. Deberías besar mi mano y agradecer tu destino como el perro que eres."

Odin se marcha. El Infinito susurra al oído de Loki:

"Él jamás fue tu padre. Siempre te usó. Jamás te amó."

Los elfos invaden Asgard, Loki cumple las órdenes del rey, pero Odin no estaba ahí para recibir a los invitados, sino Frigga. Un guardia le da la noticia y los espectadores pueden ver su dolor.

Thor aparece para incitarlo a la venganza, para pedirle ayuda cuando jamás lo visitó por estar demasiado ocupado con su amante.

Observan la travesía hasta la muerte de Loki, escuchan a Thor gritar y lamentarse, para dejar a Loki atrás como no valiera la pena porque muerto le es inútil.

Loki abre los ojos, mira a su alrededor, la capa de Thor ondea sobre uno de los elfos muertos, marca la gran victoria del hijo de oro de Asgard. Alguien pone su mano sobre su hombro, voltea para encontrar a Miguel:

"Hermano debemos irnos. Padre aguarda por nosotros."

Loki asiente, lo ha perdido todo por nada, tal vez jamás lo tuvo. Miguel y Trovit lo ayudan a ponerse en pie. Caminan hacia un portal, pero antes de llegar son atacados. El portal se cierra. Miguel usa su fuerza para transportar a Loki a un lugar seguro, le dice:

"Te encontraré hermano."

Ha caído a Asgard, se encuentra a las afueras de la sala del trono. Se disfraza de un guardia, entra a la sala para decirle a Odin:

— Encontramos un cuerpo mi señor. —

"¿Se trata de Thor?"

— No mi rey, es Loki. —

Odin se desploma y las puertas se cierran. La imagen cambia para ver el momento en que Loki intenta detener a Trovit. Los vengadores son testigos de nuevo de lo ocurrido. Todo se vuelve blanco para ser cambiado por una luz cegadora. Loki intenta moverse, pero está encadenado a una plancha de metal, hay alguien moviendo jeringas, tubos y escribiendo algo. Escucha la voz de Dimitri decir:

"Pequeño Loki no puedo decidir si matarte. Tal vez debería borrar tu existencia para siempre. Apartar todo recuerdo de tu vida y mente."

Loki ve la sombra amenazadora, ve el rostro de Dimitri quien sostiene un bisturí. Forcejea contra las ataduras, logra liberar un brazo y golpear a su captor. Se apresura a liberarse, pero un golpe lo hace caer de espaldas.

Dimitri (Midgard) y Loki comienzan a luchar. Dimitri toma una de las jeringas que cayeron, la destapa y clava en el cuello del joven, recibe varios golpes, pero no lo deja ir. El hombre le dice a Loki, quien cae al suelo:

"¿Cómo podría cumplir tu deseo de otra manera? En Asgard nadie te quiere, ellos jamás fueron tu familia. Frigga está muerta, ella pereció pensando que la odiabas. Loki… me pediste una familia, un hogar. Haz tenido varias oportunidades de escapar, de ser acogido en una familia de verdad… pero siempre regresas a Asgard. Cumpliré tu deseo, no importa si eso signifique que deba matarte." Loki murmura al intentar levantarse:

— Thor… Thor… en Asgard… — Dimitri se burla:

"¿Thor? Él no está en Asgard, se encuentra teniendo sexo con su mortal. Él festeja que has muerto y se ha liberado de ti."

— ¡Él vendrá! — Dimitri hace una mueca de dolor por un momento, pero se obliga a recuperar su expresión asesina:

"Él ha encontrado mejores hermanos que tú. Él jamás te amó. Él te sacrificó sin vacilar para ser un héroe; como sacrificó a su madre por su mortal."

— Mientes… —

Dimitri carga a Loki, levanta con una patada la mesa y lo coloca ahí. Le inyecta otra droga. Le acaricia el cabello, le dice con suavidad:

"No miento y eso es lo terrible. Odin jamás pensó en ti como un hijo, te acogió para que fueras la competencia de Thor, siempre obligándote a ir al límite para que su hijo quedara bien. Fueron criados para ser enemigos. Frigga no es inocente, porque ella lo permitió. Thor no es inocente, porque él te cambiaría por una caja de dulces sin pensarlo. Por favor…" Dos lágrimas caen sobre la frente de Loki. "Por favor, te lo suplico… déjame liberarte… se mi rey…"

Dimitri no espera respuesta, inyecta otra droga. Loki vuelve a caer en la oscuridad. El joven abre los ojos, la luz aún está sobre su rostro. Dimitri se escucha alejarse. Se obliga a levantarse, pero le es imposible. Cae de la mesa, se obliga a arrastrarse hasta una pared, poco a poco se pone en pie.

Se obliga a deambular por los pasillos oscuros, logra encontrar la salida. Abre una pesada puerta y sale, para ser golpeado por las brisas árticas y la visión de la nieve interminable. Él sigue adelante, camina hasta que puede trotar y después correr. Llega al mar y se lanza por un acantilado, comienza a nadar hasta llegar a tierra firme, sigue corriendo. Avanza entre ciudades, pueblos, carreteras, campos, bosques, desiertos, montañas y caminos perdidos.

Sigue adelante hasta que no puede más. Hay flores a su alrededor, casas lejanas. Se desploma, alguien lo toma entre brazos, evita su caída, escucha gritos, pero no puede comprender lo que dicen. Intenta pensar en algo, pero nada queda en su mente, sigue intentando, sólo queda una sensación, una frase lejana: "Él vendrá…"

Despierta en la habitación blanca, hay muchos ruidos, siente algo en su piel y su boca. Intenta moverse y arrancar todo aquello. Jaime está ahí, vestido como enfermero, le pide calma y no quitarse los tubos. Donald Blacke entra, mira a su paciente, es seguido por Nani, quien es sacada de la habitación.

Los vengadores ven la progresión rápida de los días, siempre hay alguien en la habitación, mientras Loki tiene la mirada perdida mientras repite como un mantra: "Él vendrá…"

Hay un grito, luego un golpe sonoro. Loki mira al frente, Thanos sonríe antes de darle otro golpe. El titán se burla:

"Tu intento de escape no resultó de nuevo. Esta ocasión te mostraré que no debes seguir intentándolo."

Los vengadores ven al titán golpear y torturar a Loki, hasta que se marcha. Tom se asoma por una esquina, camina de espaldas a la pared. Tony se siente feliz de ver a su amigo. Tom llega hasta Loki, lo libera.

El príncipe de Asgard cae al suelo. Loki mira a quien lo ha liberado, le dice:

— No eres real… ¿qué eres? — Thomas responde:

"No soy real en efecto. Soy el juez."

— ¿El juez?

"Cada reliquia robada tiene en su interior la capacidad de hacer juicios y discernir."

— ¿Qué insinúas?

"Nada. Una de las ocasiones que te rebelaste, Odin nos separó. Él esperaba que fueses más dócil. Durante su encierro en este infierno, me he visto obligado a suplantarle, fingir que soy tú."

— Locuras… —

"No hay tiempo. Odin intenta matarte. Ha puesto en tu interior un parasito que se alimenta de las memorias, la vida y el alma de sus víctimas."

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —

"¿Por qué no?" Loki espera un momento, necesita tiempo para recuperar sus fuerzas. "Él quiere que salves a Thor y va a matarte para obligarte."

Odin da un paso al frente, grita y ruge, pero Loki no puede escucharlo. Thor también lo intenta, pero sigue siendo inútil.

Tom ayuda a Loki a levantarse. Loki pregunta:

— ¿Cómo escaparemos de Thanos? —

"Esto es Asgard. Thor te arrastró hasta aquí, te lanzó a una celda. Odin mandó a torturarte. En ocasiones él viene personalmente, como ahora. Toma la forma de Thanos y abusa de ti."

— Mientes… —

"Tal vez… pero tú lo conoces mejor. Dime que no lo crees capaz."

— Basta de charla y salgamos de aquí. —

Los dos caminan por el pasillo. Se enfrentan a los guardias monstruosos, mientras la imagen de la nave de Thanos es sustituida por los pasillos de oro. Llegan a la sala del trono, donde el Rey Thor los espera. Tom advierte:

"El parasito ha tomado la forma de Thor. Él sabe que por mucho que intentes matar a Thor, tu amor por él no te permite matarlo."

El Rey Thor da un rugido de batalla, toma su martillo y se lanza con rabia contra Loki. Ellos comienzan a luchar. Loki lo hiere, le hace daño, amenaza con matarlo, pero en el último momento no da el golpe definitivo.

Thor intenta abrir las puertas de oro, las cuales parecen de cristal transparente. Las golpea al gritarle a su hermano:

— ¡Son calumnias hermano! ¡Estoy aquí! — Steve intenta calmar a Thor:

— Él no puede escucharte. —

Thomas grita:

"¡Si Thor realmente te amara podría abrir las puertas! ¡Él no vendrá! ¡Se encuentra revolcándose con su mortal, comiendo con sus amigos o borracho en una fiesta! ¡Siempre has estado solo!"

Loki levanta su daga, está por clavarla entre los ojos de su enemigo pero se detiene, da un paso atrás al dejarla caer. Thomas le dice:

"Él jamás fue un buen hermano." Loki voltea a verlo. "Siempre se burlaba de ti junto a sus amigos, te humillaba, rompía sus promesas y al igual que todos jamás tenía tiempo. Siempre había algo más importante. Él te cambió por unos mortales en menos de tres días. Miles de años significaron nada para él."

El Rey Thor golpea en la mandíbula a Loki, lo eleva por los aires, lo hace girar y caer pesadamente. Se burla al poner su pie sobre el cuello del caído:

"Este es su lugar, bajo mi bota."

Loki le da una patada, gira sus piernas y se levanta. Sigue intentando matar al falso Thor sin conseguirlo. Vuelve a caer al suelo, no quiere levantarse, por una vez quiere quedarse ahí. Tom le grita:

"¡Levántate!"

El Rey Thor levanta su martillo, sonríe al dejarlo caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de Loki. Se escuchan tres balazos. Tom sostiene su arma con el cañón humeante. El Rey Thor se desploma de espaldas con tres impactos de bala en la cabeza.

Loki mira a Tom quien se aproxima, le sonríe al decirle:

— Se trata de ti. ¿Cierto? Te mandó a ti. —

"Sí."

El hechicero se obliga a sentarse. Thor sigue intentando abrir las puertas. Thomas saca su teléfono celular.

— ¿Qué quiere? —

"Quiere que sueltes Asgard."

— Caerá… —

"Thanos debía matarte, pero él no lo sabía. Tú pusiste las barreras, tú. Es por eso que cuando tu corazón dudó los elfos oscuros pudieron entrar. Thanos creyó que se trataba de Frigga, por eso la mataron."

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? — Thomas pone su teléfono en manos de Loki:

"Sólo mostrarte la verdad."

Los vengadores y Odin escuchan las palabras de Thor provenir de la grabación:

"¡Jamás he amado a Loki! ¡YO NO LO AMO! "

La voz de Odin continúa, con su revelación:

"Siempre te he odiado Loki, jamás has sido mi hijo y jamás lo serás. Siempre te utilicé para proteger a Thor porque me eres repulsivo. Sólo eres un monstruo."

El teléfono resbala de las manos de Loki. Grita, se arranca las insignias Asgard, arroja sus muñequeras, cualquier cosa que indique que es Asgard. Las paredes comienzan a cuartearse y los pilares a caer.

Miguel y Apolo empujan las puertas, entran corriendo. Toman a Loki al luchar contra él para sacarlo de ese lugar que se derrumba. Thomas los observa antes de desaparecer con una sonrisa.

Los tres logran escapar de Asgard, cruzan el bosque y pueden saltar antes de ser tragados por la oscuridad. En lugar de Asgard ha quedado un agujero negro. Ellos caminan a la cafetería. Sientan a Loki frente a una mesa. Apolo va a servir algo. Miguel se sienta frente a Loki, toma entre sus manos las manos de su hermano al decirle:

"Todo estará bien…"

Los vengadores y Odin pueden ver el reflejo del espejo que está frente a las mesas, tras la barra. No refleja a Miguel con un dragón tatuado, sino al chico que es hermano de Cris; tampoco refleja a Loki príncipe de Asgard, sino a Thomas.

Odin es el primero en despertar, está tendido de espaldas. Se sienta para ver al Infinito tener entre sus brazos a Loki. Su hijo menor se despierta al lanzar alaridos de dolor, ve su cara de sufrimiento, lo escucha suplicar:

— Padre… duele… por favor… — El Infinito le pregunta con calma:

— ¿Me permitirás entrar a tu corazón? — Tom grita al no soportar tanto dolor:

— ¡Lo que sea! —

El Infinito se corta la yema de su dedo pulgar izquierdo. Dibuja un símbolo en la mejilla derecha de Thomas. Los gritos desaparecen, como toda expresión en el rostro del joven y sus ojos dejan de tener tonos verdes.

Tony se despierta, ve que es un adulto. Thor también ha dejado de ser un niño. Todos se levantan. Ven al Infinito sentado cómodamente, mientras acaricia el cabello negro de Loki.

Odin exige:

— ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo! — El Infinito se ríe y burla:

— Tú lo negaste. Lo dejaste morir, lo abandonaste. Es mi hijo ahora. — El Infinito revela la apariencia de Laufey. — En su juicio lo llamaste Laufeyson. Mientras posea el cuerpo de Laufey puedo obligarlo a que me acepte como su padre. Gracias a ti Odin y tu amado hijo Thor, quien evitó que Loki me matara. — Le da un beso en la frente a Tom, le sonríe a Thor al tomar de nuevo la forma de Odin. — Sí muchacho. Debo agradecerte que evitaras que Loki me matara, si lo hubieras dejado no estaría aquí y él no sería mi hijo. Mi amado hijo, el cual haría cualquier cosa por su padre. ¿Cierto Hijo? — Tom responde con un tono monótono:

— Sí, padre. —


	38. Chapter 38: Sin noticias

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dobles a quienes escriben comentarios.

Feliz Navidad a todos y un próspero año nuevo.

Disculpen la tardanza, la escuela ha sido una… y muchas ocasiones llegaba a casa a estudiar y dormir xD. No tengo perdón ni justificación. Pero me disculpo de todos modos.

Vi la película Sing, Ven y Canta. La verdad quiero escribir y espero actualizar más seguido, pero no prometo nada.

lunatex65noestoyloca: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Qué tal te ha ido en estas fiestas? xD por acá la escuela que no deja ni un momento jajajajaja, pero esperemos que el próximo semestre no sea tan pesado o que pueda organizarme mejor. Feliz Navidad ^^ y el que 2017 te traiga más suerte xD

: ^^ Gracias por tu comentario

hackeline83: Gracias por tu comentario. Jajajajaja Sí, ya se la comieron xD Feliz Navidad y Próspero 2017.

^^ Hasta luego

**Sin noticias**

El infinito besa la frente de Tom, le sonríe, mientras Odin grita y se aproxima para atacar al monstruo. Tom abre los ojos, salta frente al infinito y crea una barrera verde. Odin mira al Infinito, quien sonríe autosuficiente.

— Tranquilo mi amado hijo. Recuéstate, duerme un poco, necesito hablar con esta basura.

— Sí, padre. —

Tom se recuesta en el sillón, mantiene una postura rígida, cierra sus ojos. El Infinito se aproxima a Odin. El viejo rey lanza un golpe con toda su fuerza, pero su enemigo detiene su puño con facilidad.

— Teníamos un trato.

— ¿De qué hablas? — El Infinito sonríe al mostrar sus dientes:

— Tu ojo y tu hijo por la sabiduría para gobernar.

— Yo hice el trato como…

— No, fue conmigo. Vi en tus ojos, tu pasado, futuro y presente. ¿Sabes qué vi? — Odin mira a Loki. — Sí, lo has negado como hijo y no me lo puedes dar. —

Odin da un paso atrás para volver a atacar al Infinito, quien se ríe. Le da un puñetazo al rey de Asgard al lanzarlo al suelo. Thor ruge, se lanza con su poder contra el monstruo que quiere quitarle a su hermano, una oleada de energía lo lanza por la ventana.

El Infinito se encuclilla, muestra el ojo de Odin. Le dice:

— Él te recuerda, algo un poco alarmante, pero no puedo permitir que interfieras.

— ¿Vas a matarme?

— No, quiero que veas tu propia obra. —

El Infinito empuja el ojo dentro de la cuenca vacía de Odin. El viejo rey no le va a dar el gusto de ser escuchado gritar. El Infinito sonríe ampliamente, muestra sus dientes, no necesita escuchar los gritos, puede sentir y degustar todo ese sufrimiento. Aleja sus sentimientos, porque de aceptarlos jamás podrá comer el corazón de Loki.

Su mirada se desvía hacia la figura que duerme en el sillón, se olvida de Odin y del mundo. Contempla esa persona delgada, pálida, cubierta de tanto dolor y por segunda vez en su existencia lo sabe, es su hijo y lo ama como si fuese su creación. Hace que Odin grite, lo castiga con saña. Debe alejar ese sentimiento si quiere comer el corazón de Loki.

Los vengadores intentan hacer algo, pero una vez más son presionados por fuerzas invisibles, se sienten pequeños e insignificantes.

El Infinito va hacia Tom, lo despierta con suavidad. Le sonríe al decirle:

— Mi hijo. ¿Harías cualquier cosa por tu padre?

— ¡Sí padre! Cualquier cosa que me pidas. — El Infinito besa la frente de su hijo.

— Mátalos a todos.

— Así se hará padre. —

El Infinito desaparece, para dejar a su hijo hacer su labor. Los Vengadores sienten un escalofrío, ahora sí, Loki va a matarlos.

Tom se levanta, da la espalda a los héroes de la tierra. Se dirige a la ventana, por donde Thor ha caído, extiende sus brazos, con sus manos agarra algo invisible lo cual comienza a jalar y rasgar, la realidad comienza a distorsionarse. Apolo aparece, le grita:

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Todos morirán! — Tom le pregunta:

— ¿Confías en mí hermano?

— Sí. —

Tom asiente al continuar con su trabajo. Arranca ese trozo de realidad, la deja desnuda y abierta a otro universo. Neblina negra emerge del agujero, gruñidos se escuchan. Da un paso hacia aquel terrible mundo. Apolo corre al lado de su hermano, le sonríe, dice:

— Pelearemos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. —

Tom asiente y ambos entran a aquel portal. Jarvis anuncia:

— Señor la inestabilidad dimensional generará un agujero negro en veinte minutos. — Tony se queja:

— ¡Siempre tienen que destruir mi casa! — Steve indica:

— Debemos evacuar a los civiles. — Tony se burla:

— ¿A dónde irán? ¡Hablamos de un mandito hoyo negro! —

Los vengadores están de acuerdo de evacuar, pero Tony quiere quedarse, todo se irá al infierno, al menos quiere tener el mejor lugar.

Tres minutos después, Tom emerge del portal al llevar a cuestas a Apolo. Lo pone sobre el suelo. Da media vuelta para enfrentar al portal, extiende sus brazos al comenzar a recitar el hechizo.

La neblina negra comienza a arremolinarse alrededor del pie derecho de Apolo. Tom toma aquella hebra maligna con su mano izquierda, le dice al enseñarle los dientes:

— Soy tu sacrificio. —

Tony observa como aquella niebla se enrosca en el brazo de Tom, para su horror aquella cosa corta la extremidad del muchacho. La oscuridad se repliega y el soporte de la realidad es renovado, la amenaza ha sido resuelta.

Apolo sacude su cabeza, intenta recuperar la claridad, se sienta sobre el suelo. Ve a Loki, con un salto se levanta. Se acerca a su hermano, intenta tocarlo pero su mano deja de ser sólida, no pensó que su fuerza se terminara tan rápido. Tom está por preguntar, pero el Infinito responde:

— Los dioses del Olimpo están muertos para este mundo. Si él sigue aquí morirá. — Tom voltea a verlo. — Es tu hermano. Si sigues en este mundo él se negará a irse. — Apolo intenta:

— Estaré bien, no lo escuches. — Intenta tomar la mano de Loki, pero le es imposible. — Quédate conmigo, por favor, quédate.

— Si lo amas vendrás conmigo, así él regresará al Olimpo, donde pertenece.

— Hermano, no tienes que ir con él. — Tony trata:

— Vamos a tomar algo y discutir esto con calma. — El Infinito le da una mirada fulminante, antes de que Odin se levante al gritar:

— ¡ÉL ES MI HIJO Y NO IRÁ A NINGINA PARTE! —

Tony no cree lo que ve. El Infinito Sonríe. Apolo sigue intentando convencer a Tom de que se quede. Odin camina hacia su hijo menor, observa que uno de los ojos del pelinegro es verde y el otro de un azul vicioso. Odin grita:

— ¡Eres mi hijo! —

Tom lo observa, tapa uno de los ojos del joven de cabello rubio que ruge frente a él, le parece absurdo. El Infinito lanza a Apolo contra la pared, crea restricciones que le impiden moverse o gritar:

— Él está muy debilitado, no durará mucho. Es momento de irnos. — Tom observa lo que el Infinito ha hecho.

— No.

— ¿No?

— ¡Deja a mi hermano! —

El Infinito esquiva un puñetazo. Sonríe, siempre le ha parecido divertido Loki. Ama su entereza, lo difícil que es. Detiene una patada. Contra ataca al golpear el pecho de su hijo rebelde.

— Siempre me ha gustado esto de ti, mi amado hijo.

— ¡Tú no amas! —

El Infinito advierte que el símbolo en la mejilla de Loki ha sido borrado. Toma la muñeca del joven al asegurar:

— Te haré entrar en razón. —

Tom salta hacia atrás, se libera. Lleva su mano a su mejilla, donde el Infinito trató de escribir algo.

Apolo logra sacar la mordaza de su boca:

— ¡Hermano! ¡Él puede morir! ¡Tú me dijiste que tenía un punto débil aunque no revelaste cuál! —

El Infinito lanza contra Apolo una ráfaga de energía, la cual es detenida por Tom. Odin intenta unirse a la lucha, para darse cuenta que no puede golpear al monstruo que le arrebata a su hijo.

Tom arroja una cuchilla contra el Infinito. El Infinito la toma en el aire y la regresa. El chico respira con dificultad, ha perdido sangre, el daño recibido y la presión ejercida por la energía de su oponente le ha mermado; pero no está dispuesto a ceder.

Tony observa cómo la torre está por irse al infierno de nuevo, arroja el vaso y bebe de la botella. Afortunadamente para la torre la batalla termina abruptamente.

El Infinito captura en un abrazo a Tom, con un rápido movimiento reescribe el símbolo. El joven deja de luchar, corresponde el abrazo al quedarse tranquilo en silencio.

Odin sabe que ha perdido la oportunidad cuando los ojos de Loki vuelven a ser azules. Recuerda las ocasiones que Loki fuera más como Thor, brillante, dorado, de ojos azules; ahora le enferma haberlo pensado.

El Infinito ordena:

— Despídete de tu hermano. Habla a tu madre, dile que estarás conmigo una semana. —

Tom saca su teléfono, marca a Nani, su voz no refleja la carencia de emociones de su semblante:

— ¿Te desperté? Estoy bien. Estoy con papá, él va a llevarme a su casa. Sí, estoy tan feliz. Dijo que podría quedarme por una semana. Sí, regresaré directamente a casa. También te amo. —

Odin intenta hablarle, pero es ignorado. Tom le dice a Apolo:

— No estaré en este mundo. Regresa a casa.

— Me iré, no tienes que irte. Hermano, por favor.

— ¡Silencio! — Apolo muerde su lengua, traga saliva, asiente con la cabeza al murmurar:

— Confío en ti con mi vida. — El Infinito apresura:

— No podemos retrasarnos más. —

Thunder entra por la ventana que rompió Thor, ruge frente al Infinito, está dispuesto a todo. No puede hacer más, porque Tom le grita:

— ¡No permitiré injurias a mi padre Thunder! — El oso da un paso atrás, pero no deja de enseñar los dientes. — Espérame, regresaré a casa. —

Tom pregunta antes de tomar la mano del Infinito:

— ¿Dónde está Trovit?

— Le hace una visita al arquero. — Ambos desaparecen.

Tony se estremece ante las implicaciones de las palabras del Infinito. Thunder camina hacia Apolo, lo ayuda a liberarse. El dios del sol comenta:

— Te ves diferente. — El oso asiente. — Él volverá. El Infinito no quiere matarlo a diferencia de Odin, los Vengadores y Thanos. — Thunder cuestiona:

— ¿Te irás? — Apolo sonríe tristemente:

— Es lo que él quería; pero regresaré. ¿Qué harás tú?

— Luchar. —

Odin reclama al señalar a Odin:

— ¿Qué clase de burla es esta? — Thunder rueda los ojos, saca una globo de nieve, lo rompe y corre hacia el portal. — ¡No escaparás de mí! — Apolo se ríe. — ¿Quién eres?

— Soy el hermano de Loki. —

Apolo se teletransporta, pero en su estado no va lejos, termina en la habitación de abajo, donde Tony tiene otro bar. El millonario casi se ahoga con el trago que pasa por su garganta, tose y se queja, pero ve que alguien más aparece.

Un joven con una larga trenza negra, ojos rojizos, con ropa al parecer hindú, con un pequeño chaleco y múltiples brazaletes, le hace recordar las ilustraciones de los genios de los cuentos de hadas. El recién llegado le dice a Apolo:

— El Infinito puso una inscripción en su corazón aquella noche. Abrió su pecho y lo hizo. ¿Sabes por qué he venido?

— No lo haré.

— Tú eres su hermano rubio de ojos azules, si lo amas lo harás. Lo matarás para liberarlo. —

Apolo atrapa la daga que el otro dios le lanza. No hay más palabras, porque se ha quedado en la habitación junto al mortal. Tony se ríe, pregunta:

— ¿Estás hablando de matar a Tom? — Apolo mira con tristeza a Tony, le dice antes de desaparecer:

— Debo hacerlo… —

El millonario queda solo entre sus botellas de alcohol, abre otra, la bebe con avidez, quiere convencerse que esto ha sido una alucinación.

Los vengadores regresaron cuando todo fue seguro. Odin tuvo que llevar a Thor adentro, después de permanecer fuera de combate por un hechizo.

Barton regresó totalmente destruido cuatro días después. Los Kaiju mataron a su familia mientras él protegía el pueblo cercano a la granja.

Odin decidió volver a Asgard el noveno día al no existir señal de regreso de Loki.

Tony sigue borracho, todo empeoró, cuando Jarvis le dijo que se produjo una contradicción en su memoria. Jarvis recordaba los videos, las visitar de Tom y sus amigos, pero en las grabaciones nada pasó. Tony vio los videos de Tom, jamás salió en alguno o estuvo en Las Vegas. Paris y Arizona salen en la entrevista al dueño de la tienda de Comic, en el final de la serie que los chicos hacían; mientras Tony supuestamente estaba con una modelo en un hotel en Nueva York.

La falta de noticias mata a Tony, necesita saber. Lo peor es que su competidor, el patético de Justin Hammer ha anunciado una nueva línea de armamento, un renacer de su compañía y todos parecen amarlo, incluso Pepper se muestra impresionada por los avances tecnológicos.

Un mes después en mitad de Central Park se reporta un disturbio, Thor causa problemas. Los vengadores ven al dios residente, quien está comiendo en la cocina. En el lugar encuentran a alguien casi igual a Thor; sólo que viste diferente, su cabello es castaño y lleva dos hachas con las cuales intenta defenderse.

Los vengadores logran convencerlos que Ravenna no los ha enviado. El hombre se presenta:

— Soy Eric el cazador, mi misión es escoltar a Snow White para enfrentar a Ravenna. — Steve pide:

— ¿Puedes contarnos tu historia en la Torre? — Tony dice en tono burlón:

— Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras, tenemos mucho espacio. — Natasha asegura:

— Tenemos muchos recursos, podemos ayudarte a encontrar a Snow White. —

Eric acepta la invitación. Tony sonríe tras la máscara, cree que Tom se presentará pronto, como en las ocasiones anteriores.


	39. Chapter 39:El vampiro, el cazador y

**La alerta de Angustia termina, estos capítulos ya no serán tan pesados con los dos anteriores.**

**Feliz día de Reyes a todos y todas. Espero que los Reyes les traigan lo que les han pedido. **

**Gracias por seguir leyendo ^^ dobles a quienes dejan comentarios.**

**lunatex65noestoyloca: Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo. Espero que este día de Reyes te la pases genial. ^^ Que las estrellitas felices te sonrían ^^**

**El vampiro, el cazador y Snow White**

Eric comienza a relatar a los héroes de la tierra su historia, como fue parte del ejército de la reina de hielo, luego se convirtió en un cazador al creer a su amor muerto, la manera en que Ravenna lo engañó para matar a la princesa Snow White, la forma en que aparentemente ganaron. El regreso del espejo encantado y la historia de Jötunheim. Al escuchar el nombre Thor indaga:

— ¿Jötunheim? ¿Conoces a los gigantes de hielo? — Eric se burla:

— ¿Gigantes de hielo? Es una tontería, son como todos, pero viven entre la nieve. — Natasha hace que regresen a la cuestión:

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Jötunheim con el espejo? — Eric responde:

— El oráculo dice que sólo Snow White puede romper el espejo. La reina Snow White fue afectada por el espejo al intentar destruirlo, su poder comenzó a corromperla. El oráculo dijo que Snow White estaba en Jötunheim, la nieve blanca de Jötunheim podría destruir aquella maldición. — Toma un sorbo de cerveza.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Thor indaga con interés. Eric continúa:

— Mi amor, un grupo de valientes guerreros y yo emprendimos el viaje a las montañas de Jötunheim. En el viaje nos enteramos que Snow White es la joya más preciada de Jötunheim, por ello desde siempre se le había mantenido en un templo, para que permaneciera inmaculada. —

Eric sonríe de buena gana, como si recordara los mejores momentos de su vida. Tony lo saca de su ensoñación:

— ¿Ella era fea y gorda? — Eric se ríe de buena gana, sigue contando:

— Entramos a la ciudad amurallada pasando como comerciantes, los guardias nos veían fijamente como si supieran nuestras intenciones. No fue difícil encontrar el templo ni ver por primera vez a Snow White. El templo abría sus puertas por cinco horas al día, en las cuales recibía peticiones y las alabanzas de los pobladores; pero nadie podía verla, siempre estaba tras un tapiz y sólo se escuchaba su voz respondiendo. — Tony conjetura:

— Ya sé, es vieja. — Eric sigue:

— Esa noche entramos, no había guardias ni defensas, todo fue demasiado fácil. Ella estaba junto al lago, entre lirios blancos. Ella volteó a vernos, su larga trenza negra era ondeada por el viento, su piel blanca parecía brillar por la luz de la luna, sus ojos verdes refulgían como si fuese un ser mágico. Mi amor la golpeó y ella no opuso resistencia. — Natasha interroga:

— ¿Fue una trampa? — Eric toma otro trago de cerveza al asentir:

— Las alarmas sonaron cuando estábamos lejos, al amanecer. Cuando estuvimos lejos quitamos la manta que cubría la celda de Snow White, para revelar que había escapado. Ella salió sin abrir la puerta o hacer ruido. Comenzamos a discutir. Ella se reía de nosotros sobre, se burlaba, nos dio las gracias por liberarla y desapareció de nuevo. —

Thor sonríe tristemente, pregunta:

— ¿Era una bromista? — Eric sonríe feliz, al recordarlo:

— Lo es. Ella no iba con nosotros, pero siempre aparecía para salvarnos, cuando no teníamos alimentos, de los ladrones, de las bestias y Ravenna. Sospechaba que ella podía usar magia, porque jamás la vi luchar o llevar pertenecías. Le sugerí unirse a nosotros, así la protegeríamos. Ella se rio de mí, me dijo que hacia lo que quería y podía defenderse sola. —

Eric toma más cerveza, guarda silencio al recordar la sonrisa traviesa de Snow White, sus ojos verdes brillantes y sus suaves rasgos. Bruce se adelanta con la cuestión:

— ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? — Eric se inclina hacia adelante, su voz ya no muestra felicidad o nostalgia:

— Queríamos llegar lo antes posible al castillo de Ravenna. Nos llegaron noticias sobre la Reina Snow White, ella empeoraba, moriría pronto si la nieve blanca de Jötunheim no se enfrentaba a Ravenna. Yo sabía que ella nos seguiría, fui arrogante, orgulloso, tonto, presuntuoso, idiota… fui un estúpido. Ella apareció antes que tomáramos el camino, intentó convencerme, me advirtió que era una trampa, me lo pidió mirándome a los ojos, casi podía escuchar su súplica. Le grité… — Aprieta el vaso. — La llamé cobarde, le exigí conocer su lugar en la batalla y dejar de esconderse. Me llamó tonto y se apartó de nuestro camino. —

Thor siente el malestar llenar su estómago.

— Ravenna nos esperaba, caminamos a nuestra muerte. Intentamos luchar, pero a diferencia de antes, la bruja era más fuerte. Seriamos asesinados, pero Snow White apareció, comenzó a pelear contra Ravenna, mientras formaba un puente de hielo para que escapáramos. Fuimos una carga. Ravenna tomó por el cuello a Snow White, el puente se derrumbó e invocó una puerta mágica. — Eric siente su boca secarse. — Ravenna apuñaló a Snow White antes de dejarla caer al vacío. —

Thor se estremece, un trueno hace retumbar las paredes y resuena por toda la ciudad. Eric sigue al mirar sus manos:

— Había jurado protegerla. Le dije que la protegería. Estaba seguro que podría hacerlo. Me lancé tras ella. Ese lugar era horrible, frío, enorme, silencioso, muerto, no tenía control de mi cuerpo, me sentía morir mientras caía. —

Tony da un largo trago a su bebida al recordar el incidente que le causa pesadillas.

— Snow White me llamó tonto, mientras con su toque hacia menos terrible ese lugar. Yo… — Traga saliva. — Ella hizo algo y aparecí en este mundo. — Se levanta con un salto. — Ella está ahí afuera, herida y es mi culpa. — Natasha vuelve a decir:

— Vamos a encontrarla, conocemos este mundo y tenemos los recursos. — Eric niega:

— Ella es diferente. — Mira a la pelirroja. — Es magia pura. No van a encontrarla si ella no lo quiere. — Deja el vaso sobre la mesita. — Gracias por su hospitalidad, pero debo ir a rescatar a Snow White. — Thor se levanta al decir:

— Voy a ayudarte en esta épica aventura. —

Eric ve como los héroes comienzan a planear y a repartirse sectores, mientras pierden el tiempo conversando. Él se escapa, sale a la calle y comienza a buscar.

Tres horas después, Jarvis anuncia a los vengadores quienes siguen discutiendo sus estrategias:

— Señor, su invitado ha regresado con un invitado más. — Tony responde:

— Déjalos subir. —

Los vengadores observan el ascensor.

Eric aparece cargando a Tom sobre su hombro, como si fuera un costal de papas. Tom está vestido con un traje sastre de tres piezas, lleva bufanda, lentes y el cabello peinado de lado, pregunta con hastío:

— ¿Ya llegamos? —

Tony se alegra de ver a Tom completo, tiene ambos brazos, es como si aquella noche hubiera sido una alucinación por estar borracho.

Eric tiene la intención de dejarlo caer como si fuese un costal. Tom gira en el viento, se coloca de pie sobre la cabeza del cazador, se inclina al decir:

— Te he permitido cargarme hasta aquí, ahora me dirás por qué y cómo me estabas siguiendo. — Eric insiste:

— Deja de fingir, sé que eres Snow White. — Tom levanta su mano, muestra su palma:

— Primero debo cumplir con mi misión, antes de seguir jugando. — Eric comenta:

— Me dijiste que me dirías por qué te dejaste capturar.

— No puedes entrar a la torre de los vengadores sin ser invitado. Bueno, puedes, pero son problemas para los cuales no tengo tiempo hoy. Soy una persona ocupada, como para perder el tiempo jugando con héroes.

— Snow White, ¿qué clase de juego es este?

— Me llamo Thomas Hiddleston, podrías aprenderlo. Si te es difícil llámame Tom.

— Ambos sabemos que no es tu nombre. En Jötunheim sólo los más allegados saben los nombres reales, no van diciéndolo tan fácil. —

Thomas rueda los ojos, camina hacia Tony, quien sigue bebiendo. Saca un sobre de su bolcillo, lo entrega al millonario al decir:

— El señor Hammer lo invita a participar en la gran exposición de ciencia, la cual se desarrollará el siguiente mes. Encontrará toda la información dentro. — Tony escupe:

— Trabajas para Hammer.

— Sólo soy el chico de los recados, alguien prestando un servicio subrogado. —

Tony intenta levantarse, pero está demasiado borracho. Le dice:

— Trabaja para mí.

— Debe hablar con mi jefe. —

Tom deja de hablar con Tony, centra su atención sobre Eric. Ignora a Thor y esquiva los intentos del príncipe de oro por abrazarlo. Se pone frente a Eric, exige:

— Respuestas, ahora.

— Soy Eric, el cazador. — Tom sigue mirándolo fijamente. — Tú eres Snow White. — No hay reconocimiento. — Ravenna, luchaste contra ella y esa bruja te lanzó al vacío. — Sólo Eric ve la rigidez fugas en los hombros de Tom. — Después aparecí aquí. — Tom levanta su ceja izquierda al cuestionar:

— ¿Crees que soy Snow White? ¿Una mujer?

— Sí, una dama. —

Tom carcajea casi histéricamente. Eric permanece firme. El joven deja de reír, cuestiona:

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— Sí.

— Lo que dices es algo sin sentido, una locura. —

Eric se aproxima, toma entre sus manos callosas el rostro del muchacho, lo mira directamente a los ojos al afirmar:

— Ravenna te hizo algo, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Tu magia luchando contra otra. —

Tom le da un manotazo al cazador, da un salto hacia atrás. Se burla:

— No conozco a Ravenna y mi vida no es tu asunto.

— Pero Snow…

— Me llamo Tom. —

Tom se recarga en uno de los ventanales, sonríe, extiende sus brazos dice antes de dejarse caer:

— Ven si tienes valor. —

Thor grita al ver a su hermano dejarse caer al abismo. Eric rompe el cristal con su hacha al dejarse caer, no está dispuesto a fallar de nuevo.

Tom deja de ser invisible junto a la ventana, observa al cazador desplomarse. Se quita la bufanda, la extiende al hacerla separarse en hilos, los cuales detienen la caída de Eric. Jala la cuerda improvisada. Thor se aproxima a su hermano. Tony intenta acercarse, pero está muy borracho para permanecer en pie.

Eric acepta la mano de aquel extraño joven, sonríe con autosuficiencia. Tom cuestiona:

— ¿Ella es tan importante? — Eric responde sin vacilar:

— Es. — Tom regresa su bufanda a su cuello, comenta:

— No sé si eres estúpido, demente o valiente. No debería considerar tus acciones ni premiarlas. Sin embargo has demostrado tener valor. Escucharé una petición.

— Ayúdame a encontrar a Snow White si tú no eres ella. — Tom rueda los ojos.

— Bien. — Saca su teléfono, la figurilla de Dead Pool se mueve de un lado al otro. — Haré unas llamadas y sabremos algo. —

Eric asiente. Thor se aproxima, se siente feliz de ver a su hermano, intenta abrazarlo, pero Loki lo esquiva.

— Apolo, estoy bien. ¿Recuerdas lo que me comentaste? Sí, la chica que encontraste ayer. No se trata de mí. Sí. ¿Mal? Mañana por la noche. Nos veremos mañana por la noche. Apolo… ¡Apolo! Mejor. Sí, después de la presentación de Hammer. Hasta mañana. No necesito jurar por algo tan estúpido. —

Eric se divierte al ver a Tom esquivar a Thor. El joven lo mira, se aproxima al decirle:

— Apolo la tiene. Él la vio caer y la llevó con Esculapio para su atención médica. — Eric se queja:

— ¿Por qué no puede ser ahora? — Tom comenta:

— Apolo es un dios muerto.

— ¿No comprendo?

— Los dioses muertos ya no tienen creyentes, por ello su estancia en este mundo es corta. Si ellos intentan permanecer más tiempo desaparecerían y morirían. — Eric sigue sin entender. — Él no puede venir a este mundo hasta que recupere su fuerza vital. Tampoco puede traer a tu chica antes.

— No es mi chica.

— ¿Quisieras?

— Estoy casado, viudo… es complicado. —

Tom sonríe al evitar a Thor quien cae tras el sillón.

— Hubo una Ravenna en este mundo. — Eric y los vengadores ven a Tom. — Hace mucho tiempo, según los registros de Nagasaki. — Un holograma aparece frente a él, donde se ve una cascada y tras ella un espejo dorado. Erik grita:

— ¡El espejo!

— Lo temía.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Tom narra:

— Hace mucho tiempo, una hechicera quiso ser la reina del mundo. Preguntaba a su espejo si había alguien más hermosa que ella, el espejo siempre respondía que sí, pero jamás le decía quién. Ravenna preguntó al espejo si algún hechicero interfería con su poder. El objeto le respondió: "El rey de Nagasaki." — Eric cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasó?

— La maldad de Ravenna la llevó a las islas, donde comenzó a buscar al Viejo Rey de Nagasaki. Ella no podía encontrar la ciudad, decidió obligarlo a enfrentarla. —

El teléfono suena. Tom deja de contar para contestar con una sonrisa:

— ¡Don! Me alegra escucharte. ¿Ayer? Estuve fuera del área de servicio. Ya sabes, mi padre no vive donde exista señal. ¿Tienes tiempo?… Me llamas justo a tiempo, tengo la tarde libre. Voy para allá. —

Tom cuelga, mira a Eric, le asegura:

— Tengo un compromiso importante. — Eric se aproxima:

— Aún no me dices cómo derrotaron a Ravenna. — Tom rueda los ojos:

— Ellos pelearon y él la selló en esa cascada.

— ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Por qué ahí? — Ambos se miran desafiantemente, de fondo se escucha a Thor llamando a su hermano y Tony balbuceando. Tom comenta:

— No lo sé. Se me hace tarde y no perderé más tiempo. —

Apolo entra de pronto por la ventana rota, levanta sus brazos al deslizarse sobre el suelo, sonríe al decir:

— ¡Soy Apolo Dios del Sol de los Griegos! — Hay explosiones de fuegos artificiales con la forma de soles. Deja su pose, toma las manos de Tom para decir a toda velocidad. — Hermano, quiero que conozcas a mi novia, tenemos que ir.

— ¿Ahora? — Apolo suelta las manos de Tom, comienza a gesticular y mover los brazos:

— No, claro que no, esta noche, tienes que estar más que presentable. ¡Vamos a conocer a toda su familia! Quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas.

— ¿Te vas a casar?

— Ella es el amor de mi existencia.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — Apolo se ríe:

— Claro que sí, no pienso comprometerme aún, pero quiero que la conozcas. Vendré por ti a las ocho.

— Apolo, no deberías ir más despacio.

— ¡Despacio! Quería presentártela antes, pero pasó lo que sabes.

— No tengo idea.

— Mi familia está incompleta sin ti, hermano. — Tom sonríe, mientras disfruta el calor de la declaración. — Vendré por ti. —

Apolo desaparece entre brillos dorados. Eric cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasó? — Tom sonríe:

— Una tormenta solar. — Mira su reloj de pulso. — También debo irme.

— No. —

Thor no puede decir algo más, porque su hermano ha desaparecido ante sus ojos. Eric sonríe al divertirle la situación.

Eric decide salir de nuevo a buscar al muchacho, camina a las escaleras, pero antes de llegar se da cuenta que los héroes lo siguen con unos pasos de distancia. Voltea a verlos, piensa en decir algo, pero deshecha la idea.

Tony no puede seguirlos, porque se encuentra muy borracho. Mira la invitación, se dice que debe impresionar en la dichosa copia de su propia feria, pero no se quejará, va a ponerse muy guapo, para arruinarle la conferencia a Hammer.

Eric camina por las calles, por momento percibe el rastro de Snow White en el aire, pero cuando los héroes se acercan este desaparece.

Tom se encuentra con Donald en un restaurant, ellos hablan y comparten el momento. Ve al cazador y a los vengadores pasar por la calle, al mirar por el ventanal.

Tony no quiere ser sobrio, odia la resaca, pero si desea arruinar la conferencia de Hammer debe estar sobrio, para que el pequeño malnacido no intente desacreditarlo por ebrio, a pesar que su pensamiento es más brillante que el de aquel idiota cuando está borracho.

Los momentos agradables con Donald no suelen durar, porque el teléfono suena y una emergencia llega. El médico sale corriendo para salvar a un desconocido. Siempre corriendo, jamás mira a su alrededor.

Tom da una última mirada a la ensalada, suspira, no tiene hambre. Observa el plato y lugar vacío de Donald, levanta su mano, pide la cuenta, paga y sale. Debe prepararse para la conferencia de Hammer, que será más una demostración de armamento a nivel nacional.

Tony toma su décima taza de café, mira su colección de relojes, busca el que combine con su traje de diseñador. La cafetera ya tiene lista su onceaba taza de café. Bruce le sonríe, al felicitar:

— Es bueno verte sobrio.

— Quiero ver a un amigo.

— ¿Hablas de Thomas?

— Sí, debo saber. —

Bruce sabe cuán obsesivo puede ser Tony, asiente, se marcha sin decir más.

Tony toma otra taza de café. Jarvis le informa:

— Señor, la conferencia comenzará en quince minutos. — Tony toma el resto del café, se coloca su traje nuevo para salir volando.

Justin Hammer se siente feliz. Desde que hizo ese torneo de RoboBatallas ha descubierto tanto talento, incluso una joya: Thomas. Los adelantos que el muchacho tenía bajo su manga, tantas máquinas maravillosas, ideas y materiales nuevos. Aún no puede creer que aceptara trabajar para él, como un consultor externo. Si es sincero, espera que Thomas lo traicione o le haga saber que no era fácil, como parecía; pero ha decidido empujar esos pensamientos preocupantes al fondo de su mente.

Las cámaras están sobre él, entra al escenario, saluda con una sonrisa. Él es el amo ahora, el mago que tiene el poder, el sabio con las respuestas. Toma el micrófono, muestra con alegría los datos, las fotos y videos de las victorias que ha tenido el grupo que ha usado sus armas, cada victoria en diferentes partes del mundo contra los Kaiju.

Responde preguntas y promete que la siguiente presentación será estupenda. Thomas está ataviado con el exoesqueleto, el cual se ve sobre la ropa, lleva un casco que distorsiona su voz. La presentación es interrumpida por la espectacular entrada de Tony Stark, quien ha pensado que aterrizar en mitad del escenario es lo adecuado.

Tony mira al redor, es el centro de atención como debe ser, encara a Hammer:

— ¿Qué es esta ocasión Justin? ¿Intentas copiar mi traje? — Hammer se ríe:

— Tony, Tony, este es mi show. ¿Por qué no te sientas y observas?

— Mejor, tu nuevo juguete contra mi armadura. — Hammer sonríe, porque ha esperado por esto durante mucho tiempo.

— Hecho. — Dice al público. — Les prometí una maravillosa presentación. —

Thomas camina hacia el escenario, se aproxima a Hammer al decir:

— Debo recomendar seguir con el programa, señor. — Tony se burla:

— ¿Tienes miedo? — Thomas responde:

— Sería un encuentro desventajoso.

— Porque yo soy el mejor.

— Por tres cuestiones, la primera usted no se encuentra en condiciones óptimas, este armamento fue diseñado para combatir a los Kaiju y…

— No pongas excusas. —

Hammer disfruta no ser él quien enfrenta a Tony, él conoce la tercera razón, pero va a utilizarla contra su rival. Tony sonríe confiado, sin saber que se ha puesto la soga.

Tony tiene dificultades para fijar el objetivo, porque este se mueve con gran facilidad. Hammer comienza a dar la descripción del producto:

— El nuevo exoesqueleto, permite al usuario tener mayor velocidad y agilidad. Los nano robots integrados permiten tener mayor fuera, eficiencia y durabilidad. —

Hammer disfruta de esto, los agiles movimientos de Thomas, hacen ver a Tony lento y torpe; porque, Thomas es más hábil que un gimnasta olímpico y Tony tiene una resaca descomunal.

Jarvis intenta advertirle a Tony, pero el dolor de cabeza le hace ordenar a Jarvis que guarde silencio.

Thomas se dedica a esquivar los golpes de Tony. Saca su arma, apunta, dispara de manera precisa, todos los disparos aciertan a puntos vitales.

Tony instintivamente dispara. El joven salta al girar esquivando los rayos de luz; pero los pilares no tienen la misma suerte.

Tony está harto, quiere terminar con esto y volver a casa, no se percata que las balas eran de pintura, que su oponente no tiene una armadura o chaleco antibalas o que el techo se tambalea. El vengador dispara, su vista sigue algo nublosa.

Hammer sonríe como un depredador. Si el disparo sigue su curso, inocentes saldrán heridos. Thomas se interpone entre el ataque y los espectadores.

Las cámaras captan toda la acción, el usuario del exoesqueleto es lanzado fuera del escenario, se desploma a los pies de una reportera, el casco está roto, deja ver a un joven de no más de diecisiete años. Las cámaras captan las precarias medidas de seguridad y Hammer sonríe. Al inicio se dijo que el usuario no traería protecciones la demostración sería de velocidad, disparar con proyectiles de pintura a objetivos en movimiento y medir la eficiencia.

El techo cruje al dejar caer una pesada loza. Thomas se levanta, pone sus brazos en alto, sostiene el trozo de techo, al ordenar:

— Salgan. —

Hammer no se quedó a ver que todos salieran, él fue uno de los primeros en estar afuera, puso su cara de aflicción, mientras daba entrevistas manchando a Tony.

Muchos pensarían que fue un rotundo desastre, pero no es así, los enemigos de Tony se unieron, para que los medios tacharan a los Vengadores como un peligro.

Tony mira a su alrededor, ayuda a Thomas a sostener el techo, cuando todos han salido, toma al chico y saca a ambos volando. Se dirigió a la torre, mientras maldice el Sol y su terrible idea de salir aún medio ebrio y con resaca.

Tony deja a Thomas en el ala médica, decide dejar a los buenos médicos encargarse, debe ir a quitarse el traje y conseguir algo para el dolor de cabeza. El millonario no mira atrás, está centrado en su objetivo, no atiende el llamado de los médicos, la alarma de incendio o las advertencias de Jarvis.

El personal médico escapa, los sistemas contra incendios se activan pero no pueden apagar las llamas verdes. Thor es el primero en llegar, cuando sintió la explosión de magia de su hermano, esa sensación familiar y que extrañaba.

No le extrañó ver las flamas extenderse de manera eficaz por los pisos de la torre. La mitad ya se encontraba incendiada. Tony comenzó a ladrar órdenes, quería ese fuego apagado, para evitar que su hermosa torre siguiera recibiendo daño. Thor le dice:

— No funcionará amigo. Es fuego mágico, sólo el mago puede apagarlo o un poder superior.

— Llama la lluvia, haz una danza, ¡Haz algo Thor! —

La lluvia alimenta las llamas, las cuales avanzan con mayor celeridad. Apolo aparece, su sonrisa se borra de inmediato al ver las flamas verdes abrazando las paredes. El dios del sol mira al dios del trueno, espera que el vengador haga algo útil. Thor no sabe cómo manejar esto, Loki recibió educación mágica a temprana edad, no había razón para que explotara como los magos no entrenados.

Apolo pone las manos al frente, sonríe, habla con las llamas:

— Estoy aquí, trata de calmarte. — Da un paso al frente, las llamas se agitan al volverse más violentas. — Está bien, no me hará daño. — Pone una mano sobre las flamas. — Confío en ti mi querido hermano. — Sigue diciendo en tono tranquilizador. — Yo soy tu hermano de rubio cabello y ojos azules, ¿recuerdas? Tú me lo dijiste hace dos semanas. ¿Recuerdas? — Las flamas comienzan a retroceder. — Me contaste que soñabas que tenías un hermano, un hermano mayor, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, no podías ver su rostro, pero ustedes jugaban, reían, luchaban juntos. Confesaste que seguías esperando, pero al verme, porque yo te amo por lo que eres, sabías que era yo. ¿Lo recuerdas? —

Las flamas forman un corredor para permitir a Apolo entrar al ascensor. Los números pasan de manera rápida.

— ¿Recuerdas a Adam? — Las llamas se mueven. — Lo traeré, juntos vamos a ir a verte. —

Apolo conjura un círculo mágico, salta y entra a otro mundo, sale corriendo al jalar a alguien. Thor se sorprende al ver una versión diferente de su hermano, con camisa desabotonada, cabello revuelto, una expresión descorazonada y colmillos. Tony se queja:

— ¿Es una puta invasión? — Adam se queja:

— ¿Estás siendo serio? — Apolo lo jala al ascensor. — Es la tercera ocasión en esta semana. Tengo una vida, además terminaré gordo. ¡Más gordo que Santa Claus! — Apolo mira fijamente al vampiro:

— Volverás a tu patética existencia, cuando esto termine. —

Adam suspira, al señalar:

— Al menos yo vivo mi depresión sin interrumpir a alguien más. —

Thor y Tony se meten al ascensor. El millonario pregunta:

— ¿Qué se supone que eres?

— Soy un vampiro. — Tony comenta:

— No existe esa clase de cosas.

— Puedes ver que soy de otra dimensión. Este idiota me secuestra para que evite que su hermano explote. — Adam mira maliciosamente a Apolo, quien se centra en mirar los botones de los pisos parpadear sin orden. — Un hermano que no tiene salvación. — Thor grita:

— ¿Qué has dicho criatura? — Adam sonríe al mostrar sus dientes:

— El hermanito de Apolo es un no muerto. Es uno de los más viejos que he conocido, aunque su sangre es joven y vibrante. — Apolo asegura:

— Voy a salvarlo, sólo necesito tiempo. — Adam niega:

— Si su fuerza vital sigue siendo drenada, no pasará más de un año para asistir a su funeral.

— Lo salvaré.

— ¡Vamos! Tienes que aceptarlo. Tú sabes lo que él es. — Apolo con un movimiento rápido toma del cuello a Adam con una mano, lo levanta al amenazar:

— No lo digas. — Adam sonríe, mira directamente al dios del sol:

— Tú lo sabes. — Acusa. — No quieres aceptarlo.

— ¡Cállate! — Adam lo dice, porque puede:

— Es un Shinigami. Negarlo no va a cambiarlo. — Apolo lo suelta, le da la espalda al repetirse:

— No, él no lo es. —

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, la bahía médica está inundada por el fuego. Adam sigue a Apolo, sabe que puede atormentarlo un poco más:

— ¿Sabes lo que le pasa un Shinigami cuando muere? — Thor pregunta:

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Muere, no es una muerte con regreso, todo su ser desaparece. Se desvanece en la oscuridad para siempre. —

Thor odia cuán satisfecha parece esta criatura. Apolo niega al decir:

— Encontraré la manera de salvarlo. —

Apolo toca a la puerta del cubículo donde se encuentra Thomas, las flamas dejan libre la entrada. Él entra, saluda alegremente:

— He llegado. Adam me acompaña. —

Thomas no puede moverse, sabe que si lo intenta no podrá seguir deteniendo la explosión que se gesta dentro de él. Apolo avanza con pasos largos, acaricia la frente de su hermano, alisa su cabello, le susurra:

— Está bien, no temas. — Adam rueda los ojos, camina hasta ponerse junto a la camilla, le dice a Apolo:

— Necesito un poco de espacio. — Apolo se aparta de mala gana. Adam mira a Thomas, sonríe al mostrar los colmillos le dice:

— Sabes cómo es, esto va a dolerte y mucho. — Tom asiente. — Listo o no, aquí voy. —

Adam toma entre sus brazos a Tom, descubre aquel cuello pálido y hunde sus colmillos. Tom se extrémese, aprieta los dientes, cierra los ojos, va a resistir. Apolo no puede mirar, sabe cuánto duele. Las llamas se apagan conforme Adam roba la vida de Thomas.

Thor quiere liberar a su hermano, arrancar a esa criatura maligna y llevar a Loki a Asgard donde conocerán como arreglarlo. Pero no conoce de magia y se da cuenta por qué permanece inmóvil observando. Porque si es cierto, si Loki explota todo su poder por no saber usarlo, Midgard será totalmente destruido. Odia la molesta sensación viciosa que se anida en su pecho, no quiere aceptarlo. Está dispuesto a permitir que Loki sea herido si puede ahorrar sufrimiento a los mortales.

Tony le pregunta a Apolo:

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué le hace? — Apolo dice:

— Mi hermano es magia, su poder fluye por su cuerpo. Ese caudal vital debe ser drenado para evitar que se derrame.

— ¿Su sangre? — Apolo no responde. — ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Es como las sanguijuelas! ¡Ya sabes! Cuando te ponen sanguijuelas. — Tony recuerda la otra cuestión importante. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Tom no es mi amigo? — Apolo mira a Tony con lástima:

— Odin lo hizo. El parasito destruyó los recuerdos de mi hermano, pero su magia se vio afectada. Perdió su equilibrio, por ello hizo una explosión, borró esos hechos que él no recuerda. Ustedes no se conocieron, jamás te quedaste sin batería y no entraste a la cafetería, jamás. Ustedes se conocieron hoy, lo que hiciste hoy será como él te conozca. — Apolo sonríe. — Espero que hicieras una buena impresión. —

Tony sabe que ha hecho la peor impresión posible, al menos no cagó dentro de su traje.

Adam se aparta de Thomas, ellos intercambian unas palabras que nadie más escucha. Apolo entra al poner una sonrisa en su cara:

— Hermano, llevaré a Adam a casa. ¿Me esperarás un minuto? No tardaré. — Tom asiente, está muy débil para moverse. — Mira lo que traje. — Apolo saca a Thunder, lo entrega a Thomas. — Él va a defenderte de los malvados vengadores mientras regreso. —

Tom sonríe al abrazar a Thunder. Adam da un último gesto de despedida, antes de entrar al portal que Apolo ha creado en la pared. Thor sabe que esta es su oportunidad y no va a desaprovecharla, entra con premura, aborda a su hermano:

— Loki, ¿me recuerdas? — Thomas mira a Thor, responde con voz ronca:

— Eres Thor… — El dios del trueno sonríe como si hubiera recibido el premio mayor. — uno de los malvados vengadores. — Thor ruge:

— ¡No! ¡Somos héroes no malvados! —

Instintivamente Tom se aleja, no está en condiciones para entrar en una pelea. Thor siente su ira drenarse, balbucea al intentar disculparse. Extiende su mano para llegar a Loki, pero este se aleja más. Da un paso, pero Thunder toma su forma de oso gigante, le ruge a Thor al proteger con su cuerpo a Thomas. Thunder va a perder el relleno por proteger a su niño especial de cualquiera.

Thor y Thunder esgrimen sus martillos, dispuestos para la batalla. Apolo aparece, mira a ambos combatientes, levanta las manos al preguntar:

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? — Thunder ruge, cosa no muy diferente a lo que hace Thor.

El vengador se abalanza contra Apolo, acusa entre dientes:

— Bellaco, has envenenado el corazón de mi hermano con calumnias. — Apolo sonríe:

— Él es mi hermano ahora. — Thor intenta golpear a Apolo, pero el martillo desintegra una ilusión. — ¿Por qué tanto interés ahora? ¿Estás celoso porque él conocerá a mi novia y no a la tuya? — Ríe para burlarse después. — Que tonto soy, lo olvidé, ya rompiste con ella.

— Silencio víbora pendenciera.

— Yo he conocido a todas sus novias, como él ha conocido a las mías. Es una tradición. ¿Qué hiciste cuándo él te dijo que visitaría a tu mortal? Te enojaste. ¿Qué hiciste cuando él quería que conocieras a su prometida? Estabas tomando y revolcándote con mujerzuelas.

— ¡Calumnias! —

Apolo carcajea, se dobla de la risa para desconcierto de Thor y Tony. El millonario comenta:

— Ya se le fueron todas las cabras al monte. —

El dios del sol le revela a Thor:

— Mi hermano siempre estuvo sólo en Asgard, cuando tus amigos y tú lo llevaban a sus aventuras era para que resolviera sus problemas, para salvar sus inútiles culos.

— ¡Soy un héroe!

— ¡Pero yo soy su hermano! ¡Tú jamás estuviste! ¡Siempre estabas embriagándote y con rameras! ¡Siempre en compañía de tus amigos!

— ¡Nosotros reímos juntos, lloramos, jugamos y luchamos juntos! — Apolo se burla:

— Eso no es cierto, salieron a cazar unas ocasiones, lo arrastraste para ser la burla de tus amigos.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Sabes nada de nosotros!

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Era Thunder! ¡Thunder acompañó a Loki siempre mientras tú hacías cosas más importantes!

— No, no es cierto. Yo lo recuerdo.

— Lo recuerdas porque Loki implantó esos recuerdos mientras hablaban, cuando él te decía que Odin estaba muerto. Sabía que sólo así podrías recuperar a Mjǫlnir. Nosotros engañamos a ese apestoso pedazo de mierda. Siempre has sido belicoso, egoísta, presuntuoso, orgulloso, estúpido, confiado y un hijo de puta. —

Thor arremete contra Apolo. El dios del sol se ha cansado de esto, va a matar a Thor de una vez.

Ambos gritan al fragor de la batalla, uno convoca a la tormenta y el otro al fuego. Pero el choque no llega. Thunder detiene a Thor, recibe el impacto al salir disparado al otro lado de la habitación. Thomas detiene a Apolo, toma con sus manos las muñecas del dios enfadado, soporta el dolor de las quemaduras, pide:

— Quiero ir a casa… —

La ira de Apolo se apaga cuando ve que ha hecho daño a su hermano. Mira las manos quemadas de Loki, las toma entre las suyas al suplicar:

— Perdóname… no quise… — Tom sonríe al decir:

— Es superficial. —

Apolo sostiene a su hermano cuando cae inconsciente, por la falta de sangre, el hambre, las quemaduras o su magia drenada, tal vez por todo. Va hacia el oso que yace como un simple muñeco, lo toma antes de desaparecer.

Jarvis informa que no hay daños.

Thor mira hacia la camilla donde estuvo su hermano, se niega a creer las mentiras de quien intenta robar a Loki. Él lo recuerda, ellos eran inseparables, ellos hacían viajes, exploraban, podían sentarse bajo un árbol y Loki le leería. Él es digno en su propio derecho, sin trampas. Él siempre ha sido bueno, siempre ha tenido un corazón de oro, como diría Lady Sif repetidamente.

Tony le pregunta a Jarvis:

— ¿Hice una buena impresión?

— Lo dudo, señor. —

El resto de los vengadores llega, después de ver la torre incendiarse desde la lejanía. Eric aprovechó la confusión para escabullirse y poder seguir el rastro de Snow White.


End file.
